No Matter the Differences, We are Alike
by little rosebud
Summary: In a desolated world raged by war and tragedies, two opposite souls befriend each other despite the conflict separating their two races. Can they change the fate of their ravaged world? Flynn/Yuri, Collab, AU
1. Prologue : Childhood

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here we finally are with this collab fic we've been talking about! We hope you've been waiting for it as impatiently as we wanted to post it for you! Before we start, we have a few details we need to explain to you:

First off, there are two races in this story: Angels and Demons. However, that doesn't mean they are surnatural beings. They're actually humans. The names are only given to their races based on their cultures and their physical features. Angels have pale hair and Demons have dark hair.

Second, we might have mentioned that this was an AU, but that doesn't mean it's going to be filled with magic and everything. It's actually something more like our medieval time without the fantasy.

That's pretty much it about that!

Oh, we also want to remind you that this is a **collab**. This means that, even though the fic will be on this account, it's written by **Saenda** and I. The way we divided how we write goes like this : Saenda wrote the prologue, I will write the first chapter, she'll continue with the second and so on.

**Warnings: **This fic contains violence, some torture and sexual content later on. If you don't like, don't read. There's this magical button at the upper left that brings you back safely :D Click it any time!

**Disclaimer:** We unfortunately own nothing but the story and a few original characters. Other than that, Yuri and Flynn are not ours ;.; If they were, they would so totally kiss in the game!

Before we forget, we want to say a huge thank you to **PeachteaKT** for betaing this chapter! You're the best!

We won't leave you hanging any longer. Have fun reading!

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

**Prologue : Childhood  
**

Small hurried steps left traces as they crunched the dirty sand. Heavy breathing was the only sound in the still surrounding, not a single whistle of wind or crackle of dead leaves echoing. There were merely the steps, the breathing, and the rustle of clothes as the little child ran as fast as he could. From time to time, he would check behind him if someone was following, but upon realizing that he was alone, his lips would form a huge pleased grin and he would continue to run as though his life depended on it. At least, he was not escaping anything. He just could not wait to get to his destination, but to do so, he had to be careful not to be seen. This was a secret he wanted to keep to himself very dearly; a place where he felt at peace, where all the evil in the world was locked aside as though it did not exist.

His feet slowed as he neared a vibrant green bush – a very rare thing these days. It was the only one he had ever seen outside. The mountain spread wide and tall. It was impossible to see its end in each direction, and the peak breached the cloudy sky. The color dark grey of the sky and the absence of wind hinted at the calm before a severe storm.

The child turned once more towards the dark sand sprawling as far as the eye could see, checking from right to left and left to right, his ears listening for any strange noises. He observed every eroded rock, works of the violent winds that were so common in these wasted lands, and every dried tree with prudence. When he was sure that all was motionless and that there was not even a single breeze in his blonde hair, he smiled in satisfaction and focused his attention back on the tall bush.

The boy pressed himself against the rocky facade and slowly slid behind the vegetation. He ignored the pointy branches scratching his skin slightly as well as the dry leaves that stuck to his hair while he slowly trudged through the bush. The uncomfortable walk was however very short and soon, the child felt emptiness behind him and he took steps backward in the hidden entrance. As he turned around, he gleefully stared at the secret pathway that lay before him, leading to a wonderful place that he could not wait to reach. When he resumed walking once more, the child strolled over to stare at the cavern's rock face. It seemed so tall and wide for a little boy like him, but if an adult roamed this passage, he would almost feel confined, the place big enough to contain a horse at best.

The distance he had to travel was somewhat long, but the boy did not really mind. When the path finally ended, it opened into a huge cavern that could contain a whole city, and the place in itself was like a paradise. The first thing that struck to the eyes was the surface encrusted with thousands of glittering blue gems. It felt like the rocky wall above was a night sky filled with shimmering stars, each gem proudly giving off as much light as possible. Light also emanated from a clear water lake below. The liquid was so pure and illuminated that, when close enough, it was possible to stare at the bottom which was feet below in a few areas. The sound of a waterfall at the far end constantly echoed inside the cavern. The water infiltrated from outside, but it was impossible to tell from where. Judging by the fact that the lake was never overflowed, the water also evacuated from another spot.

As he walked in, the boy removed his shoes to feel the soft grass below his feet. He could not believe such a thing existed. In the outside world, it was nothing but sand everywhere as well as the cobblestoned paths in towns. But there definitely was nothing like the unique gentle caress he could sense between his toes, making them curl pleasantly. He also knew there were flowers a bit further in, hidden behind the strange blue-green trees that obviously could only live in darkness. Those flowers glowed in a bluish light, as though they absorbed the light from the water. It was a wonderful sight every time he came. The boy heard that, long ago, the world was the same as this sight. However, the technology protecting it was destroyed, leaving the world barren and ashen. It obviously did not reach this place, however.

How glad was the boy to have discovered such a paradise! No one else would ever come here, it would be the place where he would come to feel at peace and escape reality. It was not as though he would be missed while he was gone anyway, even if there was a violent storm while he was not in town. No one would be worried and no one would try looking for him. If he was gone for good, they would only feel relieved of a burden on their shoulders.

"Die, you fiend! Ah yah!" a childish voice filled with determination resounded in the cavern.

Suddenly, a child holding a branch and waving it back and forth in the air emerged from the bush that was just beside the blonde boy. The latter turned in surprise. The child, who had now stopped his movements in surprise, had silky ebony hair that cascaded in his back, gathered at the bottom with a dark purple ribbon. His black eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the blonde's shocked blue gaze. He wore dark clothes that could only belong to someone of a high class; a light gray long sleeved vest atop a black shirt, which was held at his waist by a thick chocolate belt, and a simple pair of black pants. His clothing contrasted starkly with the blonde's clothes: a simple and worn white long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants that were torn at the bottom.

And then, the shock was gone and the dark haired child was moving again. He lifted his branch up in the air, pointing it in an accusative way at the intruder.

"Get out of here!" he ordered. "No one's supposed to be here except me. I don't want any strangers in my special place!"

He took a better look at the newcomer and his eyes became wide once more, this time in pure outrage.

"And you're an Angel! My dad told me that Angels are vile humans who deserve nothing but to be punished for the bad things they've done!"

Those last words irritated the blonde to no end. Seeing another child his age, he had been ready to share his secret place, but now he wanted nothing more than to throw him out.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" he exclaimed in irritation. "So what if I'm an Angel, I could say the same about you Demons anyway! And besides, this isn't your place! I came here before and you were never here, so this definitely makes it _my_ special place!"

He crossed his arms in a finality stance, as though he were saying _'There, that settles it!'_ and glared at the Demon.

But the dark haired boy did not back down. Instead, he only grew more annoyed and he jumped on a rock to increase his height while he continued to point the branch at the Angel.

"You know what? There's only one way to settle this! We'll fight for our special place! The loser must leave this place forever. Sound all right?" Before the blonde could even agree, the dark haired boy continued. "But I'm warning you, my father is a really powerful general. So I'm pretty sure you can't beat me!" he bragged.

And then, without a single warning, he jumped off the rock, roaring as he threw his stick at the Angel. The latter moved at the last minute, taking a few steps backward, grabbed the stick used to hit him, swung it up to topple over the other boy, making the Demon yelp in surprise. The blonde then forcefully threw him to the ground. He released the branch and watched the other with a smirk, arms crossed on his chest in a mocking stance.

"That means I win, right?" he asked, laughter present in his voice as he approached the limp body, staring at the lump of hair covering the other's face.

Humiliated, the Demon immediately stood up, picking up his stick and pointing it again at the Angel.

"That's not fair! It doesn't count! You cheated! You were supposed to have a weapon but you didn't use any!" he accused and the blonde put his arms on each side of him, clenching his fists tightly.

"What? You didn't even give me time to find a weapon, so _you_ cheated! And besides, if I can beat you without a weapon, that means I'm stronger than you are," he concluded with a smirk.

The other child flared up. "Shut up! That still didn't count! Now take a weapon! I'll show you how it's done!"

The Angel rolled his eyes and sighed before his gaze trailed up from the ground. He quickly found another stick lying around. Once he picked it up, he took a fighting stance. Contrary to his opponent, he did not throw himself head on. Instead, he waited, carefully examining how the other would start. This time, the dark haired boy took longer to attack; he too was analysing the situation. When the long haired boy did charge, his weapon at his side, he moved it up in order to hit the other's shoulder. However it was parried by the Angel's branch as they collided.

Both boys took steps backwards only to charge again. Every time the dark haired boy lashed out, he was met by the other's weapon. The branches clashed a few times as the boys moved in circle. After a few seconds, the blonde's foot hooked the other's ankle, tripping him, and then pushing him right into the lake. The only sound the Demon made was an exclamation of surprise before there was a loud splash.

The dark haired boy, now dripping wet, pouted as he sat on the rocky bottom of the shallower part of the lake. He spat water and the blonde immediately burst out in laughter. At first, the Demon glared at his opponent, but then the laughter was too contagious and he was soon following the other's example. They were now laughing so hard, their stomachs hurt.

When they both calmed down, the defeated boy sighed heavily and placed his hands behind his head as he let himself fall onto his back, enjoying the warm water caressing his hair and skin.

"Aw man, I guess you really are stronger than I am," he complained.

He did not look up when he heard splashes coming his way, knowing full well his opponent was approaching. Soon, the latter's face was in view. A grin shot towards him that he answered immediately.

"Do I really have to leave?" the Demon whined as he took the hand that was offered to him to help him up.

The short haired chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know..." he trailed off, feigning a pensive look as he considered what he should do. "Wasn't 'leaving and never coming back' your terms?" he reminded, shrugging nonchalantly as though he were ready to throw his opponent out.

And yet, when he saw the Demon's saddened pout and pleading look, the blonde child could not help but laugh harder as he smacked the other's back.

"Of course you can stay! This place's too big for just me anyway."

He smiled widely as he reached his decision and turned around to go back to the shore, followed quickly by the dark haired child.

"My name's Yuri Lowell, by the way," the Demon finally offered his name and the blonde happily answered.

"I'm Flynn Scifo."

Now that they knew each other's identities, Flynn felt like they could become friends. The mere idea thrilled him and he hoped very much that Yuri would want him as a friend as well.

"But man, you're so strong!" the long haired boy suddenly exclaimed in admiration. "I mean, my father taught me some moves and I was sure I was strong, but you beat me so easily! Is your father a general too, or something?"

The smile on Flynn's lips was wiped away and his gaze trailed off in the distance as he sat on the rock Yuri had used to jump on him earlier. At this, the Demon frowned and looked genuinely concerned, tilting his head down so that it could be to the same height as Flynn's.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have parents," the blonde admitted painfully, a nervous smile on his lips.

It was a touchy subject that he hated bringing up and Yuri picked up on that rather quickly. He sat next to his new friend, arms folded behind his head as he looked up at the glimmering gems.

"Oh."

He did not know if he should apologize for his lack of tact, but thought it would force them to continue the subject, and thus chose to go for a safest direction.

"Where did you learn those moves, then? They were pretty cool. I'd love to learn them too!"

He grinned and the blonde shook his head in some sort of discouragement as he laughed softly.

"They're nothing special, really. I just picked a trick or two at the orphanage, to defend myself."

He did not add more to his explanation, his eyes once again trailing away, rather uncomfortable about this subject as well. However, he would have to learn the hard way that, most of the time, tact really was not Yuri's forte and that his curiosity came above all else. And so, even if the dark haired had sensed the other's discomfort, he ignored it.

"Defend yourself? What for?"

Flynn sighed heavily. He may only be nine years old, but already he knew that if he started hanging out with that other boy, he would get wrinkles early. That still did not stop him from answering. Somehow, he did not feel like he would be judged by Yuri.

"It's not really a place of pink flowers and sunshine. The older kids are always mean to the younger ones: they want to steal the little food we receive and they want to impose some sort of stupid hierarchy on us, like they're boss or something. So I had to learn a few tricks to be able to stand up to them and protect the other kids. It's not like the adults care about us or anything; they don't do anything, even if we complain."

Yuri looked obviously outraged at his new friend's confession and he stood up abruptly, fists clenched tightly together.

"What? They're cowards, attacking the defenceless like that!" he roared out in fury, but then a smirk crept its way on his lips.

He turned towards the blonde, looking almost evil as he did so.

"They need to be taught a lesson."

Flynn arched an eyebrow at the other's statement. "What? I don't have enough power to do that on my own."

He waved the idea away with his hand, but then Yuri surprised him again.

"That's why I'm going to help you." Yuri was grinning, determination all over his features, an expression that would not take no for an answer.

"Wh – No!" Flynn exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. "Yuri, you can't be serious! There's no way I could bring you back with me! You said it yourself earlier, we Angels are your enemies... so I don't know why you want to help me..." he muttered the last part before speaking up again. "...And if I brought you back with me, you could be in danger! I don't want that."

The blonde was earnest in this. He did not want the first friend he made out of the orphanage to be hurt, or worse, killed.

"Aw, come on! I'm good at hiding!" the Demon boasted, but Flynn shook his head with determination anyway.

There was absolutely no way he would endanger Yuri and that was that.

"No."

The dark haired opened his mouth to protest, but Flynn stood up with an apologetic yet firm smile and cut him off.

"Can't we just play? I can show you some of the moves I know!"

Yuri wrinkled his nose, obviously not pleased, but then sighed and nodded. He would figure a way out to help his new friend, but for the time being, he would play until the sand storm that must be taking place outside was gone.

* * *

After a few hours of practicing fighting moves, playing tag, and racing around the place, both boys collapsed on the grass breathing heavily, but with huge grins splashed across their faces. They had fun all afternoon, and Flynn could positively say that this was the best afternoon he had spent in his entire childhood. Of course, he had some friends at the orphanage, but they mostly looked up to him as a protector and they never ran around. He had never had _fun_ like this.

Once he caught his breath, the Angel sat up with a disappointed expression on his features.

"I have to go back. The sand storm must be over by now, and if I don't head back in time, I won't get dinner tonight."

Flynn chuckled mirthlessly as he saw the horrified stare he received from Yuri. Of course, the dark haired would not know what it was like to be deprived of food. He had parents who cared for him. That made the Angel's chest twinge in a bit of jealousy. How he wished he had a normal life where he could have no worries and be safe.

"Oh, okay. Hey, can we meet here again?" Yuri asked, his fists balling discreetly behind his back. Flynn's mood brightened up immediately at his friend's request and he nodded vividly.

"Sure! That'd be awesome!" he exclaimed with a grin as he stood up. "I usually come here every two days during early afternoon, right after lunch."

Yuri nodded as he also stood up, having picked up his branch from before in order to point it at Flynn.

"Alright, I'll come in two days. And I want a rematch!"

The Angel chuckled as he shook his head and turned around to walk out of the cavern.

"Yeah? Well, don't expect to win."

He ignored his friend's indignant scoff and waved him off without looking back.

* * *

Thankfully, Flynn arrived on time at the orphanage and did not have to go without dinner. And just as he had predicted, no one had really noticed his absence or had not cared if they did. It seemed most of the adults here thought that if he wanted to wander off and kill himself during a storm, it was his problem.

After the kids had eaten in the dining room, they were sent back to the dormitories: a common room where all beds were lined up together, leaving no space for privacy. However, the children could not complain. At least they had a roof, beds – no matter how uncomfortable they were with their hard mattresses and itchy covers – and some food – which usually tasted bad. The adults just loved to remind them that they were luckier than a lot of people in the city. Flynn wondered if that was really true, but he never opened his mouth to whine.

As they made their way to the dorm, Flynn, who was last in line, sighed internally as he knew it would soon be time for the older kids to bully them. He was suddenly yanked by the arm and pulled into a pitched black room. Unable to understand what was going on, he was ready to shout for help – even though he doubted he would receive it – when a small hand covered his mouth and he heard a quiet "Shhh!"

Immediately, he recognized the voice and his eyes went wide.

"Y-Yuri? What... what are you doing here?"

The boy, hidden under a cloak, threw the hood away and grinned at him while realisation and panic settled in the blonde's stomach. His friend was not supposed to be here! How the heck had he found where the orphanage was, let alone the city? He did not live on this side of the border. And if he was caught, the adults would either take him as a prisoner at best or possibly even kill him on the spot! No, no he could not stay here!

"I came here to help you with those bullies, just as I promised!" the Demon affirmed, a very serious look in his eyes, which in returned made Flynn growl in exasperation.

How could one be so stupid? Had he not thought everything through before coming? Like what the consequences could be if something went wrong?

"I would have come earlier, but I couldn't stay because I had to make it back for dinner. I followed you to find out where you live and came back," he added, not realising how angry his friend was becoming.

"You didn't really promise to help me," Flynn seethed through his teeth. "You have to get out, _now_."

He put more force in the last word, trying to turn the dark haired boy around to push him out, but the latter would not hear it this way. Yuri planted his feet firmly into the wooden floor so that he would not budge from his spot.

"Why? It's not like I'll get caught! I already walked around a little and no one saw me!" he gave as proof to support his case, thinking it would help loosen up the Angel.

He could not be more wrong. It only worried the other boy more.

"You did _what_?"

Flynn smacked his forehead. Could someone really be that careless? Yuri did not care if everything screamed danger around him. On the contrary, it apparently only fuelled him more.

"Are you kidding me? Yuri, this is dangerous! I don't want anyone hurting you!" Flynn protested once more, trying to push the Demon away again without results.

The dark haired huffed in annoyance. "I'm not that fragile and I can take care of myself. I swear I won't get caught and I really want to teach those bullies a lesson. Please, can you just hear me out?"

Yuri's pleading voice sounded so pitiful that Flynn found himself sighing in defeat. He stopped pushing and crossed his arms on his chest, not able to believe that he was going to go along with what the Demon was planning. The Angel could only think that his new friend would be the death of him many times to come. He muttered an "all right" reluctantly, but had to hide a very faint smile that wanted to push itself onto the corners of his mouth upon seeing his friend's beaming expression. Maybe – just maybe! – it could be worth it.

"Okay! So, I noticed there was an empty attic just above the room where you all sleep. Since it's already night time, I'll go and make some noise in the attic to scare everyone. You'll send the older kids and I'll scare them to death and give them a good beating before you come in and pretend to beat me. And then, they'll be too scared to ever pick on you and the other kids."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, staring at his friend in doubt. Yuri pouted, understanding very well what the blonde was thinking.

"I'll have you know that I'm pretty strong! You just happened to be stronger," the dark haired boy muttered the last part. "You can beat them easily, I'm sure I can do it too!"

"Are you really sure?" Flynn still seemed hesitant.

The Demon sighed.

"Tell you what. If things go really bad, I'll escape from the window. I swear I'm good at that!"

Yuri flashed his friend a grin and, somehow, the blonde was convinced about that fact. Besides, Yuri seemed so confident that Flynn wondered if this could actually work. Could he trust this plan that much? The Angel was so tired of being bullied that he just wanted to go along with it... but not before making sure of a few things first.

"How are you sure that they're going to take the bait? That they'll be scared at all?"

Yuri smirked. "I watched them earlier. They certainly didn't seem that brave to me. They look more like cowards, especially if they pick on the younger kids like that."

Okay, so maybe Yuri did have excellent stealth skills for a nine year old. Flynn had to grant him that.

"And I'm already prepared!" the dark haired boy added, reaching for a bag at his feet that Flynn now just noticed.

Yuri pulled out a mask of a grimacing ugly visage – kind of like a monster – with protruding eyes that he installed over his face, wooden sandals with an elevated base that he put on, and a golden gong with designs of dragons the Angel had never seen before. Considering the dark haired boy also wore a cloak, his body was already covered. Flynn shivered slightly at the sight of his disguised friend. In the darkness, he would look like a real monster.

"Alright," he finally agreed, a bit reluctant, but most of all thrilled.

Finally those bullies would get what they deserved. Yuri chuckled almost darkly.

"Great! I'll see you later, then."

He removed his sandals and left silently while Flynn walked back to the dorm.

Flynn was scolded when he arrived – strangely enough, the adults only seemed to care if the children broke the rule of being in the dorm after dinner and nowhere else – and had to apologize two or three times before the lady finally left after smacking his head. When she was gone, the older kids laughed at him, but Flynn could not care less. They would get what they deserved today.

Almost on cue, creaking sounds were suddenly heard above them. All the kids looked up in curiosity and suspicion.

"What's going on?" an older child, a boy named Marten, asked. "Did an adult go up or something?" he asked, a bit of fear present in his voice.

The creaking sound started up again, louder this time, and everyone started to slightly shake in fear. Everyone knew that the adults had forbidden the access to the attic because it was a dangerous room. Flynn just hoped that Yuri would be alright as he roamed around the room.

"That's impossible, they know it's dangerous," the blonde answered, frowning. "Do you think it could be... haunted?" he whispered to add dramatic effect.

It worked splendidly as the older kids stared at him with eyes filled with fright.

"W-what? That's dumb, Scifo! There couldn't be any ghosts here!" Marten protested, but as he did so, a creepy voice filled the room they were in, obviously coming from above, oohing darkly and laughing chillingly.

The low sound of the gong echoed around and the creaking sounds became loud steps. Flynn had to admit that Yuri was doing a marvellous job because even he was starting to feel chills running down his spine.

"Still think there are no ghosts?" he asked, trying not to smirk at how horrified the bullies looked.

Of course, he felt bad for the younger children who were also scared to death, but he would explain everything later to them so that they would not be scarred for life.

"Why don't you go see what's upstairs, oh leaders?" the blonde added to the older children.

They immediately stared at him as though he were crazy.

"Are you out of your mind?" a girl almost screamed in a high-pitched voice.

Flynn shrugged, looking up nonchalantly.

"Well, you are proclaiming yourselves our leaders, so that's your role, right? Or are you all _cowards_?" he taunted, laughing evilly in his mind.

Instantly, the oldest children threw him insulted glares and most of the boys tried to recollect themselves.

"We're not cowards, Scifo, and we'll prove it to ya."

Slowly, they made their way out of the dorm as the creaking sounds, creepy voice, and gong became even louder. Once they were all out, Flynn turned to the frightened children remaining and offered a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Guys, don't worry. There's no ghost, really. I made a friend today and right now, he's helping me teaching those bullies a lesson."

For a moment, the children did not seem so sure, but they gradually eased up.

"There's really no ghost?" one whispered and Flynn nodded.

"Yeah, promise. But don't tell the others. Now go to bed. This will be over soon, you'll see."

Then, he also exited the room to follow the older kids. When he arrived at the attic's entrance, he saw most of the group frozen at the doorstep, staring inside, trembling in pure horror. The blonde realised that Marten was not among them, nor was another boy who was Marten's right hand man. Suddenly, Yuri spoke up in his ghostly voice again.

"_You will stop harming the children._"

It felt like a whisper, but it was loud enough to echo in the room and outside where they stood. Exclamations of fright left their lips and tears were shed shamelessly. Yuri repeated the same words over and over again as Flynn walked towards the entryway, but was stopped when a hand was put on his shoulder. It was the girl who had spoken earlier. She mouthed a 'Don't go', but no sound came out. She was obviously too frightened. Flynn smirked and shrugged her hand off.

"I'll show you how it's done."

And despite her warnings, he entered the room. He first saw the two teens' bodies unconscious on the floor, either from pure fright or from Yuri's beating. Then, his eyes were caught by the latter moving from right to left, using a cone of some sort to project his voice. When the Demon noticed his friend, his voice abruptly stopped and he removed his mask to grin at the Angel. With a motion of his head, he encouraged Flynn to speak up, which he did.

"Spirit, I am a harbinger of peace. I come to tell you that our eldest will give us harm no more if you promise not to haunt them anymore. Will you leave in peace, spirit?"

Yuri muffled laughter with his mouth before he nodded. This would be enough. With a pleased smirk, Flynn grabbed both teens' collars to drag them out of the room – they were heavy, but the blonde tried to hide that fact. When he came out, the other children rushed to them as they muttered thousands of words of thank you. It would certainly not be enough.

Flynn put his hands on his hips and stared at them a bit haughtily.

"You heard what I said back there. You'll have to behave from now on and stop bullying us or the spirit _will_ come back to haunt you."

They all nodded, asserting they would be good from now on and the younger child smiled in satisfaction.

"Good. Now take them back downstairs. I'll just check one last time that everything's over and I'll join you."

He did not wait for an answer as he turned to enter the attic a second time.

This time, Yuri was waiting for him near the only window. He had removed his costume and put it all back in his bag. As Flynn approached, he whispered to him his gratitude and the dark haired boy gave him a thumbs up.

"Pleased to be of service," he announced in the same tone of voice, making the Angel chuckle.

"You should've seen those boys' face when they saw me! It was priceless! They were so scared that beating them was not even a challenge." They laughed a bit louder together and Flynn smiled.

"By the way, I forgot to ask you earlier. What is that mask? It gives the chills!"

Yuri chuckled and got it out of his bag so that they could take a better look at it.

"It's supposed to be a _Hannya_. It represents a jealous female evil spirit," he explained while Flynn stared at the horns and the tongue sticking out of a twisting mouth full of fangs.

"Yeah, well, it's weird if you ask me," he replied. "And the sandals? They were weird too, not like we have around here. What are they?"

"They're called _geta_. We mostly wear them with kimono, a style of clothing. I'll show you one day."

Flynn could not help but be very interested with this , as much as he wanted to chat with the Demon, the latter could not stay much longer. They could not risk him being caught.

"You'd better go," Flynn advised and Yuri nodded.

The dark haired opened the window and pushed one leg over the frame before he turned one last time to his new friend.

"I'll see you in two days?" he asked as the Angel rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, a tad irritated that Yuri would have to ask.

The latter grinned and shrugged before he disappeared. Flynn watched him climb down the building before he ran off in the mountain's direction. Then, he closed the window and made his way to the dorm below, thanking God above for this wonderful friend.

In the very short time they had known each other, Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo had already become best friends.

* * *

"Come on, Yuri! What's taking so long?" Flynn called out his friend as he watched him from his elevated spot.

When Flynn arrived in the cavern, Yuri had challenged him to a race, which the blonde had answered to immediately with a smirk. Even though they had both departed at the same time, the Angel was far faster. He reached the wall that looked like steep slope stairs and had climbed it rather quickly. Now, he was staring at the Demon that had just barely reached the stairs and was proceeding in climbing it as well. When finally he sat down next to his friend, Yuri tried to catch his breath as he glared at Flynn.

The latter gave him a smug smile.

"Are you all right?" he asked gently, which only earned him a scoffed "Tch!" from the dark haired boy.

Flynn could only chuckle and Yuri took the opportunity to push him slightly, enough to unbalance his friend who yelped and did his best to cling on the wall so that he did not fall.

"Hey! That was dangerous!" he complained – with reason – but Yuri was already looking away with an expression that clearly stated he had done nothing wrong. The Angel growled, but left it there. For now.

They sat on this spot for a while, observing their little kingdom from above. It looked absolutely beautiful, from the waterfall, to the field of flowers glowing in the dark. It was the one bit of happiness they could look forward to in that world of despair.

"Hey Flynn," Yuri suddenly called up, eyes still locked on the waterfall further away.

The blonde turned his head, waiting for the other to speak up once more.

"You know, I've been wondering for a while now. You beat me all the time when we spar or race or anything..." the Demon started, wincing at the snickering beside him. Why did he have to say that? "I remember beating those kids at the orphanage pretty easily, so obviously, you should have been able to defeat them too. So how come they'd never stopped bullying you before I came?"

Flynn's smirk quickly took a sour turn and his eyes trailed away.

"It's not like I didn't want to teach them a lesson. But they had the adults wrapped around their little fingers. So if I made the mistake of beating them up, they'd immediately report it and I would be the one punished, even if it was, ultimately, to defend myself. The adults would never believe us younger children. So I had to take the rap."

"Whoa, that's really lame."

"Yeah, well, that's how things were. But they're a lot better now – Yuri, what's with that face? You're not planning what I think you are?" Flynn asked suspiciously as he saw the sudden smirk on his friend's face.

The latter turned his head away, trying to hide his expression behind nonchalance, arms now resting behind his head, but Flynn had already guessed his plans.

"You can't go back to the orphanage and get back on the adults, Yuri. Absolutely _not_!" he warned, eyebrows furrowed.

The Demon pouted, glancing at his friend. "Aw, you're no fun at a – yaouch! What'd you do that for?" he yelled after his friend hit him on the head.

Yuri stared at Flynn as though he had grown two heads, rubbing the sore spot and grumbling.

"I said you won't!" Flynn ordered.

"Fine! Geez!"

* * *

"You know, humans are so weird."

Both boys were currently 'stargazing' in their hiding spot, contemplating the shimmering gems incrusted in the inner surface of the mountain. Side by side, they were lying on the soft grass, resting after a hard afternoon of training and playing together. They had known each other for a little over a year now, and aside from sparring and challenging each other, it was the boys' favourite activity. Whenever they took the time to observe the glimmering stones, they felt they could talk about whatever came to mind and always became closer to each other. It was a soothing ritual they had come up with one day. Every time they were too tired, they would plop down onto the grass and stare upwards for a long time until they were ready to go at it again.

"I mean, even though there are Angels and Demons, we're all humans. We're the same," Flynn continued, sighing softly. "But we keep fighting each other as if someone has to be superior to the other. It's because of this stupid war that our world ended up like this."

Indeed it had. Apparently, the rivalry between the two people had gone on for thousands of years and, as a result, had been the harbinger of the ancient technology's downfall.

"It doesn't have to be that way! Look at us. We're friends!"

It had been bothering him for a while now and he really needed to share it with his friend, Yuri could tell. He wondered if there was a reason why he chose to share it then. He waited for his friend to continue to see where he was going.

"I want... I want to change that," the Angel suddenly admitted, turning his body onto the side to take a better look at his friend. "When I'm old enough, I want to join the army. I'll work hard and rise up the ranks so that, one day, I can change everything and help bring peace!"

His blue eyes shone with fierce determination and, as the Demon stared at them, he found himself smirking proudly. He too had had the same train of thoughts for a while. He would have to enroll, because of his father surely, but he was tired of the incessant war. He wanted it to stop; he wanted the humans to understand how beautiful of a friendship the two countries could have. And for that, he would have to do his part to set that change in motion.

From the way Flynn's smile grew, Yuri knew that his friend had understood they had both the same goal.

"We should make a promise, then," Yuri announced as he hopped onto his feet, grabbing the wooden sword he always brought with him these last few months.

Flynn raised an eyebrow, interested, as he too grabbed his wooden sword, a gift from Yuri on his last birthday. They stood face to face and raised their swords, crossing them.

"Even though we don't have real swords for now, let's swear on them," the Demon started.

"We swear to make people smile..." Flynn told with assurance and unbreakable resolution.

"Even if we follow different paths..." Yuri added, conviction spread across his features.

"Even if we bear different burdens..."

"Even if people praise us, or hate us..."

"There are places that you or I can't reach, but if we work towards our goal, we'll never be alone," Flynn finished with a nod of his head. "Because I'm sure that if we both make a difference in each of our sides, we'll gain allies in the end."

* * *

"Hey, Flynn, did you hear that?"

Said person looked up to his friend who was currently in an alert stance, eyes scanning around him and ears opened widely. Curious and already jumping to the conclusion that they might be found out, just in case, he too paid attention as he stilled, hand automatically reaching for his wooden sword at his side. They would protect their paradise with all their might.

However, it was not the cracking of branches or the crunching of grass that reached his ears. Instead, a whimper echoed very softly in the cavern, almost inaudible. It did not sound human either, more like an animal. However, one thing was certain: it was obviously in pain. Upon realising this, the two boys, now twelve years old, began to search for the source fervently. It was Yuri who found it first, and when he called out to Flynn, his voice was cracked and barely audible, worrying the Angel immediately.

He rushed to the Demon's side, but he stopped dead immediately as he took the sight that now lay before him. His eyes widened in horror and, for a while, he was only able to stare in shock, body trembling. Before them, lying in crimson grass, was a dog covered in blood, body completely still. There were many bite marks on its surely once shiny dark fur, now dishevelled and full of knots because of the coagulated blood, if not completely gone in some spots. One of its rear legs was bent at a weird angle, almost twisted, meaning it must have been broken. Its eyes were closed and its chest was not moving.

It was such a horrible sight that Flynn could not resist looking away, fists tightened at his sides. Who or what could have done this to this poor dog? It must have suffered greatly through this ordeal. Thank goodness it had been able to escape, but now it was... it was... Flynn could not even think the word. It was too painful.

He stubbornly averted his gaze, and that was when he saw the real source of the noise they'd been following: a black and white puppy, exactly like the other dog, whimpering as it snuggled against the adult dog – either its mother or father – bleeding from its right front paw, trying to get the other's attention, obviously not understanding that it could not answer anymore.

Yuri gritted his teeth and leaned forward, gently gathering the puppy in his arms, careful not to touch its injured paw. The dark haired boy closed his eyes tightly and hid his expression with his hair as he lowered his head, fighting back the tears that welled up in his eyes and threatened to flow down his cheeks.

"This is... horrible." His voice was hoarse and weak and Flynn felt his heart wring painfully at the sound.

He put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and looked away, leaving Yuri some privacy so that he would not feel ashamed.

"I know," he whispered.

He too wanted to cry very badly, but he needed to be strong for Yuri. He could not afford to look weak now when he could give support.

"Take him back to the lake and wash its wound. I'll take care of this."

Yuri shot him a surprised look and opened his mouth, ready to protest, but the blonde cut him before he could even speak, raising his hand to do so.

"It's okay. Just go, alright?"

The Demon grumbled as he turned around, but Flynn knew very well that, deep down, he was grateful.

Once his friend was gone, the Angel searched around for either a convenient rock or a big branch, one that would prove useful to dig. It would take quite some time, but he would do it with what was at hand. Once he found his tool, he started the labour and did not stop until he made a large hole, dragged the dog's body inside, buried it and then placed a stone above the earth lump.

It was then and only then that he allowed himself to take the time to breathe and wipe away the sweat from his forehead, smudging dirt on his face in the process. Somehow, as he had worked, he stopped thinking altogether, and his movements became automatic. It was the only way he could avoid being overwhelmed by depressing feelings, especially when he dragged the animal's corpse into the hole.

He stood up mechanically, barely noticing Yuri sliding from the bushes behind and silently kneeling in front of the makeshift grave. The Angel slowly dragged his feet away to the crystal water not too far away and he dropped onto his knees. He dipped his hands inside, his eyes carefully watching the dirt and blood that drifted away with the small waves he created. For a mere instant, the liquid became crimson where he washed himself, but it soon dissipated as it was carried away by the current. It vanished in the blink of an eye, just like that life was now departed from this world. It was so... so horrible!

And yet, he would see lives being ripped apart more and more as he grew up. After all, the Angel had sworn he would become a knight. Was he truly ready to live with those consequences? Ready to watch his comrades falling in combat, being beaten ruthlessly, maybe even tortured? It was the reality he had chosen, he understood that, but now that he had seen the poor dog, now that he was experiencing death for the first time, Flynn realised he might not have thought things through all that much.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized that his decision was correct. Yes, he wanted to join the knights. However, that reason was to change things: to put a stop to this senseless war and make sure that no one would get hurt ever again. He might have to experience death again in his future, but he would do everything in his power in order to save as much lives as he could. He would make people smile, just like he had sworn to Yuri.

Suddenly, a small yelp tore him from his thoughts and he startled as he turned around. His eyes trailed to the ground where he saw the puppy slowly coming his way, trying to ignore the pain that came from each movement it made with its paw – which was now covered with a torn piece of fabric from Yuri's shirt. Wait... why was the puppy here? He was supposed to be with Yuri! Where the heck was the Demon? Flynn had been sure he was at the grave, but he could not see him anymore! Standing up quickly, he strode around the place, turning his head from left to right, heart pace quickening in anxiety. He suddenly had a very bad feeling.

"Yuri? Yuri, where are you? Answer me!" he called out, keeping his voice in check so that the worry would not be so evident, but as he received no reply, it only heightened.

Where could he have gone to? He could not have possibly...?

The Angel turned around and paced to the spot he had buried the dog. He examined the grass where it had been lying previously, and saw that the blood that had seeped from the animal's wound left a trail that stretched to the entrance Yuri always came from. No... His friend could not have thought of that, had he? He could not have been stupid enough to follow the trail in order to get back to whatever had killed the dog, had he?

However, when he saw that Yuri's wooden sword was gone, Flynn let out a panicked yet frustrated shout. That idiot! What if he actually managed to find the thing responsible? Judging from the bites, it was obviously the work of monsters. If Yuri fought them, it would be dangerous! He could get seriously hurt, if not _killed_!

He turned around abruptly and grabbed the puppy that had decided to sit down and watch Flynn's movements. The latter also seized his cloak he had brought because of the bad weather and wrapped the pup warmly inside as he carefully placed him next to the grave.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be back soon with Yuri."

On that, he was gone, running as fast as he could, following the trail that led outside of the cavern, and making sure to grab his wooden sword before he did so. It would be the first time that the Angel would set foot on Jigoku, the Demon's side, and yet none of this even crossed his mind as it was preoccupied with thoughts of Yuri: Yuri being careless, Yuri fighting a horde of beasts, Yuri getting hurt!

Flynn ran and ran, heart racing in his chest. It was pouring outside and the blood had been washed away from the sand, erasing the trail. He did not know where he was going, did not know where he was, and there was so many chances of getting caught by someone of this country. And yet, the blonde did not care in the least. He could not sit still, not when his friend might be in big danger because of his stupidity! And so he continued to dash in the sand, following the path his instinct told him to pursue.

"Yuri!"

He was thankful, so thankful that he had found him, that he had not been too far, but his eyes widened as he realised that he was circled by two wolves, a third unconscious on the ground. His heart leapt in his throat as he spotted scratches and blood on his friend's body. His heart just stopped when one of the wolves jumped on Yuri and bit down on his right wrist.

"_**Yuri!**_"

Flynn rushed to the battle, this time seeing nothing but red. He kicked the wolf off his friend and gave a swing of his sword to knock it on the head. It yelped painfully as the second wolf, growling angrily, jumped on the blonde, but the latter was quicker. He stepped aside and plunged the tip of his sword into its stomach, shoving it away in a strong push. Before the first could even think of getting up and charging again, he kicked it strongly in the ribs, sending it colliding into the third wolf which had been unconscious until now. They howled in pain and, realising that they would be no match for the infuriated boy, fled away, followed by the second wolf instants after.

Breathing heavy and loud, it took a moment for Flynn to realise that his enemies were now gone and that he had to come back to his senses. His thoughts immediately shot back to Yuri and he spun around to take a look at his friend who was clutching at his right wrist. He was bleeding profusely, face wrenched in pain as he tried to even his breath and think of anything else but the pain.

The blonde pushed the panic aside and carefully grabbed the Demon's wrist to examine it shortly before he pulled him onto his back without a word. He heard a faint protesting sound exiting the other's mouth, but he ignored it and started running again towards the cavern. They could not linger here, lest they were found by the people of Jigoku. Besides, Flynn wanted to at least clean that wound soon, scared that it could get infected.

When he reached their destination, the Angel did not let go of Yuri until they were on the shore where he slowly sat the dark haired boy on the rocks. He then went to grab the pup and his cloak and brought both back, setting the dog aside so that he could tear a strap of fabric from his clothing. He dipped it into the water and took the Demon's wrist once more, gently patting it to wash away the blood. He ignored the hisses that came from the other's mouth and made sure to keep him still as he tried to struggle and repeated the process of dipping the cloth in the water to rid it of the blood before cleaning Yuri's wound. They were both silent as he worked, but their discomfort was palpable, both boys holding so many dark feelings that threatened to burst.

Finally, when Flynn deemed he was finished and after he had torn a second strip from his cloak to wrap it around Yuri's wound, he could not take it anymore.

"You _idiot!_" he yelled, releasing the demon's arm as he hid his expression with his hair, though it was clear he was boiling with rage from the way his body was trembling. "How the _hell_ could you do that? Do you realise what you've done? You got _hurt_! You could have been _killed_ if I didn't show up!"

As he shouted, the blonde had raised his head to look into his friend's eyes, but the latter was stubbornly averting his gaze. It infuriated Flynn even more.

"Yuri Lowell, look at me when I speak to you!" he ordered, making the dark haired boy start and look up with widened eyes. "What the hell did you accomplish by going after those beasts? What satisfaction did you gain from beating them? You don't even know for sure that they were the ones who had killed that dog!"

Flynn was fuming from the sheer stupidity his friend had shown. He wanted so badly to punch him in the head; maybe it would knock some sense into him!

Yuri's face scrunched in irritation as he once more looked away.

"What's it to you anyway, Mister I'm-so-perfect? You were able to beat them pretty easily, after all. Must be nice to be able to do anything without any difficulties," the Demon spat ruthlessly, leaving the blonde shocked and speechless. "Hmph, thought so,"

Yuri grumbled and moved to turn away, when he was smacked behind the head. Yowling in pain, he made a U-turn and was about to yell at the Angel, but stopped when he saw the expression Flynn wore on his face.

Flynn was shaking, fists clenched; he was still furious, but what actually showed through his features was a broken expression filled with anxiety.

"You could have died," he merely whispered, eyes shining as though they were tearing up, before he shook his head furiously.

He stood up and went to sit near the grave, followed by his friend's gaze.

Yuri lowered his head in defeat, sighing heavily as he rested his forehead in his good hand. Now, he could not help but feel bad for his attitude towards Flynn and for making him worry. It was just that... sitting there, earlier, near the grave, had made him grow restless. He could not sit still when such injustice had been done, when such cruelty had taken place. And by then, he had completely stopped thinking, the thought of worrying his friend not even crossing his mind just a bit. But now, he realised how rash his actions were. Ugh! All this was giving him a huge headache, and Flynn's smack had certainly not helped, nor did his drenched body. He shivered violently. Stupid weather.

Standing up, Yuri stopped briefly as a dizzy spell took him over before he grasped the pup and walked the distance separating both boys. He plopped next to his friend who was currently focusing on the task of carving markings on the stone he had set above the earthy lump. The Demon stared at him for a while, eyes unfocused as he wondered what to say or do. He hated apologizing, it was within his personality to do so and it felt shameful, but he knew _he_ was wrong. And obviously, Flynn would not talk to him until he had been given an apology.

"What are you writing?" Yuri asked anyway, but of course, no answer whatsoever was given to him – he was ignored.

This both frustrated and pained him at the same time, which in return only made the headache grow stronger, enough to make his head feel as if a hammer was knocking relentlessly on his skull. Definitely not the most pleasant experience.

"Look, I'm sorry," he mumbled as he petted the puppy's soft fur absent-mindedly.

He was not one for long and heartfelt apologies and he hoped that these three words would be more than enough for the blonde. Judging from the sigh that was emitted from the Angel's lips and the way he slumped his shoulders slightly as he stopped carving, it at least meant he was acknowledging the dark haired boy again. And when the latter saw resignation in his friend's blue orbs, he knew he was forgiven – or at least, that the subject would be dropped and that they could act normally around each other.

"I'm carving him a name," Flynn simply stated, replying to Yuri's earlier question as he got back to work. "I think that's the least we can offer him as a goodbye."

His eyes were filled with sadness as he stared at the stone, and the Demon could not help but look away. He watched the pup that now had its eyes closed and head resting on his lap. Yuri tried not to feel overwhelmed by his earlier feelings when they found the dog. Only when he thought he was calm enough did he allowed himself to peer at the name that was being chiselled. _Lambert_. Somehow, it fit.

The Demon's eyes lowered to the puppy once more and a slow smile spread on his lips as an idea emerged.

"How about Repede?" he asked softly.

Flynn followed his gaze on the baby dog that had opened an eye as though it knew they were talking about him. The Angel smiled and nodded. It seemed like a fine name to him. Yuri grinned.

"How about it, boy? Does Repede sound nice?"

The puppy barked happily, wagging its tail in excitement. It too liked its new name.

Flynn looked up and suddenly noticed how his friend's face seemed to be too white. He frowned worryingly.

"Hey, Yuri... Maybe it'd be best if you returned home," he suggested, raising one hand as if unsure whether he should support the boy or not.

The dark haired, however, did not really hear what his friend said. His head felt as though it was stuffed with cotton, and yet it was throbbing excruciatingly; his body was also feeling dead cold and his wrist was in so much pain, Yuri had the impression it was burning. He mumbled something that Flynn did not quite catch and put Repede down so that he could get up. However, before he could do so, he fell on his side, hit by a particularly strong dizzy spell.

"Yuri!" Flynn called out in anxiety as he hurried to his friend's side, touching his forehead and cheeks. "Damn, you're burning up! I should've brought you home instead of coming back here."

The blonde chastised himself as guilt swelled inside him. He stood up quickly and went to fetch their cloaks, all the while berating himself. They were been both drenched from the heavy rain earlier and even though he had cleaned Yuri's wound, it was not good first aid. The wound was bound to get infected. Damn, he should have been smarter.

He helped Yuri in a sitting position when he came back and draped him in his cloak before doing the same with his own. He then turned around and helped the Demon to climb onto his back for the second time that day, ignoring the latter's feeble protests.

"I'm bringing you home whether you like it or not." Flynn stated firmly, leaving no place for arguments. "I just need you to give me directions."

Once he was sure Yuri was secured on his back, Flynn stood up and gathered Repede in his arms. He headed for the exit he had taken earlier.

"Thanks."

The blonde could feel the smile in his neck, which made him lightly sigh in affection towards Yuri, but his seriousness came back as he felt the heat emanating from his face. He would need to be quick if he wanted Yuri to receive treatments as soon as possible.

"When you'll be out, turn to your left and go straight. There will be a forest with a bunch of dead trees. Just follow the main path inside, and when you get out, the city should be right up ahead." Yuri directed in a thick and barely audible voice.

It had taken the Angel's entire attention to hear it all, but he caught every word and nodded in understanding. Soon, he emerged from the damp environment they'd been in. The blonde was glad to see that the rain had stopped. At least it could not worsen Yuri's condition.

He found the woods rather easily and immediately spotted the path his friend had talked about. While he walked, he hoped hard to not come across any beasts like the ones they fought earlier. He only eased up when he saw the exit. That was when he pulled the hood over his head. No need to attract attention with his blond hair and blue eyes.

As Flynn moved out of the woods, he took in the scenery that lay before him, and indeed he easily located the city's outskirts straight ahead. So this was what Jigoku looked like. Instantly, he noticed how very different the buildings looked from the ones in Paradis. The Angel was used seeing white stones everywhere – crumbling, mind you, but still white nonetheless.

Here, the houses seemed to be principally made of wood and the roofs were made of tiles. The style in itself was different as well: the doors and windows seemed to be made of thick paper, a huge contrast from the wooden doors and windowpane they used back in his country. There were many other details, Flynn was sure, but he did not quite have the time to be investigating.

"Just leave me at the edge of the city. I'll manage from there," Yuri whispered in his ear.

Flynn bit his lower lip as he thought that option over. He really wanted to bring Yuri to his home where he would be safe, but the risks of getting caught would be too high and he was sure Yuri would be mad at him if he took it. And so, he nodded as he walked quickly to a tree nearby and crouched down so that he could lay his friend against the trunk. He also laid Repede next to the Demon. He could not bring the puppy to the orphanage, they would not let him keep it, and so it would be best if he stayed with Yuri.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

Yuri smirked weakly. "Of course. Thanks for carrying me here, though."

Sighing discouragingly, Flynn lightly flicked the other's forehead and watched him wince and grumble moodily.

"You better come back once you're completely healed! I'll wait every day, you hear me?"

The Demon rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hey, I'm not dying or anything. Stop being so dramatic."

He chuckled as he punched his friend's shoulder lightly.

"I'll be back in a blast; you won't even have the time to miss me."

Flynn wanted to say more, but a voice spoke up further away, making him abruptly turn his head in a stranger's direction.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"

Flynn could not linger here, he had to get away. He gave one last look to his friend, whom was urging him to flee, before he stood and took off running as fast as the wind. He checked a few times behind him if he was being followed, and was glad when he arrived in the cave to see that no one had been sent after him – or if they had, that they had not found him in the end.

* * *

Yuri took two weeks to recover. When he came back, he still had some traces of his wound left, but not enough for him to hurt every time he used his right arm. And as he entered their secret hideout, Repede trailing after him, the Demon wondered if his friend had been worried because he had not shown up in such a long time. Somehow, the mere thought made him snicker. The worrywart image somehow fitted Flynn.

He spotted the blonde's back as he was training with his wooden sword and approached him casually.

"Hey, Flynn! Long time no see! How've you been doing?" he asked, stopping not too far from his friend.

"Fine, as you can see. And you? Have you recovered completely?"

Strangely enough, the blonde did not turn around as he asked this. Yuri found it odd and he frowned lightly, but still answered.

"I'm fine now. No sickness and wound almost completely healed up."

A smirk appeared on the Angel's lips before he spun around and smacked the Demon with his sword. The latter barely had the time to unsheathe his own sword to protect himself as his eyes widened in shock.

"What the hell? What's gotten into you?" he demanded as he tried to push his friend away, but the latter was putting all his strength in this.

"Don't think I've completely forgiven you for last time, Yuri! You need to be punished for being such an idiot and I'm going to make sure that you are !" Flynn explained with a matter-of-fact tone.

"H-hey! I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Yuri protested, but it was to no avail.

Flynn would hear none of it and he fought his friend with all his strength. Obviously, he won the fight in a matter of minutes, making sure Yuri would not get out of it without lots of bruises so that he would learn the lesson.

* * *

Flynn burst in the cavern, excitedly running inside while breathing heavily because he had run all the way from the orphanage. Something very good had happened in the previous days and, since he was free today for the first time in a while, he wanted to share the good news with Yuri as soon as possible.

He was glad to see that the dark haired boy was already in their hiding place, playing around with Repede whom had grown a lot since the first time they'd found him. As he heard the panting noises coming his way, Yuri turned in his direction and stared at him in amusement, one hand resting on his hip. Flynn stopped abruptly before him, bending down, hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?" the Demon exclaimed with a laugh. Once he felt he could talk normally, the blonde straightened up and grinned at his friend. His right hand grabbed a hilt on his left side and he unsheathed a sword – a _real_ sword, one which the blade was made of steel, shining slightly as it reflected the lights of the stones above. Yuri's eyes widened in both surprise and delight as he examined the weapon.

"I'm officially enrolled to become a knight, Yuri! I almost can't believe how closer I am to our promise!"

Flynn was exhilarated. His birthday had been a few weeks ago and he had turned thirteen, considered to be the legal age to start working in the army. And so, Flynn had approached the knights to offer his services and was welcomed immediately among the troops so that he could be trained. When he demonstrated his skills, beating a few of the knights already in post, he had been offered a sword so that he could begin duties between the times he would train. Sparring with Yuri those past few years had paid off.

"Ah, so that's why you haven't showed up recently." Yuri understood, placing his hands on the back of his head. "Me and Repede have been pretty bored, you know," he told nonchalantly, which made Flynn smirk.

"Aw, you missed me. Were you worried?" he taunted amusingly.

"Ha! No, I just didn't have a good dummy on which I could practice my skills."

Flynn tsked, not missing the double meaning _dummy_ had here, but his smirk only widened.

"Says the one who always loses to me. What skills? I don't see any."

Yuri mumbled something and lightly smacked his friend's shoulder, causing them both to burst in laughter.

"But you know, you'll be turning thirteen next week. You'll be able to enroll in your own army, especially considering your dad's status, so I'm sure you won't have any time to be bored anymore," Flynn stated as his laughter died down and as he turned around to crouch and pet Repede whom had been nudging his leg.

Even though the dog followed Yuri around most of the time, he still considered Flynn as one of his masters and showed him just as much love.

"Yeah."

Because his back was to Yuri, the Angel missed the disappearing smile. He also missed how the Demon seemed to hesitate, opening and closing his mouth, wondering whether he should speak or not. But without realising it, the blonde made the decision for him as he continued his speech.

"Oh yeah, I'll make sure to be free on the next day of your birthday so we can celebrate it together. I've got a huge surprise for you."

Every year, they decreed that they would celebrate Flynn's birthday on the same day – because no one really cared at the orphanage – and Yuri's on the following day – since he was celebrating with his family. Every year, Flynn was unable to buy any gifts for his friend, and even though Yuri did not seem to mind, the Angel could not help but to feel guilty, especially when he saw the gifts he received from Yuri.

This year, however, he would finally be able to give him a great present. For the last couple of years, he had taken a few jobs around so that he could earn some money and save it for this special occasion. He never used it, not even once, so that he was sure to have enough.

And finally, now that he had a few duties with the knights, he received plenty of money to buy something he found and absolutely wanted to give Yuri: a sword on which the blade had been chiselled with the symbols of 'pride' and 'strength'. He had first seen it a few months back and hoped very much since then that it would not be bought. His wish had been granted and he was able to purchase it the previous day. Now, all that was left to do was to wait and give it to Yuri.

Lost in his thoughts, Flynn also failed to notice how the dark haired boy smiled bitterly, looking away, clearly uncomfortable. But when the Angel finally turned back to him, Yuri acted as if everything was perfectly normal.

"You'll be here, right?" the blonde asked with a smile, but somehow, as he asked the question, a bad feeling churned the pit of his stomach.

"Of course!" Yuri rolled his eyes as if the question was too stupid to be asked.

Flynn chuckled, reassured, yet that feeling still lingered. He ignored it, however, when Yuri eyed his sword.

"Come on! Show me some moves with it!"

The blonde grinned and happily obliged.

* * *

A week later, Flynn was arriving early at their hiding spot, sword in hand as he happily sat on a rock near the entrance Yuri would arrive from. And yet, even though he was excited, he could not shake the stupid bad feeling he experienced the last time. It had reappeared this morning and had only grown since then. But surely, nothing would go wrong, right? Yuri would show up like always and Flynn would present him the gift with a huge grin on his face. The Demon would be surprised, but he would also be touched and the faintest of red would colour his cheeks. His eyes would be gleaming with excitement and he would grab the sword and want to try it right that instant. Flynn would laugh and agree, and then he would beat Yuri in a matter of five moves or so and then would ask Yuri if he was all right, irritating the latter.

Yes, the day would be perfect; if only the feeling would just go away.

Bah! It would go away once he saw Yuri and he would be able to tell his stomach '_I told you so, nothing to worry about!_' So he waited, waited for his friend to show up, listening for steps that would echo or barks that would announce Repede.

But the hours grew, and so did the ominous feeling.

Then, the end of the day came without a single trace of the Demon. Flynn lowered his head and stared at the sword with a broken and frustrated expression. Yuri told him he would come, but he had not deigned show up.

And he would not be coming back either. Ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **Gasp! Yuri's gone! Cliffhanger, yay~! :D We're so starting rough xD Don't kill us yet? That is... if you want to read the next chapter...

We'd really like to read your comments and thoughts about this to know if this is worth continuing? Moreover, we're heading off all weekend starting right this moment (yay conventions!), so we'd be so thrilled to have lots of reviews to read when we get back~ (and maybe panic to the fact that we have to answer them all xD).

**Saenda:** I do hope you liked my style of writing as well. This must be weird to read something different from the person you're used to reading xD

Well, hopefully, we'll see you in the next chapter! See you around!

Rose & Saenda


	2. Chapter 1 : Exile

**A/N: **Hey everyone! We hope you are well!

We're back with the first chapter!

**Rose: **This one is written by me, which means it's Yuri centric! The prologue was a little bit special, but from now on, every odd-numbered chapter will be Yuri centric and every even chapter will be Flynn centric. I hope you'll like this one ^^

Okay now that this is said, we forgot to mention some things in the prologue.

Like you read in the prologue, the Angel's country is called Paradis and the Demon's is called Jigoku. Paradis is a French word which means "Heaven" in English, while Jigoku is the Japanese word meaning "Hell" in English. We did that to go with the Demon's culture that resembles the Japanese one and the Angel's resembling the European one.

Also, so far, we are finding songs that fits the mood of the chapters, so we will kindly give you the names of the songs each time it happens so you can listen to those amazing songs and lyrics. :)

Here goes! The prologue was brought to you by ~

_MaNga - We Could Be The Same_

_MaNga - Fly To Stay Alive_

Those two songs are the main themes of the entire story. The rest of the songs will define each chapter.

**Saenda: **Also, we forgot to put the link for the prologue's drawing (yeah, I'm trying to make one for each chapter... can't say yet if that'll work xD). Here it is~! saenda. deviantart art/Waiting-322176917 (remove the spaces and add "dot com slash" between "deviantart" and "art") Again, you can find it on my homepage via my profile if it doesn't work.

Like we already mentioned, we own nothing of this story except for our original characters.

This chapter was also edited by **PeachteaKT. **A big thank you! And also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue and keep on reading this story! :)

Now enjoy!

* * *

**No Matter The Differences, We Are Alike**

**Chapter 1 : Exile**

The best day of Yuri's life was without a doubt when he first met Flynn Scifo. At first, he was scared and cautious around the other boy. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave away his identity without a doubt: an Angel. Yuri's father told him all about them. They were vicious and savage humans, and not to be trusted. But caution got thrown out the window when they began to spar for whom had the right to stay in their secret hideout, and Yuri warmed up to the Angel's presence.

Despite his young age, the long haired boy knew it was wrong to be friends with an Angel. He heard of many stories about the war waging between their two countries. But he did not care. Flynn was his first real friend, and Yuri was not the kind of person to follow the rules, quite the contrary. At nine years old, he was already raising hell at his home, to his father's discouragement. Unfortunately for his father, Yuri's rebellious nature would only grow stronger with time.

After saying goodbye to Flynn that day, Yuri was on his way to his home. He ran into the streets of his city, ignoring the strange gazes he received from the people walking around him. As soon as he got home, Yuri barely took the time to remove his shoes before running to his mother's room. He stopped in front of the fusuma(1) door and got to his knees.

Despite his eagerness, Yuri silently slid the door aside, and glanced inside the dark room that smelled of incense. His eyes fell on the futon lying on the floor in the middle of the room, and saw it was empty. His ears then caught the melodious sound of a shamisen(2).

A warm smile decorated the Demon's lips as he slipped inside the room, closing the door behind him. He silently walked to another closed door across the room, from where the sounds were coming from. Yuri got to his knees again and opened the door silently.

His eyes wandered over the lovely garden, one of the rare left in all Jigoku. A small pond was located in the middle of the garden and was surrounded by many big, round rocks which made it easy to sit on them. A few maple trees and one cherry tree were the only vegetation decorating the small garden, apart from the soft grass decorating the ground at some places.

Yuri's gaze soon stopped on a woman sitting on a cushion under one of the maple trees, holding the shamisen and playing the instrument with her delicate fingers. The boy's smile became even warmer as he quickly went to sit next to the woman. He looked at her closely.

Her eyes were closed as she let herself be immersed in the music. Her lovely black hair, the same shade as Yuri's, cascaded down her back, framing her too white skin that seemed to glisten under the few rays of moonlight piercing through the heavy clouds. The young Demon sat there, listening to the melody in fascination. He loved hearing his mother play. It was one of Yuri's favourite pastimes. The melodies she played were so melancholic and sad, yet so beautiful at the same time.

A long time passed before the woman stopped playing and opened her golden eyes to look deep into her son's gray ones. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Welcome home, Yuri. I hope you didn't give the servants a hard time again today," she scolded him softly.

She knew of her son's ability to wreck havoc wherever he went. Yuri turned his head away as he pouted slightly.

"I did that only two times," he protested in a childish way.

The young Demon was rewarded with soft laughter that sounded like wind chimes. Yuri loved the soothing sound of his mother's voice. She hugged him tightly.

"I was just kidding. What did you do today, then?" she asked with genuine interest.

Yuri stayed silent for a moment. He wanted to tell his mother about his new friend, but he knew she would not approve of this friendship with an Angel. Still, he wanted to tell her so badly... Yuri decided to hide part of the truth. He struggled out of his mother's embrace to look at her face.

"I went outside to play into town and I made a new friend!"

His mother seemed surprised at that. She knew Yuri did not have many friends as he preferred keeping to himself most of the time and that he was rarely allowed out of the household. It did not prevent Yuri to sneak outside often, however. To hear he had made a friend warmed the woman's heart. She ruffled her son's hair playfully.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear it. What did you do together?" she inquired softly.

Yuri jumped to his feet and began making wide motions with his arms, mimicking someone holding a sword.

"We fought with swords! He's very good at it, even better than me! He showed me awesome moves!"

His mother laughed again at his enthusiasm. She was about to talk when the fusuma door leading to the room of Yuri's mother opened in one swift move. Yuri stopped his antics and turned around, looking up at his father's solemn face.

The only physical feature Yuri seemed to have received from his father was his gray eyes. Other than that, the father and son did not look similar at all. His father had short dark brown hair falling up to his neck, and his features were hard, unlike his son's. The boy had inherited his mother's soft features.

Yuri's father joined his family in the garden. Yuri's mother bowed respectfully in front of her husband.

"Ryuku-san(3), I wasn't expecting you so soon today," she spoke in a softer tone.

Yuri stayed silent, not daring to speak too much to his father. Yuri did not dislike his father, but there was always that coldness surrounding him, even when his father was with his family. Yuri figured it came with being Jigoku's only general, the highest ranking military officer. Ryuku bowed slightly in front of his wife, but he did not bow as deeply as her.

"Something came up. The captains are here and we are having a meeting. Tsukiko, I would appreciate if you could make an appearance."

Tsukiko smiled at him, but her smile was strained this time. Only Yuri seemed to notice it. He was so used to staring at his mother that he was able to see the subtle change in her expression, but Yuri was too young to understand why his mother did not seem to be pleased by his father's presence.

"Of course. I'll be there right away," Yuri's mother said in a whisper and put her shamisen aside.

She stood up slowly and gracefully, aided by Ryuku. They were about to enter the house when Yuri finally decided to talk.

"Father! Um..." he stopped, intimidated.

Ryuku turned his gaze on his son, silently asking him to continue. Yuri looked pleadingly at his father.

"Could you teach me some fighting moves tonight? It's been a long time since you last taught me."

His father did not answer right away, getting Yuri's hopes up, but those hopes were crushed as soon as Ryuku opened his mouth to speak.

"Not today, Yuri. I have important things to attend to."

Yuri nodded, hiding his deception very well. His father left the garden without a last glance at his saddened son. Tsukiko walked back to her son and leaned towards Yuri, caressing his hair gently. She felt her son's deception and tried to get his spirits up again.

"Yuri, as soon as I'm back, I'll play a song just for you. Would you like that?" she asked with a gentle smile.

Yuri nodded, smiling back to his mother. He stared at her until she was out of his sight.

The young boy loved his mother. Even though she had a frail constitution and was often sick in bed for days, she was always trying her best to take care of him. It did not erase all of his disappointment, though. Oh well. Yuri still had Flynn to help him train. Just the thought of it made a huge smile appear on his face. He couldn't wait to see his new friend again.

* * *

Many years passed by in a flash as the two young boys befriended each other. Their little haven never changed in all those years; it was the place where they could always go to find some peace. They were twelve years old when that peace was disturbed for the first time and they were confronted with the harshness of reality.

That day, both boys found a dead dog with its wounded pup. As Yuri too care of the wounded animal, many foreign emotions swirled around inside the young Demon. He felt a deep sadness for the poor dog that was now, without a doubt, all alone. More than that, he felt anger; anger against the beasts that had done this to the pup and its parent. Judging from the wounds, Yuri already knew they were attacked by monsters. He wanted to make them pay.

Without putting more thought into what he was doing, Yuri put the dog on the ground and grabbed his wooden sword. He got to his feet and went to the spot where the dog had been lying in its blood. From there, his eyes followed the trail of blood back to the entrance he always took to enter the cavern.

Yuri followed the bloodstains and left the cavern without saying a word to Flynn about it. His mind was on only one thing; getting back at the creatures that killed that poor dog. The trail of blood led him outside and he followed it for a while, not even feeling the rain as it began to pour on his body. He could not care less about such trivial things. He kept walking in the sandy desolation.

Yuri did not have to walk very far. Menacing growling made him stop suddenly and lift his wooden weapon in front of him. His heart beat faster when he saw three monstrous wolves emerge from behind rocks and slowly circle him, baring their fangs at him. Despite his fear, Yuri felt his anger control him, giving him a rush of adrenaline. He did not even care if they were the ones that killed the dog or not. He wanted to do something, anything, to avenge that unfair death.

The Demon gauged his enemies, waiting for them to attack. The first one finally lunged at him. Yuri dodged the dangerous fangs and swung his makeshift weapon down on the back of the creature with a brutality he had not known himself capable of. The creature whined in pain, and collapsed on the ground. _One down! _The young Demon thought with satisfaction.

His satisfaction quickly disappeared when sharp fangs sank in the flesh of his arm. Yuri yelped in pain and managed to shake the wolf away. The young boy took many steps back, shifting into the defensive. The last two remaining wolves understood the danger that Yuri presented as they did not make the mistake of rushing head-on at their prey.

They circled him and landed vicious attacks on him. Yuri was in trouble. The monsters managed to land several scratches on him and the Demon became more and more nervous. He was pondering on his options when one of the beasts made a sudden movement, making Yuri's attention turn solely on it.

That was a big mistake. The other wolf lunged at him and bit his wrist savagely. Yuri's yell of pain was covered by his name being screamed by Flynn. The Angel jumped into the battle with a rage Yuri had never thought him capable of. The Demon clenched his bleeding wrist, watching with wide eyes Flynn beat the monsters to a pulp.

Seeing they were no match against the newcomer, the monsters ran away with their tail between their legs. As soon as the wolves were gone, Flynn was all over Yuri, worrying for his bleeding wound. The Demon protested when the Angel lifted him on his back, and started running back towards their hideout. Yuri could still walk! But no matter how much he protested, Flynn would not hear any of it.

The Angel was right to worry about Yuri. As it appeared, the monster's fangs bore poison in them, making Yuri fall sick in a split moment. Flynn took it upon himself to bring Yuri back to the border of Jigoku's capital. Once there, not long after the Angel put Yuri down against a dead tree, the voice of a Demon yelled to him from the capital's entrance.

"Hey! Who the hell are you? Show yourself!"

Flynn looked worryingly at Yuri, who only urged him to flee. Yuri let out a sigh of relief when he saw Flynn running away. The Demon that found them hurried to Yuri's side. The latter looked at his face and recognized the Demon as a subordinate of his father. He came to the house to deliver messages to his father several times before. The soldier's eyes widened when he recognized the wounded boy.

"You're Ryuku-taishou's(4) son!"

Yuri could only nod weakly. His vision was getting blurred and the pain in his wrist was worsening. The soldier finally saw the state he was in. His expression grew worried.

"Hold on tight. I'll bring you home."

He gently lifted the boy in his arms, who was clutching a little puppy against his chest. The soldier hurried towards the Lowell's household.

Once in front of the entrance to Yuri's home, the soldier knocked insistently against the door. The servant that opened the door looked truly horrified when she saw in which state Yuri was in. She did not waste time as she took Yuri from the Demon and thanked him gratefully.

The servant brought Yuri to his room, laying him down on his futon. As she left the room, the young Demon felt himself slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but he fought against that feeling. He feared that if he passed out, someone would take Repede away from him and he did not want that.

The long haired boy soon heard the sound of hurried footsteps and a door being slid open. A familiar scent reached him as a soft and cool hand pressed against his burning forehead. The soft worried voice of his mother echoed through the room.

"Yumie, please go get the doctor. He's burning up."

The servant bowed quickly and hurried out of the room. Those cool fingers began to caress his hair gently.

"Yuri… Yuri, do you hear me?" Tsukiko said gently.

Yuri nodded weakly. He tried to focus his gaze onto his mother's golden one. He forced himself to talk even though it took him a great effort to do so.

"The dog… can we keep it? He's got no one to take care of him…" he pleaded softly.

His mother's gaze lowered onto the puppy still clutched to Yuri's chest. She smiled softly and took the puppy gently. Repede let itself be handled as it did not feel any animosity coming from Tsukiko.

"Of course. I'll have one of the servants take care of him. Now, don't talk anymore. You'll only wear yourself out."

Yuri closed his eyes and felt his mind wander away from the pain he was feeling. He was barely aware of his mother undressing him from his wet clothes to dress him with dry ones. Yuri kept hearing shushed voices and he could feel his mother's reassuring presence at his side. The wounded boy felt everything through a thick fog as his senses were dulled by the pain and the fever.

Yuri was barely conscious of someone else entering his room. He figured it was the doctor as the person carefully took his wrist and began to work at it. The pain in his wrist grew in intensity and the young Demon moaned in pain. Yuri heard some words despite his delirious state. His ears caught "strong fever" and "poisoned", as well as "… needs to rest for a while". That was all he was aware of before finally succumbing to the darkness.

Yuri woke up later at the sound of voices rising up. He tried to open his eyes, but something cold and soothing was covering them and his forehead. He did not even have the strength to push the cloth aside, so he just concentrated on listening to the voices. It was not long before Yuri was able to recognize them.

"…-san, could you please lower your tone? Our son isn't feeling well. I wouldn't want to worsen his state," Tsukiko whispered on a soothing tone, hoping to quell her husband's anger.

It did not seem to work, however.

"Don't you dare talk to me on that tone! And this is entirely your fault! I already told you to keep an eye on him! Why can't you even do that?" Yuri's father seethed with anger.

Silence followed his words, a silence that was soon broken by his mother's voice.

"I am sorry, Ryuku-san. I was feeling ill this morning and couldn't look after Yuri as I should have," his mother lied openly to his father.

Yuri knew for a while that his father did not want him to wander too far from home. His mother was supposed to watch him to ensure he did just that, but she knew that her son was not the type of boy that liked sitting still. She had never forbid Yuri to go play outside.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded in the room. In his delirious state, Yuri did not understand what that sound was: his father slapping his mother across the face. But he distinctly heard the sound of pain his mother let out at the stinging pain of her cheek.

"You worthless woman! It is not enough that you can't give me another son, but you can't even keep an eye on the one we have? How much more useless can you get?!" Disgust was dripping from every word the general was spewing.

This time, the shuffle of clothes broke the silence.

"I truly am sorry, my Lord. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Tsukiko answered quietly.

"It better not," was Ryuku's only response before he left the room in a fury.

Yuri released the breath he had not been aware he was holding. His mother heard it and was soon at his side, caressing his hair lovingly.

"Are you awake, darling?" she whispered gently.

Yuri softly nodded in response. The cloth was removed from his eyes and Yuri gazed blurrily at his mother's face. She was smiling gently, but it did not hide the pain burning in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tsukiko asked him, handing him a glass of water and helping him swallow the cold liquid.

Yuri forced himself to talk after he had finished. "I'm cold…" he whispered as a violent shiver ran through his body.

Tsukiko smiled at him and replaced the wet cloth over his burning forehead.

"I'm sorry, dear. You'll have to bear with it. You're burning up, and it won't be good for you if I cover you up."

Yuri did not protest, understanding the reason. He looked deep into his mother's gaze.

"Mother…" he whispered with difficulty.

Tsukiko held his gaze, and she kept silent as if she knew what he wanted to say. She waited patiently.

"What did father mean earlier?" Yuri asked weakly and saw his mother sigh softly.

She seemed to hesitate for a second before smiling sadly.

"He means exactly what he said. I can't bear children anymore. And that in itself is already a fault on my behalf. One of my roles as your father's wife is to give him heirs. That's why your father is so protective of you, and why he doesn't want you to go far from home. If he were to lose you, he wouldn't have any children left to carry on his lineage."

Somehow, that explanation hurt Yuri. He had always thought that the overprotective attitude of his father had been out of love for him, but the truth was not so kind. He felt almost miserable. His mother felt the young Demon's distress. She gently and carefully pulled Yuri up into a warm embrace. Just her perfume was enough to soothe his sadness a little.

"No matter what he thinks, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. You're my pride and joy, Yuri," Tsukiko whispered against his hair, closing her eyes as she felt her son's despair.

She had wanted to hide the truth from him much longer. She hated seeing her son in pain. But Yuri would have learned the truth sooner or later. Tsukiko knew she could not protect her son eternally.

* * *

It took two weeks for Yuri to recover from his wound. He fell sick in the meantime and was not even able to get out of bed. The young Demon would be bored to death if it was not for Repede. The dog kept him company, something that Yuri was grateful for. It pulled him away from his gloomy thoughts about his father and the conversation he overheard that day.

He could not help but feel resentment towards his father for the way he treated his mother and himself. Since that day, Yuri was forbidden to leave the house under his father's strict orders. Like hell Yuri would listen. He missed Flynn. And there was no way he would stay away from his friend. The young Demon was sure the Angel was worried sick about him, and as much as that idea amused him, Yuri still wanted to reassure him.

So two weeks after the day they found Repede, Yuri decided it was time for some fresh air. It was the perfect opportunity as his mother was still asleep, feeling rather sick this morning, and his father was already out on the battlefield.

Whispering a soft apology to his mother, the young Demon picked up Repede and silently left his house, making sure no one saw him. He knew his mother could get in trouble if his father heard about this little escapade, but Yuri would make sure to come back home early so Ryuku would not notice.

Yuri raced with Repede to his and Flynn's hideout. When they arrived there, Yuri was glad to see the blonde boy was already there, but he did not expect to be attacked after only a few seconds. It seemed Flynn was really worried for him, and angry. Yuri tried to meet his attacks, but as usual, Flynn won easily and made Yuri regret his reckless actions two weeks before. Well, regret was too big of a word. Yuri Lowell would never regret anything he did, but it did not mean he could not pretend.

Weeks passed by as Yuri kept on sneaking away from home unnoticed. He suspected his mother knew about his escapades, but she did not say anything about it. She knew he was being careful. But they could not predict what happened that day, one week before Yuri's thirteenth birthday. The young Demon went home early after yet another day of playing alone with Repede in his hideout. Since Flynn's birthday three weeks ago, the Angel had not come by to play with Yuri.

As much as he did not want to admit it, the Demon was worried something might have happened to Flynn, but he did not want to go running to the orphanage, knowing full well that Flynn would make fun of him for worrying so much. That and he would yell at him again for his recklessness. So the Demon came by every day, hoping his friend would be there. The Angel never missed their meetings before, so whatever was keeping him must have been really important.

That day, when Yuri entered his house, he found the place unusually quiet. Thinking something had happened to his mother, Yuri ran to her room. He slid the door open and saw the room was plunged in darkness. He could make out the shape of his mother, kneeling on one of the tatamis(5)_. _If it was not so dark, he would have noticed the tears running down her pale face.

"Mother?" Yuri whispered, unsure of what to say.

The young Demon took a few steps towards Tsukiko. The sound of the door sliding shut behind him made him jump in surprise and turn around, only to gaze at his father's angry face. The next thing he knew, a stinging pain burned his cheek as his father slapped him across the face. The young Demon let out an exclamation of pain and looked at Ryuku with wide eyes.

"You ungrateful son! This is how you repay me!? By disobeying me?! You're a disgrace!" the general yelled at his son.

The worst had come to happen. His father went home before Yuri and saw that he had gone out against his orders. Yuri was scared for the first time in his short life. His father never lifted a hand against him before. Yuri did not dare speak up against him. The teenager lowered his head, and clenched his fists at his side.

"I can't believe how rebellious you have become. I'll have to remedy to that," Ryuku said sternly.

Before Yuri could process what he was hinting at, his father spoke again, and his words made Yuri's heart sink painfully into his chest.

"Next week is your thirteenth birthday. You will be of age to attend to the military Academy. I have already registered your name."

The young Demon felt betrayed and hurt. He found back his voice. "But you promised me! You told me you would train me yourself!"

Anger flared in his father's eyes and Yuri was sure he would hit him again, but he did not. Yuri thought it would have hurt less if he did. Instead, Ryuku spat out poisonous words at him.

"I had planned to. But that was before you began disobeying me. You need to be taught discipline and I don't have the time to do that myself. The teachers there know how to break rebellious attitudes like yours."

Yuri could not believe what he was hearing. The Academy! He heard rumours about it. It was the best military school in all Jigoku, but theirs means were harsh and severe. In Yuri's mind, it was similar to a prison. He did not want to go there! The young Demon looked defiantly into Ryuku's eyes.

"But – "

His protest was cut harshly as he was slapped again across the cheek.

"Silence! Know your place, son!"

Yuri clenched his teeth together to cut out the protests that threatened to pass his lips. He knew he had earned this slap as he had been disrespectful towards his father. Yuri threw a side glance at his mother, and saw that she had closed her eyes. Her face was showing an expression of sadness.

"You'll start the Academy in one week, the day of your birthday. You better say goodbye to your mother before that. You will not see her again until you'll have finished your training."

In other words, until Yuri would be eighteen years old. Yuri's heart burned at this sole thought. His thoughts wandered to Flynn. He would not be able to see him again either. The young boy felt the burn worsen at this thought. He had one week left with his only real friend.

Yuri was barely conscious of his father leaving the room. Silence filled the room, a silence that reflected the emptiness he felt in his heart. He did not want to go to the Academy, but he knew he did not have a choice in the matter. And even if he did, he would go through with it nonetheless; for the sake of his promise with Flynn, even if it meant never seeing his friend ever again.

* * *

The day after his father announced him his entry into the Academy, Yuri went to his hideout with Repede. He needed to change his mind. Like the last three weeks, Flynn was not there. This made Yuri uneasy. What if the Angel did not show up until his birthday? Yuri did not even want to think about it. Just as he was resuming playing with Repede, the sound of rushed steps reached his ears. He turned around to see Flynn coming towards him in a hurry.

Yuri found the sight quite amusing as Flynn was usually a lot more well-kempt. When the young Demon asked him the reason for his hurry, Flynn unsheathed a sword: a _real _sword. Yuri could not believe his eyes. The reason why Flynn disappeared for three weeks was because he enrolled in the army. Yuri could not believe it! He was so happy for his friend! Flynn had deserved it.

His euphoria soon disappeared when Flynn told him he would be able to enroll soon too as his birthday was coming fast. The episode with his father came back all at once and Yuri's smile faded. He was glad Flynn could not see it. He thought now would be the best time to tell Flynn of his close departure, but in the end, he was not able to. He felt like such a coward. And when Flynn told the Demon he had a huge surprise for his birthday, Yuri could not help the bitter smile that graced his lips.

How disappointed Flynn would be when he would see Yuri would not be there for his birthday. He knew Flynn would feel betrayed. He would be hurt, and the worst of it was that the Angel would not understand why Yuri would not be there anymore. If only Yuri had the courage to tell him! When Flynn turned towards him, Yuri hid everything he felt. He hid the pain, the sadness and the agony. He hid it all to Flynn's eyes, and he hoped that the Angel would find it in his heart to forgive him one day for abandoning him.

* * *

Yuri did not sleep the whole night. He was too nervous to go to sleep. Today was the day of his thirteenth birthday. He was about to attend the Academy. Yuri should be thrilled to begin his military training, but he was not. He would have if it did not mean he would not be able to see Flynn or his mother for _five _years.

Yuri did not understand yet why it was so important that he be cut from any relationship. He would understand much later that the best way to create perfectly obedient little soldiers was by cutting all their emotional ties and suppressing their emotions.

The only thing that Yuri was glad for was that Repede would be accompanying him. The puppy would also be trained for the war. It was not rare for the Demons to train animals to help them on the front. The young Demon did not know if he would have the opportunity to see Repede much, but there was a small chance and that in itself was enough.

Yuri was still lost in his thoughts when a soft knock on the door of his room made his heart clench painfully into his chest. So, it was time. Like to confirm his thoughts, one of the servants, Yumie, slid his door open and bowed respectfully.

"It is time to get up, young master," was the soft announcement.

Yuri sat up slowly and nodded in acknowledgement. The servant entered his room and put down next to him a tray with his breakfast on it. Yuri thanked her and began to eat mechanically when she left the room. He was not really hungry. The young Demon shut his mind for the time being, not wanting to think about what would happen.

When he finished, he brushed his hair, and tied it up into a low ponytail. Yuri dressed in the formal attire that had been dropped at his house the day before. The military uniform for trainees. Yuri tried not to think too much about it.

He grabbed the bag containing the few belongings he could bring with him and left his room. He began to walk towards the entrance of the Lowell household, but he stopped in front of a closed door. Yuri hesitated between going on his way and entering. Finally, Yuri's heart won over his reason and he kneeled in front of the door. He knocked softly against the fusuma door. His ears picked up the weak response and the teenager carefully slid the door open. He entered and closed the door behind him.

The room was cast in darkness. Yuri could make out the form of his mother lying on her futon. He walked to Tsukiko and kneeled at her side. The young Demon lighted up a candle that gently glowed in the room, casting shadows melting in the orange glow of the candle.

Yuri missed a breath when he saw his mother's face. She seemed so frail! He could almost see her cheekbones as she had lost weight. Yuri had not seen her since the day his father told him of his entry in the Academy. She fell sick the day after. And to see her like this... it was too much for him.

Tsukiko seemed to read into his thoughts. She reached a frail hand to her son and smiled gently at him. Yuri took the hand offered to him into his own.

"Don't make that face, Yuri. You have already much on your mind to start worrying about me," she whispered in a voice that seemed frightfully low.

Yuri creased his eyebrows in worry. "But – " he began hesitantly, not finding it in himself to finish his thoughts.

How could he not worry when she was in that state? And after the recent events with his father... There was much Yuri was unsure and worried about. He felt like he would be abandoning her and it made him feel sick.

Tsukiko squeezed her son's hand gently. "I'm stronger than that. I'll get better in no time. You should concentrate on your military training. It won't be easy, but I know you can do it. You will grow up into a fine man, one I will be proud of. I'm sure of it."

Yuri closed his eyes and squeezed his mother's hand even tighter. He was touched by his mother's words. Even when she was in that state, she still thought about him before anything else. She believed in him. He could not let her down. Still, it did not mean he did not held resentment towards his father for imposing this on him.

Yuri looked into his mother's eyes. "Thank you. I'll try to live up to your expectations," he whispered back and the happiness that shone faintly into his mother's eyes soothed him a little.

He was about to add something when Yumie opened the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but it is time to go, young master. It wouldn't be wise to be late for the first day," she said in a low voice, well aware of the lady's condition.

Yuri nodded and threw a last look at his mother before standing up. He slowly let go of her hand and made for the door.

Just before he could slip out of his mother's room, he heard her call his name weakly. Yuri turned around and gazed at his mother. She was looking at him with pleading eyes.

"... Please don't hate your father, Yuri. He is only doing what he thinks is best for you," her voice reached him in a whisper and the young Demon felt a pang of guilt inside his chest.

It was already too late for that. He wanted to tell Tsukiko that, but seeing the look on her face, he knew it would only hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted. "Goodbye, mother," was his only response before he left the room and slid the door shut behind him.

Little did he know it was the last time he was seeing her. Ever.

* * *

The day of his entry to the Academy marked the beginning of Yuri's personal hell. To be honest, Yuri did not know what awaited him there. It was worse than what he could have ever imagined. It was not so bad the first week. The nightmare really began the second week.

The first day, the teachers aligned the trainees in the courtyard and told them the rules to follow in the Academy. Severe consequences awaited them if they disobeyed. Yuri listened in a bored fashion, not really caring about that. He was never the kind to sit still for hours. He was admonished harshly for his attitude, but it still did not bring him to care.

After the rules were told, Yuri was showed the resting areas where he would have to live with his fellow trainees. That was something else he was not looking forward to. The other boys knew of his upbringing and were eying him coldly, obviously envious. They thought Yuri would get special treatment because of his status as the General's son, and thus they never tried to befriend him.

Their presumptions were made blatantly wrong soon enough, and Yuri would not have wanted it any other way. He did not want any special treatment, and he could not care less about the other boys. It was not like he was trying to befriend them, really. None of them resembled anything close to Flynn. They were all idiots in his opinion and Yuri thought he would be better off alone.

For the rest of the day, the trainees were shown the training grounds and the eating area. After that, the teachers gave the recruits the rest of the day off, telling them to get up early in the morning the next day to begin the training.

The rest of the week showed the usual routine Yuri would have to go through every day. The trainees had to wake up at five in the morning and assemble in the training grounds. They would begin with kenjutsu, the art of the blade. Yuri found himself quite skilled with a sword, compared to the other boys.

It came as a surprise, as he was always losing against Flynn. But he had not fought against anyone else before, so he could not compare. But even as his skills were quite good, Yuri was often scolded by one of the two teachers for his lack of a proper composure and his rather cocky attitude. The young Demon learned quite soon that he should not anger his teacher.

His name was Yeager. He was a captain, which meant only second behind his father in rank. Yeager seemed quite normal at first glance, but that was before he opened his mouth to talk. The man had a thick strong accent and Yuri had the most difficult time understanding him. Yuri made the mistake of laughing openly of this. He found out that despite his calm endeavour, Yeager was quite nefarious.

As a consequence, he forced Yuri to clean up the stables for the horses. That was _not_ a pleasant experience. Yuri – who had never stood remotely close to a horse before – found out that the animal _stunk_. The young Demon mumbled and cursed under his breath for as long as it took him to clean the stables. From that day on, the teenager bore a deep hatred for Yeager. He suspected his teacher also felt the same way about him, from the way he was always egging him on to make a mistake that would earn a punishment.

After the kenjutsu lesson came the breakfast. The food was not particularly good. At the very least, it was not anything like at home, but Yuri could not complain about that as they always had enough food to eat.

Next came jujutsu, the art of wrestling. This is where the trainees learned to protect themselves when unarmed, which could happen quite often on the battlefield. Yuri found it more boring than kenjutsu and put less effort into learning it. His attitude did not go well with the discipline's teacher, but the latter often ignored Yuri's antics as long as the young man did not disturb the lesson. The teacher learned quite soon that trying to pound reason into Yuri was a lost cause.

After came bajutsu, the equestrian lessons. Yuri found he was naturally skilled in mounting a horse. Maybe it was because he had a natural affinity dealing with animals. He was amused to see some of the boys had much more difficulty mounting their own horses. This was the only lesson besides kenjutsu that Yuri was waiting for everyday.

Just before dinner was the time for kyujutsu, the archery lesson. Like kenjutsu, two teachers taking shifts were assigned to kyujutsu_. _Like Yeager, one of them was a captain. The reason why they were assigned two teachers for each discipline was because the Demons could not afford to have two of their captains teaching at the Academy at the same time, so the two captains took turns in teaching at the Academy.

Yuri already knew the captain teaching kyujutsu. His name was Schwann. He was a close friend of his father, despite being several years younger than him. Yuri had seen him many times at home, as Schwann needed to attend to the meetings due to his rank. Yuri did not know him really well, apart from the older man being a hard-working and praised soldier.

He also knew he had a gentle and patient nature. Schwann was the only one that ever gave Yuri some attention when he was invited at the Lowell's household. But at the Academy, he proved to be also harsh and authoritative when the situation asked of it. He asked of his students no less than perfection.

The afternoons were busy with various indoors lessons. Yuri hated that. He hated being forced to sit around and listen to boring lectures. It was all stuff about politics, history of their culture, their religion as well as some philosophy.

There was one lesson that especially bothered Yuri. It was the one where they learned about the Angels. It was downright insulting to them. Every time the teacher told them the Angels were nothing but animals and barbarians, Yuri felt his blood boil inside his veins. He did not know how he managed to retain himself from speaking his mind aloud. He felt like they were insulting Flynn directly even as his friend was a better person than them by a hundred times.

As for the evenings, they were filled by various work out exercises. Suffice to say Yuri was exhausted at the end of the day, but it was bearable. At least, it was what Yuri was thinking at first, but the first day of the second week proved him wrong.

In the evening, instead of doing their daily exercises, the trainees were led into the courtyard by Schwann. Yuri wondered what was going to happen. He had his answer as soon as they all emerged into the courtyard. Several wooded posts had been placed in the center of the courtyard.

What froze Yuri's blood in his veins were the soldiers tied to them. Judging from their hair color and their clothings, it was not hard to guess they were Angels. There were all gravely wounded. A feeling of foreboding entered Yuri as his mind made out what was going to happen. He hoped he was not right.

Schwann waited for every trainee to align themselves in front of him in the courtyard. When they did, the captain began to pace slowly in front of the recruits.

"Today, you recruits will be attending a special lesson. As soldiers, you'll need to get rid of your fear of blood and death. If you don't, these fears can be the cause of your own demise on the battlefield. A true soldier is one that is able to calm his mind and be impermeable to the horrors of the war," the voice of Captain Schwann was steady and strong as he talked.

He stopped pacing and stood still, his gaze traveling on each of the recruits, lingering more on some of them. After a long moment, he turned around and made for one of the Angels. He grabbed the Angel's hair and pulled his face upwards so that every Demon could look closely at him.

"These are war prisoners. They're the enemies that you'll have to fight every day on the battlefield. They're here because they failed in their duties as protectors of their King. Contrary to us, they don't have enough strength to take their own lives, so we'll do it for them. We'll let them regain their pride in death rather than live in shame."

Schwann slowly put a hand on the guard of his katana. Many recruits whispered agitatedly. Yuri's face visibly paled as he understood their teacher's intention. Schwann confirmed his fears as he spoke again in a dark tone.

"Don't look away. This is what you'll have to face. Look into the face of each of the men and women you will condemn. Look closely at them."

Yuri did just that. As much as he wanted to look away, his heart beating madly in his ears, he found he could not turn his gaze away. He looked as Schwann unsheathed his sword. Lifting his weapon in the air, he swiftly decapitated the poor man. The head of the Angel fell to the ground with a sickening sound as blood gushed out of the severed neck. Many gasps of horror were heard around Yuri. The latter was not even aware of them.

He saw Schwann walk to the next Angel who was imploring him in broken sobs to spare his life. He met the same fate as his companion seconds after. Yuri began to shake all over, but he still did not look away. He faintly heard people being sick around him, unable to watch the sinister spectacle. But Yuri did. He watched until all he could see was blood and corpses. He was not even conscious of anything now. He did not know if the teacher had said something else before dismissing them.

He made his way back to the dorm with the other trainees without being conscious of it. It was only when he was lying on his bed with his eyes wide open did his senses came back to him. And when they did, he felt nauseous. A cold horror was creeping into him and he breathed into irregular puffs.

The scene replayed over and over in his head; the blood splattered everywhere, the beheaded corpses still attached to the posts, the stoic expression their teacher had worn through it all as he killed all those Angels... Everything... Everything was making him feel sick. His teachers were all crazy, inhuman! How could someone watch such a scene and stay stoic through it all? Would he become like that too? A cold-blooded murderer? One who would kill his enemies without a single remorse? Panic crept into the long haired male.

Yuri could not stay here. It was too much. His panicked mind did not even think about the promise he had made to Flynn. He needed out. Right now. When he thought back about his actions much later, Yuri should have known it was a very bad idea, but he was not in the state to think at the time.

Yuri ran out of the dorm and down the hallway. He still had the presence of mind to go and get Repede before making a break out of the Academy. He knew where the teachers were keeping the animals. They were kept in another part of the Academy. The young Demon would have to cross the inner courtyard to get there.

He ran down the wooded stairs and down another hallway that gave into the courtyard. Everything went well until he reached it. That was when two sentinels saw him. They yelled at him to stop, but Yuri did not listen. He ran across the courtyard and opened the door on the other side, only to collide into two other guards. Before he could try anything, they grabbed Yuri by the arms and dragged him into the courtyard.

"No! Let me go!" Yuri yelled with frustration.

One of the guards that held Yuri looked at the two that had noticed him first.

"Go get Schwann-taii(6)! We have one here who is trying to escape!" he told them.

The two guards nodded and ran off into the Academy. Yuri kept struggling, letting out curses one after another.

A few minutes later, Schwann emerged in the courtyard, only wearing the clothing that went underneath his armor. He went to stand in front of Yuri and threw him a disappointed look.

"That's too bad, my boy. I thought you out of all the trainees wouldn't have done something as stupid as trying to get away. I'll have to report this to your father, you know. I don't think he will be too pleased."

The captain received no answer to his words, but he had not waited for one. It would have been rude for the boy to answer. But considering Yuri's character, it still would not have been surprising. Schwann was glad he did not. It would only have worsened his situation.

The captain sighed at length. "I hope you know your actions will not be without consequences."

Yuri still kept the silent act and waited for his punishment. Schwann turned to one of the guards.

"Bring me some water and the wooden stick," he asked and the sentinel did as told.

He went away only to come back minutes later with what the captain had asked him. Schwann turned to Yuri again.

"Lay down on your stomach. I'm going to hit you so hard that you'll never even think about running away again," he said solemnly.

Yuri thought about protesting against this, but he was not stupid. He knew it would not do him any good to disobey. He would still have to go through the punishment, but it would be much worse. The guards released Yuri and stood at some distance, watching as the youth lied down on his stomach.

Schwann dropped the bucket of water on Yuri. The teenager shivered as he was drenched in the cold water. He knew why the captain had done that. His damp clothes and wet skin would make the strength of the blows on his back even more pronounced. It would hurt much more. Yuri braced himself for the hits.

Schwann lifted the stick high in the air and let it drop harshly on the youth's back. Yuri could not stop the scream of pain that was torn out of his throat. The pain was like nothing he had ever imagined. As he had said, the captain was not holding back. As he continued hitting Yuri's back, tears sprang into the latter's eyes, but he blinked them away. He had too much pride to let them see such weakness. It was already enough that he was screaming his distress at each strike of the stick on his abused back.

It felt like an eternity before Schwann finally stopped, feeling the young teenager had learned the lesson. The two guards helped Yuri on his feet as the young Demon was in too much pain to do it himself. Schwann looked at Yuri's face with a serious expression.

"I hope you learned your lesson. And know that this is no excuse for not attending the lessons tomorrow. You had better be there, son."

The captain asked the two guards to bring Yuri back to the trainee barracks. Yuri let himself be dragged away, knowing there was no point in trying to get away. The same thing would happen again for sure.

Schwann had been right on one thing; Yuri never tried to escape again.

* * *

The weeks went on and it just got even worse. Yuri watched many other executions. What frightened him was that he began to get used to the sight of blood and beheaded corpses. He felt like his humanity was slowly slipping away from him with every passing day. And there was nothing he could do about it. The things the teachers made the recruits do were unspeakable.

After the last execution, the teacher – this time Yeager was the one who had done the deed – did not dismiss them. He had a special task for them that night: an ordeal of bravery. He wanted the trainees to come back later in the night, one by one, and bring him back the heads of the victims. Horror swept across the trainees.

Yuri could not believe they were asking that of them. It was disgusting and barbaric. Yeager assured them that this ordeal was necessary to get rid of their fear of death. Those who refused to do it would be severely punished. Yuri was strongly tempted to refuse, but he remembered the punishment Schwann had inflicted to him and the pain that he went through for three whole days. It dissuaded him from the thought.

Later that night, Yeager called them one by one to the courtyard. The first trainees to come back were not looking too good. Their faces were pale and most of them got sick to their stomachs. Then it was Yuri's turn. With the way his legs kept on shaking, he was not sure he would be able to get to the courtyard, but he did.

Without being conscious of when and how he got there, Yuri stood in the courtyard, facing the line of beheaded corpses still tied to the posts. Yeager was leaning against the wall, his mocking smile plastered on his lips. He urged Yuri to walk forward, take one of the severed heads, and bring it back to him. Yuri was not so sure he wanted to do this, but a snide comment from his teacher telling him he did not have the guts to do it had him moving forward.

He stopped in front of a severed head and his gaze slowly fell to it. The lifeless eyes of the Angel seemed to bore accusingly at him. The dead Angel's face was distorted eternally into a grimace of agony. Yuri found himself unable to move as his body shook all over.

A sharp yell of his name from Yeager made him move again. He picked up the severed head with shaking hands. The smell that reached his nostrils almost made him puke right there. The young Demon tried to shut his mind to what he was doing. He managed to find the strength to turn around and walk to Yeager.

He faintly heard his teacher when he congratulated him and told him he could go back to the dorms. Yuri managed to get there even though he was not fully aware of walking there. When he entered the dorms, the guard on faction called another trainee. Yuri collapsed on his bed, but only after he rubbed his hands raw to remove the feeling of the severed head on them. He lied on his back on his mattress and let his gaze wander aimlessly on the ceiling, not really seeing it. He felt numb, unfeeling, as the scene kept replaying in his mind.

Yuri did not know when he fell asleep that night. But when he did, he was assaulted by terrible nightmares. In them, _he_ was the executioner. He stood in the courtyard and an Angel was tied to a post in front of him. The prisoner's head was covered by a bag, so he could not see his face. Yuri slowly unsheathed his katana and heard the intake of breath of his victim. Then, he swiftly decapitated the Angel in one precise move, and as he did, he felt no remorse, no nothing.

The head rolled on the ground and out of the bag. Yuri could see his face now. And when he did, horror overwhelmed him. Flynn's blue eyes were staring at him in unanswered questions. _Why? Why have you abandoned me? Why did you kill me?_ Yuri shook his head and covered his ears, trying to quell the accusing voice in his mind that just kept getting louder and louder. Seconds later, he screamed in agony to cover the voice of his dead friend's corpse.

Yuri woke up in his bed, body drenched in sweat and shivering all over. He closed his eyes to block the images of his nightmare. Flynn... He managed not to think about his friend since his entry at the Academy two months ago, but now it was all coming back; the guilt for abandoning him and betraying his trust, the longing to see his friend's face again, and the fear of never seeing him again.

He did not know how Flynn was faring right now. Was he well? Did he miss Yuri? Or was the Angel angry because Yuri disappeared without a single goodbye? It was surely the case. He would probably never want to see the Demon's face again, and that thought was pure agony for the dark haired teenager.

Whenever he thought such thoughts, his chest burned painfully. He had to stop thinking about Flynn. He would have to bury his feelings deep inside his heart and keep them locked in there.

It was the only way he would be able to get through this ordeal.

* * *

The first truly good thing since Yuri's entry at the Academy happened to him one week after their ordeal of bravery. As the trainees were about to begin their daily evening exercises, their equestrian lessons' teacher came to get Yuri. The latter was rather curious as to where his teacher was taking him. He was surprised when he realised he was being led to the training ground for the animals. When they got there, he saw Repede run towards him, barking excitedly.

"Repede!" Yuri exclaimed happily and lifted the puppy into his arms.

"Man, you've grown even bigger! What are they feeding you?" he laughed when Repede licked his cheek, its tail wiggling happily.

The teacher approached the pair. "It's time for this dog to begin training with a master to whom he will listen to every order. Several of our trainers tried to train him, but he refuses to obey. I've learned that you were his original master, so I'd like to see if he'd obey _your _orders. If he does, we'll ask you to come here once a day to train him, at the same hour. Of course, it doesn't mean you'll be excused from your own training. It is a heavy weight for a trainee."

Yuri nodded. "I don't really mind. If it's alright with Repede, I'll do it," he assured his teacher who seemed pleased by his surprisingly docile attitude this time.

Yuri really did not mind. He was happy to have the opportunity to spend time with Repede. The teacher told him what he had to do, and Yuri followed through with it. The results were quite conclusive. Repede followed Yuri's orders, obediently doing what was asked of it. They went at it for about an hour, Repede running along the training ground and jumping through obstacles at Yuri's command.

When the teacher asked them to stop, he seemed quite pleased. Repede ran to Yuri and the latter kneeled to pet the dog on the head.

"Nice job, Repede. You're a good boy."

The dog barked happily, enjoying Yuri's caress. The young Demon lifted his head to look at his teacher's face.

"That's wonderful. I'm pleased to see he responds to you. I'll have you come back here tomorrow to continue his training. You are dismissed," the teacher told Yuri solemnly.

Yuri nodded in acknowledgment and petted his dog one last time.

"See you tomorrow, Repede," he said before standing up and leaving the training grounds.

From that point on, attending the Academy became more tolerable for Yuri. At least he had something to really look up to each day, because frankly, Yuri could not stand to stay there sometimes. Only Repede and the promise made to Flynn were stopping him from trying to run away again. Flynn... Yuri still felt a pang of pain each time his thoughts wandered to his friend. He tried to avoid thinking about him most of the time.

Three months after Yuri made his entrance at the Academy, another good thing happened: her name was Judith. That day, new recruits entered the Academy. Yuri would not have paid it much attention normally as there were new trainees coming in each month. But this time, he could not help but be curious as he witnessed a very funny scene the evening of their arrival. Amongst the new recruits was a girl – that was nothing special, mind you, as there were several girls amongst the recruits – that attracted a bit of attention to herself.

Yuri could understand that much. She was quite well formed for her age. She had unusual blue hair that contrasted with her ruby eyes. Tall and lean, she was quite the eye-candy. Some older boys approached her, obviously trying to hit on her. That was when it became quite funny to watch.

Judith did not do what most of the girls did in that situation, blushing sweetly and politely trying to slip away from the boys. She merely smiled, but it was a smile that held amusement and a silent warning. She told the insistent boys that she was not interested, and when one boy still insisted and grabbed her arm, he signed his own death sentence.

Yuri had never seen such a one-sided battle before. Judith literally beat the crap out of the boys, and she did it with so much ease that it impressed Yuri. That girl was something. She knew how to defend herself, at the very least. She even seemed to enjoy it very much. Intrigued, Yuri decided to approach her as she wiped her hands on her clothes.

"Wow, that was impressive!" he said, amazement evident in his voice.

Judith seemed to notice him for the first time. She cocked her head to the side and did that creepy smile, the same she had thrown to the boys before beating them up.

"Oh? Do you want a go at me too?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

Yuri turned his face away, folding his arms behind his head.

"Nah, I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me, thank you. I was just thinking I could use a good sparring partner, if you feel like it," he said in a laid-back fashion.

Judith laughed a little at that. "You're a strange one. You're not trying to gain back the honour of your friends? After all, they got beaten by a girl."

This time, it was Yuri's turn to laugh. "Friends? No way. They're all idiots. They got what they deserved."

Judith seemed even more amused by his words. This boy was interesting, to say the least. She walked to him and offered her hand to Yuri.

"I'm Judith. Nice to meet you."

Yuri shook the hand offered. "Yuri Lowell. Um... Judith is a little hard to say. Can I call you Judy?"

The blue haired girl laughed again. "I don't mind."

Yuri looked at the boys lying motionless on the ground. "Seriously, Judy, where did you learn to fight like that? That is some skill you've got there!"

Judith followed his gaze, a satisfied smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, that was nothing. I just learned a few tricks growing up with the boys of my neighbourhood," she replied mysteriously.

Yuri threw her a sidelong glance, doubting the dubious answer. He could not help but think she was a little weird, but in a good way.

"If you say so," he replied in his own way.

They began a playful banter that ended in laughter and more teasing. From that day on, they became close friends. Yuri realized Judith was a lot like him. She had a deceitful side and liked to trick people. She was really interesting to hang with. Mind you, it was still nothing like hanging out with Flynn. No one could replace the Angel's place in his heart.

When winter came, the lessons at the Academy became even harder to take. The teachers sometimes made the recruits take their indoors lessons outside. It was a good way to test their endurance. When a trainee's hands were so cold that he could not hold his brush anymore, he had to plunge them into freezing water, the shock of the overly cold water restoring his circulation. That really was not a pleasant experience.

And when the trainees were taking their physical lessons, if it happened that the cold numbed their feet, they were forced to run bare footed into the snow. Yuri was tired of these antics. He wondered what other means to torture them the Academy would come up with. He was impressed to see Judith was taking the lessons pretty well, despite being a girl. Like they say, you cannot judge a book by its cover, and that was certainly Judith's case.

* * *

Time passed by and before Yuri realized it, he turned fifteen. He had been attending the Academy for two whole years now. Unfortunately for his teachers, Yuri grew even more rebellious and cocky as more time passed, and no matter how much the teachers punished him for his misconduct, the young Demon did not seem to care much about it.

The teenager found himself picking a lot of fights with the other trainees lately. They were constantly harassing the newbie trainees who more often than less would not fight back in fear of the consequences. It reminded Yuri of that time at Flynn's orphanage.

Yuri had taken upon himself to beat the crap out of the bullies, which of course earned him some good beatings from his superiors. Judith sometimes played her part in the fights too, but she more often stayed back and watched him with amusement. When Yuri had asked her why she did not fight more, she merely told him she did not like violence. Like hell Yuri would believe that. The way she enjoyed beating up those boys the day of her arrival, the young man seriously doubted that.

Yuri even spent three days in isolation one time. He talked back to his teacher when he said some particularly bad things against the Angels. Yuri knew it was not wise to do this, but he was not able to stop himself.

As a punishment, they locked him in a small room with no windows and only the strict necessities for survival. Yuri was to do without food for three whole days as they only gave him water. It was the worst punishment Yuri had ever gone through. The pain he could take. Being cramped in a small room with nothing to do for three days was another matter.

The young Demon also piled up chores in the kenjutsu sessions. This was all because of Yeager. Yuri's first impression of his teacher had been right; the older man really hated him. Yeager was constantly trying to egg Yuri on, knowing the young man would take the bait, and Yuri always did. He found himself replying to the snide comments with rather arrogant and cocky statements. Yeager would then enjoy giving him chores for talking back to him. How Yuri hated the man.

The same year, one particularly frigid day of winter, Schwann interrupted their jujutsu training session. When the teacher politely asked the reason for his presence, Schwann told his colleague that he was there to get Yuri. The latter frowned, surprised of that. He tried to think about what he did wrong this time. Yuri followed obediently the silent captain up to his office.

When they were both inside, Schwann motioned Yuri to sit down. The teenager did as told, folding his legs under him and waiting impatiently for the man to talk. The captain went to his desk and opened a drawer. He took out a sealed letter to which a stone tablet was attached. Yuri had never seen something like it before, so he could not guess what it was about. Schwann hesitated a second.

"This... was addressed to you. It came from your household."

Yuri frowned at these words. He had no contact with his family for two years. So why now? Schwann gave him the package and as Yuri stared at it, the captain silently left the room. Yuri looked at the inscriptions on the tablet. The name of his mother was written on it. Why, though?

Yuri unlaced the letter with shaking hands and opened it. Something fell out of it: a bracelet. Yuri recognized it; it was his mother's favourite bracelet. It was made of pure gold and a ruby was embedded in its center. Yuri tore his eyes away from it to look at the words written in the letter. And when he read it all, the paper fell from his hands and his eyes widened from the shock. The words he just read echoed in his mind.

_Young master,_

_I regretfully inform you that your mother Tsukiko passed away from her illness yesterday, the 61th day of the year of the dragon. Your father could not come to tell you the news as he is currently on the front, so I was left with the task of informing to you._

_Do not mourn for her, as your mother has now joined her ancestors in the afterlife._

_My deepest apologies._

_Your servant, Yumie._

Yuri felt like his world suddenly shattered right in front of his eyes. His mother died. He had not even told her a last goodbye. Pain, sadness and sorrow flared inside his chest and his hand clenched the fabric of his uniform just above his heart. It hurt so much!

Images of his mother flashed inside his mind. He saw her playing the shamisen inside the garden, her dark hair glowing with purple hues under the moonlight. He saw her kind smile and the love shining in her golden eyes as she welcomed him home. The memories of the times he spent with her burned his chest even more and Yuri had difficulty breathing.

He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true! But his eyes fell on the stone tablet and he could not escape the truth any longer. The stone tablet was a funeral stone. His mother really had passed away.

As the words of the letter kept replaying in his mind again and again, he felt anger rise in him at the same time. _Your father could not come to tell you the news as he is currently on the front, so I was left with the task of informing to you._ It could only mean one thing.

His father was not even there when his mother died. He had left her all alone in that cold and sad room as she exhaled her last breath. Anger flared in him and grew until Yuri felt like it would consume him entirely. How could he? How could he leave his mother to die alone? The resentment he felt for his father the past two years grew even more.

His fist collided strongly with the harsh floor and the pain that washed over his hand was a relief from the violent emotions Yuri was feeling. Tears sprang at the corner of his eyes, but the young man did not cry. He certainly would have if the hate he felt for his father was not eating away at the agony he was feeling.

Instead he kept hitting the ground with his fist, yelling his frustration and sorrow. He kept on hitting until his knuckles were stained with his blood and he could not feel his hand anymore. He screamed and screamed until his throat was sore and then, as his anger faded, he silently wept the loss of his mother.

Schwann was leaning against the wall outside his office. He stared at the opposing wall, listening as the young man let go of the sadness and grief that plagued him. He listened as he yelled his pain at one out of many losses he would face in his life.

For that world was too cruel for things to end differently.

* * *

Yuri changed after that day. Someone who did not know him well would not have noticed, but Judith did. It was not anything drastic, but she still saw it. The young Demon kept more things to himself and he was less inclined to joking. Pain and hatred seemed to constantly haunt his eyes , well hidden underneath the mirth that still shone in his eyes, only now it was less pronounced.

Judith had known the young man for more than two years now. It was enough for her to notice all these little changes. She was worried for him, but she would not push the young man into talking to her. It was not her style, and she knew that Yuri would come to her if he needed to talk. For now, she was just content to be there with him if he ever needed her.

It was true Yuri changed after he learned the death of his mother. He was consumed with hatred towards his father. Yuri knew it was stupid, but he held him responsible for the death of his mother, and also for tearing him apart from the ones he loved. He tore his life apart. Yuri wanted to do the same to him. He did not yet know how, but for that reason he needed to get out of there.

Without really realising it, Yuri began working harder in the lessons. It was a good way to escape his thoughts and vent his frustrations. He was now a very skilled swordsman and could even spar on equal footing with one of his kenjutsu teachers. Yuri's improvement annoyed Yeager. The captain was angry because it gave him one less reason to give chores to Yuri. Even Schwann praised him lately, impressed by his growing commitment and skills. Yuri found the captain often staring at him with interest clear in his eyes.

With all those skills, Yuri would have surely received some responsibilities in the Academy if it was not for his arrogant and cocky attitude. It made the teachers unsure if they should give him more responsibilities. Yuri could not care less. He did not want to take care of the newly entered trainees.

When Judith was given that role, Yuri only teased her about having to babysit in addition from her daily routine. She said she did not mind. In fact, she enjoyed terrifying the new trainees, telling them false stories on what they would have to do in the Academy. Yuri swore, that woman was a devil, but that was precisely why Yuri got along so well with her.

Yuri was now seventeen years old and well on his way to his eighteenth birthday. He was growing impatient to get out of there, and he could tell Judith was too, even if they did not talk about it. The young man still went to the training grounds each day to train Repede. He could not believe how much his dog grew in four years. Repede now reached the Demon's waist. He looked a lot like Lambert now, the dog Flynn buried years ago.

Yuri himself now reached his adult height. His body was lean and well toned, thanks to all the training he was put through. He still kept his hair as long as before, but it was now tied into a high ponytail most of the time. Many people asked him why he did not cut it. Yuri told them it was because he liked it long, but it was not the only reason. Looking at it reminded him of his mother. Her hair had been the same shade as his, and she kept hers really long, so Yuri could not bring himself to cut it.

Judith also almost reached her adult size. She was already making many of the other trainees drool and fantasize about her. Yuri was not interested, but he did notice she had quite the body. Some of their fellow trainees thought Yuri was crazy for not trying anything on Judith, but the Demon had never seen Judith as anything more than a good friend. Nonetheless, it did not mean he could not throw flirtatious comments at her. Seeing the other boys's jealous faces afterwards was always so funny.

Two months before his eighteenth birthday, and ultimately his graduation from the Academy, Yuri was summoned to a private lounge reserved for the teachers. He was really intrigued as he did not know what it could be about. When Yuri arrived in front of the room, he knocked against the door. He heard the distinctive voice of Schwann on the other side telling him to enter.

Yuri slid the door open and entered the lounge, closing it behind him. He looked curiously around the lounge. There were some tatamis lying on the floor near a low table on which some tools seemed to be laying, but Yuri could not see what they were from where he stood. The only light came from some candles scattered around the room.

Yuri saw Schwann standing in the middle of the room, clad in his armor. The young Demon bowed his head deeply in a sign of respect. He waited for the captain to speak.

"At ease," the older man said simply and waited until Yuri had straightened up and was waiting for him to continue.

"Surely you've heard of the initiation ritual, haven't you?" Schwann asked in more or less a question.

Yuri nodded. "Yes, Captain. Though I don't exactly know what happens during the ritual," he answered with a slight hesitation.

All Yuri knew was that every soldier had to go through a secret ritual before gaining a place in the army.

"It goes without saying. Every trainee is asked to keep this ritual absolutely secret. You mustn't tell anyone about what will take place here. Is that clear?" the captain asked solemnly.

Yuri did not understand why this had to be kept secret, but he nodded nonetheless. Schwann seemed satisfied with his answer.

He went to a fusuma door across the room and slid it open. It gave way to another room. A middle aged man had been sitting there patiently the entire time. Yuri had never seen him before and his curiosity grew even more.

The man was holding a bowl of water and some towels in his hands. He rose to his feet and went to sit between the tatamis and the table, where he put down what he was holding. He began to fumble with whatever tools were on the table. Seeing the look of curiosity on the young man's face, Schwann decided it was time to tell him what would take place here.

"The initiation rite consists of getting a tattoo. It's necessary that each soldier wear one. It is our pride and it gives us the strength we need to accomplish the task of servicing our emperor."

Yuri's eyes widened at those words. A tattoo... he would not have guessed that. He thought it would be something more... painful. Yuri was far from doubting that _this _ritual was already painful enough. Schwann saw the look on his face.

"Don't think too lightly of this ordeal. It's very time consuming and also very painful. This will be a true test of your courage and your capacity for pain."

Now Yuri was getting worried. He had no idea of what he should brace himself for. Schwann motioned the tatamis in a gesture of his hand.

"Remove your shirt and lay down on your stomach. We'll begin as soon as you are ready," the captain said calmly.

Yuri nodded and began to unbutton the top of his uniform. When he had finished, Schwann took his shirt from him and Yuri went to lay on the tatamis, laying his chin on his folded arms. He could not stop a question from escaping his lips.

"What are you going to carve on me?" Yuri was not really polite as nervousness began to kick in, but Schwann did not seem to mind.

"All the teachers have come to a consensus on the design most fitting for you, since we are the ones who saw you grow these past five years, but ultimately, Ryuku-taishou is the one who had the last word."

Hearing the name of his father, Yuri stiffened unconsciously. It was a usual reaction coming from him whenever he heard his name lately. Yuri looked warily at the man sitting next to him as he manipulated a needle of sharpened bamboo. The young man's attention went back to Schwann when the captain answered his question.

"We are going to carve on you a lion(7) on a bed of lotuses. The lion represents strength, pride, and protection against anything that might harm you. The lotuses represent the purity of the soul, the detachment from earthly relations, and the capacity to rise above the painful ordeals that will cross your path."

Yuri listened in silence as Schwann told him the burden he would have to bear for his entire life, because those were the vows he would have to uphold until he exhaled his last breath.

"Be sure to live according to these qualities," Schwann concluded and locked his gaze with Yuri's.

The young man's own gaze was burning with a never ending fire, accepting the burden of these markings. Schwann was satisfied with what he saw. He turned to the middle aged man and bowed his head at his attention.

"Well, I must depart. I leave him in your care."

The man smiled at him and also bowed in front of the captain. "Of course. Do not worry, Schwann-taii."

Schwann then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuri turned his attention on the older man. He watched as he mixed different shades of ink and inserted it into the needle of sharpened bamboo. Yuri's nervousness only grew when he saw that. The man gave him a piece of clothing and Yuri eyed him with confusion.

"Take this. It will come in handy if you feel the need to scream. Schwann-taii was right. It will be very painful and time consuming. The tattoo will cover your entire back. It will take many days to complete," the man told him and Yuri drew a nervous smile.

It wouldn't really hurt that much, right? The tattooist put a hand on his shoulder, probing him to lay flat on his stomach. He leaned over the young Demon, bringing the needle close to his skin.

"Don't move. You have to stay motionless. Now relax," he insisted on that fact and Yuri did as told.

When the needle first pierced his skin, Yuri took back his thoughts. It hurt like hell. He was glad the man had given him a cloth. As the man kept piercing his skin and pushing the ink underneath it, Yuri bit into the cloth to muffle his screams of pain. The tattooist told him again to relax and Yuri only wanted to yell "how the _hell_ do you want me to relax when you're freaking mutilating me?!", but he managed to contain that urge.

He took it upon himself to sit as still as he could while the man worked on his back. Sometimes, the tattooist stopped what he was doing to wipe the blood that had seeped from his back with a towel. And when he finished wiping the crimson liquid, he resumed his painful antics.

The first session went on for hours. When the man finally let him go, Yuri's back was a world of pain. The process was supposed to take several days?! The tattooist told Yuri to come back there in exactly one week, at the same time of the day. He could not work on it in the meantime, as the skin would not have healed enough. The young man already dreaded the next meeting. And who knows how many days it would take to complete it?

It took six weeks to finish Yuri's tattoo. The young man had never been so glad in his entire life. He was sick of it. When the tattooist finished, he helped Yuri into a sitting position, and he invited him to look at the result in the mirror. Yuri turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. The finished result was stunning.

A majestic lion covered his entire back, from his waist to the base of his neck, tinged with red and gold. Strength was radiating from the animal. Colourful lotuses sat in the back, completing it and making it into a fine piece of art. At least the result was worth the pain he went through. Now all that was left was to finish his training and wait for the day of his graduation.

* * *

Today was Yuri's eighteenth birthday, and also the day he was graduating from the Academy. The young man was to participate in a ceremony that would symbolise his entry into the army and also his passage from childhood to adulthood. Yuri was told over and over again that any slip out would not be tolerated.

Yuri was nervous. Of course, it was not because of the ceremony. It was because getting out of the Academy meant he made a step towards his dream. It meant the beginning of a new life. Not knowing what would happen from now on both thrilled him and made him anxious.

The ceremony started early in the morning. A servant waited for Yuri outside the dorms to guide him through the first steps of the ritual. First, Yuri was led to the baths. The servant guided him to a private bath that was filled with purifying water. Two other servants waited for him there.

They removed his clothes and washed his body, pouring the purifying water on him. It was supposed to cleanse the body of every impurity so that Yuri could be born anew. They then took care of his hair. Yuri had to refrain himself from stopping them at that point. He did not like other people touching it, but stopping them would have been considered rude.

When they finished, they helped him get dressed into a black kimono(8) with silver embroidery at the edge of the collar and the sleeves. They tied his hair up with many silver ornaments. When it was done, they guided him to a little room where incense was burning on an altar. Yuri was told that he would have to meditate here for the rest of the morning.

That was a real pain. Yuri absolutely loathed that kind of thing, just like he hated all the formalities revolving around that ceremony. He just wanted this to be over with. On top of everything, he was hungry as hell since he had been forbidden to eat or drink anything since last night.

The morning finally came to an end. Yuri was glad for that as he was bored to death. Meditating really was not his thing. One of the servants came to get him and guided him in front of a private lounge. Yuri knew what was waiting for him on the other side. Or rather, _who_.

It was the task of the emperor to perform the ceremony of the coming of age. However, the previous emperor died a few months ago from poisoning. It was surely the work of the Angels. The throne was to be taken by his son, but he was only seven years old. He was in no way able to perform the ceremony. So many – if not all – of the decisions were made by the highest ranking military official until the emperor would be old enough to truly take his responsibilities.

Yuri's father, Ryuku, was currently assuming the rank of general, and as such commanded the entire army of Jigoku. It might be best to say his father was the one ruling over Jigoku, until the emperor was old enough. There was no doubt in Yuri's mind that behind that door, his father was waiting for him. He braced himself for this meeting after five long years.

The servant slid the door open and stepped aside. Yuri took this cue to enter the room. His guess was right. His father was seated in the room, his severe and unwavering gaze glued to Yuri. The latter found the general had not changed that much in five years. He might have gained a few wrinkles, but that was all. The same cold feeling radiated from him.

Yuri kneeled in from of his father in deep reverence. He did not want to, but he had no choice in the matter. The hatred he felt for Ryuku swirled dangerously in him, but Yuri did not show it. Now was no time to let it out. Yuri hid every feeling he felt under a perfect poker face. He was becoming good at that.

"Lift your head, son," came the solemn command.

The young man slowly lifted his head and gazed deeply into Ryuku's eyes. They stared at each other, unwavering. If Ryuku saw the strong emotions that were raging into his son, he did not speak of it.

"You have successfully completed every task that has been asked of you in your time at the Academy. It is now time for you to join the army and become a servitor of our Emperor."

Yuri bowed his head again. "It would be my honour," he said in a neutral tone.

A servant came in and brought a tray with a bottle of sake(9) and two cups. In order for Yuri to enter adulthood, he had to drink sake in company of his benefactor. Yuri went to sit across his father. The servant poured the alcohol into the two cups and handed them to the father and son before leaving the room. Yuri waited for Ryuku to drink the first sip before taking a sip himself. It was not the first time he tasted sake, but he still found it bitter.

A couple of months ago, Judith stumbled upon Yeager's personal stock of alcohol_._ She "borrowed" a couple of bottles and brought them back to the dorm. She then sneaked into the men's dorm – that was a normal occurrence – and she and Yuri drank through the night. Yuri found out he was quite a light drinker, which was not Judith's case. He was sick to his stomach the next day. He swore never to touch the god damn alcohol again. But here he was, drinking sake with his father. Luckily it was only one cup.

When they finished drinking, Ryuku stood up and stopped in front of his son. He placed his hand on Yuri's head, asking the Gods to protect him and guide him towards justice and righteousness. Yuri closed his eyes and forced himself to relax while his father offered him the Gods' benediction.

When he finished, Ryuku went back to the table and pulled something wrapped into a cotton protector from beneath the table. He untied the strings and revealed the object to Yuri's eyes: a katana. The sheath was pitch black with golden writing embedded in it.

"From now on, this is your weapon. Its name is _kurai __shishi no gekijou(__10)_. Take good care of it, as it will be your companion in both life and death."

Yuri took the offered blade and slowly unsheathed it. The refined blade glowed under the faint candlelight. It was magnificent. The name of the blade was also engraved on the metal. Yuri stared into the eyes of his father with a fire burning in his eyes.

"I'll cherish it," he declared without an ounce of hesitation.

Yes. With this blade, he would bring peace back to his country. He swore it long ago and his conviction never wavered since then.

Ryuku straightened up. "Good. Before you go back, I have another announcement to make. Starting tomorrow, you will be granted the rank of second lieutenant. You will serve under Schwann-taii, at his own request."

That announcement surprised Yuri. He was quite sure it showed on his face, but Ryuku said nothing. The young man thought he saw a glimpse of annoyance on his father's face, but as soon as it came, it was gone. He did not know if he imagined it.

"Further instructions will be given to you tonight. You are dismissed. Do not disappoint me."

Somehow, Yuri suspected his father said the last part to him personally. Yuri stared at him again, trying to guess what he was thinking. Ryuku had not talked about his mother at all, had not even said a word about it. Not that it surprised him. Yuri thought bitterly that he surely was not affected by her death very much. This angered him, but he showed nothing of it. Instead, he sheathed his sword and bowed in front of the general before taking his leave.

As he walked down the hallway towards the dorms, Yuri shook all thoughts of his father away. There was so much for him to rejoice about that he did not want the general to poison his thoughts. Starting tomorrow, Yuri would actively work towards the promise he and Flynn had made. Flynn... Yuri wondered how his friend was doing. He felt guilt nagging at his chest as he tried his best these past five years to forget about his friend. But he did it only to spare himself the pain of losing his best friend.

Now, the Demon felt the long suppressed longing come back to haunt him as hope of seeing his friend filled his entire being. At the same time, he felt doubt mix with the hope. He abandoned Flynn five years ago, without a single explanation. The Angel might even have put an end to their friendship.

That thought was too painful to bear. Yuri did not even want to think about that possibility. Now that there was a slight chance of seeing Flynn again, Yuri could not stop the thoughts from invading his mind again. He longed to see his friend's gentle smile and as much as he hated it, he longed to hear him ask him after a blatant defeat: "Are you okay, Yuri?"

He just hoped it was not too late to save their friendship. The Demon could never forgive himself if he had ruined it all.

* * *

Later in the evening, a servant came to get Yuri and brought him to a private lounge. When he entered the room, Yuri was surprised to see Captain Schwann. He had not seen his teacher since the day the captain told Yuri of the initiation ritual, two months ago. The older man had not given lessons at the Academy since then, and Yeager had soon followed. The recruits were assigned other teachers for the two disciplines.

The young man guessed Schwann and Yeager were asked to return to the battlefield once more, but here was Schwann sitting leisurely on a tatami on the other side of a low table. Yuri bowed to his soon to be superior. Schwann made a motion of his hand.

"At ease, Yuri. Come sit with me," he asked Yuri on a gentler tone than the long haired man ever heard from him.

Yuri did as told and waited for the captain to talk first. Yuri was unsure of what to say. He was rarely summoned into Schwann's presence alone. Schwann seemed to feel his unease. He smiled gently at him.

"Don't be so stiff. It's not like you to be so formal. You can relax when it's just you and me. After all, starting tomorrow, we will be on the same team."

Yuri threw a surprised look at the captain. He never would have expected that from him. After all, Yuri almost never saw the man outside of the lessons, where Schwann was always so rigid and uptight. Yuri made himself more comfortable. Schwann seemed pleased by that.

He took the bottle of sake lying on the table and poured two cups, handing one to Yuri. The latter took it and thanked the captain. He took that time to study him closer. The older man was barely in his early thirties, and yet, he looked so tired. The features of his face were strained and he had dark bags under his eyes. There was stubble on his chin, which meant he had not shaved for a couple of days. This made the man look older than he was. Schwann noticed the young man's staring.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he inquired, wanting Yuri to speak his mind.

The long haired man shook himself from his reverie and remembered he had indeed something to ask him. Yuri put down his cup of sake.

"Yeah. Why did you specifically ask to have me in your brigade? I'm just curious."

He was wondering about that since his father told him so. Yuri knew he was skilled, but his attitude made some of the higher ups worry about his efficiency. And here was Schwann, giving him the rank of second lieutenant without that much of a thought. He wanted to know why.

Schwann also put down his cup and looked intensely into Yuri's eyes.

"I asked for you because I saw you have potential. A lot of potential. I have been watching you a lot the past few months I was here. I saw loyalty, a deep conviction and also the need to protect others. There is a fire burning in you that I have rarely seen in anyone. These are qualities that I am searching for. I need people like you in my team. And as second lieutenant, I will expect you to protect my back. My life will be in your hands. I couldn't just pick anyone for that task."

Yuri was pleasantly surprised to hear this. He did not know the man held him in such high regards. Schwann saw the rather smug look on his face. He scowled.

"But don't go thinking you can slack off just because I took you into my brigade! I will be expecting no less from you than what I saw at the Academy."

Yuri pulled a face at that. "Aw, man! I should have known better," he muttered under his breath, but his captain heard him. It made him smile.

Yuri soon regained his serious. "Captain Schwann... can I ask you another question?"

The older man nodded. "Sure. Go ahead."

Yuri hesitated several seconds before finally speaking his mind.

"I may be wrong, but my father didn't seem pleased that you decided to take me into your team. Why is that?"

Yuri was quite sure he did not imagine the look that crossed Ryuku's face for a split moment. Schwann sighed softly and took a small sip of sake.

"You guessed right. Your father wanted you to join his own brigade. So when I offered to take you with me, he was very displeased. The only reason why he did not object – he had every right to, believe me – was because he felt he had a debt to repay me."

Yuri was curious about that debt, but the confusion he felt about the rest of his captain's words overthrew that.

"Why though? I know my father enough to know he didn't want to do it out of fatherly love," he said bitterly.

The captain's expression softened. "You are right. General Ryuku probably wanted to keep you close because it would be easier to keep an eye on you. But _I_ think it would have been a waste. One of your greatest assets is that fiery temper of yours. Keeping it in check would be a big mistake. That is also one of the reasons why I insisted in having you in my team. When I learned of his decision, I didn't want that potential to go to waste."

Yuri was furious to hear that. Even now, when he was eighteen years old and had completed his training, his father was still treating him like a little kid. Damn it, this was not funny.

"Should have known better than to ask," he said bitterly.

Schwann had a compassionate smile. "Don't let it get to you too much, now. Tomorrow will be the beginning of your new life. Let's drink to that!"

The captain lifted his cup to Yuri and the latter did the same. They drank as Schwann began to tell him of the tasks he would have to do as his second lieutenant.

Yuri came back to the dorms rather late and was not too surprised to see Judith waiting for him, sitting on his bed. She sneaked in the men's dorm once again. She pulled a pouting face when she saw Yuri enter the dorm.

"Where were you? I was bored to death waiting for you," Judith complained in mock boredom.

Yuri smiled halfway. "Yeah, right. I just had a little talk with Captain Schwann. Starting tomorrow, I'll serve on his brigade as his second lieutenant."

Judith seemed impressed by that. "Oh, someone's gotten important," she teased him and Yuri laughed softly.

He went to sit next to Judith. "It's nothing! But seriously, I can't wait to get out there tomorrow. I'm sick of this place."

The young woman also laughed. "I see what you mean. And to think I must stay here another three months. It will be so lonely without you around."

Yuri looked at her face, only to see her usual mysterious smile etched on her lips.

"You know, Judy, I can't seem to know if you're telling the truth or not sometimes," he wondered out loud.

Judith cocked her head to the side. "I don't see why. I think of myself as someone pretty clear cut."

Yuri shook his head in amused exasperation. "If you say so. But hey, I'll miss you too."

He only realized what he had said when he saw Judith's wide smile. He turned his head away, embarrassed. Judith leaned towards him to see his face.

"Are we getting a little sentimental, per chance?" she teased with obvious amusement.

Yuri stubbornly kept his gaze away. "Nah, it's just your imagination," Yuri replied evasively.

Luckily for him, Judith was not the kind to like probing around. She got to her feet and punched Yuri's shoulder playfully.

"Whatever. Hey, good luck out there. Don't go dying in any ditches before I get a chance to join you," she said playfully, in her own way worrying about him.

Yuri finally turned his face towards her once more. He smiled gently at her.

"Don't worry; I'm tougher than I look. I'll be waiting for you, Judy," Yuri's voice turned serious.

Judith waved at him before leaving the room with one last glance at her friend.

When she was gone, Yuri plopped back against the pillow of his bed. He stared at the ceiling, his mind filled with thoughts of what his life would be like starting tomorrow.

He was glad to be able to work with Schwann. The more Yuri met with him, the more he warmed up to him. Schwann seemed to care about Yuri in his own way and that was something unknown to the young man. His own father did not even care that much about him. Schwann even told him Repede would be coming with them. Yuri knew the dog could not wait to go outside. He was getting bored lately. Yuri could perfectly understand that.

The young man lifted his arm in front of his eyes and stared at the golden bracelet at his wrist. Yuri began to wear it since that fateful day. A veil of sadness covered the young Demon's eyes.

_"You will grow up into a fine man, one I will be proud of."_ He wondered if his mother would really be proud of him if she saw him now. He missed her deeply, but he knew there was no getting her back. She was gone and he would never see her again, but there were other people he cared about that he would protect with everything he had. He would put an end to this war, or die trying.

Yuri did not know when he finally managed to fall asleep, but when he did, his last thoughts drifted to a blond boy with eyes as blue as the purest water.

* * *

_(1)__Fusuma: _The sliding doors inside a Japanese home that separate rooms from other rooms and hallways.

_(2)__Shamisen: _A Japanese musical instrument resembling a lute, having a very long neck and three strings played with a plectrum.

_(3)__San: _This suffix is a mark of respect towards the person on whose name it's attached to. It's usually used when you talk to someone older than yourself.

_(4)__Taishou: _General.

_(5)__Tatami:_ A thick rectangular mat made of woven straw.

_(6)__Taii: _Captain. We know most of you heard that captain was taichou (Bleach *cough*), but according to the official Japanese military, and taking example on Fullmetal Alchemist's military, taii is the term used.

_(7)_We decided on a lion instead of a wolf, because lions were often tattooed on the bodies in the Asian culture, but not the wolf. I thought it still fitted Yuri, since he also has a title in the game named "Dark Lion".

_(8)__Kimono: _A loose sashed ankle-length garment with wide sleeves, worn in Japan.

_(9)__Sake: _A Japanese alcohol made from rice.

_(10)__kurai shishi no gekijou: _Literally means "The furor of the dark lion". Sorry if some of you think the translation is not accurate. I did my best with what I had. Don't sue me! ^^

* * *

**A/N: **Here ends Chapter 1! We hope you liked it! ^^

Now you know why Yuri disappeared all of a sudden! You'll have to bear another chapter - this time on Flynn's side since Saenda is the one writing the next chapter - without the two of them meeting each other again. Sorry about that ^^'

If some of you were wondering, the name 'Ryuku' means 'Dragon of death' and 'Tsukiko' means 'Daughter of the moon'. We thought both names fitted the characters. We do hope you like the original characters so far, even if Ryuku is not really... friendly XD (**Rose: **I personally adore him ^^)

As for Schwann, maybe some of you wonder why his personality is so different from Raven. It's intentional. That's why he is named Schwann. We wanted to picture his personality as the captain of the knights Schwann Oltorain. Of course, we don't see him enough in the game to have a clear picture of his personality, so we do hope you like this Schwann. :)

About Judith, we fiddled a little with her age. We had no choice if we wanted her to enter the Academy at the same time as Yuri, because she's supposed to be younger than Yuri in the game (even though we always thought she was older because of how mature she was XD). We hope you don't mind!

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Theory Of A Deadman - Wait For Me_

_Bon Jovi - I Want To Be Loved_

_Jason Mraz - Sleeping To Dream_

**Saenda: **I also did a drawing for chapter one. So far so good xD It's a bit more rushed, but I hope you'll still like it. At least, you get to see Ryuku and Tsukiko ;p Here it is: saenda. deviantart art/New-moves-322177678 (remove the spaces and add "dot com slash" between "deviantart" and "art").

Tell us what you think and we hope to see you in the next chapter! ^^

Rose&Saenda


	3. Chapter 2 : Knighthood

**A/N:** Hi guys! We're back with chapter 2!

We have to warn you that this chapter is really long, so if you don't have enough time it might be wise to wait a little before reading it ^^'

We're sorry if some of you find this chapter too long, but it will be impossible to cut the chapters in two when they will be about the same size. Since it's a collab, we've separated the chapters with specific parts in our planning.

We own nothing apart from the storyline and our original characters.

You might also want to know that there will be blood and violence in this one.

This chapter is also not edited, unfortunately, so you'll have to bear with us ^^'

So that's about it! Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Knighthood**

He could not believe what he was doing. As he clutched the cloak tighter around him, Flynn wondered for the umpteenth time why he was adventuring in enemy territory. This was dangerous! If he got caught, he would be killed on the spot, he knew that too well. But his conscience and his feet had both led him to this place out of the growing worry he was feeling every day.

Since the day following Yuri's birthday, the Demon did not show up a single time, even though the Angel made sure to come as much as possible during his short breaks. Not once did he see silky black hair flowing around, or did he hear any noises, any yells of attacks as his friend practiced his sword, and any barks of joy from the puppy they rescued months ago. It was utterly silent and Flynn's sinking feeling, the one he felt that day, only grew deeper. At first, he felt mostly hurt and angry; Yuri had promised him he would come. He had lied to him.

But then, it hit Flynn that lying just was not like the Demon. That was when worry sank in. What if something had happened to his friend? What if he was hurt again or he was gravely sick? The blonde tried his best not to think the worst; surely Yuri was alright, he just had unforeseen difficulties to take care of.

However, as the days became weeks, the Angel's worry only increased tenfold and he got restless, wondering what he should do. That was when his brain suggested he go check on him and before he even took the time to think on that dangerous idea, he was grabbing his cloak, was making sure his sword was at his side and was leaving for the other side of the border. Only when he almost reached the city did he realise how rash this had been and he wondered if he should go back. It was not too late, he had not been spotted. If he went back now, he would not be hurt and no one would have noticed his presence; everything would go on as it normally would.

And yet, his anxiety was too strong. He did not know why Yuri was not coming anymore. Well, technically, that was not really the truth. He had an idea: the dark haired boy must have enrolled in the army as well. What Flynn did not understand was why he had not showed up on the day he had promised he would come and why his absence was prolonging so. That was why the Angel was worried sick, and why he gathered his courage to move forward to the city. He would find out the reason and he would make sure his friend was alright.

He was careful as he approached the city, making sure there was no one near the edges to spot him like the last time he had brought Yuri back. He entered through an alleyway that was empty, since it was blocked in the middle with a fence and tons of wooden boxes. He nimbly climbed the fence, careful not to stick his cloak in any nails that would rip it off, before gracefully jumping on the other side after checking that there was still no one. He then approached the other side of the alley slowly, but stopped and glued himself to the wall in the darkness of the alley as people passed before the small street.

He could not try to blend in with the crowd just yet. Even with his cloak on, he would stand out if he wandered around too long without any destination. He needed a plan, a way to find out where Yuri lived. He knew that his father was someone important, but that was almost it. That must have meant that he lived in a relatively big house, but there could be tons of big houses and Flynn could not possibly check them all.

This was starting to get complicated. Why had not he thought things through _before _coming here?

"Is Tsukiko-sama doing better?" someone not too far from the alley asked.

Flynn started, having been torn from his thoughts, and was suddenly sure he would be caught, but when he realised that no one was looking at him, he relaxed. That was when he replayed the words he had heard in his head and his eyes widened. Tsukiko? Had Yuri not mentioned that name before? Yes, yes he had! It was his mother's name! He could still remember the Demon talking fondly of the person who loved him the most and who played to him songs on an instrument Flynn could not remember the name of. At the time, the Angel had felt so happy to hear his friend speak like that, but he had also been so very jealous that the Demon got to know his parents and be loved by them.

Now was not the time to think of it, however. He had a trail, one that could lead him to Yuri's house. Slowly, he took small steps to the side and carefully looked in the direction he heard the voice in order to take a look at the person. He immediately saw a man and a woman: the man was a merchant and was currently filling a basket with vegetables that the woman was holding while she checked the products on the shelves. She sighed softly at the merchant's question.

"She seems to be doing better, however I am still worried about her. Her illness seems to be worse as of late," the woman replied with concern filling her voice and expression.

At that, the blonde gasped. Yuri's mother was ill? Was that why he had not showed up lately? That could explain so many things, but he needed to make sure, and for that, he needed to follow that woman. From the way things looked, he was almost sure she worked at his friend's home and, without knowing it, she would lead him there.

He waited for her to say goodbye to the merchant and to walk away before he stepped on the street and followed her at a distance. The Angel was glad that his cloak was long enough to cover his entire body. The people's clothes were so different than his own; he would have been immediately spotted otherwise.

Of course, he was still given odd looks, but he was walking rather quickly and the Demons did not seem to want to approach him – maybe they thought he was a beggar or something. The only times when he was stopping in alleyways and dark spots were when he saw guards – they were not difficult to locate since they carried weapons and had particular outfits. He would then wait until he was sure they would not spot him before he would resume his walk. He could feel his heart beat rather quickly because of the adrenaline and nervousness.

When they arrived in front of a relatively big mansion – Flynn could not believe he had almost lost that woman twice! –, the Angel realised that there were guards at the entrance. Now, he was sure that this was the right place. It was big, just like a general's house should be. All that was left to do was to find another way to enter the place and make sure that Yuri was all right.

He started by circling the surrounding wall to see if he could either climb it or crawl under a small hole. It took a while before he spotted a tall tree near the wall that he could climb in order to jump on the other side. He clambered up, making sure to dissimulate himself with the leaves so that he could take a look of his surroundings before going on the other side. He did not want any guards discovering him now that he had come all this way!

It was only when he was completely sure it would be safe that he reached for the wall and carefully kneeled on its top. He then decided to jump on the roof, believing it would be a safer place to travel in order to find where Yuri was. This way, he would be on the lookout for any guards and would be able to hide quickly if they ever thought of looking up.

As he walked, the blonde wondering how he would find his friend, the strangest music he had ever heard filled his ears. It was not like anything Flynn had ever listened to before. The melody was beautiful, sad and heart wrenching actually, and yet he could not understand how it was played. He thought it were chords, but the way they rang out felt so different than the instruments he heard in his own country. It held so much more feelings.

Curious, pondering on the fact that maybe it was the instrument Yuri had talked to him long ago, he walked in the music's direction while he kept himself as low as possible in order not to be seen. Soon, he was met by the sight of a beautiful woman with long silky ebony hair – hair that, Flynn realised, were exactly like Yuri's. This definitely was his friend's mother.

The Angel found himself mesmerized by both her beauty as she played and the melody that was produced by the strange string instrument. It was so very sorrowful and tragic that Flynn found his heart squeezing in pain as he leaned more and more forward without realising it. Then, the worst happened: his hand reached for a loose tile, which made him lose his balance and he ungracefully slid on the roof only to fall down – luckily – in a bush with barely any garnish in the garden where Tsukiko was playing.

Thankfully, he managed to contain the cry of surprise and pain that died to come out of his lips, so hopefully no one would come just yet – unless, of course, the woman cried out for help. He knew she had seen him fall, he had heard a startled yelp and the music had abruptly stopped.

Flynn groaned in pain as he tried to shift, making sure that nothing was broken and that he was merely sore from the fall. He then opened his eyes to be met by a frightful golden gaze above him. For a mere moment, the Angel stupidly thought that it was the only thing she had not in common with Yuri, but then he realized that she was opening her mouth to cry out; the hood over his head must have fallen off and his hair and eyes were surely visible. She must be thinking he was some kind of spy coming to kill her.

"No… I haven't seen Yuri," he breathed loud enough before he could think on his words and he realised how stupid they had been.

Now she would think he was aiming for her son! God, he had just signed his death sentence, literally!

However, contrary to his belief, instead of running off to get some help, the fright transformed to understanding and she slowly crouched, unsure if she should give the Angel a hand or not.

"You're Yuri's friend," she told in the very same tone he did and the blonde was surprised to realise it was not a question, rather an affirmation.

She _knew_.

"He talked about me?" Flynn wondered as he tried to sit up out of the bush, wincing slightly at the pain he was feeling in his back.

Tsukiko nodded, giving him a hesitant smile.

"He never told me you were an Angel, but he talked about you, yes. Now I understand why he left for such long periods a day and why he never presented his friend to me. It makes sense."

She seemed more at ease now and Flynn found himself calming down, the fear of being captured and killed less present in his mind.

"Where's Yuri?" the blonde asked quickly, looking from left to right as if his friend would suddenly appear out of nowhere.

He needed to see him, make sure he was okay before he left. But then, his eyes met Tsukiko's golden ones and he saw the sorrow they held, the very same sorrow he had heard in the music earlier. She smiled sadly at him.

"He's not here. He's… at school," she answered, hesitant.

She saw the surprise in the blonde's features, and then the outrage suddenly surfacing and she knew that her son had explained nothing to the poor boy. She had to clear this situation before he ended up thinking the wrong ideas.

"Yuri is –"

"Tsukiko-sama?"

Yuri's mother turned quickly to the doors leading to the garden with panic. If someone came now and saw the boy, they would kill him immediately. If they did that, her son would have to grieve for a friend he had cared for deeply, she knew. She could not let that happen, the boy needed to leave immediately.

"Go, now!" she ushered in haste, pushing the Angel out of the bush. "There's a hole in the wall at the end of the garden, it's hidden by a couple of rocks," she explained as she pointed the spot.

Flynn followed her finger with his eyes, but did not move just yet.

"But…"

"Go!"

That was when he finally moved. He sprinted towards the rocks while Tsukiko quickly walked to the doors and entered the house, making sure to dissimulate the garden with her body to whoever was coming to get her.

"What is it, Yumie?"

Those were the only words Flynn barely heard before he crouched behind the rocks to find the hole his friend's mother had spoken about. It was a bit small, but not enough that Flynn would not be able to go through. For once, he was thankful that he had not yet attained his full height.

When he reached the other side, he pulled his hood down on his head and sprinted off to the same path he had taken earlier to get to the mansion. He did not stop running, even when he heard suspicious guards calling out to him and he picked up his pace when he understood that they were following him, surely thinking he was some kind of thief. Flynn was quick, and so he managed to outrun any guard trying to catch him and avoid any obstacle in his path – whether it would be humans or objects.

He managed to get out of the city safely, but never did he stop running, knowing full well that the guards were still at his heels. He ran faster, up to the woods further away, and then to the cave where Yuri and he were always playing. He made sure that he had lost the guards before he entered the place in hurry. He finally allowed himself to breathe only when he was inside the cavern near the lake where he collapsed on his knees, tired from all that running.

Tsukiko's words suddenly surfaced in his mind. '_Yuri's at school._' Yuri was at school. He was at school and he never told him? He never deigned tell him that bit of information?! And why the heck was he not showing up from time to time? Surely school was not a place where he had to stay all day and night without going out? Flynn's eyes flashed dangerously as he unsheathed his sword. He was so angry!

He slashed and screamed as he moved his sword back and forth, cutting the harmless branches and bushes in his way in his frustration. He could not believe this, he simply could not believe this! Yuri was not even coming anymore, even though he could surely take the time to do it. God, Yuri was an idiot!

Flynn was hurt by his friend's absence on the day following his birthday, but he believed that he would come back anyway, just like before. If Yuri was not coming back, he would have told Flynn, right? They were best friends, they were supposed to tell each other everything, especially something so important!

But no! The days followed and the cavern felt emptier and emptier each and every time the Angel entered. It was utterly silent and Flynn's sinking feeling had only grown deeper. He was hurt, hurt that his best friend did not believe in him, hurt that he abandoned him like that, as though he were trash to throw away with disregard. How could he? How could Yuri leave him like that? What did he do so bad that the Demon would not even deign show himself anymore?

The Angel roared in pure rage and pain as he cut everything in his way, venting all of it on anything as long as it felt _good_ and distracted his mind away from Yuri. However, it had the opposite effect since he imagined beating the crap out of the dark haired boy each time he slashed something. And the more the Demon's face appeared in his head, the more the Angel cried in fury as his heart sank.

"Stupid! Idiot!" he screamed for the umpteenth time.

And then, he stopped dead and clenched his fists tightly, his body trembling violently. He threw his head back and opened his mouth wide as he yelled:

"_You can go to hell for all I care!_"

Jaws now clamped shut as he breathed heavily, he realised with irritation that he did not feel better after throwing such a tantrum. It would not bring Yuri back. The Demon was simply gone and he could do nothing about it, nor could he do anything about the pain it brought him. He was so attached to the only real friend he had that he felt as though betrayal slapped him hardly on the cheek and he had no idea how to get up after staggering and falling to the ground.

Yuri had shown him that he was nothing to him. Why else would he be gone without saying a word? They had been best friends, or so Flynn thought, which meant that if Yuri had to leave because of school, surely he would have told the Angel. Surely he would have said something not to worry him so much anymore, not to make him feel so much pain. It meant that the blonde had not been cared for as he cared deeply for Yuri. That he was useful to pass time, but that, in the end, he _was_ an Angel, an enemy of the Demons, a person not worth of attention, even less _friendship_.

Flynn had to bite back the tears as they threatened to fall while his heart wrenched painfully. He had believed, believed so hard they had something special, but there had been none of it in Yuri's eyes.

Was their promise real then? The Angel had no idea – although somehow, he doubted it – but he was certain of one thing: he would strive to make it happen anyway. He would work hard on his own path and bring the peace they swore they would create one day. And surely, Yuri and Flynn would cross path one day or another on the battlefield. That day, the blonde would show the other how wrong he was to abandon him so. He would show the Demon the peace they promised each other, brandish it in front of Yuri's face and prove him _he_ was worthy.

With determination, Flynn turned around and walked a few steps before he stopped in front of the sword he brought with him every time he came here: Yuri's gift. For a moment, the Angel wondered what to do with it – he was oh so tempted to throw it away. Bringing it back with him now that he was resolved would only mean weakness as he would want to come back here and wait for the friend he once thought he had. However, he could not deny the happy memories he had with the Demon in the previous years. Even if they were all a lie, at least Yuri gave him something precious he enjoyed for a while.

So, he crouched slowly and picked up the sword that he unsheathed and carefully stuck it into the ground so that it would stand straight. For a moment, Flynn stared at the words engraved in the steel: 'pride' and 'strength'. Regardless of how betrayed he felt, the Yuri he had known could not be described with any other words and it brought a painful smile to Flynn's lips. From that day onward, he would forget him, put him in the back of his mind in the farthest corner so that he could work on his goal so that the day they would meet again, he would be someone worthy who could show Yuri what kind of mistake he made by leaving him behind.

And as Flynn left the cavern, resolved never to return it, he breathed a mere goodbye as he did not look back even once.

* * *

After that day, Flynn indeed did not go back to their secret hideout. He tried his best not to think about it even if, from time to time, the longing made itself unbearable. What if Yuri came back when he decided to leave? What if the Demon just arrived too late and the Angel merely _assumed_ he would not go back? But then, he would remind himself that his friend never mentioned to him that he would be going to some sort of school.

And besides, Flynn was sure that he had plenty of time to come back in those weeks the blonde worried for him. At that point, the anger and anguish would resurface and the Angel would put his assumed friend in the corner of his mind again. He had a goal to reach and it was not regret and longing that would permit him to climb higher in the ranks to one day achieve peace. He had no time to think about Yuri... literally. Since that day, Flynn trained everyday and patrolled the city to get the hang of the job.

The new trainees like him also had classes starting on the second month of their recruitment. They were taught history of their land as well as how the war began. Of course, Flynn was not surprised to hear that, apparently, the Angels were the innocent people in that story and that the Demons, as barbarous and primitive as they were, started everything.

It seemed that, thousands of years before today, Paradis was a great civilisation and the Angels lived with the help of a wonderful technology called _blastia_. They were living in harmony in their own country without much contact with the outside world, when the Demons, whom were such a young civilisation compared to the Angels, heard about such a wonderful technology and wanted to steal it for themselves. They went on a killing rampage in order to get their hands on the _blastia_ and, of course, the Angels had to retaliate to defend themselves. The Great War then ravaged and, with the years of destruction following, the technology was lost.

The blonde knew perfectly well that, even though there might be facts in the story, most of it was twisted in their favour over the years to fuel their want of revenge. Who knew what kind of story the Demons were telling to their own people? Surely the Angels were at fault in theirs.

With each class the knights received, Flynn found himself outraged by their way of seeing the Demons. They were humans, just like them; they needed to eat, to drink, to sleep; they had feelings as well, were happy and sad. But such hatred towards each other was blinding them and Flynn knew that this would be the most difficult task he would have to work on when he would be high enough in ranks. He knew that breaking that loath would take years, maybe even decades! But he would at least give his all.

Their training was fastidious; they were taught the ways of the sword, the lance as well as the battle axe, though Flynn much preferred to fight with a sword, the weapon he felt most at ease with. It was the one he used for years, after all. Even so, Flynn found he excelled in most techniques they learnt, impressing most of his teachers. And yet, never did it go to his head because he kept training during every single break they were given. He would work twice as hard as any other knight, making sure to strive to be the best only.

Of course, it did create some jealousy on other's part, but when someone finally confronted him, he beat them to a pulp without much effort. He then admonished that person – and all the others watching, for that matter – for nurturing unworthy feelings instead of knightly ones when, in reality, they should have trained harder if they were so envious. The blonde appeared so inspirational then that, since that day, every other knight looked up to his example.

Flynn had to admit that he was proud of himself. Somehow, it showed that he had some qualities for leading and, if such qualities were acknowledged by his superiors, he would be able to attain higher ranks faster. So he kept working harder and harder with his goal only in mind.

At the age of fourteen, Flynn considered himself to have become a skilled swordsman. He was able to beat everyone in the same group as he was as well as older knights that took an interest in him. His own teacher, intrigued, challenged him to a duel that the blonde accepted immediately with thrill. The minute Flynn received that offer, he made a bet with himself: if he won, he would ask to take all the exams to enter real knighthood. They were supposed to take such tests right before their sixteenth birthday – he was not even fifteen yet. He would be the youngest person to enter knighthood and this could only help him make a name into the army.

The smirk on his pupil's face amused the teacher quite much.

"Watch out, boy. Overconfidence could very well be your downfall in a fight," he warned as he took a battle stance, with his sword raised just a bit.

Flynn's smirk was suddenly gone, replaced by nothing but seriousness.

"You are right, master. I will be careful."

He had to be. This fight would mean everything to him. He needed to watch out for everything and make sure that he would win. And so he unsheathed his sword and he too readied himself for battle. His irises scanned the other's posture for a moment, searching for flaws that he could use right away. Even if someone mastered an art, there could still be imperfections.

And so he searched in his teacher's arms, in the way he held the sword, his knees... ah, there! It was faint, something only a trained eye could see: his feet were placed just a bit too apart so that, if Flynn went to his teacher's left, the latter would move just a second or two too slowly, enough to give time to the blonde to gain the upper hand. And so, without further ado, the pupil attacked, making sure to sprint on the left side.

Their swords clashed as the teacher barely managed to block. He was surprised for a brief instant; however, too brief for Flynn as he soon pushed the blonde away and attacked with a swift of his sword from left to right. The youngest jumped away, but dashed the moment the weapon was out of the way with his sword pointed towards the other's stomach. The older man took a step backwards so that he could avoid the blow and shoved Flynn's sword up with his own. The two weapons circled each other as the blonde moved to his right so that he could try and push his teacher.

However, he had to rethink his movements as the other's sword was almost shoved inside him. He blocked and pushed back his master before he himself jumped back to take a mere moment to catch his breath and to plan his next move.

He tried to think how his teacher was fighting: he was strong, of course, but somehow, every time Flynn attacked to the left, it felt as though the other man's defence and offence were weaker. Oh, it was very faint, something a normal soldier would not notice. But the blonde was well passed that state and he could now recognize such flaws. He also could use them to his advantage.

And so, he attacked once more to his master left, but this time, instead of keep fighting when the other would get the upper hand, Flynn would retreat a few steps before charging right back in. He would not be able to use this little game for long, however, because he knew the older man would understand it very quickly – surely he knew his own flaws.

And so the blonde put all his strength into his blows, trying his best to tire the other man. He moved and twirled and attacked on the left each time he saw an opening. And then, as they both attacked, the two swords both landed at each other's neck, barely inches away. They stopped dead, breathing hard and deep, eyes scanning the other in order to process what had happened. And then, Flynn realised that he had not won...

But he had not lost either.

Slowly, they removed their weapons from their position so that they could put it back in their sheath. Flynn bowed to his teacher and, when he looked back up, the older man was barking in laughter. He slapped the blonde's shoulder, making the latter startle and almost fall off, but instead he stood straight as he saw the huge grin on his master's face.

"Flynn, that was definitely some fight! I knew you had it in you!" he praised and the boy could not help but to smile pleasingly.

Maybe he did not win, but for a fourteen years old teen, he did more than well. Not much people his age could boast that they were on equal footing as their master!

That was why, even though he did not win, he requested to all his teachers to take the exams for knighthood. He may not have been as excellent in the other weapons as the sword, but he was still a very good match and he was confident that he could not fail.

Some of his teachers were hesitant at first; he would only be fifteen, could he truly be ready for the battlefield, where there would be real death? And yet, Flynn told them he was ready – he had no choice but to be ready. He knew what awaited him; knew that the field would not be a game, but rather a place where he could be killed, or captured and be tortured. Yet, this was not enough for his determination to waver. He _wanted_ to become a knight now, wanted to join the real fight and help as many people as possible.

With a lot of convincing, and much help from the teachers that also believed he would be a capable knight, he finally got the chance to prove himself. Besides, he told his teachers, if he truly was not ready, he would fail the tests and would have to wait another year. It was as simple as that.

Of course, his sword skills were impeccable, and so he aced the test rather easily. The academic tests were uncomplicated as well; he had a good memory, and so with a little more study, he was able to answer to all the questions with much facility. The last two tests were a bit more difficult – he was less of a master as with the sword, after all – but he still managed to achieve them while impressing most of his teachers. Now that he had proven himself worthy, Flynn merely needed to wait for his birthday where he would be able to receive the honours of knighthood.

* * *

He was asked to fast for an entire day before the ceremony and, during the night, he went to the cathedral where he prayed all night to their God. It was the first time he was doing this. Even though their people were very religious, it was not really spoken about at the orphanage, except when a priest came from time to time to celebrate a brief mass.

Flynn never really thought of praying to God for any help, thinking he had to do things on his own if he wanted them to advance. But that night, it somehow felt soothing. By praying, he was able to ask for whatever being that was above to help him bring peace to this land and its people. He wished not for his success to become someone of higher status, but rather to be able to obtain the strength he needed in order to save others and make sure that everyone could live happily from now on, in harmony, hand in hand.

Of course, as he prayed for such hopes, he could not help the flashes of a certain face appearing in his mind – a face he swore he would forget. What happened to Yuri? Was he well? How far was he in his training? Would they meet again? But after such questions, Flynn would get angry, both at the Demon and at himself. The dark haired boy had abandoned him, he could not crack up now of all time. No, he swore he would forget Yuri and he would. He needed to become stronger before he could ever think on the other boy again.

The next morning, two young boys came to get him and they led him out of the cathedral to the palace where he was taken to the private baths. They helped him wash, doing so in certain practiced movements as it would be expected in rituals, and when they were finished, he was dressed in a red robe with a black doublet over it before his sword was handed to him. Flynn knew that the red represented the blood in which he would be bathed over the years because of the battlefield, while the black represented his mortality as well as the rest of mankind. It meant that he would see nothing but death in the time to come and he pursed his lips at the thought. He really needed to change things around here.

He was asked to go back to the cathedral where the religious ceremony would be held. Upon hearing those words, the blonde got excited. It would not be long now before he would officially enter knighthood; he would be one step closer from his dream!

He was glad, also, that he got to do this ceremony alone. Usually, a ceremony or two would be upheld in a year, reuniting as much trainees as possible that would have gotten their sixteenth birthday. However, Flynn managed to do everything before his fifteenth birthday, and so his teachers insisted towards the council and the bishop that he should be allowed to participate in a ceremony alone. According to them, the young boy deserved nothing less. It flattered the Angel and boasted his confidence in his capabilities of climbing higher as well.

As he entered the sacred building, Flynn was surprised to see so many people already sitting on the benches in each row. It looked almost as if the entire city was here for his ceremony. Of course, there would be a mass before the bishop started anything with him, but somehow, Flynn had the feeling that most of them were curious to see him. He was going to be the youngest man entering knighthood, after all. At that, a sense of pride surged him and he smiled softly. If he had the honour of getting well known like this, it would be easier to reach for his goal someday, considering he needed to become a powerful figure.

He was led to a seat on the front as people murmured, gazing curiously at him. They all quieted down, however, when the bishop stood from his own seat at the front and raised his voice, announcing the beginning of mass in the ancient language. Flynn had to admit that he barely listened at first. One of the reasons was that he could not understand a single word that was uttered, and he was also more curious about the people near him. The king was there, which was not much of a surprise considering he would be the one finalizing the ceremony.

What took him aback was the fact that the whole royal family was there: the queen, as well as princess Estellise and prince Ioder. Had he raised that much curiosity out of everyone? Even members of the council were present!

His blue irises slowly went back to the bishop and he listened to the preaching intently, waiting for his name to be mentioned. After an hour, the bishop finally came to a conclusion of his mass.

"_Nous te remercions Dieu, toi qui nous béni. __Puisses-tu bénir ton nouveau partisan._[1] Arise, Flynn Scifo!" the bishop's strong voice resonated in the wide structure of the cathedral.

Nervousness filled the blonde's heart for a brief moment; however he soon chased it away. He could be nothing but strong and sure so that he could show he was worthy of his new title. He stood up and strode towards the altar, stopping just before the steps. He took his sword out and presented it to the bishop as he kneeled in front of the latter.

God's messenger gently lifted the weapon from Flynn's hands and carefully placed it on the altar.

"_Entends-nous, Dieu, nous t'implorons par nos prières de daigner bénir cette épée que ton serviteur souhaite ceinturer par la main droite de Ta majesté. Qu'elle soit aussi la défense et protection des églises, des veuves, des orphelins et de tous ceux qui servent Dieu contre la cruauté des Païens; qu'elle soit puissante et une peur et terreur pour tous les escrocs,_[2]" he blessed the weapon with prayers in the sacred language before he took a few steps back.

His eyes lied on the king and he made a gesture to mention that he could now come, bowing slightly. The sovereign stood up and gracefully walked to the altar before seizing the sword so that it would lay flat in both his hands.

"Flynn Scifo, thou may look up," the king ordered and Flynn lifted his head which he had kept bowed until now.

His face showed nothing but determination as the sovereign kept going.

"Tell me, young lad, why thou strivest to become a knight."

"To protect our people and bring peace to our land. I will fight with all my might so that I can make this become the only truth," he answered without hesitation. "That is because a knight is sworn to valour. And so my heart will know only virtue. My blade will defend the helpless. My might will uphold the weak. My words will only speak truth. My wrath will undo the wicked. My knowledge will defeat ignorance. My skills will be taught to the willing. My temper shall be held by patience. I will give aid to those who seek it. And I will ask for aid when needed," the Angel recited the knight code. "I swear that from now on, I shall live up to these words only."

The man before him raised his sword to lightly tap it on his left shoulder.

"Then I hereby dub thee, Flynn Scifo, Imperial Knight. Thou wilt protect not only thy king, but thy people as well. Fight in order to bring justice and may thou livest a life of success."

The sword then tapped his right shoulder before the king subtly gestured for him to stand up so that the weapon could be handed to him once more. Flynn carefully sheathed it back and bowed to his sovereign.

He was now, truly, an imperial knight.

* * *

He discreetly fled from the room he was currently in, quickly disappearing behind the double glass doors to be greeted by the cold air of the night. Flynn inhaled deeply, already sensing the uncomfortable warmth of the room leaving his body, replaced with shivers that definitely felt good. He took a glimpse of the party that still held up inside, knights dancing, chatting and chanting loudly with glasses of beers in hands, and the blonde sighed amusingly.

He was happy that this party had been thrown for him in order to welcome him in the knights, but somehow, he suspected they had done that as a reason to hold festivities and drink as much as possible during the night. Frankly, this was not the way the Angel liked to celebrate; he was the serious type, partying just did not come in his vocabulary since he did not know how to.

The main hall of the knights' quarters became more and more suffocating, which meant he had to leave to get some fresh air. It had been some task, mind you, considering each time he tried to get away, another person would come to him, either offering him beer that he would politely decline or asking him to dance – the female knights, of course. But in the end, he managed to slip away without anyone noticing and he could now enjoy the cold on his face and skin as he walked further away from the doors into the garden.

He looked up at the dark sky covered in almost eternal clouds, wondering if one day he would see the bright stars that were supposed to light up their world. The centuries of war had wasted their lands: the forests and vegetations had been burned, the earth had been dried out and it was harder to find water around.

Even the sky had reflected the desolated nature with its grey clouds that barely let any rain out. They almost had nothing left of their grounds because of a stupid war and nobody high enough in status seemed to care about it. They merely kept their attention on the fight, trying to win against the other side, and thus fuelling this vicious circle of impoverishing their resources for the people living in the cities. It infuriated Flynn so much now that he realised what the war truly meant – suffering not only for the ones fighting on the front, but mostly for the citizens who were left with nothing. He needed to climb higher, needed to change things, needed to bring peace!

A rustle further away broke his train of thoughts and his hand immediately flew to his sword's handle as his eyes scanned the garden. He saw movement further away, near the broken fountain – a statue of a winged being falling apart – and he slowly made his way to the carved stone.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" he ordered loudly, unsheathing his weapon slightly, ready for a fight if needed be.

Instead, he heard a high yelp and as he circled the fountain, he found himself facing a young girl. Yet, not any young girl: it was the princess. Flynn would recognize those pink hair and those emerald eyes anywhere, especially since he saw them that very morning. His eyes widened in surprised before he quickly bowed to her on a knee, leaving his sword in its sheath.

"I am so sorry princess Estellise, I hadn't realised you were the one in the gardens. I wouldn't have threatened you otherwise. Please forgive me," he berated himself for his idiocy.

He should not jump to conclusions so fast! What if he hurt an innocent person because of his rash actions? Stupid!

"N-no! Don't apologize. I was being suspicious, wasn't I?" her soft voice rose up and the blonde heard her steps coming nearer.

She crouched next to him, tilting her head to see if she could get a hold of his eyes.

"I'm the one who's sorry. I should have mentioned who I was the minute you came in the gardens, but I was being too shy, so I ran. Because of that, you thought there was an intruder. That's normal."

Flynn glanced at her, but neither his head nor his body moved. She was the princess, he owed her respect.

"I'm glad, actually, that you would have jumped to that conclusion. It means you're careful and you really want to get rid of evil," she giggled and stood up before offering both her hands to Flynn.

The blonde blinked at them for an instant and then smiled gently, standing up as well on his own, his head still bowed in respect. Her smile faltered ever so slightly upon seeing him so formal, but she did not seem to mind it that much.

"You are kind, princess. Thank you."

Flynn had to wonder why she was here, though. It was dangerous for the princess to roam around at such an hour, alone especially. When he asked her just that, a blush crept on her cheeks as she twisted her hands together and moved her ankle in a circle.

"Well, you see..." she started, obviously shy, "I was curious about you."

The newly made knight blinked once and twice before he threw her a disorientated look. She was curious about him? He was just a lowly knight – for now – so had his ceremony really attracted such attention towards the upper class, enough for the princess herself to come in person? If so, luck really was on his side. Oh, he knew he worked hard and he earned that attention, but still, it was more than he expected.

"I mean, I wanted to meet this very talented man who had been able to attain the title of knight before the usual required age. It's never been seen!"

Flynn chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I merely worked very hard to achieve this, because I needed to become a knight as soon as possible. I need to climb higher and higher in order to reach my goal," he explained, wondering why he was telling this much to someone he had merely met – the princess, at that.

But the way she stared at him in admiration, and the way she wanted to know more as if she drank any information that came to hand, he could not help but indulge her in his objectives. She seemed trustworthy and there could be no harm if he befriended her as long as he respected her and never forgot the position they were both in, was there?

"Still, what you did was very impressive! My father was proud to know that one of his knights was eager to protect his nation as much as you did. He told me you are an example of a true knight and that your fervour and your way of executing your duties should be followed by everyone else. If new knights were to follow your example, we would be sure to protect people as well as our lands. I'm even more certain that we would be able to win and bring peace to our country."

Her enthusiasm was contagious, but Flynn found that her last words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Be able to win and bring peace to their country. Peace was of course his goal, but did they really need to _win_ this war? Everyone was human, may they be Demons or Angels. Could they not just live together? Call a truce? Would that not bring more happiness in their lands? If they stopped the war, they could work together and, that way, they could find solutions to the desolated environment by bringing ideas and arguments the other people would not be able to think of. The blonde Angel dreamed of that.

"We don't need to win," he suddenly whispered and realised it had been loud enough for Estellise to hear him.

Upon seeing her surprised and – frankly – a bit suspicious eyes, he decided to explain himself.

"We need to end this war, that is true. But what we need is to find a way to end it so that both countries – ours and the Demons' – can live together. Wouldn't that permit us to finally be at ease? I may be the only one thinking this, but we are all humans – they and we are. We all need food and water, we all need to breathe, we all need to sleep. We are the same inside. Why do we have the need to judge others for who they are? What they do is wrong, but what we do is wrong as well. We should not fight because of stories that have long been changed over the course of time; we should be working together and find the best means to make our lives better."

As he talked, conviction clear as water on his features, Flynn closed his eyes, scared to see what reaction the princess would be having which would make him weaver in his speech if it was not good. He needed to let his goals out, for someone to hear him out. If he wanted to rally people to his cause, he needed to start somewhere. Lady Estellise was the first person, she was someone who cared deeply for her people, he knew. He thought that if she did, she might care enough to want the same things as he did. That was why he wanted to finish speaking before gazing at her reaction.

"That is my goal. That is why I want to climb higher and higher so that my influence can expend to as many people as possible. I want to make everyone understand my ways," he finished, finally daring to open his eyes.

What he saw on the young girl's face reassured him immediately: there was a mix of awe and pensiveness on her features and her eyes were brightly shinning. She was obviously thrilled by his speech.

She took his hands in hers and her green irises stared in his blue ones deeply.

"I think... I think that what you are trying to achieve is the most magnificent thing you could wish for our people. Your care for not only them, but also for the people that are considered our enemies shows that you have such a compassionate heart! I am in every way supporting your ideals and I want to be of help in any way possible for you!" she exclaimed with excitement and Flynn smiled brightly at her.

He knew she would understand, she was a kind princess herself, after all. How many times had he heard the people praising the young lady for her help with the people in need? She helped so many times in hospitals, if only to put a smile on people's faces, made her father donate much money to charity, worked very hard for homeless people to be able to find shelter and be given food... She was merely thirteen and already she did so much.

Even though Estellise was impressed in him at the moment, he was more amazed by her. He felt she was worth more praises than he was, that she accomplished so much more than he had. For a brief moment, he regretted not pushing to become a trainee earlier, for not working harder before. But what was done, was done. He would change things from today onward and he would make up for lost time.

"Thank you, princess. You are very kind."

He smiled, inviting her to sit on the edge of the fountain before he himself sat beside her. It appeared they would be talking for a little while longer and the blonde did not mind that much.

"However, I fear there is not much I can do for now but spread the word, and I know that even that would not be met with much praise yet. I learned over the last year that the Council and the Church have too much of an influence on our society. Breaking what they strive us to believe will be difficult and will take lots of time. You are open-minded and ready to show kindliness to anyone that would need it. Unfortunately, not everyone think the same way you do. The beliefs that the Demons are evil are well anchored in each and every individual of our nation. I am certain that if I preach such words now, when I am still but a lowly knight, I will be seen as nothing but a traitor. That is why I must ask of you not to do anything for the moment, not until I have figured something out. You are the precious princess to this country. You cannot be hated, the people need you."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, looking at him intently. "I can start spreading the word; I doubt it can be that bad when I'm the princess."

Yet Flynn still shook his head calmly.

"I don't want to risk this causing to have much negative effects on the way people see you."

Besides, he would not tell her that, but he knew the Council would not have much problem in finding ways to stop her. The way they seemed to rule this country worried him. He had heard from his teachers that they were the ones to give most orders to the knights and that the king had barely a say in the matter. Of course, he had not yet started his duties as a knight, so he could not really judge on his own, but it still had him worried. He just hoped that his country was not corrupted, it would be the last thing they needed if they wanted peace.

"B-but..."

Flynn chuckled and offered her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, lady Estellise, I'll find a way to do things. And when I'll need your help, I will make sure to let you know. Is that all right with you?"

The young pink haired girl sighed softly and nodded, answering his smile with her own.

"Very well, then," Flynn added and his eyes wandered back to the party still being held inside the knights' quarters. "It's starting to get late. I should walk you back to your room before anyone notices your absence. After all, you came here alone when you were not supposed to, have you not?" the blonde asked as he stood, offering his hand to the princess while throwing her an amused yet disapproving smile.

It was not hard to guess what she did by the way she secretly tried to meet him. She suddenly flailed, her face becoming red as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"H-huh?" was the only thing she could utter at first, her hands playing in her blue dress, twisting the fabric as she thought of something to say to that.

The blonde knight laughed at that. He could not help it, she was just cute. At that, her cheeks puffed in light irritation and she stood up.

"You're making fun of me!" she exclaimed, hands on her hips, trying to sound tough, but failing miserably because of her still red face.

The new recruit calmed down, trying to gain back his composure. His actions would have looked disrespectful in the eyes of others, but somehow, he knew she did not mind and that she would not hold it against him.

"I am not making fun of you. I _am_ disapproving the fact that you came here alone at night when it could be dangerous and you are not supposed to wander around. I'm sorry I laughed, however. It is just that I found your reaction quite cute."

Her eyes widened and, if possible, her cheeks could have caught on fire right then because of their brightness.

"Y-you really are making fun of me," she pouted and Flynn sighed softly with a smile.

He offered her his arm that she grabbed so that he could lead her out of the gardens and back to her room. They walked in silence for a while, the both of them observing their surroundings, taking in the crumbling looks of the buildings and statues around before they sometimes exchanged understanding glances. Yes, peace was definitely needed if they also wanted to rebuild their civilisation to what it once was: grandiose with its white buildings standing proudly in the sun, shining under the sun with its perfect architecture. They never experienced such a sight, but it would definitely be wonderful to make such a project come true.

They were almost to their destination when Estellise decided to speak up once more.

"If I may ask, Flynn, why is it that you have such a goal? What made you see like you do? You said so yourself, our beliefs that the Demons are evil is anchored well deep in our roots, so..."

The knight's eyes locked with the princess' for a brief instant before they turned away. Flashes of ebony hair and dark eyes were invading his mind, echoes of laughter and happy cries of fighting filling his ears. His eyelids lowered and his face contorted slightly in hurt. He could not. He could not think of him. He promised himself. Remembering was just too painful. So he pushed the memories away before he was torn from his thoughts as he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see the pink haired princess anxiously gazing at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked in a very soft voice and Flynn could not help but smile sadly.

"That is a story I would like to indulge you with another time, lady Estellise. I'm sorry, but it is rather hard for me to speak about it for now. I hope you will not mind," he finally answered, stopping in the hallway as the princess did when they finally reached a door – certainly the one leading to her room.

She held her hands against her heart and bit her lower lip in light nervousness.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know you only meant well, princess. You could not have known," he reassured her in a soothing voice. He then bowed his head. "You should go back to sleep now. It is quite late, after all. I bid you goodnight, lady Estellise."

The young girl smiled and wished him a good night as well before she slipped inside of her room. And as he made his way back to the knights' quarters, Flynn could not help but be glad that, if things went well, he would definitely be able to make another real friend.

* * *

His first mission had not gone the way he had foreseen. On the day following the ceremony of his knighthood, Flynn was put under Captain Barbos' division where he briefly got to meet the man in question. A peculiar one at that, considering his scar on his right eye and the mace that served as his left hand. The captain eyed him from head to toe for a couple of seconds, pursing his lips in disapproval as though he did not accept the blonde's presence in his squad. Which, now that Flynn thought it over, might have been the case.

"Let us be clear on one thing right this instant, Scifo," the Captain started in his hoarse voice. "I don't care whether your teachers thought of you as a prodigy of some kind; even if you're younger than everyone else, don't expect any special treatments."

Flynn felt mildly irked at such a remark and had to force down the twitch of his eye and the clutch of his hand in order to appear flawless. Did the man not hear that Flynn worked his butt off to arrive to the point he was today? Of course he would not want any special treatments!

"I did not believe special treatment was required in this place, sir. I'm here to protect the citizens and fight off the enemy. I expect to be treated as equally as the others, no less," he retorted with determination all over his features.

He thought this would be enough to please his captain, yet he was appalled to watch him laugh at him. What? What was it he did that could be so amusing?

"Tch! You'll lose that youthful resolve soon, once you see what's really going on," captain Barbos mocked with a smirk on his lips. "Protecting the citizens? Heh eh!" he barked in laughter as he left, leaving an infuriated Flynn on the spot.

What was with that man? Why did he find protecting citizens so funny? It was their job, for God's sake! The blonde discreetly glared at his new captain. There was something off about the man; except for his strength, he did not fit the role of a knight, even less a captain. Someone must have pulled strings to get him to such a position so that he could do some biding. Of course, he did not have any proof, but Flynn would get to the bottom of this... somehow.

When becoming an official knight, going to the battlefield immediately came with the job. After two days of his assignment to the Barbos division, the latter was sent back to the battlefield where, apparently, the Duke division already was. They were to meet with them, but not before they crossed a few villages near the border. Not much detail was given on that fact, but Flynn believed that it was in order to help the villagers push back the enemy that would try to conquer them. How wrong he was.

They departed very early in the morning, when the sun barely begun its ascent. The captain gave the order to march out and every knight set off towards the border. Flynn had to admit he was rather excited of leaving the capital. He knew very well that this was not a trip for fun and he took very seriously the fact that they would be helping people that knew the reality of war far too much.

He also understood there would not be any pleasantries and that he would have to fight for his life and be careful. Yet he could not help but be thrilled to leave his hometown for the first time – his excursions to the cavern not counting. He would finally be able to start making a difference in this world, even if minimal. His actions would begin to have real impact.

Since most of the knights did not have horses to travel – the only people permitted were the higher ranked knights such as captains and lieutenants –, the trip to the villages was a rather long one. The battlefield was actually very far from the capital, which was understandable as it permitted to protect the citizens, but Flynn could not help but be amused. No one realised that the two capitals were actually quite close. After all, it always took him somewhere around half an hour to get to the cavern when he was younger and it took around the same time to get to the Demon's imperial city from the same spot.

And so the Angel was amused, but he was also glad. If the two countries had known, both capitals would have already been more in ruin than it already was by now.

When the sun was set and the night took over, captain Barbos gave the order to set camp. This confused the youngest knight because he had heard some of his fellow colleagues say that they did not have much left to reach the villages. If they were so near, why not cover the small distance left and get the chance to sleep somewhere a bit more comfortable with the opportunity of protecting the villagers? Would it not make more sense that way?

Yet, as he traveled around camp, he realised that no one else was as confused as he was. Rather, it seemed normal for them as they chatted over fire camps. When Flynn tried to pry information from them, he merely received glances of either annoyance or sympathy before being ignored. This was frustrating, to say the least, and the young Angel had a bad feeling about this situation.

The next morning, they rose early and packed up camp before they resumed their march. Flynn was determined to find the reason of their halt the previous night and he would find out that he would not be disappointed...

When they finally reached the small city, the young warrior was left speechless. He knew that this area was near the border, knew that either monsters or Demons could easily come here and attack the people. However, should it look this desolated and decayed? The buildings were far more than breaking into pieces, the streets were silent, almost deathly, and there were no traces whatsoever of people. Were knights not coming here to protect the village from falling just as it seemed to be happening? Were they not here for that right now? Why did it appear as if no one had ever put their hands up to help around? What was going on around here?

So many questions rose in the young Angel's head as they walked inside the village. He thought he saw a head or two sometimes looking through opened entryways, but never did anyone approach them to rejoice in the fact that they were here for protection. Instead, Flynn swore he saw glares thrown their way. This was not the kind of reaction he had expected. Something was definitely off and he needed to get to the bottom of this.

When it became apparent that their fleet would not be stopping anytime soon and that, instead, they were heading for the other end of the village, Flynn had enough. He stomped to the side of their detachment and firmly planted his feet on the ground as other knights stared at him as though he were crazy.

"Wait just a minute!" the youngest of all cried out loud enough for everyone to hear – not that it was hard considering the stillness of their surroundings.

He was glad to see that most of the people stopped; even their captain turned his head towards him, nose scrunched in exasperation.

"What is going on? Why are we just passing by? Are we not here to help these people? We should be asking them how things are going and see what we can do to help, not ignore them!" Flynn exclaimed in outrage.

Most of the knights stared at each other in uneasiness; others had smugness written all over their features.

This was wrong. They knew something that he did not and it was not good. He needed to change that, prove that he was not in the knights for nothing!

"Things are definitely too quiet around here!" he kept on, voice booming in full force.

He needed to get them to follow him, inspect what was wrong with this place.

"They obviously are the constant targets of monsters or Demons and it's our job to protect them! We need to get to the bottom of this and make sure that they are all right first!"

He could see it, expressions wavering, bodies moving slightly and subtly towards him. He almost had them.

"We are knights! We swore that our blades would defend the helpless, that we would help those who seek it and that we would ask for aid when we need it. I ask this of you today, because there are people who need us. Come with me!"

And as the youngest knight turned around to go back to the direction they came from, he knew he had won a good part of his captain's fleet because of the footsteps following his own. He was certain he did not convince everyone – he only needed to remember the smug faces – but at least, he got a number of people which was enough for what he strived for. It would be plenty for their captain to be unable to move forward as he would be left with an inadequate number of men for the battlefield.

"The village is too quiet and deserted; I don't think that's normal," Flynn suddenly called out loudly for each of the people following him to hear. "They must be gathering in a central spot, a place where they can be protected and keep all of the wounded together."

He looked back at the others while he kept running.

"Half of you will go in that direction," he indicated the path to the right with his finger. "The rest of you will follow me to the left. The first group to find what we are searching for will send someone to fetch the other group."

With a mere sound of acknowledgement, everyone followed his orders and Flynn was left with half of the men he had been with.

They looked around town, watching out for bigger buildings, but ended up being met with empty houses or shops. But then, after a short while, the blonde raised his head and suddenly spotted the steeple of a church. Of course! How stupid could he be? That obviously was the biggest edifice there could be around – as well as the sturdiest – so of course they would hide in there. It also was the house of God, so people would obviously feel safer in such a place.

The newest recruit motioned for the others to follow him and they soon reached the steps leading to the double doors. The church was not near as big as the cathedral in the capital, but it was still impressive to see. The architecture, though old and crumbling, told of better days where the chiselled stone narrated the story of a sophisticated religion which most of the information were since long forgotten. Sculptures of winged men and women with erased or lost limbs and faces were engraved in the walls and flew around the building or prayed silently.

It was not much compared to what Flynn had seen on the cathedral, but even so, it told of a grand time where life had been easier and livelier.

The blonde climbed the steps and pushed the heavy doors slowly, peering inside. His eyes widened and he gasped lightly at the sight that was offered to him. Tons of bodies were lying on makeshift bed, children crying, people groaning in pain and the ones still in good shape running around to help as many as they could. Flynn could not have been more right in his assumptions and they obviously needed to act quickly. These villagers needed help!

He turned towards his fellow knights with determination burning in his eyes.

"Send someone for the other group. The rest of you, see if you can help around. What kind of supplies do we have?" he asked as he stepped inside the church, eyes scanning the area fully now that he was inside.

There were much more bodies than he had spotted at first, mostly men, surely the ones trying to protect the village. Yet there were still women and children with vicious wounds. Judging from their look, the young Angel knew it must have been the work of beasts. Damn, these people truly needed help!

And yet, he could not shake the feeling of a hostile aura emanating from the air. Everyone was staring at them either suspiciously or – mostly – loathingly. It had become very quiet save for the occasional cries of pain and tears of children.

"We don't have much, Flynn. The captain only makes us bring the necessary supplies for us," a knight finally answered after a few glances with his comrades.

The youngest member swiftly turned around, eyes wide with shock.

"What? This is ridiculous! We're supposed to bring supplies for the villagers, it's the job our troops have been assigned with! What is the captain thinking?"

Well, really now, did he need to ask? Flynn knew that Barbos did not care a single bit about those citizens in need the minute he realised that they were moving out of town without even finding where the people were. _Of course_ he would not bring any victuals and medicines in spare. This angered the blonde to no end! His fists clenched tightly as his brain worked furiously on a solution.

"Well then, what can we spare in the supplies we already have? These people obviously need them and it is our duty to help."

The other knights seemed uneasy as they thought of an answer, unsure if they should really part with something so useful on the battlefield. Yet they were never given the chance to speak up as a man with a very large stature approached them behind Flynn who had not yet felt his presence.

"So they now have kids in charge?"

He came to a stop, arms crossed as he stared down at the young Angel, whom in turn made a u-turn. The latter examined the newcomer, starting with his long white hair stopping at his broad shoulders and his long bear as white as his hair. But what struck him the most were the two red tattoos in the shape of lines beginning on his forehead from his hair and ending on each side of his chin to his beard, crossing his eyes on the way. It gave off a somewhat intimidating aura, but especially imposing. Flynn could say without a doubt that this man was the village's chief.

He then realised he had been staring and took a salute position, holding his head high in respect.

"I'm sorry, I had to take matters in hand, but the imperial knights are here to help now. We can assist you," he announced as he kept thinking of a solution on the supplies' problem.

They certainly could find a compromise of some sort. If they shared a little bit of every knight's equipment, surely it could be enough for now. He'd make sure they would bring more victuals the next time they came.

He was about ready to share his idea, but was cut off before he could even do so.

"Don't make me laugh, _boy_! Ya don't even have the supplies we'd need anyway."

He heard? Well, this certainly did not help their reputation, but surely they could come to a certain agreement and be of some use. It was their duty after all!

"We will get supplies; if you just give me time to go gather some from each of the knights, we should have enough. We are imperial knights, we are supposed to help y– "

Yet again he was cut rather abruptly, eyes glaring at him intensely. Flynn almost felt it struck his very soul. It was almost frightening.

"Bullshit! I don't think you've quite understood me, kid. _Get outta here_. We don't wanna associate with the likes of ya," the man spat furiously.

This left the teenager dumbfounded. They were here to help. They were offering vital stocks for their sick and wounded people, as well as food that must be getting rare. Why was he refusing? It did not make any sense!

"P-pardon?"

"Ya heard me. Ya _scum_ never lifted a single finger fer us, so why should we suddenly accept this pathetic excuse of a help."

This was wrong. This was very wrong. And it made the young Angel boil inside. Not at the man in front of him, but rather at his captain, who was the one ordered to assist the villagers, and at whomever pulled the strings above for never checking if the job truly was done. This was outrageous!

"W-wait! We truly are here to help. I don't know what happened before, but I'm here to change that!" Flynn tried once more.

He simply had to convince the chief of his good intentions, show that he truly wanted things to change around here. However, his words had the opposite effect.

"_Don't_ make me repeat myself, boy! Yer obviously new ta this whole thin', so I'll let it slide this time only. However, I'd suggest y'all leave fast if ya want ta be able ta see tomorrow. You _nobles_ and _high citizens_ of the capital don't wanna dirty your hands on trash like us, but don't worry; we wouldn't be scared of dirtyin' our hands on ya."

From the corner of his eye, the newest recruit could see the villagers take defensive positions, hate and rejection as clear as water in their eyes and features. They wanted Flynn and his comrades out of their village as much as their headman. There were obviously no places for discussion whatsoever; they were all deadest on the fact that the knights were useless and good for nothing. The blonde took a step backward, eyeing the other knights whom also seemed to hesitate, surely waiting for him to make a move.

"Now get out!" the white haired man roared and the young Angel turned around, striding towards the doors, feeling rather ashamed.

He defied orders for what? Nothing at all! This had been a huge failure and Flynn hated himself for not being stronger and wiser so that he could have come up with a solution that would have pleased everyone. He was still so weak and powerless. What did he expect anyway? It _was_ his first time in the world of war, after all. He certainly could not rally everyone to his cause right that instant. It was just that it had been a hard blow to receive such a negative response to his offer of help.

"What was this man's name?" the blonde asked to one of his comrades following him.

"Don Whitehorse. As you must have guessed, he's the chief around here. I'm surprised you were able to talk to him like that though. I was sure he would kick you out the minute he saw you. He really hates us."

Maybe that was what Barbos warned him about some days ago, saying he would lose his youthful resolve. His offer being rejected slapped him in the face rather harshly. As he walked down the path back to the others who did not follow, Flynn groaned in irritation. He would definitely not let things get him down. He would fight until the end and he would most certainly defy orders once again if he thought that they were wrong.

There was no way he was letting that man get away with his irresponsible and traitorous attitude!

* * *

"You fucking little brat!"

A strangled noise was the only sound he allowed to leave his throat as he was thrown on the wall violently, head hitting the hard surface first. It took a short while for him not to see stars anymore, but it was one moment too many. He was quickly grabbed by the collar and lifted from the ground he had fallen to, face brought near a hot and repulsing breath.

"Did you really think you could get away with this? Did you really think I'd let you snatch half of my troops without any consequences?"

Flynn had to close his eyes both in dizziness and disgust at the spat that was currently launched at his face.

He saw this coming, definitely understood he would be punished once he came back with the knights to their captain. He saw the man's enraged face, his flashing eyes promising hellish pain. Despite that, the young Angel regretted nothing. Even if the man named Don rejected his offer of help, threatening him to leave immediately, Flynn was glad he did what he had to do. That way, he proved he was a real knight, saw what capabilities as a chief he had and, most of all, he gathered precious information concerning the villages near the border. With this, when he would be higher in ranks, he would be able to fight against the council in front of the king once he was to bring peace.

He just knew that, if told at the right moment, this piece of knowledge would be a valuable threat against the very people that hurt their citizens the most. That was why he was ready to face any punishment that would be given to him. He acted justly, that was all that counted.

"I told you not to expect any special treatments because you were younger than everyone else, brat! Your ideas of justice are completely useless around here and I will certainly not tolerate you using those on my knights!" Barbos roared as he manhandled the young Angel's body.

He dropped the blonde on the floor and kicked him violently in the stomach, sending him flying back to the nearest wall. As he coughed and wheezed in hurt, the captain took a hold of a bottle on a wooden table next to him. He then marched forward and seized Flynn's hair in a painful grasp in order to raise his head up.

"Too bad you're a popular figure out there and that everyone knows you've survived your first time on the battlefield," the older man grumbled in annoyance. However, a smirk soon appeared on his lips. "No matter, I'll just settle with this kind of punishment instead. It'll do the trick, I'm pretty sure of it."

He shoved the bottle down the blonde's throat and forced him to gulp down the bitter liquid inside.

Flynn was so surprised by it that he choked instantly. However, he was not allowed to regurgitate the intruding liquid as he was forced to drink most of the bottle's content, the quarter of it seeping down his chin and throat because of the sheer force used to make him drink.

Finally, when Barbos deemed he emptied the flask enough, he removed it and released the teenager. The latter fell flatly on the cold ground, coughing violently and trying his best to take gulps of air that only made him gag harder. He could barely hear the captain laughing loudly above him as he watched him squirm on the floor in order to gain back a normal breathing stance.

It took the young knight several minutes before he finally calmed down slightly, all the while his mind struck with fear that he would not be able to make it. However, he did not allow himself to panic; otherwise he would not be capable of relaxing his body. Yet, even if he managed to settle down, his body felt dizzy and pain was slowly threading its way in each of his limbs and bones.

It was not hard to guess what the other man gave him: poison. The bitter taste lingering on his tongue told him so as well and he could already feel his body trembling violently against his own will. Flynn barely managed to sit up against the wall, breathing in shallow puffs.

"Unfortunately, it won't kill you, but it'll be enough for you to beg for mercy."

Flynn could hear the smirk in Barbos' voice even if he did not look at him. His vision was blurring anyway.

"Well, I'll let you experience the consequences of your acts. I'll see you tonight."

Steps took off, loud enough to stir pain inside the young knight's head. It was worst when a loud metallic bang announced the prison's door he had been left into was closed. The sound coursed through his body and the Angel whimpered softly in pain as he shut his eyelids in hope to concentrate on thoughts away from the pain. He would definitely have preferred a physical punishment; it would have been more painful, but at least, it would have been quicker. Now, he was stuck here all day feeling as though his flesh were on fire, burning him restlessly.

Time flew too slowly, the seconds ticking at an excruciating pace, leaving Flynn bordering on the breaking point. He was suffering greatly, hurting all over as it grew stronger and stronger. Many times he wished for his will to shatter, wished to beg for mercy, beg to be brought an antidote so that he could be fine once more. And yet, never did his mouth opened for anything else but quiet whimpers of pain.

He was stubborn and he promised himself he would take any punishment knowing that he was not in the wrong, but that his captain was. He promised himself because it was the only way for him to show he was strong, the only way he would be able to advance and achieve anything. Despite the pain, he would continue to disobey orders if they were in the wrong.

The worst as the day went by was that no food or even water was given to him. Not a single soul dared to come down in the dungeons – and Flynn had a guess to why. There were a few war prisoners in the other cells around him, he noticed earlier. He knew for a fact, because he learnt it before, that they were abandoned here without anything to sustain them.

It was the way the Angels dealt with Demons; make them suffer without dirtying their hands. They were too afraid of being judged by God and lose their purity, which was the reason of the emptiness outside the cells. No one came down here unless they were to bring prisoners, and since all the troops came back from the battlefield empty handed – the Demons never let themselves get captured; usually killed themselves first – everyone here including Flynn was left alone. Another reason why he should not beg: there was no one around for him to do so.

His body became weak pretty quickly and he almost sprawled himself against the corner between two walls for better support. His teeth were shattering from the sheer force of his trembles and he could not feel his limbs anymore – if he had to compare, he would say they were like stone now. He was fatigued; however he could not doze off, the excruciating pain preventing him from doing so.

He was in a hazing state that seemed like a dream for how unreal it felt. Flashes of his first experience on the battlefield unrolled in his mind. Red was definitely the prominent colour, splashes of blood spurring everywhere from the bodies around. He could also remember the noise, the cries and the yells of war and pain, and yet as he experienced his memories, it was strangely quiet. Not a sound took place, it was eerie. It made Flynn uneasy and his chest wrenched painfully. Without his hearing, he would not be able to tell if someone was sneaking on him.

Despite that, he could almost sense his body moving as he remembered running around, sword slashing enemies that came his way, eyes averting slightly as if to miss the look of hurt and pain in his victims' gaze. It had been new to him, this reality of war, of suffering, of sadness. He had almost believed it was unreal when he had first entered the field and as he relived it in his mind, he still thought so. How could people kill others so easily? Did they not feel guilty? Yet he soon had to leave those thoughts aside; they made him a child otherwise and he was not anymore. He was a man, a knight, and he had a duty.

So he attacked the minute he was challenged by a Demon targeting him as an easy prey. He was sorely disappointed as Flynn easily defeated him in a few strikes of his sword. The blood spurred, splashing on the Angel's face and it took a few seconds of adjust before he was able to push the initial shock aside and run towards other enemies.

But now that he saw everything a second time, now that his mind was on the verge of breaking because of the effects of the poison, he hated himself. He became a murderer. Even if he had no choice, he was now a murderer. He did not care if they were supposedly enemies. He murdered people while he only wished to protect them. Who knew if any of those he killed during his stay had a family; wives or husbands, or even children! Those children were now without one of their parents. Because of him, he would cause grief to the people precious to his victims.

Hot tears welled up in his eyes and fell hard on his cheeks, his clothes and the floor. Why could he not advance forward faster? Why could peace not already be on their doorstep, begging to be installed in both sides, with only a few casualties to clear before it could be in place? This was so very _hard_.

He barely heard the sound of a key inserted in its hole as well as the grinding of the metallic door opening before his body was uncharacteristically shoved on his back with a foot – he had not even realise he had fallen on his stomach. His eyes opened slightly to the sight of Barbos staring at him with an obviously pleased look – or that was what he guessed, considering his sight was still blurry.

"Well well, what a mess we are, aren't we?" he asked with laughter echoing on the walls, ringing inside Flynn's head and merely achieving to make the pain explode in his brain.

The young Angel gritted his teeth, biting back his want to beg for the other to stop. He did not know how much time had passed – it felt like eternity – but he had managed to keep his pride until now. Surely he would be able to manage a little more time.

"So, ready to beg now?"

The knight was silent as he stared at what he believed was Barbos' face; not a word flowed out of his lips. He would definitely be stubborn on this.

"What, are you dead?" the captain almost sounded disbelieving and he poked the other with the tip of his foot.

The latter managed to glare at his assailant, and slowly, he tried his best to speak loudly.

"I... I will... _not_... beg!" he exclaimed feebly, yet strongly at the same time. Barbos' fists tightened and he shook in anger.

"You little piece of shit!" he yelled, kicking the teenager violently in the ribs. Flynn screamed loudly, the pain flaring up everywhere in his body.

When would this stop? When would he be given the antidote?

"You _will_ beg for that antidote, otherwise I'll leave you to die here!" Barbos went on, but suddenly, someone else cleared their throat, immediately catching the captain's attention, as well as a bit of Flynn's.

He had not even realised that his captain was not alone.

"Barbos, princess Estellise asked for the young man, did she not? It would be unwise to make her wait too much, otherwise she will become suspicious. It would be unfortunate if she had to witness something like this on her search for the young knight," it was a sophisticated voice, rolling pleasantly to the ear, yet giving shivers of unease as one listened to it.

"Mind your own business, Garista!" Barbos barked angrily.

Garista? Was that not a name Flynn heard before? The young Angel was sure he knew it from somewhere, but where?

"Barbos," it was told in the softest voice possible, yet all the threats of the world could be heard in the sole word.

This man obviously had power over the captain if he talked like that. This was surely someone important.

Flynn heard the man above him exhale deeply in frustration before he kneeled down and grabbed the blonde's jaws and forced his mouth open. Small flask in hand, he poured the liquid on his tongue after he tilted his head back none too gently. Once again, the teenager was left to choke on the substance given to him and he collapsed on the ground once Barbos released him.

At least, he had the consolation that the antidote was working rather quickly. The fire burning in every fibre of his core was slowly subsiding to a dull pain and he could feel his limbs again. He was still weak and would surely be for a few days, but it was now bearable and Flynn was relieved for that.

He was about to slowly get up, however his captain lost his patience and grabbed him by the back of his collar only to drag him across the floor.

"Come on, you slug, I don't have all day!"

As they moved, the young Angel barely caught sight of the third person in the cell with them. Long blonde hair and pale grey eyes hidden behind glasses. Yes, now he remembered, he had most definitely seen the man before.

He was a member of the council.

However, before he could make a comment about it, he was thrown roughly on the stairs leading up. It was obviously his cue to leave and, frankly, Flynn was glad for that. He was exhausted and wished only to sleep...

After he met with princess Estellise. The young Angel sighed softly, but he did not hold it against her. She had no idea of what happened to him – and he had no intentions of telling her either – and, besides, she somehow saved him. He might have died in that cell if she had not asked for him, because there was no way he would have begged for that antidote!

Oh well, he would find her, surely talk for a bit of his first experience on the battlefield without speaking of what occurred at the village with the Don. He did not want her to put herself in trouble because Flynn knew she would insist on telling her father what was happening. But the blonde knew that they had not enough proofs yet to win against the Council. And so he would keep the information to himself for the time being.

He just hoped he would be able to use it someday.

* * *

After that day, the same routine was slowly established between Flynn and his captain each time the latter's fleet was sent on mission. He tried again and again to make his captain see reason and bring more stock for the villages that were obviously in need. When it was bluntly refused to him, he attempted to sneak extra supplies, asking for the help of some of the knights who had followed him the first time. However, they did not want to get into trouble a second time, and so refused to help him in any way.

The blonde was left with himself as his only resource, which angered and outraged him to no end. His only option left was to bring more supplies, little by little, to the villagers. He would not be scared of the punishments Barbos would give him afterwards.

Needless to say that this was a failure as well. When Barbos' brigade was sent back to the battlefield, Flynn discreetly parted with them once they reached the villages. He knew his captain would notice at some point, but he did not care. He had to handle this business as soon as he could.

The young Angel sought the Don so that he could offer his aid once more, explaining that he may not have much with him for now, but that he would bring as much as he could over time in order for them to get enough to heal the wounded and feed the starved.

"You have to trust me, sir! I know you have many reasons not to, but I'm truly here to help. At least let me do this for the ones in need. Some of your people could be saved with this!" he tried to reason, hoping very much to get through the man.

However, as he saw a scowl form on the other's features, Flynn feared this would be a lost cause. And so he fought harder.

"I will not leave until you accept my offer!"

He should have expected the Don unsheathing his sword and quickly pointing the tip at his throat. Nothing of the sort happened, making the knight's eyes widened. The latter did not move, carefully analysing the older man.

"Yer startin' ta annoy me a fair deal, kid. I warned ya last time, didn't I? I won't fear dirtyin' my hands with yer kind," Whitehorse admonished.

"If I win, will you let me help?"

This time, it was the white haired man's turn to be surprised by the other's words. Clearly he did not expect the boy to continue with his banters; yet the blonde kept bewildering him. This brought a smirk to the Don's lips and he cocked an eyebrow in interest.

"Feh! Yer really somethin', boy. Any other person would've cowered in fear and ran with their tail between their legs. Alright. If ya can prove ta me ya can win, I'll let you be of help."

Flynn's eyes twinkled in both excitement and determination at this revelation. He simply had to win now! If he could manage just that, one of his goals would be achieved and he would be able to be of aid to some people. Quickly, he took a few steps backward and unsheathed his own sword, readying his stance. Both adversaries stared at each other for some time. Flynn was the first one to attack, his eyes still scanning for weak spots.

He was just no match. The Don was a very strong man, stronger than he had ever seen before. The blonde teen was able to keep up the fight to a minimum, but he was soon disarmed and thrown to the ground, sword flying further away from his reach. The tip of Whitehorse's sword was once again pointed at his throat, grazing his skin.

"Now get out," the older man ordered.

Flynn had no choice but to stand up, gather his weapon and leave, a sour expression on his features. He was surprised to be left alive, but the feeling soon disappeared to be replaced by bitterness at his loss. Fighting was usually his strong point and he had not been one to lose before. This was the reason why he took it so hard at first. But as he thought it over while he met up with his fleet on the battlefield, he realised that this would be a good opportunity to become stronger. Don Whitehorse had not killed him, contrary to his words before the fight. Somehow, Flynn believed it meant he could try again.

And so he did. Each time the brigade passed through the village, the youngest recruit would part with them so that he could find the headman and challenge him. Each time, his condition was the same: if he won, he would be free to help around. Flynn would fail every time, but he now left with his head high, his spirit already demanding for another rematch in order for him to become stronger.

The Don also seemed entertained with their constant sparring. Though his words were always filled with discouragement and disdain, his eyes were twinkling with as much excitement the blonde could feel. Before they knew it, those fights became a routine in which they indulged themselves quite happily, even to the point in which Whitehorse sometimes gave advices to Flynn on his stance and on his movements.

As he predicted, the young Angel's escapades to the village did not escape Barbos. Which meant that once they were back to the capital, the captain enjoyed punishing and torturing his subordinate. These included the poison a few times, but Barbos soon grew tired of it and decided to try other methods, such as imprisoning him for a few days without any food and barely enough water to survive.

All of these should have been enough to break any kind of man, but Flynn's resolve was strong. He knew that what he was doing was right and so he kept his mind as sharp and vivid as he could. He had a promise to keep, a goal to attain, and he would do it, regardless of what happened beforehand.

The young knight soon found out that Barbos was rather easy to deal with. Another man took an interest in his rebellious behaviour: the one from the council, Garista, if Flynn remembered well. Garista merely stood on the side while Barbos punished Flynn the first few times. However, one day, he decided to take over. Flynn would remember that day vividly, the content of his stomach still threatening to spill at the mere thought.

"How are we going to break that stupid resolve? That ludicrous sense of justice?"

The young knight was taken aback when Garista entered his cell without the presence of his captain. Somehow, he thought this could not be good. The long haired man approached him, staring down at him with a thoughtful, yet cruel and wicked expression on his face.

"Ah, I think I have an idea. I noticed from the few times I got to observe you that you pity those deplorable Demons trapped in the other cells. Why, I do wonder. It's not as if you would have such a strong sense of justice to the point you would like to befriend any of those creatures?"

The teenager did his best to keep a neutral facade, but Garista knew better. He smirked evilly and grabbed the back of Flynn's collar, making him stand up roughly.

"Follow me," he then said as he left the cell the young knight was detained into.

Garista walked towards another cell and unlocked it before motioning the other blonde to go inside. The latter's eyes travelled in the darkness and he saw that, in the corner, sat a frail woman with long and dishevelled dark hair covering most of her face. Her eyes were dull, no longer holding hope of one day escaping. Her hands were tied to the wall so that she could not kill herself as most Demons usually did before they could be captured. She was now skin and bones from the lack of food and water.

During his inspection, Flynn did not notice the member of the council moving behind him. He only remembered his presence once he felt that something was being placed in his hand. Intrigued, the young knight looked down, but soon wished he had not. He was now holding a whip and, as he saw Garista turning the woman on her back, not caring that he was hurting her arms and wrists while he did so, Flynn easily guessed what he was about to be asked.

"Demons are our enemies. They are vile creatures that want to usurp our blastias, our power. They deny the very existence of God. That in itself should be enough for them to receive divine punishment," the member of the council grinned wickedly. "You are not a traitor, right, Flynn Scifo? You would protect us from these monsters that are destroying thousands of lives each day, isn't that so?"

He saw the young knight slowly start to shake as his skin lost all of its colours.

"Destroy her. Use that whip to show me how true of a knight you are."

Flynn wanted to protest, wanted nothing more but to stop all this nonsense. However, before he could utter a single word, Garista finished his own thought.

"If you do not, I'm not so sure as to what could happen to those villagers you try so very hard to protect."

Flynn's head snapped up and his eyes widened in fury. The bastard! How could he threaten his own people like that, as though they were nothing more but trash?! This definitely proved how corrupted their council was. And yet, the young knight could do nothing about it. He had not enough power. He was at the other's mercy.

"Do it, Flynn Scifo. Hurt her."

Garista's words rang deep within him, striking at his very heart. However, as much as he hated himself for it, the choice was not hard. Slowly, his fingers gripped the handle of the whip tighter and he raised his arm in the air. Then, a crack was heard, soon followed by a yell of pain. Flynn moved his arm again and again, unable to close his eyes as the other man ordered him not to once he tried to do it. He was forced to watch, his eyes filling with tears as he prayed God to make him stop.

Because each time he struck, it was not high-pitched shrills that he heard, but rather deep and strong baritone screams laced with pain. Her dark purplish hair were too much like his and flashes of his once best friend yelling under his harsh treatments invaded his mind. This was too much!

"That'll be enough," a voice filled with honey and poison murmured in his ear and the young blonde started violently.

His tear streaked face turned to the source and he saw Garista now standing next to him, his hand stopping his own from striking again.

"I think you learned your lesson today. I hope this serves as a good reminder of where your place should be."

He left on those words, his steps echoing on the cold stone floor and fading in the stairs.

Flynn dropped the weapon and lethargically stepped forward to the bleeding Demon now weeping in pain. He attempted to say something, tried to find a way to help her, but she told him to get away as harshly as she could in her weakened state. That froze him on the spot in shock. What did he expect? Did he really believe he could help her? She would die anyway and he certainly could not help her escape. Yet he could not leave her to die in such pain!

He turned around and his feet brought him to his things that were always kept outside the cells when he was brought down here. He rummaged through his bag and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant, his flask of water, as well as a clean cloth. Before long, he was ignoring the woman's protests and slowly cleaning the blood on her back, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Her hisses and cries pained him, but at the very least, she would not be suffering because of untreated wounds. She soon passed out from the pain and weakness before Flynn was done.

The latter stood up once he was finished and murmured an apology to the Demon before he gathered his things and left the dungeons. And as he made his way to the bathroom reserved for the knights, he berated himself over and over again. He hated himself, hated how weak and powerless he was.

When he reached his destination, he quickly strode to the toilet and the content of his stomach was thrown in it. He had managed to hold it in for the woman's sake, but now that he was alone, he could not stand it anymore. This was too much even for him. How could he have hurt a defenceless being? Was he a monster himself?

For a moment, Flynn wondered if he should listen to Garista. Everything would be easier that way. But then, as he went to the sink to wash his face and mouth and as he stared at himself in the mirror, the thought left as quickly as it appeared. This was definitely stupid. How could he let himself be ripped from his resolve? He had people to protect and a promise to keep. He could in no way forget that! He would not let Garista, or anyone for that matter, win over him! He may be powerless for now, but he would find a way to become stronger. He simply had to.

* * *

The opportunity was given to him on the year of his seventeenth birthday. It started as a usual day on the battlefield. Barbos' fleet was divided into smaller groups in order for them to cover a greater part of the field. Flynn was following the orders of his captain's second lieutenant, a man he despised almost as much as the former.

He knew that his loathing was shared since the day Flynn disobeyed Barbos two years ago, because the second lieutenant's orders were always meant to infuriate the subordinate. How many times had the blonde's superior ordered him to ignore his wounded comrades and keep fighting when they should be treated? And how many times had he ordered Flynn not to intrude in the other knights' fights, when it was obvious they needed assistance? This was outraging and the youngest recruit had difficulties not to get rid of the man instead of the Demons around him.

On that fateful day, things went differently. Flynn was engaged in quite a few battles already, his sword clashing against steel and slashing through flesh, blood spurring everywhere. Thankfully, he had gotten used to shutting his brain from any dark thoughts that would only distract and detract him. And so he kept going, just like an automat, yet trying to keep the killing to a minimum. If he could wound his enemies gravely without taking their lives, he made sure he did.

He suddenly heard a cry of distress and he turned his head to see a female knight fighting two young girls who could not be older than sixteen each.

However, fighting was not exactly the best word choice anymore as the two Demons were doing a fine job at beating the poor girl. They fought in synchronicity, as though they were one instead of two, complimenting the other's strength and making sure that the knight could not know which way to turn. They were dancing around her, blocking her moves and slashing her weak spots, tiring her and emptying her of any energy she had left in her body. It would be a matter of time before they killed her, especially because of the deadly wounds on her stomach.

From the looks of the knight's uniform, Flynn knew she was not from his brigade – it was Duke's, if he remembered well. Surely, if he went to her rescue, he would get punished by his superior. He could already hear him shouting to the blonde to do his job properly. However, the latter found he could care less. Without another second to lose, he jumped in the battle the female knight had engaged in order for him to protect her. She would obviously not be able to fight anymore. Besides, he had watched the two Demons fight and he believed he could outtake them. It would not be easy, but he would manage.

There was an initial shock from the enemies at their newfound target. The male Angel took advantage of that to strike at the green haired girl whom lacked speed compared to her red haired companion from what he observed. He smacked the hilt of his sword in her stomach, sending her flying on the ground before he turned to the second Demon. The latter recovered from her shock faster than Flynn expected, and so he had to dodge a sword that could have pierced his right side. It grazed his clothes and skin, which made him wince lightly in pain, but he ignored it as he attacked her from above. Their swords clashed and twirled together as he tried to disarm her.

However, he ran out of time as he heard rushing steps behind him. He kicked the red haired Demon in the stomach and turned around just in time for his weapon to collide with the girl's he sent flying earlier. She too surprised Flynn by recovering faster than he expected, but he would not let himself be stopped by surprise effects.

He could not keep fighting the way he did, however, because he would obviously not win. He needed to use their strength as a duo against them. From what he analysed previously, one usually attacked first so that her opponent would put their full attention on her while the other charged from higher up with a finishing blow.

The blonde Angel watched his two opponents jump a bit away from him and he knew they were preparing their moves. Then, just as he predicted, the green haired girl lashed at him while the other one waited just a few seconds before jumping in the air. Flynn's sword clashed with his assailant, but instead of counterattacking, he dropped his sword to the ground and ducked as he grabbed the green haired girl's legs only to leap her up and pushing her towards her companion who was coming his way. They both yelped as they came in contact and screamed in pain as they collided with the ground.

Flynn picked up his sword and dashed towards them as they stood quickly. The Angel saw the slight staggering in their steps and used this fact to his advantage. The green haired Demon tried to block his attack, but he easily disarmed her and he then pierced her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise as she gurgled, blood seeping from her lips.

"Droite!"

Flynn pulled out his sword in one swift motion and turned to face the angered red haired Demon. He had hoped that she would have run to her companion's side in order to treat her, but she seemed dead set on making him pay. He would have to hurt her as well.

He had definitely not expected what was to come next.

"You seem to need help, my pretties," a voice with such a thick accent that Flynn could barely understand called out behind him.

"Watch out!" the female knight cried out at Flynn.

However, he turned around too late and the tip of a scythe deeply sliced his side. Blood gushed out and the blonde cried out in pain while his hands flew to his wound, his feet staggering back as he almost lost his balance. This was not good. At this rate, he would not be able to keep up the pace.

And yet, he had to stand up and be strong. He needed to fight to defend his fellow knight, otherwise they were done for. So he ignored the shooting pain as well as the dark spots slowly starting to cover his vision in order to face his new opponent. It was a tall and lean man with ebony hair pulled back except for a mere fringe on the right side of his face, almost covering his eye. He was smirking at Flynn with a smile that reminded the blonde of a shark. He could almost swear that the man had pointy teeth, even if he knew better.

"You are one interesting little bird. You managed to hurt my little Droite, that is quite something," the man praised with his thick accent.

Flynn could feel he was also mocking him. He knew it for a fact when the man cackled and cocked his head to the side with an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Gauche, be a dear and take Droite away," the newcomer told as he slowly approached an out-of-breath Flynn.

The red haired girl nodded and grabbed her bleeding companion so that she could place the latter on her back and leave.

"Thank you Yeager," was the last thing she said.

Yeager? That was a name he heard before, Flynn was sure of it. Was it not the name of one of the Demon's captains? As he quickly detailed his enemy, the Angel knew that his assumption could be very true. The way he moved and held his weapon with such accuracy told Flynn of a powerful man – one that was definitely stronger than he was. The young knight was in deep shit, for the lack of a better word.

Still, he had no choice but to fight. There was a wounded comrade not far from him and no one around on their side seemed keen on helping them. After all, it was a part of Barbos' squad that fought on those parts of the battlefield. How she had found her way here, away from her own fleet, Flynn had no idea, but he would help her, unlike everyone else.

Ignoring the flaring pain and the dizziness, the Angel put up a fighting stance as Yeager stopped a couple of steps away from him. He too readied his weapon, his features full of confidence.

"Show me how much you can flap those wings of yours, little bird," the Demon cooed mockingly.

Flynn narrowed his eyes in irritation, but still waited for the other man to attack first so he could watch his moves. However, he soon realised that Yeager was definitely too fast for him to analyse and he found himself forced to block an attack he had simply not seen. The sheer force of the other man was also too much for the blonde to take. While doing his best to block, his arms trembled violently and his feet slid on the dirt below him.

"Is that it? Can't you do better than that?" Yeager taunted before he pulled his scythe away, only to take a swing with it.

This time, Flynn managed to stand more firmly on his feet and was able to block the attack with sturdiness. The Demon's eyes widened pleasantly and he chuckled in delight.

The Angel pushed the other's weapon back and attacked the other's left arm, but was met with a blade once more. He repeated his manoeuvre, pushing back and attacking, yet every time he did, his sword was met by the scythe. Their feet moved swiftly below while they danced around each other, Flynn trying his best to gain the upper hand. He attempted to ignore the fact that Yeager was obviously not using his entire strength on him, especially when his moves were so agile and sharp.

"Ah ah ah! Beautiful! Do keep going, my little bird!" Yeager laughed, thrilled.

It enraged Flynn to no end and his blows doubled in force and pace. He cried out angrily and his blade collided with the Demon's, searching frantically for weak spots while carefully protecting his own. His enemy suddenly seemed to lose speed and Flynn gained confidence. For a fleeting moment, the Angel believed he would be able to wound his opponent as the latter suddenly lowered his blade a few inches. He was faster, he would manage to wound him on the arm, that now unguarded spot!

That overconfidence was the very cause of his miscalculation and grave mistake.

"Oh no, no, no! That will simply not do!" the captain tsked amusingly.

Then, the scythe that was lowered came back in full force and slashed Flynn from stomach to chest. The latter's eyes widened in horror as his hands flew to his wound and he fell on his knees. Yeager took that opportunity to kick him in the stomach with the other end of his weapon. The Angel yelled loudly as he fell flatly on the ground, breathing in and out in quick puffs, his hands still holding his stomach in vain hope to stop the blood. His vision was getting blurry and his energy was quickly leaving him. Yet once more, he focused his mind away from the hurt, mostly when he heard his opponent speak.

"Such a disappointment. Oh well. Shall we take care of this little bird over there?"

Flynn could feel his heart pounding loudly in his chest and the adrenaline rushing through his blood at those words. He could not let this happen, he had to stand up and fight! And so he did, even if his body protested loudly. He spat blood on the ground and picked up his sword. He rushed to Yeager who had his back turned to him and was readying his scythe.

Of course, his enemy realised he was back up and managed to block his attack, but he had obviously been slightly surprised by the fact for Flynn was able to at least graze his skin. This was not enough, however, because the Demon used his weapon to disarm the Angel by swinging it from below. Yeager then violently kicked the knight in the shin. Flynn fell on the ground for a third time, having not much energy left to keep his balance. The darkness covering his vision was progressing at a frightening pace. The blonde gritted his teeth in frustration. He could not lose consciousness now. He had to keep going, again and again! He was not allowed to die!

"Oh oh! This is marvellous! You flap those wings so desperately, it's quite fun to watch!" the Demon exclaimed excitingly as he put his full attention back on Flynn. "Come on, get up! I want to see you fight for your life."

Flynn would show him. He would make him understand how stubborn and strong he was. Ignoring the flaring fire burning vividly all over his body, ignoring his weakened and dizzied state, he clutched the hilt of his sword. His mind was sharp and focused; it had to be! His armour and clothes were stained with blood, his hair was dishevelled and his skin was pale. Despite that, his eyes were alert and full of resolve. He would defeat this man even if it was the last thing he did!

Yeager played with his weapon, cocking his head to the side as he stared at the knight. "You're quite the sturdy bird. I'm impressed," he praised, though it went through deaf ears. "Come, little bird. Show me what you're made of!"

On cue, Flynn dashed towards his opponent for the third time. Strangely enough, his wounds barely slowed his speed. He was so focused that he managed to put every secondary details – such as the pain – on the back of his mind. He would make sure to win this battle no matter what.

He raised his sword and struck his enemy. The blades clashed and Flynn made them swirl around in a few motions before he kicked Yeager in the knees as their weapons were both up. The Demon hissed and stepped backward, but Flynn did not relent and sped towards his opponent, sword raised up. For the first time since their battle, the Angel was finally able to inflict a decent wound on his enemy. His blade cut the other's shoulder before it was met with the scythe. Thankfully, Flynn was holding his own weapon so tightly that Yeager failed to disarm him a second time.

They both jumped away, weapon protecting them, and a staring contest began. Yeager chuckled darkly, straightening up.

"It seems you are more serious than I would have thought. Very well, I'll reward such earnestness."

The Demon rushed towards the blonde boy and pulled down his scythe. Flynn barely managed to duck, saving his head in the process. He made a move to stand and slash his enemy's stomach; however he was never quick enough. Instead, he stopped dead when he felt a burning pain piercing his back.

The knight gasped and gritted his teeth before his body limply fell. Spasms coursed through him while he searched for air. The dark spots were now invading most of his vision and his limbs refused to obey him anymore. He could not even hear anything, the noises of the battlefield muted away. He would die here, without the chance to establish peace within the two countries. He failed. Yuri would be laughing pretty hard at him right now, would he not?

These were Flynn's last thoughts before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sounds slowly reached Flynn's ears. They were distant and barely audible at first, but they soon grew louder, enough for him to almost distinguish what they truly were: footsteps on dirt, hushed voices, ruffling of sheets... The more he discerned them, the more Flynn wanted to open his eyes and see where he was. He could not remember much of what happened, and the fact that darkness was the only thing surrounding him gradually made him panic. Why could he not open his eyes? Why could he not feel most of his limbs, as though they were numb and heavy? What happened?

"... awaken...days..."

"...should...very soon..."

Who was talking? What were they saying? Were they talking about him? Surely the answer was yes to his last question, considering he could not even open his eyes. He had to open them, he wanted answers! And so he fought hard to be able to escape this darkness surrounding him. He did not know how much time it took – seconds, minutes, hours? – but finally, he managed to lift his eyelids.

When he did, light violently hit his irises and Flynn groaned in discomfort as he closed his eyes. He had not expected his environment to be so bright. When he tried seeing again, he opened his eyes more slowly in order for his gaze to adjust. This time, the light hit him with less force and he was able to distinguish things such as the ceiling of a tent and a semblance of a window next to him. Just as he was about to turn his head, a face popped up in his field of vision. Violet eyes were staring at him with both worry and relief, and a smile was offered to him. Flynn also noticed her light brown, yet slightly reddish hair tied in a single braid on the right side of her head, as well as the uniform he recognized as Duke's brigade's. He had seen her somewhere before, he could swear he had.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed. "I was getting so worried that you wouldn't make it with all those wounds you received. Thank goodness!"

Ah, now Flynn remembered. She was the girl he rescued on the battlefield. He fought against two female Demons before Yeager, one of the Demons' captains, jumped in and almost killed him. The blonde was surprised he was still alive. His wounds were serious, after all. Besides, nothing should have stopped the captain from finishing him off.

"What happened?" Flynn asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

It was no wonder, considering he had not spoken, and surely not drank much, in days.

"You tried to protect me. Yeager was the one to inflict those wounds on you. Luckily, when he was about to kill you, Captain Duke came to your rescue with some of his men. They took you and me away to be healed while he took care of Yeager," the female knight explained.

This clarified everything. Flynn was glad that Duke was not the same as Barbos. He knew the latter would have let him die without a single thought. The young knight had definitely been lucky in this ordeal.

"And are you alright?" Flynn suddenly inquired.

He saw the girl's cheeks redden and her eyes widen in surprise before she nervously played with her braid. The male knight could not understand why she was so flustered over a simple question.

"Y-you should be worrying about yourself. You were the one who was almost killed, after all," she stuttered as a reply, looking away. But then, she sighed softly and gave him a smile. "But I'm all right now, and that's thanks to you. You have my gratitude."

Flynn answered her smile. "What's your name?"

"I am Sodia Verner. And you are..." she never finished, for their attention was diverted by the sound of steps coming their way.

The blonde turned his head to be met by the sight of a tall man with very long and wavy white hair. His crimson irises bore into the young knight, making the latter slightly uncomfortable. He could not really tell what the captain was thinking; he just seemed so closed in both his expressions and emotions. It was unsettling.

"You are awake. How are you feeling?"

Duke moved forward and stopped next to the girl, checking the boy's wounds with his gaze.

"I'm feeling better, thanks to you," Flynn replied, his eyes never leaving the captain. "I owe you my life."

"Hmm," was the sole sound emitted from the white haired man's lips before he took a chair lying around and sat on it near the fortune bed. "You are Flynn Scifo, correct?" he questioned.

Flynn raised an eyebrow in startle.

"Surely you are not surprised I know of you," Duke continued. "You are quite famous around the knights after all. You are the youngest man to enter knighthood. Also, Barbos speaks quite much ill of you. I was curious as to who could irk this man so much."

This time, the blonde could see a smile form on the corner of the captain's lips. He was obviously amused by what he told last.

"You seem to like him as much as I do," Flynn retorted with a smile of his own, earning him a chuckle from Duke.

"As amusing as this conversation could be, I did not come here to see you for that. When you will be in a fitting state to move around, we will return to the capital in order for the official ceremony to take place," Duke explained.

Flynn blinked slowly at those words.

"Pardon me?"

He did not understand what the captain meant – or rather, maybe his brain was trying to prevent him from truly understanding, avoiding him false hopes.

"I think you understood very well what I said. You will become lieutenant under my liege," the white haired man told.

"W-what?" the young knight exclaimed as he sat straight up, only to groan loudly in pain and to fall right back on his pillows.

He heard Sodia quickly jump from her chair, but she seemed overtaken by what she should do. So she settled for chastising him.

"Be careful! Your wounds have not fully healed and you still need all your energy to recover!"

"Sorry," Flynn mumbled in a wince before looking back at Duke. "But lieutenant? Me?"

Duke cocked his head slightly.

"Are you not happy with this new position? From what I have come to learn of you, you seemed to be striving for a higher position," he pointed out.

The blonde knight shook his head.

"That's not it. I'm very happy to hear this. I'm just taken aback. And confused. I know captain Barbos, and he's not the type to hand me over so easily."

_I'm too much of a fun toy to be handed over,_ Flynn finished in his head. He watched Duke stand up, lightly dusting his clothes.

"Do not worry over trivial things as such. Things have already been taken care of and you are now under my command. Do you accept your new position, Flynn Scifo, or not?" the captain's tone of voice was back to neutral, making it hard to decipher his intentions and thoughts.

"I accept," Flynn agreed with a light smile.

"I am glad to hear it. Sodia will serve as your second-in-command and will teach you how my brigade works. As I said earlier, we will wait until you are in a better state to return to the capital. By then, you will await my next orders."

On those words, Duke turned around and left the tent. Flynn's eyes moved to the girl as she too rose from her chair.

"I'll go fetch the doctor, I'm sure he needs to examine your wounds. I won't be long."

She too was gone through the lid serving as the entrance, leaving Flynn all alone. The latter closed his eyes and let himself rejoice in the news he just received. Lieutenant! He would become lieutenant soon! He could scarcely believe it; he would finally climb higher and be steps closer to his goal. His efforts paid off and were rewarded. This was a wonderful day indeed!

Flynn saw flashes of long ebony hair and gray eyes in his mind and he smiled bitterly. He would show _him_. He would definitely show _him_ what he could become and what he would accomplish. There was no way Flynn would let _him_ win. He would continue climbing higher and, when they would meet again, the Angel would finally be able to shove his great achievements in _his_ face.

For now, though, he would not think of _him_. Because thinking about _him_ made his heart ache painfully, regardless of the anger and bitterness he felt. He would merely rejoice in his newfound position and think of ways to work harder.

When Sodia returned with the doctor, Flynn was already asleep, a soft smile on his features.

* * *

_Translation _

[1]Thanks be to God, he who blesses us. A blessing that we will ask thou to give thy new advocate.

[2]Hear, God, we beseech thee, our prayer, and, with the right hand of thy majesty, deign to bless this sword, wherewith thy servant desires to be girded, that it may be the defence and protection of churches, of widows, orphans, and all who serve God, against the cruelty of Pagans; and that it may be powerful, and a fear and terror to all deceivers.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter two! And in the next one, Flynn and Yuri will finally be together again! :D

Flynn is now lieutenant! He grows up so fast! ;^;

About Garista, for those who haven't seen the movie The First Strike, he's part of the movie so he's not one of our original characters.

We hope you enjoyed this long, long chapter! With action! (**Saenda:** Which I hate, by the way. Do you know how hard this was for me? Argh! And I'm not even finished TT_TT Goodness, someone save me *sigh*)

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Theory Of A Deadman - By The Way_

Hope you leave us reviews and see you in the next chapter!

Rose&Saenda


	4. Chapter 3 : Reunion

**A/N: **Hi guys! We're sure you've been waiting for this chapter for some time, right? Well chapter three is finally out! ^^

We have to give some warnings for blood and violence in this one.

Apart from that, we still don't own the characters apart from our own original characters.

This chapter is also not edited. (**Rose:** I'm sorry for any mistakes that might have slipped into the chapter ^^')

That's it for now! Have fun reading!**  
**

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We Are Alike**

**Chapter 3 : Reunion**

Returning to his house after five long years felt unnatural for Yuri. Nothing really changed, yet everything seemed different. There was a hollow silence in the house; no melancholic music to reach his ears, no warm voice to welcome him home. It reminded him painfully that his mother was there no more. His home seemed suddenly too big for him and his father alone.

Yuri was glad that from now on, he would be too busy to mope around too much. He was to meet with Schwann tomorrow morning for his first day in the army. Yuri would be lying if he said that he was not nervous. He certainly was. Just thinking he would have to go on the battlefield and fight for his life was making him uneasy.

When Yuri arrived home, Yumie was waiting for him. Time had not been too kind to the old woman. She seemed tired and way frailer than in his memory, but she still welcomed Yuri home with unhidden warmth and joy, exactly like in his memories. Yuri was glad to see her and told her just so. The servant always took care of him for as long as he could remember when his own mother was too sick to do it herself. Yuri also owned her much for looking after his mother until her death.

Yumie told Yuri that Tsukiko died in her sleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Yuri felt the pain that was plaguing him lessen a little when he learned that. He thanked the servant for being with his mother up to the very end. He would be eternally grateful for that.

Yuri walked down the hallway leading to his room, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he passed in front of a closed door. The memories of a faraway day – a painful day – flashed in his mind. Yuri put a hand on the closed door and stayed there for a long moment, hesitating. He finally decided to slide the door open and half expected to see the familiar figure of a beautiful woman lying on the futon, smiling weakly at him to welcome him home.

But what really graced his sight was a cold and empty room. The furniture in the room was left untouched and Yuri could have thought nothing happened, but the truth was there. Tsukiko was gone. All that was left of her were her belongings. Yuri hesitated a moment before entering the room. He felt uneasy as the presence of his mother still seemed to linger in the room. The long haired male made his way to the other side of the room and carefully opened the door that led to the garden.

Looking outside, he almost expected his mother to be sitting there, in her favourite spot under the maple tree in the middle of the garden. But of course, she was not there. The Demon laughed at himself. How could she be there? She was dead. There was nothing for him to find here, except deception and the pain he had buried in his heart long ago as he still did not mourn her passing.

Yuri turned away from the garden and was about to leave the room when his eyes fell on his mother's shamisen. He stared at it for a long time. Then, without too much of a thought, he took the delicate instrument and went into the garden. He looked sadly at the spot where his mother always sat to play the instrument. Various memories flooded his mind and Yuri let himself indulge in them, letting the warmth and sadness wrap him into their blanket.

He slowly sat under the maple tree and leaned the instrument against his shoulder, much like he always saw his mother do. Taking the plectrum delicately between his fingers, he closed his eyes and let it run across the strings, listening to the sounds it made. It was nowhere beautiful like the melodies Tsukiko played, but he still found solace in it as if he could feel his mother's embrace as he played. It was soothing and calming his mind. As he played, Yuri was never aware of Yumie observing him from the open door of his mother's room, a warm smile on her tired face.

It was only when Yuri stopped playing and opened his eyes again that he felt the presence of the woman. He turned his head and saw her standing in the doorframe. He wondered how long she was standing there. Yumie bowed in front of him.

"Young master. I apologize for disturbing you, but your father will be arriving soon. I've prepared a bath for you and a change of clothes. You should prepare yourself for dinner will be ready soon."

Yuri nodded and got back on his feet, holding the shamisen carefully.

"Alright. I'll go right away," he said reluctantly.

He was not eager to see his father again; not in the least. However, there was no avoiding it.

When Yuri was about to go past Yumie and back into his mother's room, the servant bowed again in front of him and the young Demon stopped, looking at her inquiringly.

"I am sorry to speak without permission, young master, but would you like me to teach you how to play the shamisen? I am no expert by any means like your mother was, but I know the basics."

The young man was taken aback by that proposition. He did not know what to say at first. He never thought about that possibility. Jigoku was a strict country abiding in their laws and traditions. The shamisen was reserved strictly to women, so he should not indulge in it. If his father was to find out about that, he would have his hide. It should be enough to dissuade him from the thought, but it did not. Yuri could not care less about his father. The young Demon had felt a connection to his mother as he played, as if she was there with him in the garden. There was no way he would let go of that.

The young Demon smiled to Yumie. "I would appreciate it. Thanks for the offer," he said softly.

Yuri would just have to be cautious not to play when the general was home. Yumie smiled back at him, bowing slightly again.

"It's my pleasure. You should go now."

Yuri thanked her and went back inside his mother's room. He gently put the instrument back in its place and left the room in direction of the baths. When he entered the dressing area, Yuri slowly divested himself from his school uniform. Finally, he would not put the damn clothing again! He was so very glad for that.

Once undressed, Yuri went to sit on a stool and took one of the buckets already filled with water that was placed on the ground. He dropped the water on himself and took the scented soap, beginning to wash his body. Yuri took his time, content to be able to do just that as he could never take his time in the Academy.

After rinsing his body, Yuri proceeded with his hair, washing it while running his fingers through his long bangs, untying the few knots. When he finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair and cleaning himself, Yuri entered the bathtub and immersed himself in the warm water. He let out a long sigh as his skin entered in contact with the water. It was wonderful. Yuri really missed that.

He took his time only relaxing in the warm water. Yuri was not really eager to leave and see his father, but unfortunately, he got no choice but to leave when the water cooled down. When Yuri re-entered the dressing area, he saw the clothing Yumie left at his attention. It was a black kimono made of silk. Yuri smiled at the sight of the clothing. The servant remembered his preferences in color even as he was not home for five years. He put on the expensive clothing and left the baths.

The dinner in company of his father was the most awkward moment Yuri had ever experienced. They barely exchanged words as they ate and an eerie silence hung between them. The silence had never been that heavy when his mother was still alive. But then again, back then, Yuri did not bore such dark emotions towards his father. Throughout the dinner, Yuri noticed Ryuku's gaze settling on him many times, but each time it did, the general never said anything. Suffice to say Yuri was glad when they finally finished their meal and his father withdrew into his study.

The young Demon went to his own room and was welcomed with Repede, who was taking a nap near his futon. As soon as he entered, the dog raised his head to look at him. Yuri smiled softly at his dog.

"I'm going into the garden. You coming, Repede?"

As soon as he asked, the dog barked and got to his feet. The young Demon chuckled at that. He was glad that Repede seemed to understand everything he said. Yuri crossed the room and opened the door leading to the garden. Once Repede followed him outside, he closed the door behind them and went to sit on a big rock near the small pound.

Repede sat at his side and lied against the Demon's leg. The latter began to pet the dog and lifted his face to the sky. It was late enough to see the stars in the sky and he wished he could see them, but the sky was almost always covered by dark clouds, a consequence of their rotten world, and he barely saw a glimpse of them.

Yuri kept watching the sky, hoping to see their brilliance because it would mean all hope was not lost for a better future.

* * *

Yuri was shaken awake in the middle of the night by Yumie. He looked at her with confusion while she apologized for waking him up. She then told him that someone from the Schwann brigade was there to see him. At such an ungodly hour? Something important must have happened.

The young Demon swiftly got up and followed Yumie to the entrance, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so. A man clad in the armor of the Schwann brigade, waited for him in the doorway. He was a little shorter than Yuri, but he was broader in shoulders. He had short dark hair and he was wearing a rather funny moustache. He seemed to be in his forties. When he saw Yuri, the man made a stiff gesture of his head in recognition.

"Yuri Lowell, I take it?" he asked with a severe expression on his face.

That did not sit well with a half asleep Yuri. The young Demon threw a curious glance at the soldier.

"In the flesh. And you are?" he asked with a yawn.

The older man threw him a disapproving glare. "First lieutenant Leblanc. As in, your superior under Captain Schwann."

Yuri lifted an eyebrow at that. That man was his superior? That promised to be interesting. The long haired male threw a lopsided grin to Leblanc as he folded his arms on his chest.

"Nice to meet you. And… you woke me up in the middle of the night for _what_ exactly?" Yuri asked with slight amusement.

By the way Leblanc's eyes creased slightly, he did not seem to like the tone Yuri had used, but he said nothing of it. Surely the reason that brought him there was too urgent for him to pay it any mind. Yuri found out his guess was right when the lieutenant answered his question.

"We received word that one of our border villages is attacked by a group of vicious beasts. Our brigade is to get there immediately to help the citizens. Put on your armor quickly. As soon as you are done, I'll guide you to the rendezvous point."

This time, Yuri's expression darkened as he understood the gravity of the situation. He nodded and told Leblanc to wait for him at the entrance. He turned around and went back to his room.

Once there, Yuri quickly undressed himself from his night kimono and put on the undergarments of his armor under Repede's curious gaze. He tied his hair up into a high ponytail before putting on his newly received armor of the Schwann's brigade piece by piece. He strapped the shoulder pads first. Then came the breastplate that Yuri attached securely around his waist and torso. When he finished with it, he put on his boots, legs and arms protectors.

The young Demon was glad they practiced putting on the armor at the Academy. It was rather complex and he had no time to lose right now. When his armor was all in place, the Demon took his katana and his wakizashi(1) and attached them both securely at his waist. Yuri hated having to put on that stifling suit. He did not feel like himself dressed up like that, but he would have to get used to it. He turned his face to look at his dog.

"Let's go, Repede. It's time to go hunt some monsters," he said and smiled when Repede swiftly rose on his legs, barking excitedly.

Accompanied by Repede, Yuri met up with Leblanc at the entrance and they left the household. Two horses waited for them outside as Leblanc brought one for Yuri. The young man approached the animal he would ride. The black horse seemed distrustful of him at first. Yuri extended a hand to it and gently caressed its nose. When he felt the animal seemed to accept his touch, Yuri went to its side and gracefully mounted it. He caressed its hair soothingly.

"Good boy," Yuri whispered to the horse.

Leblanc mounted his own horse and looked at Yuri.

"We are to join the rest of the brigade at the edge of town. I'll lead the way," he said and probed his horse to set off at a gallop.

Yuri looked at his canine friend. "Let's go, Repede," he said and snapped his feet against the horse's sides, making it follow the pace of Leblanc.

Repede barked and followed his master.

When Leblanc, Yuri and Repede arrived at the edge of town, Schwann and the rest of the brigade were already there, ready to depart. When they joined the large group of men, the captain nodded at the duo.

"Glad you could make it. We don't have a moment to lose. Yuri, I'm not sure if Leblanc filled you in, but one of our villages is being attacked by stray monsters. The guards posted there were no match for them and they have requested back up. _We_ are their backup. We have to fight the monsters off and rescue the survivors. The security of the villagers is our top priority."

As Schwann explained what they had to do, Yuri found himself getting restless. As they were talking, more people were surely dying out there! His captain sensed his uneasiness as he did not waste more time in explanations.

"Alright. Let's move out!" he said before opening the way, setting his horse at a fast pace.

The brigade followed him in silence, their thoughts focused on what would await them at the village.

Yuri was riding at Schwann's left. He could not help but feel excited and anxious at the same time. It was his first mission. He could not fail, and he could not stop thinking about those people that were currently being attacked by the monsters. Yuri knew how vicious they could be, for having faced some in the past. The young Demon could feel his wrist throb from where he was bitten in the past, back when he and Flynn had found Repede.

A sudden flash of blond hair and blue eyes appeared in his mind and Yuri reluctantly pushed the image away. He could not afford to lose his concentration right now. His thoughts wandered back on the villagers that were being attacked and he just hoped they would get there in time.

A pair of dark blue eyes staring intently at Yuri snapped him out of his thoughts. The young Demon turned his face to the side and looked questioningly at Schwann. The latter smiled tiredly at him.

"Nervous?" he asked with genuine concern.

Yuri shook his head. "Just a little. Nothing to worry about, though."

Schwann nodded and let his gaze return on the way ahead. "That's to be expected. I would have been surprised if you weren't nervous. But don't let it get to you too much. Just be cautious and aware of your surroundings and everything will be all right."

Yuri was about to answer when a loud voice behind him diverted his attention.

"I say, you are much more afraid than me!"

Yuri looked over his shoulder to see that the one who had spoken was a skinny and tall man with a funny face. He was arguing with another soldier, who seemed to be his total opposite as he was short and rather chubby.

The latter replied with an even louder voice; "Ah! _You_ are obviously more afraid than me! I can see you shaking!"

"I say, you are lying!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow at the funny sight as the two soldiers kept on their pointless bickering. He diverted his attention on Schwann, whose lips were turned up in the tiniest of smiles.

"Are they always like that?" the young Demon asked his captain.

Scwhann shrugged his shoulders in an amused fashion.

"Always. Don't worry; you'll get used to it eventually. I think they do it to lighten the mood, even if they don't realize it," the captain said with slight humor in his voice.

"Uh, I see," Yuri said, throwing curious glances at the two soldiers once in a while.

There really were interesting people in this brigade. After a long moment, he caught their names; the tall and skinny one was named Adecor and the other was named Boccos. They were really strange names and the young Demon found it difficult to remember them. He would just have to come up with nicknames for them, then. In any case, the two soldiers served as a good distraction from his thoughts on the ride to the village.

The brigade arrived at the edge of the village not too long after. The young Demon's heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the sight that awaited them. Several mutilated corpses lied in the streets and blood was plastered on the ground and the walls. By seeing the state of the bodies, whatever creatures did this were really vicious. Deathly silence plagued the rundown village, sometimes cut with cries of terror and pain. There were still some people alive in the village. They had to get to them before it was too late!

The members of the brigade did not waste time in getting off their horses. They attached them after some posts near the village's entrance and Schwann assigned two men there to guard the horses. The rest went on inside the village, carefully walking down the desolate main street, their senses alert to an eventual attack. Yuri averted his eyes from the corpses as the sight formed an unpleasant lump in his throat.

They did not get really far when Repede suddenly stopped and growled menacingly, his fur bristling. Yuri unsheathed his katana, soon followed by the others. From the shadows of the street soon emerged monstrous wolves, snarling maliciously at them. They were nothing like the ones Yuri engaged in combat a long time ago. These ones were at least twice as big. Their red eyes were staring straight at them and they were baring bloodstained fangs at them.

Looking quickly around them, Yuri saw there was about eight of them, maybe more. That was all the time Yuri had before one beast suddenly threw itself at him. The Demon swiftly avoided the creature's bite and brought down his sword on it. He savagely pierced its body and the wolf collapsed on the ground, fatally wounded. Yuri barely had time to avoid a second wolf as it latched at him from behind. The Demon swiftly cut the side of the monster, felling it in one precise slash. He winced at the unpleasant sensation of warm blood splashing on his hands.

Yuri let his eyes wander over his fellow comrades. The rest of his brigade was also busy with the wolves. It did not seem like any of his comrades were in a tight spot. Yuri's gaze travelled on Schwann and he suddenly saw a wolf close in on his captain as the man was currently taking care of another beast. Schwann would not be able to defend himself against it. Yuri did not have a moment to lose.

He ran to his captain and quickly placed himself back to back with him, putting himself between the captain and the monster. As the creature jumped at him, Yuri sliced open the creature's throat just in time. The wolf fell besides Schwann, wailing out in agony. The latter managed to kill his assailant and turned to look at the corpse of the monster that almost took a bite off him. He then looked at Yuri and made a sharp movement of his head to express his gratitude. Yuri answered in a similar gesture before getting back into the fighting, helping his comrades get rid of the surviving beasts.

They took care of every last one of the creatures without sustaining too many injuries. When it was done, Schwann gathered everyone together around him before giving them his new orders.

"Okay. Let's split up into the village in teams of two and search for survivors. There may be some monsters left, so be cautious. Just be sure not to take on more monsters than you can handle."

Everyone acknowledged the orders of their captain and listened as he quickly split them into teams. Yuri was matched with Repede. As soon as he got the order, he bent down and patted his dog on the head.

"You heard the man, Repede. Let's go," he said and as soon as he straightened up, Repede barked and ran into a random direction.

Yuri followed him into the empty streets, looking for survivors. They entered every house they came across, keeping the hope of finding someone alive in this desolation.

Hope began to flee Yuri when they only came across empty houses and mutilated bodies. It was sickening. There had to be people alive! They had heard screams when they first arrived! Yuri hoped it was not too late to save anyone…

The young Demon was back on the street after leaving the tenth empty house when a sudden movement on his right caught his attention. His eyes widened and he did not have time to do anything but lift his arm in front of his face to protect it as the wolf jumped at him. The beast's fangs closed around his arm protector and the weight of the creature had Yuri fall brutally on his back with the monster pinning him down.

The air was knocked out of his lungs and the impact made Yuri let go of his katana, which dropped on the ground some distance away from him. It was then that Yuri heard a scream of terror echoing from somewhere ahead. It was not anyone from his team; that he was sure off, since the scream obviously came from a young girl. This could only mean it was a survivor. Yuri cursed under his breath at his bad luck. Just when he could not get there!

The Demon turned his head away from the foul creature and looked at Repede, who was on the verge of attacking the beast that was pinning him down.

"Repede, forget about me! Go help these people!" he yelled at the warrior dog's intention, knowing he would understand him.

The latter seemed to hesitate for a split second, but he eventually turned around and ran in the direction of the screams. Yuri returned his attention on the beast that was snarling at him and crushing him. The monster kept chewing on his arm and the Demon was glad for his protector. He would not have much left of his arm otherwise. Yuri had to do something to get it off him.

A dribble of the beast's drool slowly fell towards his face. Yuri turned his face away with a disgusted expression, and spotted his katana lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He extended his free arm towards it, trying to get a hold of it.

"Come on…" the young Demon said, out of breath.

His fingers barely brushed the hilt of his sword. Damn it, it was too far! He had to find another way… Yuri could not reach his wakizashi either with the way the creature was pinning him down…

The creature suddenly released his arm and snarled dangerously from above him, still putting all of its weight on Yuri. It was going to attack him any second now and Yuri knew he would not be able to protect himself this time.

Yuri's hand seeking to grab a hold of his katana suddenly closed around a large rock instead. Without further thought, he smashed the rock against the skull of the creature with all the strength he could muster. The animal whined in pain and fell on the side and off the Demon. The latter turned on his stomach and managed to make his way to his sword. As soon as his hand closed around the hilt, he turned himself on his back just in time to see the beast jumping at him again with the obvious intention of tearing his head off.

Yuri was ready this time. At the last second, he plunged his sword through the monster's mouth. He had the reflex of turning his head to the side and warm blood splashed on the side of his face. The beast fell on him, its body wracked with spasms. God, it was heavy! The Demon was almost suffocating with the foul stench of the creature. It took all of his strength to roll the monster off of him. When he was free, Yuri did not waste any time. He stood on his feet and started running in the direction Repede had taken.

The more he ran, the closer the screams he could hear were getting. Yuri turned into a side alleyway still running in the direction of the screams. When Yuri emerged from the alleyway, he found himself staring at what seemed to be the central plaza. He could now see who was at the origin of the screams. About ten villagers were standing in the middle of the plaza, pressed closely together and looking terrified.

Yuri could understand why. No less than twenty of the same monstrosities were circling them, trapping them and cutting off any escape. The only reason why the poor villagers were still alive was due to the few soldiers of his brigade that were shielding them from the beasts.

Yuri could see Repede from where he was, as well as Schwann and Leblanc and a few others he did not know the names yet. Still, something was clear in the Demon's mind. They would not last long if the wolves decided to attack. But if they had an effect of surprise, something that could attract some of the beasts' attention away from them, they could have a slight advantage, if only for several seconds…

Yuri decided to go for it. He ran to the closest monster and smirked when he saw Repede had picked up on his plan, rushing towards one of the beasts, attracting their attention. The Demon's prey never saw it coming. Yuri felled it in one neat slash of his katana. Alerted by the beast's cry of agony, several wolves turned around to face Yuri, baring their razor sharp teeth at him.

It was Schwann's cue to get into the fighting. He grabbed his bow and began shooting arrows at the closest beasts in range. "Leblanc, you and the others, stay close to these people and protect them!" the captain yelled over the chaos. He made a few steps forward, getting on the offensive to back up Yuri. Leblanc nodded and kept his defensive position in front of the villagers. The rest of the brigade circled the terrified villagers, obeying their captain's order.

During this time, Yuri was fiercely fighting one creature after another. As one of the monsters jumped at him, he lifted his weapon to defend himself against it when Repede suddenly lashed at it, his fangs sinking in the flesh of its back. It was most fortunate since a second wolf attacked Yuri on the side at the same time. The young Demon avoided the deadly fangs and swiped his sword in a perfect arc downward, severing the wolf's front legs.

He had just finished with this one when a third creature threw itself at him. Yuri sidestepped out of the way and let his sword fall down with brutality on the wolf's neck, severing the creature's head.

A scream of agony had Yuri snap his head in the direction it had came from. One of the beasts had its mouth closed around the neck of one of his comrades. The unfortunate soldier was still alive as his body twitched faintly, even though it was clear he would die shortly. The creature released its victim and advanced towards the child and woman the soldier had been protecting.

The child seemed wounded as his poor and too large clothing was stained with blood. He was barely standing up, but he was still trying to put on a brave front. He did not seem to be more than ten years old. The kid had chestnut spiky hair and hazelnut eyes. He was holding a hammer that was almost twice as big as him. How he managed to hold himself up with that was a mystery. The boy must have taken the weapon from the dead man lying next to him. But despite being armed, he looked terrified.

Yuri had to do something! The creature was about to attack them any second now! Yuri ran in their direction. He was almost there when one of the surviving beasts got in his way. The Demon cursed under his breath before quickly getting rid of it in one precise move. He was about to resume his run when another one jumped at him.

This time, Yuri could not react in time as it came at him too fast. Sharp fangs sank into the flesh of his hand. The Demon released his hold on his weapon under the pain and the sword clattered on the ground. Yuri quickly unsheathed his wakizashi and stabbed it deeply into the creature's head. The wolf wailed in agony and released Yuri's hand as it fell to the ground, the short sword still embedded into its head.

A terrified scream reached Yuri's ears. He looked at the two villagers he had intended to save and his heart leapt when he saw the creature ready to jump at them. Damn it! He would not let that happen! Yuri did not have the time to take back his weapons. He quickly broke the distance separating him from the two villagers and he shielded the boy into his arms, offering his back at the creature as he closed his eyes in apprehension.

The next thing he knew, pain flared at the junction of his neck and right shoulder as the wolf's fangs sank into his flesh. Yuri let out a cry of pain, but he did not let go of the boy. His scream attracted Schwann's attention. He got rid of his enemy and shot an arrow at the one attacking Yuri. The arrow pierced through the monster's skull with a deadly accuracy. The jaw of the creature loosened and it released Yuri's shoulder. The monster crumbled on the ground, lifeless.

Yuri released the breath he had been holding and let go of the child. He looked at the rest of his comrades and saw them getting rid of the few remaining monsters. Yuri returned his attention on the boy, who was looking at him with teary eyes.

"Are you okay, kid?" Yuri asked breathlessly.

The boy nodded after a moment, visibly shaken. "Ye – yeah. Thanks for saving us," he said frightfully.

Yuri smiled at him – though it was a strained smile – and ruffled his hair.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it," he said before straightening up. His valid hand squeezed his shoulder, trying to numb the pain a little.

Sounds of hurried steps reached Yuri's ears and he turned around to see Repede dash towards him. When the dog arrived at his master's feet, he whined softly as if he sensed the pain Yuri was into. Yuri was about to reassure him when someone else came towards him with a worried expression on their face. Schwann stopped in front of Yuri and stared him down. He put a hand on his second lieutenant's valid shoulder.

"We should have your wounds checked up, Yuri," he said with genuine concern.

The young Demon shook his head. "No, that can wait. We should take care of these people first. Some of them are wounded."

The older man seemed to reluctantly agree. "Alright, Fair enough. We'll gather every survivor and evacuate this place. It's dangerous to stay here long. We'll set up camp further away to take care of the wounded. In any case, we better wait until daybreak to return to the capital. I wouldn't want to be caught by more of these creatures in the dark with defenseless people."

Yuri agreed and Schwann went away to give his orders to the rest of his brigade. Yuri turned to the boy and the woman.

"Hey, you two. Can you walk? We'll evacuate this place," he asked in a gentle tone.

The two of them nodded and they followed Yuri to where the rest of the brigade was gathering.

In normal circumstances, Schwann would have brought back the corpses of the villagers and those of his brigade with them to offer them a real funeral back at the capital, but there was no time for that, so they gathered the bodies in a circle and offered them quick prayers before burning them. When it was done, they departed from the village with the handful of survivors.

They walked for a long time, putting as much distance as they could from the village. They set up camp only when some of the villagers seemed on the verge of collapsing. When Yuri had finished helping building the fire, he sat on the ground near it, feeling dizziness slowly set in as he had lost a lot of blood. The wound on his shoulder was throbbing painfully and did not stop bleeding.

Repede went to Yuri's side and nudged his leg with his nose. Yuri cast a strained smile to his dog.

"I'm okay, Repede. Don't worry," he tried to reassure him.

A gentle hand settled on his shoulder and the young swordsman turned his face only to see Schwann standing at his side, looking down at him with a worried look.

"Now that the villagers are fine, I assume you won't have any objections to having your wounds treated?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Yuri shook his head. The captain turned around and called over one of the soldiers who was finishing treating one of his wounded comrades.

As soon as he was done, he made his way towards Yuri and Schwann. The soldier did not waste time in kneeling next to the young Demon and took his wounded hand, examining it.

"You're lucky it didn't bite your hand off," the soldier said as he began to clean and disinfect the wound.

Yuri hissed at the pain the man's actions caused. "Yeah. Guess I'm lucky in my misfortune," he joked out of practice.

Schwann let go of his shoulder and sat in front of his second lieutenant, on the other side of the fire.

"I wanted to tell you you did a really good job out there. I couldn't have expected better out of you. Though you were a bit reckless. You could have been hurt much more if you hadn't been so lucky," he said on a scolding tone.

Yuri pulled a face at that. "But I couldn't just sit there and do nothing while that monster would have taken a snack out of that boy," he replied in his defense.

Schwann sighed. "Good point. But do try to be a little more careful next time, okay? Your father would have my head if something was to happen to you," he commented in a playful manner.

Yuri's mood darkened at the mention of his father, but he said nothing. He did not want to think about him right now.

The soldier finished bandaging his hand and rose to his feet. "Take off your armor. I need to treat the wound on your shoulder."

Yuri nodded and did as told. He got rid of his shoulder pad. The young Demon had been unlucky enough for the beast to bite him at the junction of his shoulder and neck, where he was left vulnerable. His protector had been useless against that attack. Yuri unstrapped his breastplate and once it was off, he slowly slid the bloodstained cloth off his shoulder, exposing the ruined flesh. He heard the man gasp at the sight of the wound. He understood it was not pretty to look at. The soldier did not lose any time and began to clean the wound.

"That wound is pretty bad. The fangs tore at your skin. I'll need to stitch them up and it will certainly leave a scar," he said.

Yuri nodded. "Do what you have to do," he answered, just wanting this to be over with.

Once the wound was cleaned, the soldier applied an ointment around the wound that numbed Yuri's skin. He then proceeded to patch the torn skin together with a needle and thread.

As he was patching him up, Yuri felt only a little sting. It was annoying, but tolerable. While the soldier was working on closing the wounds, Yuri saw from the corner of his eyes the boy he had saved looking at them from not so far away. He was fidgeting, seemingly wanting to approach them. Yuri smiled tiredly at him and motioned him to come over, and the boy did with hesitation. Schwann threw the kid a curious look as he stopped in front of Yuri.

"Yes? What is it?" the long haired male probed him gently to say what was on his mind.

This seemed to give the child the courage to talk. "That wound… I'm sorry, it was my fault," he whispered while lowering his head.

Yuri ruffled the boy's hair and laughed weakly.

"Don't worry about that. I wasn't about to let you get eaten by that monster. It's my own fault for being reckless, okay?" he said, hoping it would quell the boy's culpability.

It seemed to work as the latter smiled weakly at him.

"What is your name?" Yuri inquired softly.

The boy brightened, happy that Yuri was taking interest in him. "Karol Capel," he answered shyly.

Yuri nodded. "I'm Yuri. Nice to meet you. Say Karol, where are your parents? Why aren't you with them?"

As soon as his question passed his lips, he saw the boy lower his head again as sadness pooled into his eyes.

"They're… not here," he said quietly and Yuri understood without having to hear more.

He was just like Flynn. He did not have any parents. Yuri felt sad for the young boy.

"I'm sorry to hear it. So that means that woman you were protecting back there wasn't your mother?" he asked softly.

Karol shook his head and kept his gaze on the ground. "No, she's the lady that used to run the Inn and she always gave me food for free when I was hungry. I wanted to protect her, so…" he eluded and Yuri felt very impressed by Karol's resolution.

For a child this young to put up such a brave front against a vicious monster like that… That kid was something.

"You did well. That was very brave of you, Karol."

The young boy turned his face away as he blushed and he scratched his cheek in a nervous gesture. Yuri found the sight quite cute.

The soldier finished stitching Yuri's wound and bandaged it. Yuri thanked him and put his clothing back in place. He smiled to Karol and ruffled his hair once more. That gesture irked the young boy and he batted Yuri's hands away.

"You should rest a little, Karol. Another long walk awaits us in the morning," the long haired Demon said softly.

Karol shook his head. "No, I want to be useful! I can help around camp. I'll go to sleep later," the boy retorted.

Yuri laughed at the boy's stubbornness. "Just don't overdo it, okay?" he said with real concern.

Yuri was quickly growing fond of the boy. He reminded him of himself in a way. He was always ready to help people in need, even at his own expense. Karol pulled a face at his words.

"Of course not! But hey, can you teach me some fighting moves later? I saw you earlier; you were awesome!" the young boy asked, his face lighted up with eagerness.

How could Yuri refuse that request when Karol looked like that?

"Why not? I can teach you some moves tomorrow morning before we depart, what do you say?" Yuri suggested and the happiness displayed on the boy's face was worth it.

Schwann watched the exchange with amusement and fondness. When Karol was about to go away, the captain called him out.

"Young man! Wait a moment."

Karol turned to look at Schwann and barely met his gaze as he approached the older man.

"Y-yes?" he asked shyly, impressed to be addressed by a captain.

Schwann smiled at him. "Tell me; what talents do you have?" he asked gently.

Karol fidgeted a little, hesitant to answer. He finally managed to lift his eyes, locking his gaze with Schwann's gentle one.

"I'm good with crafting things and I like helping around with anything I can…." the young boy trailed on.

Schwann stared intensely at him, which made the young boy fidget even more.

"If I heard well, you said you did not have parents?" the captain asked.

Karol nodded, but kept silent. Schwann smiled gently at the young Demon.

"Then how about coming to work in my household once in the city? Your needs would be taken care of, and once of age you would be able to go to the military school."

Karol did not expect that. His eyes widened and he was left speechless by Schwann's offer. Yuri was also quite surprised. He did not understand why Schwann was asking that. The captain did not seem fazed by their reactions.

"Well, young man?" he asked again patiently.

Once Karol got over his surprise, a pleased expression covered his face. "O-okay! Thanks!" Karol exclaimed, genuinely pleased.

He then took off to another part of the camp with one last glance at both Schwann and Yuri.

Yuri stared curiously at his captain, wondering about what just happened. Schwann barely knew the boy, and he asked him to come live with him. Schwann noticed his staring, but he did not comment on it. He got to his feet and once in front of Yuri, he gently squeezed the young man's valid shoulder.

"You should go rest soon too. We have a long day awaiting us once the sun rises," he said softly.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I'll do that," he answered.

Schwann released his shoulder and went away to look after the other members of his squad. Yuri stared a long time at the campfire, lost in his thoughts.

He thought about what would await him later. A pair of bright blue eyes appeared into his mind. Yuri tried to chase the image away, but it was no use; not when there was a chance he would see them again on the battlefield, and Yuri did not know if it was a good thing or not. Yuri changed, he knew it, and it was certainly not for the best. He did not know if he wanted Flynn to see him like this, so full of hatred and anger. He tried to hide his feelings deep within himself, but the hatred Yuri bore towards his father was too strong to ignore sometimes. He did not want Flynn to see that ugly side of him.

It made him almost wish he would not see his childhood friend again, even though the sole thought was hurting him more than he wanted to admit.

* * *

The night was short. There were only a couple of hours left until the sun rose at the horizon. Yuri did not sleep well as his shoulder hurt each time he tossed around on his makeshift mattress. He rose early and was not really surprised when Karol soon joined him around the campfire. The young boy was surely too restless to sleep much either.

While the other soldiers gradually woke up, Yuri kept his promise and showed the young boy some fighting moves. Karol was amazed by Yuri's skills and kept asking for more. Yuri gladly gave into the boy's demands until it was time to depart.

When everyone was ready, Schwann gave the order to resume the walk towards the capital. Karol kept company to Yuri on the way along with Repede, serving as a good distraction from the long haired male's thoughts. Yuri found quite amusing the fact that Karol seemed terrorized of his dog while the latter was fond of the boy, keeping close to him. It was no wonder as Repede loved children. Seeing Karol trying to keep his distances with Repede was funny indeed.

The brigade, along with the surviving citizens, arrived safely at the imperial capital soon before noon. The soldiers brought the villagers to the imperial palace, where measures would be taken to provide them shelter. As for Karol, he was escorted to Schwann's household where he would begin his new life. When everything was taken care of, Schwann assembled his brigade in front of the palace's gates. One look at his men told the captain they were all tired. He waited for them all to stand in silence in front of him before talking.

"I know you are all tired, but out brigade is needed on the battlefield. I understand some of you cannot fight due to serious wounds, so I will not ask those that do not feel up to it to accompany the brigade to the battlefield. You can go back to your homes and rest," Schwann said, eying every single men and woman of his brigade.

Despite the captain's words, giving the choice to the wounded to fight or not, very few wounded soldiers stepped aside. The others kept withholding their captain's gaze without the slightest hesitation. Yuri was part of them. No matter how much he loathed going to the battlefield, he would not back down and show such weakness. In any case, he knew he could not avoid going to war forever.

Schwann was satisfied by what he saw. "Alright. Everyone else, follow me to the battlefield. We have to help our fellow comrades," Schwann told his valid men before climbing on top of his horse.

His soldiers followed his example. Yuri felt his heart beat faster in his chest at the thought of what was coming. There was no turning back now. Schwann looked forward at the street stretching from the entrance of the imperial palace up to the exit of the capital.

"Let's go, soldiers! Do not fall back!" he exclaimed and set his horse at a gallop.

Yuri and the others followed at the same pace and they traveled quickly through the city and out into the desolated wastelands beyond it.

The battlefield was situated at the frontier of Jigoku and Paradis. It was a vast rocky plain cradled between two high mountains that stretched so wide it was almost impossible to get around. The cave that was Yuri's and Flynn's hideout back then was situated within one of those mountains.

Because of those mountains, that plain was the only place connecting the two opposing countries and both the Angels and Demons were protecting their citizens by defending their territories from there. They had been fighting in that plain for thousands of years. Yuri could not even begin to imagine how much blood had stained that ground he was about to step foot into.

The battlefield was not more than an hour away from the capital at horseback. When Schwann's brigade finally arrived on top of the hills dominating the valley, Yuri could not describe what he was feeling at the sight that met his vision, but one word imposed on his mind: hell. This could be nothing other than that.

Screams of agony and victory reached his ears in a chaotic mess over the clashing of weapons. He could see with an unsettling clarity the two opposing armies clashing together in a deathly fight. Yuri could see both Angels and Demons fall to blades as blood gushed out from fatal wounds. He could see limbs being ripped apart mercilessly; lives being torn away unfairly. The macabre scene was too surreal to take in at once. Yuri's eyes frantically roamed over that sea of soldiers and his gaze abruptly stopped when he recognized someone among the chaos.

There, in the middle of the battle, stood a tall man with short brown hair, clad in a prestigious dark, bloody armour. He was holding a long, black katana stained in fresh blood. Ryuku. The general was currently fighting an Angel with long silvery hair. Judging from the Angel's armor and the way he was handling himself with ease against his father, Yuri knew who the Angel was. He was Alexei, the Angels' commandant; the most powerful Angel and the only one who could stand his own so easily against Ryuku. Yuri forced his gaze away from that sight.

Schwann was also looking at the bloodshed. His eyes spotted the brigade of Captain Nylen. They were engaging Barbos' brigade and seemed to be in a tight spot.

"Alright! We will provide backup for Captain Nylen! Stay close and be careful!" Schwann exclaimed to his soldiers.

When everyone acknowledged his orders, the captain ordered the charge. The brigade tore down the hill and towards the raging battle. Yuri braced his heart for what was to come.

Not more than a few seconds later, his sword clashed against his first opponent. Being on a horse gave him the advantage and Yuri easily broke his enemy's defence, cutting through the Angel. His sword made a sickening sound as it sliced through flesh and bone. Yuri tried to ignore the nauseating feeling slowly overcoming him and kept pushing through with the rest of his brigade, trying to reach Captain Nylen.

More Angels came at him and Yuri took care of them in the same fashion, striking them down with a sickening ease. Yuri looked at the faces of every Angel he slew, desperately hoping each time that they would be strangers as a familiar face would not stop haunting his mind. And each time his sword stole a life, Yuri's mind asked for forgiveness.

The more Yuri killed, the more his senses became overwhelmed; he could smell the nauseating scent of blood as it splashed on his clothes, skin and hair; he could hear the broken begs and cries of mercy; he could see both Demons and Angels' bodies being torn apart cruelly around him; he could taste the desperation and death.

Yuri's mind screamed for it all to stop, but his body had a mind of its own. Yuri kept on slaying his enemies with a stoic expression, never showing the agony tearing him apart inside. The young male kept telling himself that he had no choice but to fight and kill, but it did no quell the guilt from taking over his heart. He should not be doing this. What was he doing, killing Angels while he wanted nothing else but to save them?

"Yuri, behind you!"

Schwann's voice calling from nearby snapped Yuri out of his trance. He turned around a second too late. He saw a tall and burly Angel swing his huge sword towards him. The Angel slashed open the side of Yuri's horse, barely missing the Demon's foot in the process. The animal arched in pain on his back legs. Off balance, Yuri fell of the back of his horse and he harshly met the rocky ground. The Demon did not have time to do anything.

The horse fell to the side, crushing Yuri with its weight. Yuri's breath left his lungs under the pressure. He tried to pry himself from beneath the dead animal when a shadow suddenly covered his face. He looked up at the Angel that had killed his horse. He could clearly see his opponent's face now. A scar ran across the man's right eye, and he was smiling maliciously at him. Yuri only noticed now that the Angel had no left hand: it was replaced by a mace.

"Not so clever anymore, right brat? You'd better pray for your Gods!" the Angel roared as he lifted his sword.

Yuri's eyes widened and he tried harder to free his sword from under the horse's corpse. It was no use. Yuri suddenly heard growling and turned his face to the side to see Repede jump at the Angel, viciously trying to bite his arm off. Unfortunately, the Angel saw Repede in time and his mace harshly hit the dog in the stomach. Repede was thrown to the ground with a painful whine.

"Repede!" Yuri exclaimed fearfully before turning his gaze back on his opponent.

Fear filled him when he saw the Angel lower his sword towards Yuri's throat. The Demon stared at the blade, feeling his heart sink as he knew it was the end.

The screeching sound of swords clashing rose in the air. Yuri saw a familiar blade hanging over him, blocking the Angel's huge one. Yuri turned his head and saw none other than Schwann standing next to Barbos, holding his sword with both arms to stand his ground against the strength of the Angel. The captain gritted his teeth as his arms shook lightly.

"Leblanc!" Schwann yelled, never letting his gaze stray away from his enemy.

The first lieutenant was fighting near them and heard his captain. He managed to fell his enemy and ran to them. When he took in what was happening, Leblanc did not need to be told more. He went to Yuri's side. He stood his ground and pushed against the horse, trying to free Yuri from under it.

Schwann pushed harder against the blade of his enemy and managed to push him backwards. He landed another fast hit at the Angel to push him further away, but his sword was blocked. The scarred Angel threw the Demon a predatory smile.

"Well well, if it isn't Captain Schwann. Still holding the same idiotic ideals, I see. Trying to protect trash like him," he said with his hoarse voice.

Schwann frowned at him. "Unlike you, I do not think of my men as tools, Barbos. But you would not understand that, don't you?" Schwann replied with a cool voice, but it did not hide the slight anger in his words.

Barbos let out a humourless laugh.

"You're right, I don't. But I know one thing; your weakness will be the death of you!" Barbos roared and sliced at Schwann.

The latter skilfully avoided the strike before replying with a slash of his sword. The two captains engaged battle with unbridled ferocity.

Leblanc was still trying to push the dead horse off of Yuri so the latter could free himself. At some point, Repede came over to them, barking fiercely as he too put his weight against the horse, trying to free his master. The efforts of the dog made Leblanc try harder, putting all of his weight against the horse, and after some time, he felt the animal budge a little. Yuri pushed too with his free hand, as the other one was crushed under the dead weight.

The effort he had to pull tore painfully at his wounded shoulder, but the young Demon ignored it. He kept pushing and trying to free himself. Eventually, Yuri managed to get his arm free and pushed against the horse with both of his hands. With their combined efforts, Leblanc, Yuri and Repede managed to push the horse enough so Yuri could get out from under it. Leblanc helped the younger man to stand up.

"Thanks," Yuri said to both the first lieutenant and his dog.

Repede barked and Leblanc nodded before letting his gaze settle on their captain.

Schwann and Barbos were fighting each other on equal footing. They kept slashing at each other, but each hit given was answered with a sword. Leblanc made a move to go help his captain, but the latter threw him a sidelong glance.

"I'll be fine! I want you two to go help Captain Nylen!" Schwann exclaimed over the chaos around them.

Yuri was tempted to protest, but Leblanc pulled insistently on the young male's arm.

"Understood. Please be cautious," the first lieutenant answered.

Schwann returned his attention on Barbos, who was looking at him with a distorted smile.

"You think you can take me on alone, Schwann? Pretentious trash! I'll gut you and leave you there to bleed to death!" Barbos roared as he pushed harder on his sword, making Schwann's feet almost slip on the rocky ground.

The Demon's captain kept a serious expression. "Let us see if you can back those words, shall we?" Schwann replied as he pushed harder against his opponent's sword, not yielding to his opponent.

Seeing Yuri was not about to move, Leblanc pulled more urgently on the young Demon's arm.

"Lowell, let's go!" the first lieutenant said insistently.

Yuri snapped himself out of his trance and threw a last worried glance at his captain. He then turned around and ran towards Nylen's brigade, accompanied by Leblanc and Repede. Yuri swore under his breath as more Angels kept getting in their way. Damn it! He did not want to kill uselessly! Each time Yuri cut through an enemy, he felt his heart sink and his mind scream at him to stop. But he could not stop! Out there, it was kill or be killed, and it would be so until Yuri found a way to stop this meaningless bloodshed.

Yuri did not know how much time it took them to reach Nylen's brigade. He was only aware of the number of Angels that fell to his blade, and he wished he could forget that too, but it was impossible. Yuri could remember every little detail; to the expression of agony that washed over his victims faces up to the resentment that flashed into their eyes. Yuri thought he could not bear to take this anymore, but he kept fighting nonetheless.

Even when the trio reached Nylen's brigade, the young Demon kept on fighting with a cold determination. They spotted the gray-haired captain who was fighting against several Angels and quickly noticed he was wounded. They came to his aid, pushing back the Angels that were closing in on the wounded captain. Nylen was desperately protecting two young girls with red hair, who seemed to be twins. They were severely wounded. Nylen looked grateful for their appearance, which was soon followed by other members of the Schwann's brigade.

Yuri and the other members of his brigade managed to form a circle around the three wounded soldiers. They fought for so long that Yuri completely lost count of the time. Only the pain flaring up in his wounded hand and shoulder told him he was fighting for a long time. Before he knew it, dusk was settling in and the Angel's army was falling back, announcing the end of the battle.

Yuri was not aware of how tired he was until his knees gave up on him. He would have collapsed if it was not for two strong hands gripping his arms and holding him straight. Yuri turned his tired gaze to the side to see Captain Nylen steadily holding him up and smiling gently at him.

"You okay, kid?" the older man asked him with concern displayed on his gentle features.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. Thanks," the second lieutenant answered breathlessly.

When Nylen was sure the young Demon was steady, he released him.

"I'm the one who should thank you. You protected me and my soldiers. You have my gratitude," the captain said sincerely.

Yuri looked to the side, slightly embarrassed. Yuri's attention was soon on the two twins as they pulled themselves slowly to their feet. One of the twins smiled at Yuri.

"Thank you very much," she said in a pained whisper.

Nylen turned to them with an expression of worry on his face.

"Chastel, Hisca, please don't push yourselves. We'll have someone treat your wounds and take you back immediately to the capital," the captain said worriedly.

Hisca frowned at his words. "But Captain, you're hurt too! You should come with us!" the young girl protested weakly.

One of Nylen's hands instinctively went to the bleeding wound at his side.

"I'm fine. Besides, we need to dispose of the bodies. I'll return to the capital when it will be done," Nylen replied firmly.

The twins wanted to protest more, but they opted to stay silent in the end. Nylen called two men from his brigade who were nearby, and asked them to bring Chastel and Hisca back to the capital. The twins threw a last worried glance at their captain before they let themselves be escorted away from the battlefield.

Nylen's attention went back on Yuri. "What is your name, kid?" he asked with curiosity.

Yuri did not like to be called "kid", but he pushed the matter aside.

"I'm Yuri Lowell, second Lieutenant to Captain Schwann," he said and realized a few seconds later that he had lacked respect while addressing a captain.

Yuri quickly bowed in front of the captain. "Sir," he added quickly.

Nylen laughed heartedly at the young Demon's actions. "Oh, so you're Ryuku-taishou's son. Schwann sure picked another interesting one!"

"Did I just hear my name?" A voice approaching suddenly resounded and had both Nylen and Yuri turn towards it.

They saw Schwann walk towards them and stop a few feet away from them. Nylen suddenly threw an arm around Yuri's shoulders, pulling the second lieutenant against him. His free hand formed into a fist and Nylen rubbed at Yuri's scalp, making the young man wince.

"Yeah! I was just saying I wanted to steal this young man from you. I hope you don't mind!" Nylen said playfully.

Yuri pushed against the touchy man and managed to free himself. He tried to comb his messy hair, but it was no use. A small, amused smile stretched across Schwann's lips.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Nylen," Schwann answered with a little hint of humor.

Having heard the voice of his captain, Leblanc ran to his side, and Yuri noticed Repede following on his heels.

"Captain Schwann! Are you hurt?" he asked with worry.

Schwann shook his head. "Just a few scratches, but I cannot say the same with Barbos. I gave him an injury he will not soon forget," the captain said with satisfaction.

He then turned his gaze away and let it fall sadly on the corpses lying on the blood-stained ground.

Yuri followed Schwann's gaze and the reality of what happened came crashing down on him. How many Angels did he kill? Yuri was covered with their blood. He could smell the sickening scent of blood on his clothes and skin. Looking at the torn corpses on the ground, he wondered; how many of them had been cut by his blade? He could not remember.

What horrified the young man the most was that he felt almost nothing as he gazed at the awful sight. What was wrong with him? He should be feeling sadness, guilt, sorrow, anything! But aside from being disgusted at himself, he felt nothing. It was like there was a frightening hole inside of him, keeping the emotions he should be feeling trapped against his will. What kind of monster was he?

Yuri did not notice he was staring at the corpses until a strong hand was on his shoulder. He turned his haunted gaze on Schwann, whom was looking sadly at him.

"Come on, Yuri. We need to take care of our comrades' bodies before going back home," the captain said softly.

At the way Schwann was looking at him, Yuri thought the captain surely guessed what was plaguing his mind. There were pity and sadness in the dark blue gaze, and also the resignation of someone whom went through the same ordeal in the past.

It was the gaze of someone who once held ideals that were crushed by the cruel reality of the war.

It was the gaze of someone that lost all hope for a better future.

* * *

It was already late in the evening when the Demons finally finished disposing of their fallen comrades. Now all Yuri wanted was to take a long bath and get to sleep, but it seemed like Schwann had other ideas. When the brigade was back at the capital and Yuri excused himself to go back home with Repede, the captain grabbed his arm, stopping the young Demon. Yuri looked questioningly at Schwann. The older man smiled at him.

"Go grab a change of clothes and meet me back here," the captain said without further explanations.

Yuri threw his superior a confused look. "I'm sorry, captain, but I think I'll just go back home to sleep. I'm tired," he said in an apologetic tone.

_And I just want to forget about the entire day_, the young Demon thought bitterly.

Schwann's smile weakened a little, becoming saddened. "Believe me, it will be best if you come with me and the brigade. It will take your mind off what happened today," the older man insisted.

Yuri sighed in the end. "Okay. I won't be long," he said before departing into his house's direction with Repede.

The captain looked sadly at his new recruit before going his own way towards his household.

When Yuri and Schwann met up some time later, the captain dragged his second lieutenant to a tea house where the rest of the brigade was apparently also going. It was Yuri's first time going to such an establishment and he did not know what to expect. When he learned where the captain was taking him, Yuri had a change of mind and tried to protest, but Schwann would not hear any of his complaints. Schwann wanted to celebrate Yuri's entry into the brigade, so the young Demon could not back down from this one.

When they entered the establishment, Schwann and Yuri were guided to a large lounge and they took place around one of the many tables, where almost every other member of the brigade was already seated. They were served sake and despite Yuri's refusal, Schwann motioned the servant to pour the second lieutenant a glass. When every soldier arrived and were served, the captain lifted his glass in the air.

"I would like us to drink to the arrival of Yuri Lowell into our brigade. Welcome into our big family, Yuri," Schwann said as he looked at the young man with a warm smile.

The latter was a little embarrassed by Schwann's words. A family... Somehow, that word warmed the young Demon's heart. Everyone lifted their glass and drank to Yuri's entry into the brigade.

Just as they were putting their glass down, a door on the side of the room opened and several women entered the lounge. Yuri would not have paid it any mind if it was not for their unusual appearance. Geishas. Yuri had heard of them, but he never saw one before. Their skin was painted white and their lips bright red. They were wearing complex and colourful kimonos. Their hair was up in complex hairstyle with many ornaments in them. The geishas were artists. These women were going from tea house to tea house to entertain the men with their artistic talents. The geishas were quite a sight to see.

The geishas went to sit around the table. One of them took a seat next to Schwann. As soon as they were all seated, the atmosphere quickly became more festive. The men seemed to really enjoy the company of the geishas. Alcohol poured freely as games were engaged and food was brought into the room. Despite his earlier thoughts, Yuri found himself having some fun watching everyone get slowly drunk. He himself was drinking his second cup of sake and made sure to drink it slowly. He knew he did not hold his alcohol.

As time passed, Yuri saw something... interesting. The more Schwann drank, the more different a person he seemed to become. The normally stoic man was letting himself loose the more alcohol he drank. He was now openly flirting with the geisha sitting next to him. His attitude did not seem to disturb the woman. She played along with the captain as if she was used to such a display.

In fact, everyone other than Yuri seemed to be used to the captain's strange behaviour. It was not the only thing that changed about Schwann; the usual melancholy that always plagued the captain was gone, replaced by the contagious joy of the inebriated. Even his figure of speech was changed drastically, enough to make Yuri wonder if it was the same man sitting next to him.

Schwann suddenly threw an arm around Yuri's shoulders and brought the young Demon close to him.

"Hey youngun', how 'bout another glass of sake?" Schwann slurred.

Yuri tried to pry himself away from Schwann, but found his captain was strong, despite his inebriated state.

"No thanks," the second lieutenant muttered, renewing his struggles to get free.

He managed to succeed eventually. He looked at his fellow comrades, only to see everyone was pretty far gone. Tweedle A and Tweedle B – that's the nicknames Yuri came up with for the bickering duo – had fallen asleep against one another, snoring loudly. Other members of the brigade were laughing at some stories the geishas were telling, while others were just drinking glass after glass of sake. Only Leblanc seemed to still have some lucidity in him. Yuri stared at the first lieutenant until the older man was staring back at him.

"Is Schwann always like that when he's drunk?" Yuri asked.

Leblanc seemed to think a long time about what Yuri had just asked. He finally shrugged his shoulders.

"I think so. We're all too used to it to really notice anymore."

Yuri had no time to ponder over Leblanc's answer as Schwann was already asking the geisha next to him to refill Yuri's glass. The young Demon returned his attention on the inebriated captain and tried to stop him before it was too late.

It was going to be a long night...

When Yuri finally managed to call it quits, it was already quite late. When he reached his home and entered his room, he was met with the sight of Repede curled on the ground next to his futon. Yuri managed not to bump into his dog on his way to his futon and collapsed on it. He soon fell asleep as he was exhausted.

That night, Yuri found himself devoured by terrible nightmares. His repressed feelings from his time on the battlefield came back all at once to haunt him with an unspeakable horror. Yuri awoke in a start in the middle of the night and sat up in his bed, body shaking all over and covered with sweat. He could not stop his mind from reliving the faces of each Angel he had killed that day. They did not stop haunting him, looking at him with pain and anger; accusing him.

In his nightmare, Yuri had apologized over and over again, until he had no voice left. But it had been no use. He could not repent for what he had done. Yuri had to live with the fact that he had killed those Angels, ripped them of their lives and to their families, stolen their loved ones. Yuri was no different than the other Demons. He was no different than his father. He felt nauseous at that thought.

Yuri hid his face in his knees and wrapped his arms around them. More than ever before, Yuri felt alone and miserable. He needed someone to tell him he had made the right choices, and that he could not have done things differently on the battlefield, but there was no one to tell him that.

He was all alone.

* * *

Days passed by and Yuri found himself fighting on the battlefield almost every day. Each time it happened, it was the same routine. Yuri killed a countless number of Angels, which left him dying a little more inside each time. Each day, Yuri's repressed feelings would come back to haunt him in the night, leaving the Demon miserable. There was not one night that would not be disturbed by nightmares all more violent than the others. There was nothing Yuri could do about that. He just wished it could all stop. He did not know how much he could take anymore.

Two weeks passed since the first time Yuri went to the battlefield. That day, the Schwann brigade clashed against Duke's brigade. Yuri was separated from Schwann at some point in the battle, but he could hear the captain fight not far from where he stood. It was mid afternoon and Yuri was already covered in his enemies' blood. Tonight would be yet another night haunted by nightmares.

Repede was fighting at his side, fiercely watching his back. Yuri had sustained an injury to his arm, but it was not deep enough to prevent him to fight. He kept the fighting, killing Angel after Angel with a terrifying emptiness, silently apologizing each time he stole a life in favour of his own.

Yuri blocked the sword of his current opponent. He skilfully broke the Angel's guard and his sword pierced his enemy's chest. He pulled his sword quickly out of the Angel and watched him fall lifelessly on the ground.

"Yuri?"

The long haired man froze when he heard his name being said in barely a whisper. That voice... Despite being deeper and lower than Yuri remembered, he could still recognize that voice between any others. It could not be... But the way Repede barked excitedly killed his doubts. Yuri's heart beat faster in his chest, threatening to burst out of it as he slowly turned his head to the side, towards the voice he had heard. His gaze fell into eyes as blue as the ocean, widened under the surprise. Yuri would recognize them between no other.

Flynn. It was unmistakably him. Yuri found himself taking in the sight of his childhood friend. Flynn's blond hair was kept a little longer than in his memories, soft strands falling in front of his eyes and still as messy as before. The Angel's features lost their childish nature, but still held that softness and gentleness that defined his friend. The armour of the knights clung proudly to Flynn's body and gave away his rank as lieutenant. Yuri did not notice he stopped breathing until he heard Flynn repeat his name in no more than a bewildered whisper again.

"Yuri? Is that really you?"

Yuri shot himself out of his reverie, only hoping he did not drop his stoic expression as he stared at his friend. He felt panic creep into him at Flynn's carelessness. What was his friend doing saying his name out loud? People might hear! Flynn was usually smarter than that! The Demon swung his sword back until it was lying on his shoulder and he put a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"And who are you? Sorry, but I don't remember being acquainted with an Angel," Yuri said on a tone that showed no care in the world.

Yet inside, Yuri felt himself agonizing for saying such a thing to his friend. Upon seeing the stricken look that washed over Flynn's face, Yuri almost winced.

_I'm sorry, Flynn, _he apologized inwardly, even if Yuri knew Flynn would not hear or understand him.

When the Demon saw the betrayal shine into those blue eyes, he felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. Yuri had never seen such pain in those eyes before and it made him feel guilty for putting his friend through this. But he was not given a choice! If people were to learn that they knew each other, things could get ugly pretty quick, and Yuri would rather kill himself than put Flynn into trouble.

The pain in the Angel's eyes soon faded to be replaced by bitterness and anger. Flynn lifted his weapon and aimed the tip of his sword to the Demon's chest.

"I see. It seems I was mistaken," the Angel said coldly.

The sole tone of his voice made Yuri want to scream the truth. He wanted so badly to tell Flynn that he recognized him, that he missed him more than he thought he could miss anyone! That he was so happy to see him again that he could die! However, As much as Yuri wanted to, he could not. The Demon kept this turmoil of emotions locked inside him. He had to keep a clear mind if he did not want to get killed right now, because he knew Flynn was strong, and he knew that their fight could not be avoided.

Yuri crouched into his own fighting stance, his eyes glued to his friend, watching for any movements. They began to circle each other, and the tension was rising in the air.

Flynn landed the first attack. He quickly slashed at Yuri's right side, aiming for one of the Demon's weak spots. Yuri was quick enough to block the first strike. He stepped aside and closed fast on Flynn. His strike to the Angel's shoulder was however parried as Flynn pivoted quickly and blocked it with ease. The two friends locked gazes and the distress in Flynn's eyes destabilised Yuri.

It was enough of a distraction for Flynn to counterattack. He grabbed Yuri's arm and twisted it painfully behind the Demon's back. Flynn pushed Yuri harshly away. The latter turned around to look at Flynn. The Angel was looking at him with a blank expression. A second later, Flynn charged at him again in a series of fast strikes. Yuri blocked every last one, but he was pushed backwards with each strike.

Repede was barking insistently next to them, obviously wanting both of his masters to stop this fight. Yuri tried his best to ignore him, putting all of his concentration on parrying every strike of the Angel's blade with his own. Yuri could not believe Flynn was coming at him with so much determination! The Demon was hesitant to put all he had into this fight. He did not want to hurt Flynn, but it seemed like his friend did not have the same problem. The anger and pain shining into his eyes were proof enough of that.

Flynn's sword managed to get past Yuri's defence and grazed the Demon's cheek. That strike made Yuri forget about his hesitations. If he did not fight more seriously, he would be killed by his best friend! Yuri blocked the next strike and in a graceful, fast movement, he danced around his friend. Flynn did not see his movement in time. Yuri slashed at the Angel's back, but as Flynn moved out of the way at the last second, the katana cut at the Angel's arm instead.

The knight took a few steps back, and Yuri felt guilt settle in him at the sight of the wound he had just inflicted to his friend. What was he doing? Yuri could not do that! He could not hurt his sole friend! It horrified him to know how easily he found the resolve to do so. Yuri felt even more disgusted towards himself.

As Yuri was fighting his inner conflict, Flynn attacked him again. This time, Yuri had lost his strong will. He barely managed to meet the strikes of the furious Angel. The Demon sustained many injuries, but he did not care as they were only scratches. What terrified Yuri was that he did not know what was going on through Flynn's head. Was the Angel so insistent in his attacks because he was angry at Yuri and wanted to teach him a lesson, or because he could care less if he died? Was Yuri just another Demon to his friend's eyes now? Did he hold no importance anymore? The sole thought was tearing Yuri apart.

Flynn and Yuri fought for a long time and the Demon felt his stamina running low. He was breathing hard and his muscles screamed under the strain he put them through. Flynn seemed to be in the same state, but he never stopped attacking. They exchanged no words and the only thing Yuri could hear was the sound of their harsh breath and the clashing of their swords.

Repede's insistent barking did not reach them anymore; the outside world stopped existing. There was only Flynn and himself, lost in a deadly dance. A dance that Yuri did not want to lose, nor did he want Flynn to lose. He wanted to scream to his friend to stop this insane fight because no one could end up the winner in this. Not if Flynn still cared about him.

A sudden feminine voice shattered the illusion and Yuri saw a female knight run towards them. The two friends broke their swords apart and Flynn turned his head sideways, but his fiery gaze never left Yuri's.

"What is it, Sodia?" the Angel asked the girl that had called his name.

Sodia threw a worried glance at Yuri, and her hand gripped her sword tighter.

"Didn't you hear? Captain Duke sounded the retreat! We are to return to the capital!" the female knight answered.

Flynn nodded at her attention. "Alright," he said.

His eyes finally left Yuri's and he turned around, hastily retreating from the battlefield with Sodia.

Yuri stared at his friend's retreating back, a strong vice painfully gripping his heart.

* * *

Yuri's mind seemed to wander into a thick fog until he returned home. His thoughts did not stray from what happened earlier that day. Flynn. The Angel was constantly haunting his thoughts since their fight on the battlefield. Yuri did not know what to think anymore. He had missed his friend so much! He had longed to see him all those years! But never did he think their meeting would go like this! Flynn had given him the cold shoulder.

Sure, Yuri understood why. He deserved the treatment, but what frightened him was the thought that maybe Flynn wanted nothing of him anymore, and that was a definite possibility after what Yuri had done to him. The thought of that happening was plaguing him.

The Demon had to know. He had to find Flynn and talk to him. But where could he find him? An idea suddenly bloomed into his head and Yuri wondered why he did not thought of it before: the cavern. Flynn's and Yuri's hideout. His mind was so preoccupied these last two weeks that the Demon did not even think about the place since his leave from the Academy. Flynn might be there. It was worth the chance. Yuri would go there in the evening.

Once at home, Yuri took a bath. He winced when he saw how much blood covered his skin and clothes. He knew the majority of it was not his. Flynn had seen him in that state. The thought disgusted Yuri. He could not hide the truth. He was a murderer, and he paid for it every night. Yuri shook that thought aside. He would not get anywhere by pondering over that now.

Once bathed, Yuri took care of his wounds, put on clean clothing and tied his hair in a low ponytail. That evening, Yuri ate alone as his father was not home. The young Demon did not complain. He did not like the awkward meals shared with his _lovely_ father.

After dinner, Yuri went to his room to take his sword as he never wandered outside without it. When Repede saw his master about to leave, he barked excitedly and rose to his feet to follow Yuri. The latter smiled apologetically at his dog.

"Sorry, Repede, not this time. I need to go alone," Yuri said in a gentle tone.

Repede did not seem offended by his refusal. He went back to lying on the ground and closed his eyes to go back to asleep. Yuri then left his room, already getting excited about returning to the cavern after five long years.

Yuri easily found his way back to his childhood's secret place. Even though it was ages since he last came there, it felt to Yuri like it was just yesterday. When he emerged in the cavern, his heart beat faster as his eyes rediscovered the wondrous scenery he had gazed upon so many times with the eyes of a child.

Yuri was pleased to see nothing had really changed, except that it seemed even more beautiful than in his memories. The shining crystals, the moon flowers, the lake of crystal clear water... everything seemed to be brighter than before. It was breathtaking. Tearing his gaze away from the scenery, Yuri looked around him, searching for any kind of presence. It was the reason why he had come here, after all. His eyes searched for a familiar back, for a glimpse of blonde hair.

The Demon felt disappointment rise in him when it appeared he was all alone in the cavern. He should have known better but to hope Flynn would be there. Thinking there was no point in staying there, Yuri was about to leave when his ears caught a faint sound. Curious about what it was, Yuri walked silently in the direction it had come from.

Soon, he also heard a familiar voice mumbling something he could not quite catch. It seemed to come from the other side of those rocks in front of him. Yuri circled them silently and soon saw a very familiar figure sitting on a big rock, furiously throwing pebbles away. The Demon was now close enough to hear what the fair-haired man was saying.

"...Stupid Yuri. No, stupid doesn't even begin to describe him."

The words spoken amused the Demon greatly. The Angel was totally oblivious to Yuri's presence, even as the Demon was standing right behind him. Yuri smirked slyly and cocked his head to the side, putting a hand casually on his hip.

"Oh? Then I wonder what term would be best to describe me? Please tell me, Flynn," he said out loud with amusement obvious in his voice.

Flynn stiffened before slowly turning around and looking straight into the Demon's eyes. Yuri could not decipher the expression on the Angel's face, but it was freaking him out. Yuri had expected some kind of reaction from the Angel, but Flynn only looked at him with that blank expression of his. The dark haired male could not stand it, so he decided to coax a reaction out of his friend.

Yuri made a few steps forward, his smile slowly widening.

"What, cat got your tongue? This is so unlike you, Flynn," he goaded him even more.

This time, it seemed to work. Only, Yuri did not expect to have the tip of a sword pressed against his throat threateningly with a rather angry owner glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the knight growled low in his throat.

Okay, Flynn was really angry. The guilt Yuri felt for abandoning Flynn without a single explanation came back to form an unpleasant lump in his throat, but he skilfully hid it under his poker face.

The Demon faked a hurt look. "Hey, what gives? This is _our_ secret place, isn't it? I can come here as I please," he said nonchalantly and Flynn's expression only darkened.

Shit, wrong answer.

"There is no place here for traitorous little liars," the Angel hissed between his teeth.

A second later, the sword left Yuri's neck only to come down at him at a dangerous speed. Yuri barely avoided having his head sliced off as he quickly ducked down, but he could swear Flynn cut a couple inches of his hair. Okay, Flynn was not angry; he was god damn pissed off. However, Yuri was not about to have his ass handed to him that easily.

The Demon unsheathed his katana and blocked the Angel's next attack, barely able to stand his ground against the furious blow of his friend.

"Whoah! Settle down, Flynn! Do you want to kill me?!" Yuri exclaimed unbelievingly.

Flynn kept ramming against the Demon's sword, pushing the long haired male back slowly as he put all of his strength into his sword.

"It would be no less than what you deserve!" the knight spat out venomously.

Yuri looked deep into the blue eyes and saw so much pain and anger that he was left speechless and let his guard down for a split moment. It was enough of an opportunity for Flynn. The next thing the Demon knew, Flynn disarmed him and harshly pushed Yuri back against a rock. Yuri winced as his back collided with the harsh surface. He tried to push himself away from it, but Flynn's hand gripped the Demon's shoulder in a bruising hold and pressed his blade against Yuri's throat. Yuri was left speechless as he just stared into Flynn's furious gaze.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity for Yuri, the both of them only staring at each other without uttering a single word, without moving one muscle. Yuri could not even begin to describe what he was seeing in those pools of endless blue. Whatever emotions that were there were soon replaced by only sadness and pain, and the Demon found it was a hundredth time worse.

The Angel slowly lowered his weapon and his hand left Yuri's shoulder. Without a single word, Flynn turned around and walked away from the dumbfounded Demon. After recovering from the shock of seeing his friend in that state, Yuri decided he was not about to let Flynn go like this. He felt that if he did, he would never again be able to patch things up with his friend and that scared Yuri. He would not let this happen!

"Where are you going? I'm still up for some more fighting!" the Demon called after his friend, trying to regain his attention by any means possible.

It worked, but not as Yuri expected. Flynn turned around and glared at him, anger twisting his features.

"Drop the act already, Yuri! Don't pretend you forgot what you did to me five years ago! You lied to me, you used me and abandoned me! And on top of that, you go and pretend you have forgotten about me? You really are a handful!" the young knight screamed in outrage.

Being yelled at only sparked the Demon's anger as well. Just as Flynn asked, Yuri dropped the act and let anger show on his face.

"So if I get what you're saying, you think it would have been wise to let everyone know we knew each other from way back? We aren't supposed to, Flynn! You and I are enemies on the battlefield! I don't know why I'm the one saying this, you should know that full well yourself! How do you think they would have reacted if I had said "Hi Flynn! Long time no see! Remember when we used to play together when we were kids?" Get real!"

His words seemed to only fuel the anger of his friend. It was getting out of hand and that was not what Yuri wanted. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, okay? Is that what you want to hear?" Yuri said with annoyance lacing his words.

He really _was _sorry, for everything, but Yuri did not manage to say it right in his state of anger.

The Demon's words did not please Flynn. The Angel walked the distance between them and grabbed Yuri's collar, bringing the Demon's face close to his now seething one.

"Enough with the half arsed excuses! It won't make up for having made a fool out of me all those years! What did it all mean to you anyway? What did our promise mean? What did _I _mean?! Was it all some twisted joke to you?! I waited here for you _every day_, but you never showed up! I thought you were my friend, but seeing you up and abandoned me, I guess it was one-sided after all," the Angel finished coldly, his voice bitter and disappointed.

He never let go of Yuri's collar. The latter winced at the Angel's words. They hurt him so much. Yuri had not realised Flynn had felt so hurt by his actions. The Demon believed he deserved his friend's anger. Nothing he could do now would erase the pain he had made him go through. Flynn's next words made Yuri's heart sink even more.

"And you even have the nerve to come here to taunt me. How more heartless can you get?"

This time, a small gasp escaped Yuri and he lowered his head to hide the pain on his features. That really hurt a chord inside the Demon. He had to clear this misunderstanding.

Yuri pried Flynn's hands away from him, but he could not bring himself to look into his friend's eyes.

"So you think I abandoned you? That I was just playing with you? I thought you knew me better than that," he whispered, barely able to hide the hurt lacing his words.

Silence answered Yuri and the Demon dared to look up into the eyes of his friend. The anger in them had subdued a little, replaced by confusion. Yuri smiled sadly at Flynn and there was so much bitterness in it that it destabilized his friend.

"Didn't the thought occur to you that I _couldn't _come back here? On the day of my thirteenth birthday, my father forced me to enrol. I don't know how it's like in your country, but in mine, military school is no different than a prison. Once you're in, you can't get out until you've finished your training. You are torn apart from your family and your friends. There's no way of escaping. And believe me, I tried. But it was no use. So don't go telling me I didn't care about you. I _did_ care and I still do," Yuri whispered the last part, not wanting to admit it out loud as it was already embarrassing enough.

The Demon was not really good at expressing his feelings in words, so it took him a great effort to say something like that. Another silence followed his words, a rather awkward one. Yuri wanted Flynn to say something, anything but this uncomfortable silence. Yuri could not take it anymore.

Flynn's expression softened and if possible, became even more saddened.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I would have understood, Yuri. I wouldn't have felt betrayed all this time," his words burned Yuri more than if Flynn had yelled at him.

Yuri could clearly see now the extent of the pain he had made Flynn go through. He looked away again, unable to stand his gaze.

"I was a coward. When it got down to it, even when I thought about the fact you deserved to know, I still didn't find the courage to tell you. I'm sorry."

When he did not receive any answer, Yuri shook his head in an almost annoyed gesture.

"I said I'm sorry, didn't I? What do you want more?" he asked pleadingly.

When Flynn kept the silent act, Yuri knew what he had feared would happen had indeed came to pass. So, Yuri had really destroyed their friendship. Flynn wanted nothing of him anymore. The sole thought burned his chest. The Demon knew he did not manage to hide the pain from showing on his features. He had to get out of here before he would break down in front of his friend.

Yuri turned away from Flynn and waved his hand in the air in a nonchalant yet stiff gesture.

"Well, guess it was still good to see you. Later," he said curtly and began to walk towards the entrance he always used to come there.

However, he did not make it far. Yuri abruptly stopped when he felt something cold and sharp graze the side of his neck. He then heard Flynn's voice, sounding from close behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

There was no anger in that voice, no sadness, nothing that could help him decipher what his friend was thinking.

Yuri was tempted to turn his head so he could see the Angel's expression, but the pressure of the blade against his vulnerable flesh dissuaded him. Instead, he opted of simply answering Flynn's question.

"Well, since you obviously don't want to talk to me, I'm going home."

Yuri did not expect the Angel's comeback. "Do you honestly believe I will let you – my enemy – go back home unharmed?"

In normal circumstances, the Demon could have easily believed Flynn was joking. But right now, he was not so sure of that. His heart beat faster in his chest as Yuri felt the blade cut into his skin and a small trickle of blood rolled down his neck.

"Flynn... you're joking, right?" he said hesitantly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Pick up your sword," the solemn and short response said it all.

Yuri felt a dead resignation settle in his gut at that. So that was how Flynn wanted to play it? The long haired male would have no choice but to play along, even if he did not want to. As soon as the blade left his neck, Yuri's eyes sought his sword. It was lying on the ground not too far from him. He picked it up and faced Flynn as he crouched into his fighting stance. He saw the blonde do the same and they both analyzed the other, trying to anticipate the other's first move and looking for flaws to exploit.

Yuri was the first one to attack. His sword came quickly on Flynn's right side and the latter blocked his attack, replying with one of his own. The Demon skilfully avoided the attack and slashed again at his friend. However being fast and precise, Yuri's moves were lacking his usual fervour. The Demon did not want to hurt his friend.

Flynn did not have the same problem. He was not pulling his punches. Yuri managed to block him every time as they engaged in a graceful and deadly dance, but the dark haired male felt himself being pushed back slowly. He began to feel nervous as this spar was not looking too good for him. Yuri could see Flynn was serious about this, but he did not know how far the Angel would push this.

"Stop that, Flynn! Snap out of it!" Yuri exclaimed, trying to get his friend back to reason, but Flynn did not listen to him.

Instead, it seemed like the Angel was only going down on him harder, pushing him back more and more. Yuri was about to say something else when he suddenly lost all footing. He fell backwards with a cry of surprise and he landed directly into the shallow part of the lake with a loud splash. He sat back up, dripping wet with water. He coughed the water that filled his mouth.

Yuri pushed away the wet bangs stuck to his forehead and lifted his eyes on Flynn only to see his friend staring blankly at him. Several seconds later, the Angel burst out laughing, clenching his stomach as he was laughing too much. Yuri was dumbstruck as he looked at his friend with wide eyes. What the hell? Flynn was laughing? But seconds before, he was ready to tear his head off! The Demon pulled a pouting face.

"You bipolar..." he muttered darkly under his breath.

Flynn tried desperately to stop laughing so he could regain a normal breath.

"Sorry... It's just that it reminded me when we first met. You had fallen into the lake back then too," the Angel said, still laughing at Yuri's expanse.

The latter scowled in displeasure. "Whatever. Just help me get up, would you?" he asked with annoyance and saw Flynn step forward to offer him a hand.

An evil glint appeared in the Demon's eyes. Flynn saw it, but it was too late. Yuri grabbed the offered hand and yanked harshly on it, making Flynn lose his balance and fall forward. The Angel let out a cry much like Yuri did and fell into the water besides the Demon. When Flynn managed to sit up, he found Yuri laughing his head off at him this time. The Demon could not help himself. Seeing his uptight friend drenched through was quite a sight! Flynn creased his eyes maliciously and before Yuri had time to process what was happening, two strong hands were in his hair, pushing his head underwater.

When Flynn finally let go of him and Yuri could breathe again, the Demon smirked playfully at his friend.

"Oh, so that's how you want it? All right, then," he said before pouncing on Flynn.

The two friends began a playful banter as each of them was trying to gain the advantage on the other. But eventually, which did not come as a surprise, Flynn won the battle. They managed to get out of the lake and onto the wet rocks surrounding it. Flynn rolled over Yuri and pinned his wrists on each side of the Demon's head.

They stared at each other, smile stretching their lips as they tried to regain their breath. Flynn's smile was brighter than Yuri ever remembered and he found himself captivated by it. The Demon always loved his smile, but he found it was even more beautiful than in his memory.

"I won again," the Angel teased him.

Yuri looked to the side and sulked, much like he often did when he was a child. "Yeah, yeah. Like always," he answered, mildly annoyed.

Yuri felt a little frustrated that even now, after all those years, it seemed he still could not beat Flynn. The knight chuckled at his friend's reaction and the sole sound of it warmed Yuri's heart. God, how the Demon missed his friend! When Yuri was forced apart from him, he felt like a part of himself was torn away from him. But now, at the touch and presence of his friend, Yuri felt as if that part of him returned to make him whole again. It was a rather disturbing thought.

Flynn finally released the Demon's wrists and rolled off him, sitting next to him on the wet rocks. Yuri sat up and undid the tie holding his now messed up hair. When they were free, he cocked his head to the side and wringed the water out of them. Yuri threw a side glance to Flynn.

"So... you aren't mad anymore?" he tentatively asked.

A long silence followed and Yuri thought for a moment that he just ruined the sudden joyful moment. Flynn suddenly leaned in and pinched his cheek painfully. Yuri batted Flynn's hand away and threw an annoyed look at his friend.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said indignantly.

Flynn looked at him with severity, but the Demon could see he was not really in a foul mood like before.

"Don't kid yourself. I'm still mad at you. I really wish you'd have trusted me enough to tell me all of that."

Guilt showed briefly on Yuri's face. "I know. I'm sorry," he could not find anything else to say, so he just stuck to apologizing and hoped it would be enough.

Flynn's intense blue gaze bore into Yuri's as neither said anything for a long while. The Angel finally sighed.

"I'll forgive you only if you promise me you'll never keep things like that from me again."

Yuri did not know if he would be able to keep such a promise, but he certainly would try. He would do anything he could to keep their friendship going.

"Alright. Do you want me to swear it on my sword, just like when we were kids?" the Demon teased the blonde, trying to lighten the mood again.

The blonde male scowled deeper at that. "I'm serious, Yuri. If you ever break that promise, I swear I'll kick your ass so hard you won't even be able to get out of bed the next day," he warned his friend and Yuri widened his eyes at that, understanding the Angel was serious.

"Okay, okay... You know, what's frightening is that I know you would do it," he muttered under his breath.

Flynn laughed a little at that. "Of course. So you better keep to your word," the Angel said on a serious tone.

It was Yuri's turn to laugh softly.

The latter let himself fall back on the wet rocks, his hands behind his head. He looked at the cavern's rooftop with a dreamy look to his eyes.

"Man, it's really been a long time. I've missed this," he whispered with longing in his voice.

Yuri had so many dear memories of this place... memories with Flynn by his side. The Demon tried to forget them the past five years, but he found himself remembering everything now. All the spars he had with Flynn, the laughter they shared, their bickering over little nothings... How could Yuri even think about forgetting all of this? It was really the happier times of his life, and it was all because these were memories shared with Flynn.

The Angel looked at Yuri and smiled faintly. Flynn seemed to also be deep in his thoughts.

"Yeah. It's certainly been a while," the latter whispered back and the Demon looked at Flynn with confusion.

"Didn't you keep coming here the past five years?" Yuri asked with curiosity.

Flynn let his gaze wander over the lake. He bent his leg up and leaned his arm on his knee.

"No. Not after I realized you weren't coming back. I didn't see the point of coming here if you weren't going to be there," the soft spoken words had Yuri turn his head away, slightly embarrassed.

Flynn was still as blunt as ever. He did not fear speaking his mind and that was something Yuri liked about him. He was quite the opposite of him, really. While Yuri preferred to express himself with actions, Flynn rather did it with words.

A silence followed Flynn's words as both of them were indulging in the scenery. After some time, Yuri turned his gaze on his friend, observing him. This got the Angel's attention and he lifted a questioning brow at his friend. Yuri smiled at the corner of his lips.

"So, lieutenant, huh? Congrats."

Yuri was glad for Flynn as the Angel was one step closer to their goal, just like he wanted. Flynn smiled back at him.

"Same to you. I see you're working for Captain Schwann?"

Yuri turned his eyes back on the glittering ceiling. "Yeah, but I'm only second lieutenant, and nowhere near my next promotion, I fear," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Flynn scowled at him. "And I take it has to do with your attitude, isn't it? Still as reckless and cocky as before?"

Yuri flashed Flynn a sly and lazy smile. "Of course! I wouldn't be Yuri Lowell if I didn't raise hell wherever I go!"

Flynn sighed, but a smile still made its way on his lips. "It should have been obvious. Why did I even ask?" he said with discouragement.

Yuri's smile only grew more devious as he laughed lowly.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before Flynn got up on his feet. Yuri looked at him in confusion, even more so when the knight reached a hand to him.

"Get up; I want to show you something."

Yuri's curiosity was aroused and he took the offered hand. Flynn helped him on his feet. The Angel kept Yuri's hand trapped in his and gently pulled the Demon towards a remote place of the cavern where they used to spar when they were younger. Yuri found himself staring at their joined hands on the way. Flynn often did that when they were younger. It was such an innocent gesture in the past, but now something like that was taking a whole new meaning and Yuri felt his cheeks warm up a little. He was glad Flynn could not see it. If he did, the Angel would not stop making fun of Yuri for months.

Flynn suddenly stopped walking and finally let go of Yuri's hand. The Demon moved forward and saw what the Angel wanted to show him. Stuck into the ground, standing proud, was a sword obviously not from Jigoku. Yuri guessed it was made by the Angels. However, the blade was chiselled and dulled, indication enough that it was standing there for a long time now. Yuri threw a confused look at his friend. Flynn looked slightly embarrassed, something that Yuri had rarely seen.

"I... had bought this for your thirteenth birthday. I wanted to give it to you the day after your birthday. But you never showed up and I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. So I just left it here," the Angel explained clumsily, looking everywhere but at Yuri.

The latter looked at his friend with surprise that soon turned to guilt. He had no idea Flynn wanted to give him such a wonderful gift. Looking back at the blade, Yuri could even see the words "pride" and "strength" engraved on the blade. Yuri knew how much a gift like that must have cost his friend. That did not help the guilt that was eating away at him. God, how could Yuri be so stupid? Why did he not tell Flynn that he would not be able to see him again?

But what was done was done. Yuri could not change it. What he could do now was make up for his mistake. The Demon's hand hesitantly found Flynn's and he squeezed it gently. Flynn gasped at the sudden contact and looked at Yuri, but the latter had lowered his head and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"Thanks," Yuri muttered in a murmur and the Angel almost missed it.

The touch was gone as soon as it came and Yuri walked towards the weapon. Flynn looked confusedly at him.

"Yuri?" he asked hesitantly.

The Angel saw the Demon grab the handle of the sword and carefully lift the weapon from the ground. Yuri turned around and smiled softly at Flynn, holding the sword carefully in his hands.

"I'd like to say I'll cherish it, but it's a little late for that. But I'll keep it and take good care of it," the Demon said without being able to hide the emotion lacing his words.

Flynn could not have thought of a more perfect gift to give him. Yuri was downright touched by the gesture, but he knew that even if the sword was in top shape, he would not have been able to use it as their two countries were still at war. Still, the dark haired male would keep it preciously and maybe try to restore it back, but he would never throw it away. Yuri was glad Flynn kept it all this time.

Flynn looked even more embarrassed than before, but he looked at Yuri this time.

"I'm glad you like it," he said as Yuri walked back to his side.

The Demon's expression soon turned to a sly one again, hiding what he was feeling under playfulness.

"It's a shame I can't try it out, though. I would have liked to beat the crap out of you with it."

Flynn's expression soon matched his friend's. "Are you sure about that? You seem to forget that you never beat me even _once_," the Angel taunted Yuri and was rewarded with a deep scowl on the Demon's face.

"I'll show you. It's time for round two," Yuri said curtly and started to make his way to where they left their weapons.

Flynn followed him with a grin stretching his lips. "Hum, I think you mean round three. I remember disarming you earlier and then throwing you into the lake. So that makes three," the Angel corrected and waited for the Demon's reply.

He did not have to wait for long.

"Shut up," the long haired man snapped in annoyance and Flynn laughed at his reaction as he knew Yuri was not really angry.

The Demon could never be angry at Flynn for too long. Especially now that Yuri was just reunited with his best friend.

Yuri thought he could let it slide. For now.

* * *

_(1)__Wakizashi: _The wakizashi is a short blade often used in pair with the katana by the samurais of Japan.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! That was an action packed chapter, don't you think? (**Rose:** At least I _love _doing action scenes. Me and Saenda are quite the contrary on that point. ^^)

Flynn and Yuri finally met again after five long years! It started bad, but they at least managed to get along in the end! We bet we're not the only ones happy about that, ne? ;)

**Rose:** I simply had to put Boccos and Adecor in this story. But for those who don't particularly like them, don't worry, they won't have a big role in this fic. ^^ And for those who were wondering, when Schwann was drunk at the tea house, I tried to make it look like he turned into his alter ego Raven when inebriated. He can't be a perfect captain, right? :)

Karol also makes his appearance! We made him the same age as in the game, even if he should basically be three years younger, but we needed him to be a little older than that. :)

As for Nylen and the twins Chastel and Hisca, they are all part of the movie "The First Strike", just like Garista. Nylen is so awesome that we couldn't possibly forget him! :D Oh, and if someone wonders why he is on the Demons' side because of his hair color, well we believe his gray hair is due to his age (he's not that old, but some men have their hair turn gray early). That's why we can believe he had darker hair before it turned gray.

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Creed - My Sacrifice_

So thanks to all of you who continue to read this story and to review! We're really grateful to you all! :)

So take care and see you next time!

Rose&Saenda


	5. Chapter 4 : Pledge

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here we finally are with chapter four~!

Saenda: Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, took me a little while to write. At least, this chapter is rather long, to make up for the time ;p So don't begin reading unless you've got at least two hours to spare.

Well, we won't make you wait any longer, so here are the warnings and disclaimers.

**Warnings: **Careful for violence and well... yeah, that's pretty much it for now. Oh, the hints of boyXboy too! It's finally starting, guys~!

**Disclaimers:** The characters from Vesperia still don't belong to us, unfortunately. If they did, there would be a secret scene with Flynn admitting his undying love for Yuri. (Saenda: I swear I dreamed about that. I want that game O.O)

This chapter is not edited, so don't sue us for the mistakes ;p

Enjoy!

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We Are Alike**

**Chapter 4 : Pledge**

Wind was blowing strongly in this part of the country, Flynn realised as he marched forward, his small unit following close behind with Sodia right next to him. Captain Duke's orders were that they go to the excavation site where blastia and ancient technology was being researched. Apparently the archaeologists and scientists had made the request for knights to be dispatched for them because monsters started invading their site. Because their work was important and precious information needed for the capital, the council had immediately agreed and it had been Duke's task to supply the amount of men needed. Because the captain was needed on the battlefield, the job fell on Flynn's shoulders, who actually did not mind in the least. It would be a nice change from the usual death of people.

At least where he was going, Flynn would actually _protect_ people, not kill them. At this thought, another pang of guilt ran through him. He was used to the battlefield since the age of fifteen, but every murder he committed still weighed heavily on his shoulders. He still could not truly make peace with his actions, but he thankfully was getting better at it. He just would not have been able to continue living if he had kept berating and beating himself down. He simply needed to keep his objective very clear in mind: it was what kept him on living. That, and the prayers he made each night to ask for forgiveness to each and every being he had hurt.

A month ago had marked his eighteenth birthday and it would almost be a year now that he was promoted to lieutenant. The blonde could still remember the ceremony very clearly, as though it happened merely the previous day. He was kept in the tents near the battlefield for a week, the healers making sure his wounds were closed up enough for him to be moved. Then, he was allowed to go back to the capital on horse. The first plans were that he was to be transported in a cart with other wounded, but Flynn stubbornly refused, mentioning that he would not be a good leading figure if he did not stand strong. He argued a lot with captain Duke and Sodia, but in the end, he won and was allowed to go back on horse. It hurt like hell and he had to focus on staying on the horse and not lose consciousness with all his might, but it was worth it. He knew that the knights in Captain Duke's squad now looked up to him.

Of course, he ended up reopening his wounds and was bedridden for a whole month. Even if he wanted to get up sooner in order for the ceremony to occur, his captain had deliberately refused. He would not have his lieutenant risk his health a second time and not be able to use him for another unspecified amount of time. The white haired man even went to the extent of threatening the young knight of coming back on his decision to make him lieutenant if he kept being stubborn and stupid. That shut Flynn up and he thought he would die of boredom as he was nursed back to health.

At least, Estellise took the time of coming to see him, discussing about trivial matters as well as ideas of how they could slowly talk about peace now that Flynn had a higher position. None seemed good enough, however, and more often than not, the princess would leave after a discussion that, unfortunately, led to nothing productive.

After a month, the blonde lieutenant was finally allowed to leave his bed and he slowly came back to his routine of exercising and practicing his sword. He had spent too long without his weapon and he missed dearly the feel of the hilt of the sword in his hands. He hated using it for murdering people, but he still enjoyed good and friendly fights with opponents of his calibre – as long as he killed no one.

He built his stamina, spending many hours of the day training while still being careful with his wounds. He promised that if they hurt, he would stop, and he did. Thankfully, they hurt less and less the more he exercised. Soon, he was satisfied with the level he acquired back and was able to defeat many opponents. Even Duke offered to spar in the few times he was back at the capital from the battlefield.

It was also at that time that the ceremony was held. Instead of being dressed in a robe similar to the one in the first ritual, he was instead asked to wear the lieutenant uniform of the Duke's brigade's colours: red and white. His suit resembled a lot the one of the ordinary knights. The differences were in the cape hanging from his shoulders – it was longer and harboured the colours and designs indicating his status – and the few designs in the fabric and the belt.

Of course, as he sat in the front rows of the cathedral, there was a mass being held first where the bishop preached to God. Once again, Flynn barely understood the message conveyed, knowing only a few words because he stumbled across them once before in books. He was not into priesthood, and so he did not need that knowledge.

Just as two years before, once he heard his name, he walked to the altar and kneeled before the bishop. And just like the last time, he unsheathed his sword to offer it to the sacred man who, in return, placed it on the altar. The host of the ceremony spoke up.

"_Entends-nous, Dieu, car se tient ici devant toi ton serviteur Flynn Scifo qui a fait preuve d'un courage incontestable. Il défend ton peuple au péril de sa propre vie, et ceci dans ta gloire. Il apporte bonheur parmi les siens en les protégeant contre les païens et tous les hérétiques qui ne croient pas en ton nom. Entends-nous, Dieu, car nous t'implorons par nos prières de protéger ton serviteur et de lui offrir ta bénédiction. Amène-lui gloire et protection avec son nouveau poste de lieutenant afin qu'il puisse continuer à défendre hommes, femmes et enfants des méfaits de ces cruels païens._[1]"

As the bishop spoke, he dipped his thumb into holy water before drawing a cross on Flynn's forehead. The older man then returned to the altar and dipped all of his fingers into the water in order to splash droplets on the weapon.

"_Nous t'implorons, Dieu, d'offrir ta protection à cette épée pourfendeuse de tes ennemis. Elle apportera force à ton serviteur et sera son outil le plus prisé pour la protection des sans défenses. Bénis sois-tu, notre Père, pour ton aide si précieuse. Amen._[2]"

The preachers repeated the last word in a murmured unison.

The bishop returned to Flynn with the latter's sword and offered it back. The blonde stood and gathered his weapon as he bowed before he sheathed it back. The head of the cathedral turned his head to the benches on the left. Instead of the king, it was captain Duke who marched forward and stood next to the bishop. His neutral light brown eyes bore into Flynn who raised his head proudly, a small smile on his lips, his irises unwavering. He had waited years for this and he was ready!

"Flynn Scifo, you are now an official member of my squad. You are a knight who proved qualities such as courage, valour, and pride. I am offering you a post as lieutenant with the responsibilities of commanding my men if I am not around. Are you ready to abide by my rules? If so, swear your allegiance before this assembly and before God," the captain commanded in a strong voice heard by all in the cathedral.

"In the name of God, I swear my allegiance. My sword will be yours to command and no matter where you go, I will follow. Any orders you will give, I will execute. I am in your hands," the young knight exclaimed proudly, head held high.

He would do this, make an even better reputation, then would climb higher and someday soon reach the title of captain. This was possible, not just a dream. Then, he would have enough influence to offer peace as an option. War would end.

Yes, he would do it!

After that day, Flynn trained harder. He needed to get stronger, not only because of his new position, but because he was still too weak. If he wanted to be captain, he needed to be on at least equal footing with his strongest enemies. Yeager beat him as though he were a mere fly to be shoved away. The next time Flynn would challenge him, he needed to put up a fight and win! Which was why he asked captain Duke to spar when they both had free time. It was also the reason why he made a special request to his captain, one that was accepted rather easily.

And so Flynn was able to keep visiting the Don each time his brigade returned from the battlefield. The blonde knight would separate from his troop in order to go alone and challenge the headman. Despite his resolve, he kept losing repeatedly, but he was becoming stronger for he was able to keep the fights longer. Not only that; his relation with Whitehorse had never been so sturdy. They were both growing to each other. Flynn knew that once he would beat the white haired man, the latter would easily accept his aid.

This was how most of the previous year went. And now Flynn stood in front of the excavation site, staring at the damage done. Lots of tents were ripped apart and their contents spilled everywhere. Shovels and tools strewed the ground, fortune beds were frayed, pillows were torn of their feathers which were now covering a large part of the site, and remaining of food was eaten savagely. The worst part was that the place was deserted. Not a single soul came to greet them, which worried the lieutenant as he searched around with his eyes for any possible hiding spot.

That's when they heard a shriek coming from farther away, to their right. Flynn gave the order to his troop and they ran to the source of the sound. That's when he finally understood where the researchers had been.

Wolf-like monsters were gathered in front of a cavern's entrance which was blocked with merely two men holding swords. From their stance, Flynn could easily tell that they were not used to fighting and that they only kept weapons as a necessity. They looked exhausted and they were covered in various wounds; they obviously would not be able to hold on much longer. One of the creatures jumped on the man to the right and yet another shriek resounded from the people watching in the cavern. However, never did the monster reach its target.

The two protectors watched in astonishment as the wolf was cut in half in front of their eyes. Behind it now stood the lieutenant, a serious expression on his features. The latter quickly checked that no one had been hurt before turning to the remaining creatures.

"We must protect the civilians! Attack!" he yelled at his men.

They did not need to hear it twice. Cries of war echoed as they rushed towards their targets. Swords slashed and blood gushed out. As he attacked, Flynn's eyes turned from time to time to the cavern in order to make sure that the researchers were alright and that the healer who had been brought along with his unit was taking care of the wounded.

"Watch out!" the lieutenant suddenly heard and after he cut a wolf's head, he turned too late to realize that another was quickly jumping at him, claws and fangs ready.

He was certain he would be hit, but then a small and round object hit the monster head on and unexpectedly exploded. Flynn's eyes widened in shock, but he recovered rapidly and shoved his sword in the creature's chest, piercing its heart. When he pulled his weapon back, its body fell limply on the ground.

The lieutenant heard various explosions, each of them hitting monsters. He heard the startled cries of his men, and for a moment, Flynn wondered if it would get at their disadvantage. However, he was soon reassured when the monsters fled, too frightened by the new weapon used against them.

Dumbfounded, the blonde searched for the source of the objects. His eyes landed on a child, a girl who could not be older than twelve. She wore a victorious smile on her lips and one of her arms on her hips was holding a bag of the small objects she had used.

"Ha ha! You're definitely no match for Rita Mordio, you big, fat, stupid monsters!" she yelled proudly before bursting in laughter.

Flynn was shaken from his shock by Sodia who came to his side.

"Sir, are you alright?"

The blonde smiled at her and nodded.

"I'm fine, Sodia," he reassured her before he turned to his knights. "Men, half of you will make sure that the site is free of monsters for now. The other half will go to the civilians and help the healers make sure that everyone is alright!" he commanded.

A cry of agreement was his response and the knights were dispatched. Flynn prompted his second-in-command to go to the civilians. He would follow the other one, but before that, he needed to discuss with that child named Rita.

The latter was currently going back to a brown bag she had left on the side of the mountain. The lieutenant could not help but find the book in her back and tied to her waist a little weird. She also had the strangest of outfits: a red tunic with long black sleeves and yellow strips, pants that were short on one leg and long on the other, and boots of different length – one long red and one short black.

"Young lady?" Flynn called out.

She stopped and faced in the blonde's direction, staring at him with her green eyes. That was when Flynn noticed the goggles on top of her short light brown hair.

"Yeah?" she inquired in a bored tone.

Flynn offered her a tentative smile.

"Those explosives, are they your creations?"

"Of course!" Rita huffed in annoyance, as though it should be the most evident fact in the world. She brandished the small bag with a high-and-mighty expression. "I'm the best scientist around, so of course I made them!"

Flynn chuckled nervously, knowing he should not comment on the fact that he did not know her at all and that it was normal he asked. At that moment, one of the other researchers approached them and the blonde recognized him as one of the two who had stood in front of the entrance of the cavern earlier.

"Lieutenant, you shouldn't speak with her. She abandoned everyone here and could have wounded you with her weird explosives," the man admonished.

As Flynn glanced at Rita, he swore he saw a glimpse of hurt in her eyes, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, replaced by anger and irritation.

"I didn't abandon everyone! I was going to get these so I could help protect everyone!" she retorted irately. "It just took time because I also tried to find the monsters' nest. And I'll have you know that no one was hurt while I threw my explosives precisely because I was being careful!"

Flynn should have tried to stop the argument that was already started, but instead, his mind focused on certain words that the girl had uttered.

"You found the monsters' nest?" he asked quickly, cutting the other man as he was about to retort.

Rita crossed her arms on her chest, glaring at Flynn, almost daring him to say he did not believe her. Which was far from the truth.

"I already said it. Do I really need to repeat myself?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Rita, watch your language! You're speaking to the lieutenant!" the man scolded, but it earned nothing more than a scoff.

The blonde quickly calmed the man before he could lash out at the child and an argument could fly off the handle.

"It's alright," he reassured before putting his attention back on Rita. "Do you think you could give me the directions to get there? If my men and I can take care of those monsters, you would be able to continue your research in peace."

She seemed to be pondering over his request, a hand closed over her mouth, a light frown on her forehead. Flynn wondered if it was because she was trying to remember the path or if it was because she reflected on the idea of giving him the way.

"It would be a little hard for you to understand how to get there," she started, Flynn noting that she had said 'hard for you to understand', and not 'hard for me to explain'. "I'd have to go with you," she finished matter-of-factly.

This made the lieutenant scowl.

"I'm sorry, Miss Mordio, but I can't possibly do that. I would never endanger a civilian in these matters! What if I were not able to protect you?" Flynn explained, hoping very much it would dissuade her.

"What, are you that bad of a knight? What good are you if you can't protect others during a fight?" she badmouthed him, testing the blonde's patience as he did his best to keep a polite smile on his face. "Besides, I can protect myself just fine. I have these, remember?"

She showed the bag of explosive right to his face.

"Also, I think I have a way to prevent the monsters from making their nest there again, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to make it work. So you definitely need me!" she concluded.

Flynn exhaled strongly through his nostrils, undecided. His sense of justice demanded that he simply wormed the information out of the girl, but on the other hand, he had the feeling she would be very stubborn and refuse. It meant that he would not be able to go without her, which left him back to square one. This was very frustrating.

"How old are you, again?" Flynn asked, trying to imply that he wanted to involve children even less.

"Twelve," she replied with a shrug, herself implying that she did not care.

The blonde closed his eyes and cringed.

"Very well," he finally agreed reluctantly.

Rita grinned haughtily and went to grab the bag left on the cavern's side.

"Perfect! Let's go then. We'll need to go by my house first, though, because I need to grab my device there," she informed and Flynn nodded.

"I understand. Let me just go talk to my second-in-command and grab my men, then we will depart."

He left the girl without waiting for her reply, first heading to the cavern's entrance where he could see Sodia helping around. When she saw her superior approach, she stopped what she was doing, giving her attention solely to him.

"We have found the monsters' nest. I will bring the other group with me. While I'm gone, you are in charge of this group," he instructed.

The purple eyed girl nodded while she straightened up and her hand flew to her forehead.

"I understand. Be careful, sir," she advised.

Flynn answered her with a smile and left, going to fetch his men who were patrolling around. When he reached them, he gave his orders and, soon, they were following behind him. They met up with Rita who was leaning against the rocky face, eyeing them impatiently.

"We're ready," Flynn told her.

She nodded and, without a word, guided them to her home. They walked during at least a good twenty minutes until they arrived at destination. The lieutenant was surprised to see the small wooden house in the middle of nowhere. Did a twelve year old child truly live by herself in such a place? How did she manage? And were the other researchers so heartless that they did not care in the least? This was outraging!

"Wait here," the girl ordered as she entered her house, closing the door behind her.

While she was gone, Flynn heard his men whisper in shock at surely the same conclusion their superior had reached. She came out five minutes later, oblivious to the whispers that stopped upon everyone seeing her come back – or blatantly ignoring them. The blonde knight watched the object she was holding, attempting to analyse it from afar. That was when his eyes fell on a small blue sphere in the middle, surrounded by a small golden plate.

"Is that a blastia?" Flynn asked, surprised.

While Rita was moving forward, she looked back at the lieutenant with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course she's a blastia. Who else do you think she is?" the girl retorted with a scoff, once more talking as if Flynn should know the obvious.

_She?_ The blonde wondered. What a weird way to address a blastia. It was not like it was a living thing.

"And you know how to make it work that simply?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked up ahead, judging that politely looking at her interlocutor while they held a conversation was not required for ignorant fools like him.

"You really haven't heard about me, have you?"

"I'm afraid I can't say I have," Flynn courteously replied.

However, it was not hard to do the math anymore; despite her young age, she was certainly one of the most brilliant researchers, if not _the_ one. Who else could actually understand blastia, a technology lost since centuries ago? The fact that this genius was a twelve years old was overwhelming, to say the least.

The conversation ended there and the rest of the trip was silent. Rita led the knights through the cold and hard sand of the desolated area and, for a while, the lieutenant could not shake the feeling that the place felt familiar. After a lot of thinking and observing, Flynn suddenly realised with dread that this actually was very near the cavern Yuri and he were playing into when they were younger. He wished very hard that they were not going in that direction for two reasons: he did not want to remember the painful reality he had been slapped with five years ago and, mostly, he did not want that beautiful place to be discovered. Even if he would never admit it, it still held a very special place in Flynn's heart.

The blonde sighed discreetly in relief when they took another direction. They were not going to his former hideout, but he would still have to ask Rita if she knew of it. Again, he hoped not.

They headed to a forest of dead trees. It reminded Flynn of the forest he had once crossed when he was younger, on the Demons' side. Everything in their natural environment looked the same because of the fact that everything was desolated, whether they were on one country or the other. Yet, none saw these resemblances. Everyone was too focused on the differences, which led to killing each other. If only they could realise that, by working together, they could work on a solution to bring the world back to its initial form; back to when it was filled with green plants and trees, grass, and with a sun shining brightly in an endless blue sky over them most days. Flynn read that information in a book once. He wished very dearly to see it someday.

The young researcher led them through numerous paths and the blonde understood what she meant when she said that it would be complicated to understand. There were so many turns, so many ways hidden by fallen trunks and wide rocks. This led the lieutenant to wonder how she had come across the monsters' nest. However, as much as he would like to question the young girl, he knew she was in no mood to do so. He would ask later. Besides, they were soon arriving, judging by the growls and feral sounds coming further from where they stood for now.

As he had guessed, they came soon enough onto the entrance of a clearing filled with wolves and, further on the left, was a nest naturally made by a very wide tree. Inside slept more creatures and Flynn wondered how big the place was.

The group of humans did not step into the clearing just yet, still hidden by the trees and rocks. "What's your plan," Flynn inquired, turning his head to Rita who was observing the monsters and their surroundings. The lieutenant analysed it too, making sure of their chances to defeat the wolves with as less casualties as possible.

"You need to defeat all those monsters, even the ones in the nest. While you do that, I'll stay hidden here. When it will be safe, I'll activate this device and throw it into the nest. Gas will spread inside. I tested it on a monster before; it's a gas that repulses them and they'll want to flee as far away as possible, which means it'll prevent other monsters from coming here ever again. At that moment, you'll also want to stand back, because this gas can be harmful to humans as well."

At her words, the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"How about you, then?"

"I'm already prepared, of course!" she exclaimed while getting a weird looking mask out of her bag. "This will prevent me from inhaling the gas' bad toxins."

Flynn could not say he was entirely sure with the plan, but he had no choice but to follow it. He nodded slowly and looked back at his men. He gave a motion of his head in the direction of the creatures as a silent order and, before long, every knight was unsheathing his sword and running towards the wolves. Blades slashed and pierced fur and flesh, blood gushed out and splashed on armours and skin, and growls and yowls of pain echoed loudly, carried away by the wind. The wolves were strong and ferocious, putting up a fight and managing to scratch and wound the humans.

However, in the end, they were no match for the knights who cut them in half and killed them one by one. It was a long process and some of Flynn's men were getting tired, but they were winning and none were giving up. They had people to protect.

Some of the creatures that were sleeping inside the nest – surely females – also joined the fight, while others stayed inside. The lieutenant imagined that there were pups inside. For a mere moment, the thought sent a pang of guilt inside his heart, but it soon disappeared. If he showed mercy to those babies now, they could as well come back when adults and attack the humans once more.

When Flynn slashed the last monster outside, he saw his knights already taking care of the ones in the nest. He followed them and, soon, every creature was taken care of. At that moment, the lieutenant turned to the young researcher who was now wearing her mask above her nose and mouth.

"Rita, now!" he cried out.

The girl nodded and ran towards him, her device in hand. For an instant, the lieutenant hesitated as to if he should follow his men who were already moving away. Could he really leave a young girl alone here? What if other monsters they had not seen still lurked around?

"Idiot, go!" she shooed him away with an irritated glare.

The blonde jogged away backwards, still unsure as he kept an eye on her. He did not go as far as his men had, but was far enough for the girl's taste because she now put her whole attention on the carcasses. In quick and expert movements, she set her device in motion before rolling it inside the nest. Immediately, a strange gas with an orange hue spread inside and out as she slowly stepped backwards, making sure that everything was working properly. Suddenly, a yelp that was obviously not human resounded and Flynn cursed loudly as he saw a wolf make its way towards the young researcher.

Without thinking anymore, the blonde took a deep breath that he kept in and rushed to the girl. He managed to shield her from the monster's fangs in time, but the collision and the pain both forced him to release the breath he was holding. Immediately, the gas penetrated his nostrils and traveled down his throat to his lungs and he coughed violently, his eyes prickling. Flynn ignored the feeling however, and shoved his sword right in the monster's head. It yowled in pain before it collapsed on the ground in convulsion.

Flynn did not take the time to make sure it was dead. Instead, he took the girl's wrist and ran back to the other knights, to where there was fresh air and where they would be safe. Once arrived at destination, the lieutenant took deep, shaky breaths, gulping them down in delight. He was starting to feel really dizzy. He suddenly felt a hand on his arms and he opened his eyes – he had not realised he had closed them – to gaze down at a worried Rita who had removed her mask. She was shouting something at him, but he could not hear a single word, strangely enough. Now both of her hands were on his arms as she shook him, shouting louder, but he still heard nothing except an annoying buzz ringing loudly in his head.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

Flynn woke up to the sound of constant scratching and to a horrible headache. When he opened his eyes slowly and was met by an unfamiliar wooden roof, he turned his head and saw the source of the noise: Rita was sitting on a chair, surrounded by huge piles of books, and was currently writing something down, seemingly concentrated on her work, a piece of bread dangling from her mouth. He wanted to tell her he was awake, but a particularly shooting pain made him groan and close his eyes instead. This was still enough for the young girl to acknowledge his awareness and she turned her attention to the blonde.

"Oh, you're awake. How're you feeling?" she asked almost as if she did not care, removing the bread from her mouth after taking a bite in it, munching slowly.

"I feel like my head is going to explode any time soon, but other than that, I should be fine," Flynn replied lightly, wincing as another wave of pain shot through his brain. Somehow, he wished he stayed unconscious a bit longer for the pain to already be gone. "What happened again?"

Rita stood from her sitting spot and approached the knight, leaning over him to examine him. She looked at Flynn's eyes first, pulling the skin under them to force him to keep them open.

"We went to the monsters' nest and got rid of them, remember? I threw a gas to make sure they wouldn't come again, but then a monster no one saw appeared and you threw yourself carelessly at me, right in the gas. I told you that it was harmful to humans!" she related, now grasping his jaws to force his mouth open and check it.

"And I was supposed to let you be hurt by a monster? I was supposed to protect you, of course," Flynn retorted when she was done, now sensing her warm fingers feel his throat. "This was dangerous and I should not have accepted to let you do this on your own," he chastised both the young researcher and himself.

She scoffed and her hands left his skin as she went back to sit on her chair.

"I can take care of myself, thanks! But what if you had died back there? Be thankful that you did not inhale too much of the gas and that we were able to bring you back here quickly for me to give you an antidote, otherwise you'd be dead at this hour," Rita grumpily returned to her work.

"If I had died protecting a civilian, it would have been my duty and I would have done gladly so," the young knight told, observing her take a book on one of the piles.

He started when she slammed it on the desk right after his words.

"Don't talk about dying so lightly!" she screamed, staring at him with eyes wide with outrage. "Your life is yours and you have every right to live it! Don't throw it away so carelessly!"

As Flynn observed her, he realised that her haughty attitude and her fury were actually a facade to hide the worry she felt. The lieutenant smiled softly and chuckled, calming her anger as she threw him a weird look.

"I'm sorry, you are absolutely right," he conceited before he sighed softly. "Who would have imagined that someone younger than me would be the one scolding me and bringing me back on the right track?" he muttered to himself before speaking louder again. "I'll try being more careful next time," he promised.

To say that a twelve years old was chastising him. At least, he was glad she did. Flynn realised he had not been thinking in the right way. He wanted to bring peace to this land; he could certainly not die, even if it was to protect someone. He needed to become stronger to be able to protect everyone _and_ stay alive at all costs for him to attain his goal.

"Thank you very much," the lieutenant finished with a bright smile.

It seemed to throw off the young girl because she mumbled something incoherent and returned her attention on her book, her face completely red. Flynn finished his observation of the little home. Little was actually a euphemism. It was so cramped because of the many books stacked everywhere on the bookshelves and floor that it barely left any place for the bed Flynn was lying into, the table where Rita was working and the small kitchen at the far end of the building.

"I presume this is your house? Do you live alone?" he inquired softly, his eyes lying back on her form.

"Yeah. My parents died three years ago. I was already starting a bit on my researches, thanks to them, so I was often coming on the research field with them back then. However, I didn't really like the capital and it was more convenient to stay near the site, so I asked to have a house near. I manage on my own just fine," she explained, never moving her gaze from her work, and so missed the disapproving look on Flynn's face.

At least, it was not directed at her, but rather at all the people who left this child to herself.

"How about food? And what if something happened to you, like falling sick?" he questioned, not hiding in either his tone or expression that he did not enjoy hearing of her habits.

She sighed frustratingly and finally looked up, an elbow now resting above the back of her chair.

"The council provides me with enough food each week. My work is important to them, after all. And I already told you, I can take care of myself just fine. I don't want other people meddling in my affairs."

It was not hard to understand that the young girl was actually awkward socially and Flynn felt bad for her. She was surely working twice as hard as any other people to live the semblance of a normal life. Even though she was in the same situation as the blonde was, at least he had gotten to have people around, somewhat taking care of him if something happened. She was entirely alone.

The lieutenant decided to change the subject for now. He would find a solution later on.

"How were you able to find the monsters' nest?"

He was curious about that and it was also a subtle way to make sure if she had discovered Yuri and Flynn's cavern.

"I've been exploring around these parts for some time now and, lately I saw a lot more monsters than usual gathering into the forest. So I went to follow them early this morning and found the spot," she explained, grabbing the bread she had left on her table and taking another bite in it.

"What were you searching for, exactly?"

"According to my researches, there is supposed to be ruins of our ancient civilisation near that site. I haven't found it yet, but I'm sure I will soon. I'm on the right track."

Rita was passionate by her work, Flynn could tell that much.

"According to my readings, there should be a passage in the mountains that leads further down, under the earth. I still haven't found it, but when I will, I'll make sure to search for as many blastias as possible and take care of them," she added, her eyes shining in excitement.

The blonde knight found the sight quite charming and, at the same time, he heaved a relieved sigh. If she needed to find a passage leading down, then it was not the cavern he was playing into when younger. He explored it from top to bottom with the demon and they never stumbled upon passages leading somewhere other than the two countries outside.

"I see. I hope you find it soon, then," he wished for her with a smile, smile that he was surprised she returned shyly.

"Yeah, I hope so too."

When Flynn left the house later that day to return to his troop, he told Rita he would come see her again and visit from time to time. She dismissed the offer with irritation as though it was a bother, but deep down, the lieutenant knew she was happy of the offer. He was surely the young researcher's first friend, after all. Flynn was determined that it was a promise he would keep.

* * *

The usual life continued on and, lately, Flynn spent most of his time on the battlefield, commanding Duke's troop alongside his captain. It may have been years since he came to fight, it may have been a long time since he defeated opponents after opponents, but the turmoil of the battlefield always left him with a bitter taste. The lieutenant had grown stronger than before and knew how to detach himself from his emotions whenever he struck and his sword robbed of someone's life, but even after all that time, he still considered himself a murderer with hands stained with blood he would never be able to rub off.

He hated how he became emotionless on the battlefield after three years of fighting, as if he did not care for his victims. He hated himself each day that passed for it. However, he had no choice but to keep a distance with such an ugly side of himself, otherwise he would never be able to live on and keep his mind fixed on his goal. So he fought while trying to murder as less Demons as he could, but kept a strong and neutral facade whenever he actually killed.

That day was supposed to be like any other day. He was yelling orders and encouraging his men, his captain farther away. Flynn's sword was moving at the rhythm of his dance, slashing and striking, shoving bodies aside. The blonde's eyes suddenly caught knights of his troop falling to the ground with either cries of pain or gurgles of blood filling their throats. Flynn needed to help them and fast. His feet took off and he dashed towards them, but came abruptly to a halt when he saw who exactly the instigator of his men's demise was.

Long dark hair – longer than he remembered – was gently flowing with the wind. Soft features that were more refined and adult than in his memories, and even if neutral for now, still held that cocky attitude that was that person's trademark. Onyx eyes that haunted Flynn for years were fixed on the body of an Angel collapsing on the ground from a sever wound. The lieutenant should have acted at that instant, should have come to his man's rescue, but he was frozen in place and time. Nothing else mattered but the person who had caught his attention.

"Yuri?" Flynn called out so softly, he himself wondered if his voice worked.

That was when their eyes locked and the lieutenant held his breath. Each of the resolves Flynn made for this moment, for when he would meet with Yuri, shattered in thousands of pieces. Right now, they were Yuri and Flynn, old friends that met again. Nothing else mattered. A happiness and nostalgia the blonde Angel had not believed he would have felt grasped his heart and squeezed it tightly. Yuri was back. Yuri was _back_!

"Yuri? Is that really you?" the lieutenant's voice was still nothing but a whisper.

His mind was slowly filled with excitement. They would be able to go back to that time, when there were barely any worries and they laughed together in pure joy.

Yet all those dreams and hope were crushed the minute the long haired Demon spoke.

"And who are you? Sorry, but I don't remember being acquainted with an angel."

His tone held no care and was laced with mockery. The blonde's expression broke down and reality slapped him full force. He was painfully reminded how his supposed friend abandoned him so carelessly when they were younger. How could Flynn have believed that Yuri would be any different now and that they would return to the way they used to be? This was stupid, Flynn was just stupid!

"I see. It seems I was mistaken," he spat angrily, not afraid to show how this situation left him bitter and furious.

He would make Yuri pay. He would make the Demon feel the pain that the latter had inflicted on the Angel a thousand times worst. Flynn raised his sword and readied himself. He would make Yuri regret everything!

They fought restlessly and danced around each other. Repede was turning around them, barking worriedly, but the knight was too engrossed in his dark thoughts to notice how weird the dog was acting. The fight dragged on and both opponents were getting tired. They had each grown stronger, but Flynn still had the upper hand.

In his anger, he failed to realise that the Demon was hesitant and almost sloppy in his attacks. It was as if the latter was scared of hurting the Angel, but the opposite was definitely not true. Flynn was hurt deeply, and each blow he inflicted on Yuri only served to fuel that hurt and bitterness. The blonde wanted to hit, to scream, to cry; to do anything that would help him get rid of this unending pain! Which led him to the only option of hurting the Demon to the point where he might kill him, even if this action would leave him anguished afterwards. The lieutenant was too blinded.

Flynn was violently torn from his trance by a familiar voice calling out to him. The lieutenant pulled away from his battle quickly and glanced at Sodia, however never leaving Yuri's gaze. The blonde tried to keep himself in check. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and the pain was bubbling up to his throat, threatening to come out any time soon. He needed to calm down; he could not keep this up.

Apparently, captain Duke had sounded the retreat. Reluctantly, the lieutenant turned around, stopping his irises from looking back at the Demon. Flynn was slowly starting to realise what he would have done to his once friend if the battle had kept up and the hurt only grew inside his chest. He needed to suppress it; he had duties he needed to take care of.

He left the battlefield with the echoes of Yuri's words whispering poisonously in his mind.

* * *

That day, as they withdrew to the capital, Flynn did not separate from his brigade in order to go to the villages as usual. He was in too much of a foul mood to do so. Of course, captain Duke noticed and inquired about it. The lieutenant simply answered that he had other business to take care of and that he would go see Don Whitehorse another time. Flynn knew he would not be able to win anyway, considering the state he was in.

When they reached the capital, it was almost night. The blonde knight took the time to bathe himself in order to relax, washing the blood staining his skin and cleaning his wounds. However, he did not find peace in that sole activity. When he went to get dinner, he was still stressed, which Sodia immediately noticed. The lieutenant quickly pulled a mask over his face and quickly dismissed her worry with a smile. In any other circumstances, he would have been truthful, but he could not share with anyone what his relation once was with Yuri.

She seemed unsure at first, but ended up letting it go. When they finished eating, Flynn instantly retreated to his rooms. Once he grasped the knob on his door, however, he stopped dead and stared outside a window in the hallway. Somehow... somehow he wanted to make sure of Yuri's words. Was it a facade because they were on the battlefield? Or was it really his true feelings now?

This was stupid. Even if it was a facade, Flynn was still very angry at the Demon. He would certainly not forgive him simply because he was acting back there. Yuri still disappeared years ago without a word, leaving the Angel hurt and broken. What good would it do, then, for the blonde to go see Yuri? Yet, he realised that his feet were dragging him away, despite his reluctance. Soon, he was outside, walking down the path that would lead him to their hideout of a few years back.

When he was finally inside, the first thing that caught his eyes was the sheer beauty of the cavern that he missed so much. Everything was so peaceful in this place, easing the lieutenant's stress a little as he inhaled deeply at the fresh air left by the trees and the crystal clear water. Flynn's irises moved up to the glowing gems and a soft smile graced his lips as he remembered how Yuri and he used to gaze at them for hours. But then, as happy this memory made him, as bitter it suddenly left him. The lieutenant's eyes wandered to the empty landscape and he walked forward, searching for a glimpse of dark hair or the sound of a cocky voice, but there were none of it. He was alone.

Frustrated, Flynn plunked down on a rock and grabbed a few pebbles on the ground to throw them away.

"I knew he wouldn't be here. Why did I even bother? Besides, that was a ridiculous idea. What would I say to him anyway? Stupid Yuri. No, stupid doesn't even begin to describe him," the blonde grumbled before he was started out of his thoughts by a voice behind him.

"Oh? Then I wonder what term would be best to describe me? Please tell me, Flynn."

Here he was, the man Flynn came expressly to see. And the mere sight irked the blonde to no end. His fury sparked immediately and it took no time for him to come to sword, already lunging at the Demon to make him pay. Flynn's body was already demanding for him to pick up where he had left on the battlefield. He struck hard, not leaving place to any hesitation, and succeeded in cornering and disarming Yuri. It was the perfect opportunity to finally hurt him, to make him pay for all the pain the Demon had inflicted on the Angel.

Yet, the latter found he could not. He was so close; he could even kill him on the spot if he wanted! But the mere thought only fuelled the bubbling pain inside his chest. Yuri had been a special friend, after all. No, he would leave it there and get out of the cavern without thinking of it anymore. He needed to let go if he wanted to keep his goal in mind. He also needed Yuri alive if he wanted to show dark haired man the peace he would bring to their countries.

Yuri stopped him from leaving however and Flynn wondered for a flitting moment if the Demon guessed he was not to come again if he was not stopped. That was when the arguments finally started and when the lieutenant was able to spill everything lingering in his heart at last. And even though the long haired man proclaimed to be sorry, he did not seem very so. Flynn was already tired of this game. He made sure to make the Demon understand how betrayed he felt.

He did not expect the hurt that overtook Yuri's features as he pulled away. The long haired man finally explained why he left all those years ago, why he was incapable of coming back. This only saddened the Angel even more than he already was. He would have given everything to know that Yuri would not be able to come back, he would have understood.

What was Flynn supposed to do now? He knew the reasons of his friend's absence, knew that he had not entirely been betrayed. Still, even with this knowledge in mind, what was he supposed to do? Could he really let his friend walk away? Could they really be friends? They were of opposite countries, they were enemies... The blonde needed to find out now, which was why he challenged the Demon for the second time that evening. They fought against each other, Flynn giving his all, Yuri lacking fervour. It would be a matter of time now before...

The Demon falling into the lake left Flynn shocked and speechless for an instant, before he burst out in laughter. This was... this was too much! What was he thinking? How could he try to get rid of Yuri, thinking that they had no choice but to be enemies? It was ridiculous! They were friends, and Yuri was definitely a special person. Getting rid of him would only hurt the blonde to no end! They needed each other, especially if they were to bring peace within their countries. The lieutenant could barely believe it took him such a scene so similar to the one of their first meeting to understand this notion. He needed Yuri, more than anything.

Yuri was the half that was missing all those years, everything that lacked.

They ended up explaining things left unsaid and Flynn made his friend promise to never keep such important information from him again. By then, the Angel decided to show Yuri the surprise he was supposed to give five years ago. It was thankfully still there; the sword was chiselled and dulled, but it was no surprise. Flynn was mostly embarrassed by it, but it was replaced by happiness at Yuri's expression. Even if the latter tried to hide it, it was not hard for the blonde to see how fond of the sword the Demon already was and how touched he was by the gesture.

It warmed the lieutenant's heart and he was glad he did not throw away the sword as his first thoughts demanded he did when he learned that Yuri was not to come back.

They ended up sparring again for quite some time before they threw themselves on the grass to 'stargaze' at the gems above, just as they did when they were younger. Of course, Flynn won their spar and Yuri complained about it, but now they were nothing but peaceful as they reminisced about the past. Words gently flowed out of their mouths to make the other recall of particular events, such as races, discoveries and many other games they played in that very spot that was only theirs.

"...and then, Repede was so scared that he ran off and fell into the water. We had to go rescue him, otherwise he would've drowned," Yuri finished and both guffawed at the sheer funniness of the situation.

"How is Repede, anyway?" Flynn asked, wiping tears away from his eyes as he still chuckled.

"He's fine. He's become a great dog and he follows me everywhere. He was the best partner I had all those years," the dark haired man replied with a fond smile. "I left him at home, today, though. I'll bring him next time, promise."

The blonde's eyes gazed up and he pondered on his friend's words.

"You know, I've been to your home before," the lieutenant suddenly blurted out, startling the Demon next to him.

The latter gazed at him in shock.

"Huh? You mean to tell me that a goodie-goodie such as yourself put himself in danger? Wow, and to say you chastised me when I went to help you back when we first met. What made you rebel?" Yuri teased with a smirk, but it soon disappeared at the seriousness of his friend's expression.

"I was worried, of course. It had been weeks since I last saw you and you were not giving any signs of showing up. I had no news, so I thought you might have fallen sick or something. I wanted to make sure before I jumped to any conclusions."

The Demon fell silent and he too looked up at the gems incrusted in the rocky face.

"I managed to reach your home thanks to a servant that worked there. I followed her from a distance. I discovered at the same time I had great stealth skills, maybe even better than yours."

Flynn smiled amusingly as Yuri glared at him and lightly knocked him on the head. The blonde ignored it and continued.

"I knew she was heading to your home because she spoke of your mother. When I reached your house and climbed to the roof, I heard a beautiful foreign music and I was really curious about it. I ended up falling in the garden she was playing into."

Flynn chuckled nervously.

"I was scared shitless. I was sure she would call for help and that I would die right there. But when I told her your name, she immediately knew that I was the friend you had spoken about to her."

The lieutenant's smile softened as he recalled that particular event. He believed it would stay engraved in his mind forever.

"She is a really nice woman. She helped me escape without a second thought. How is she, by the way? I heard that she was ill the last time, I hope she got better."

Movement caught the Angel's attention and he saw Yuri sit up, pulling one leg to his chest as he hid his expression behind his dark strands. Worry suddenly crept up inside Flynn's heart and he too sat up, tilting his head to the side to try and peer at his friend's expression.

"Yuri?" the blonde called out softly.

"She passed away three years ago."

The other's voice was barely audible that Flynn almost believed he did not hear well. However, judging from the Demon's attitude, it was obvious those words were the right ones. Immediately, sadness surged inside the Angel and he closed his eyes painfully. This must have been a strong blow for Yuri. Flynn could understand the loss Yuri must be feeling, but the deep pain of knowing that someone close was gone forever, that he could not. The blonde was too young when his own parents died, he could not remember them. Still, Flynn would be there for his friend and he knew it was all that counted.

"Yuri..." he started, but the Demon did not let him finish.

"She died completely alone, save for our servant. She died without me being there by her side. What must it have felt like, to be completely alone, without the family she loved? I didn't want her to experience that. She deserved better, so much better! I wish I could have been there, hold her hand until she drew her last breath. At least she would have felt happier!"

As he ranted, Yuri stood up and paced around, fists clenched tightly together, as if ready to punch anything that would come in his way. Flynn followed him immediately and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Yuri!"

"What?!"

The expression the Demon had on his features when he spun around threw off the lieutenant. It was a mix of anger at himself and pain so intense that Flynn felt his heart squeeze. There was distress behind those grey irises and Yuri's eyebrows were creased in agony. His eyes shone brightly, as if he would be about to cry, but the Angel knew better; Yuri would not allow himself to cry whatever the circumstances were.

Flynn released his friend's wrist in order to cup the latter's face.

"Yuri, it's not your fault. You have to realise that your mother would never have held it against you," the blonde whispered reassuringly, trying to convey comfort through his hands and his soft smile.

He knew this gesture was bold and he could feel himself getting flustered, but what mattered most was that Yuri needed it. Flynn hated to see his friend like that; it pained him deeply.

"What makes you say so, dammit? I wasn't even there!"

The Demon's voice almost cracked – almost. Instead of snapping, however, his tone calmed and was now filled with deep sorrow. The Angel understood that the dark haired man had not allowed himself to truly weep for his mother's death – even if there would never be tears. Surely he must not have talked about it to anyone, keeping it all to himself. Flynn guiltily realised that he was both sad and glad about it. It meant that Yuri had bottled such emotions for a very long time, but it also meant that he only allowed the Angel to see him in such a state.

"I say so because I know you, Yuri. You would never willingly let someone die without first doing something about it. It's normal to be upset," Flynn answered soothingly.

The long haired man shut his eyes painfully and tore himself from his friend's hold before heading to the lake where he sat on the shore. Flynn followed him after a few moments, silently sitting beside him. They did not utter a single word for quite some time, simply enjoying the comfort of the waterfall's constant fall as the only sound.

"I know you're right and that she wouldn't hold it against me," Yuri suddenly murmured and Flynn had to concentrate on his voice to hear the words. "I just can't help but feel guilty for not being there. I wish I could've at least say goodbye to her," he voiced his grief.

The blonde grabbed his friend's sleeve and pulled on it slightly to catch his attention.

"I'm sure she knew," he confirmed with a smile. "She would want you to be at peace with this. I could tell from my meeting with her that she loved you very deeply."

Yuri huffed in sad amusement and a light smile tugged the corner of his lips.

"Thanks," he muttered before turning his gaze back to the lake.

His expression suddenly darkened and his eyes creased in unconcealed anger.

"There's only one thing I hope really much. I hope she held it against my father. The bastard could have been by her side, but did not even put his hand up to stay when he must have known it was her final moments. Instead, he went to the battlefield, not caring at all. If there's anyone to blame, it's that son of a bitch!"

Flynn knew that the Demon had never held his father in his heart, and he could understand why. Still, nurturing such hatred was definitely not healthy.

"Then you definitely should prove him how wrong he was by making such choices. Show him that his priorities are wrong," Flynn advised.

When Yuri raised an eyebrow at his statement, the blonde smirked amusingly.

"What, don't tell me you've forgotten? We have a promise to keep, don't we?"

The Demon's eyes lit up and he returned the other's expression, nodding curtly.

"You're right. Let's concentrate on finding a way to bring a truce between our two countries," Yuri agreed. "That'll show him how things are supposed to really work!"

Flynn chuckled.

"Yes, but not tonight. It's getting late and I'm sure we both need the sleep. We've had a long day. Next time we meet, however, let's focus on this task," the lieutenant suggested as he stood up, offering a hand to help his friend do so as well.

They both walked away towards the weapons they had left behind. Flynn saw the Demon pick up the chiselled one with sparkling eyes and the blonde could not help the flutter inside his stomach. He was so happy for so many reasons: the fact that Yuri liked his gift, of course, but also that they met again and that they made up their friendship. Flynn was glad, to the point that he mentally sent a quick thank you to whatever God there was above.

"Oh, by the way, since you already know where I live, my room's the last on the right when you face the garden. Come visit me sometimes!" Yuri called out with a grin, which the Angel answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Yuri, I'm not going to risk my life going to visit you. I'm not small anymore. It'll be easier for guards to spot me."

Flynn sighed amusingly at the pout his friend was giving him. Count on his friend to try and pull that sort of expression, but it would not work on the lieutenant. He valued his life, after all.

"You're no fun. Fine then. Tell me where you live instead," the dark haired man insisted, earning him a displeased expression from the other.

The blonde shook his head, already pushing Yuri towards his own exit.

"I live in the castle now, but that's all I'm going to say. I don't want you coming and be caught. You'll come when peace will be instituted between our two countries. That'll be safer and that'll give you an excuse to work harder on finding a solution."

Yuri glared at his friend, clearly irritated at the latter's way of thinking that was too bright for his own good.

They finally departed their own ways, Flynn hoping very much that giving such information about his living place to Yuri would not incite the latter to actually find where in the castle the blonde lived.

* * *

"Oh, Flynn! You're here!"

The blonde lieutenant turned around and spotted Estellise coming his way in hurried steps, a cheerful smile on her face. Flynn answered with his own polite smile as he closed the door to his room behind him. When she stopped right next to him, he bowed his head in both greeting and politeness, making the pink haired princess flail slightly.

"I already told you, Flynn, you don't need to do that! We're friends!"

He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Lady Estellise, but I can't do that. You are the princess after all, and I am your servant first and foremost. You will have to bear with me, I'm afraid," he replied for certainly the umpteenth time.

It was almost a way of greeting between the two now, some sort of routine. Flynn's chuckles doubled as he saw the cute pout on the pink haired princess' face, obviously unhappy to have lost yet again.

"You wished to see me, princess?" the blonde inquired, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it's been a while since we were able to talk to each other. You're very busy with your work as of late, after all. Do you need to go on the battlefield soon?"

She subtly played with the soft fabric of her elegant blue dress with one hand, the other gently placing a few rebelling pink strands away from her eyes.

"No, I have the day off. I will not be leaving until tomorrow, but to the archaeologist site. My unit will make sure that everything is all right. We don't want a repeat of what happened a few months back," the lieutenant reported as the princess nodded.

"Oh, then make sure to say hi to Rita for me. I haven't seen her in a while!"

Flynn nodded in agreement, smiling. It appeared that the pink haired lady and the young scientist already knew each other from a certain time. The lieutenant learned such a fact when he spoke of Rita to Estellise, who in return admitted knowing the teen because of her valuable researches that made her come to the castle's library from time to time. Knowing the princess' love for books, it was no wonder they had met already.

In his train of thoughts, the blonde realised that it was indeed true that Estellise and he had not spoken in quite a while. Captain Duke's unit was sent for a long time on the battlefield since things were not looking so good lately, and since the site was so far away from the capital, they were obliged to stay for at least a week and a half. They were finally able to leave for the capital on the day Flynn met Yuri again for the first time because they were going to soon be out of supplies. Speaking of which...

"Lady Estellise, I take it that it would be all right if we went to visit the garden this morning?" he asked softly.

The garden was the first place he and the princess met and was since then the meeting place they used for their conversations. It was a peaceful place with few people passing by, which usually left them thinking they had all the time in the world.

"Of course!" Estellise agreed cheerfully. "There's something you want to talk about, right? You're never this forward, Flynn. Usually, I'm the one who suggests it."

Sharp, she was. Flynn nodded, offering her his arm that she wrapped with her own as he guided her to the garden, just outside the knights' quarters.

"Indeed. I have a story that I want to finally indulge you with. A story that, I'm sure, you've been waiting for years now."

When she threw him a quizzical glance, the lieutenant merely smiled mysteriously as he kept walking, eyes focused on what lay in front.

"If you don't mind, I would also like to go fetch master Ioder. I want him to hear as well," the blonde requested and, when he saw her nod, headed to the prince's room direction.

* * *

"You're saying that... you're friends with a Demon?"

If it was any other person, Flynn knew they would either be frightened or outraged at this revelation. However, princess Estellise far from reacted the same as any other normal person. Instead, her eyes were sparkling in admiration and her voice was filled with awe and excitement. Even while the three of them were sitting on the edge of the broken fountain, the blonde lieutenant telling his entire story, she and her brother never interrupted him with anger or stared at him with fear. Instead, the both of them drank his words, encouraging him to continue until he was finished, especially Estellise.

And so they learned how the two friends' childhood was like, how the Demon and Flynn played in their secret hideout almost every day, not caring for the outside world and its war. The siblings learned of the promise they made on their sword, that they would definitely bring peace someday to their countries. Flynn also explained why he refused mentioning any of this to the princess before, how Yuri left so many years ago without a word and how it pained him so much he did not want to think about it. He finished with the fact that his friend was finally back and, even though he was very angry with him, it ended up being a misunderstanding that was, thankfully, cleared.

When the blonde stopped, it was as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Somehow, sharing this story with someone other than Yuri helped him truly chase away the bad feelings he was stuck with those five years. With this, Flynn believed he was finally ready to forgive his friend and start everything over. Things would be fine from now on.

"Yes."

He smiled to Estellise, his heart warming. He was glad she and her brother knew at last about Yuri. One day, he wanted his friends to meet. He was sure they would get along very well, especially Yuri and Estellise.

The pink haired girl was grinning brightly, already a ton of questions on the tip of her tongue.

"What's his name?" she inquired first.

"His name is Yuri Lowell."

The lieutenant saw her frown lightly in a thoughtful expression, one finger placed on her lips as she deeply searched through her mind. Flynn was puzzled, wondering if something was wrong.

"Is something the matter?"

He noticed that Ioder was pensive as well.

"Lowell... I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere," she muttered.

Then, it clicked, for the both of them, and her head lifted up as her eyes widened in triumph at finding her answer while Ioder's expression darkened.

"Isn't that the name of the Demons' general?" she asked, suddenly less enthusiastic with this newfound fact.

Flynn was not really surprised. After all, the latter did not have a good reputation among the Angels and the blonde lieutenant did not have any difficulties understanding why. He saw the man on the battlefield; he knew what he was capable of. It was no wonder that the first thing one would believe was that the general's son could be as cruel and blood thirsty as his father.

"Yes, you're right. And what you must be assuming is correct as well: Yuri is indeed General Lowell's son. I assure you, however, that they are not the same," he reassured quickly, not wanting them to start doubting his friend. "While the father is cold-hearted, ruthless and cruel, the son is actually a lazy, reckless and cocky idiot who goes his own way," Flynn stated matter-of-factly, making the young princess chuckle.

She glanced at her brother, who returned her amusement, as they wondered if Yuri truly was Flynn's friend, but stopped upon seeing the lieutenant's face soften as he finished his thought.

"He's an idiot, but he has the biggest heart anyone could find. He doesn't hesitate to jump to anyone's help and is willing to sacrifice himself. He can't stand doing nothing when someone is in need."

What was this? Should Flynn really feel so fond of his friend? There was this strange fuzziness whenever he spoke of and thought about Yuri now. Was it supposed to be normal? Flynn shook his head discreetly. He blamed it on the fact that he was able to share about his friend for the first time in his life. Yes, that must be what made him feel so strangely.

"He sounds like a wonderful person," Estellise whispered softly, looking at the lieutenant with a smile. "I can't wait to meet him now. I want to meet that wonderful person who inspired you to such goals. The way you speak of him proves that what we are told by both the Council and the Church is nothing but lies. Demons are definitely humans, just like us."

Ioder nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad you indulged us with it. It shows you have much faith in us."

The corners of Flynn's lips were tugged upward at the siblings' words. Indeed, he had much faith in them and he was glad for it. He knew that, thanks to them, Yuri and he would not be alone in the fight for peace. Estellise and Ioder would be there to help and they definitely were strong assets. Convincing the Angels might not be so hard – they hated dirtying their hands, after all, and the king was someone kind and just – and with two powerful voices, Angels were bound to listen more closely. However, they would need something big beforehand, something that would attract the people's attention, something Yuri and Flynn would have to work on.

The lieutenant rose to his feet in order to kneel on one knee in front of the prince and princess, bowing his head in respect. The pink haired girl suddenly flailed at seeing him in such a position, wondering what was going on, while her little brother merely watched in silence, waiting patiently.

"Master Ioder, Lady Estellise, I thank you very much for the support you have shown me all these years. You both know that I am your humble servant and that I will serve you to the upmost of my capabilities, that I will protect you no matter what the cost. My sword serves in your defence and in bringing peace to our country. But I must still share a selfish request of mine, your Highnesses. Will you help me bring this peace not only to our lands, but also to the people living beyond the border? Will you help me – us – obtain a truce between our two countries?"

This was an oath Flynn needed to voice for the two to understand that he did not want to force them. It was his goal, his fight, and it would surely be a hard and dangerous one. Blood might be spilled more than it already was and riots may start. Therefore, Ioder and Estellise were not obligated to endanger themselves so.

Delicate fingers slid under his chin and lifted it upward. Flynn's gaze was met by two pairs of turquoise eyes and soft expressions.

"Flynn, you don't need to ask like that. Of course we're ready to help you with everything we've got. Right, Ioder?" the princess asked the smaller blonde who nodded in return.

"This is also our task, as future heir to the throne and princess of the empire. For the good of the people, we know that a truce would be the best option. We need to fight for this," Ioder added. "In actuality, it would be us asking for your help. You are the one dirtying your hands at the moment, and we are sorry about that. We leave the hardest parts to you."

Flynn chuckled warmly and shook his head.

"There is no need to apologize. This is my role, the one I have chosen," he reassured before he stood up, bowing again in front of the two.

"Thank you very much, Lady Estellise, Master Ioder."

* * *

"Thank you, Sodia. That will be all."

The second-in-command bowed at her superior's words before she left the room without another word. As he checked the papers she gave him, Flynn went to his window in order to open it partway absent-mindedly. It was starting to get stuffy in his office and a little fresh air – as fresh as this desolated world could produce – would do him good while he worked. The blonde turned around and reached his desk, laying the papers in neat stack on the wooden surface as he kept reading their content, getting himself ready to sit down, getting himself ready to start on his work for the day.

"Hey, thanks for opening it for me! Saves me the trouble of knocking to get your attention."

Screaming uncharacteristically in pure shock and fright, the lieutenant spun around, a hand already on the hilt of his sword, half unsheathing it. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, threatening to burst out at any moment now. Who the hell could be dumb enough to dare enter by his window? That was when his eyes met the form of his Demon friend who was removing the hood of a cloak surrounding his shoulders, and when his brain finally registered the timbre of voice he heard. Flynn's eyes widened and his brows creased.

"Yuri?!"

Oh no, wait, Yuri?! Shit! Flynn's heart pounded harder as he strode to the Demon in quick steps. He could not let the dark haired man stay there, the lieutenant needed to get rid of him and _fast_!

"Hold on tight!" he warned before Yuri could even utter a single word.

Then, Flynn pushed him off the windowsill. He would have laughed at the comical expression his friend pulled if the situation was not serious at the moment.

At the very moment the Demon's form disappeared from view, the door to the lieutenant's office flew open and Sodia immediately barged in, hand on her sword, already in a fighting stance to protect her superior.

"Lieutenant! Are you alright? I heard you scream!" she exclaimed, on the lookout for any danger that could be lurking near.

Flynn turned in her direction, trying his best to pull a convincing calm smile.

"At ease, Sodia. I'm sorry, it's nothing. I opened the window after you left, but a strong gust of wind slammed it closed. It startled me, there's nothing more to it," Flynn lied, hoping very much that Yuri was hearing everything right now so that he would not try to make himself known while the Angel's second-in-command was still here – that is, if the Demon did not fall on the ground.

At that thought, the blonde winced mentally. His room was on the second floor after all. Yuri would definitely kill him later.

The light brown haired girl seemed hesitant and her superior groaned inwardly. Why was she not leaving already? He appreciated the fact that she was worried for his wellbeing, but he _did_ tell her everything was alright.

"You're not usually this jumpy, sir. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

Thankfully, she was easing up and her hand left her sword. It was a start. Now, Flynn needed to get rid of her quickly. If Yuri was holding on to the windowsill, he would not be for long.

"I'm a bit tired, but that's all. It's okay, Sodia, I'll be just fine. You can leave now."

She finally nodded reluctantly, saluted him, then turned around and left the room. The lieutenant sighed in relief before looking outside his still open window, down below. Fingers were gripping tightly at the edge of the wall while Yuri did his best to hold on, feet dangling in emptiness. The later was currently glaring murderously at the blonde. It did not impress Flynn, however, as his own expression was not pleased either.

"What the hell, Flynn? Do you want to kill me or something?" Yuri complained loudly as he climbed back inside, Flynn reluctantly stepping aside to let him in, arms crossed on his chest.

"I think you would have done a marvellous job yourself!" the blonde retorted in a seething voice. "I can't believe you. What were you thinking, Yuri? People don't enter through windows! You almost walked into the wolf's den!" he reprimanded through his teeth in a low voice. "And keep your voice down!" he added for safe measures, in case the Demon would start yelling again.

Flynn did not want Sodia coming back, especially since he had nowhere to hide Yuri.

"Oh, what, so I should've just used the entrance where I would've immediately been spotted and captured? Yeah, real bright!" Yuri snorted, thankfully lowering his tone as he closed the window behind him.

Flynn sighed in frustration, already feeling a headache coming its way. Damn it all, he did not ask for this at all. He was supposed to have a quiet day of work.

"The point is, you startled me and you could've been discovered! That was dangerous, Yuri!"

Upon seeing the worried look behind Flynn's anger, the dark haired man gazed away guiltily. Still, there was no regret in his grey orbs, even if the dark haired man knew what he did was dangerous. That was what irritated Flynn the most, because he would obviously not receive any apology for his trouble. Sighing yet again, the Angel turned around, returning to his desk where his work still laid waiting.

"How did you find my room anyway and to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?"

Somehow, as he sat down, Flynn did not need to turn around to know that his friend was already snooping around and rummaging through his things. It was irritating, but he would not bother with it. Maybe ignoring such behaviour would bore Yuri and he would stop.

"You certainly didn't follow me, since the last time you tried, I easily discovered you and sent you back home."

That had been a funny sight, actually. Flynn was not the same oblivious child he was back then when Yuri followed him for the first time. He was a trained knight now, a lieutenant, so of course he now had developed senses. The minute the Demon tried to stealthily follow behind, the blonde felt his presence lurking about and stopped dead in his track, yelling annoyingly at Yuri that he could feel him and that he should show himself if he did not want to get his ass kicked. If he was not angry at being followed, Flynn would have laughed at the pout the other was pulling while coming out of his hiding.

The Angel then proceeded in lecturing the dark haired man for his carelessness. Flynn did not reveal his living location for a reason, after all. It was an irritated Yuri that was sent back to the cavern to go back home and Flynn did not leave his spot until he was sure the other would not come back and try again.

"Yeah, yeah," the other grumbled unhappily at the thought, and Flynn could sense him waving it off even though he was not looking.

A light smirk graced the blonde's lips as he scanned one of the papers, his hand grabbing his quill and dipping it into the bottle of black ink. When no other words followed, Flynn raised an eyebrow.

"You did not answer my question," he reminded, his quill now scribbling on the papers.

"It's a secret," Yuri's mysterious voice resounded and the Angel sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"So, basically, what you're telling me is that I should inform my men that security is to be reinforced because infiltrators can easily find their way in?" the lieutenant voiced out, the smirk playing on his lips earlier now back.

He already knew that such a statement would outrage his friend who did his best to come and see him. Not that Flynn asked him to do so. Actually, reinforcing security might be a good idea to dissuade Yuri from coming back... or not. The dark haired man would just take it as a challenge and try to reach his room even more. Ugh!

"Wow, you're mean!" Yuri faked hurt, but it was obvious the statement irked him. "After all the efforts I made to be able to come and see you!" he added and Flynn heard his steps coming closer.

Soon, the Demon was leaning over him, his dark strands tickling the blonde's cheek, though the sensation was not that bad.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm saying. Thanks to you, I was able to know that the knights taking care of surveying the castle aren't doing their job very properly. It's only natural that I inform them," the Angel played along in a matter-of-fact tone. "We wouldn't want infiltrators, after all."

Flynn chuckled inwardly, even more so when he heard a sigh above. He won.

"It wasn't that hard, actually," Yuri finally indulged him. "The buildings in the streets provide good hiding, so it was easy following a knight from far away. The castle is also surrounded by walls and piles of crumbled stones that it's easy to hide. Before I circled the place from outside, I made sure it was the knight's quarter where I was led to. I hid and once I saw that there was no one except knights entering and leaving, I knew it was the right place. I took the opportunity and went into the garden outside, checking each window on the second floor. I knew you wouldn't be on the first floor; that would've been too much luck for me. That's when I saw you open your window."

So much for not telling Yuri where his room was. You could always count on the Demon to find a way to break rules and act of his own accord.

"Anyway, you haven't told me why exactly you came to visit me. I do hope it's important, because I've got some work I really need to finish," Flynn stated with a sigh as he focused his whole attention back on the papers.

He wasted enough time already. He needed to get these done as quickly as possible.

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your friend! I came to visit you, show some courtesy!" Yuri protested vehemently with a pout.

The lieutenant scowled, looking up for one time too many off his papers to Yuri.

"It's not my fault you decided to show up at an inconvenient time! I never knew you were coming, but you barged in uninvited regardless. It's your own fault if you're bored to death because I can't entertain you!" the Angel retorted with a certain biting to his tone.

He was not in the mood for his friend's childishness, for goodness' sake. Apparently, his scolding was not enough to make the other see reason. On the contrary, it fuelled his anger.

"What? And how was I supposed to know when you worked? You wouldn't even tell me where your room was, so I had to manage on my own to find a way to see you. It's not like I could ask people around if you had work."

"You know, the whole point was for you not to find my room so that you wouldn't come!" Flynn reminded with coldness, irked by the other's attitude.

Yuri snorted irritatingly, crossing his arms on his chest. However, the blonde saw a glimpse of hurt in the dark haired man's features, though it was gone in the blink of an eye. Still, it was enough to make the Angel feel guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm not in the mood to fight with you, I really need to finish my work. Do you mind waiting here until I'm done? I promise I'll give my full attention to you after."

The Demon pondered on the offer for a few moments before he finally nodded. Somehow, Flynn found it suspicious. It didn't seem to be Yuri's type to just silently wait for others. Oh well, maybe the lieutenant was reading too much into his friend. He watched the dark haired man stepping away near the window, sitting on the sill so that his eyes could wander outside.

Flynn soon realised, however, that his hunch was good. The blonde was able to write a few things down and read some papers that needed urgent attention in utter silence, except for the constant scratching of his quill. Alas, after ten minutes, a very deep sigh was suddenly heaved from behind. A light frown was the only sign that proved the lieutenant acknowledged it, but aside from that, he kept his focus on his work. Another sigh followed the first, and then a third, a fourth, and so forth.

Flynn did his best to ignore them; the only signs of his struggle in his restraint were the occasional twitches of his eyes, the tighter grip on his quill, the gritting of his teeth. He would not give in to Yuri, he would not let him win! But then the sighs kept going at a faster rate, and then,

"Ah, the scene outside is really boring," Yuri suddenly voiced out loud.

Flynn shut his eyes tightly and turned his head sideways, just enough to be able to glance at his friend's form.

"Yuri..." he growled menacingly.

The Demon threw him a surprised look.

"Uh? What is it, Flynn? You know, I was just talking to myself. You really shouldn't mind me and focus on your work. You have to finish it quickly, after all, no?"

The smirk on the dark haired man's face was almost enough to make the lieutenant snap, but he regained himself just in time as he looked back at his papers. Yuri was doing it on purpose. That damn bastard was playing with him, trying to shatter his concentration! He was definitely going to make the Demon pay once he was done with work. For now, though, he must put his full attention on nothing else but the papers.

It was easier said than done. Yuri kept talking 'to himself' aloud and continued to sigh heavily. He even decided to walk around in the room, making sure that his footsteps were loud and clear. The Angel could not make out what he read anymore, the words a pile of mess in his mind. Finally, he could not take it anymore; he snapped.

"Yuri, dammit! Stop that already! What will it take for you to stop acting like a child? Do I need to give you candy or something?!" Flynn yelled, throwing his arms in the air while he rented.

When his words were met with silence, he raised an eyebrow and turned to face his friend. That was when he noticed that the other stopped moving and was now looking straight at the lieutenant, his eyes gleaming in hope. What? What provoked such reaction out of Yuri? Was it the promise of candy? He decided to test it.

"If you promise to behave, I'll go buy candies for you, is that a deal?"

When Yuri eagerly nodded, Flynn's eyes widened before his expression regained its previous seriousness.

"Good. Then sit somewhere calmly and don't bother me until I'm done, is that clear?"

Another nod and the Demon was back on the windowsill, mouth shut. The lieutenant returned to his pile of papers, stifling an amused chuckle. Oh dear, that was so cute! He had no idea Yuri could be bribed by sugar! This was definitely precious information Flynn needed to keep in mind.

He managed to get some work done, Yuri finally truly keeping his promise in not uttering a word and being calm. Flynn could still hear him squirm from time to time, however, and the blonde had no difficulties imagining why: his friend was not used listening to others so. It must be hard. At some point, when the Angel was almost finished, the other could not take it.

"Flynn, are you almost done?" he whined softly, fingers drumming on the window's edge.

The lieutenant nodded, never looking at his friend.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished. Just a few more minutes," he answered, glad that Yuri was finally respecting him in his work.

The latter fell silent again, relaxing against the window as he gazed outside distractingly; but not for long.

"Hey, Flynn, you've been on the battlefield since when?"

Well, that was out of the blue. Flynn raised an eyebrow – though again, his eyes kept on place – as he wondered why exactly Yuri was asking him such a thing. Where did he want to go with such a question? Surely he was not simply genuinely curious about the fact. There was an idea behind.

"I was fifteen when I first went. I was the youngest Angel to enter. Why?"

Silence met the lieutenant's question and for a moment, he believed the Demon would not indulge him with an answer. But then, he spoke up once more.

"And... how have you copped with it?"

His voice was so soft, Flynn was not sure he heard the words well. However, he concentrated on them this time and his brain managed to pick them up. It took a few seconds for him to understand what it was Yuri meant. But when Flynn did, a sad smile painted his lips as he lay his quill down on his desk. He stood and walked to the peg near the door to grab his cloak which he threw on his shoulders.

"I'm finished with my work. Meet me at the entrance of town, I'll join you soon," he instructed to Yuri as he went to pick the papers he left on the desk.

"Wait, you haven't answered me!" Yuri protested, scowling, lightly hurt that he was ignored.

Flynn smiled sadly at the Demon, throwing the latter off.

"I'm about to. I'm just going to show you instead of telling. Meet me at the capital's entrance, alright?" Yuri nodded, still puzzled.

This time, though, he did not protest and he threw his cloak's hood over his head before he slipped out of the window and down into the garden. As for Flynn, he left his office after locking the door behind him. He fetched Sodia to give her back the papers she gave him in order for her to distribute them to their rightful places, and then left the castle.

On his way to town, the blonde made another stop to a small shop he rarely came into; the candy shop. The building was very small and a sugary fragrance was filling newly come nostrils. There were a few machines containing various types of colourful candies, while others were wrapped in jars, awaiting on wooden shelves. Despite the different flavours and sorts, the place did not contain much merchandise compared to any other stores. Candies were a rarity among the Angels, considering that the resources to make them were very hard to find. It meant that what was made was obviously overpriced when sold.

As Flynn made his way into the cramped semblance of alleys and picked a few treats, he winced lightly each time his eyes fell on the numbers below the packages. It would be a hard blow to his economies, especially since he could not simply buy one or two small candies and go away. Yuri at least deserved a little extra for listening to him. Besides, the way the Demon looked when they parted, Flynn could not help but to want to cheer him up, and he knew this little surprise would do the trick. It would be worth it.

Once the lieutenant paid for his purchase – a milk chocolate bar, a jar of gummies of various flavours, and a rather big lollipop –, he exited the capital through the entrance where he was met by a cloaked Yuri who was safe and sound. The latter was leaning against the fortification, near a crook where he could easily dissimulate himself if need be. He still wore his cloak over his head as a precaution, but when he turned his head and spotted Flynn, he removed the hood and grinned at the blonde. The latter returned a soft smile as he approached the Demon. The bag he was carrying was suddenly placed in Yuri's hands who immediately rummaged through it, knowing very well what was inside. The lieutenant chuckled.

"Here's candy, as promised. You know, you're such a child!" he teased, receiving a light glare from the dark haired man, as well as a command to 'shut up', before the other's fingers grabbed one of the packages inside: the gummies.

The Demon's eyes immediately twinkled in delight and the sight warmed Flynn's heart. He really loved seeing Yuri so genuinely happy.

A candy was plopped into the Demon's mouth and a hum of delectation emitted from his throat. He even closed his eyes as he savoured the treat's sweet taste.

"Wow, this is so good! I've never tasted candy like that! Ours are good, but they're nothing comparing to these!" he exclaimed excitedly, already shoving another few gummies inside his mouth.

Flynn chuckled as they walked away from the city, making sure Yuri was following him. He was acting like a real child, but the Angel could not help but find it absolutely cute.

Wait... cute? Was he supposed to think like that? They were friends; friends usually did not think the other was cute unless they were girls, right? Yet, despite that, Flynn could not describe the Demon in any other way than that. Was it wrong? Somehow, his heart was telling him the opposite; that it was a good thing and that he absolutely needed to make Yuri pull expressions like that again and again. It disturbed the blonde, but not at the same time. This was confusing.

"I'm glad, then. Try not to eat them in one go, though. I won't be able to buy them for you all the time. They're rather expensive," the lieutenant advised.

The expression his friend pulled at those words was priceless, enough to make Flynn burst in laughter. He looked like a kicked puppy as his eyes travelled from the bag of candies to Flynn and back and forth again. It really _was_ cute and the Angel loved it.

They walked in the same direction the lieutenant would use to go to the cavern and Yuri soon realised it.

"Are we going to our hideout?" he voiced out his puzzlement, finding it weird that his friend would show him something there.

He did not really see anything new beside the sword the last time he went back, after all. Flynn shook his head.

"No. The direction is the same for a while, but we'll fork before."

Nothing else was added and they kept walking, Yuri digging in his jar of gummies once in a while. When they travelled half the usual distance to the cavern, Flynn took another route, leading his friend to unfamiliar landscapes. They walked through the dirty sand, their steps crunching, and Yuri's eyes roamed to his left and right, taking in the sight of a desolated forest with barely any green left on the side. Up ahead were obviously the mountains since they stretched widely enough to not be able to see the end.

A gust of wind suddenly hit them and the Demon shivered, pulling his cloak tighter around him. Winter already seemed at their doorstep even if fall merely began. The weather was cold almost all year round, after all. Flynn glanced at Yuri in light worry.

"Are you cold?" he asked softly as another shiver coursed down his friend's body.

The blonde realised now it was a rather stupid question.

It took a while before Yuri finally mumbled an "I'll be fine," trying to snuggle his head as most as he could inside the cloth protecting him. The lieutenant chuckled and smiled softly before he came to a stop, his fingers untying the rope holding his own cloak. The dark haired man also halted and stared at him wide eyed.

"What are you doing? You'll catch your death if you do that! Keep your pity to yourself!" Flynn rolled his eyes in a mix of amusement and exasperation before he removed his protection from the wind.

In a quick motion, too quick for Yuri to do anything, he wrapped it around the protesting Demon and tied it. The latter grumbled and immediately shoved the hoods above his head, his grumbling redoubling, and Flynn wondered for a moment if he actually saw his friend blush. It was too fast for him to really tell, which disappointed him, but the thought left him amused. This was definitely worth feeling cold.

"You're welcome, Yuri," Flynn told as he laughed softly, resuming his walk.

He did not want to stay motionless, it would only help the cold creep under his skin. If he kept walking, he would be fine.

They covered the last distance left to their destination. They were near the mountain's facade when they reached it. Yuri saw that, before them, stood a few dead trees which the branches formed a protective dome. Somehow, even though the branches were leafless, pointy and notched because of the wind and harsh climate, the place still felt peaceful. And as Flynn slid under the branches to enter the dome, followed by his friend who removed the hoods over his head, the latter immediately sensed a strange gap between this place and the rest of the world. It was not supposed to be this way, but it was as if this place was another world entirely, a world of calm and appease. Yuri breathed in and out; nerves he had not realised were tensed, relaxing. This was... unbelievable.

"You feel it too, right?"

The dark haired man turned to his smiling friend. The latter was now kneeling in front of a lump of earth on which was placed a white and silver marble cross. Curly and complicated designs were carved in the smooth looking surface in order to decorate it. Yuri kneeled beside his friend, not uttering a single word, but the quizzical expression on his face did not escape the Angel.

"Yes, it's a tomb. I think that this peacefulness is coming from whatever is inside, but I'm not sure and I'll never be. I think it's one of those mysteries in the world that should be kept as such," Flynn explained, his eyes on the cross. "I discovered this place when I was sixteen. I was roaming around for a place where I could find some peace and quiet because, since I didn't want to go back to the cavern, I had nowhere to go."

The lieutenant's lips were pulled upward slightly as he sensed the guilty look in his friend's features. He did not comment on it.

"I stumbled here when I was about to go back to the capital. It called to me when I saw it. I was searching for a place where I could bury my remorse and self-hatred, where I could make peace with myself."

The Angel stared at his hands and fisted them tightly.

"At that time, I couldn't think of myself as anything else but a murderer. How many innocents had I killed? How many families had I made sad? I was definitely starting to lose myself. But when I entered this place, when I saw this grave, it all suddenly washed away. I could see clearly again."

His fists loosened again and Flynn laid his hands on his lap. He turned his head to Yuri who was listening intently, eyes shining in remorse. It was not hard for Flynn to guess what he was thinking at the moment. The very same things he once let himself be submerged with. The Angel smiled sadly.

"Yuri, we can't let these feelings take over us," he advised in a soft voice. "I know it's hard, I understand perfectly what you're going through. But we can't let them win, otherwise we'll drown in them and we won't be able to think of anything else. We have a goal we want to attain. We have to be strong for it and go past these feelings."

Yuri snorted, looking down. "Easier said than done! How am I supposed to get rid of them? I don't know how it was for you, but they're rather strong for me. They're not about to disappear because I came here," Yuri conceded bitterly.

"I never said to get rid of them. That can't be done," Flynn corrected. "We have to live with them, with their weight always on our shoulder, but never enough to pull us down. Besides, I haven't answered your earlier question yet. I'm sure it's something that will be able to help you."

The Demon raised his eyes once more with interest and curiosity. He saw Flynn tangle his hands together and close his eyes in a peaceful expression.

"I pray," he finally answered to how he copped with all those murders, all that pain.

Yuri's eyes widened.

"I pray to whatever God there is above to safely guide the souls I have been unable to protect. I pray for those souls to forgive me for I haven't been fast enough yet to institute the harmony I want for everyone in this world and I haven't been able to protect them as I would have wished to. I pray to empty my head of all the negativity and fill it with calmness and acceptance. And I pray to ask all the souls I have wronged to help and guide me in my quest so that no other people will be hurt anymore."

As he finished speaking, Flynn cracked an eye open and saw that his friend closed his eyes, a contentment that was not there before now gracing his features.

"Making peace with yourself won't happen overnight, Yuri," the blonde warned gently. "It'll take work. But if you find your own way to do it and do it often, your guilt will reduce gradually until you are able to live with it. If you want, you can come here whenever you want. I did not show this place to anyone before because it was my special place, but I don't mind you coming here."

The Angel closed his eyes once more to finish his prayer, unfortunately missing the look on his friend's face: a touched expression mixed with genuine happiness and gratefulness. Flynn would have loved to see it.

"Thanks," Yuri murmured as he gazed at the lieutenant from the corner of his eye. He then saw the latter failing the attempt of hiding a shiver running down his spine.

The Demon's eyes narrowed in displease.

"You really are going to catch your death, wearing nothing but your armour, you idiot!" he admonished, ready to remove the extra cloak, but Flynn's words stopped him.

"Don't you dare remove it," he warned without even opening his eyes.

He heard the dark haired man tsk in annoyance, but there were not any ruffles of fabric, meaning that he listened to the blonde's order. Flynn was satisfied and resumed his prayer. He was suddenly startled by the weight of a cloth on his shoulder and something warm was pressed against his arm. The lieutenant opened his eyes in surprise and saw that Yuri shared their cloaks and was now squeezing their arms together in order to exchange warmth.

"Then I guess the only option left is to share," the dark haired man decided with a nonchalant expression.

Flynn's heart missed a few beats right then and he was left in a state of shock. His mind completely shut down as he tried to process what exactly was happening. Yuri was near him, _very_ near him, to the point they were touching. It should not have been a problem. Yet it sent so many signals in his body! Butterflies in his stomach, heart hammering uncontrollably, breathing fastening...

Was he even supposed to feel this way? Why was he so nervous and overly conscious about it? This did not make sense at all! They used to cling to each other when they were younger and it never was a problem. Why was it now? Because they were adults? Yuri was simply acting in charity because Flynn was cold. Besides, Yuri seemed to be alright with it. He did not look like he was about to die from embarrassment just as Flynn was. It was a simple friendly gesture. There was nothing more to it. So why did the thought break the blonde's heart in disappointment?

This was too much. The Angel suddenly shot straight up, turning around to hide the flushing of his face from Yuri. "I think it might be time to go. Night is almost here. It would be wise if we both went back home," he advised, doing his best to hide the trembling of his voice. In his haste to go away, Flynn missed the glimpse of hurt crossing his friend's eyes as he stood up slowly as well.

"Alright," the Demon whispered. "I'll give your cloak back."

Flynn dismissed it with a wave of his hand, still not looking at his friend, not trusting himself just yet.

"There's no need. Give it back to me the next time we meet and you're wearing something warmer."

Knowing that Yuri would be about to protest, the lieutenant finally turned to smile at the dark haired man who was about to untie the cloak. Understanding graced the latter's features and he smirked. Flynn just gave Yuri an opportunity to come back to the castle, because the Angel very well knew that his friend would not want him to go out without a warm protection anymore.

"It's a deal!"

When they departed and went their own way, Flynn thought back on what occurred minutes before. He could not understand his body and his reactions to his friend. What was happening? He just hoped it would not happen often, otherwise he would not know how to react in front of Yuri anymore. That was what scared him the most.

* * *

Three months passed them quickly and winter hit them full force. Instead of fluffy flakes of snow graciously descending on the land to cover it with a light white blanket, a blizzard smacking them in the face was the first sign the cold season graced them with. It happened very fast, Flynn being on the battlefield, giving out orders to his subordinates as he too fought the Demons coming his way. Dark clouds were looming dangerously low, bad weather threatening to come. The lieutenant wished for rain, but he knew how cold the air was and did not put his hopes too high. When the first gust of winds and flurries of snow hit, the Angel cursed inwardly.

Too soon, the climate became so bad that it was hard to see meters ahead, making it impossible and too dangerous to fight. Flynn thanked his fighting skills and sixth sense that saved him a couple of times as a few enemies attempted to strike him down. He managed to avoid them and put them out of commission, but they could not keep this up. It was too easy for him to hurt someone on his own side, or the other way around.

The blonde was just glad that he did not see Yuri that day; otherwise the possibility of stumbling across him and hurting him accidently would have been high. In those three months, he and Yuri made an agreement to not cross each other on the battlefield. Even if they pretended to fight, it would be too hard to keep the facade and people would realise that they were faking. And so, each time they saw each other on the field, they made sure to take another direction and ignore the other. It was easier that way.

Bells suddenly rang and voices yelling echoed everywhere around the battlefield. Everyone was retreating, Flynn realised in relief, even the Demons. It was too risky to stay here and he was glad that he was not the only one to think so. He was even more relieved to know that, if Yuri was on the battlefield, he would be safe as well.

Sighing, the lieutenant did his best to join his captain back on the camping site near the villages, ignoring the cold numbing his senses and the icy wind whipping his face and eyes, making it very hard to see where he was going. He needed to reach it if he wanted to stay alive. He met some of his men on the way and, together, they managed to finally reach their destination where they immediately took refuge in the tents which were, thankfully, built strongly enough to resist such harsh conditions.

That was how the first snow came to cover their battlefield. When it calmed and a few rays of the rare sun peered through lighter grey clouds, white covered everything. When the troops of each country returned for battle, there was not a single trace left of the massacres taking place on this very place. The bodies that were left behind during the storm were nowhere to be seen, covered in thick piles of snow. It all felt so... pure. But this was ironic and Flynn knew it too well.

It was not the first time he saw snow drape the field as such. He knew how, when the first swords would clash together and skin would be pierced, when bodies would fall limply on the crunchy and cold blanket, crimson would spill everywhere. The snow would absorb the blood and be tainted in a matter of seconds. Then, the battlefield would not be white anymore. It would be red, a flashing and angry red that only fuelled the living's thirst for life.

Flynn hated snow with a passion. It reminded him a thousand times more of the crimes he committed. It mocked him, exhibiting his murders, showing how much crimson he spilled everywhere. Yes, Flynn hated snow. And it would be there all winter. Worst: he would remember that first snow day of the year more vividly than any other he came to experience before.

His first opponent was a blue haired lady, her crimson eyes shining playfully as she came across him. Her dancing stance as she approached him was one of precision and accurateness, proving already how much of a skilled warrior she must be. Flynn watched the two low ponytails on each side of her head swing in the light wind before his eyes landed on her clothes and, for a fleeting moment, he wondered if she was cold. She barely wore any clothes compared to most around, some of her skin showing.

Was it supposed to be a trick to lure men into thinking she was inoffensive? Well, it was not going to work with Flynn. He knew just at her sight that it would not be an easy fight. His suspicions were confirmed when she leaped at him, her spear colliding with his shield and, when he pushed her away, she rolled over in the air before landing on her feet, a catlike grin stretching her lips. She straightened up, swaying her hips and prominent curves as she walked slowly towards the Angel lieutenant, her hand playing with her spear.

"Ooh, this is definitely going to be an interesting fight," she purred, grabbing her weapon with her two hands before she dashed at the Angel for the second time.

The latter protected himself with his shield again, but this time struck back with his sword. She dodged his slash and ran behind Flynn. The female Demon shoved her spear in the snow and jumped in the air, sending a flying kick in the lieutenant's face. He ducked just in time and sent his shield upward in order to shove her aside. She was hit, but thanks to her hold on her spear, she was able to use this push as a leap in the air to land on her feet, at the same time raising her weapon to slash her opponent.

The Angel took a step backward, the pointy weapon missing him from a few inches, then brought his sword down near her shoulder. The blue haired Demon hopped away. She twirled back at the lieutenant and threw her spear in the air. The weapons soon clashed in a metallic sound, again and again. She danced to avoid his blade; he used his shield to block her own. It was hard for each of them to even land a blow on the other.

As they moved and circled each other, struck and leaped, Flynn noticed that his opponent was getting a bit tired. It was faint: a twitch in the legs, a stance ever so less firm. An untrained eye would not see it. But for the lieutenant, it was his chance. It was his advantage and he would gladly take it. He merely needed to put her out of commission and go to someone else. He did not want to kill her. The Angel would shove his shield in her stomach and knock her head with the hilt of his sword at the same time. It should be enough damage to start knocking her down properly.

He was about to do just so, but his eyes suddenly caught a sight that left him frozen in place.

Not too far away was Yuri, his body trembling as he held his sword in his hands as tightly as he could, breathing ragged. He wore an expression of defiance, yet there was a glint of fear in his eyes and Flynn did not have difficulty understanding why.

Yuri was fighting Alexei. Rather, he was being defeated by him. There were no surprises there, because Alexei was the Angel's commandant; he was the strongest warrior on their side. Yuri was definitely not to his level, and the multiple gashes on his arms, shoulders and sides told so. Flynn's friend was in very deep trouble and the blonde's heart stopped as he rapidly thought over for a solution to help the dark haired Demon. Where was Repede? He should be of some help in this! The blonde suddenly spotted the dog a few feet further, unconscious. That explained why he was not helping.

And so Flynn tried harder to think of any solution, but there were none! He could not save Yuri! They were enemies here, if he did anything to stop Alexei, it would just show that Flynn was a traitor. No... He needed to do something. He did not want his friend to die!

The blonde Angel was snapped back to reality when a burning sensation pierced his shoulder. Biting back a scream, he turned to the blue haired Demon who was smirking at him.

"Did something happen to your men? You seem troubled," she mocked and Flynn gritted his teeth tightly, annoyed.

He had no time for this anymore. He needed to save Yuri, no matter the cost! But then, a scream echoed loudly in the air and both heads of the two warriors turned to the source, just in time to see Alexei remove his sword from Yuri's stomach. The latter collapsed as he clutched his severe wound, a trembling mess soiling the snow. Flynn's eyes widened in horror and he wanted to scream his friend's name, to rush to his side and protect him right this moment.

"_Yuri!_"

For a fleeting moment, Flynn wondered if he really yelled that name. But he soon realised that the voice was feminine when the blue haired Demon rushed to Alexei's victim. The commandant was preparing his sword, ready to sink it down in the dark haired Demon's heart. It never reached. When Alexei descended his weapon, another one collided with his own. A trembling captain Schwann, Flynn recognized, was now doing his best to protect his subordinate while the female Demon reached her wounded comrade.

"Get him out of here, Judith!" Schwann managed to utter, straining to keep his hold on his small weapon under Alexei's.

The woman named Judith nodded curtly and gathered her friend against herself before she ran away from the battlefield. Flynn wished he could help her, but he was already assaulted by many other Demons. He easily defeated them as he kept his attention on Alexei and Schwann, now worried for Yuri's captain. He was given a reason to when the commandant's sword finally sank through the captain's defence, slashing the latter's skin in the process.

Schwann cried out in pain, a hand now on his wound, blood dripping down on the already stained snow. He breathed in shallow puffs as he readied his bow, but he was not quick enough. Alexei ran towards his opponent and, with a wave of his sword, disarmed the Demon before he shoved the hilt of his sword in Schwann's wound, sending him flying away in a loud scream. Flynn gasped as he took in the scene between his own fights. It was not going well for the captain either and, at this rate, he would end up in the same state as Yuri.

But then, the winds turned in Schwann's favour as Alexei's opponent changed for the third time. For the first time in his life – and he hoped it to be the last – Flynn was glad to see Ryuku's sword clash with Alexei's. The general came to his subordinate's rescue, just as Schwann did for Yuri. The captain would be fine; there was nothing to worry about anymore. Flynn silently thanked whatever God there was above for rescuing not only Yuri, but also Schwann, before he resumed his own fights.

* * *

Duke's brigade retreated in the end of the afternoon in order to return to the capital. The troops took severe hits not only because of the war raging, but also because of the snow storm which ripped off some of their equipments. Most of the brigades needed to resupply in food and lodging, and so Flynn's captain was the first to go back to the capital, leaving only Barbos and his men, along with Alexei's unit, on the battlefield. It was not a bad strategy, considering that one of the Demons' captain was badly hurt and word was sent that the general also took his leave from the battlefield, leaving only two brigades on the Demons' side.

As usual, Flynn left his captain on the way back, but this time, not for the same reasons. He was worried for Yuri. Of course, he was saved on time back when he fought against Alexei, but how was he now? Was he going to survive? Or did the trip back to his own capital was... No, no Flynn did not even dare think about such an alternative. Yuri was alive. The idiot was too stubborn to die from such wounds. He would fight until the last of his strengths and he had a lot. Besides, he and Flynn made a promise, so of course he would do everything in his power to survive and see to fulfill it.

The lieutenant repeated those very words inside his head over and over again to try and reassure himself, but he could not help that nagging little voice inside his head, wanting to whisper such frightening ideas in his ears. His heart did not want to stop hammering in his chest either. He really needed to see how Yuri was faring. That was why he lied to his captain instead of going back to the capital. He needed to see Yuri tonight and, because the trip back to the castle took a lot of time, especially with the walking troops, he could not afford to make the detour. He could ride his horse faster to the cavern and lose less time.

The blonde and his mount made it to the hideout around the middle of the evening. Flynn felt guilty for making the animal ride so fast, knowing it must be pretty tired at this point. At least, it would get to eat good grass while it waited for Flynn. It would have plenty of time to rest. As they arrived at the entrance, the Angel managed to make his mount go through the bush hiding the hole. It was a difficult task, the horse refusing to slide under those pointy branches as Flynn tried his best to sooth it with gentle words while he pulled on the reins. He could understand, it was rather narrow after all. But they had no choice; the blonde could not leave the animal outside with nothing to tie it.

They arrived inside the cavern and Flynn guided his horse near a tree where he tied to reins to it, in a loose enough way for it to feed on grass and not escape. Then, the lieutenant removed most of his armour – he did not want such extra weight on him, it would definitely stand out and he would be spotted in a matter of minutes. He reached for the bags on the side of his mount and reached for a lighter and more neutral cloak then the one he already wore. It was of a rich thick fabric meant to protect for the cold, but it was also decorated with the knight's symbol. Wearing this would mean asking for his death. Besides, wearing the simpler cloak would help in making him pass for a beggar travelling in the streets for the best spot where to sleep. Of course, he would still travel through the less travelled streets, but it would help.

Once he deemed himself ready, the lieutenant departed from the cavern and arrived in enemy territory where he easily made his way to the capital. Even if five years separated him from the last time he used that road, he still remembered it vividly in his mind. It was as if his anxiety for his friend helped his mind recalling what the way was. Besides, going to the capital was not the hardest part. That would be when he would arrive inside and would need to go to the general's house. That would be the arduous part.

Indeed, he arrived safely near the entrance. Just as the last time, he used the dark alleyway where he climbed the wooden fence. The moment he hopped on the other side, he checked that everything was in place before continuing: his hood was above his head, his cloak was hiding all of his clothes down to his boots, and there were not any guards surveying the main street. By then, Flynn left the alleyway. He walked on the path his memories offered him, hiding in dark corners every time he spotted guards, only continuing when he was sure they would not really see him. His heart did not stop beating wildly in his chest with adrenaline and he sighed softly in little relief when he reached the mansion.

Just like the last time, he circled the surrounding wall, climbing the same tree he had five years ago. As he moved on the roof to the garden he discovered the last time, a pang of regret struck lightly in his chest. He wished he could have spoken to Yuri's mother more than he had, meet her properly. It was a really sad thing that she was not here anymore.

He jumped down, inside the garden, this time making sure to be silent as he landed on his feet and not in the bush. He recalled Yuri's words as he wondered which room was his friend's. It was supposed to be the last on the right when facing the garden. He made his way to the indicated direction, thanking the Demons for putting doors in bedrooms that led outside. If he remembered well, Flynn had seen Tsukiko slide it to the side, and so he copied her movement with care as he did not want to make unnecessary noise. It did not protest, moving with silence. The Angel entered and closed it behind, plunging the room into darkness.

He let his eyes adjust as he turned and tried to spot where his friend could be. When finally he was able to see more properly, thanks to a ray of light coming from another door on the opposite side of the first, the knight spotted Repede a little further away. The dog had raised his head at the sound of the door, but he did not growl, sensing who exactly was here. He whined, turning his head, and as Flynn followed the animal's movement, his breath hitched.

On what seemed to be a mattress – Flynn could not really call that a bed – lay a bandaged Yuri whose features were contorted in pain. His breathing was irregular and taken in deep but painful gulps, his face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat, and his forehead and brows were creased in an expression of pure suffering. One of his bandaged arms was lying above the thick cover warming his body, weakly grabbing it when surges of hurt suddenly ceased the dark haired Demon. His long strands were splayed everywhere on the pillow and the floor and were moist from the sweat running down.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Flynn kneeled beside his friend, grief shining in his own eyes as he saw his best friend in such an agonising state. He could not believe this was happening. Of course, the lieutenant was glad that Yuri was alive, but he was definitely not all right and the Angel wished he could have done something to help him. He should have acted when Alexei took Yuri as an opponent, he should have done everything in his power to protect the Demon. But no, instead, he merely watched on the side.

Flynn fisted his hands tightly, guilt coursing through his chest and mind. But what was done was done and there was nothing he could do about it anymore. For now, he needed to take care of Yuri, as much as he would be allowed to. The night was still young; the Angel hoped no one would enter his friend's room until morning.

Since Yuri did not react from the moment Flynn entered the room, it either meant that his senses were dulled – which would make sense – or that he was asleep. The blonde reached for his friend's hair, gently caressing the strands atop of his head in a reassuring gesture. A moan escaped the Demon's lips as another pang of pain shot through his body, and Flynn stopped his movement, but otherwise, the former did not open his eyes. Yuri was definitely asleep.

"S-stop... Come back..."

The words were so faint, the lieutenant was not even sure he heard them. Another moan followed a shuttered breath, and Flynn knew that his friend was surely having a nightmare. It was no wonder; Yuri's body and mind were in a weak state. In those times, people were prone to bad dreams. The blonde resumed his stroking, murmuring soft and reassuring words in the dark haired man's ear, while Repede rubbed his head to his master's. The dog was laying on the floor, pressed against Yuri as much as he could without hurting the latter, watching over the Demon protectively. The long haired man was definitely lucky to have such a caring hound.

It would be nice if they could at least chase their friend's nightmares. Flynn would stay here as long as he could, imposing his comforting presence to those bad memories – somehow, with only the words he heard Yuri utter, Flynn had no difficulty imagining that the Demon was reliving his mother's death. If it was not for the fact that his full attention was on his friend and his worry for him, he would have wondered why he was using such intimate gestures to help Yuri.

After a while, Yuri's eyes slowly fluttered open. At first, they were hazed, as though he were still halfway in his dream. But then they focused completely on Flynn's face and surprise mixed with unwavering pain shone in those onyx irises.

"Flynn?" he murmured in a very soft voice laced with confusion.

He was surely thinking he was still dreaming, the blonde realised with light amusement.

"Hey," he answered with a smile, his hand descending on Yuri's cheek, his fingers gently brushing the skin in soothing movements. "How're you feeling?"

Both did not comment on the Angel's odd gesture, one too much in pain, the other too worried to do so. Yuri returned a smile of his own, however strained.

Repede woofed softly next to them, certainly wondering the same thing.

"I've felt better before, but I'll be fine. What are you doing here?"

It was clear that speaking alone was a hard task and Flynn admonished himself for making his friend do it. He removed the wet strands now falling on Yuri's forehead and placed them back behind the latter's ear.

"I was worried about you. I saw what happened on the battlefield. Alexei is definitely not an opponent anyone would wish to cross. You're lucky you're still alive."

The lieutenant's tone was not berating. He knew very well that Yuri must not have chosen the commandant as his opponent. Sometimes, the battlefield reserved people very bad surprises in choice of enemy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything," Flynn whispered in guilt, closing his eyes tightly.

A low chuckle followed by a hiss of pain made him focus on his friend once more.

"Don't be. You couldn't have done anything. If you did, we would have both been dead and no one would have been able to bring peace to our countries. It's in the past now, stop worrying. I'm fine now."

The Angel raised an eyebrow at that last statement, but it soon disappeared when he saw the other grit his teeth tightly, his features contorting as his breath quickened. Repede whimpered at his master's pain while Flynn stroke Yuri's hair once again, trying to sooth the hurt, but knew it was surely not doing much good.

"Shh... Stop talking now," he whispered gently. "You should go back to sleep and regain your strength," he advised, not stopping his comforting gestures despite the fact that they were somehow useless.

Weirdly enough, the lieutenant just could not stop himself. He needed to do this both for Yuri and him.

"Heh, sorry I'm a poor host," the Demon half joked, "Right when you come when you said you wouldn't. That's a real shame."

Flynn scowled.

"I said to shut it up, didn't I? Go back to sleep," he ordered in a hushed but hard tone.

The idiot was worsening his state by talking like that. Trust Yuri not to listen and do things his own way, even if it could be bad for him.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled with difficulties before closing his eyes.

Flynn saw him attempt to even his breath, relaxing ever so slightly – as much as the pain could allow him to relax. But then, he cracked an eye open again.

"Will you stay?" he asked in a small voice, a pleading look in his gaze.

Flynn smiled warmly, nodding.

"As much as I can. Until morning, or when I'm about to be caught," he promised.

Yuri was satisfied and he closed his eyes. Flynn kept stroking his hair for a while, but now that the worry for his friend lessened, he became more conscious of his movements. His cheeks reddened and he was about to remove his hand in embarrassment, but Yuri caught his wrist before he could even do so. Even if the hold was very weak, it was enough to make the blonde stop.

"No, don't," he requested. "It helps."

The lieutenant's eyes widened in surprise before his features softened and a smile graced his lips.

"Alright."

He resumed his brushing, and even when he was sure that Yuri was finally sleeping, he still kept going. As promised, he stayed all night, whispering soft words when the pain held the Demon's body in strong agony, Repede helping as well by offering comfort with his nuzzling.

And when the sun rose and the dark haired man's eyes opened, the Angel was gone.

* * *

[1]Hear us, God, for here stands before thee Flynn Scifo who proved incontestable courage. He defends thy people at the risk of his life, and this in thy glory. He brings happiness among his fellow citizens by protecting them from pagans and the heretics that do not believe in thy name. Here us, God, for we implore you with our prayers to protect thy servant and offer him thy benediction. Bring him glory and protection with his new post of lieutenant so that he can keep defending men, women and children from misdemeanours of cruel pagans.

[2]We beseech thee, God, to offer your protection to this sword destroyer of thy enemies. It will bring strength to thy servant and will be his most esteemed tool for the protection of the defenceless. Thanks be to God for thy precious aid. Amen.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end for now! At least, we didn't leave you with a cliffhanger, despite the end of the chapter's events ;p You also finally know what Flynn thought of Yuri's return!

Saenda: I'm glad so many of you wanted to know, because I was battling with myself whether it would be best to put the recap or not.

Just as a side note: blastias here are not working out of aer. It's more something like fuel, like batteries that help technology work.

Hope you liked this chapter~!

Saenda: ugh, even with the fighting scene. One of the reasons why it took so long. At least, there were many hints for our two lovely boys. The build-up is finally starting~!

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Sarah Mclachlan - Love Come_

We've pretty much stated everything. Hope to hear from you~!

Rose&Saenda


	6. Chapter 5 : Doubts

**A/N: **Hi guys! Finally, chapter 5 is up! We're very sorry for the wait every time, but hey, we always give you long chapters, so it should make up for it, right? We hope so at least ^^'

First of all, wow, more than fifty reviews! Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed, put this story into their favorites or simply continue to read us! We're so grateful for you all and your reviews and comments encourage us to do our best! Thank you so much! :D

Okay, now that this is said, this chapter contains violence and blood. And of course, some hints of boyxboy love ^^

We own nothing apart from the storyline and our original characters! If we'd own the game, we'd see more than just hints of our two lovebirds' undying love for each other throughout the game XD

Rose: This chapter is not betaed, so sorry for the mistakes guys!

So, enjoy! :)

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

**Chapter 5: Doubts**

A melancholic, yet awkward melody flowed through the house, gently breaking the silence constantly ruling over the household. Yuri Lowell was sitting in the garden of his house, in his mother's favourite spot under the maple tree. He was striking soft notes on the shamisen, trying to apply Yumie's advices to the best of his abilities. The servant told him he was getting better and better, and the young Demon was glad for it. He really liked playing the instrument as it was his one connection left with his mother, aside from the bracelet he always wore on him.

Yuri was so entranced in the melody that he did not hear the door of his room sliding open behind him.

"Well, I never thought I'd see _you _as the kind to enjoy music," a feminine and familiar voice resounded from behind Yuri.

The later brusquely stopped playing. He opened his eyes and turned his head around. He was met with the sight of a gorgeous woman with long blue hair, leaning on the door frame and smirking at him. A smile stretched across Yuri's lips while he put the instrument down.

"Judy! When did you get out of the Academy?" he exclaimed with genuine joy of seeing his old friend.

The woman closed the door and went to sit next to her friend on the big rock.

"Yesterday, actually, but I didn't have time to see you until now," she said with a soft voice as she smiled at Yuri.

The latter nodded. "Not too sad about leaving the Academy?" he said jokingly.

Judith chuckled. "Not in the least. It was really boring without you around. I didn't have anyone fun to hang out with and play pranks anymore," she whined softly.

Yuri laughed. "I'm glad to see you didn't change! So, in which brigade are you?" he asked.

Yuri hoped it was Schwann; it would mean he would get to see her a lot more.

"I'm working under Captain Nylen as of now. I've already met him yesterday; he seems like a fine man," she said with a slight hint of interest in her voice.

Yuri stared at her. "Don't tell me you're interested in him?" he asked with suspicion.

He knew Judith had a tendency of liking older men. Judith shrugged her shoulders and her smile turned mysterious.

"Maybe... He's rather handsome," she trailed on and Yuri sighed.

"You're unbelievable. You know he's probably at least twice your age, right?" the raven haired Demon pointed out, even though he knew it was hopeless.

Judith had the tendency not to listen to him sometimes. She waved it off.

"It doesn't matter. Now, enough talking about me. What about you, Yuri? Is there someone who caught your fancy in those three months you were out in the open?" she inquired as she leaned closer to Yuri, obviously curious.

The male Demon's eyes widened at the question coming from nowhere.

"What? No! Besides, I don't have time for that!" he said vehemently.

Yuri was not lying. He never really had time nor interest in love. He knew anyway that he would be forced to marry a stranger someday, just like the majority of the people in Jigoku. Rare were those who could choose who to marry. Since he did not get to choose, why should he look for someone and have his heart broken when he would get separated from that person? It was not worth the effort.

Judith was disappointed by his answer.

"It's a pity. Did you know many of your female comrades at the Academy would have given the world just for getting one look from you? I saw the way they were looking at you," she said and was rewarded by an indifferent expression and a shrug of shoulders.

"Then it's their loss," Yuri replied.

Judith sighed in a discouraged fashion. "You're really no fun, you know that? Why am I even putting up with you?" she whined in fake displeasure.

Yuri chuckled at his friend's antics. "I'm glad to see you too, Judy," he said with amusement.

Judith settled more comfortably at her friend's side and merely smiled in return. She looked curiously at Yuri.

"I didn't know you learned to play the instrument," Judith said.

Yuri smiled sadly. "Well, I started only recently. I'm still nowhere near good enough to play a melody right now," he said.

Judith nodded. "I see. Will you play me a song someday?" she asked with genuine interest.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders and exchanged a small smile with Judith.

"Maybe. I'll think about it," he answered.

The pleading expression that graced the female Demon's face was fun to watch.

Yuri really missed his friend in the three months they were separated. He missed their pointless banters and their teasing sessions. However, Yuri realized the friendship he shared with Judith was nowhere near strong like the one he shared with Flynn. He realized it now that he had met Flynn again. Even as he was in Judith's company, he missed the Angel. He always missed him the second he was not by his side. Why, though? What was so special about Flynn?

Yuri could not find the answer to that question no matter how hard he thought about it.

* * *

Winter had come upon them and there was already a good pile of snow covering the ground. That day should have been like any other day on the battlefield. The weather was clear and there were no traces left of the snowstorm that brought all this snow. Yuri was fighting with his usual ardour, cutting through his enemies and protecting his comrades from the Angels. Repede was fighting alongside him, efficiently protecting his back. Yuri did as he always did; he fought and fought, swinging his sword at the enemies coming at him, trying to kill as less Angels as he could while defending his life.

There were no reasons for things to go bad that day, but they did.

The day was still young and Yuri was striking down yet another enemy when a solemn and strong voice resounded from behind him; "Well well, if it isn't the General's son?"

Repede growled menacingly while he ran to his master's side. Yuri spun around in a split second and his eyes widened when he realized who the person that had called his name and was standing before him was. He would recognize that armour and that silver hair everywhere: Alexei, the Angels' Commandant and the strongest out of them all.

Yuri understood he was in trouble as it was clear the Angel chose him as his opponent. Alexei took a step towards Yuri and the Demon lifted his weapon in a defensive position. He looked defiantly at his enemy, even though he was sure it did not hide the fear in his eyes. Alexei raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? This is interesting. Besides your father and the captains, you are the first of my opponents who is not trying to run away. Surely you _do _realize that you can't win this fight?" the Angel asked in a slightly impressed tone.

Of course Yuri knew Alexei was right. His instincts were screaming at him to run, but his body refused to move; it refused to capitulate.

"I'll never flee like a coward," Yuri said with conviction and his eyes hardened.

His words seemed to please the imposing Angel.

"Very well. Let's see how long you will last against my blade," he said and he charged at Yuri as soon as the last word left his mouth.

When the Angel's sword lowered towards him in a quick and precise move, Yuri blocked it and had to grip his sword tightly with both hands to avoid being disarmed by the sheer strength of the blow. He gritted his teeth and managed to stand his ground with difficulty. Alexei easily broke Yuri's defence and his sword sliced forward quickly. The Demon barely had the time to avoid being stabbed through, but his arm suffered the blow that was aimed at his heart. A deep gash ran across Yuri's arm and blood seeped freely from the wound.

Yuri was about to retaliate when Repede growled in fury and jumped at the commandant, ready to defend Yuri. However, Alexei saw him in time. Just when Repede was about to reach the commandant, the latter swiped his fist towards the dog, hitting him square on his temple. Repede was harshly thrown on the ground with a whine of pain. Having seen what just happened, Yuri's eyes flashed with anger. He ignored the pain in his arm and closed in on Alexei, landing a quick strike at his enemy in retaliation. However, his katana was easily parried and Alexei pushed him back harshly with a strike of his hilt.

The Angel stared with severity at the Demon.

"You can surely do better than that. Come at me with everything you have!" Alexei exclaimed strongly.

Yuri snorted and charged at the Angel as fury gained him. He hated being looked down by someone! He was about to land a hit on the commandant when he noticed the latter preparing to receive him with a strike of his own instead of getting on the defensive. Yuri moved aside to avoid the tip of the sword coming in his direction, but it slashed his shoulder deeply. It only went downhill from there.

Alexei quickly closed in on Yuri and forced him to parry a barrage of quick slashes and stabs. Yuri could barely keep himself from getting fatally wounded, but Alexei kept wounding him again and again. Soon, Yuri was covered in numerous wounds and he could see the snow stained with his blood all around them. He had not realized he had lost so much blood since he was focused on his fight and trying to stay alive. His vision was getting blurry and he felt his muscles shake and scream under the effort he had to pull.

Alexei still held that closed expression as he walked slowly towards Yuri, who was already preparing himself to block another attack. The Demon's mind was reeling in panic and was screaming at him to run away. He knew he would not survive this, but running was not an option. He had to fight until the end! If he ran away in front of any obstacle that would cross his path, he would never be anything else than a coward! He had to keep his resolve strong, if he wanted to achieve his dreams! With this resolve, Yuri stood his ground on shaking and tired legs, even when he knew he was sealing his fate.

Yuri blocked the Angel's strike, but he did not expect the fist flying towards his face and hitting him across the jaw. Yuri stumbled away and before he had time to gather himself, a burning pain flared across his back. He managed to bit back a scream of pain and staggered through the snow, almost falling down on his knees. Blood escaped the deep slash across his back and stained the snow under him. Yuri's hair, now free from its cut hair tie, fell freely down his back and stuck to his sweaty forehead.

Yuri tried to make his numb body move and managed to turn around after a few seconds. He was breathing harshly and hurting everywhere, but Yuri was still not giving up. He tried to lift his weapon in front of him with his shaking hands, but he could barely move anymore. Alexei saw that the Demon was about to collapse. His gaze hardened.

"Impressive, young one, but it's over now," he said and quickly breached the distance that separated them.

Yuri had no time to do anything. Alexei's sword pierced Yuri's stomach in a quick and precise move.

A scream of agony was torn from Yuri's throat, but it was soon suppressed by the blood that filled his mouth and ran down his chin. In that moment where death lurked closer, Yuri's senses grew more vivid. He felt the Angel's warmth against him and the excruciating pain from where the commandant's sword was still embedded deep in his body. He felt his enemy's breath hit his cheek in a deceptive caress. Then, he felt the burning pain as the sword was torn from his body, tearing his skin apart in the process.

Yuri collapsed soundlessly on the ground; black and red staining the ever white snow. The Demon was barely aware of clutching his bleeding wound with weak hands and that his body was shaking all over with pain and cold as his blood left him slowly.

A shadow covered him and Yuri looked up with hazed eyes, only to see Alexei staring down at him. Yuri felt no resentment for his enemy, even if he was about to die at his hands. He felt nothing except for the cold; seeping through his clothes, through his skin and into his bones. He barely heard a scream from not far away; a scream that seemed to form his name, but he could not be sure. Yuri's senses were slowly leaving him. _Is it over? Is it finally over? _Yuri was still conscious enough to see Alexei lift his sword high above him, aiming for his heart.

The young Demon heard the words through a thick veil; "Farewell, Yuri Lowell. I will remember your bravery."

Yuri closed his eyes and a sad, weak smile graced his lips. _Mother, I'm coming... _That was Yuri's last conscious thought. What followed after were only confused sounds and sensations. The last thing the Demon felt before losing consciousness was being lifted from the cold ground and pressed against a warm body. _Flynn... _Yuri thought before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Yuri woke up several times in the next hours when the pain became too unbearable. The raven haired Demon remembered vaguely struggling against someone making the pain in his wounds even worse. He heard many agitated voices around him, but everything was blurred. Yuri felt nothing besides the pain and the unbearable warmth. His body felt hot all over and the strong fever he went down with made him sink lower and lower into a delirious state.

Eventually, Yuri fell into a deep sleep, and he dreamed. He was in a peaceful garden, unknown to him. He never saw so much greenery in the same place. Everything around him was bathed in pure white; white so vivid that it almost blinded him. When he looked down at himself, he saw with surprise that he was dressed in a white kimono and his skin seemed to be glowing. What was this? Yuri could not remember anything. Everything was confused in his mind. He did not know where he was, or how he arrived here.

The soft sound of a melody suddenly reached his ears and the Demon felt drawn by the sound. It sounded so familiar... Before he realized what he was doing, Yuri took slow steps towards the sound, coming from deeper inside the garden. As he walked, Yuri felt the pleasant sensation of soft grass beneath his bare feet.

The Demon did not have to walk very far. He soon arrived in a large clearing. A small pond of crystal clear water was resting in the center of the clearing, circled by big rocks. What drawn the raven haired Demon's attention was a person sitting on one of the rocks. Yuri froze for a split second, but soon, his heart leapt from joy as he stared at none other than his mother.

She was just like in his memories. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and on her shoulders. She was wearing one of her colorful kimonos. Her white skin was glowing just like Yuri's. Her eyes were closed as she played the shamisen with her delicate fingers. Yuri was rooted to the spot, not believing what he was seeing. How could his mother be here? She was... dead. Then did that mean...?

"Mother..." Yuri whispered in a soft breath.

This made the woman stop playing and she opened her eyes to stare at Yuri. A soft smile appeared on Tsukiko's lips.

"Yuri! Look at you! You've grown so much!" she murmured with happiness and adoration.

Her voice was just like Yuri remembered; soft and melodious. It really was her! Yuri could not describe what he felt at the sight of his mother. But how could that be? He walked with numb legs the distance separating them and stopped in front of his mother, still not believing his eyes. Tsukiko put her instrument down at her side and stood up, gathering her son in her arms. That gesture snapped Yuri out of his trance. He returned the embrace tightly.

"Mother! It's really you!" he exclaimed as he melted into her warmth that always soothed him.

He felt a great weight being lifted from his shoulders as he lied into his mother's embrace. He missed her so much! Tsukiko held her son against her and she closed her eyes in sadness.

"Yes, darling. It really is me," she whispered.

Yuri let out a shaky breath. "So I'm really dead," he realized with grief.

But how did it happen? Yuri could not remember, no matter how hard he tried to. Why would it matter, anyway? It was so peaceful here. Yuri could stay here forever with his mother, in this place where there was no war, no death, no pain, no sadness... A place where there was nothing that would haunt him anymore. Yes, it would feel so good to stay here and finally rest. He was so tired...

But why, though? Why did the thought of staying here hurt him so much? What was there in the real world worth going back to? Why did a flash of blonde and blue refuse to leave his mind?

Tsukiko pried her son away from her enough to look into his eyes.

"No, you're not dead yet, Yuri. You're merely asleep. You have to go back," she said with sadness.

Yuri's gray eyes shone with confusion. "Why? Why can't I stay here with you? I don't want to leave you alone anymore!" he protested vehemently.

Tsukiko shook her head and caressed her son's cheek.

"Because you're needed. You have an important task to accomplish. You cannot join me now. It's not your time yet," Yuri's mother said with conviction.

It only deepened Yuri's confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't understand!" he replied.

Tsukiko merely smiled in return.

"I cannot say more than that. Also, there's someone waiting for you in the real world. He's someone who you can't let down and for whom you are really precious. He needs you as much as you need him," Tsukiko said, her voice still conveying that unending sadness.

Someone he needed? Who could it be? Why did Yuri's memory refuse to come back to him? Yuri suddenly saw his mother back away from him.

"You must go now; quickly!" she said with fear in her voice.

Yuri tried to take steps towards his mother, but he could not move no matter how hard he tried to.

"S-stop... Come back..." he pleaded in no more than a whisper as his voice refused to come out louder.

He watched, completely helpless, as Tsukiko kept walking away from him. Yuri's eyes widened in horror when he suddenly saw blood appear on his mother's chest like a red rose. It grew and grew, staining the colorful kimono. Yuri opened his mouth to scream in horror, but a calloused hand covered it, muffling his scream. Yuri felt fear and horror rise in him as a warm breath hit against his cheek.

"You're too late to save her," a familiar voice whispered into the young Demon's ear, sending shivers of fear down his spine.

He would recognize that voice between no other: Ryuku. Yuri tried to struggle against his father's hold, but it was no use. The general's hold on him was too strong. Yuri could only watch desperately as his mother collapsed on the grass stained with her own blood, her eyes staring straight at him as life left her in a slow and painful fatality. Yuri's scream of horror was muffled by Ryuku's hand. Yuri's father chuckled sadistically.

"See? It's too late. You couldn't save her and now you won't save anyone else. You're too weak. It's over," he said harshly.

A sharp pain suddenly flared in Yuri's stomach and he screamed in surprise and pain. Blood seeped from the wound where Ryuku's sword just stabbed his son. A sudden memory flashed in front of Yuri's widened eyes. A memory of white snow tainted red; of a man with gray hair looking down on him; of shouts of fear and desperation; of the same pain tearing him apart mercilessly. Ryuku pulled back his sword and released his hold on his son, watching with indifferent eyes as Yuri fell on the grass, staring blankly at his mother lying ahead, his body wracked with spasms.

Yuri felt his gaze blurring and his body slowly turning cold. He was dying... He was dying alone, like a beggar, without the ones he loved, without the ones precious to him... without _him_. No! Yuri could not let that happen! He needed to see him again; to see his soft smile; to see those clear blue eyes that made his heart waver; to hear that gentle voice saying his name ever so softly.

_Flynn! _Yuri's mind screamed his friend's name, trying to reach him. He could not die here! He had a promise to keep; he had people waiting for him!

Despite his resolve, Yuri felt his mind slowly fade in time with the blood leaving his body from his fatal wound. The cold was gripping his heart now. Yuri's eyes slowly closed as his senses faded. But just as he thought it was all over, something warm and soothing brushed his hair in a fleeting caress. Then, he picked up a faint whisper.

"_Yuri... Yuri, come back! You can't die here... Open your eyes! I need you!"_

The whisper of that familiar voice was so insistent that Yuri felt he needed to obey. He needed to do what he was told, or else it would be the end. Using the little bit of strength he had left, Yuri slowly opened his eyes.

His sight was met with a familiar roof. He recognized it despite the darkness. He was in his room. He was confused. Was this all a dream? Seeing his mother, being killed by his father... all a dream? Yuri was suddenly aware of a warm hand stroking his hair and the pain coursing through his entire body. The Demon soon turned his face to the side and his sight was graced by Flynn. His confusion deepened, mixed with surprise.

Yuri whispered his friend's name, thinking he was still dreaming. However, he soon found out he was awake when Flynn answered him and the Angel's fingers brushed his cheek in a fleeting caress. Yuri did not mind the slightly intimate gesture. It was soothing and almost took away some of his pain. Something warm was also pressed gently against him and Yuri quickly realized it was Repede, trying to give him comfort anyway he could. The Demon was relieved that his dog was not gravely hurt after his encounter with Alexei.

Seeing Flynn here, Yuri suddenly realized that the voice he had heard and that pulled him out of his nightmare was Flynn's. The Demon remembered everything now. He remembered facing off against Alexei and being fatally wounded. But by some miracle, he was saved. Someone took him away from the battlefield and brought him home where his wounds were treated in time.

However, even if Yuri's life was not in danger anymore, he never felt that weak. The place where he was stabbed by Alexei burned atrociously and his muscles were all sore. His other numerous wounds hurt too, but they were at least bearable. That's why when Flynn asked him how he was feeling, Yuri did not have the heart to lie to his friend. Talking was difficult as it worsened his pain, but the Demon did not want to stop. If he did, he was likely to fall asleep again and he did not want that; partly because Flynn was there to see him and partly because he did not want to have another nightmare.

Yuri closed his eyes for a second when Flynn's cool fingers brushed his burning forehead. Flynn's presence and touch helped ease his pain. He did not know Flynn could be that caring, but he loved that aspect of his friend. Yuri listened as Flynn told him he saw what happened with Alexei. So, he was fighting nearby? That made sense. The Angel would not have known about him being hurt if he did not. He would not be here, having braved the danger of being discovered on enemy territory only to come and see if he was fine.

Yuri chuckled when he heard Flynn take the blame for what happened. He immediately regretted doing that as laughing hurt him like hell, but he could not help it. It was so like Flynn to feel guilty about what happened! The Demon weakly told his friend that he had no reason to beat himself over what happened. It was all Yuri's fault for not running away.

The pain coursing through Yuri's body worsened and the Demon could not hide it. Flynn's hand immediately resumed his caress, stroking his long bangs in a soothing gesture. Flynn shushed him gently, much like his mother often did when he was younger. The image almost made Yuri smile. Instead, the Demon joked about being a poor host. He indeed was. Flynn finally decided to visit him after three months, and he could not even get out of bed. It was frustrating.

Flynn admonished him harshly for talking and Yuri did not have the heart to argue. He hated to admit it, but he was not in any shape for that. He agreed with Flynn when he suggested him to sleep and Yuri closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep even though that was the last thing he wanted. Flynn was here; Yuri wanted to bask in his friend's gentle caring for a little more, and he feared that the Angel would go away as soon as he would fall asleep.

This thought pushed Yuri to ask Flynn if he would stay. He knew it was unreasonable and selfish, but he needed the Angel's presence by his side. He did not care if he looked weak and pleading.

Yuri felt relieved when Flynn agreed to stay as long as possible. He relaxed and tried to fall asleep, concentrating on Flynn's caresses on his hair. He suddenly felt Flynn move as if he wanted to remove his hand. Panicked, Yuri weakly grabbed his wrist to stop him. He pleaded his friend not to stop, telling him it helped him endure the pain. He should feel ashamed of asking that, but in his weakened state, he did not care.

He was glad when Flynn resumed stroking his hair. Yuri sighed. The feel of his friend's hand caressing his hair was good. Yuri scarcely let anyone touch his hair, but he thought Flynn could have that special permission. It was not long before Yuri finally fell asleep again under the sensation of a warm hand stroking his hair.

* * *

When Yuri woke up the next morning, there was someone in his room. However, it was not Flynn; it was Yumie. The servant smiled at Yuri.

"How are you feeling this morning?" the old lady asked him.

Yuri smiled, but his smile soon turned into a grimace as he felt a painful tear at his wound.

"I'm not really in top shape," he answered quietly.

Yumie pulled back the cover and looked at Yuri's stomach wound. Yuri looked down only to see the bandage covering the wound was stained with blood. Yumie's eyebrows creased in worry.

"Your wound seems to have reopened. I'll call the doctor. Try to get some more sleep, young master," she said softly.

Yuri nodded and watched as the servant left the room. He tried to go back to sleep, but it was no use. The pain in his stomach kept him awake. Repede, who was lying a little further away from him, rose to his feet and went to Yuri's side. He nudged his face, telling his master in his own way how worried he had been for him. Yuri merely smiled in return, not having the strength right now to attempt patting his dog.

It seemed like a long time passed before Yumie came back in the room with the doctor. The doctor kneeled besides Yuri, who was looking at him with glazed eyes. The older Demon noticed it along with Yuri's too fast breathing. He touched the young Demon's forehead and frowned.

"Your fever is still strong. I'll give you some medicine to lessen your pain. But before that, let's check those wounds," he said gently.

Yuri nodded and closed his eyes. The doctor pulled back the cover and probed Yuri to sit down while he would remove the bandage around his stomach. Yuri gritted his teeth at the pain the action caused. Yumie helped him to stay in a sitting position while the doctor removed the bandage. The older man looked closely at the wound.

"Some of the stitches have come undone. I'll have to redo them. Other than that, the wound seems to be healing like it should. You don't have to worry," he said in a reassuring tone.

Yuri let out a relieved breath.

The doctor remade the undone stitches and cleaned the wound before putting on a fresh bandage. Yuri was relieved when he could lie down again. The doctor examined his other wounds, but there seemed to be no problem with them as they were less deep than the one he suffered to his stomach. When he finished his examination, the doctor gave some medicine to Yuri that would lessen the pain and also help him get some needed sleep.

When the doctor left the room, he told Yuri that he would come back every morning to check on him and make sure he recovers swiftly. Yumie made sure Yuri had everything he needed before leaving him alone in his room. It was not long before the young Demon fell asleep again.

The first days of his recovery, Yuri spent most of the time sleeping. Yumie woke him up to make him eat, drink, and take his medicine, but aside from that, she let him rest. The fever was making the young Demon often delusional, and he had barely any memories of those first days lying in his bed. Through the few memories he had, Yuri remembered a warm presence by his side; caressing his hair and whispering soothing words to him through most of the agitated nights. Flynn's presence was the only thing really taking away the pain for a short moment.

After one week of resting, Yuri's condition slowly became better. His fever died down and his wounds were healing swiftly. He spent much less time sleeping. However, he was still forbidden to leave his bed and Yuri thought he would go crazy after some time. He was dying to get some fresh air and thought about disobeying the doctor's orders, but he thought better about it.

Once in the past, he remembered Yumie had punished him badly for doing that. She did not seem like it, but the old woman could be scary when she wanted. Yuri knew she would be mad if he decided to disobey in his state. So Yuri had to content himself with the occasional visits of his friend Judith.

The first time she came by, it was clear in her eyes that she was greatly worried for him, even if she did her best to hide it. Like Yuri, she was good at hiding her emotions. She had tried to cheer Yuri up in her own way, telling him that he would be back on the battlefield in no time. Yuri really hoped so. Not because he missed the bloodshed; he could do well without it, but because he was eager to _do _something aside from lying on a bed all day. He was getting restless.

One day in the second week of his recovery, it was late in the evening and Yuri was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard a sound coming from the garden. Repede merely lifted his head, but he soon settled back down and closed his eyes again. Yuri smiled at that, because he knew exactly why Repede did not react more than that. Indeed, a few seconds later, the door leading to the garden silently slid open and a figure clad in a black coat entered his room, closing the door behind him. The intruder slowly slid his hood back to reveal blond hair and bright blue irises. Yuri smiled at his friend.

"Hey, you're late," he whispered in a scolding tone.

Flynn sighed in discouragement, but he still held an amused smile.

"I already told you, Yuri. I can't always come at the same hour; someone would be bound to notice it and I could be in trouble," the Angel explained for the third time.

Yuri pulled a pouting face. He understood perfectly the reason, but he missed Flynn. His friend was almost his sole distraction right now.

Flynn settled at his friend's side. "How are you feeling today?" he asked gently.

Yuri sighed. "I'm fine. You can stop worrying about me," he protested in a low tone.

Flynn frowned and pinched Yuri's cheek lightly.

"I won't stop worrying until you are back on your feet and pestering me in my room," the Angel said in a serious tone.

Yuri understood it was his friend's way of telling him to get better soon. When Flynn released his cheek and made a movement to pull his hand away, Yuri noticed his hand was bandaged. Yuri's eyebrows creased in worry and he gently, but quickly grabbed Flynn's hand.

"You're hurt," he said in a worried tone.

Flynn's eyes shone with confusion and he followed Yuri's gaze to his own hand.

"Oh, that. It's nothing, really. I got into a nasty fight with Captain Nylen's lieutenant," he explained softly.

Yuri's eyes saddened, but he did not release Flynn's hand. The Demon did not notice the light tint of red that graced the Angel's cheeks at that.

Seeing this wound recalled Yuri that every day, both of them were braving danger and death. The longer it took them to come up with an idea to bring peace, the more chances one of them could be gravely hurt or worse; they could die. The dark haired male did not even want to fathom the idea of living without his best friend anymore. He had done it for five years, and those five years were like hell on earth for him. He did not want to go through this again.

Yuri finally released Flynn's hand, but his gaze still held that sad gleam. It did not go unnoticed to Flynn. The Angel was about to ask Yuri was he was thinking about when they heard footsteps coming towards Yuri's room. The Demon cursed softly and looked into his friend's eyes.

"Someone's coming! Go, quick!" he whispered.

Flynn did not need to be told twice. He quickly rose to his feet and pulled his hood over his head. He threw a last glance at Yuri before quickly leaving the room by the garden. Flynn had just finished sliding the door closed when the one leading to the hallway gently slid open. Yuri turned his gaze towards it and his eyes widened when he saw Schwann standing in the doorway, smiling softly at him.

"Captain!" Yuri exclaimed with surprise.

Schwann was the last person Yuri was waiting to see. Judith had told him Schwann was the one who protected him when he was about to get killed by Alexei, and that the older man was seriously wounded in doing so. His wounds must have been less serious than Yuri's since he was already back on his feet. Schwann closed the door behind him.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked gently.

Yuri shook his head and stayed silent as his captain went to sit at his side. Schwann smiled at his second lieutenant.

"I wanted to come see you sooner, but I was not in any shape to do so. How are you feeling?" he asked in a quiet tone.

Yuri smirked. "As good as someone who almost died," Yuri joked.

Schwann's smile turned more amused and he shook his head. "I take it you're fine, since you can joke about it," he said.

Yuri chuckled, but he soon regained his serious. "Captain... thanks. I would be dead if it wasn't for you," he said.

Schwann's smile faded. His gaze turned sad. "You shouldn't thank me. My role is to protect my subordinates. I should have prevented Alexei to lay even a single wound on you. It was my responsibility to keep you safe and I failed," the captain said in a guilty tone.

It was clear he felt really guilty about what happened. Yuri shook his head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I should have run away when I saw him, but I didn't," Yuri answered with conviction.

Schwann's expression darkened. "Even if you did, he would have surely chased you. He's not an opponent anyone would wish to meet on the battlefield," he said darkly.

Yuri frowned. "Yeah. But... how did you survive him?" he asked with curiosity.

He heard rumors that only his father was able to stand his ground against Alexei. If that was true, Yuri did not know how Schwann managed to stay alive as he protected him from the Angel.

Silence followed his question, a silence in which Schwann stared at Yuri with hesitation. The captain finally answered when Yuri was on the verge of repeating his question.

"Your father stepped in and protected me," he answered.

Yuri was completely stupefied by what he just heard. His father had protected Schwann? It meant he was fighting not far from them and he stepped in to protect his friend, but not him, his own son? Confusion and anger flared inside Yuri.

"That's real nice of him. Funny, I don't see him as the kind to save others. He's more like the kind to watch them die without lifting a single finger," Yuri said with a barely contained anger.

Schwann sighed. "I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would react like that. I don't blame you, but I know your father. If he did not step in to save you, it was because he had a reason for it," he explained.

Yuri screwed his eyes closed and clenched his teeth hard together to prevent the scream of frustration from getting past his lips.

His father was a bastard! Yuri understood why he did not stop Alexei from almost killing him; he wanted Yuri to toughen up. He wanted his son to understand what it was really like to fight on the battlefield; what the meaning of kill or be killed was. Ryuku surely thought that if Yuri died, it meant he was not fit to be a warrior; that he was not fit to be his son. It was sickening.

The hatred Yuri felt for his father only grew each passing day and he could barely contain it. The young Demon could not stop the question that burned his lips for a while now. He looked deep into his Captain's gaze.

"How can you be friends with someone like _him_?" Yuri whispered with a voice shaking from anger and disgust.

Schwann did not seem surprised by Yuri's question. The older male's eyes softened and a melancholic smile stretched across his lips.

"The General was not always like this. Believe it or not, when I met him, he was a kind and compassionate man. He was fierce on the battlefield, just like he is now, but he was also just. It was not hard to take a liking to your father," Schwann explained and his eyes looked straight ahead, as if he was back into his memories.

Yuri could not believe what he was hearing. Ryuku, kind and compassionate? Unbelievable!

The young Demon snorted. "It's hard to believe someone can change so much," he said on a harsh tone.

Schwann's eyes saddened. "They can. When someone suffer a great loss, or when they get through something too horrible to be told, they can change that much. It does not excuse their conduct after, but it can help us understand it. Your father suffered through ordeals that you would not wish to anyone, not even to your worst enemy, Yuri. It made him bitter, angry, and thirsty for revenge. I've seen him change with my own eyes," the captain said in a low voice.

Yuri's gaze wavered with uncertainty. The young Demon was still wearing a closed expression and as he did not like what Schwann was saying.

"I'm not telling you this to change your view of your father, Yuri. I'm merely telling you this so that one day, if you wish to know more about him, about what made him who he is, you'll know you can ask me anytime," Schwann proposed with a small smile.

Yuri answered nothing. Schwann's words made him curious and he was highly tempted to ask more about his father. However, Yuri feared it could distort what he felt towards Ryuku and he did not want that. He did not want to understand him, because if Yuri lost that hate he felt for him, he would lose a part of himself. That reason pushed him not to inquire more about Ryuku.

Schwann understood Yuri's silence for what it was. He sighed softly.

"I guess I should let you rest now. I'm glad to see you're feeling better," the captain said in a soft tone.

He was about to get up when Yuri softly called his name.

"Schwann, I... Can I ask you something?" the young Demon asked and there was mixed emotions in his eyes as he looked straight into Schwann's gaze.

The older man nodded. "You can ask me anything," he answered.

Yuri gathered his thoughts before asking what was plaguing his mind in no more than a whisper; "Do you think we could ever put an end to this war someday?"

Schwann's eyes widened for a split second before they became tainted with sadness. He did not answer at first as he stared at his subordinate. After some time, the captain finally put a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"I don't have an answer for you, Yuri, but I sincerely believe that as long as there are some people thinking like you, there is still a chance to save this world from destruction," he whispered.

Yuri never let go of his captain's gaze. In the dark blue eyes, he could see sadness and resignation, but there was also a small, faint glint of hope. The young Demon understood Schwann was like him once; he truly wished to put an end to the war, but he lost hope for it along the way.

Schwann squeezed Yuri's shoulder and stood up.

"I'll let you rest now," he said gently.

Yuri nodded and watched as his captain walked to the door. Schwann slid the door open and was about to get out of the room when he turned around one last time, looking straight at his subordinate. Yuri noticed Schwann looked way older than he was in that single moment.

"Yuri, don't ever lose your faith and conviction. If you do, then you'll become nothing more than me; a disillusioned and bitter old man. I don't want this for you," the captain said bitterly.

The sad smile that graced his lips was heart wrenching. Yuri wished he did not see it.

Schwann turned away and left the room, gently sliding the door shut behind him. Yuri was left alone in his room with his confused thoughts. He doubted he would find sleep any time soon.

* * *

It took a whole month for Yuri to recover from his wound. If it was not for Flynn and Judith's occasional visits, Yuri would have gone crazy before long. But even now that he recovered, he still could not go to the battlefield. He needed to go through rehabilitation and put himself back into shape. He was glad when both Judith and Schwann offered themselves as sparring partners.

With their help, Yuri was confident to be back in shape in no time. Yuri was relieved when his captain announced him he could go back to battle in a week or so. The dark haired male could not wait to _do _something.

Yuri spent most of his time in his secret hideout, playing and sparring with Repede. He often went there in the evening, since Flynn could only join him in these periods of time. Still, the Angel rarely came. Yuri knew he was really busy as his rank of lieutenant was taking a lot of his time. It did not prevent the Demon to miss his friend.

He was even more frustrated when Flynn forbade him to make his nightly visits to the Angel at the castle. Flynn told Yuri that until he completely recovered, he did not want him to come into enemy territory. It was too dangerous. Yuri was tempted to disobey, but Flynn threatened not to come to their hideout anymore if he did not comply. The Demon had no choice but to obey. He cursed Flynn's stubbornness, though.

That evening, the air outside was biting cold. Inside the Lowell's household, Yuri put on a warm coat and grabbed his weapon. He was going to the cavern to train with Repede and with some chance, Flynn might be there. He did not see the Angel for a couple of days now. He was eager to see him again. Yuri attached his katana to his belt and looked down at his dog.

"Ready, Repede?" he asked gently.

The dog barked happily, wagging his tail. Yuri smiled in front of his dog's eagerness.

"Let's go!" he said.

The young Demon opened the front door of the house and got out into the chilling cold, followed closely by Repede. The guards outside bowed in front of Yuri, but the latter did not pay them any notice. He began to walk away from the house, Repede by his side.

While he was travelling quickly through the almost deserted streets of the capital, Yuri heard his name being called from somewhere behind him. He spun around to see Judith coming towards him. The blue haired Demon was smiling at him as she approached him. Yuri wondered if his friend was cold; she was far from being clothed enough to protect herself against the cold.

"Yuri, fancy meeting you here! I was going to visit you," Judith said in her usually cool voice, but it did not hide the slight curiosity in her voice.

Yuri pulled a bothered expression. "Oh, sorry Judy. Another time, okay? I have to go somewhere," he said and he was about to resume his walk when something flashed inside the woman's eyes.

Judith took a few steps towards Yuri and her expression turned sly.

"That's strange. You've been going out often lately. Why's that?" she asked in an innocent tone, but Yuri knew better.

He frowned. "Why do you want to know that?" he asked suspiciously.

Judith shrugged her shoulders. "Out of curiosity, why else?" she answered simply.

Yuri stared at his friend for a moment before smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, Judy. I can't tell you. See you another time, okay?" he answered and turned around.

He had only taken a few steps forward when Judith's voice reached him from not far away as she followed him calmly.

"Oh, I get it. You're meeting with a secret lover, aren't you?" she whispered excitedly.

Her words had an immediate effect. Yuri's face burned up and he turned around to look at Judith with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?!" the dark haired Demon exclaimed.

Where did Judith get that idea?! A lover? Yuri's face burned up even more as Flynn's image appeared in his mind at the same time the word sank in. Wait, what was he thinking? He should not feel so disturbed by Judith's implication! The female Demon took advantage of Yuri's stunned state to reduce the distance between them. She smiled sleazily at Yuri.

"So, who is it? Do I know her?" she asked, barely containing her excitement.

Yuri turned his face to the side to hide his embarrassment.

"Judy, stop that. There's no one like that, okay? Now I really have to go," Yuri said with a hint of annoyance.

He did not miss the glint of mischief in the girl's eyes. Yuri's eyes creased in a warning and he pointed a finger at Judith.

"And don't you _dare_ follow me," he threatened in a dark voice.

Judith faked a hurt look. "Oh, I'm hurt that you'd think so lowly of me, Yuri! I wouldn't even dream of it!" she said in a hurt tone.

Yuri threw her a skeptical look. "Yeah, right. Whatever you say, Judy," he said with caution.

He knew his friend well enough to know there was a good chance that she tried to follow him. Yuri had to make sure she would not do it. He could not let anyone know about his relationship with Flynn.

Judith sighed dramatically. "I guess I'll go home, then, since you don't want to see me. Have fun out there," she said in a dejected tone.

She threw a disappointed look at Yuri before turning around and slowly walking away. Yuri knew Judith was only faking being hurt. She was always like this, so he did not pay it any mind. However, Yuri's gaze did not leave Judith until she disappeared from his vision. Now certain that she would not follow him, Yuri resumed his walk towards the capital's exist with Repede.

When Yuri and Repede arrived at the hideout, Yuri already felt the rise in temperature. Since it was nestled into the mountain, the cavern was always a little warmer than the outside.

Yuri had not taken two steps inside the cavern that Repede was running forward while barking excitedly. It could only mean one thing and Yuri smiled at that; Flynn was here. Yuri ran after Repede and soon arrived at the lake. Flynn was sitting on a big rock near the lake and was stroking Repede's fur. When Yuri approached the duo, a pair of blue eyes was suddenly on him. Flynn smiled warmly at him.

"You're late, Yuri. I was beginning to think I came for nothing," he said with a hint of scolding.

Yuri smirked in return. "Aw, did you miss me, Flynn? I'm touched," he teased as he stopped a few feet away from his friend.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Who missed who? You're the one who's constantly harassing me to come here more often. Besides, I barely have any time to _miss_ you with all my work," Flynn teased back and almost laughed when Yuri pouted.

"You're no fun, Flynn. Now I'm really hurt," he said in a mock hurt tone.

Flynn shook his head in discouragement. Yuri saw that his friend was on the verge of doing a comeback when the blue eyes shifted on something behind Yuri. Flynn stood up quickly and his hand grabbed the handle of his sword. Yuri frowned at that.

"What the –" he began, but the Angel cut him with a worried whisper; "Someone followed you here."

Yuri spun around and his heart beat like crazy as he looked around, trying to spot the intruder. He realized that whoever followed him, Flynn and he were in trouble. Yuri unsheathed his katana and heard Flynn do the same with his own weapon.

"Who's there? Stop hiding!" Yuri exclaimed harshly.

At first, no sound was heard as the intruder did not move from his hiding place. After a long moment, the sound of steps was heard and he came out of hiding. Flynn's expression darkened while Yuri took and annoyed one.

"Judy, I told you not to follow me!" the dark haired Demon exclaimed with annoyance.

The blue haired girl smiled sweetly. "I don't remember ever listening to you," she replied.

Flynn's gaze travelled back and forth between Judith and Yuri in a worried fashion.

"Yuri..." he said in a low tone, never letting go of his weapon.

Yuri sighed and sheathed his weapon. "It's okay, she's a friend," he said.

Despite Yuri's words, the Angel did not let down his guard. Seeing this, the raven haired Demon gently covered Flynn's hand holding the weapon, and lowered it. Blue met onyx and it was only when Flynn saw the calmness in his friend's eyes that he finally sheathed his weapon. The Angel still stared carefully at the newcomer. Judith took a few steps forward and her smile turned sly.

"Yuri, you're a sly one. You didn't tell me your secret lover was male, and an Angel at that," she teased.

Yuri flushed bright red and in his embarrassment, he did not notice Flynn did the same. Yuri's hands clenched into fists.

"Judy, I already told you there was no one like that! Flynn is a friend, nothing more!" he protested vehemently.

Judith stole a glance at Flynn and she did not miss the Angel's embarrassment and the glint of unease that shone in the blue eyes. She took note of it and chuckled.

"I'm only teasing you. You don't have to take it so seriously," she said with amusement.

Yuri turned his face to the side, sulking lightly. Judith paid it no mind. She walked forward until she was only a few feet away from Flynn. She leaned towards the Angel and the latter felt uncomfortable under the woman's scrutinizing gaze.

"So that's what Yuri's been hiding all this time. I never would have guessed he was friends with an Angel," Judith said.

Flynn did not know what to answer. He kept on staring at the female Demon, obviously uneasy with the whole situation.

The Angel's eyes widened when Judith extended a hand to him and smiled gently.

"I'm Judith. Nice to meet you," she said sincerely.

Flynn was taken aback by this, and so was Yuri. Sensing no deceitfulness in the blue haired Demon, Flynn shook the offered hand, but no smile stretched across his lips.

"I'm Flynn. The pleasure is mine," he answered politely, but carefully.

Yuri finally talked after staying silent for a while. "You're okay with that, Judy? I mean, I'm friends with an Angel," he said uneasily.

He exchanged a glance with Flynn and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Judith shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, he seems like a good guy. He was really worried for you back then, when you got wounded by Alexei, Yuri," she said.

Both male's eyes widened. Yuri looked between his two friends, frowning.

"How do you know that?" he asked in a confused tone.

The female Demon turned her attention on Yuri. "We were fighting against each other that day. I noticed after some time that your friend's attention was going on you. I was confused as of why. Now I know," she explained softly.

When her gaze returned on the Angel, it became tinged with apologies.

"I'm sorry for your shoulder," she added.

Flynn shook his head. "Don't be. It was nothing serious and it's already healed. In any case, we were enemies that day. You couldn't know," he replied.

Judith nodded. Then, she let her gaze travel all around them. Amazement was very visible in her red irises.

"This place is beautiful. I had no idea such a place even existed! How did you find it?" she asked the two males.

A fond smile graced the raven haired male' lips.

"Not long before I met Flynn. I often snuck out of the house when I was a child and I stumbled upon it on accident one time. Flynn did the same, I guess. It became our secret place," he explained and threw a look at Flynn.

The Angel was bearing the same fond smile.

Judith saw it and she smiled too. She understood many things in those smiles, due to her observant nature. Almost nothing could get past her eyes. In those smiles, she saw the trust and the strong bond that united the Angel and the Demon. It was clear in her eyes that they were really close to each other. Just the fact that they were friends despite their differences was evidence enough.

The female Demon broke their reminiscing moment.

"Since that place seems special to you two, does that mean you'll throw me out?" she asked with a pleading expression.

Flynn seemed taken aback by Judith's brusque change in attitude. Yuri sighed in annoyance. He put a hand on his hip and stared harshly at the girl.

"That's what we should do, after you decided to follow me against my words," Yuri said.

Judith's expression turned even more pleading. It did not work on Yuri, who only stared harder at the female Demon. Yuri suddenly felt a hand on his arm and turned his gaze on Flynn.

The Angel was staring intently at him.

"Yuri, can I have a word with you in private?" he asked.

Yuri frowned at that, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure," he answered and let Flynn guide him away from the curious blue haired Demon.

When they were far enough for Judith not to overhear, Flynn threw a worried glance in the direction of Yuri's friend.

"I don't like this, Yuri. If she tells someone about us..." Flynn said with concern.

Yuri smiled at his friend in a reassuring way. "Don't worry about that. Judith is a close friend of mine. She would never do anything to put me in danger," Yuri explained.

Flynn was not convinced. "Are you really sure about that? We can't take any chances," the Angel insisted.

Yuri's smile widened and he leaned in, flicking the blonde male's forehead. Flynn frowned in displeasure at that, but it soon melted away at the sight of Yuri's confident and calm smile.

"Stop worrying, Flynn. Look, I'll make her promise not to tell anyone. Will it soothe you?" Yuri asked gently.

The Angel's attention was soon back on Judith again, who was currently playing with Repede while she waited for them. After a while, Flynn nodded.

"Okay. I trust you, Yuri. If you say she's trustworthy, then I'll trust her too," he said seriously.

Yuri was satisfied by Flynn's answer. He could understand that the Angel was cautious around Judith; he did not know her like Yuri did.

When Yuri and Flynn joined Judith and Repede, the female Demon rose to her feet and looked at them, waiting for the answer to her last question. Yuri looked seriously at Judith.

"Okay, you can stay, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about Flynn and this place. Not Nylen, or Schwann, or _anyone_," Yuri insisted.

He kept staring at his blue haired friend. A sweet smile appeared on the female Demon's lips, but there was a serious edge in her eyes.

"My lips are sealed shut," she replied in an unusual serious tone.

Yuri knew she was not joking this time. He nodded.

"Good. Because if someone finds out, I'm as good as dead," he added seriously.

Yuri knew that his words were not exaggerated. Flynn was right to be worried about that. Yuri and Flynn would be considered traitors, and traitors were put to death, at least in Yuri's country. His status as the General's son would not help him in escaping that fate.

Judith chuckled. "Don't worry, Yuri. I have no intention of telling anyone about Flynn and you. It will be our little secret," she said happily.

She seemed even _too _happy about it. Yuri looked at Flynn and saw that the Angel was relieved. Now that Judith swore it, he was less worried. Yuri was glad for it. The female Demon reached behind her back and grabbed her spear. She made it swirl a couple of times before cocking her head to the side.

"How about we train you a little, Yuri? You came here for that, after all, didn't you?" she asked.

Before Yuri could answer, Flynn smiled and unsheathed his sword. "She's right. How about a battle two versus one?" the Angel proposed.

Judith smiled wickedly at that. Yuri frowned as he grabbed his own weapon.

"Hey, that's not fair! I'm still recovering, you know! You should go easy on me!" the raven haired Demon protested.

Flynn took a few steps towards his friend, an amused smile on his lips. "But you'll get better quicker that way, trust me," he said.

Yuri turned his attention on Repede, who was sitting aside and watching the exchange.

"Repede, can you help me out here?" Yuri asked pleadingly.

Repede glanced in Yuri's way, but instead of rising to his feet, he whined and lied on the ground, curling into a ball and closing his eyes. A scandalized expression appeared on the Yuri's face.

"Repede!" he exclaimed with outrage.

The male Demon's attention was soon back on his two friends when he heard the sound of feet moving on the ground. As he saw his two friends advance on him, Yuri had the feeling things would go badly for him tonight...

* * *

"Are you alright, Yuri?" Flynn asked with genuine concern as he looked down at his friend.

Yuri was sitting on the ground with his back against a big rock, trying to regain his breathing. He glared at the Angel.

"You've got some nerve asking me that after ganging up on me with Judith!" Yuri exclaimed with anger.

The blue haired Demon was standing aside and she chuckled sweetly at that. "Come on Yuri, it wasn't so bad," she said.

The glare Yuri threw her way did not impress her. Judith stretched her limbs in a provocative way and yawned.

"I'm tired. I think I'll go home ahead and let you guys have some fun alone," Judith said with a small smile.

Yuri frowned, not liking that smile, but he brushed it aside and nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" he asked. Judith nodded before letting her attention settle on the Angel.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Flynn," she said softly.

Flynn nodded and smiled politely back. "Same here," he answered gently.

Judith then departed, leaving the two friends alone with Repede. Flynn went to sit next to Yuri against the rock and the latter turned his head to the side to look at the Angel. Flynn seemed deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Yuri asked, his anger completely forgotten.

The blonde male hesitated before speaking and his face reflected his unease.

"I'm just worried. We'll have to be more careful from now on. We can't afford people to find out about this place; to find out about us," Flynn said.

Yuri pulled a bothered expression. "I know, Flynn. I swear I was careful. Anyways, besides Judith, I can't think of anyone who would dare follow me," the Demon said with seriousness.

Flynn looked into Yuri's eyes, but he said nothing. Yuri knew his friend was still worried about what just happened and that no matter how much convincing Yuri would try to do, nothing would change how Flynn felt. The Demon decided to change the subject.

"Schwann told me I would surely be able to return to the battlefield next week," Yuri announced.

Flynn raised an eyebrow. "Already? I don't know if it's a good thing or not," the Angel said uneasily.

Yuri knew why Flynn was saying that. When Yuri would get back on the battlefield, it would mean that he would be exposed to danger once more. It could not be helped.

Yuri draped his arm over his bent knee and leaned his head against the rock, looking at the high ceiling of the cavern.

"You're right, but I don't really have a choice. I'm not eager to kill again, but I'll have to eventually," Yuri trailed on.

He knew that as soon as he would steal a first life, the nightmares would come back again to haunt him. He wished Flynn and he would come up with an idea to stop the war soon, but no matter how hard he thought about it, Yuri came up empty. There had to be a way to force a peace treaty between their two countries!

Yuri was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Flynn's soft voice break the silence of the cavern.

"I don't want to see you get hurt again. It was..." the Angel's voice got stuck into his throat.

Yuri was deeply touched by how affected Flynn was by it. It made him feel strangely warm inside. The Demon was suddenly troubled by such thoughts and felt the need to hide it by joking. Taking support on his hands, Yuri leaned towards Flynn until their faces were only inches apart. Flynn's eyes widened at the Demon's sudden closeness. Yuri smiled slyly.

"Oh, that's cute! You're really worried for me, aren't you?" he whispered with mirth.

Flynn's face blushed from embarrassment and he looked aside.

"O-of course I am! What kind of question is that?" the Angel blurted out, obviously uncomfortable as he avoided Yuri's eyes.

Yuri stared at Flynn's face and a thought crossed his mind; he found the Angel unbearably cute right now. Yuri immediately berated himself for thinking such a thing, confused about where it came from. He sat back in his spot and hid his own embarrassment under his poker face.

"Stop worrying, Flynn. I'll be fine," the Demon tried to reassure his friend.

Flynn sighed after a long moment and he too looked at the ceiling. "If only we could stop everything right now... but we're not strong enough yet," Flynn said with fatality.

Yuri said nothing, since he was thinking the same thing. However, he knew one thing: they could not give up. They would keep pushing through and climbing higher, and one day, they would change things for the better.

Yuri only hoped that day would be soon.

* * *

When Yuri arrived in front of the Olterain's household, the guards posted outside greeted him and stepped aside to let him pass. Yuri returned their greetings and as he approached the front gate, a servant inside the house opened it and bowed in front of the young Demon.

"Master Lowell, welcome. I'm sorry, but if you are looking for master Olterain, he is not here right now," the woman said politely.

Yuri shook his head. "No, I'm here to see Karol. Is he here?" he asked.

The servant nodded and motioned Yuri to enter. "Yes. Come in, I'll guide you to him," she answered.

Yuri did as told and entered the house. He got rid of his shoes and followed the servant through the hallways, even though Yuri would surely be able to find his way alone. It was not the first time he was coming here. When Yuri was on that mission where he met Karol, Schwann had seen how fond Yuri already was of the young boy.

A few weeks ago, while the captain was visiting Yuri, he noticed how bored the latter was, having nothing to do of his days. He had told Yuri that he could come to his household whenever he wanted to see Karol. Yuri was pleasantly surprised by the offer. He had thanked his captain and took him up on it. Yuri remembered how ecstatic Karol was to see him again.

The servant guided Yuri to the garden. She stopped in front of the fusuma door and slid it open. The view of the neatly kept garden graced Yuri's eyes. Sitting on a big rock in the middle of it, a young boy was currently fiddling on the handle of a sword. He was so concentrated on his task that he was not even conscious of Yuri's presence until the latter was standing right in front of him. Karol lifted his eyes when Yuri's shadow covered him and they filled with surprise and joy when he recognized the older Demon.

"Yuri!" he exclaimed and released the sword to jump at Yuri.

The latter chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Hey, go easy on me! I'm still recovering, you know," Yuri said teasingly.

Karol released him and his gaze grew worried. "Speaking of that, will you be completely recovered soon?" the young boy asked the older Demon.

Yuri smiled gently. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I just need to put myself back in shape a little," he said.

Karol nodded, visibly relieved.

Yuri looked curiously at the katana Karol was fiddling with.

"What were you doing, Karol?" he asked.

The boy's gaze went to the sword. "Oh. I found this sword not long ago. It was lying in the dust in the attic. I asked Schwann if I could put it back in shape. He said I could keep it if I managed to do it," Karol explained.

Yuri nodded and sat on the rock where Karol previously was.

"I didn't ask you before. Is Schwann treating you well?" the raven haired Demon asked with slight concern in his voice.

He knew Schwann enough to know he was kind, but Yuri still wanted to make sure Karol was fine.

The young boy took back his place next to Yuri and he let his feet swing into the air.

"Yeah, he's really kind. He doesn't talk much, though. He keeps pretty much to himself. I think he's lonely," Karol answered.

Yuri was surprised by Karol's words. He turned his face towards his young friend.

"What makes you say that?" he asked while frowning.

Karol fidgeted a little. "There's almost no one here, only a few servants and me. He doesn't have kids and he's not married. He often seems sad..." the young boy explained.

Yuri raised an eyebrow at that. So that's why it always felt so empty here. The house was big, but there was almost no one living here. Still, Yuri was wondering how come his captain was not married. In Jigoku, it was an obligation for men to get married. In times of war, it was important to keep the lineage going. So why did Schwann not have a wife? Unless... If he was like his father, then it would make sense.

Maybe Schwann _was _married at some point, but his wife passed away. When it happened, the widower was not obliged to take another wife if they desired so. It might be Schwann's case. Yuri now realized what the reason was probably for Schwann taking Karol in. The captain did not have children of his own, but by having Karol here, it felt as if he did. It made sense.

Yuri smiled gently at Karol. "I'm sure your presence does him some good," he reassured him.

Karol nodded and his face flushed in embarrassment. Yuri decided to ignore it. The boy hated it when Yuri teased him. The raven haired Demon clapped his hands together.

"Right! Now that I'm here, what would you like to do, Captain Karol? I've got my entire afternoon to spend with you," Yuri said.

The young Demon seemed really pleased by it. He jumped to his feet and grabbed the forgotten sword.

"I want to show you some awesome moves Schwann taught me! You won't believe your eyes!" he exclaimed with pride.

Yuri laughed. Karol was always so earnest and full of energy! That was why Yuri was so fond of him. Karol was full of that innocence that Yuri once had and that was now long forgotten. The raven haired Demon stood on his feet and he unsheathed his katana. His smile grew devious.

"Alright. Try them on me, then. But I'm sure your moves won't be as awesome as mine," he said amusedly.

Karol sulked at that. "Yuri! You're so mean!" he exclaimed.

Yuri laughed softly at the boy's reaction. "Bring it on, Karol! Show me those moves," he said with enthusiasm.

The young boy regained his good mood and nodded. Soon after, he was coming at Yuri with the new moves the captain taught him.

* * *

The afternoon went by quickly. After Karol showed Yuri his new moves, the raven haired Demon trained Karol and they played with swords the entire afternoon. When Yuri finally left the young boy, it was already dark outside. Yuri walked the short distance to his own house. When he arrived and entered, he immediately knew that they had visitors as there were many pairs of shoes in the entrance.

Yumie welcomed Yuri as soon as he was inside.

"Yumie, who is here?" Yuri asked curiously.

The servant shed Yuri's coat from his shoulders.

"The captains. They are having a meeting with your father," the old woman answered.

Yuri thanked the servant for the information. Yuri was not surprised by it. It happened often that the captains were reuniting at home to discuss war strategies. Yuri knew better than to disturb them when it happened. The long haired Demon thanked Yumie and began to walk down the hallway towards his room.

However, he stopped when he was passing in front of the closed door leading to the private lounge. Muffled voices reached his ears. Yuri was tempted to eavesdrop on the discussion, but he thought it was not a good idea. He would be in for trouble if he was discovered listening to an important conversation such as this one, so Yuri resisted the temptation and went to his room.

One hour later, Yuri was sitting on his futon, polishing his katana in Repede's company, when he heard sounds coming from the hallway. He understood the meeting was over and that the captains were going back home. However, some time after they left, Yuri heard hushed voices coming from the hallway. He frowned. Did one of the captains stay behind? The raven haired Demon thought they were all gone...

Yuri carefully put his katana down and stood up. He silently walked to the closed door and leaned on it. Yuri put his ear against the door and listened intently. At first, he could not discern the words or who were talking. After some time, though, the voices reached his ears more clearly and Yuri finally understood what was said.

"... can't be serious?"

Yuri recognized Schwann's voice. So his captain was the one who stayed behind. Schwann's interlocutor replied and Yuri recognized his father's voice.

"It's not your place to decide, Schwann. He's my son, not yours," Ryuku replied in a biting tone.

Yuri was even more curious as he understood the conversation was about him.

"Ryuku, listen. It would be wise not to rush things. He's still in rehabilitation. I thought it best that he return on the battlefield next week, not before."

Yuri frowned, both because of what he was hearing and because Schwann had addressed his father without any honorific. He was really close to Ryuku if he had the privilege to call him that. Not even Yuri's mother had taken the liberty to call her husband that...

Ryuku's seething voice reached the young Demon's ears; "He's been recovering for long enough now. His place is on the battlefield and he'll return there tomorrow. My decision is final."

A moment of silence followed, in which Yuri held his breath. He did not want to miss even a single word of what was being said. Schwann answered after some time.

"Why do you push Yuri so much? Do you need to be always so hard on him?"

Another silence followed and Yuri thought his father would not answer at first.

"I do. He's too soft and I can't have that. It's not by going easy on him like you do that I'll toughen him up."

Yuri clenched his fists in anger. How he hated him! Ryuku would never leave him alone, would he? Yuri realized that he would be free from his father only when he would be married and living on his own. Then again, he was sure Ryuku would find a way to still try to control his life. It was maddening.

Yuri heard Schwann sigh.

"Alright. Do you want me to tell Yuri about your decision?" he proposed in a resigned voice.

This time, Ryuku's answer did not take time to come. "No, I'll do it. Now, this conversation is finished. You should go home," the general's tone was harsh.

Yuri understood it was his cue to return to his previous activity. He knew his father would come to his room in a short moment. Yuri had just sat back on his futon when he heard the sound of the front door sliding close after Schwann and heavy steps coming towards his room.

A second later, the door to his room slid open, revealing the shape of Yuri's father standing in the doorway. Yuri lifted his face to look at Ryuku. The shadows made from the candles were playing against his father's face, making him look menacing. Yuri reluctantly bowed his head briefly in front of Ryuku, showing him the respect he deserved by his title. However, the young Demon did not talk. He waited for Ryuku to do it.

His father went straight to the point and Yuri did not expect it any other way.

"I talked to Schwann and we both agreed that you will return on the battlefield tomorrow."

Yuri's expression darkened, but it was unnoticeable in the darkness that filled the room. _More like you pulled his leg_, he thought bitterly. Yuri skilfully kept his rising anger in check.

"As you wish," he answered curtly and dryly.

His gaze never left his father and even in the dim light, he could see it again. There was something in his father's eyes when he was looking at Yuri that the latter could not discern. Yuri knew one thing, though: he hated it with a passion.

Ryuku's eyes creased slightly.

"Try not to disappoint me this time," those harsh words were the last the general said before he turned around and closed the door behind him, leaving Yuri alone in his room.

The young Demon threw his polishing rock against the nearest wall in an angry gesture. Repede did not react to his burst of anger; he merely looked at Yuri from his place near the Demon's futon, his eyes holding a glint of sadness. Yuri barely bit back a scream of frustration.

His father was able to piss him off with only a few words! Disappoint him? It was not Yuri's fault if his father held too many expectations out of him! What was he supposed to do back then?! Yuri could barely fight back against Alexei! They were far from being on the same level of strength! It was already a miracle that he managed to stay alive after that encounter!

A bitter smile graced Yuri's lips and he nearly laughed at the situation. His father barely talked to him at all in the last few months, and then he went and said something like that? That must be a joke. Yuri found himself wishing for a countless time that he was not born Ryuku's son.

* * *

The next morning, Yuri and Repede joined the rest of his brigade as they were about to go to the battlefield. Everyone welcomed the young Demon with open arms and genuine joy, happy that Yuri had made a fast recovery.

Yuri tried to hide his embarrassment at such a warm welcome. Even the Tweedles and Leblanc were happy to see him back in shape and ready to fight again. Despite their sometimes clashing personalities, Yuri's comrades came to recognize Yuri's fighting spirit and dedication, and to respect him.

Schwann was the only one who seemed to have mixed emotions about seeing Yuri back in the brigade. Yuri understood why. It was clear from the conversation the young Demon overheard between Schwann and Ryuku that his captain was disagreeing with Ryuku's decision. However, Yuri did not breach the subject with Schwann. He knew he was not supposed to hear it. He promised himself he would try to be cautious as to not worry his captain too much.

On the battlefield, when Yuri killed his first opponent, he felt the nightmare begin all over again. The disgusting sensation of warm blood on his hands; the screams of agony, fear and desperation; the looks of pure hatred thrown at him as he killed, and killed, and killed...

And despite it all, Yuri pushed through. He kept on tearing his enemies apart with a cold determination, as if their lives bore less meaning than his own. No matter how many times he told himself that he had no choice, it did not quell his feeling of self-disgust and loathing. He was nothing more than a monster that killed with the pretention of saving more lives than he would steal.

Weeks passed and winter was soon coming to an end. Yuri and Flynn were still actively searching for a solution to bring peace to their people and to stop this war, but nothing had come out so far. Yuri was getting restless. He was losing hope to achieve their goal with each day passing by and with each life his sword stole.

That particular day only furthered his despair. Yuri was fighting alongside his comrades near the middle of the battlefield. Yeager's brigade was fighting next to Schwann's. It was one of the first times it happened, and it was probably why Yuri only noticed it now. He saw with his own eyes how cruel Yeager's underlings were.

While Yuri was fighting Angel after Angel alongside Repede, his attention was diverted on what was happening around him. The Demons under Yeager were not fighting to survive, like Yuri; they were playing with their enemies. Unlike him, they were not aiming for a quick and painless death; they tortured and killed the Angels in a slow and torturous manner.

It made Yuri sick to his stomach. His ears were filled with cries and screams begging for mercy. Yuri gritted his teeth and tried to ignore what was happening around him as he danced around his opponents, fighting with his usual fervour. However, a sudden shrilling scream echoing from near him made it impossible to ignore it any further. Yuri diverted his attention in the direction it came from.

A female Angel was lying in a pool of her own blood. She was crawling on the ground while pleading for mercy. Yuri realized with horror that her face was covered with blood as a deep slash ran across her now blind eyes. A Demon was looming over her, his scythe dripping with blood: Yeager. The captain was chuckling madly and a crazy smile was stretched across his lips. Yeager was close enough for Yuri to hear what he said next as he leaned towards his agonizing victim.

"Where do you think you are going, little one? I'm not finished with you," the captain said excitedly.

His scythe descended on the Angel and neatly severed one of her arms. Another scream echoed in the air, tearing Yuri's heart apart.

A sudden sound behind him had Yuri's attention return on the situation at hand. He turned around, but he was not fast enough. The Angel who took him as a target swung his sword towards him. Yuri managed to avoid any deep injury, but the sword slashed into the flesh of his arm.

Yuri clenched his teeth under the sudden pain and quickly parried the sword of his opponent when it came down on him a second time. The Demon skilfully deflected it and ran his katana through the Angel's chest, piercing his heart. As he heard the Angel exhale his last breath, Yuri murmured an apology. He pulled back his sword and watched as his enemy collapsed lifelessly on the ground.

Another opponent followed, not giving Yuri any respite and preventing him from looking in Yeager's direction again. However, he could still hear the heart-rending screams the female Angel was making as the captain played with her. The bastard! Yuri felt a deep anger mix with the desperation he felt. His raging emotions made Yuri lose some of his concentration and making him less conscious of his surroundings.

When the day finally ended, when the two armies retreated, Yuri had suffered several wounds, though they were luckily not deep. Yuri could not bring himself to care a he was still filled with rage and resignation at what he had witnessed that day.

Yuri's hands shook from anger as he walked through the corpses lying on the snow, Repede on his heel. He tried not to think about what he saw during the day while he put an end to the suffering of the surviving Angels and Demons agonizing on the ground. His attention was soon diverted on a familiar figure walking by him on his right: Ryuku.

Yuri watched as his father walked between the corpses, not paying attention to the weak begs agonizing moans coming from the dying Angels and Demons. The general did not even take the time about putting them out of their misery. Ryuku only stopped walking when he was near Yeager, addressing the captain. Yuri's eyes creased in anger at what he was seeing. How more heartless could they get?! They did not even spare a glance at the agonizing Angels, not even at their own dying comrades! What kind of monsters were they?!

Yuri's rage blinded him and he took a few steps towards the general and the captain. He did not thought about what he was about to do, nor did he thought about the possible consequences of the actions he would make. Fortunately, Yuri did not make it that far. A strong hand gripped his shoulder, preventing him from taking further steps forward. Yuri spun around and his gaze was met by a pair of worried dark blue eyes. Schwann threw him a serious look.

"Yuri, don't. Calm down," his captain said in a quiet tone.

He surely understood what Yuri was about to do; to give a piece of his mind to the two cruel mans. Yuri pried Schwann's hand away from him and glared at him.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Not after what I just saw!" he exclaimed with anger.

He was about to turn back and resume his walk when he saw Schwann's eyes darken.

A second later, he was violently slapped across the face and the strength of the blow made him gasp painfully. Yuri covered his burning cheek with his hand and looked at Schwann with wide eyes. The latter did not seem angry or upset; instead, his eyes held a pleading glint that destabilized Yuri.

"Calm down and go home. I won't allow you to do anything reckless, you hear me?" Schwann said in a commanding tone.

The older Demon's expression clearly told Yuri that it was in his best interest to listen to him. Yuri nodded and reluctantly took his leave from the battlefield, his anger subdued a little by Schwann's action.

Yuri understood his captain just stopped him from doing some irreparable damage. Who knew what would have happened to him if he had gone against his father and Yeager back there? The consequences would have been disastrous. But even knowing that did not quell Yuri's storming emotions from raging inside him as he left the battlefield, letting Repede behind, who understood without words that his master needed to be alone.

* * *

Yuri knew he should have listened to Schwann, at least because he had wounds that needed to be taken care of, but he ended up not going back home. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Yuri found himself riding his horse to the cavern. He knew one thing; he needed to see Flynn, right now.

Once he arrived, and with the hope that the Angel would be coming to their hideout that night, the Demon kept pacing back and forth around the cavern. He could not stay still while his emotions swirled violently inside him, threatening to come forth.

After a few hours passed by, it was made obvious that Flynn would not come tonight. Yet, Yuri really needed to see him! He needed to talk to him about what was plaguing him, because if he did not, he would lose himself to his devouring emotions and uncertainties. From that point forward, it was not difficult for Yuri to take the decision to go see Flynn at the castle, hoping he would be there.

The Demon knew that by the time he would arrive, there might be some chance that the Angel would already have gone to sleep, but Yuri did not care about that. If it was the case, he would be content to stay by his friend's side through the night, watching over him while he would sleep. Yuri knew that Flynn's presence alone could be enough to calm him some.

It was already late when Yuri arrived at the castle in the Angel's capital. He had walked all the way from the cavern. He had left his horse at the cavern, not daring riding his horse to the city as it would have been too noisy. Once inside the city, it was a piece of cake for Yuri to make his way to the castle. It was far from being the first time he was visiting his friend.

The hardest part was to climb the wall to Flynn's window without making any sound or being spotted. However, Yuri was agile and he managed just fine, despite his wounds that burned under the effort he pulled as he climbed. When he reached the window leading to Flynn's room, Yuri hoped it was unlocked. He gently pushed against it. The window gave way and Yuri silently opened it enough so he could slip inside the room.

Flynn's bedroom was cast in darkness. Yuri silently closed the window and his eyes went to the bed. Despite the darkness, he could clearly make out the form of the Angel lying in his bed. Just as he thought, the sight of his friend helped calm his distress a little.

Yuri knew he should let Flynn sleep, even if he desperately wanted to talk to him. In the end, the Demon decided it would be wiser not to wake Flynn. He needed his sleep. With that though in mind, Yuri crossed the room and sat on the chair at Flynn's desk as silently as he could. However, he did not take into account that Flynn was a very light-sleeper. The Angel stirred in his sleep and soon, Yuri saw him straighten up in his bed.

"Is... someone here?" Flynn's sleepy voice resounded in a whisper in the silence of the room.

There was an edge of carefulness to it.

"It's me, Yuri," the Demon answered, knowing there was no point in keeping silent anymore.

Yuri heard Flynn miss a breath.

"Yuri?" he said questioningly and extended a hand to his bed table.

A second later, the room was filled with a dim light as the knight lighted up the room. Blue eyes were soon on Yuri and all traces of sleep were erased from them when Flynn noticed in which state the Demon was in. Flynn was quickly out of his bed and on his feet. He was standing in front of Yuri in a matter of seconds and gently grabbed his wounded arm. Worry filled Flynn's eyes when he lifted them on the Demon's face.

"You're wounded! What happened?" he asked worryingly.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "I got them on the battlefield today. It's nothing," the Demon said uneasily.

A severe expression replaced the worry written on the Angel's face.

"Why didn't you take care of your wounds before coming here in the middle of the night? That was really reckless, Yuri! They might get infected!" he quietly scolded Yuri.

The latter turned his face to the side, not able to stand Flynn's gaze anymore.

"I didn't feel like going home," he answered simply, not able to hide the anger dripping from his voice.

It unsettled Flynn. The Angel surely understood something was very wrong with Yuri. Flynn sighed.

"Go sit on the bed. I'm going to get what I need to take care of your wounds," he said in a gentler tone.

Yuri opened his mouth to protest and to tell Flynn there was no need to do that, but the look the knight threw him dissuaded him. Yuri obeyed and went to sit at the edge of the bed. Flynn went into his bathroom and emerged from it not more than a minute after. He was carrying in his arms everything he needed to take care of Yuri's wounds. The Angel put them on the bed next to Yuri and brought the chair in front of the Demon. Flynn sat on it and looked at Yuri.

"Take off your armour," he ordered gently.

Yuri obeyed without a word. He undid the straps holding his armour in place and took off piece after piece. Soon, he was clad only in the clothes he wore under his armour. Flynn reached over and gently rolled Yuri's sleeve up until it revealed the wound on his arm. The Angel immediately began working on the wound. While he gently disinfected and cleaned the wound, he ignored Yuri's hiss of pain and sought his gaze.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Something happened today, right? You're not yourself right now," Flynn said.

The Demon bit his lip harshly, trying to prevent the words from getting past his lips. He wanted to talk to Flynn before, but now that he was here, he feared telling him what was plaguing his mind.

"Yuri, talk to me. That's what you came here for, isn't it?" the knight insisted in a soft tone.

Yuri looked into his friend's eyes and it pushed him to finally talk.

"Flynn, I... I don't think we'll ever be able to bring peace to our people," he whispered desperately.

Flynn stopped what he was doing and looked confusedly at his friend. "Why all of a sudden? You don't have faith in us anymore?" Flynn asked while he securely bandaged Yuri's arm.

The Demon shook his head and frowned. "No, it's not that. But if you saw what I've seen today, you'd know why I'm saying this." This time, Yuri's voice was filled with anger and disgust.

Flynn stayed silent as he bent down to gently grab Yuri's leg. He removed Yuri's boot and lifted his leg until it securely rested on his thigh. Flynn rolled the sleeve of Yuri's pant up until it revealed the gash running across his leg. Yuri tried to ignore the warm sensation of Flynn's hands on his cold skin while the Angel proceeded with disinfecting his wound. Yuri knew his friend was waiting for him to continue talking, so he reluctantly did.

"It was horrible. I didn't know people could be that cruel! All the Demons under Yeager, my father, his own men... they've got no heart! They like to torture and to kill! They're no more than vultures hunting for blood. How could we possibly bring people like them to accept peace? It's impossible!" Yuri exclaimed with fatality.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could barely contain his feelings of doubt and anger now. As he talked, he was seeing that scene again; he was seeing Yeager torture that poor Angel, taking a great thrill in hearing her scream and seeing her blood stain the snow.

Flynn's voice made Yuri's eyes snap open.

"We'll have to find a way somehow. We can't give up, even if it seems hard," the Angel said with conviction as he stared deep into Yuri's wavering gaze.

The Demon's gray eyes soon became clouded with desperation. "And how would you do that? Tell me! You do know who is in control of Jigoku, don't you? My father won't ever accept that! He's nothing more than a monster thirsty for violence and death!" Yuri replied with anger.

He lifted his hands and looked at them with hatred and disgust.

"And what does that make me? His disgusting blood flows into my veins," the Demon spat with a voice filled with hurt, hatred, and disgust.

Soft hands suddenly grabbed his wrists gently, but firmly. Yuri lifted his haunted gaze to look into Flynn's blue irises.

"Don't say that, Yuri. You're nothing like him. Blood is not everything. As long as you're willing to change things for the better, you're different. So _don't _give up. I need you with me. I won't be able to do it alone. Please," Flynn pleaded and Yuri found himself unable to protest his friend's words.

With only a few words, Flynn was able to calm some of his insecurities and give him back a sliver of hope. Yuri did not know how the Angel managed to keep his resolve so strong and steady despite what he saw day after day on the battlefield. Then again, Flynn had always been the strongest out of them both. Yuri felt guilty about the fact that his resolved wavered so easily. He had to keep it strong; for Flynn, if for nothing else.

After a short moment, Yuri nodded his agreement, trying to ignore the fact that Flynn was still gently holding his wrists. Relieved to see it, Flynn finally released his hold on Yuri and resumed bandaging the Demon's leg in silence. When the knight was finished, he released Yuri's leg and stared straight into the Demon's eyes.

"If Ryuku won't accept a peace treaty, then we'll have to force it on him. We have to find his weakness and exploit it. If we do, then we might have a chance," the Angel said thoughtfully.

Yuri looked to the side as he pondered over Flynn's words. His father's weakness... It might work if they found it. But what could Ryuku's weakness be, if he even had one...?

* * *

It was snowing that day on the battlefield. Big, white flakes of snow were falling silently and covering the already stained snow on the ground and the fallen warriors, giving an eerie purity to the bloody carnage. The wind had turned in the Angel's favour a few hours ago when Nylen had been wounded.

He retreated from the battlefield with some of his men, greatly cutting the Demon's advantage. However, their disadvantage did not hinder Yuri's fervor in the battle. Instead, he fought even fiercer, making up for their lack of numbers. He cut through his opponents, always keeping an eye on Schwann and his other comrades to make sure they were not in danger.

At some point, Yuri saw Schwann facing off against Duke. The Angel's brigade had advanced on them and Yuri was now facing his underlings. It could only mean one thing... As he thought, Yuri soon found himself in front of a familiar blonde, his lieutenant's armour stained with the blood of Yuri's comrades. Repede barked alarmingly and both friends could feel how worried the dog was.

Topaz bore hesitantly into onyx and Yuri understood they had no choice now but to fight. They could not back down now, less someone would find out something was definitely going on. With this thought in mind, Yuri's heart sank in his chest with resignation as he lifted his katana in a defensive position, facing his best friend. The hesitation that he could see in Flynn's eyes slowly faded to be replaced by a cold resignation. The Angel settled into his fighting position. Yuri forced his mind to shutdown, concentrating all his energy on this fight. He could not let his thoughts, feelings and hesitations overwhelm him right now.

Not more than a second later, their swords were clashing loudly against each other. The two blades shook as both friends kept their weapons locked together. Repede's barking grew in intensity and he growled menacingly as if he wanted to stop the fight. Yuri's gaze flickered on his dog for a split moment.

"Repede, stay out of this!" the Demon exclaimed strongly, making the warrior dog whine in displeasure and confusion instead.

The little moment of inattention was enough of an opportunity for Flynn. The Angel managed to overpower Yuri and pushed his sword aside before quickly moving his sword towards the Demon's face. Yuri avoided the hit by quickly stepping aside and the Angel's sword only grazed his cheek. Flynn did not let Yuri time to retaliate. He swiped his sword in a quick, precise arc downwards, aiming for Yuri's legs. The Demon made a graceful jump backwards and avoided the sword. He landed on his feet, his boots making a crunching noise on the snow.

Yuri retaliated quickly. He dashed full-speed at Flynn, his hair flowing freely behind him at the speed of his movement. When he was about to attack Flynn, the Angel's sword descended towards the Demon. Yuri side-stepped out of the way at the last second and closed in on Flynn from the Angel's left side. His katana was met by Flynn's shield, who managed to protect his vulnerable side just in time. Yuri's gaze met Flynn's wavering one. The Demon frowned and his gray eyes darkened.

"What are you doing?" he growled low in his throat before pushing the Angel away brusquely with his shoulder.

Flynn's gaze hardened and he came at Yuri again. His strikes suddenly gained in speed and strength. Soon, the Angel pushed Yuri back on the defensive. Yuri dodged and blocked every hit coming at him, and retaliated whenever he had the chance. No other words were exchanged between the two friends as they were engaged in a deadly fight. The only sounds they could hear were those of their ragged breathing and the clashing of their swords. They were fighting on equal footing, but Yuri sensed he had to pull an extra effort to keep up with Flynn. Both of them suffered minor wounds, but it was nothing that prevented them to continue fighting.

As the fight stretched out, Yuri's muscles screamed more and more under the increasing effort he had to pull to stand his ground, but the Demon ignored it. Eventually, it made Yuri lose some of his speed and it was his downfall. He parried Flynn's sword once again, but the Angel easily broke his sloppy parry. Flynn's sword sliced downwards, aiming for Yuri's leg.

The Demon was not quick enough to avoid it this time. The sword slashed through the flesh of his thigh. Yuri bit back a scream of pain and stumbled backwards. The pain in his wound made him collapse on his knees. Yuri tried to regain his breathing and lifted his gaze on Flynn. His sight was met by the tip of the Angel's sword, pointed right at his face. Pain and determination were shining in the Angel's eyes and Yuri's heart beat madly in his chest.

"Stand up," the Angel ordered in a soft yet commanding tone.

Flynn took a few steps back, waiting for Yuri to stand up. Yuri stabbed his katana into the ground and the Demon leaned on it to stand up. His wound burned under the strain Yuri was putting on it by standing, but he ignored it. He pulled his sword from the ground and steadied himself on his shaking legs. Yuri barely had time to ready himself that Flynn was upon him again.

What followed happened too quickly for Yuri to do anything. Flynn skilfully made Yuri's weapon fly out of his shaking hands. Before the Demon could do anything, his friend quickly broke the distance remaining between them. Flynn's fist violently sank into the Demon's stomach. Yuri's eyes widened and he coughed up the blood that filled his mouth. His shaking hands weakly grabbed the Angel's armour for support. Flynn's breath brushed against his ear and Yuri heard the Angel's whispered words, so full of pain and regret.

"Please forgive me..."

Yuri heard a dull sound and a vivid pain exploded in the back of his head. His vision blurred and his hands slowly released their hold on Flynn. Without his support, Yuri soundlessly collapsed on the white snow. He barely felt the cold before his senses grew dulled.

Yuri's last coherent thought went towards Flynn before his mind faded completely. His eyes closed as he was pulled into the dark abyss of unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for chapter 5! We hope you liked it!

And what's with the ending?! We're sure you're all wondering what's happening, right? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter! (We like to be cruel and make our readers suffer through cliffhangers, right? XD Fortunately for you, we're not always doing that...)

Rose: I'll tell you something funny. Repede is my pet peeve. Seriously. When I finished this chapter, I realized that I had forgotten to put Repede in ALMOST all of the scenes, so I had to go back and add him everywhere throughout the chapter. And I had done the same in chapter 3. He's a pain in my a** XD

Judith was more present in this chapter, so it must have made some of you happy, right? ;) It also makes us happy since she's very interesting and fun to write. :)

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On_**  
**

Thank you again to you all for your lovely comments, guys! We're so happy that this story is so well received because it's our baby and it has a great meaning for us! ^^

So, until next time, guys!

Rose&Saenda_  
_


	7. Chapter 6 : Hope

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here we finally are with chapter 6!

Saenda: I am so, so sorry about the long wait. I've been so busy with midterms and finals that it was hard to find the time to write. Thank God for the holidays coming soon.

We won't make you wait any longer, so we'll be brief~

**Disclaimer:** Of course, this belongs to Namco, not us, because otherwise, Yuri would pounce Flynn whenever he's got the cat ears attachment.

This isn't betaed, so be warned for mistakes.

Well, have fun reading~!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hope**

Flynn inhaled a deep breath as he faced the trial that awaited him. One hand grabbed that hilt of his sword tightly, its blade in an upward position, while his other hand caressed the smooth and cold surface of the weapon as he readied himself. It would not be easy. He did it countless of times and each and every one of them ended up in failure. Today, however, he could not afford to lose. If he did, everything would shatter. If he failed, he would need to sacrifice a strong trump in his biggest fight. He could not bear the thought. This was why he prepared himself to his maximum, making sure his mind would be as sharp as possible for he would need it the most. Winning this meant everything.

"So, boy, are ya comin' or what?" the man standing before him called out with amusement lacing his deep voice.

Flynn stared at the tall figure of Don Whitehorse, resolve flaring in every pore of his skin as he took a fighting stance. His sapphires traced the other's posture; he knew it too well for analysing it for years now. And yet, never did he truly uncover its secrets. A lazy yet strong hold on a sword leaning on a shoulder. Feet planted firmly in the ground, but that would seem so light once they took off. Hard muscles twitching in excitement at the prospect of a fight. It was proud, powerful, flawless... no weaknesses.

Today, however, it would change. It _needed_ to change. For the sake of everyone. The lieutenant could not afford to lose, only to win. An ebony flow flashed and onyxes bore into his mind for a brief second, then he darted off to his opponent in a silent cry of war. _For the sake of everyone_.

Swords violently clashed together in a clicking noise. Sparks were provoked by their incessant collision of rapid up and down movements as the blonde Angel aimed for the old man. His feet danced on the dirt in a crunching sound, his fighting taking strength from his legs as he pushed himself forward, trying to gain the upper hand. The Don was strong, as strong as always, but after all those years, Flynn knew the white haired man's moves almost by heart. It would be the lieutenant's advantage.

And so, even though the other's weapon was fast, usually too fast for anyone fighting the old man, the young knight managed to avoid it and parry. The grin on Whitehorse's lips told Flynn that he was surprised, but pleased. It would not be an easy fight for any of them. The Don was definitely having fun. For the first time, the lieutenant felt he could win. In all those years they knew each other, in all those countless battles they encountered, Flynn had never believed he was on equal footing as the other man, even if he tried to be.

Today was different. Flynn was able to dance in unison with the Don. Their swords met with equal strength, something that never happened before. It should please the blonde Angel. It did not. It was not enough. He needed to be more than an equal; he needed to be stronger, faster, better. He would.

_For the sake of everyone_.

Someone gave him vigour, force and energy. A sleazy smile appeared before his eyes and a snickering echoed in his mind. Flynn could not disappoint that person. What kind of laughing stock would he be reduced to if he could not win this? An amused smirk stretched the young Angel's lips. This was not an option. He would come out victorious.

Whitehorse's weapon came crashing on Flynn's left, but the lieutenant parried on time and their swords twirled together for a brief second until both men jumped apart. They circled each other, analysing quickly for an opening, and the Don was the first to leap back in. The blonde ducked the attack and shoved the hilt of his sword in the white haired man's stomach. The latter oofed in pain and stepped away, but it was merely enough to make him chuckle in delight. The young knight knew that the old man was having the time of his life. It shined in his eyes.

"Well, ain't ya full of energy?" Whitehorse called out mockingly.

Pride coursed in Flynn's veins and his smirk widened. The headman's recognition only served in fuelling his taste for victory. He would not be defeated today!

"It's because I have things I need to protect!" the lieutenant explained as he dashed towards the Don, clashing his sword against the other's.

When it did not lay a blow, he shoved his shield in the old man's chest before he kicked him in the shin. A shoulder met with the metallic guard instead to push it back, but the leg was not spared. There was a hiss and the old Angel's body flinched ever so slightly, leaving Flynn the chance to fully shove his shield into Whitehorse.

From then on, the battle turned in the blonde's favour. Even though they were both growing tired, Flynn managed to land a few wounds on the headman's arms and sides, while he avoided his opponent's strikes. His mind pictured the Don's moves with an accurate precision that almost scared him. And so the lieutenant moved, spun and slashed relentlessly. His muscles were now trembling under the strain, but the adrenaline made it impossible for his mind to realise it.

Whitehorse was far from being in a better state. He was out of breath – even if grinning widely – and he seemed to have difficulties standing on one leg. It was Flynn's chance. He dashed forward, feigning to go to the white haired man's right. Their blades clashed. The lieutenant, in a cry releasing his energy, pushed his opponent's sword upward before he ducked. He placed his shield above him for protection and, as Whitehorse's weapon descended on his protection, Flynn shoved the hilt of his own sword into the old man's wound in his left leg. The latter's legs gave ways and he collapsed in a surprised exclamation. The blonde helped him fall by jabbing his heel in the Don's stomach. The former left it there, even when his opponent was splayed on the ground, motionless except for his stomach moving up and down as he gulped air.

"I won," Flynn exclaimed simply, a huge grin playing on his lips.

Don Whitehorse roared in laughter, obviously pleased by the turn-out of events. He did not move from his spot for a while, even when the lieutenant removed his foot to replace it by an extended hand to help the other up. When his amused barks finally died down a little, the Don clasped his hand on the young Angel's palm and stood up. The old man then slapped Flynn's back, making the latter almost fall off on the ground now that he could feel how wobbly his legs were.

"That was amazin', kid!" he bayed with pride. "Best fight I've had in a long while! You've grown strong!"

Flynn's cheeks turned a light shade of pink at the compliments and he turned his head away in embarrassment. He was really pleased with his victory, and more with the fact that the Don was acknowledging him so. However, as he stared at the village ahead, his mood darkened and seriousness took a hold of his features once more.

"Don Whitehorse, now that I have won this fight, my conditions are as we've discussed briefly before the battle. Not only will you finally let my unite and myself help your village by bringing food and supplies, but you will also help me against the council as you are certainly the best trump I have in hands," Flynn stated matter-of-factly, not wasting any time in idle chatter.

He needed to be quick about this, make sure that the Don would support him.

The white haired man rolled his eyes and motioned for the lieutenant to follow him.

"Well, ain't ya quick ta cut to the chase," he huffed half-amusingly as he headed towards his home, the young knight on his heels.

Once they crossed the doorstep, Flynn sat on a chair in the kitchen, copying the headman's movements.

"So, what's this all about, kid? I might've agreed to help ya, but care explainin' to this old man what yer plannin'?"

Whitehorse was curious; when Flynn had mentioned earlier about fighting against the council, his attention was immediately perked up. This kid had something in mind that was bound to be interesting.

The lieutenant smiled in amusement with a ting of relief. At least, the Don was receptive to his demands. The blond had been nervous that the headman might not want to have to do anything with it regardless of their deal. Flynn had barely added those conditions, after all. Whitehorse would have been in the right to refuse.

"I want to bring peace between the two countries," the young knight announced with finality.

Dark eyes widened in shock at those very words, but the young Angel kept going before his elder could say anything.

"I want this incessant war to stop. I don't want any more needless blood spilling for nothing at all. There's no point to this war. We're fighting for no real reason, yet we kill as if there's no tomorrow. But we're all humans. We all deserve to live. It doesn't matter if we're Demons, or Angels: we're the same deep down, despite our differences. I want everyone to live a happy life. I want to stop this suffering, for everyone's sake."

Whitehorse's expression turned serious as he stared at the lieutenant.

"Ain't this delusional thinkin', kid? This war's been ragin' fer years, now. It won't stop tomorrow mornin' because ya want ta. People have hatred deeply rooted in them. They _want_ blood. Many won't want ta follow ya because of that. What makes ya think it'll even work?" he warned darkly, yet Flynn's features never wavered, keeping their resolve.

"I know it will work," he declared without a doubt. "The king is an understanding man and I already have lady Estellise and master Ioder on my side. I know I will be convincing enough and I already have a plan that I will soon set in motion. However, one problem is still the council, which is why I need your help. I need you to tell the king what they've done wrong, what they've kept hidden from him. This is a very important matter. Please, Don Whitehorse, I know you are an understanding man. If I manage to finally bring peace, we will have enough men to take care of the monsters lurking near the village and no Demons will come slaughter the innocents. I do this in everyone's best interest. Will you help me?"

A smirk replaced the doubtful purse of the Don's lips as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"You've got guts, kid. Not that I didn't know already, but ya manage ta surprise me more and more," he admitted with laughter, his dark eyes twinkling. "Alright, I'll help ya. You've already beaten me, so let's see how further ya can climb up."

A beaming expression was immediately on the young Angel's face as he nodded curtly. He knew he could count on Whitehorse. The man was a sensible person who cared deeply for his people. He would obviously make the choices that would protect them most.

"So, what's this plan of yers?" the old man suddenly asked.

Flynn hesitated for a moment, but decided against telling it to the other man.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather keep it as secret as possible. I doubt there would be anyone listening here, but I'm not going to take any chances. Besides, I will set it in motion very soon."

The white haired man huffed in light annoyance.

"Well, that's no fun, keepin' yer ally in the dark like that," he complained, though Flynn knew he was not really sincere.

The lieutenant stood from his chair and bowed his head to the headman.

"Thank you very much for accepting. Your help will be very precious. I'm also sorry, but I'll have to take my leave now, otherwise my captain will start wondering what I'm doing. I only ask that you be ready to travel to the capital with me when I will come get you the next time I come to the village. I won't be back until then."

Don Whitehorse merely nodded at his words. They exchanged farewells before Flynn exited the house to get his horse.

Everything was going smoothly. Now, the only thing left was to start up the plan.

* * *

Muffled clip-clops slowly made their way on the path leading back to the capital. Flynn was on his horse next to most of his squad's walking men, his captain at the head of the troops. Cheerful chatter could be heard among the knights at the victory they just experienced. However, the lieutenant was not sharing their enthusiasm. He stared at the horse attached to his own, following compliantly; or rather, he stared at the form attached on the animal's top in an uncomfortable position.

Yuri's head was dangling on one side of the horse, his long dark hair brushing the ground, while his feet were on the other side. His wrists and ankles were bidden with a tight rope while his mouth was gagged by a rag to prevent him from biting off his tongue when he would wake up. The blonde Angel shut his eyes tightly and turned his head in front of him, not wanting to watch his friend's state anymore. He did not like this. Did not like it one bit. He could not believe he went along with it. What the heck went through his mind when he accepted to do this? He should not have. What if something happened to Yuri when they would get back to the capital? What if Flynn was not able to protect him?

But what was done was done. The lieutenant could not go back in time. It was already too late; Yuri was in the Angels' hands. He would just have to make sure that nothing serious happened to the Demon. Flynn was just still shocked how he agreed to his friend's plan.

"_If Ryuku won't accept a peace treaty, then we'll have to force it on him. We have to find his weakness and play on it. If we do, then we might have a chance," Flynn said thoughtfully. _

_Yuri pondered over the words, his forehead creasing in concentration. It seemed finding a weakness to the general was not an easy task. As much as the lieutenant wanted to help his friend find something, the former barely knew the cruel Demon, and so even though he was trying to come up with ideas, he was a bit short on them. _

_"I'm sure we can find one," Flynn tried to encourage as he saw the dark haired Demon's face fall in discouragement. "There's bound to be one. Isn't there something that he can't afford to lose? I don't really know how things work in your country, but would he be keener on talking if we took something important from him?" the blonde questioned as he sat next to Yuri on his bed. _

_The Angel only realised the impact of his words when his friend's face illuminated and spoke up an idea. _

_"It's me!" he told in a soft whisper. _

_Flynn's eyes widened and he wished very hard he did not hear that. His hopes were crushed when Yuri continued. _

_"I'm his weakness. I'm his only child, his only guarantee of keeping his lineage safe. If I were not around anymore, shame would be brought on him because he would have no heir anymore. I can be used as money exchange." _

_Yuri had a smirk on his face as he stared ahead, surely imagining his father in a tight position. However, the lieutenant was not sharing his enthusiasm. Instead, he grabbed the sheets under his hands tightly, trying to calm the anxiety seizing his throat. He did not like that idea, did not like it one bit. It had so many flaws! So many things could turn out badly and, if they did, Flynn would never forgive himself for accepting. _

"_We can't do that," he whispered, looking away from the Demon. _

_The latter frowned and turned to his friend, unable to understand what was wrong with his plan. _

"_What? Why? Flynn, this is the best we can come up with! We have to try!" Yuri exclaimed, but it far from convinced the blonde who turned a hard and angry gaze mixed with worry at the raven haired male._

"_Have you even considered the impacts of the consequences, Yuri? This is dangerous! If we use you as money exchange, this means you'll be in the Angels' custody! Do you know what could happen to you? What if people here hurt you? I wouldn't be able to protect you all the time, lest I be taken for a traitor before I can convince everyone of bringing peace! And if it doesn't work on my side? What will they do to you, huh?" _

_It took every ounce of control for the lieutenant not to raise his tone as his body trembled violently. He could not believe Yuri even dared suggest putting himself in danger for their goal. Flynn simply could not accept it. _

_"And what about your father? You told me yourself, you're certainly not in the best of relationships. What if he decides that he doesn't want you back? What if our plan fails on that side? We'll have endangered you for nothing!"_

_As he ranted, Flynn missed the faint blush and uneasy expression on his friend's face, which were soon replaced with light mock as Yuri leaned the back of his head in his hands. _

"_What, you're that worried about me?" he joked lightly, hoping to ease the mood. _

_It did quite the opposite. The Angel glared at the raven haired male, his eyes holding such seriousness it took the Demon aback. _

"_Of course I am!" he roared as silently as possible. "What kind of person do you take me for? You're my best friend, Yuri! I don't want to endanger you!" _

_Embarrassment took a hold of Yuri's features a second time, but faded after a mere moment for annoyance and he huffed irritatingly. _

"_What happened to your resolve, then?" he reproached harshly. "What happened to the fact that we need to do everything in our power to bring peace? It's not like you to be so pussy, Flynn!" _

_The insult flared the other's anger, but the raven haired male ignored it. _

_"We swore we would bring peace, whatever the means. Right now, this is the only solution we've got; there's nothing else! You mean to tell me that you'd be ready to sacrifice everyone's happiness because you're a little worried for me, because you're scared that it might not work? Anything we'll try might not work, Flynn! That's why we've gotta try! We won't know until we do, until we've given it our all! I'm well aware of the dangers I'm putting myself in, but I don't care. I'll do everything to live in a world where you and I can be friends freely! But if you're not willing to work hard for it and be scared of uncertainties, then I guess I'll have to work alone," the Demon finished in a spat._

_He then turned his attention back on the Angel and saw how shaken the latter was, arms wrapped against himself. _

_Flynn was conflicted. He hated how undecided he felt at the moment. _

_"It's not that I don't have any resolve!" he retorted, closing his eyes tightly. "I just don't want something bad happening to you! If it did, I would never forgive myself, because it would mean I would not have been strong enough to protect you. And even if it brought peace, what would be the point then? Being unable to share that world without you would be too painful," the Angel explained his worries. _

_He could not believe how shaken he was. To say that Yuri had come in his room tonight for Flynn to reassure him and his resolve... Now, it was the Demon who was putting him back in place. It left a bitter taste in the blonde's mouth; not at Yuri, but at himself. _

"_What, so everyone's happiness doesn't count anymore?" the Demon reminded harshly and the bitter taste in the other's mouth only grew. _

_He half regretted his words now. _

_"Look, Flynn, I'm not gonna die." _

_This time, the long haired man's tone was gentler and, when the blonde looked up, he saw a resigned yet soft expression on his friend's features. _

_"You have to stop worrying so much for me. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to stop this war, even if it puts me in danger. You have to understand that. And I'm sure that, even though it doesn't show right now, you'd be willing to do the same. And as much as you hate this idea, we won't know if it'll work or not until we try. If it doesn't, we'll just find something else. We're strong, Flynn. We can manage just fine. _I_ can manage just fine." _

_The lieutenant sighed heavily. Yuri was right. They needed to put this plan in motion. It was the only one they had. Flynn could not refuse simply because he feared for his friend's safety. _

_Sometimes, the Angel admired Yuri's will to sacrifice himself for others. Despite the Demon's words, Flynn was not really sure he could be able to do that. Yuri was definitely more selfless than he would ever be. It brought a light smile on the knight's lips. Who would have thought that Yuri Lowell would teach him a lesson of humility? _

"_All right, we'll do it. But if anything happens here that turns really bad, I'm busting you out of here, understood?" the Angel agreed with his condition, to which Yuri rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement. _

_Now, the only thing left to do was to think of a plan that they would need to put in motion. _

It was how they came to agree that the next time both their brigades would fight, Flynn would capture Yuri. To the latter's damn, they knew it would be fairly easy not to fake their battle because the Angel was definitely stronger than his friend. Since the lieutenant would get to capture the Demon general's son himself, it would give the former an opportunity for an audience with the king of his own country. It would then be the best time to convince everyone in the high society to offer a peace treaty to their enemies.

This was also the reason why Flynn went to Don Whitehorse beforehand and asked for his help on the matter. The more trumps the blonde Angel had in hands, the better it would be for his case.

The hard part was not winning over Yuri, far from it. It was not convincing his men of bringing the Demon away instead of killing him on the spot either. Once Flynn explained it would be a great source of information since this particular enemy was the general's son, everyone in his brigade complied fairly easily. It was not even persuading Repede that everything would be all right for his master. The dog growled at the Angel with both betrayal and confusion when Flynn knocked down the long haired Demon, unsure if it should leap in to save its master or if it should stay on the side. The blonde turned sad but determined as he faced the animal, and voiced a very low '_It's okay, he'll be fine, I promise._' It was enough to calm Repede's anger and it whined instead as it stared at Yuri's form that was being taken away.

None of these were hard.

The hardest part was Schwann.

Or rather, the whole brigade. Once the Demon captain realised what was going on with his underling, his face fell into horror before it hardened into fury. Despite the fact that he was fighting against Duke, a newfound strength helped him gain the upper hand rather quickly. His movements quickened and he changed his strategy as he jumped backwards, putting distance between the two opponents so he could use his bow with more precision. It was the way Schwann fought at his best, and even if the Angel captain tried to cover the gap, an arrow was shot right into his side's flesh.

Flynn's eyes caught the scene and his commanding side immediately took over, covering the cold dread that died to seep in his veins. He barked to a few of his men to take care of their captain while the archer shouted orders of his own, demanding that his Demons bring Yuri back no matter what. By then, Flynn and the rest of his men fought the other troop with more fervour, stopping them from getting to the general's son. The blonde lieutenant reached Schwann who was making his way through everyone at a very fast speed, shooting arrows to anyone blocking his way. The now commanding Angel managed to either avoid or block with his shield each and every one of them and he arrived in front of the Demon captain, blocking his way.

From that moment, it was a fight to the death. Schwann's features were contorted in pure hatred as he stared at the instigator of his second lieutenant's demise. Despite his rage, Flynn was a match. He could not let the other man ruin their plan. They needed to do this if they wanted to bring peace. The young Angel wished it could be simple: that he could tell the raven haired captain it was all a setup and that Yuri would come back safely later. But of course, Schwann would never believe him and people around would hear. Flynn would immediately be labelled as a traitor. No, he would need to fight and he would stand his ground, making sure that Yuri was brought back with him to the capital.

Sword met dagger each time the small weapon reached for a vital point. The Demon was quick, but the lieutenant was used to such quickness. He fought the Don countless times, after all. The captain was rushing, impatient. His worry for Yuri made him restless and distracted him slightly. Flynn used this fact to his advantage. Whenever Schwann would run away to gain distance as well as to reach for his second lieutenant, the blonde Angel would follow him, keeping the short space between them. It unnerved the captain who attacked to every opened spot he could see. However, Flynn parried them with ease, pushing back the raven haired man at the same time.

At some point, the captain managed to graze his opponent's side and the latter hissed in pain, a hand now covering his wound. Schwann believed it would be enough to distract the lieutenant and put more of his attention on the path that would lead him to Yuri. He did not count on the fact that his enemy would ignore his wound and would stick his sword into his foot. A scream of pain crossed his teeth as he collapsed, unable to stand anymore. As Flynn released his weapon from its grip, Schwann quickly forced himself up with a push of his good foot, ignoring the pain, and took steps away in a defensive stance, analysing what he should do. Tenebrous night met fiery ocean as the Angel prepared yet another attack, but a deep and cold voice stopped them both.

"Let them be, Schwann."

The two pairs of eyes turned to the source, one in outrage, the other in horror. Ryuku was standing not too far from them, an uncaring expression gracing his features.

"What? You can't be serious, Ryuku-taishou?" the raven haired captain demanded to his general, face contorted with both rage and pain as Flynn observed them from the side, too shocked to move.

He could not believe what he was hearing. Ryuku wanted to abandon his own son! They did not even really start their plan and already the blonde lieutenant knew it could not work. If that cold hearted Demon did not care about his own flesh and blood, what would assure them that Yuri would truly be the general's weakness, that he would truly be useful as exchange money for a peace treaty?

Ryuku's features hardened at his captain's questioning of his orders.

"I have sounded the retreat, Schwann. Do not make me repeat myself," he told harshly and Schwann clenched his teeth as infuriation shined in his night blue orbs.

At the same time the general spoke, a bell rang on the Demons' side and voices cried out for retreat. Despite that, the dark haired captain seemed tempted to disobey his superior as he stared once more at Flynn, but then resignation replaced everything. It was clear he had no choice but to obey, and so he called out to his men to stop the fighting and go back.

At that moment, Flynn turned his attention back on his own men while the Demons retreated. He saw how at an advantage his own troop was, pushing back the enemy with fieriness he barely knew them. Soon, all Demons were gone and the Angels were left alone, crying victory. Flynn would have allowed himself a sigh of relief and a light smile if it was not for the worry gnawing at his insides. He still could not believe the general's words. What would they do if their plan failed? What would happen to Yuri? The young lieutenant hid everything behind his usual seriousness and gave out his orders. They were to go back to the capital after making sure that captain Duke was all right.

Their superior's wound was not too serious and, once it was bandaged, he was able to stand. He would need rest for a couple of days, but at least, he would manage to make the ride back to the capital on his own horse. The knights told their captain of Flynn's exploits, relating that it would have been easy for the lieutenant to kill the enemy captain if it was not for the fact that they fled. Duke was impressed and told his underling just so, but the concerned one barely managed to give a half-hearted smile and a nod before disappearing back to his own horse, giving the excuse that he wanted to check on their prisoner.

He was not in the mood to be proud of his accomplishments. He especially would not have been proud of killing Schwann; the man seemed to be sensible and on the battlefield only because he had no choice, just like Yuri and Flynn. Besides, murdering his friend's captain that the long haired Demon held in high esteem would have made him feel all the more guilty. Oh, how he wished that their plan was going to work.

When they arrived to the capital, they were welcomed with a curious crowd. A messenger was sent earlier to the king to brief him on the recent events, and it seemed that news travelled even faster among the people. As they entered the castle, two knights took care of the prisoner to bring him in the dungeons. Flynn wanted to follow them, but a servant came to meet him and his captain, announcing that King William was awaiting the both of them.

The blonde's eyes widened, not believing things would go so fast, and also protested about Duke's presence, suggesting that his superior should go rest instead. However, the captain stopped him and assured he would hold on for the meeting. Flynn threw a last glance at his friend's disappearing form, hoping very much he would be fine, before he followed the servant and his captain to the throne room. When they arrived, he did not expect to see not only the sovereign, but also commandant Alexei standing at his side. Flynn and Duke both bowed in front of their ruler. The latter harboured a proud smile and his turquoise eyes – so much like his children's – twinkled as he stared at the lieutenant.

"Flynn Scifo. Knight at age fifteen, lieutenant at seventeen, and now barely eighteen, yet with so many accomplishments few ever made," the country's leader detailed while Flynn kept a neutral face, unsure if pride or embarrassment should take over. "I have heard so many good things about you, lad. You certainly did not disappoint any since you joined the knights. It seems I was right to put much faith in you," the king continued and, this time, light pink shaded the youngest man's cheeks.

"Your highness is giving me too much praise," Flynn humbly replied, staring directly at his king, hands behind his straight back, chin held high.

William chuckled and stood slowly, approaching the object of his attention with nonchalance.

"At ease, my boy," the sovereign permitted and his underling relaxed slightly, his arms now on each of his sides. "And you are too humble. I am not giving too much praise. I am merely stating the facts Duke and Alexei related to me about you. You certainly deserve the respect everyone is showing you, including mine."

The king was now standing right in front of Flynn, a smile gracing his lips. The lieutenant stared at the features and hair resembling so much Ioder's, but in an older fashion. The father and son were so much alike in so many aspects; physically wise, but also personality wise. This was how a true ruler should be: kind and just.

"You've done a good job, my boy," William congratulated in a soft tone and Flynn finally permitted himself a smile of his own.

"Thank you, sire," he whispered gratefully as his interlocutor gently patted his shoulder in an affectionate gesture.

The latter then turned slightly towards the commandant who stayed on the side of the throne.

"Alexei told me you were almost about to beat a captain," the king exclaimed, impressed, and Flynn could swear he could hear the grin in the ruler's voice. "That is one heck of an exploit!"

But the lieutenant shook his head at those words.

"He was distracted and nervous. I merely gained the advantage because of that. Besides, I wasn't able to beat him in the end."

He was not sure he wanted praises for this. He never wanted to kill Schwann, after all.

"Even distracted, a captain is still strong, alert to his surroundings, and hard to beat for any ordinary soldier. The fact that you could exploit such weakness out of him means you have grown much stronger and to his level."

This time, Alexei's voice was the one to fill their ears and the lieutenant turned surprised eyes to the commandant.

"I saw myself how you fought against him. You are quick, precise and skilful, and I am certainly not the only one to think so. You have trained hard to get to the level you are now, so do not degrade yourself so."

The light grey haired man's face was neutral, his tone matter-of-fact, but Flynn felt his chest warm at the words. He was feeling his goal within arm's reach, as though the only thing left to do was stretch his arms and grab it. His blue orbs travelled back to the king who was flashing him a huge grin.

"Your leading skills are also to be envied."

The youngest Angel turned his attention on his captain who was giving one of his very rare smiles.

"You have charisma and our men would be ready to follow you to hell, I'm pretty sure. You know how to give out your orders for them to give their maximum strength and you take care of each and every one of them. You have the true characteristics of a leader."

Flynn's eyes widened and excitement filled his stomach. The way they were all speaking... it could not be what he was hoping for, could it?

"And on top of that, you think of a strategy to bring back the Demon general's son. The real spirit of a strategist, would you not think so, Captain Flynn Scifo?" the king suddenly said with amusement lacing his tone.

The lieutenant stopped breathing at that moment as he turned his attention back on his sovereign. For a moment, he truly believed he was dreaming this scene and that he would wake up in his bed in the following instants. But his surroundings never changed and the grin that was thrown his way was still much present in his line of view. He was not dreaming.

"My lord?" he breathed ever so softly, as if to make sure that it was not an error.

King William chuckled and walked back to his throne.

"Would you not like that? Your very own brigade to command, prestige among the society... From the way you have been working, I am pretty sure that it is something you are striving for," the ruler trailed off.

Flynn gulped, already feeling flustered by everything that was coming in a rush. But then, determination took over and he straightened his back, gaze staring unwaveringly at the king.

"Yes. It would be a huge honour, sire," Flynn declared, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice.

He was being named captain. He could scarcely believe it! He was one step closer to his goal and it would be so much easier to achieve it now!

"I'm glad to hear that! If you'd told me otherwise, I could've said you were lying. Your eyes betray how thrilled the idea makes you," William pointed out and the lieutenant-soon-to-be-captain glanced away for a brief moment. "I'm glad you're accepting. I've been thinking we were a bit short on the leading part and Alexei here seemed to agree with me. With three captains, we'll gain the same advantage the Demons have. Smaller brigades will also be best for each of you to lead."

The commandant nodded at the statement.

"Of course, there will be a mass held for your new title. Plans have already been made for the day after tomorrow. The sooner we give you your new title officially, the better."

This would add to the things Flynn had been planning to do in the next few days, but it was worth it. Captain. He could not believe he was named captain. This was a dream come true!

The lieutenant looked back at his sovereign who was speaking once more.

"Well, now that this is settled, I've been meaning to ask you something, my boy," the king trailed off. "I'm rather curious as to why you've been working so hard to gain those titles. You insisted at the age of fifteen to become a knight and, since then, you only accelerated in promotions. I'm thinking there's a goal behind it all, am I wrong?"

That was it. This was Flynn's chance to finally speak about the peace!

"If I may, my lord, before I answer your question, I would have a request," the youngest man said with resolutions, his whole body irradiating how much he wanted this request to be answered.

King William raised an intrigued eyebrow, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, and motioned for the knight to continue.

"I need to speak of an important matter in front of you and the members of the council. This is the first part of my goal and I would rather speak of the rest in front of everyone. I know I am bold, especially when you have barely given me new titles. I'm not doing this to show any disrespect, on the contrary. It's just that this matter is becoming urgent and I would need to speak about it very soon."

The ruler seemed taken aback a little, but was not angered in the least as he replied.

"Now I'm even more curious. I might not be able to gather the entire council until at least four or five days, however," he warned.

Flynn shook his head lightly.

"It would be fine that way. I need some time to gather a few things and prepare myself. And since there will be the mass the day after tomorrow, four or five days will be perfect for everything I need to do."

The Angel's leader nodded.

"Very well. I will send a servant to you when the exact time will be decided. Until then, take care of yourself, lad."

Flynn bowed briefly and, along with Duke, he took his leave from the sovereign and commandant. He then parted ways with his captain and went in the direction of the kitchens where he grabbed a quick meal that he brought away on a platter. He did not have much time, but he would at least make sure that his friend was all right. As he reached the entrance to the dungeons, he saw a knight of his brigade guarding the way. The lieutenant went to him and handed him the platter.

"Take this to the prisoner. I want him fed and kept well because I need him alive. Am I clear?"

His underling nodded. Satisfied, the blonde knight left quickly to take care of other urgent business. He wished he could go see how his friend was faring and if he would be all right, but sadly, everything was thrown into motion and he did not have the time to do so at the moment. He would go when the excitement would die down.

For now, he had a peace treaty to work on, for both Yuri's and his sake.

* * *

The following days were filled from morning to evening without even a moment to rest. And when Flynn was finally able to hit the bed somewhere very late in the night, he immediately slept like a log, to be awakened early the next morning by the rising sun. He never got time to visit Yuri, having to prepare himself for the ceremony that would be held at the cathedral. Not that he did not try many times, but each moment he did, something or someone suddenly came up and he had to rethink his schedule. It killed him not to know how the Demon was doing, but at least, he took comfort in the fact that he asked a knight to take care of him.

He was given a new uniform for his new position: light blue and white were now the colours clothing his entire body. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt under a long sleeveless tunic stopping at his thighs and held by a thick white belt, as well as black pants. His shoulders, arms and legs were clad with silvery armour serving as pad shoulders, gloves and boots. A blue cloak embroidered in white designs proclaiming his new title and separated in its middle from his upper back landed below his knees.

Aside from the various trying on sessions of his new uniform, the lieutenant-soon-to-be-captain had a few rituals he needed to take care of, such as confessing to one of the priests in the cathedral, praying alone for a few hours straight, fasting the entire day before the mass, and so on. It was ridiculous and Flynn could not, for the love of him, understand their use, but he never questioned anything and took it all in one stride.

The mass in itself went by quickly. The ceremony was not so different from the two previous ones. The bishop purified him in the exact same way, calling out for God's protection – or so he thought he understood for everything was in the ancient language – and just like the first time, the king was the one to end the ceremony. The only different element was that the ruler bestowed a new sword to his surprised youngest captain. Wide sapphires stared at the beautiful blade offered in Flynn's hands.

It was a marvellous work of art, something he had never seen before. The weapon's hilt was long, slim and of a pure snowy white, but stretched out in four blue curves, two on each side, set with yellow orbs on their edge. The blade could not be differentiated from its hilt and was of the unexpected sky colour. It was the same as his new uniform and the young Angel understood it had been forged expressly for him. The gesture touched him deeply. He would make sure to treasure this weapon. He swore to himself that it would not slay and kill any human, and would only serve for peace.

The ceremony ended, but Flynn was far from free. Now that it was over, he could concentrate entirely on his own cause. When the king's servant announced to him that the meeting would take place in two days, the new captain did not waste any more time. He first met with Estellise and Ioder. They decided on the best course of action for the meeting. They exchanged point of views, arguments, and everything else that would help Flynn's speech.

After that, the blonde knight travelled back to the villages near the border. It was time to get Don Whitehorse. Just as settled, the headman was ready to follow the young captain back to the capital, leaving his village in the care of his right hand man. As they travelled back, the blonde briefed his elder with the situation: how he had captured the general's son and had the intention of using him in exchange for a peace treaty. The Don was rather impressed, commenting that it might actually work. It boosted the young Angel's confidence and he tried to hope that the white haired man was right.

They arrived late that evening, but Don Whitehorse was still met with Estellise and Ioder who greeted him with high respect. The old man was as respectful to the two teenagers, but in his own cocky way that only reminded Flynn of Yuri. An amused smile briefly graced his lips before he showed the place where Whitehorse would be staying, along with the two siblings. They explained that the king himself was not able to come greet the headman because he was actually kept in the dark. The trio wanted to keep the effect of surprise that the Don would bring.

Of course, there was the possibility that King William hear of his presence through the rumours circulating among the people living in the castle, but the headman's presence would still have a huge impact if nothing was told officially.

It was only on the afternoon of the fourth day that Flynn was finally able to breathe a little. Immediately, the image of his friend rotting in jail came to mind and the young captain guiltily realised he was not able to visit him at least once. How was Yuri? He must be bored at this hour! Not that the blonde could have done something about it, he had just been too busy until now and the many times he _tried_ to visit ended up in failure. Still, it did not stop him from feeling culpability. But now that he had time off, he could remedy to it and check on the Demon. Considering the time, Flynn decided to first visit the kitchen in order to get his friend a meal before he headed to the dungeons.

He noticed something was off when he realised that the door leading to the dungeons was unlocked. It was supposed to be kept locked. A light scowl appearing on his forehead, the blonde put away his key and opened the door to proceed in climbing down the stairs. The more he went down, the more his body felt the temperature drop drastically. Anxiety started gnawing the captain's insides. He knew that the dungeons were a cold place, but it never was that icy. And yet, here he was, his body trembling strongly because of the low temperature.

When he reached his destination, it did not take long for Flynn to find Yuri's cell; it was the one right in front of the stairs. And when the Angel's eyes lied on his friend's form, he almost dropped the tray he was holding to the ground.

"Yuri?" he called out, his voice holding an edge of worry.

The Demon was currently in a sitting position, his back to the wall, his knees against his chest and his hands securely held between. He was unmoving except for the occasional trembling of his body now turned white. His lips were slightly bluish and it was no wonder: someone had removed the majority of his clothes, leaving only something to cover his intimate parts. That was not all; the man was gagged, as expected, but he was also blindfolded and mufflers covered his ears to cut all sound. It was no surprise that he did not react to Flynn's presence – if he was still conscious.

Shaking, the blonde put the tray down on a table and frantically searched for the keys to his friend's cell. It took him a couple of times to unlock the door when he found them and he cursed as he tried to calm himself. Yuri would be fine; he had to be fine...

Who was he trying to fool?

When he finally managed to get rid of the obstacle laying between the two of them, Flynn rushed to Yuri's side. His fingers brushed his friend's freezing shoulder, but the mere gesture sent the other flying as he cowered away from the touch, a muffled whimper escaping the cloth in his mouth. Trembling of fright seized his body and his face seemed to contort in pain as he became withdrawn. That's when the blonde noticed dried blood on the other's arms as well as fresh one now sipping down on his skin from his cuffed wrists. Horror grabbed the Angel's heart and he approached more slowly, carefully reaching for the mufflers without touching Yuri anywhere else. He spread them from the Demon's ears and immediately whispered soothing words once he knew that his friend could hear him.

"Shhh. It's okay, Yuri, it's just me. It's Flynn."

Despite his reassuring tone, the long haired man did not seem to entirely recognize him. It did not discourage the captain who attempted to get through to his friend, never stopping to speak as he carefully reached for the gag that he unfolded.

"Come on Yuri, talk to me. I'm here now, it's going to be all right."

"F-Flynn?" his friend's voice was husky, as though he had not spoken in days.

He must not have drank or eaten much in that time either. Rage was slowly beginning to replace the worry he had been feeling. Who had been crazy enough to _dare_ hurt his friend like that? Flynn had specifically told that knight to take care of Yuri. What happened? Was he the one to torture the Demon in such a horrible manner? He would make sure to make whoever was responsible pay for making his friend suffer.

"Yeah, it's me. It's all right, Yuri. I won't hurt you," Flynn whispered gently, his fingers lightly caressing the other's hair in a calming motion.

However, the Demon snapped his head in another direction, his body cowering away.

"D-did you hear that?" Yuri questioned with panic.

The Angel turned his head in the same direction, alert, but realised that there was nothing after a while and he put his attention back on the raven haired male.

"Yuri, there was no noise," he answered softly.

The Demon whimpered again in pain and Flynn gazed worryingly at the bleeding wrists.

"Hold still. I'll remove your blindfold," he instructed and unfolded the cloth.

Yuri kept his eyes closed at first, but he slowly opened them, trying to adjust to the light he had not seen in days. Thankfully, it was not very bright in the dungeons, so it was easy for his irises to get accustomed. His breathing was becoming hard because of his hurting wrist and the cold seeping through his entire body. The captain looked around, trying to spot his friend's clothes. He saw them outside the cell, of course. He just hoped that the key to his handcuffs was also near.

"Hold on just a little more, Yuri. I'll get rid of these as soon as I can."

The blonde then stood up in order to gather the clothes in his arms, and then proceeded in grabbing every key he could find. He laid everything on the floor next to the Demon, except for the other's shirt that he securely wrapped around his shoulders and arms, but before he did anything else, he needed to get rid of this unending iciness. It was not a normal cold, so a device must have been installed somewhere.

He exited the cramp space a second time, searching for anything out of place. His gaze finally landed on a weird box and he immediately recognized a blastia in its center. That was where the cold was coming from. In a furious strike, he slashed the machine in half and sparkles crackled. It did not remove the cold, but at least none would be produced anymore and the room would return to a normal temperature eventually.

"Yuri, I'll leave for a few minutes, but I'll be back soon. I need to get supplies to treat your wounds and covers to warm you up. So don't worry when you'll hear someone come back, I promise it will only be me. All right?"

The other barely made a noise of acknowledgement. His eyes were closed and his head was resting against the wall. His skin was so pale and his lips so blue that it worried the captain deeply. He needed to be quick! He left the dungeons in a hurry and ran to his room, ignoring the odd looks thrown his way. He rummaged through the supplies in his cabinet, taking everything that would seem useful. Then, he went to his wardrobe and grabbed a few thick blankets and a change of clothes he kept for colder times. He would need much to help Yuri regain warmth.

Flynn returned to his friend's side. He was careful to announce himself not to startle the Demon who was, understandably, in a very weary state. The young captain helped his friend put the pants and warm socks on, then after removing the cold shirt, wrapped one of the blankets around his shoulders and arms, rubbing them for a little while. As gently as he could not to provoke any pain, he next examined the cuffs' keyhole before he detailed each key he brought. He did not have much, but he hoped one of them would work.

The first one he tried out did not even enter the hole and the second could not be turned. Thankfully, the Angel was lucky on the third key and a click resounded. Slowly, carefully, he removed the cuffs, realising with dread that spikes were entering the flesh each time the arms were moved. They pierced it so deeply that Flynn had to be very careful, and even so, the Demon hissed, groaned, and squirmed in absolute suffering. It pained the young knight to see his friend hurting so much. He never stopped uttering soothing words, trying to comfort him.

Once the cuffs were finally removed, the Angel did not waste a single minute. He immediately seized a towel and plunged it into the bowl of water he brought to wash the profusely bleeding wounds. He cautiously dabbed the cloth on the wounds, but the reaction was immediate: Yuri started to squirm again, trying to remove his wrist from the pain the washing provoked, whines crossing his lips. If he continued, Flynn would not be able to take care of the injuries properly.

The latter threw a worried glance at his friend, feeling the rage at the person responsible for his friend's demise. This was not how Yuri usually acted. The Demon was cocky and stubborn. He would usually hide everything he felt behind a poker face and mockery. But now, that usual gleam of life in his onyx orbs was gone, replaced by a delirious one. Being cut from most of his senses was bound to make him react differently. Damn it!

"Yuri, calm down," he whispered with softness and placed a hand on the long haired man's shoulder.

The latter jumped, but as the Angel kept talking, he relaxed slightly. By then, with prudent movements, Flynn shifted Yuri's position and brought him securely into his arms, making sure to stop every moment the other seemed on the verge of panicking. Each time the captain hushed him gently and his friend would calm down slightly. Flynn was finally able to place the Demon's back against his chest, his legs on each side of the raven haired male, an arm wrapped securely around the other's waist.

That was when Yuri began to truly relax at last. The blonde took the opportunity and carried his washing on. The water in his bowl soon turned a deep crimson, but at least, the bleeding had died down. It gave the captain the chance to apply ointments on the sore wrists. This time, the Demon did not react much. In the comfort of his friend's arms, he was now half-asleep. With a sad smile, Flynn took advantage of that fact, glad that Yuri was not feeling much pain now.

He disinfected the injuries and bandaged them securely. When he was done, Flynn removed the blanket over the long haired man's shoulders in order for him to put on his friend the simple black long-sleeved shirt he brought along. He was careful with his movements and made sure not to hurt the other's wrists. By then, he took most of the covers he fetched and wrapped Yuri in them, making sure to cover his head as well, before he rubbed the other's arms and back in tenderness. The Demon's skin was still too pale and his lips too blue. The captain would not be surprised to learn that his friend had hypothermia. He seemed to have been exposed to this cold for quite a long time, after all. Flynn was just glad that no part of Yuri's body had frostbites. The Angel was not sure he would have been able to help otherwise.

As he helped Yuri heat up, the latter shifted in the blonde's arms, moving so that they were now chest to chest. The Demon grabbed a handful of Flynn's tunic, rested his head in the captain's neck and wrapped his legs around the other's waist, seeking more of his friend's warmth.

For a while, Flynn did not move, completely shocked at the sudden shift in position. His cheeks reddened and his heart beat faster, which only fuelled his embarrassment because he was sure Yuri could hear it. But even if he did, the long haired man did not show any signs of recognition. Instead, he merely murmured a soft "M'cold," which snapped the Angel out of his daze. A determined expression crossed the latter's features and he resumed his rubbing. It was normal for Yuri to press himself against Flynn: it was vital. It was not the time to be overly conscious about it.

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I'll make you warm again."

If only he'd come sooner. If only he had not listened to anyone who had come to get him each time he went to visit Yuri. Then maybe his friend would not be in such a horrid state. The captain suddenly realised that the other's breathing was too low and even, and anxiety took over. He gently nudged his friend as he continued to rub his limbs.

"Hey, Yuri, you can't fall asleep. Talk to me instead."

The Demon groaned and protested, burying his face even more in the blonde's neck.

"Let me sleep," Yuri mumbled in a slur.

Flynn shook the other's body a bit more, all the while being careful to be gentle.

"I can't let you do that, Yuri. If you fell asleep, it could be very bad in your current state. I need you to stay awake. Talk to me."

His friend did not answer him and with a frown, the Angel moved the other's head to check on him and make sure he did not fall asleep. Flynn did not expect Yuri to startle and suddenly struggle in his embrace, trying to pry himself away. His eyes were wide and frantically moving around the cell before he forced them shut, covering his ears with his hands. He was panting distraughtly and, as Flynn observed him, the latter knew it could not be good for the Demon's body. So much stress would only provoke the cold blood of his external limbs to reach warmer blood in his vital points.

"Yuri..." the captain softly called out, attempting to bring back his friend into his safe embrace, but the other shook his head.

"Shut up! I told you to leave me alone!" the long haired man yelled, shocking the blonde.

But the latter knew the words were not directed at him when the Demon continued.

"I'm sorry, alright?" His tone lowered into barely a whisper. "I didn't have a choice. I'm forced to do it. I'm sorry, I'm... really sorry."

Yuri's voice broke and so did he. Sobs erupted from his lips and, this time, Flynn was able to pull him back into an embrace without the Demon struggling. The Angel's friend was delirious again, and it provoked haunting memories of painful acts. The captain closed his eyes tightly in sorrow as he slowly rocked the raven haired male, hating those sounds that should never have come out of his cocky and strong best friend.

"Shhh, Yuri. Calm down. There's no one here that holds anything against you. There's no one here except me," Flynn soothingly pointed out, stroking the other's ebony strands. "You're safe, Yuri. No one wants you harm right now. I'm the only one here and you're completely safe in my arms."

Without much realising what he was doing, the Angel pressed his lips on the top of his friend's head. Before he could ponder about it, however, he pushed the thought in a distant corner of his mind for later analysis. Right now, only Yuri mattered and he would make sure he would put his sole attention on the latter.

The trembling that had seized the Demon's body slowly subsided and, soon, he was back to his unmoving position as he was before his agitation. Flynn was on the verge of reminding him not to fall asleep despite his obvious tiredness, but was saved from it when Yuri spoke up.

"Flynn, I'm... I'm messed up."

A low bitter chuckle followed the statement and the captain knew that his friend was having a flash of lucidity. It reassured him and he squeezed the Demon just a bit tighter to show him how relieved he was to hear his 'usual' attitude. The raven haired male returned the squeeze and grabbed a handful of the captain's clothes tightly.

"Yeah, you are," Flynn teased with a light amused smile.

A mock offended scoff resounded, but Yuri did not move, enjoying the most warmth he could sap from the other's body.

"But it's not your fault. I'm sorry, Yuri. If I'd visited sooner, I would've been able to help you. You wouldn't have to go through that ordeal for four whole days. I should've protected you better; it was my job after all."

Guilt laced the blonde's tone as he held his best friend, regretting the many opportunities he did not take to visit.

A small laugh emitted from the other's lips snapped the Angel's attention back on Yuri.

"Moron," he amicably insulted without seeing the other's annoyed gaze. "It's not your fault. You were busy and you couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself when I'm not even blaming you," the long haired man chastised kindly.

Flynn heaved a sigh, but smiled warmly in the end. Count on Yuri to make him feel better so quickly with just a few words. However, the captain's expression soon returned to seriousness as he stared at the stone wall in front of him.

"Yuri, what happened?" he questioned softly, obviously inquiring about who did such a thing to the Demon.

The latter instantly became rigid in his friend's arms and his limbs began to shake once more. The blonde felt the other's mouth open to attempt an answer, but only hesitant syllables left his mouth. Flynn knew it was too soon to speak about it, the torture still too fresh in Yuri's memories. It would be best for him to find the knight he had put in charge of Yuri and ask him directly.

"Okay, shhh... I'm sorry, it's too soon to ask you that. I'll find out on my own, it's not a problem," the Angel reassured, rocking the raven haired male's body with gentleness. "Let's speak of something else."

Flynn was glad when Yuri's body relaxed again. He did not want his friend to go into shock, and so he started speaking about other subjects, starting by briefing the Demon on the recent events of the last four days, all the while making sure that his friend spoke, proving that he was not falling asleep. The dark haired man congratulated him for his new title, which made the captain embarrassed for a few seconds, but he soon regained himself and spoke of the meeting that was to be held with the council on the next he exhausted everything he needed to say about the subject, the blonde continued with fond memories that both boys shared.

While they conversed, Yuri relapsed a few times. He was either hearing or seeing things and was instantly cowering away when it happened. However, Flynn always managed to get the Demon to calm down and bring him back into his arms where it was warm and cozy.

After a few hours, when Yuri's shivering died down, the captain examined the former. He was glad to see that colours had returned to his skin and his lips were now a nicer shade of pink. The Angel's blue irises lingered on the other's mouth, staring at the pulpous and inviting lips. He only realised what he was doing when the Demon tiredly teased him about staring for too long and Flynn had to do his best to keep the blush that threatened to overtake his cheeks down. He ignored the wild beats of his heart in his ears and slowly detached himself from Yuri.

The latter whined at the loss of his heat source and the captain smiled apologetically. He explained that he needed to take care of a few things, but that he would be back as soon as he could with something to eat for the dark haired man. After all, the meal he'd brought earlier had been left untouched and it would be a bit cruel to feed Yuri with cold food.

"Take that time to get some sleep," Flynn advised.

As he stood, he grabbed the few covers left on the floor. He spread two of them on the floor in a semblance of a mattress and folded a third to serve as a pillow. By then, the Angel turned to Yuri and ran a hand in the long and soft dark strands, giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. It's the best I can give you."

Yuri shook his head.

"It's fine. Don't worry about me."

He then shooed the captain with a wave of his hand and, with a last lingering glance, the latter left the cell with the promise of coming back later to make sure that the Demon would be fine.

* * *

The doors leading to the knights' gathering room slammed open and a figure strode inside. Everyone went still and quiet and each pair of eyes landed on the furious young captain who made his grand entrance. Flynn's deep pools were scanning the room with a hard expression and his anger emanated from him in waves, almost scaring a major part of the warriors already there. It was rare to see the ever so calm and collected lieutenant in such a boiling state.

"Where is the knight I have put in charge of the prisoner?" his booming voice demanded and everyone else glanced away, trying to find who he could possibly be talking about.

A timid body suddenly stood from its chair and shyly made its way through the crowd, approaching the captain. When he was next to his superior, the called out knight seemed very little compared to the blonde captain, even though they were almost the same height, Flynn being just a bit taller.

Despite the fact that the captain found the person he was looking for, turning his wrath to that single human, silence was still looming in the room and every stare was in their direction, curiosity gripping at each single soul. Flynn noticed immediately. He was not one to reprimand his men in public, and so he motioned for the knight to follow him outside. When the doors closed behind them, chatters exploded, the same subject on the tip of everyone's tongue: what happened to make Captain Flynn so furious?

It took a few moments for the blonde Angel to collect himself, not wanting to yell at the knight who looked so miserable, it was obvious he could not have hurt Yuri. Still, his tone was cold and reproachful when he finally spoke up.

"What happened?! Four days ago, I asked you to take care of the prisoner; to feed him and make sure he would be all right! Do you have any idea the state I found him in? What did you do?"

The underling's eyes widened in shock at the news and he fidgeted.

"I- I'm sorry, captain. I was about to do as you told, really, but then Councillor Garista came to me and told me he would gladly take care of the prisoner. He also told me there would be no need for me to come to the dungeons anymore. I merely followed orders, captain, I swear!" the knight stuttered in explanations, badly hoping he would not get punished for what he did.

At the revelation of who the culprit was, Flynn's face darkened and he violently shoved his fist into the wall next to him, cursing loudly, making the guard jump out of his skin. He should have known, Flynn should definitely have known! Who else but that sick bastard of the Council could take pleasure in torturing people in such a twisted way?

"I understand," the captain's words were even, just like his expression, but they also held so much bitterness, it was even scarier than his previous display of anger.

His gaze fell on the other knight who fidgeted once more.

"I'm sorry for lashing at you when it was not your fault. However, from now on, I want you to guard the entrance of the dungeons. I don't want anyone, Councillors included, to enter that place. If anyone tries to force their way in, just send them to me, I'll take care of them."

Relief washed on the knight's face and he nodded quickly, glad to have gotten away so easily. Not that it was his fault in the first place, but seeing such an enraged Flynn could only make one believe he was in deep trouble.

The captain watched his underling flee from his spot to his new job and, when he was out of view, the blonde's features hardened. It was time to pay a visit to that damn man and make sure he was not to touch a single hair on his friend's body again.

He strode down the hallways, ignoring anyone in his way that bowed to him in respect. He was focused solely on that person and he would not pay attention to anything else until he was done with this business. Yuri should be a priority over everything else.

The captain came to a halt in front of a single wooden door on which he knocked rather harshly. A voice he hated with all his might invited him to come in. The door was opened and closed calmly, but the rage was clear in every fibre of Flynn's being. And yet, when Garista's eyes landed on the newcomer, it did not seem to impress him. On the contrary, a cat-like smirk stretched his thin lips as he stared at the blond knight with evident mockery in his stance. The Councillor laid his quill back on his desk and folded his hands together, leaning his chin on them while his elbows were used as support thanks to the desk.

"Ah, Captain Scifo! What a surprise! It certainly has been a while we have seen each other. You are well, I hope?" his honeyed voice reached Flynn's ears, to whom it took every ounce of willpower not to show any signs of rage and weakness.

"Do not toy with me, Garista," the young blonde spat, already cutting to the chase. His fists clenched. "What have you done to the prisoner?"

The smirk on the other's lips only widened as he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Judging by your presence here, I would say you already know the details to what I have done to him," he explained with amusement lacing his tone.

He started and frowned, however, when two hands slammed violently on his desk.

"I said do not toy with me!" Flynn almost yelled, feeling his grasp on his control slowly loosening. "You understood very well what I meant! Why did you hurt the prisoner? No one asked you to do it, I never gave orders for that!"

"Hmph! As if I'd follow orders of a measly captain," Garista scrunched his nose in disgust, but was replaced once more with his previous sneer. "Besides, is it not why you brought a war prisoner of such importance? I mean, the general's son could give us so much useful information. I have found that psychological torture works better, and so I, in all my generosity, spared you the task of dirtying your hands. Should you not be grateful instead?"

The grey eyes jeered the captain, dared him to utter taboo subjects such as taking care of Demons. The short haired man shook with fury. That man was _sick_! Flynn knew Garista enjoyed torturing others, but now that he spoke so calmly of having done it on Yuri, the young captain could only despise the Councillor, wishing him sufferings a thousand times worst.

"No, Councillor, I did not bring the general's son to torture him about information. I had other plans in mind, and it involved him being healthy both physically and mentally. But of course, you had to ruin that because you did not consult me or Captain Duke!" Flynn reproached, surprised himself how calmly the words exited his mouth.

The sneer became a scowl.

"Your pity over those scums will bring your downfall, Scifo. Those ideals of yours can never be accepted among our society. I could easily report your traitorous little acts. No one would want of a conspirator captain."

At that, the short haired male laughed in amusement, confusing the Councillor.

"I'm sorry, but I doubt that. Everything is already set in motion, Councillor. Tomorrow, my ideals should be in arms reach and more than obtainable, do not worry about me."

On those words, Flynn turned around, ready to leave. However, Garista stood from his chair, an enraged expression painted on his features. He was obviously not pleased by the turn out of events. A strained smirk stretched his lips as he spoke to the young captain.

"You know, unfortunate accidents could so easily happen. Just like that poor girl you had taken a liking to, remember?"

Flynn froze in place, shock all over his face. Memories immediately flooded as he recalled about the female Demon Garista once forced him to whip. After that event, the knight was not able to forget about her and leave her to die, and so each time he was at the castle, he went to treat her and bring her food every day to make sure she would be all right.

At first, she refused his help vehemently, not touching the food offered. She was distrustful and Flynn could not blame her. Still, he always stayed a while and spoke of various things. She mostly never responded back, but with time, she opened up slightly and started eating the meals. When he would look at her, the Angel would instantly think about a certain dark haired male he knew too much. Her purplish dark hair was similar and so was her cocky attitude, he discovered. It was painful each time he thought about it, but the knight could never bring himself to stop seeing her.

But then, one day, as he came back from the battlefield, Flynn went to the dungeons as usual with a tray of food. Instead of being greeted by her now arrogant smile and inquiries of the world outside, he was met by a livid and still body. Her eyes were closed and her limbs completely limp, her stomach not moving to indicate she could be breathing. From the weird violet traces on her neck, the Angel understood she had been poisoned. Considering only three people ever came to this place and that two of them were on the battlefield – Barbos and himself – it only left one person.

Flynn was devastated, but he never could do anything about it. He was a mere lowly knight with no authority over anybody. There could also be no justice; who would want to punish Garista for getting rid of an enemy? No, Flynn was left with no option other than pray the female Demon for forgiveness and work harder to get promoted. Then, he would make sure to make the Councillor pay.

The young captain saw himself spin on his heels, saw himself stride to Garista and grab him by the collar before slamming him in the wall. This would bring so much satisfaction, especially now that he threatened Yuri's life! But Flynn stopped himself on time and inhaled deeply, not entering the other's game. He had to stay calm if he did not want the long haired blonde accusing him of harassment in front of everyone the next day. The captain threw a hateful glance at the Councillor.

"It will not happen. I'll put knights in charge of guarding the dungeons and the prisoner so that no one approaches him anymore, whatever their rank may be," Flynn explained collectedly.

Without another word, he exited the room, leaving a frustrated Garista inside. The youngest man had won this fight and he was proud. Now, he only needed to reproduce such victory on the morrow's meeting.

For now, however, he would go fetch another knight to help survey the dungeon's entrance, and then he would get another meal for Yuri who more than needed nutrients in his body. He had not eaten much in days, after all, and it could not be good for his health. Flynn just hoped his friend would not get sick because of the lack of food on top of the hypothermia.

* * *

"Flynn, it's going to be fine. No need to pace around like that." Estellise commented softly, eyeing her friend who was currently striding the length of the small room they were currently waiting into until a servant would go fetch the captain.

The latter stopped in his track and stared at his interlocutor, noticing the amused, yet reassuring smile on her lips. It eased his nervousness a little, but not enough for the need to _do _something except wait to be gone. He sighed heavily and approached the princess sitting on a chair.

"I'm sorry, lady Estellise. I just feel so tense," the blonde knight admitted, taking a seat right next to the pink haired lady.

He folded his hands together and rested his forehead onto them. She gently patted his shoulder in compassion.

"Everything is going to go well. You have us, remember?" Ioder reminded and Flynn looked up at the prince who was offering the same comforting expression his sister gave the captain. "We _will_ be able to convince our father, I can assure you. He is an understanding man. With the right arguments, he will be convinced, I'm sure."

Ah, Flynn was just too uptight. He needed to relax and have confidence. What kind of message would he be sending otherwise? That he did not trust the siblings? No, he would calm down and be coolheaded. He could not let restlessness grab his heart. It would only gnaw at him once he would be in front of the king and his council if he did not let it go now and that would only affect his speech. He was strong and collected, that was the image he needed to send.

He straightened his back and a fierce determination lit up in his blue irises.

"Now that's more like it!" a deep voice boomed and, this time, the older blonde turned his head to Don Whitehorse who was leaning against the wall a bit further away, smirking at Flynn. "Ya have ta be convincin' out there if ya want ta make them see reason. Ya certainly can't do that lookin' all weak and nervous," the white haired man criticised, earning a chuckle from the knight.

Really, what did he have to fear? He had allies to watch his back if he made a misstep – which he would not. They were right: all would go well.

A servant made his way into the room and bowed to them.

"The king is awaiting your arrival," he simply stated.

Flynn stood and exited the room, the others following close behind. Resolve burned in his eyes and his steps were firm, more so as he walked inside the vast courtroom where King William and his trusty subjects already waited in their seats. There were more people than Flynn expected: the council held a total of ten members, of course, but Commandant Alexei, Captain Duke and even Captain Barbos were also present. This would complicate matters, but it did not scare Flynn anymore; he was determined to win this fight!

"Your request seemed of a rather high importance, so I took the liberty of including the military heads as well. I hope you do not mind," King William announced as the youngest captain bowed before him and the councillors in respect, already cutting to the chase.

When Flynn straightened up, he shook his head.

"On the contrary; the more people hear, the best it will be," he admitted as he wondered how things would turn out now that Barbos was here.

Flynn knew the other man would no less than attempt to raise hell. However, as he pondered over the matter, the young captain realised that his cruel colleague's presence might be a good thing. It would be easier to accuse him.

"Then speak, my boy. You have me curious about your goal," the ruler prompted.

At this very moment, the two royal siblings joined Flynn's side, having left Whitehorse outside the courtroom for now. It had been decided previously that he would only make his entrance when the blonde knight would summon him in, adding to the effect of surprise. Flynn also did not want unwanted questions to sidetrack his initial speech, another reason why the four allies agreed to leave the Don behind at the beginning.

Ioder and Estellise both gave encouraging smiles to their friend as their father stared at them in surprise. The latter understood that his children were in on the knight's plan, which left him even more inquiring. Flynn gave a curt nod to the prince and princess before his gaze fell back on his audience.

"Your majesty, members of the Council, I would like to first express my gratitude for the opportunity you have given me," he thanked out of formality. "There is a matter that has come to my attention a few years back and that I would like to settle. The war with the Demons has been raging for too long a time – thousands of years. However, it leaves us bare. Our world is decaying; we have barely enough food and water to sustain most of the people in our country. We send knights again and again on the battlefield, but too many are dying to the hands of our enemies and, if we keep that pace, we will soon be out of men and women to protect our people. This cannot keep going at the same rhythm, Sire, Councillors, or it will someday end in our downfall."

"So what are you trying to say?" a member of the Council asked in a bored fashion.

He was not even looking at Flynn, his cheek resting on his hand.

"Are you implying you have a solution to end this war for good? To finally get rid of the Demons? Why would you need the whole Council for this? It is a military matter, nothing more!"

"I would like to propose a peace treaty."

Silence fell over the room and none talked as all shocked eyes stared at the blonde captain. Flynn stopped his speech, awaiting the reactions of his audience with a calm and collected stance, as well as a determination that would not make him waver. He did not have to wait long. The room suddenly exploded in disbelieved and outraged exclamations, but none really spoke directly at their interlocutor. Only four of all the members remained silent: Duke, Alexei, King William and Garista, who was staring darkly at Flynn. The latter ignored the gaze, however, when his attention was drawn on a burst of mocking laughter.

"A peace treaty?" Barbos barked with sarcasm, making the youngest captain narrow his eyes in distaste. "You're such an idealistic little boy! Do you really believe this shitty idea could work?"

Flynn bit down on the retort he so badly wanted to throw, and King William also saved him from it.

"Silence, Barbos!" he ordered with a raised hand in the other's direction, his eyes never leaving Flynn.

The cruel captain scowled, but he did as he was told and the Angels' ruler spoke again.

"Continue."

His face was neutral, not betraying a single thought he was having about his youngest captain's suggestion. The blonde knight did not hesitate.

"My lord, our times are dire. We need to act quickly if we want to save our world. By instating peace, we could use the investments we spend on war and equipments for researches instead. It could be a good way to find what is decaying nature like that. If peace is instated, we could also ask the help of our neighbours. By working together, so much more ideas could come up. There's also the manpower we send on the battlefield each day. So many men would be useful in reconstructing our capital. They would be even more profitable in protecting not only the capital, but also the cities along the border. By not having any Demons destroying the villages, the knights could concentrate on the monsters lurking dangerously around, something we seem to forget a lot."

At his last words, the sovereign frowned lightly, his eyes slightly turning towards Barbos.

"I am not too sure I understand that last part. We already send knights to help the villages near the border."

Alexei suddenly cut in, staring at his underling intently.

"This is also what I have heard."

Despite his assessment, the ruler's voice held an edge of doubt and reproach, as if waiting for Barbos to explain himself. The latter grew rigid and annoyed at the brat who was putting him in such an uncomfortable position.

"We are going to the villages," he declared in his defense.

"Ha! Don't give me such bullshit!" a voice roared behind Flynn and the latter could not help the amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips at Don Whitehorse's arrival.

Trust the headman to make such a noisy and attracting entrance. At least, the effect of surprise was more than successful.

"Yer _passin' through_ the villages, but it ain't like ya dare lay a single glance on any of the people there!"

Scandalised whispers travelled in the room at the interruption and the king raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And who might you be?" the latter inquired.

His attitude was not threatening as most of the Council members' was; it was merely questioning.

"Don Whitehorse, headman of the villages near the border, yer _majesty_," Don Whitehorse replied without any protocol such as bowing before the sovereign.

Flynn was just glad he was respectful, but Whitehorse knew how much this moment was crucial. He would not have ruined it by being discourteous. It did not, however, stop the man from being his arrogant self.

"I'm here ta finally complain about the lack of help yer men've been showin' us in the last decades."

The Don had moved forward and was now standing next to Flynn, the two royal siblings having retreated slightly earlier in order to let the knight shine.

"If this really happened, why did you not come sooner? Why did you not request an audience?" Alexei asked in place of his king, on whom slight unnerve was present in his features.

At what, however, was still a mystery.

The tattooed man scoffed.

"It ain't as if I didn't try. But when I came the first few times, I was sent back with the excuse that the king was too _busy_ for such trivial matters. It was clear that _scum _like us were unworthy of our ruler's time." Whitehorse's smirk was full of irony and the ruler's scowl increased.

The aura of outrage lurking in the room earlier had now been replaced by uneasiness.

"So I gave up askin' for the capital's help. I had ta protect my own people myself."

King William's furious eyes turned to Barbos.

The commandant was not in a better mood as he stared gravely at his underling.

"Captain Barbos, explain yourself," he seethed through his teeth.

Alexei could barely believe the shame one of his men was bringing him. The one-handed captain gulped slightly, his eyes roaming the room in uneasiness.

"It's not as if it's my fault!" the cruel captain protested vehemently. "That man refused my help! It's not like I could do anything about it!"

The Don only laughed at Barbos' pathetic attempt.

"Back when ya supposedly started ta help, a lot of the people in the village asked fer food, equipment and protection. But ya gave none! Not a single one of yer men lifted as much as their little finger to help. Y'all had enough supplies for the battlefield and nothin' more, apparently."

The headman's eyes turned to Flynn and a smile graced the older man's lips.

"Well, 'cept for the kid here," he declared, punching the young captain lightly in the arm. "Ever since he came to the villages three years ago, he hasn't stopped offerin' his help. I finally gave in and accepted. He's done the job that useless excuse of a captain should've done decades ago."

"Your majesty, those are all lies, I never..." Barbos started.

"Silence! I will hear none of what you have to say anymore," the ruler shouted, unbelievably angry at everything he was hearing. "Captain Flynn, is this true?" he still asked for confirmation.

The blonde knight nodded with seriousness.

"I'm afraid it is, your majesty. I've experienced myself the neglect captain Barbos has been showing to those villagers all those years. I was even reprimanded every time I tried helping out," he added not for pity, but to show how exactly the cruel captain could not have cared less about those people in need.

Alexei scowled softly.

"Then why have you never come to report to me, captain?" he inquired.

Flynn merely gave an apologetic smile.

"I was but a simple knight at the time. I did not believe a low-rank soldier such as myself would be able to get an audience with the commandant. Besides, it was very clear to me who you would believe between a knight and his captain. Also, Sir Whitehorse would not accept any of our help, so I wanted to convince him before I went to anyone. I apologize, commandant."

His superior shook his head, understanding the reasoning of his subordinate. He did not add more as King William's hard gaze turned to the council members.

"Garista, why have I never been informed of this? You were in charge of this case, were you not?"

The concerned Councillor feigned a surprised look, despite his ruler's fury.

"I was not aware of anything, my lord. Barbos has always reported to me the very same information I always conveyed to you. I have been as misinformed as you were, I'm afraid."

Flynn knew better, knew that Garista had purposefully kept the king in the dark. Unfortunately, the blonde captain had no proof, and so he remained quiet. Barbos was not so keen on caring.

"Garista, you little piece of –"

"Silence! I will not tolerate hearing another word from you, Barbos!" King William ordered and the colossal captain bit back the retort he was about to throw at the blonde Councillor.

The sovereign turned his attention back on Flynn and his guest.

"Sir Whitehorse, I must apologize for this horrible incident. I have shown negligence to my people and have not realised the sufferings I have put them through because of my mistakes. I will make sure to send supplies and protection needed for your village as soon as this audience is finished. I will put Captain Flynn on the case, as you both seem in good relation, and he will report directly to me to avoid such mistakes and confusion again. For now, however, I would like to return to our previous and main matter. Captain Flynn, if you will."

The blonde knight nodded.

"As I've said earlier, with peace, the villages would only need protection against monsters. We could put constant surveillance and predict the monsters' attacks," he added to his previous statement.

"Why are you proposing this, though?" another Councillor inquired.

He seemed a bit more interested than his colleague who spoke previously, but was doubtful as well. Just a little more convincing and Flynn was sure he would be able to win Council members such as him.

"They are Demons. They are our sworn enemies, the ones we've been fighting against for thousands of years. What would be the point in befriending fiends that do not believe in God?"

"Demons are humans. We are humans," the blonde captain replied. "We might suffer from their blades, from the horrible things they do to us, but they also suffer from our blades, from the horrible things we do. There are Demons that are cruel and wicked, but I'm afraid there are Angels who are cruel and wicked as well."

Flynn's eyes briefly and discreetly landed on both Barbos and Garista before he turned them back on his sovereign.

"There are also Demons that are prideful and strong, or courageous and a bit on the cocky side, but so very gentle and ready to sacrifice anything for other's good."

A gentle smile spread on the captain's lips.

"Because of Demons, Angel families are destroyed and men, women and children mourn every day for lost loved ones. However, Demon families experience the same. We are as every bit guilty in making people sad as they are. There is not a country superior to the other: we are equals, we bare the same feelings, the same needs to eat, breathe and sleep. When it comes down to it, we are the very same. The difference is in our traits, in our culture, in our ways of life, but all those are superficial details. Your majesty, I believe we could gain so much more by befriending our neighbours than by continuing to kill each other every day."

As the conversation grew, King William seemed more interested on his captain's ideals.

"And how do you propose we offer such peace treaty?" he questioned. "As I'm aware, I am not so sure the Demons will welcome this proposal with arms wide open. You have a plan, have you not?"

Flynn beamed inwardly as he nodded. This was going smoothly. The king truly was an honourable and reasonable man. The prospect of a happy life for all his citizens interested him greatly, more than eradicating his enemies.

"The prisoner I have brought is General Ryuku Lowell's son. As most of you are all aware, Lowell is in charge of our neighbour's country at the moment. Lowell's son is his only child, thus his only lineage. Demons are prideful in succession. I believe that an exchange for his unharmed son against a treaty might bring him to talk peacefully and accept our proposition," the blonde captain finally revealed his plan.

Whispers erupted once more in the room, but this time, they were impressed. Flynn was gaining more people on his cause.

"Your highness, I would be careful. This kind of talk is traitorous."

All eyes turned to the words' source. Flynn scowled upon seeing Garista speak calmly, but he had come to expect the man to attempt ruining his efforts.

"I do not think it would be wise to believe a word he says. I imagine he is trying to lure you into a sense of peace, but behind it all, I'm certain he hides a conspicuous plan for the Demons to win. No one has ever suggested such an idea and there are reasons for that. It would not surprise me that Flynn Scifo here is only seeking to win your favour so he can get his hands on our technology and give it to our enemies. You have to be careful, your majesty, lest he is a traitor who only wishes to obtain a higher post in order to lead the Angels to their downfall and bring victory to the Demons. I can relate, as I'm afraid he befriended Demons in the past and, even now, the prisoner he brought back with him is his ally."

The long haired councilman was calculating, his eyes briefly leaving the king's face a few times to glance at the youngest captain. He was careful in the way he talked and acted, feigning ignorance, making sure not to be put in a disadvantaged position as Barbos had been.

The turquoise irises that deviated to the blonde Councillor neutrally returned on the accused.

"Is this true?" King William merely asked.

Flynn straightened up and closed his eyes briefly. He expected it would happen, and he knew what his answer needed to be.

"Yes. Yuri Lowell and I are acquainted."

Gasps of shock erupted and Garista threw a victorious smirk, hidden to the ruler, at the young captain. Both Estellise and Ioder whispered his name worryingly, wondering if he truly was doing the right thing. But when they saw his confident composure, they eased up and the vicious Council member's sneer fell.

"I would even say he and I are best friends. We met by chance and have, since then, put our differences aside in order to befriend each other. We realised we strived for the same goal: a world where our two countries could be at peace together."

The fierceness and passion in Flynn's eyes shone even more brightly at the mention of his friend.

"If I was able to capture Yuri Lowell a few days back, it's because we both agreed to this plan. Yuri willingly sacrificed himself, knowing full well the consequences and danger he would be in, especially if my proposition was not to be accepted. He would do anything for our goal to be achieved, and so would I. Councillor Garista did tell the truth about us being allies, but not in the sense everyone here was thinking about. As for the rest of his statement, I'm afraid they are nothing but speculations in order for me not to be trusted. It was never my intention to bring victory to the Demons only."

The blonde captain found that stating the truth would be best. There was no point denying his relation with Yuri.

"Father, I believe Flynn and Yuri Lowell's relationship is exemplary," the pink haired princess suddenly stated as she walked up to Flynn's side and Ioder on his other. "By being friends, they show us a lesson of humility and acceptance. They prove that differences are not everything and that we are all humans. We can easily become friends with our neighbours if we get to know them. Because even if there are differences, there is bound to be resemblances as well. There is so much we could find in them," she insisted, her hands folded above her heart, her expression determined.

"Father, you always strove for me to take the best decisions for our people," Ioder followed up. "I consider this proposition of peace treaty to be the best for our people. We could gain so much by working together. No one would have to live in fear anymore. Of course, it might take a while before everyone accept such choice, but I'm sure that, with time and much convincing, everyone would be able to work together in harmony. We know it can work: Flynn and his friend are the very proof of that!"

A surprised yet fond look was painted on the sovereign's features as he observed his children.

"Estellise, Ioder..." he whispered softly before a smile stretched his lips. "Very well. We will consider your strategy, Captain. Come back by sunset and we will have reached a conclusion," the king announced.

Flynn nodded, already hearing his heart beating wildly in his chest. By tonight, they would finally know if one of the countries would accept peace. It was maddening to have to wait such a long time, but at least, they were considering it. Estellise tugged on the blonde knight's sleeve, sending him a reassuring smile, to which the captain answered. They returned their attention on the siblings' father as the latter spoke up.

"And Barbos, do come back as well tonight. I will discuss with Commandant Alexei your due punishment in the mean time."

The one-handed captain became livid, but he bowed none the less, grumbling incoherent things as he stepped out of the courtroom. The prince and princess followed suit, blonde captain and white haired headman in tow.

When Flynn came back at sunset, just as asked, the three others were still with him, badly wanting to know the outcome. Barbos was already inside, in a far corner, brooding. It was obvious he was scared of what would happen to him.

As they walked towards the councillors' high seats, they saw the smile gracing the ruler's lips and it was not very hard to guess what the conclusion which had been reached was. Hope rushed through them as King William spoke up.

"A decision has been taken and we believe this is for the best."

He stopped briefly, purposefully leaving an atmosphere of suspense.

"We will offer a peace treaty to the Demons."

Exclamations of joy escaped the royal siblings and the captain at the revelation.

"There is nothing to lose by trying it, after all. If everything works out, we will gain peace between our countries and if it does not, the war will continue and our lives will stay the same." the sovereign finished with assurance.

Commandant Alexei and Captain Duke – who also stayed behind for the decision – seemed of the same opinion. As for the council members, it was torn. Some were definitely not happy of the results while others expressed their agreement. Flynn had never been so glad in his life and his eyes shone brightly as he stared back at his ruler.

"When do you plan taking this course of action?" the king inquired.

The youngest captain pursed his lips, his mood darkening slightly.

"I had planned to do it as soon as possible, but a setback occurred. I want to bring my friend back to his people unharmed, to prove our good intentions. However, I have found him in a state of shock and hypothermia, with deep wounds on his wrist. Without my consult or Captain Duke's, Councillor Garista admitted to me yesterday that he took the liberty of torturing Yuri Lowell."

This was payback. Garista should have been more careful with his confessions instead of underestimating Flynn's power; it would have saved him great trouble. But now, the young captain drew great satisfaction in having the possibility to accuse him. He more than deserved it.

The councilman feigned shock and outrage after sending a glare only seen by Flynn in the latter's way. He was about to deny the accusations, surely lie again that these were proofs of Flynn wanting to torn the king and his council apart in order to gain the upper hand for his objectives, but Barbos cut him in before he could even place a word.

"No use lying, Garista. You told me so yourself. You even seemed to draw great pride from it."

The wicked captain snickered. Just like his young colleague, he too wanted to make the Councillor pay. What better way than to bring that noble down with him?

"I was not about to lie!" Garista spat furiously, obviously mad at his two incriminators.

There was no way he could get out of this anymore, not when two people were giving the same version.

"I had heard that Captain Duke and his lieutenant brought back a war prisoner of importance. When I learned that he was the general's son, I saw opportunity for information that we could gain over our enemies. I was not aware of the lieutenant's plans, that is why I never asked. Usually, when we bring back prisoners, it is for the sole reason of acquiring information. I merely prepared the prisoner for that purpose. If I must apologize, I will do so."

King William sighed heavily, already feeling a headache.

"You still did not consult either Captain Duke or Captain Flynn when you should have. I would appreciate you pondering over the consequences of your actions a bit more next time, Garista. Now..."

The ruler looked back at the blonde captain.

"I believe you will make sure that your friend's health is brought back at its best. When it will, do tell us. At that moment, you will go to the Demons and tell them on my behalf that there would be benefits to gain from our two countries working together. If you succeed in obtaining parlays, commandant Alexei and Councillor Garista will accompany you to represent me until I can be present to officialise everything."

Before the councilman could protest, the sovereign added, "This will give Captain Flynn the chance to convince you that a peace treaty would be the best solution amongst us all."

Garista nodded curtly, pursing his lips bitterly, having no choice but to accept.

"Well, now that this is settled, there is a last matter we need to take care of. Barbos!"

The one-handed captain fidgeted in his spot, but soon reluctantly took a couple of steps forward.

"Yes, your majesty?" he mumbled, barely watching the sovereign's face.

"You have failed to fulfil your duty as I and Commandant Alexei have asked of you. I will not tolerate such cruelty towards my people and you will have to face the consequences of your acts. As of today, you are stripped of your titles and are demoted to the simple rank of knight," King William declared solemnly.

At those very word, Barbos' face fell into disbelief and his body shook in fury.

"What? You can't be doing this to me!" the colossal man protested in rage.

He made a move towards the ruler, but Alexei, Duke and Flynn all made a motion to get their sword, dissuading the cruel white haired man.

"Silence! You will not speak to our lord in such a manner!" Alexei commanded harshly, vigilant of his subordinate's whereabouts, making sure to position himself in a protective manner near the king.

The ruler ignored the exchange as he resumed speaking, not feeling threatened in the least.

"Captain Flynn will now be in charge of your brigade and you will answer to him."

At this revelation, the once captain burst out in a wicked fit of laughter, already losing it. He clutched his prominent stomach with his only hand.

"If you believe I'll answer to that pathetic excuse of a knight, you're gravely mistaking!" he spat furiously, but that merely earned him a shrug from the sovereign.

"Very well, if this is how you see things, then you can quit the knights and do something more productive of your time," the latter answered in disinterest, not caring whatsoever what the man who failed him truly did from now on.

King William would actually be glad if Barbos left, considering it would be one less corrupted knight in his troops. The only thing preventing the ruler from downright firing the man was the fact that they could use the most manpower they had.

The one-handed man turned his murderous glare to Flynn.

"Don't think this is over, Scifo. I'd watch my back from now on, if I were you. I'll make sure you regret this," he seethed as he stormed away, heading for the double door exit, slamming them open and disappearing once they were closed.

The scowl that was creasing King William's forehead subsided into discouragement and he sighed softly, turning his turquoise gaze to the youngest captain.

"I'm sorry about all this. It seems that you will be in charge of a bigger brigade than expected. But if all goes well, you should not have to command it for war," the sovereign encouraged and Flynn smiled, chuckling gently.

"I will make sure I won't have to, your majesty," he stated with confidence as he bowed lightly.

While they spoke, most of the council members exited the room through a back door, either too unhappy about the turnout of events or having too much work to stay longer.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your decision. And if I may, I would have one last request," Flynn continued and the king probed him to go on. "Would it be all right to give my friend a room where he could rest more comfortably? Of course, I would choose a room without any windows and I would lock the door. A guard would also be watching so that he would not get out. I realise this might be asking for a bit much, but..."

He was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence as his lord completed it for him.

"But you're worried for your friend."

Flynn bowed a second time despite the king's warm expression.

"As long as he is not running anywhere inside the castle and an eye is kept on him, I do not see any problem. I understand it would be best for a fast recovery. Run along now, I'm sure your friend needs you."

The blonde knight thanked his ruler and turned on his heels, but before he could move forward, pink hair invaded his vision and tight arms wrapped around his back in a tight squeeze. Surprise crossed his features, but it soon melted in genuine happiness as he lightly hugged the princess back.

"We did it, Flynn!" she whispered and he nodded, grinning widely.

He saw Ioder standing next to him, the same joy twinkling in his eyes. When Estellise pulled away, the captain jovially looked at them both. He started when someone slapped his back, almost staggered, but regained his balance and noticed Don Whitehorse now at their side as well. Flynn's grin only grew. The only thing missing for this moment to be perfect was Yuri.

"Thank you so much, all of you. I would not have been able to do this without your help."

The princess vividly shook her head as she beamed.

"You did most of the work, Flynn, we barely even talked. It's your own efforts that were finally rewarded today," she argued.

The knight was about to retort, but King William suddenly called out.

"Ioder, Estellise, come here."

They could hear the laughter and affection in his voice. The pink haired lady threw Flynn a last chirpy glance before she ran to her father's arms, who had left his seat, Ioder following not too far behind. The captain and the headman both watched the tender display of affection as she hugged her parent tightly, but the blonde knight soon averted his gaze and rotated to leave the room. As much as the scene warmed his heart, as much as it made it squeeze lightly in jealousy. Besides, it gave Flynn the impression he was intruding and he would rather leave. He needed to take care of Yuri and announce him the good news.

As he left the room, Whitehorse followed him outside, but stopped once they were just out the doors.

"I'll take my leave, now," he announced and the young Angel spun on his heels, raising wide eyes to the tattooed man.

He was not expecting his guest to leave so soon, after all. He wanted to protest that it was already late and it might be dangerous to travel during the night, but never was given the chance.

"I've never been gone this long, I'm worried about everyone. So I'll go back. It'll give me time ta be back by morning."

Flynn's shock died down in understanding and he nodded slowly.

"I understand."

The Don sent him a grin and moved forward, ready to leave, but the captain stopped him.

"Don Whitehorse?"

The inquired looked back and rolled his eyes as he saw Flynn bow even in front of him.

"I'm very grateful for the things you have done for me. You have all my gratitude and I'll make sure to give all the help and supplies necessary for everyone."

Whitehorse started laughing immediately, making the blonde's cheeks flare up.

"Gosh, kid! No need ta be so formal already! I did what I had ta do fer everyone's sake, is all. Don't act as if ya owe me anything, because ya don't. Just do yer best out there."

Flynn chuckled, nodding. Even though he felt he would owe the older man much, he would still listen to him. Satisfied, the headman waved him goodbye before he left for good this time. The captain's gaze watched the other's form disappear at a turn, pondering on how glad he was to have such good friends. His thoughts grew fond as they diverted to Yuri and his feet took off in the dungeon's direction. He needed to transfer him and announce him the good news immediately!

* * *

As Flynn opened the door and entered the room, he was immediately assaulted by two hands grabbing both his arms tightly and he was barely given the chance to close the door behind him.

"Come on, Flynn, tell me you're finally coming to say you're getting me out of here! I'm going crazy here!" Yuri complained, desperately shaking his friend who could only laugh at the display.

The Demon was never one to sit still and the fact that he was forced to stay in a small room with no windows was bound to drive him mad.

"What, you're even laughing at me? You're horrible, Flynn!" Yuri added in a mock hurt tone, scoffing as he pulled away to cross his arms on his chest.

The Angel's laughter only redoubled as he saw the cute pout on his friend's lips. That, however, was only to hide his hammering heart and flushing state that threatened to take over at the sight. Flynn could not help it, he just loved seeing such a cute side of Yuri.

"I'm sorry," he apologized once he calmed down, the other still sulking. "It's just, I never saw you so desperate, I couldn't help myself," the knight explained and his long haired friend sighed softly, regaining a normal stance, a hand on his hip. "But you know, you have a shelf full of books. That should have been enough to pass time when I could not come to see you," Flynn reminded, stifling another fit of laughter at the face his friend pulled.

"Flynn, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the book type! Isn't it obvious? I can't sit still, I need _action_! Of course books won't help pass time!"

The Demon threw his free hand in the air, rolling his eyes in exasperation. Still the corner of his lips were tugged slightly upward as he saw the captain cover his mouth to try not to laugh.

"Anyway, I was serious a minute ago. It's already been a week and a half. I'm bored out of my mind here. Please tell me you're finally getting me out of this place!" he repeated, his grey irises gleaming with hope.

The blonde smiled gently, not wanting to make his friend wait any longer.

"We're leaving tomorrow."

Relief submerged the dark haired male's features. Despite that, the blonde's chest constricted in uneasiness. In all the time they were here, in that week and a half Yuri had recovered in this comfortable room, Flynn could never bring himself to tell his best friend how General Ryuku had refused to go after his son. Even though it would enrage Yuri to learn it, the Angel also knew it would crush him deep inside, even if slightly. It would also bring his friend worry over the peace treaty; would Ryuku really accept it? There was no need for the two of them to be gnawed by anxiety. Flynn definitely required his friend's perkiness to ease him.

There was also his concern over the Demon's health. His wrists were fully healed and he was doing definitely much better, but there were still times when he flinched at the captain's proximity or when he would avert slightly widened eyes, obviously listening to something else that he only could. Yuri was doing his best to hide it all and it could work to an untrained eye. However, Flynn had known the dark haired man since they were child and, moreover, the blonde was observant. He knew his friend's mind still haunted him.

"Finally!" Yuri uttered with his trademark grin, revelling in the news.

Flynn made himself comfortable and moved to the bed where he sat. His friend joined him, but instead of sitting next to him, he simply threw himself on the mattress with a content noise. The captain chuckled. That bed had been a revelation to Yuri who definitely enjoyed the soft and cushy mattress on which he could sleep each night. The blonde could relate; he never understood how Demons could be comfortable on such a slim bed that Yuri called a _futon_. Some of their neighbours' way of living was of the utmost strangeness, but Flynn was curious to learn more about it nonetheless. Besides they were bound to find the Angels weird as well. It was merely a question of habit and traditions.

"Just remember you won't really be free even if you leave the room," the captain reminded as he heard his friend grumble as a reply.

Another chuckle escaped the former's lips as he reached for the silky dark strands on the Demon's frame. It was a habit he had developed over the week, both to help accustom Yuri to contacts coming out of nowhere and reassure his friend, as well as to satisfy a desire hidden deep inside him. He just loved those ebony locks so very soft to the touch. As he grazed over them, he sensed his friend becoming lightly rigid and gasping softly, which made Flynn stop. But then, the other relaxed again and the blonde was able to brush through the strands in careful motions.

"You'll be transported to the battlefield in a locked carriage, and I'm sorry, but you'll also have to be shackled and gagged. It won't look convincing, otherwise, and it would raise suspicion with your father. When we'll arrive on the battlefield, the troops already there will all retreat and that's when we'll request to talk to General Ryuku."

Flynn briefed his friend on the morrow's events.

His friend's reply came in a muffle because his face was buried in the pillow.

"And then, I'll be able to come here as I please."

The blonde could hear the smile in his friend's voice, and a warm expression of his own graced his features.

"Nothing ever stopped you from coming here as you please," the captain reminded as he lightly shoved his fist into the other's shoulder, earning him a muffled protest.

Flynn chuckled.

"But yeah, you'll be able to come without having to hide and I'll be able to show you around properly," he declared fondly, excited for this day to come.

At the rate things were going, it might be very soon. It would only depend on how Flynn would be able to convince the general. It would be a different ball game than with the king, after all.

"Hey, Flynn..."

The captain looked to Yuri's face now turned to the side and their eyes locked.

"Do you... think it'll all work?"

The blonde could see doubt, doubt that the Demon's father would really accept the peace treaty, doubt that he would even accept to parlay. The former could understand it, especially with what he witnessed. Still, it did not stop him from mocking annoyance as he shoved his fist in his friend's shoulder for a second time, but harder.

"What, are you doubting my skills?" he retorted, crossing his arms on his chest while Yuri rubbed his sore limb grumpily.

A smile graced the Angel's lips, no longer able to fake irritation.

"It'll be fine, Yuri. I'll do everything in my power to bring peace, even if it means knocking some sense into your father's head," he teased and it earned a chuckle from the Demon.

Yeah, everything would be all right.

* * *

They were on the move for a few hours already and were soon going to arrive to the battlefield. Flynn, who was currently leading his troop, looked back slightly at the wooden cell-looking carriage following him, where Yuri sat in a bored fashion, looking at the sky. Just as the captain warned his friend, the latter was shackled and gagged. Frankly, though he would never admit it, the blonde was a little glad for that. He feared the Demon would speak a lot to gain attention on him otherwise.

Alexei was at his side and Councillor Garista was not far behind. The commandant's brigade was still on the battlefield, led by his lieutenant, and was fighting alongside Duke's brigade. The head military had to go back alone to get the king's instructions, but in the end, it mostly consisted of staying by Flynn's side as a precaution because the young captain would be the one taking care of the parlays. The latter was the one who had offered the idea; it was only normal he was given the task.

They left Garista to the camp site where he would be safe before they kept going. They knew they reached their destination as they heard the roaring cries in the air and the clashing of blades. The blonde captain redirected his horse to a knight who was staying in the background. The former nodded to him and the underling reached for the clapper under a giant bell and proceeded in clattering it on the instrument's sides, sounding the retreat.

As Flynn returned to his troop, he watched the Angels leaving their shocked opponents, as no particular side seemed to be winning at the moment. The young captain gave a look to his superior before he jumped off his horse and slowly made his way towards the Angels' abandoned side, the commandant in tow. The enemies seemed to understand that something was going on as they did not make a move. Besides, the knights did not go too far, meaning it would easily be possible to come to the two's rescue if needed be.

Flynn stopped a few yards away, his stance fierce and determined.

"We would like to speak with your General," he shouted in a clear voice, making sure to be heard by all.

Slowly, the Demons' heads turned and some stepped on the side, leaving space for someone to make its way through the crowd. Ryuku soon appeared, head held high in his cold and imposing stature. He strode to the two lone figures, blade in hand.

"What is the meaning of this, Angels?" he spat ruthlessly, glaring at his two enemies. "Unless you are here to surrender, which would not bring you any mercy, we are here to fight, nothing more."

This certainly was not off to a good start, but Flynn merely straightened up. He was not to get impressed by the other's presence.

"We are not here to surrender, nor are we here to fight," he replied matter-of-factly, earning him a venomous stare.

The Angel continued before giving time for the general to attack him.

"We have someone in our possession that is of importance to you. Your son is unharmed and was taken good care in our custody for today's purpose. We would like to offer him back in exchange of parlays."

The poison turned to iciness and a sneer took over the Demon's features.

"I would think wise for you to check your hearing, Angel," he suddenly mocked. "I do remember ordering my men to let my useless son be captured and you were present at that moment, for you are the one who captured him, after all. Why would I even accept this ridiculous attempt of yours?"

Of course he would say that. Flynn knew the man did not care a single bit for his child. It enraged him to no end. He would not abandon now, not when they had come this far.

"He is your only child, thus your only heir. If you leave him with us, if you refuse to parlay, we will kill him. This would leave you with a broken lineage. Does this not bring shame in your country?" the captain renewed his attack, using the little knowledge he had on his enemies thanks to Yuri.

This time, Ryuku's features contorted in pure rage and he readied his sword.

"You impudent little brat! What do you even know of our customs? I will make you pay this outrage!" he roared.

Immediately, Alexei reached for his sword at the very same time Flynn did to protect the latter, but someone stopped them all.

"Ryuku-taishou, _stop_!"

Everyone turned to the sound as captain Schwann hurried to his superior's side.

"Please, Ryuku-taishou, at least listen to what they have to offer!" he pleaded, holding the general's hateful stare with his own, never wavering.

The brown haired Demon's hands were gripping the hilt of his sword too tightly, whitening in the process.

"I believe this is none of your business, _taii_," he seethed through his clenched teeth.

It was, however, not enough to make the captain back down.

"I'm afraid it _is_ my business. We are talking about one of my men. You refused that I go after him when he was capture, but now that they are offering to give him back, I will not let this chance slip away."

The staring contest kept going, onyxes boring into deep night gems.

Ryuku was the first one to give out, turning his gaze towards Flynn.

"Tch! Why are you even offering these parlays? What is it that you Angels want?"

The blonde would have loved to let the grin that died to sprout on his lips be. He was truly thankful to the dark haired captain. However, nothing was won yet and he needed to stay focused.

"Paradis would like to offer the country of Jigoku a peace treaty," the young Angel simply stated.

The general's eyes went wide with bewilderment, and so did Schwann's. However, their expression took opposite turns: one of outrage and one of hope.

"What?! This is utter rubbish! Do you truly believe we will accept such ridiculousness?"

Ryuku was shaking with rage, doing his best not to jump at his enemies' throats for a second time. And yet, in his fury, he still managed to inhale deep breaths and recollect himself, regaining his ever so cold and imposing self. It was even more frightening.

"Take back that useless burden with you. He has brought shame on his name and family anyway and I will not tolerate such a thing. Parlays are thus out of the question."

Flynn could not believe how dead set the man was on this war! Was it not possible for him to think about the possibilities? To think about his people? Could he never stop being cruel?

"Ryuku-taishou, I do not believe Yuri has brought any shame to his family when he fought honorably before his capture!" Schwann insisted rather harshly, resolute in getting back his second-lieutenant. "Besides, think about the offer they are proposing. It is _peace_ we are talking about. Peace for us, peace for our warriors, peace for our _people_. Do not judge so hastily when you have your entire nation to think about!" the man urged, earning him another glare from his superior, glare that he ignored.

The general was obviously furious with his subordinate's rebellious attitude and Flynn could not help thinking they had a peculiar relationship.

Soon, Ryuku sighed angrily.

"Very well," he told the two Angels. "We will be back by sunrise with the decision. Our men will withdraw until then. They will stay on the field, but no attacks will be held. I do believe the same will be true on your side."

The blonde nodded quickly.

"Of course. We will stay put until your return. Thank you for considering."

The brown haired Demon scrunched his nose in disgust and turned on his heels before striding away. The dark haired captain stayed behind a while longer, watching his young enemy with mixed feelings the latter could not decipher. Then, Schwann followed his superior as the two Angels returned to their own troops.

* * *

The fire crackled gently as Flynn carefully grabbed the ladle inside the pot to pour some of the meal inside a wooden bowl he was holding. He took bread laying in a tray next to the fire as well, then walked towards the cart where Yuri was held, seizing a warm blanket on his way. The Demon must be getting cold as he was kept away from any fire. And just as predicted, the knight saw his friend trying his best to suppress a shiver running down his spine.

The captain fumbled in his pocket and produced a key that he inserted in the door's keyhole. He was soon by Yuri's side, putting the bowl and blanket on the floor before he unfolded the gag on the long haired man's mouth. The latter sighed in relief at the same time his friend wrapped him in the blanket.

"Thanks, Flynn."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner. Since we had time in front of us, I decided to go deliver the supplies for the villages today instead of when we'll return to the capital, and it took a while," the blonde explained apologetically.

Yuri shook his head, not minding at all.

"Anyway, you must be hungry. I brought you some food," Flynn continued as he unlocked the shackles.

Once free, the Demon rubbed his wrist, more out of habit than out of pain. He then reached for the bowl that his friend offered him and dug inside with the spoon that came with it. The captain watched Yuri eat in appetite with laughing eyes before he sat next to the other, bread in hand so that the dark haired male could eat some whenever he felt like it.

"Have you eaten yet?" Yuri inquired between two bites, snatching the bread from his friend's hands and chewing it.

Flynn shook his head.

"Not yet, but I'm not really hungry for now. I'll be fine."

However, as soon as he finished talking, his stomach grumbled loudly in protest and the captain had to avert his eyes from the other's raising eyebrow.

"Look, I can't really leave you here unshackled without any surveillance. Not everyone would be ready to trust you as I do, unfortunately. So just finish eating and I'll go get myself something after, is that all right with you?"

When the Angel looked up, he saw his friend roll his eyes before he resumed munching his bread, not entirely pleased that he would come first when Flynn obviously was the one who ran everywhere all day. The blonde was glad that Yuri did not protest, not wanting to start an argument at the moment.

When he was done, Flynn shackled him back.

"I'll be back soon," he merely told as he grabbed the empty dish and left the cart, locking it as well.

He grabbed his own diner and went back to the cart, this time sitting outside so he could look at the stars above. Tonight was a surprisingly calm and peaceful night with much less clouds than usual. They could see breaches of the sky, a rare sight, and little dots were shimmering brightly.

"It's really beautiful," the blonde whispered in awe.

Could this be a prediction for the next day's good fortune? Or was this the calm before the storm? He dearly wished for the former option.

"Yeah, it is," Yuri breathed as he too stared at the unending display above.

It was almost like staring at the gems back at the cavern but, at the same time, it was not comparable.

"Hey, Flynn?"

The concerned one looked up to his friend's face, encouraging him to go on.

"I think my father will accept, tomorrow."

The Angel tilted his head on the side, asking for more explanations.

"I heard around that Schwann was the one who convinced him to think everything over. I'm almost certain he'll succeed. Schwann is not like my father, he'll think for the good of our people. And even though I can't understand why, they're really good friends, so I'm sure my father will listen to him and be persuaded. So you don't have to worry about tomorrow."

Flynn smiled softly in response, grateful. The worry had been gnawing at him all day, after all. Trust Yuri to notice immediately and try to ease his mind. The Angel was so lucky to have such a friend.

"Thanks Yuri. I'm sure you're right."

* * *

The next morning, at sunrise exactly, both military heads and both captains marched towards the battlefield to its center, stopping not so far from each other. The general's cold grey gaze bore into the blonde's sapphires, but the latter did not let himself be impressed. He held the stare with a strong expression, not divulging any weakness that could be turned against him.

"Just as you've asked, we have come back to hear your answer," Flynn confirmed in an unwavering tone. "Will you or will you not accept to parlay with Paradis?"

Silence fell between the two sides for a while longer. The youngest captain glanced at Schwann who was eyeing his superior intently, urging him to tell a particular answer. From the way things looked, Flynn hoped it was as he imagined. He was torn from his thoughts when Ryuku finally spoke up.

"Why would a pitiful captain be the one to come to us and speak up? Why is your superior, your commandant, staying silent on the side when he is of higher rank? Does that not bring shame to him?" he accused harshly.

A flash of indignation went through the blonde's eyes, but he hid it expertly as Alexei stepped up.

"This young man was the one who came up with the idea. He was the one who convinced our whole nation of the good a treaty could bring between our two countries. And so our king bestowed the task upon him to convince your people as well. There is no shame in letting a charismatic figure take over. What would be shameful would be to usurp another's idea," the commandant explained matter-of-factly.

His underling could not help the light smile that tugged at his lips, even though it disappeared as soon as the general's eyes turned back on him.

"We have agreed for parlay," Ryuku finally announced.

At that, the Angel captain's heart began to beat wildly in his chest, not believing his ears. Still, he needed to calm down. Nothing was decided as of yet. They were just given a chance to convince the general of the good a treaty could do.

"You are to follow us to the imperial palace where the decision will take place. You are to bring a small company only and, of course, my son has to be with you. We will wait for you here."

Flynn quickly bowed to the temporary ruler.

"Very well. You have our gratitude for the consideration you have shown."

Ryuku humphed irritatingly before the Angel captain and his commandant turned around, leaving for the encampment in order to get a very small fleet as well as Garista who would serve as the king's true representative.

The first thing the blonde did, however, was to get Yuri while Alexei took care of the knights and the Councillor. When the Demon saw his friend, the latter smiled and motioned him to stand up. As he unshackled the long haired man in order to tie his wrists again in his back, Flynn announced the good news.

"Your father accepted to parlay. I'm pretty certain Schwann was the one to convince him, just by the way he was looking intently at him. You were right."

As much as Yuri would have loved to express his joy, he could only grin behind the gag. It was still enough for Flynn to see and he chuckled.

"Now the only thing left is for him to accept the peace. I do hope Schwann will show as much conviction," he trailed off as he helped the Demon get off the cell.

"I'll leave you in the care of a knight that'll accompany us. Don't forget to look convincing when we'll approach your father," the captain reminded as he spotted the small crew Alexei had gathered.

He asked one of the soldiers to take care of Yuri before he left to find Sodia. The minute he had officially been made captain, he had asked Captain Duke if he could keep the girl as his lieutenant. The white haired man had accepted quite easily, knowing the professional chemistry there was between the two. He knew his young colleague would need as much trustworthy people in his new brigade as he could get.

She was not too far and when he found her, he ordered her to take care of the brigade in his absence, not knowing how long it would take. When this was done, he met with the small fleet once more, seeing that Alexei and Garista were now with them.

Once everyone was ready, they left for the battlefield where Ryuku and Schwann were still waiting for them. Not a word was exchanged as the general turned around to lead everyone to Jigoku's capital. He barely threw a disgusted glance at his son, despite the fact that the captured Demon was pretending to struggle. Flynn also looked at his friend, but saw that he was ignoring his father, surely mad he was treated with such disdain.

When they reached the city, a Demon fleet having joined them on the way, the usual hustle and bustle of the citizens' daily life quieted in an eerie silence. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the strangers – at the _enemies_ – penetrating the gates of their haven. It was even more confusing for them that they were accompanied by the general himself. After all, they did not look like prisoners who were usually treated a thousand times more roughly than they were. What was even more alarming was that those enemies were holding prisoner a Demon. It was impossible to tell what was going on.

The odd group ignored their public, simply crossing the streets to the imperial palace. The guards posted at the entrance let everyone in at the general's orders, staring at their hated neighbours with incomprehension and disgust. As he walked away, Flynn heard those guards whisper about filthy Angels setting foot in a sacred place. Now that he pondered over it, the blonde could not help but see that they were lucky. No Angels could relate such an experience, and Flynn would be one of the first.

They roamed in a few hallways before they entered a huge area, empty of any furniture except for the raised throne that stairs led to at the far end of the room. Two rows of thick columns led to the throne, supporting the high ceiling. As they made their way to the emperor's seat, General Ryuku barked a few commands and servants hurriedly walked inside, installing cushions here and there: one at the top of the stairs in front of the seat, one next to the steps and three a few meters away, facing the other two.

As the brown haired Demon made his way to the top cushion and Schwann to the one nearest, Flynn signaled to the knights to stop a bit further from the official Angels' sitting spot. The latter copied their hosts and kneeled on the pillows. It was rather uncomfortable, and the young captain wondered how their neighbours managed to stay a long time in this very position, but he would not complain, despite the fact that he knew his blood circulation would soon be cut.

"And so you are present here to offer us a peace treaty from Paradis, in exchange for my son's safe return. Do go ahead, Angels. Convince me of the legitimacy of this treaty," Ryuku's voice echoed strongly throughout the room, heard of all.

Flynn did not need to be told twice.

"Our countries have been at war for far too long. We are gradually losing men to fight in this unending battle, men that each of us has more and more difficulties replacing. If this war stopped, we would finally be able to replenish our population and concentrate on protecting that very generation we desperately need. We could concentrate on eradicating the monsters that is as great a threat as we are to each other at the moment. We could even work together in order to protect everyone, especially the villages near the border."

The general stared at his interlocutor boringly.

"I believe we would be able to take care of this ourselves," he stated, mind narrowed.

The Angel captain did not let himself be discouraged.

"And I am certain we could gain much from working together. Our world is decaying; we have barely enough food and water to survive. If we team up, it would be easier to find a way to bring our lands back to what they once were. However we may look at it, our best solution is to stop this useless fight and use our strategies for other, more productive means," Flynn insisted, glancing at Schwann who was listening to him intently.

At least, there was one of the two who took this matter seriously.

"Ryuku-taishou, this boy is right. We have nothing to lose from accepting this offer. Imagine the relief it could bring to the people, the numbers of death that would diminish drastically, the costs we would save. The supplies we send for war could be used for families instead. Weaponry would not need to be produced in such high quantity anymore. I am also pretty certain we could exchange resources if the need arises."

The dark haired captain told the last part while he turned his head towards their visitors. Flynn nodded curtly in assessment. Silence met the older captain's words and nervousness slowly started to build up inside the short haired blonde, even though his features betrayed none of it. And then...

"Very well. It seems you have managed to convince me, Angel," Ryuku stated reluctantly, as though he were forced.

Somehow, Flynn believed it to be the case. Schwann seemed to have a stronger influence on the general than he would have believed.

For the first time since the previous day, the young captain allowed himself a small smile in front of the head Demon and he bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you. As promised, your son will be released from our custody."

As he spoke, he turned to the man holding Yuri and nodded to him. The knight unfolded the gag and unshackled the Demon who sighed in relief, rubbing his wrist and rolling his shoulders to ease the pain. He made his way through the Angels unwillingly as he spotted his father gesturing him to come to his side, not even sparing a glance to Flynn who understood very well right. The latter stressed slightly, wondering how his friend's father was going to react. He was glad when the general did nothing more but to whisper something in his son's ear, but seeing the way Yuri's face hardened, the blonde knew it could not be heart touching words.

"I believe there are terms that need to be discussed about this treaty, am I wrong?" Ryuku suddenly questioned, getting his attention back on his neighbours.

This time, Garista was the one to answer.

"I will be the one to take care of such task. King William has relied to me what he wants to be said until he is able to meet with you in person," he agreed.

For a moment, as Flynn observed the Councillor, he wondered if Garista would try anything funny. But as the discussion progressed, the captain found that the long haired blonde was sticking to his role and was doing nothing more but conversing about the conditions each country wanted to be included in the accord. They spoke for at least half an hour, Flynn listening carefully and Alexei sometimes intervening in military matters.

"This means that the only thing left to consider are emissaries," Garista concluded.

Ryuku frowned slightly, obviously not following what the other was going about.

"Emissaries?" he inquired.

"Yes. We believe it would be best if troops of each country would serve as emissaries of peace, meaning that they would take care nothing disturbs the terms we have discussed," the blonde captain explained. "Of course, I was given the role by King William, but we still need someone from your liege if we want equality."

The Demon general pondered over it, an unpleased expression plastered on his face. But then, a glint of satisfaction crossed his eyes and a very subtle smirk tugged the corner of his lips.

"Ah, of course. I have someone in mind for such a task. However, I'm afraid he would not be able to start just yet. Still, I'm certain he would do perf – "

"I'll do it!"

All heads turned to the source of the sound. Yuri was staring intently at his father. The latter's eyes narrowed dangerously as he seethed through his teeth.

"Pardon? I think I already told I had someone for the task, and I was certainly not speaking of you. Know your place!" he warned dangerously.

However, the dark haired male ignored him.

"And I said I would do it. I'm sure that the person you were thinking about is already full with whatever tasks you give him. I'm ready to devote myself to it. I'm by far a better choice," he retorted cockily with a smirk, not caring how furious he was making his parent.

The latter was trembling in rage, but he was also attempting to compose himself.

"That is an interesting idea," Alexei suddenly intervened. "He is your son, after all. Since you are the head of this country at the moment, he would make a perfect emissary. It would officialise this role. After all, what better team than the son of a strong leader and the hero of a country?" Flynn spun his head towards his commandant with eyes wide as saucers.

He could not believe what the man was saying; it could not be more perfect!

The smugness Yuri was throwing at his father only grew and Flynn knew it took the man everything not to rip it from his son's face. The general inhaled deeply.

"Do what you want," he spat and the long haired Demon sent a victorious expression to his friend who only responded with a half-discouraged, half-amused one.

He was distracted when Alexei stood from his cushion, stretching discreetly.

"Now that this is settled, I will go fetch King William with an official escort. He will want to officialise this treaty as soon as possible. We would arrive by tomorrow morning, if this is alright with you."

The brown haired general nodded curtly, then looked at the other Angels.

"Some of my men will accompany you outside. As for the rest of you, if you wish to stay until the arrival of your king, I will prepare rooms for you. Servants will be at your disposal when you are ready. You are free to visit the palace, but I would suggest not going to the city alone. Since no official announcements have been made, I doubt the people would take your presence kindly," the general warned before he stood as well.

On cue, everyone else followed his example. Flynn saluted his superior, thanking him for his help. Alexei then left with the knights they came with, as well as with the Demons that followed them earlier in the morning.

The blonde captain almost started when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He almost believed it would be Yuri, but was surprised to see a smiling Schwann in front of him.

"That was an impressive display, young man," he praised.

The Angel was pleasantly surprised.

"I was certain you would be mad at me for taking one of your men away. Judging by your expression the last time we met, I did not think you could forgive me," Flynn admitted, wondering how the other captain could be so forgiving.

He knew that Schwann was a rational yet compassionate man, but to what extent did it last when someone took away a person important to you?

"Indeed, I was. But not only have you brought him back, you also took care of him and cared only for peace. I cannot be mad at such values."

The young Angel was about to reply, but saw his interlocutor's gaze grow worried as he stared above Flynn's shoulder. The latter turned his head and saw Ryuku shove his son harshly out of the room. Anxiety built up in the pit of his stomach at the sight, more so when he heard the resigned sigh from the Demon captain.

What would happen to Yuri?

* * *

**A/N: **Muah ah ah~! Cliffhanger, yet again! God you must hate us XD

Saenda: I have so many things I want to say about this chapter! First, I'm so happy you guys weren't able to guess what Rose and I planned xD It must've been a surprised, right? And as you must have guessed, this chapter marks the first chapter of the second arc! Let's see how long peace will last :3

By the way, before anyone says anything, yes, it's intentional that Alexei acts as such. Rose and I wanted him to be as they've described in the game before he goes nuts: a strong leader who wants the good for the world. We didn't need another bad guy considering the ones we already got xD

God, fight scenes, _again_. I hope I did them justice. Thankfully, there should be less in the upcoming chapters, what with no war anymore... well, I hope so.

I do hope you liked the fluri hints I've squeezed in there ^w^ The prison scene was definitely my favourite. As to why I chose mental torture over physical, well, I'm not very good at it, contrary to a certain someone *stares pointedly at Rose*

Well, I think that pretty much sums it up. I'm certain I'm forgetting something, because I always do, but anyway. Hope you enjoyed!

Rose: Yes, you forgot to wish a merry Christmas and a happy new year to our readers in advance, because I doubt I'll have time to write the next chapter until then hehe… XD

So, merry Christmas everyone, and a happy new year! We wish you happiness and love in this oncoming year, and that some of your dreams might come true! :D

This chapter was brought to you by~

_When we stand together (Nickelback)  
One dream (Sarah Mclachlan)_

Thanks again and see you next time!_  
_Rose&Saenda


	8. Chapter 7 : Peace

**A/N: **Hi everyone! Finally, chapter 7 is up! Be prepared; it's quite long ^^' Sorry about that...

As always, we own nothing apart from our original characters and the storyline of this fic! If Yuri and Flynn were ours, Flynn would be Yuri's knight in shining armor and would save him from the bad guys! Oh, wait, he already does it in the game... XD

We have to warn you about torture in this chapter. If you don't like, we suggest you skip the part. You'll see it coming, so it should not be that difficult... (Rose: I know, I'm a sadist with my favorite characters and proud to be XD)

Enough talking then! Have fun reading!

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

**Chapter 7: Peace**

When Yuri heard his father finally agreed to the peace, he could not believe his ears. Did he really hear well? An undying happiness burst into the Demon's chest and he did his best to hide it. They did it! Everything that he and Flynn strove to achieve! They managed to bring a peace treaty between their two countries! There would be no war anymore; no more deaths, no blood spilled meaninglessly!

As soon as his eyes met his father's angry ones, some of this happiness Yuri felt died down, to be replaced by a cold resignation. This feeling grew when Ryuku motioned him to sit next to him. Yuri complied, knowing there was no use in going against his father. When he kneeled on the cushion, Yuri felt his father lean towards him to whisper in his ear.

"You and I will have a good talk when this is over," Ryuku seethed against his son's ear.

Yuri's expression hardened at those words. He knew from the very beginning, from the moment he put this plan in motion that if they succeeded, it would get down to that in the end. He was prepared for it. He would take whatever punishment his father would throw at him.

Ryuku was furious; Yuri could feel it. He knew his father enough to understand at least that much. His best option would have been to stay silent through the rest of the negotiations. The consequences for Yuri would probably be less severe. However, he was not one to sit still for long, especially when he heard his father wanting to propose someone for taking the role of emissary.

Knowing Flynn would be the Angels' emissary, Yuri wanted to take the task too. He would get to spend a lot of time with his friend. Also, Yuri had a feeling Ryuku had someone no good in mind for the job. Yuri would not let him do that. He would not let him try and ruin this peace they just achieved.

Judging from the way his father reacted strongly to his proposition, Yuri knew he had just aggravated his case, but he could not care less at the moment. He could not stop the arrogant smile from showing on his face. How he liked to infuriate his father! If Yuri had known beforehand what the consequences waiting for him would be, he probably would have kept a low profile. He did not know by then that he had made a grave mistake.

When the meeting was over, Yuri was pleased to know Flynn would be staying at the capital until the formalization of the treaty. It almost made him forget about what was awaiting him right now. Ryuku stood up and everyone followed his example, including Yuri. The Demon suddenly felt a strong hand grab his arm painfully. He turned his head to the side to see his father glare darkly at him.

Ryuku said nothing, but the anger that emanated from his entire being was enough for Yuri to know it was not wise to resist or to talk, at least for now. Ryuku harshly pulled Yuri with him as he walked briskly towards the entrance of the room. He pushed his son out of the room without any gentleness. Yuri's heart sank in his chest at the thought of what awaited him.

No words were exchanged between the father and son on the way to their household. When they were far enough from the imperial palace and from any prying eyes, Ryuku grabbed Yuri's arm again, as if he wanted to make sure that he would not try anything. Yuri did not try to get free from the strong hold around his arm. He knew it was no use.

It was not long before they were home. When they went through the front portal, Yumie was there to welcome them home. She seemed happy and surprised to see Yuri home, but her expression fell when she saw the furor across Ryuku's face. The servant bowed before her masters and merely welcomed them home quietly.

Ryuku walked to the private lounge, still pulling his son with him. He opened the door brusquely and pushed Yuri into the room. The latter turned around towards his father at the same time the general was closing the door behind them. A second later, the young Demon was violently slapped across the face. Yuri gasped in pain and covered his burning cheek with his hand. He looked defiantly at his father. Rage was deforming the general's features.

"Do you realized what you've done?! Letting yourself be captured by the enemies, and on top of that, being used as a bargaining tool to impose a peace treaty?! And you even dare to speak back at me in front of all those people! You put shame on the family's name! I should have let the Angels kill you! You've always been nothing more than a useless burden to me!" Ryuku seethed with anger.

Yuri was hurt deeply by his father's words. He had always known the general felt like that, but to hear him say it was worst than he could have imagined. Yuri hid his feelings under a cocky and arrogant smile.

"Then why didn't you? If I'm such a useless burden, I don't see why you'd put up with me!" Yuri replied in a cold tone.

Talking back to his father earned him another slap across the face. The violence Ryuku used this time made Yuri lose his balance and he collapsed on the ground harshly, completely dazed. Yuri tasted blood as his bottom lip split open under the pressure of his teeth. He struggled to straighten up to a sitting position and he heard his father speak again.

"You insolent brat! Don't you dare talk back to me! Believe me, I would have let you rot in the Angels' dungeons if it was just for me, but Schwann stood up for you! I don't know what you did, but he seems to like you a lot. Enough for him to gamble his rank to get you back," Ryuku said with disgust dripping from his voice.

Yuri lifted a confused expression on his father's angry face.

"Wh-what?" he stuttered, not sure he heard right.

Ryuku squatted in front of his son to get eye level with him. "He was ready to give up his rank as captain for you! He begged me to take you back in exchange for retrograding him! He felt it was his fault if you got captured and that by not being able to protect one of his subordinates, he wasn't worthy of the rank of captain," the general explained in an angry tone.

Yuri felt a pang of guilt. He never expected Schwann would go so far to convince his father. So if Ryuku accepted, did that mean…?

The general's expression darkened. "I refused his request. I won't deprive myself of one of my captains for the likes of you," he said with cold disgust.

Yuri kept silent, wanting to know what pushed Ryuku to take him back. A cold, cruel smile stretched the lips of his father. It was enough to send shivers of fear down Yuri's back. It was scarier to see the general in that calm state than in a furious one, like he was minutes before.

"I let Schwann convince me for only one reason. I want you to see the foolishness of your actions. You'll see with your own eyes what you have brought about. And you'll have to live with the shame of sullying your name," Ryuku said slowly, his burning eyes never leaving his son's.

The young Demon smiled cockily once again. "_I _didn't bring shame on our family. You did it long before me," Yuri replied in a mirthless tone.

Anger flashed in his father's onyx irises. Yuri was slapped again across the face. The young Demon spat out the blood that had filled his mouth.

He froze and his eyes widened when Ryuku talked again in a seething tone; "You'll never learn, won't you? Just like that _whore_ of a woman you called your mother."

Anger quickly flared up inside Yuri at his father's words. The general had never, ever talked about Yuri's mother since her death. They had never even got close to breaching the subject. How dare he talk like that… how dare he insult his mother! Yuri's hands clenched into fists against the wooden floor. He was about to turn his face back towards his father and yell his hatred at him, but Ryuku moved quicker than him.

A strong hand gripped Yuri's chin and turned his face roughly towards his father. Yuri was barely an inch apart from his father. The general's features twisted in disgust.

"You're her spitting image. Just looking at you makes me sick!" he seethed with disgust.

Yuri's eyes burned in anger. So that was why his father was avoiding looking at him most of the time; Yuri looked too much like his mother, like that woman he had abandoned and left to her death. Yuri violently slapped his father's hand away. He glared at him with all the hatred he felt for him.

"How _dare _you talk about my mother! You abandoned her when she needed you the most! She was always suffering because of you! You made her life miserable! You're despicable!" Yuri screamed to his father, letting go of all the rage, the hate and the disgust he felt towards the older Demon.

He realized when he saw the expression that crossed Ryuku's face that he went too far. Anger akin to madness distorted the general's features. His hand shot towards Yuri and closed around his son's throat in a tight hold. Yuri felt his breath hitch in his throat as the pressure was cutting off his air supply. He grabbed his father's hand in a desperate attempt to let him go.

Ryuku leaned closer to his son and whispered hateful words against his ear; "I'll tell you a secret, son. I treated Tsukiko like that because she deserved it. She failed me as a wife. She couldn't give me another heir and that was a heavy fault. I blamed her for that, but do you know whose fault it _really_ was?"

Yuri's eyes widened in horror and he could do nothing but listen as his father continued whispering to him.

"It was _your _fault. Tsukiko almost died giving birth to you. Because of that, she couldn't give birth anymore. Her health suffered from it too. Do you understand now? If her life was so miserable, if she died alone without the ones she loved, it was _your_ fault. You can only blame yourself," Ryuku finished in a venomous tone.

Yuri suffocated and a sound of protest passed his lips. It could not be true… His father was lying! He was trying to put the blame on him! However, no matter how much he tried to convince himself, deep inside, Yuri feared it was true. He _knew _it was true.

Yuri's eyes rolled in their sockets and he was on the verge of passing out when Ryuku finally released him. Yuri collapsed on the wooden floor like a broken doll. He coughed up and tried to regain his breath while his body was wracked by spasms. Ryuku stood up and threw a last disgusted look at his son before walking for the door. He slid it open and left the room.

Yuri was still struggling to regain his breath when his father came back a short moment later. The young Demon felt his father lean over him. He tried to get up, but Ryuku did not let him time to. He roughly grabbed his son's arm and lifted him up from the ground before dragging him to the low table in the center of the room.

Still keeping the silent act, Ryuku brought Yuri to his knees and bent him over the table, pressing him forcefully against the rough surface. The general violently banged Yuri's right arm against the wooden surface. Yuri hissed in pain as his father kept his arm crushed against the table.

"Now enough talking. It's time for your punishment. You have many things to atone for, and I'll make sure you learn the lesson," Ryuku said in a deathly tone.

Yuri turned his face to look at his father, confusion and apprehension painted on his features. What did his father intend to do? The general slowly kneeled by the young Demon's side and his hand went from Yuri's right arm to his hand. He forcefully pinned it palm down on the table, his fingers wide apart.

Yuri looked as his father slowly approached an object he was holding in his free hand to Yuri's pinkie: pliers. Horror filled the young Demon as he understood the purpose of the instrument. His eyes widened and he began to struggle against Ryuku's hold.

"Let me go!" he screamed out of fear and desperation.

Ryuku roughly pinned Yuri back against the table. The young Demon's cheek uncomfortably pressed against the table. Ryuku shifted in such a way for him to be able to keep Yuri pinned against the table and keep his hand free to perform his punishment.

"The first one is for having let yourself be captured by the enemies," the general said calmly in a solemn tone, like what he was about to do was not the most horrible thing.

Without further ado, the general opened the pliers and pushed the bottom part under Yuri's nail, forcefully pushing under it. Excruciating pain flared up from Yuri's finger and he could not stop the scream of pain that passed his lips. He could feel the pliers slowly lift his nail as it pushed further and further under it.

Ryuku closed the pliers and pulled forcefully, tearing the nail away. A scream of agony was torn from Yuri's throat at the unimaginable pain, which made him violently retch. His eyes fell on the raw and bloodied flesh of his finger. Yuri panted heavily, trying to will the pain away. Ryuku was completely impervious to the pain he was inflicting to his son. He slowly pushed the pliers under the second nail. Yuri's face paled visibly. He renewed his struggles.

"Stop it! Enough!" Yuri exclaimed with desperation.

Ryuku did not react to his pleas and kept pushing the instrument ever so slowly under the nail, dragging out the torture and making sure it was the most painful. Yuri whined in pain.

"The second one is for having put shame on our family's name," the general announced calmly.

He pushed the pliers roughly further and tore the nail away. Another scream of agony was torn from Yuri's lips. He collapsed against the table, shaking under the pain. He had never felt such unbearable pain before. Even the torture he had endured at the hands of the sick bastard from the Angels' council was more tolerable than this. It was too much to take. The pain was clouding his vision, running through his veins like liquid fire.

When Ryuku went for the third nail, Yuri weakly grabbed his father's arm, trying to stop him. He looked straight into Ryuku's eyes. The pain he felt was making his eyes shine with a delirious light. Yuri just wanted it to stop. No matter how much he would hate himself afterwards for this weakness, Yuri could not stop the words from weakly getting past his lips.

"Please, stop…" he whispered painfully.

Ryuku's closed expression did not let up. He mercilessly pushed the pliers under the third nail, making his son scream from the pain that coursed through his veins.

"No matter how much you plead, Yuri, I won't stop. You'll have to repent for every last offense you made to me. I won't show any mercy," he said coldly.

Yuri let out a weak sound of protest and resignation at that. The infernal instrument was slowly pushed even further between the nail and the sensitive skin. Another broken scream shattered the silence of the household.

"This one is for daring speak back at me," Ryuku announced coldly.

The third nail was violently torn away as well. Yuri's scream of agony broke down into sobs of pain. His throat was too raw for him to scream anymore.

Yuri closed his eyes as spasms racked his entire body. He felt disgusted towards himself for showing such weakness to his father, but that pain was more than he could handle. His mutilated, bleeding fingers were throbbing painfully and hurt like nothing he had experienced before. Yuri suddenly felt the pliers being pushed under the fourth nail. Yuri shoved whatever pride and strength he had left aside.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry for everything, so please stop!" he pleaded brokenly.

This earned him a vicious slap across the face. Yuri gasped in pain.

"It's too late for that. Stop whining and take it like a man. Or are you so much like your whore of a mother?" His father's words had Yuri close his eyes in disgust; disgust towards himself for stooping so low as to beg his father, that man he hated so much.

A broken sob passed his lips when the pliers kept pushing further under the nail. Yuri thought he would pass out from the pain before long. He wished for it to happen. At least it would put an end to the suffering…

He barely heard the words of his father; "This one is for insulting me."

One forceful pull and the nail was torn away as well. Yuri did not even utter a sound this time. He did not even have the strength for that anymore. His eyes grew dull as his mind tried to evade the present moment, trying to block out the pain. He was barely aware of Ryuku going after the last nail of his right hand. Yuri made no sound yet again; he did not even move. He just wanted this nightmare to be over.

He heard his father's voice through a thick veil; "And this one is to make sure you have learned your lesson."

The last nail of his right hand was torn apart brutally. Yuri's body jerked violently in pain, but no other reaction was torn from him. His body began shaking all over as he kept staring blankly ahead. He felt Ryuku finally release his hand and the weight of his father left him. A hand grabbed a handful of Yuri's hair and yanked his head upwards until his feverish gaze met with his father's. Ryuku was looking darkly at him.

"I hope you learned your lesson. Don't ever provoke me again," he hissed in a cold tone.

Yuri did not answer. He simply stared into the eyes of his sadistic father with as much hatred as he could muster in his weakened state. Ryuku's face twisted in disgust.

"Go wash yourself. You stink like the Angels," he spat out before releasing his hold on Yuri's hair.

Yuri collapsed back on the table, unmoving apart from the spasms that rocked his body from time to time due to the pain coursing through him. Yuri heard the sound of his father's footsteps moving away. Then the sound of the door sliding open resounded in the eerie silence of the room and when it closed again, Yuri was left broken, alone and shivering in the dark cold room.

Yuri stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity, his body half lying on the table. His mind was empty, as if it wanted to protect Yuri from the dark thoughts that would haunt him soon. All he could feel was the pain and he concentrated on it to keep the thoughts away.

After a while – Yuri did not know how much time – his ears picked up the sound of the door sliding open. Yuri's body grew rigid as fear overwhelmed him. Has his father returned to continue his punishment? Was this not enough? Did Yuri not suffer enough? Cold shivers ran through him at the sole idea of getting through that torture again.

The door gently slid close and Yuri held his breath at the sound of footsteps approaching. A gentle hand was soon on his shoulder and Yuri violently startled. Soon, the person kneeled by his side and the saddened and pained face of Yumie invaded his field of vision. Yuri slowly relaxed at the sight of the old servant. Yumie smiled sadly and gently took Yuri's mutilated hand, being careful not to brush the raw skin.

"Let me take care of those wounds, young master. I also prepared a bath for you," the old woman said gently with a slightly shaking voice.

Yuri closed his eyes tiredly and nodded. He felt Yumie help him on his feet and she gently guided Yuri towards the bath area.

* * *

After Yumie took care of disinfecting and bandaging his fingers, the throbbing pain Yuri felt lessened a little. However, he still felt numb, unfeeling, like there was a dam keeping his emotions at bay. Yuri was glad for it. He did not want to face the ugly emotions his face-off with his father gave rise to. After taking a bath, Yuri changed into the black kimono Yumie had left to his attention.

Yuri left the bath area and slowly made his way to his room. He tensed when he passed in front of the closed door of his father's office. He almost expected Ryuku to open the door and grab him to renew his torture. Yuri cursed himself for fearing his father so much now. Yuri made it shakily to his room.

Putting his injured hand on the doorframe, Yuri silently slid the door open with his unharmed one. He was about to enter, but he froze in the threshold as his eyes took in the sight of Flynn, furiously pacing around his bedroom with a worried look on his face.

When he heard the door open, Flynn looked at Yuri and his expression turned even more worried.

"Yuri!" the Angel whispered worryingly.

Yuri was frozen in place as he wondered what his friend was doing here, and worst; he wondered since when he was here and how much he had heard. Yuri still had the presence of mind to quickly enter his room and he closed the door behind him. He quickly hid his injured hand behind his back the best he could.

"What are you doing, Flynn? You shouldn't be here!" Yuri whispered back with slight panic.

Flynn strode over to his friend, but he stopped when he saw Yuri flinch away from him.

The worry on the Angel's face only deepened further.

"I saw your father drag you out of the imperial palace after the negotiations. I was worried for you, so I sneaked in here as soon as I could. But then… I heard you scream! God, what did he do to you?!" Flynn asked in a pained tone.

Yuri avoided his friend's gaze and clenched his unharmed hand until his knuckles turned white.

"Look, I'm okay. So stop worrying," he said uneasily.

However, Flynn was no fool. There was no hiding the pain shining in Yuri's gray eyes. The blonde Angel also did not miss the way Yuri was hiding his right hand. Flynn's expression hardened.

"Don't lie to me, Yuri. Do you really think I'll believe that after hearing you scream the way you did? Now show me your right hand," he ordered.

Yuri looked at Flynn and his gaze hardened.

"I'm not lying, I'm fine! Now get out of here!" Yuri seethed, becoming unnerved.

He did not want to be rude to Flynn, but it was the only way to make him go away. Yuri did not want his friend to see his injuries. He knew what would result of it.

Hurt shone briefly in Flynn's eyes, but it was soon gone, replaced by stubborn determination. The Angel walked towards Yuri and the Demon had no choice but to take steps back in counterpart. He did not make three steps that his back collided with the closed door. Flynn took the opportunity. His hand shot towards Yuri. He grabbed the Demon's right wrist and yanked his hand from behind his back. Yuri tried to make Flynn let go, but the Angel had an unwavering grip around his wrist.

Flynn could now see his hand with the bandages around his fingers. The bandages were already beginning to be stained with blood where the raw flesh was still bleeding faintly. Horror and understanding took hold of the Angel's features. Flynn moved his gaze from Yuri's fingers to his face. Yuri lowered his face and let his long, wet bangs cover it. He could not bear to see the expression on Flynn's face.

Silence stretched between the two friends for a long time. Flynn never let go of Yuri's wrist. The Demon soon could not take more of that silence. He was about to break it when Flynn finally talked.

"He tore off your nails? The sick bastard!" the Angel seethed angrily and it made Yuri jump out of his skin.

The Demon answered nothing. He felt Flynn's grip tighten around his wrist, making him wince slightly.

"Why did he do this? Is it because you were captured by me?" the Angel asked in a guilty tone.

Yuri bit his lip hard in response. Flynn grew restless by the silent act of his friend. His free hand was soon on Yuri's shoulder and he shook him.

"Yuri, answer me!"

Yuri finally lifted his face and looked straight into his friend's gaze with hurt and anger shining in his eyes. He brusquely freed his wrist from Flynn's grip.

"Yeah! Yeah, it was part of it! Now why does it matter? Knowing that won't make a difference! It happened, so let it go!" Yuri hissed through his teeth.

A miserable expression appeared on the Angel's face. Flynn took a few steps back and his hand slid through his hair in a desperate gesture.

"It does! If I had known it would come to this –"

Yuri clenched his left hand into a fist. "What? You would have refused to go along with my plan? You would have thrown away that chance to obtain peace? That's why I didn't tell you anything! I knew you'd react like that!" he replied restlessly.

Flynn stared at Yuri with a crestfallen expression.

"You knew something like that would happen? Damn it, Yuri! We could have found another way for you not to get hurt!" the Angel said with earnest.

Yuri clenched his teeth in anger to stop the next words from coming out, but it was no use. He was hurting, and he just needed to let it all out.

"There wasn't any other way! Don't you see, Flynn? I'm not strong like you! I didn't have the strength or the influence to help you in any way! The only thing I could do was to sacrifice myself! This is a small price to pay for what we managed to achieve," Yuri finished in a whisper.

Pain appeared on Flynn's face. He went to Yuri and gripped both his arms in a strong hold.

"Don't you understand how I feel? Every time I see you get hurt, every time I fail to protect you, it's killing me inside! It hurts me so much to think I can't do anything to help you! I never wanted this for you! I know it's selfish, but I wanted us to achieve peace without one of us having to suffer like that!" Flynn poured out his earnest feelings to Yuri.

His words touched the Demon more than he wanted to admit. He knew Flynn cared about him, but to hear him say it was another thing. A feeling Yuri did not feel in a long time overwhelmed him; the feeling that he was wanted here and that he was loved by someone. These words drained all of Yuri's anger away, to leave only the hollow feeling of self-disgust and hate that he felt since his talk with his father.

Yuri lowered his face again and his unharmed hand gripped a handful of the captain's shirt.

"Let's just stop, Flynn. I don't want to fight with you right now. Please…" he whispered with tiredness.

The Angel seemed to agree as he hesitantly released Yuri's arms. Yuri leaned his back against the door and let himself slid down the hard surface until he was sitting on the ground. He looked wearily ahead, staring at nothing in particular. Flynn soon moved to sit next to him on the floor. The knight looked worryingly at his friend.

"Yuri, what's wrong? Did something else happen with your father?" Flynn asked gently.

Yuri bit his lip harshly and his left hand painfully grabbed the hair above his forehead. Flynn's question was making him dangerously close to the breaking point. His chest burned in pain, a pain so strong that it made him want to scream it. Yuri was startled when a gentle hand took hold of his left hand and brought it down and away from his hair. Yuri looked to the side and his pained gaze met with blue eyes shining with gentle understanding.

"Yuri, I'm here for you. You know that, don't you? You can tell me anything," Flynn said gently.

As soon as his friend said those words, Yuri knew he would tell him everything that was plaguing his mind. He needed Flynn right now, more than ever before. He wanted to cling to him; he wanted the Angel to save him from himself, from his disgusting feelings. Yuri turned his head away and closed his eyes tightly.

"He said… he said it was all my fault. If he treated my mother like that, if he left her to die all alone, if she was always so sick… it was all my fault," Yuri whispered painfully.

Flynn was still holding his left hand and he squeezed it gently, silently telling him he was listening. Yuri took a long, shaky breath before continuing.

"It was because she couldn't give birth anymore that Ryuku treated her like that. And if she couldn't have another child, it was because of me. She almost died when she gave birth to me and her health suffered from it too. _I _ruined her life. How can I ever atone for that? I'm disgusting. It would have been better if I wasn't born," he finished in a quiet and miserable whisper.

He merely finished his words that he was pulled against Flynn in a tight embrace. Yuri gasped at the sudden gesture and his eyes widened in surprise. He was so stunned that he did not react for a while. Flynn said nothing at first. He merely held his friend tightly against him. It was only when Yuri relaxed in the unexpected embrace that Flynn broke the silence.

"Don't say things like that, Yuri. Don't let what _he _says get to you. What is important is not if what he said is true or not. What is important is this; your mother loved you, Yuri. I'm sure deep down, in your heart, you know it," Flynn whispered with conviction.

Yuri let out a sound of protest. Flynn tightened his hold around his friend's waist in response.

"Let me finish. Your mother loved you, regardless of what happened. She didn't care about that. She knew you would be her only son and she cherished you. I'm sure she never, ever blamed you for anything. Please don't doubt that. The only one to blame in this is Ryuku. He has a son, his own flesh and blood, and he only thinks about hurting you. I'll never forgive him for this," Flynn finished, barely controlling his anger.

Yuri understood why it affected Flynn so much; he had no parents. He surely resented much more those who were blessed with a family and who only went about hurting them. Yuri tightly grabbed a handful of his friend's shirt and he pressed himself closer to the Angel. He did not care right now about showing his weakness to his friend; he needed him. He needed Flynn's warmth and comfort. He needed him to make him feel like everything would be okay; like the nightmare was finally over. And in that moment, Yuri almost believed it.

"You always save me…" the Demon whispered against his friend's chest.

He knew Flynn would understand what he meant; the Angel was always there to save him from himself, from those destructive and ugly emotions that overwhelmed him whenever his father messed with him.

In response, Flynn's hand began to caress his hair soothingly and the Angel leaned his cheek against the top of his head. Just like every other time Flynn acted like this, Yuri felt his heart beat quicker in his chest. Flynn caressing his hair was not a rare occurrence lately, but Yuri could never get used to it. He always felt self-conscious about it, trying not to show how much he liked the gentle attention. He had the suspicion that Flynn liked it too.

"I'll always be there for you, Yuri. And hopefully, things will get better from now on," the Angel whispered against Yuri's hair.

"Yeah. Thanks…" Yuri answered quietly as he gripped the Angel's shirt tighter, not wanting to let go any time soon.

He felt his cheeks burn slightly at the words Flynn just said. Yuri buried his face into his friend's neck, wanting to hide his embarrassing reaction. He missed his friend's intake of breath at his movement, and he also failed to notice the fast beating of the captain's heart, since his own heart was also beating faster and faster. Yuri was wondering what was happening to him.

He always felt good in Flynn's company, but it was never like this before. It was never like this feeling of having his heart flutter in his chest and this feeling of being conscious of every little movement the blonde made. Yuri did not know what to make of it, but it was making him feel on edge and self-conscious. Still, despite that, he did not want to let go of Flynn. The blonde's presence was keeping his dark and depressing thoughts away.

Yuri closed his eyes and let himself go in the embrace of his friend. No matter what it was he felt, he just wanted to drown into that sensation for the time being and forget his torments.

* * *

Yuri had barely slept that night. The pain throbbing in his fingers prevented him to do so and even if he did not feel pain, Yuri had a suspicion he would not have slept more. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head. Thoughts about Ryuku, about Schwann, about the newly obtained peace, about Flynn…

Yuri's heart beat faster at the sole thought of his friend. He remembered how the Angel held him gently last night, providing him with the comfort he so desperately craved and needed. Yuri had felt strange, unknown feelings in that moment towards Flynn. It was scaring him and confusing him. Yuri was feeling like their relationship was slowly changing and that scared him more than he wanted to admit.

What confused Yuri even more was that when Flynn left him last night, leaving him alone with Repede, Yuri had to refrain himself from asking his friend to stay. He did not want him to leave his side for a minute. It was all so disturbing to Yuri.

When the sun was barely rising, Yuri reluctantly got up. He would have slept in, but he had no choice in the matter. Today, the formalization of the treaty was taking place. The king would be early at the imperial palace and Yuri, being the newly appointed peace emissary, would have to be present as well. Repede made sure Yuri would not sleep in as the dog nudged him awake with his muzzle.

In normal circumstances, Yuri would have been mad at the dog for waking him up, but he knew he had missed Yuri greatly. It showed in Repede's behavior. Now that he was up early, Yuri decided to take some time to take care of Repede to make up for their time apart.

As Yuri caressed Repede's fur, he tried not to think about the fact his father would be present at the meeting as well. Just thinking about him was enough to make his skin crawl with fear as the episode from last night was still too fresh on his mind. The young Demon cursed himself for this weakness.

Yuri decided to push the thought aside for now. He needed to get ready for the meeting. If there was one thing Yuri hated about these formal meetings, it was to look presentable. It was way too much of a hassle.

Yumie seemed to be aware of the meeting since she had left one of Yuri's formal kimonos by his bed, along with the young Demon's breakfast. She probably entered his room while he was still asleep. The old woman was always so considerate, always making sure to be silent as she did so.

After eating his breakfast, Yuri got dressed. Because of his injured hand, Yuri struggled to put on the black, silky kimono with silver embroideries, but he succeeded nonetheless. However, when he tried to tie his hair up and put the ornaments in it, he found it was impossible.

With a loud curse, Yuri gave up on trying. He was wondering what to do when a soft knock was heard against the young Demon's door. Yuri stiffened for a short moment, until he realized it could not be Ryuku. The knock had been too soft for it to be the general. Yuri told the person to enter.

The door slid open to reveal Yumie. She smiled gently at her master.

"Young master, I see you are up. I came to change your bandages and also to ask if you need help with anything," the old woman asked in a gentle tone.

Yuri sighed before smiling at the servant in a strained way.

"Good timing, Yumie. I really need your help. Could you tie my hair for me?" Yuri asked with a fair share of embarrassment.

He hated having to rely on other people, but right now, he did not have a choice.

Yumie smiled sadly as she walked towards Yuri. "Of course," she answered.

Yuri kneeled on the floor and handed the ornaments to the servant. She went behind her young master and began to gently tie his hair. Yuri was silent for a while, lost in his thoughts. His eyes fell on his bandaged fingers, resting on his thigh.

"Hey, Yumie," he called the old woman's name quietly.

The servant stopped what she was doing, indicating Yuri that she was listening. The young Demon kept staring at his fingers.

"Did you hear about the peace treaty?" he asked.

Yumie kept silent for no more than a few seconds. She then resumed combing and tying Yuri's hair.

"Yes, I heard," she answered simply.

Yuri took a deep breath before asking what was on his mind. "Do you think it's the right thing?" he asked in a quiet tone again, as if he feared his father would hear them.

Yuri did not know why he was asking that; he _knew _it was the right thing. The thing was, the Demon knew many people would not accept it. Maybe he just feared Yumie would be one of those people.

Yumie did not answer until she was done tying Yuri's hair and putting the silver pins and ornaments in it to hold it in place.

Then, her soft voice reached Yuri; "I believe your mother would be really happy with this treaty. And furthermore, she would be really proud of you, young master."

Yuri's eyes widened and the young Demon turned around, looking at the servant. She was bowing deeply in front of him. After a short moment, a fond and grateful smile stretched across Yuri's lips.

"Thank you, Yumie," he whispered gratefully.

His eyes filled with determination. Yuri would not have doubts anymore. He decided he would not let his father mess with his head again; he would not make his resolutions waver anymore. Yuri would stand strong and unwavering, no matter what Ryuku wanted to make him go through.

Yuri would take everything thrown at him and prove him wrong. He would prove him that this peace was the right thing to do.

* * *

When Yuri was introduced in the audience room at the imperial palace where the formalization of the treaty would take place, he saw that Ryuku and the three captains were already seated on the strategically placed cushions: Schwann, Nylen and Yeager. The places designated for the Angels were empty. It surely meant the King did not arrive yet.

Yuri went to take his place at his father's side. As he sat there, he felt Ryuku's hard gaze on him. Yuri stiffened and he felt nervousness kick back in as the memories from last night came back, but he showed nothing of it. He would not let his father the satisfaction of seeing him shaking from fear. The young Demon did not turn his gaze once towards the cruel general. He did not even want to look at his father. Yuri kept on gazing towards the entrance of the room, waiting impatiently for their guests to arrive.

He did look at the captains at some point, though. He caught Schwann looking straight at him with what seemed to be guilt and sadness. The young Demon did not understand why the older man was throwing him such a look.

When he looked at the other two captains, he saw Nylen waiting patiently with a solemn expression. The other captain, Yeager, who Yuri came to hate and resent almost as much as his father, seemed bored out of his mind. Yuri had a strong suspicion that the cruel captain was also not pleased with this peace treaty. It would not be surprising, considering Yeager's cruel and bloodthirsty character.

It was not long before the Angels were announced to the room. The first one to walk in was Alexei. Before taking his seat across from the Demons' captains, the commandant bowed his head swiftly in front of Ryuku in respect. Following him closely were the Angels' captains; first was Duke, followed by Flynn. When the blonde's gaze met Yuri's, a small and hidden smile painted the Demon's lips. Something flicked in the blonde's eyes that Yuri did not recognize.

Flynn never stopped staring at Yuri even when he was sitting in his designated place. The Angel did not seem to hate what he was seeing and it intrigued the Demon. Yuri's gaze did not leave Flynn even when his friend was seated. When Flynn finally stopped staring at him, Yuri did not miss the quick look of pure hatred his friend sent in Ryuku's way. If the General saw it, he showed nothing of it.

After the captains made their entry, it was Garista's turn, accompanied by a few soldiers. For a moment, Yuri wondered if the king really came. That's when he saw him, closing the walk with the last of the soldiers. An air of royalty was shrouding the man with blonde hair and turquoise eyes. But more than that, there seemed to be a gentleness and kindness radiating from his entire being.

The ruler of Paradis did not even talk yet and already, Yuri knew he was a way better man than his father. The young Demon then noticed a teenager walking alongside the king. Yuri had no problem guessing it was his son, the prince Flynn had told him about a few times. They had the same hair color and the same eyes.

Garista stopped in front of Ryuku, and so did the king and the prince. The councilor bowed briefly before Ryuku. When he straightened up, he motioned to the two last guests of honor.

"General Ryuku, I present to you King William and his son, Prince Ioder," announced Garista.

The councilor then moved away to sit on one of the empty cushions, but not without throwing a venomous glance at Flynn, who gladly returned it. Both the King and the Prince bowed in respect before Ryuku. With a bit of reluctance, the General did the same.

When they straightened up, the two royal figures sat in the cushions placed in front of Ryuku and Yuri. William smiled politely at Ryuku.

"It is an honor to meet you, General. I have heard many stories about you. Your valiance and strength are to be envied," the King praised with modesty.

Ryuku smiled politely back, but Yuri could see a cold edge to that smile.

"The honor is mine, William-ou(1)," he answered.

Yuri smiled internally at how much it must cost Ryuku to stay polite like that to someone he obviously hated from the start.

The young Demon turned his gaze away from Ryukuy to let it fall on William. He saw the gentle blue eyes of the King meet his in a fraction of second. Yuri was not sure what he saw in those blue eyes that were so much like Flynn's. Was it gratitude? He could not say.

Soon, William's attention was back on Yuri's father.

"Now, I believe you have discussed of the formalities with councilor Garista in my stead. I would like to revise the clauses with you before we apply our respective seals. Garista, the treaty please," the King added as he turned his attention on the councilor.

The blonde man stood and approached the king. He handed the treaty he had composed after the last discussion. William thanked Garista and proceeded on reading aloud the clauses on the paper, to make sure everything was in order.

Everyone stayed silent during that time, listening closely as the king of the Angels talked. Yuri, bored out of his mind at having to hear the same thing twice, looked over at Flynn. The blonde captain was listening attentively to his leader. After some time, he seemed to feel Yuri's gaze on him as the blue eyes shifted to the young Demon.

Yuri smiled nervously at his friend, and Flynn returned his discreet smile. They both knew that in not so long a time, there would be no taking it back, no uncertainties; as soon as William and Ryuku would sign the treaty, the peace would be solidly in place. They could not wait.

"With that said, General Ryuku, I'll leave to you the discretion of choosing the soldiers that will accompany your son as the emissaries of peace. Now, if everything is fine with you, I believe it is time to sign this treaty," the king finished in a gentle tone.

A light of discontentment shone in the general's eyes. Yuri feared his father would reconsider the whole thing right now. He could, but Yuri hoped he would not. He had given his word, and despite everything else, Ryuku at least had a code of honor. He could not go back on his word.

Ryuku looked at the leading Angel with an undecipherable expression.

"Alright," he answered curtly.

A servant quickly approached the two leading figures and handed them two brushes and a bottle of ink. King William was the first to affix his royal seal on the treaty. Once he was done, Ryuku leaned over the paper, approaching the brush to the paper. All the while, Yuri stared intently at his father, once again expecting him to stop everything. He could not believe he would do it.

But then, under his unbelieving yet hopeful eyes, Ryuku affixed the emperor's imperial seal, completing the treaty for good. When the general put down his brush, a pleased smile stretched across the king's face.

"This treaty is now formalized, and with it, so is the peace between our two countries!" he exclaimed once he turned towards both the Angels and Demons seated in the room.

Many pleased exclamations came from both sides of the room. Yuri let his gaze roam over everyone sitting in the room. He noticed only three persons seemed really displeased with the completion of the treaty; Ryuku, Yeager, and Garista. Yuri was not worried. There was nothing they could do anymore against it. Well, he sure hoped so. Flynn and Yuri would just have to make sure to protect this peace.

Yuri's gaze met Flynn's and huge smiles appeared on their lips. They really did it this time! They achieved the goal they had worked so hard for all those years! The young Demon could not ask for more. Suddenly, William's strong voice covered everyone else.

"How about we celebrate this new friendship?" the gentle king proposed to his counterpart.

Yuri saw his father's face scrunch up slightly in disgust and displeasure. Of course; he hated those kinds of things. Fortunately for the general, Schwann talked, saving him the need to.

"Ryuku-taishou, I believe King William's proposition is a good idea. It could help us get to know each other better. I would propose celebrating this treaty tonight, at one of the tea houses. I would be honored to take care of the preparations, if you'd let me," the Demon captain proposed.

Ryuku's eyes shifted to the captain briefly before returning on the king.

"Very well," he accepted the idea with a bit of reluctance.

The general then stood on his feet and everyone followed his example.

"I now have the obligation to leave. I must prepare for the public announcement. In the meantime, I'll put Schwann-taii in charge of showing you around the capital. If you'll excuse me," Ryuku said solemnly, with all the politeness he was obliged to use.

He bowed in front of the Angel's ruler, who did the same. Ryuku then walked away and left the room without another glance at their guests of honor.

Yuri felt satisfaction at seeing his father so enraged and displeased by the whole situation. He was hiding it well, but Yuri knew him well enough to know at least that much. Yuri shook the thought away. He did not want his father to poison the happiness he felt right now. It was not worth it. The young Demon's attention was soon on the king, who was looking intently at him. Before Yuri had the time to say anything, a gentle smile appeared on William's face.

"You are Yuri Lowell, Flynn's friend, are you not?" he asked gently.

Yuri bowed respectfully in front of the Angel's king.

"Yes, your majesty," he answered politely.

A soft chuckle followed. "You don't have to be so formal with me, my boy. Lift your head," William said.

Yuri did as told and smiled at the king. Ioder, who was still by his father's side, looked at the young Demon.

"Flynn talks a lot about you. He holds you in great esteem," the young prince assured.

Yuri fought against the blush that threatened to show on his cheeks. Hearing that was filling him with joy.

"Be assured that I do too. He is a very dear friend of mine," the young Demon told Ioder.

He then returned his attention on William. That light of gratitude he was not sure he saw before was back in the Angel's eyes.

"I own you my thanks, young lad. It is because of yours and Flynn's combined efforts that we are standing here now, at the dawn of a beautiful friendship," William said with gratitude.

A saddened smile stretched Yuri's lips and he gently shook his head.

"I'm afraid I don't deserve your thanks, King William. Flynn is the one who did everything, really," he said quietly.

William laughed softly again, gaining a surprised look from the Demon. The king smiled fondly.

"It's not true. Your friend would not have been able to convince your father if it was not for your sacrifice. You are a brave young man, and don't think for an instant that your sacrifice was for nothing. You had your part in this peace, and for that, you have my thanks," William explained.

Yuri tried to hide his embarrassment at being praised in such a way by the king of the Angels. His eyes shifted to Flynn, who was currently talking with Duke. William did not miss it. He put a gentle hand on the young Demon's shoulder, which earned his attention again.

"Go to your friend, young man. I'm sure he too can't wait to talk to you," the wise man said in an amused tone, winking at Yuri.

The latter's eyes widened for a second. He then bowed in front of the ruler.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Yuri excused himself from William and Ioder, and began to make his way towards his friend. When Duke caught a glimpse of Yuri, he took his leave from Flynn. The blonde Angel turned towards his friend just in time. Without really thinking about what he was doing, Yuri threw himself at his friend, taking him in a friendly embrace that told of his joy. Flynn gasped in surprise.

"Y-Yuri?" he stuttered.

From where he was, Yuri could not see the blush that appeared on the captain's cheeks.

"We did it, Flynn!" the Demon whispered with unending happiness.

After a moment, the Angel relaxed and returned the embrace.

"Yeah," he answered with as much happiness.

When Yuri pulled back, he noticed the way Flynn's eyes kept roaming over him. Yuri smirked and put a hand on his hip.

"Flynn? You keep staring at me. Do you like what you see?" he teased his friend.

He did not expect to see a faint color gain the Angel's cheeks and for his friend to look to the side with embarrassment.

"These clothes, they… they look good on you," Flynn admitted quietly.

It was now Yuri's turn to be embarrassed as he did not expect Flynn to answer honestly. Unsettling warmth settled in his chest and Yuri did not know what to make of it again. An awkward silence stretched between the two friends. Flynn cleared his throat and was about to say something when he was saved by Schwann, who announced that he would begin the tour of the capital. Flynn regained his composure and smiled at his friend.

"I guess it's my cue," he said simply.

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah. See you later, then," he answered.

Flynn waved the Demon goodbye before striding over to where Schwann was waiting for all the guests to gather together. Yuri watched him go with a smile on his lips. He then went towards the room's exit, wondering what he would do today. He would have wanted to spend the day with Flynn, but it seemed like it was impossible.

Having the entire day off, Yuri decided he might as well return home and find something to do.

* * *

Once at home, the first thing Yuri did was take off his formal kimono to get dressed with a more casual one. He also got rid of the annoying ornaments in his hair, letting it fall free. He felt more like himself now. The young Demon suddenly remembered Flynn's reaction when he saw him in that kimono. It seemed like it had a really strong effect on him. It was… interesting to see, to say the least.

Yuri had barely finished changing that Yumie was knocking against his door, announcing a guest. Yuri frowned at that. Who could it possibly be? Repede barked excitedly, telling Yuri it was someone the dog liked. Intrigued, the young Demon told the servant to let the guest inside his room.

Several seconds later, the door opened and Yuri was attacked by a young boy with a mop of hazelnut hair. The boy jumped at Yuri with enough strength the make him lose his balance and fall harshly on his back, with the boy on top of him.

"Ouch! Karol, what was that for?" Yuri whined in pain as he massaged his throbbing head.

Soon, his vision was invaded by two brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears, glaring at him.

"You big meanie! You should have told me you were alive! I was worried sick about you!" the young boy exclaimed, sniffling loudly to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

Yuri sighed and lifted his left hand to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I'm sorry, Karol. I would have seen you earlier, but I was kind of busy since I got back here," Yuri said with an apologetic smile.

When the boy's sniffling stopped, Yuri smiled cockily.

"Now, could you get off me, please? You're kind of heavy. Man, what is Schwann feeding you?" the Demon teased with amusement.

Karol shook his head in discouragement, but he got off the older Demon. Yuri straightened up into a sitting position. His gaze fell on Karol, who was still looking miserable.

"What's wrong, Karol?" he asked gently.

The young boy looked on the verge of crying again.

"We all thought you had died! Schwann was always saying that you'd come back, but I knew by the way he was looking that he didn't believe it!" he exclaimed with pain.

Yuri's smile faded and he looked at Karol with a dejected expression.

"I'm really sorry. I wished you didn't have to go through that, but I can't take back what happened. But the war has ended now, so it won't happen again. Ever," Yuri said with conviction.

This seemed to give Karol some of his usual peppiness back. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah. Hey, is it true you're going to be an ambassador of peace?" he asked with amazed eyes.

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah, it's true. I'll have to make sure the treaty is respected, so it will probably be a lot of work. But I'll still try to see you as much as possible to make sure you're not too bored," he assured the young boy.

Karol threw a beaming smile at Yuri, which unsettled him.

"I won't! Since I'm really good at repairing stuff, Schwann asked me to help with the repairs of the border cities. He wants me to help rebuilding what was destroyed by the war!" Karol explained with excitement.

Yuri was pleasantly surprised to hear this. Schwann was not wasting any time! This was good. Yuri knew he could count on the captain to do everything he could for the people. If his father did not want to do anything, at least Schwann was there to make sure things would be done. The dark haired Demon chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair again.

"I'm proud of you, Karol. Just be careful out there, okay? When are you starting?" he asked.

Karol pushed Yuri's hand away with a lightly annoyed expression.

"As soon as possible. Schwann has to assemble the volunteers first. He and some of his brigade will accompany us to protect us. There are still the monsters we have to worry about," the kid explained.

Yuri did not miss the nervousness that filled the boy's voice at the end, even though he did his best to hide it. He was probably thinking about the day his village was attacked; about the day when Schwann's brigade found him.

Yuri put a comforting hand on Karol's shoulder. When the young boy's gaze was on him, Yuri smiled comfortingly at him.

"Hey, everything will be okay. Schwann will never let anything happen to you. He wouldn't have proposed this job to you if he wasn't confident he could protect you," Yuri said gently.

Karol's eyes widened. He soon nodded, and his nervousness faded to be replaced by a small, contended smile.

Yuri gently ruffled the hair of the boy he was growing to love like a little brother. He was thinking everything he just said. Schwann was not careless. He would never put Karol into any danger if he was not confident he could keep him safe. Yuri had the suspicion the kind captain was considering Karol like his own son, and he was sure the opposite was true. Karol was slowly considering Schwann like his father, if the way he talked to Yuri about the man was any indication. Yuri was glad for it.

He still found himself wishing he could be part of that family too.

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, when Karol was leaving Yuri's house, the long haired Demon told the young boy that he would walk him home. Karol complained about it, but Yuri did not change his mind. He wanted to accompany him back home, because he wanted to talk with Schwann. If he was home, that is.

Yuri knew the captain was probably busy, since Ryuku left him with the task of showing the Angels around the capital, and Schwann also had to prepare the celebration tonight. Yuri hoped Schwann was home. He did not have a chance to talk to him since he came back.

Schwann's household was not far from Yuri's, so it was not long before they arrived. When they were in front of the entry gate, a servant opened it for them. She welcomed Karol home and greeted Yuri. The young Demon greeted her back.

"Is Schwann home?" he asked.

The servant nodded. "Yes. Come in. I'll announce you," she said.

Karol and Yuri entered while the servant went away to tell Schwann he had a visitor. The young boy smiled at Yuri.

"See you, Yuri!" he exclaimed before running towards his room.

Yuri chuckled at that. That boy was always so full of energy.

Yuri waited patiently for the servant to return. When she did, she asked him to follow her. Yuri complied and he was guided to Schwann's office. The servant knocked once against the closed door before sliding it open, telling Yuri to enter. When the raven haired Demon entered the room, he found Schwann sitting on a tatami behind his desk. When he saw Yuri enter, the captain put down his brush and smiled at him.

"Take a seat, Yuri," Schwann said gently.

Yuri approached and sat on the tatami across from Schwann. The captain looked intently at his second lieutenant.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Yuri looked into his captain's eyes. "I wanted to thank you. I didn't have a chance to do it since I came back," he began.

Schwann's dark blue eyes became clouded with sadness and they fell on Yuri's bandaged fingers.

"I don't deserve your thanks. I failed in protecting you. It was also my fault if your father punished you. I'm sorry," Schwann said.

Yuri frowned at that. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Schwann's gaze hardened. "Your father was not easy to convince. I tried everything I could to convince him to get you back; I think you already know that. In the end, he let himself be convinced only when I told him he could punish you for your actions, just as long as he took you back. I didn't know he would go this far, though," he explained in a guilty tone.

Yuri's injured hand tightly gripped the fabric of his kimono. Schwann continued talking, closing his eyes painfully tight.

"I'm really sorry. If I had been strong enough, you wouldn't have to suffer like this," he said quietly.

Yuri lifted his head and smiled at his captain.

"But I'm alive, and we even obtained peace. This pain is nothing, compared to the rest," Yuri answered.

The young Demon saw his captain open his eyes again. They were filled with pain and regret. Schwann was about to reply something, but Yuri beat him to it.

"Captain Schwann, please excuse me if I'm being blunt or disrespectful, but permit me to be honest with you. I thank you for everything you did for me since you let me into your brigade. You're kind and compassionate. You are the best captain I could ever hope to have. But you can't possibly hope to protect every last one of your subordinates. It's impossible," Yuri said gently.

Schwann's eyes widened for a split second. Soon, a sad smile stretched the captain's lips.

"I know that. I stopped being delusional a long time ago. But you… you I wanted to protect more than everyone else," Schwann said gently.

It was Yuri's turn to be surprised by his captain's words. He was left speechless, and Schwann took the occasion to continue talking.

"I saw myself in you from the very beginning, Yuri. This need you have to protect others, your ability to put everyone else before yourself, the idealism that you showed in wanting a world of peace… I was just like you. I feel like I'm looking at a younger reflection of myself," the older man whispered.

Yuri got over his stunned state and vehemently shook his head.

"But you're still like that, captain! Maybe you don't see it, but I do! You might have lost some of that fire along the way, but the way you tried so hard to convince my father to accept peace shows me that you haven't given up!" Yuri said strongly, believing every word he said.

A grateful smile stretched across the captain's lips. "Thank you, Yuri. I pray that you can keep your own fire and stay as you are. Don't grow up into someone like me or your father," Schwann said as his smile faded.

The seriousness he suddenly showed destabilized Yuri.

Yuri did not know what to answer to that. Schwann's smile turned bitter.

"When you grow older, Yuri, you begin to have regrets. You look back and you wish you could redeem some of the mistakes you did. You wish you could turn back time and do things differently," the captain said with a distant look in his eyes.

Yuri stayed silent. He never saw Schwann like that before, so close to his emotions and so confiding. Yuri felt that the older man was talking of an event in particular that happened in the past; something that hurt and pained him deeply. Yuri did not dare ask what it was, no matter how curious he was. He knew it would be too personal and rude to inquire about such things.

Schwann soon shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Pardon me, Yuri. I didn't mean to digress," he said softly.

Yuri shook his head. "No, it's fine. Don't worry about it," he assured his superior.

Some of the pain and regret radiating from Schwann faded and soon, a gentle and fond expression washed over Schwann's face.

"You know, Yuri, if I had a son your age, I would like him to be just like you. I truly mean it," he said with seriousness.

Yuri's eyes widened before he turned his troubled gaze away. Those words touched him in a way he never thought possible. They were touching his soul, trying to mend some of the wounds his father left imprinted deep into it. Schwann was acting so much more like a father to Yuri than Ryuku ever did. It impressed the young Demon to see how someone can care so much about him in such a way.

Yuri tried to hide the effect the captain's words had on him, but it was no use. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thanks, captain," he answered in a grateful tone, not knowing what to say else than that.

He could not manage to put into words how he felt right now. Schwann did not seem to take offense. His smile grew gentler.

Silence fell in the room while Yuri lifted his eyes on the older Demon again. Schwann's last words made a question rise in Yuri, but he did not know if he had the right to ask. Schwann saw his second lieutenant's hesitation in his eyes.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" he asked.

Yuri hesitated for some time before finally talking.

"Yeah. I know it's kind of personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was wondering how come you aren't married and don't have children of your own?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Schwann's expression instantly saddened. Yuri immediately regretted asking the man. He wanted to apologize when Schwann talked in a voice full of longing.

"A long time ago, I fell in love with someone who can never return it. I could have taken a wife anyway, but it would have been unfair to her, because I would never have been able to love her back. I refused to destroy someone else's life, so I decided not to marry," Schwann explained quietly.

There were so much regret and pain in his voice that it wrenched Yuri's heart.

Yuri could not believe what he was hearing. Schwann had chosen a life of loneliness because he could not be with the person he loved. Schwann had probably spent his whole life watching the woman he loved being happy with another man. It was so sad. Yuri believed his captain deserved to be happy. A sudden thought came to Yuri's mind and he creased his forehead in confusion.

"But wait. Aren't we obliged to marry? How come you could choose not to?" he asked with confusion.

Schwann sighed. "Well, I'm friends with your father and he has influence. When he knew I didn't want to marry, he pulled some strings to prevent me from having to," the captain explained.

Yuri snorted, annoyance showing on his face. "At least he's good to his friends," he spat out with hatred.

Schwann stayed silent, but his gaze saddened. Yuri sighed in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. It's just that talking about Ryuku always makes me angry. I'd prefer if we changed subjects," the young Demon said in a softer tone, avoiding his captain's gaze.

Schwann nodded. "I understand. So, are you excited about being an emissary of peace?" the captain asked, changing the subject just like Yuri asked.

The young Demon smiled. "Yeah. But was it okay with you, captain? I didn't ask you beforehand," the long haired Demon suddenly asked.

Schwann smiled back. "Of course it's okay. You will be working to keep the newly acquired peace in place, so why would I object to that? In fact, I'm very proud of you," he said on a soft tone.

Yuri hid his embarrassment at the captain's words. Schwann talked again, doing as if he did not see it.

"In fact, I asked around and gathered many volunteers in our brigade who wants to accompany you on that mission. I also intend to ask Captain Nylen if some of his men want to be part of it too. What do you think?" Schwann asked.

Yuri nodded, pleased with the older man's initiative.

"It's fine. Thank you for your help," Yuri answered.

He did not even wonder why Schwann did not mention Yeager's or his father's brigade. There surely were not many Demons in those two brigades that were agreeing with the peace.

"It's almost as if I'll have my own brigade," Yuri commented.

Schwann chuckled. "That is not entirely false. It will be a lot of responsibilities, but I believe you can do it. You will also have that young captain of the Angels to help you," he said with a smile.

Yuri knew Schwann was right. Everything would be okay. He knew his new responsibilities would be stressful, but he was also really excited about it. He would get to work with Flynn. That alone was enough for him to be thrilled about it.

Thinking about Flynn made Yuri remember he said nothing to Schwann about his capture being planned all along. He thought about telling Schwann, knowing it would probably relieve the guilt he felt. But on second thought, the Demon decided not to. Schwann was friends with his father after all. Even if the captain promised not to tell the general, there was still the chance of the information slipping accidently. The result would be catastrophic. Yuri could not take that chance.

Schwann's voice pulled Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I almost forgot," the captain said.

He rose to his feet and strode over to a desk with many large drawers. He opened one of the drawers and took something out of it. When he turned around, Yuri's eyes widened as he recognized what his captain was holding; his sword. Schwann walked to Yuri and handed him the sword.

"I recovered it on the battlefield after your capture. This sword is a part of you, so I couldn't possibly let it be lost," Schwann explained softly.

Yuri took the offered sword and look fondly at the black sheath. He thought he would never see his sword again! Despite what Schwann had felt that day on the battlefield, he had taken the time to pick up his fallen sword, in the hope that he could give it back to Yuri one day.

Schwann sat back behind his desk. Yuri looked at Schwann.

"Thanks, captain. I didn't think I'd ever see this sword again," Yuri said.

The captain merely smiled in return. "Don't mention it," he answered.

Schwann threw a quick glance at the clock.

"It's getting late. You should probably go home and get prepared for the celebration," Schwann said with a gentle smile.

Yuri nodded. "You're right. Thank you for having me, captain," he replied.

Schwann merely bowed his head briefly in response. The long haired Demon stood up and bowed in front of his captain. He then turned around and went for the door. Yuri hesitated when he was about to open it. He turned around and called for Schwann's attention again. The older man merely looked intrigued at the young Demon, listening. Yuri was bearing a soft expression as he looked right into the captain's blue gaze .

"If I could choose, I would have liked you to be my father instead of Ryuku. I just… wanted you to know that," he said in an even tone.

Yuri could not describe what he saw on his captain's face after his words sank in. There were so many emotions there; longing, gratitude, joy… The captain seemed too stricken to talk, but it was fine. Yuri was not waiting for any response. He just wanted Schwann to know he was feeling the same way as him.

Yuri smiled one last time at Schwann before opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

It was almost time to get to the tea house where the celebration would be held. A servant went to Yuri's home to announce the time and place it would be held. Schwann chose the biggest tea house in the capital. He wanted nothing less for their guests of honor.

After Yuri received the information, he left his house and began to walk towards the imperial palace. He wanted to see Flynn. He knew he could just wait another half an hour, but he could not wait to see his friend anymore. They saw each other only this morning and barely had the time to talk. Now the Demon wanted to see how the Angel was doing.

When Yuri arrived at the imperial palace, a servant asked for the reason of his presence. Yuri told the woman that he wanted to see Captain Flynn Scifo. Yuri would have granted Flynn one of his usual visits by the window, but unfortunately, the Demon did not know which room the blonde Angel was occupying. It was better he let himself be guided to his friend's room. At least this time.

They soon stopped in front of a closed door. Yuri thanked the servant. Once she was gone, Yuri opened the door to Flynn's room without as much as a knock or warning. The Demon froze at the entry of the room and an amused smile stretched across his lips at the sight that graced his eyes.

Flynn was currently struggling to put on a sky blue kimono he had been given for the night. By the way things were going, it seemed like the Angel was losing the war against the clothing. Flynn turned around when he realized the presence of someone in the room. When he recognized Yuri, the Angel's cheeks burned in shame at being seen in such a compromising situation, by his best friend nonetheless.

"Yuri! I'm kind of busy right now," Flynn muttered with embarrassment and a hint of frustration.

Yuri leaned against the doorframe in a laidback manner, folding his arms on his chest.

"I can see that. Why didn't you let the servant who brought it to you help you?" Yuri said with curiosity from his place near the open door.

Flynn sighed in annoyance. "Because I can get dressed myself. There's no way some stupid clothes will win against me," the Angel said, getting more and more frustrated.

Yuri chuckled and his smile widened. "Which obviously, you are really not successful with right now," he teased.

It earned him a venomous glare from the Angel.

"Yuri, I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now. And could you close the door? It's already embarrassing enough to have you watching me. I don't want any more spectators," he said annoyingly.

Flynn turned back around, cursing quietly under his breath. Yuri closed the door and silently walked to his friend. Once he was standing just behind him, Yuri's hands circled his friend's waist and grabbed Flynn's fumbling ones to stop him. Flynn was startled as he did not sense Yuri approach.

"Y-Yuri?" Flynn stuttered as he turned around to face the Demon.

Yuri was smiling softly now. "Let me help you," he asked with seriousness.

Flynn seemed to hesitate at first. He surely thought Yuri still wanted to make fun of him, but he soon realized he genuinely wanted to help him. Flynn nodded, a look of defeat appearing on his face. His blushing did not let up and Yuri found it infinitely cute. Yuri was instantly bothered. Why did he just think that? It confused him. The Demon decided to chase it away for the time being. He had a task to do right now and he needed to stay focused.

"Turn around and grab both sides of the collar," Yuri ordered softly.

Flynn complied. Yuri then pulled on the back line to adjust the kimono. Once it was done, Yuri's arms snaked around Flynn and he grabbed both collars on each side of Flynn's hips. He pulled the right one to Flynn's left hip bone and the left one to his friend's right hip bone.

"Okay, now keep the kimono tightly like that," the Demon said gently.

Flynn complied and his hands went to where Yuri's where. Their fingers brushed and it was now Yuri's turn to feel his face flare up at the unexpected contact. He was glad Flynn could not see it. What was wrong with him, though? Some time before, Yuri would not have paid it any mind, but here he was, being bothered by a fleeting and accidental touch. He had to grab a hold of himself.

Yuri slipped his hands free and was about to resume his task when Flynn's voice quietly resounded in the room.

"Is it okay to help me with your fingers like that? Doesn't it hurt?"

Yuri did not answer at first. He bent down to grab the waist string lying on the ground. When he straightened up, his voice softly broke the silence.

"It's fine. I can't do everything, but I can at least dress myself. And you, in the present case," Yuri teased in a soft tone.

Flynn answered nothing, but Yuri could easily imagine the look of discouragement mixed with embarrassment that was surely on the blonde's face right now.

Yuri resumed what he was doing. He circled his friend's waist with the string and attached it tightly around the blonde's waist. Flynn cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment at Yuri's close contact and the fact he was dressing him up.

"How can you wear this every day? I don't get it," Flynn said quietly.

Yuri chuckled. "We get used to it with time. I wear those since I'm little. And count yourself lucky; the women's kimonos are like ten times harder to wear," he said with amusement.

"I see," Flynn answered unbelievingly.

Yuri took the obi lying on the ground and began to tightly circle the Angel's waist with it. Flynn gasped at the sudden pressure, but he made no movement. Yuri deftly tied the obi and when he was finished, he lightly tapped Flynn on the back.

"There! All done!" he exclaimed.

Flynn turned towards Yuri, his blush still very visible on his cheeks.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

Yuri was highly tempted to comment on it, but he stopped himself in time. Instead, he looked over his friend. The blue kimono with white patterns was highlighting the stunning color of Flynn's eyes.

Before Yuri could stop it, the comment passed his lips; "It looks good on you."

Flynn's eyes widened at this. Yuri quickly looked to the side, embarrassed by what he just blurted out. Flynn soon smiled.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," he answered.

A sly smile appeared on Yuri's lips and he leaned closer to Flynn, who was taken aback by the sudden movement.

"Oh? Only 'not so bad'? It's not what you seemed to think this morning," Yuri teased his friend.

He laughed when he saw Flynn struggling to find what to say.

The Demon decided to spare his friend the humiliation. He pulled on the sleeve of the Angel's kimono, probing him to walk towards the entry of the room.

"Come on, we wouldn't want to be late to the party," he said.

Flynn chuckled as he let himself be guided to the door. Before Yuri could open it, the Angel called his name. The Demon turned towards his friend, looking inquiringly at him. Flynn was smiling at him in a way that stole his breath away, even as he did not know the reason.

"I'm glad to see you back to your normal self. I was worried about you. I missed your smile," the Angel said honestly.

The soft whispered words had a strong effect on Yuri. His heart beat faster and that pleasant warmth came back to settle in his chest. Yuri's face heat up and he quickly turned it away to hide it from Flynn. What was wrong with Flynn, saying things like that all of a sudden? He was impossible!

"Stop saying stupid things. Let's go," Yuri said curtly, but it could not hide the pleased note in his voice. Flynn did not miss it.

And as Yuri slid the door open to leave the room, Flynn could not stop grinning as he followed his friend.

* * *

While Flynn and Yuri were walking side by side in the streets towards the tea house, they noticed the way the people around were looking at Flynn. The looks thrown at him were a mix of fear, disgust, curiosity, and amazement. None of the two friends could blame them.

Ryuku had publicly announced the new formed peace treaty between the two countries earlier that day and the news spread throughout Jigoku. However, it would take a while before everyone would accept it. Many of these people had lost a loved one because of the war. It left deep scars in everyone, and that was not something that could be erased overnight.

After a while, Yuri finally broke the silence between him and Flynn.

"I still can't believe we can walk side by side in the street. It's so surreal," the Demon said quietly.

Flynn nodded. "Yes, I feel the same way. It's like a dream come true," he replied with a small smile on his lips.

A similar smile painted Yuri's lips. "Yeah. Now I'll be able to show you properly around," he said.

Flynn chuckled. "And you will be able to enter my room at the castle by the _door_," the Angel replied with mock scolding.

Yuri's smile turned into a smirk as he turned his face to look at his friend.

"Nah. Doors are _so _overrated. Windows are much better," Yuri replied with amusement.

The Demon chuckled at the exasperated face the blonde made.

"You'll never change, do you?" the Angel asked.

Yuri merely smirked in return. His gaze returned ahead as they arrived at destination.

"We're here," he said as they stopped in front of the establishment.

Yuri went for the entrance and motioned Flynn to follow him. Once in front of the entrance, the door was opened for them and a servant bowed in front of them before welcoming them inside. Yuri was the first to enter and he removed his shoes at the entrance. Flynn, who had no idea what to do, merely imitated Yuri.

The servant guided them in the hallway and stopped in front of a closed door where animated voices were coming from the other side. She slid the door leading to the private lounge open.

In the large, comfortable lounge, many of the guests were already there, sitting on the cushions laid around the table. Schwann was conversing with Alexei and Nylen was trying to have a conversation with the reserved Duke. It did not seem to work so good this far, but the jovial captain was not giving up just yet. When Schwann saw them both enter, he smiled fondly at Yuri.

The second lieutenant spotted the two empty spots near the captain. He did not think twice about going to sit next to Schwann. Flynn followed Yuri and took the empty seat next to him. Yuri knew Schwann would begin acting strange at some time when he would have drank a bottle of sake or two, but he knew it was still better than to be stuck next to his father, who had yet to arrive. He had seen Schwann's 'transformation' more than once, and he was beginning to get used to it.

Schwann greeted both young men before returning to his conversation with the commandant. Flynn leaned towards Yuri.

"So, what's so special about these tea houses?" he asked, curious.

Yuri smiled at his friend. "You'll see when everyone will be here," he replied mysteriously.

Flynn frowned, but he did not inquire further.

Flynn and Yuri began to talk of various things with the captains and the commandant. The last guests arrived one after the other in the meantime, and soon, everyone was gathered in the room. Ryuku was the last one to arrive. The general sat down and smiled in a strained way when William greeted him. Yuri was so satisfied to see his father in such discomfort. It was time he began to lose control over everything.

Not long after everyone arrived, the door to the lounge opened again and this time, several geishas entered graciously. Yuri turned his face towards his friend and saw Flynn staring at them with surprise. Of course; he had never seen geishas before. These women all dressed up with colorful kimonos and with their faces painted in white tended to gain that reaction from people the first time. The other Angels seemed as surprised. The geishas took place around the table, instantly engaging conversation with the men already present.

Yuri leaned towards Flynn. "These women are called geishas. They are here to entertain us," he explained.

Flynn frowned. "Entertain?" he asked, not understanding what his friend meant.

The Angel understood soon what Yuri was saying. The guests of honor saw the extent of the geishas' talent. Three of the women danced on the rhythm of the music two other geishas played. William and Ioder seemed really entranced by the beautiful sound the shamisens made. Looking at Flynn, Yuri saw that his friend was too. Maybe he could play a song for him one day, when he would be good enough.

When the geishas finished the song, many enthusiastic applauds were heard in the room. After the artists came back to sit around the table, the hosts brought sake and the atmosphere in the room became festive. The geishas told funny stories and showered the men with their wisdom while they poured sake to everyone. Yuri eyed the alcohol with wariness, knowing what would happen if he began to drink. He did not hold his liquor; not in the least.

Flynn was eyeing the drink in front of him too, but for another reason. Yuri understood they probably did not have sake in Paradis. Yuri chuckled.

"You can drink it. It's not poison, you know. It's a type of alcohol that we call sake," he explained with slight amusement.

He found it fun to teach his friend about the customs here. He had no problem guessing Flynn was feeling a little lost here. Yuri knew he would feel the same if he was to spend a couple of days in Paradis.

Flynn nodded and took a first sip. Yuri observed him closely. Flynn seemed unsure at first about if he liked the taste of it or not. After a few seconds, his facial expression seemed to tell Yuri that the drink was not tasting so bad. The geisha sitting next to Flynn suddenly turned her painted face towards the blonde.

"So, stranger, tell me about your country. I'm fascinated by foreign customs," the woman said on a gentle and soft tone.

Flynn seemed unsure at first, uneasy to be talked to by a complete stranger, but soon, he smiled cordially at the young woman and began to answer the question.

The geisha sitting between Yuri and Schwann began to flirt lightly with Yuri. The young Demon entered the game, knowing there was nothing behind it. This game of seduction was a part of the geishas' job; making sure that their clients felt _desired_, in a way. Yuri took every compliment the woman told him and he complimented her back, already used to this game with the geishas.

At some point, he looked over at Flynn and he smiled at what he saw. The Angel was still talking to the geisha sitting beside him, but he seemed distracted by Yuri. What intrigued the young Demon was the expression on his friend's face. The Angel was frowning slightly, throwing furtive looks at the geisha talking to Yuri. That expression… was it jealousy? He was not sure… in any case, Yuri felt really curious about it.

Ryuku's voice suddenly resounded louder in the room, making every face turn towards him. The general was holding his glass of sake in the air, his expression undecipherable.

When he had obtained the silence, he talked in a strong and stoic voice; "Let's raise our glasses to our guests of honor, as well as to the peace we just obtained. Let it last forever and for both our countries to live in peace and friendship."

Somehow, Yuri had felt chills run down his spine when his gaze met his father's briefly as he was doing his speech. Ryuku was hiding it well, but he was furious; furious against Yuri, furious against the fact he could do nothing against the peace now. He was taking it out on Yuri, because he felt his son was responsible for putting him in such a situation. Yuri had seen all that in the general's eyes. He made sure he would not cross that hateful gaze again.

Everyone lifted their glasses in accord and drank at the peace. When they put down their empty glasses, the geishas replenished them and that was when things went downhill. The women suggested they play a game called 'liar'. It was a game where everyone had to tell two stories; one false, and the other true. The other people in the room had to guess which story was true and if they were wrong, they had to drink a glass of sake.

As they began the game, it was obvious to Yuri that some of the men in the room were doing it on purpose to pick the wrong statement. Yuri did not believe one bit that Schwann thought William had encountered a talking horse.

In any case, Flynn and Yuri found themselves laughing to tears a couple of times at the hilarious stories William, Schwann and Nylen came up with. The king of the Angels seemed to be enjoying himself a lot. He and Schwann were getting along really well. The alcohol was helping a little, but it was obvious the two men enjoyed each other's company.

Yuri could not help but smile at the sight. It was refreshing to see that the ruler of an entire country could still keep his childish heart. It was not Ryuku's case, however. The general was looking really bored, apart from the disgusted glances he threw in Schwann's and William's direction from time to time. It could not be more obvious that he did not like his friend getting along so well with an Angel.

A short time later, Yuri saw his father take his leave, using as an excuse that a long day awaited him tomorrow. Yuri knew better, though. He was just itching to get away from this place that stink of Angels. The young Demon thought they would be better off without him.

When Ryuku was gone, it seemed liked the atmosphere in the room lightened up more. They resumed playing the game. Yuri was distracted from Schwann's story when he saw Garista lean towards the king and whisper something in his ear. William nodded to his councilor and the blonde man stood up, also taking his leave.

Yuri frowned at that. His gaze never left the councilor until he was out of the room. He wondered where he was going. Yuri could not stop thinking Garista was up to no good. Schwann's voice suddenly pulled Yuri out of his thoughts. The young Demon turned his face towards his captain, who was smiling amusedly at him.

"So, Yuri, which one is true?" he asked.

Yuri smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. I wasn't listening," he answered.

Schwann chuckled and poured a glass to Yuri.

"Okay, then. You have to drink a glass of sake for that," the older man said.

Yuri opened his mouth to protest, but Schwann pushed the drink towards him with insistence. Yuri sighed and took the drink. He downed it in one go, since it was the rule of the game. The young Demon grimaced at the unpleasant sensation of his throat burning because of the alcohol. He would probably be very drunk soon if it kept going.

Fortunately, they stopped playing soon after, as many of the people in the room were beginning to be too drunk to play anymore. That was when Yuri saw Schwann slowly turn into someone completely different again. It only happened when he was drunk. The young Demon had trouble recognizing him when he was like that.

The captain began flirting with the geisha sitting beside him. The young woman did not seem to mind in the least. William also did not mind the captain's frivolous behavior, as he laughed and joked with him. Yuri and Flynn exchanged an incredulous look.

"Is the king always like that when he drinks? He's… kind of _really_ friendly," Yuri said to his friend.

Flynn kept staring at the two partying men, not believing his eyes. They were pouring each other drinks and laughing stupidly.

"I was thinking the same thing about your captain. And no, I didn't know King William could be like that," the Angel answered quietly.

Ioder chuckled nervously. The young prince was one of the few people still sober, as he had not been allowed to drink sake that night. He was too young for that. The prince looked at the two friends.

"I'm afraid my father gets like this whenever he drinks too much. I'm sorry," Ioder said, looking ashamed.

Yuri chuckled. "Don't worry about it. It's rather fun to watch. Those two really do get along," Yuri commented as the captain and the king laughed loudly about a joke Schwann made.

Flynn seemed to agree with his friend as joined in his laughter. Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around Yuri's shoulder and he was pressed against Schwann. Before he had time to react, Yuri saw his captain pour him another drink since his glass was empty for a while.

"Drink with me, Yuri! And ya too, young'un'!" Schwann said as he motioned to Flynn.

The Angel raised a surprised eyebrow, but he complied. Yuri wanted to say no, but Schwann did not release his hold around his shoulders and the young Demon knew he would not until Yuri drank. He sighed before taking his glass and downing the alcohol. Yuri thought he was safe when he put down his glass, but he saw with horror and discouragement his captain refill his glass once again.

He knew right then that he was in trouble.

* * *

Someone shook Yuri's shoulder gently. Yuri whined in displeasure, not wanting to open his eyes. His head was pounding painfully and he felt he would throw up. The hand shaking his shoulder suddenly left to discreetly caress his hair.

"Yuri, come on, get up. I'll bring you home," A familiar voice reached Yuri through the confusion plaguing his mind.

The young Demon only made a soft sound of protest at that.

He did not know where he was, and only confused memories were swirling in his head. He remembered drinking too much and then feeling like crap. He also remembered collapsing against the hard surface of a table, but that was all.

The person talking to him sighed softly. Yuri then felt his arm being lifted and wrapped around someone's neck. A strong arm slipped around his waist and he was lifted into a standing position. The world spun even more around Yuri and he leaned against the person that lifted him.

"You shouldn't have drunk that much," the familiar voice scolded him softly as they began to move.

Yuri finally recognized the voice through the thick fog that was his mind; it was Flynn's. The Angel carefully forced him to walk and Yuri finally realized they were still at the tea house. It seemed everyone that were not dead drunk and passed out in the room were already gone.

When they were finally outside, the lukewarm wind outside relieved some of the sickness the Demon felt. However, he really was not up for a walk to his home in his condition. Flynn seemed to sense it as he maneuvered Yuri onto his back.

"Hold on tight," he said softly.

Yuri nodded and his arms circled his friend's neck tightly. He buried his face into the Angel's neck. His intoxicated state did not permit him to feel his friend tense for a split second.

Flynn soon relaxed and Yuri felt the blonde Angel lift him from the ground, carrying him securely on his back. Flynn resumed walking and Yuri closed his eyes tightly shut, feeling his headache lessen when he did that.

"I carried you on my back once when we were just kid. Do you remember? Though now you're way heavier than before. And you weren't wasted back then," Flynn said with humor.

Yuri snorted softly. "Shut up, Flynn. You're hurtin' my head," he muttered weakly against the blonde's neck.

The angel chuckled, but he added nothing. He was surely feeling pity towards Yuri. Getting into an argument when you were drunk was not the most pleasant thing ever. Yuri relaxed against his friend's back. He suddenly picked up a sweet fragrance. The Demon realized it was Flynn's scent.

Without thinking things through, Yuri smiled against the Angel's neck.

"Smell nice," he muttered against the skin of Flynn's neck.

The Demon was too far gone to notice the intake of breath from his friend.

"Stop talking, idiot. We're almost there," Flynn said in a soft, but awkward tone.

Yuri made a soft sound of protest, but he did not feel like arguing.

Flynn was right. They arrived at Yuri's home a few minutes later. The young Demon was barely conscious when Yumie opened the door to greet them. He did not understand what the servant and Flynn talked about, but soon, Flynn was entering his house, still carrying him. Yumie guided the Angel to Yuri's room and opened the door. The Angel stepped inside and carefully slipped the Demon from his back.

Yumie took it from there and helped the intoxicated Demon into bed. It did not take time for Yuri to fall into a dreamless sleep afterwards. The last thing he was aware of was Flynn and Yumie leaving his room and closing the door behind them, leaving Yuri alone in his room.

* * *

Yuri made a soft sound of protest when someone tried to pry him awake. The Demon tried to ignore the insistent hand shaking his shoulder, but it was not going away any time soon. After some time, Yuri snapped his eyes open in annoyance, but he instantly regretted it.

His head throbbed in pain as light assaulted his eyes. Yuri quickly shut them tight again, groaning and turning to bury his face into the pillow. He still had time to see the identity of the person taking his much needed sleep away: Flynn. Yuri snorted in annoyance.

"What d'you want, Flynn?" he asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

The Angel sighed softly. "What I want is for you to get out of bed, because it's quite late already," he answered.

Yuri turned his face slightly to the side and cracked an eye open to look at his friend. That alone seemed to worsen his headache. Yuri took in the sight of his friend. The Angel was sitting next to his futon, dressed in an elegant kimono. There were no traces of tiredness on his face at all. He was surely awake for a long time now.

"What happened last night?" the Demon asked tiredly.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at that. "You don't remember? We went to the tea house to celebrate. You got drunk and I had to carry you back home. On my back," the Angel pointed out, knowing Yuri would be embarrassed by it.

He was. Yuri could not believe he let things go that far last night. He sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, I was trying to forget that. Did I say some weird things?" Yuri asked, already fearing the answer.

He looked at his friend and saw that Flynn was hesitating. So, Yuri _did_ say some weird things. He feared what it was. Who knows what kind of things he could blurt out when drunk? Flynn finally answered, his cheeks taking a slight shade of pink.

"Not really, apart from telling me out of the blue that "I smell nice"."

Yuri whined in discouragement and buried his face in the pillow again. Okay, that was embarrassing, but at least he did not say anything worse.

Yuri suddenly felt a soft hand caressing his black strands. He stiffened at first, but he soon relaxed at the now familiar gesture.

"If you knew you couldn't hold your alcohol, then why did you drink so much?" Flynn asked.

Yuri sighed again and turned his face to look at Flynn. "You never tried to say no to Schwann when he's like that, did you? He doesn't take no for an answer when it comes to drinking with him," the Demon answered.

Flynn chuckled. "Whatever you say, but it's still your own fault if you're feeling like crap this morning," he pointed out.

Yuri made an annoyed sound and attempted a glare in his friend's direction, but it was not convincing.

"I would feel better if you'd just let me sleep," he argued with discontentment.

Flynn sighed and feigned a saddened expression as he stood up.

"Okay. I guess this is goodbye, then. I wanted to spend my last day here with you, but I guess it won't happen," he said dejectedly.

Yuri then remembered that Flynn would leave the next morning to return to Paradis and assemble his troops for the ambassador mission. It was already his last day in Jigoku. Yuri wanted to spend it with his friend, but he was really not feeling well right now.

Flynn turned around and slowly walked towards the door, intent on leaving. Yuri bit his lip in frustration.

"Wait!" he called out to his friend.

Flynn turned around, his hand on the door, ready to slide it open. He only stared at his friend, waiting for Yuri to continue. Yuri sighed in annoyance and sat in his bed, grimacing at the pain pounding in his head.

"Just… just give me ten minutes to get ready and we'll go out," the Demon said halfheartedly, frustrated of having lost against Flynn.

A victorious smile appeared on the Angel's face.

"Good. I'll be waiting outside," Flynn said simply, his voice full of amusement.

A second later, the Angel was out of Yuri's room. As soon as he was alone, the Demon let himself fall down on his futon with a sigh of discouragement.

Would he ever win against Flynn?

* * *

"Here we are," Yuri announced as he stopped in front of a public establishment.

Flynn threw a confused look at the banner above the front door.

"Onsen? What is that?" he asked.

Yuri smiled at his friend. "It means hot spring. It's a kind of outdoor public bath, if you want," he explained.

Flynn nodded, but his expression turned unsure.

"A public bath? I'm not so sure about wanting to go," he said uneasily.

Yuri chuckled and grabbed his friend's wrist.

"Come on, Flynn. I'm not giving you a choice. I need this to relax, and I'm sure you'll like it too," he said.

Flynn said nothing and let himself be guided inside reluctantly.

Once they were inside, the woman at the reception greeted them, even though she threw a discreet fearful glance at Flynn. Yuri paid the fee for both of them and the woman guided them to a private area where the bathing stations were. The bathing stations were equipped with stools, faucets, wooden buckets, towels, soap and shampoo.

There was no one at the bathing stations for the moment. The woman left the two friends alone. Yuri threw a look at Flynn. The Angel seemed really lost and Yuri understood that such establishments did not exist in Paradis. He would quickly understand how it worked by watching Yuri.

Yuri approached one of the bathing stations and his hands went behind his kimono, grabbing the obi and untying the knot. He had not even finished that Flynn's voice resounded in a flustered way from behind him.

"Wait, Yuri! W-what are you doing?" Yuri turned around only to see a flushed Flynn staring at him with wide eyes.

Yuri did not fight the smirk that bloomed on his lips.

"Getting undressed. Why?" he asked innocently.

The blush on Flynn's cheeks deepened.

"Don't you have any decency at all?" he blurted out, obviously uneasy with the whole situation.

Yuri raised an eyebrow in an amused fashion.

"No. Why should I? Anyway, it's not like you have something I don't already have," he said with amusement as his gaze lowered, making the sense of his words obvious.

If possible, Flynn's face turned even redder and it took all of Yuri's willpower not to tease his friend about it. He smirked at the Angel.

"Look, that's how it works here. We wash here, and then we go into the hot spring. You can't avoid it. Don't act like a prude," he teased the Angel.

His words had the expected result. Outrage and embarrassment showed on his friend's face.

"I'm not a prude! I'm just not used to it!" he said in his defense.

Yuri lifted an eyebrow with curiosity. "How so? Before you had your private room, weren't you used to bathe at the same time as the other knights? That's how it worked at the Academy, anyway," the Demon asked, genuinely curious.

Flynn managed to regain a more normal color. "Yes, but I was spending much more time training than the other recruits. That's why everyone else had usually already bathed when it was my turn," the captain explained.

Yuri nodded. That made sense. It explained why the Angel was so self-conscious right now. It was certainly not the Demon's case. Yuri smirked as he finished untying his obi and let it fall in the basket left for that.

"Whatever you say. Now are you coming or what?" he asked in an amused tone.

Yuri watched with amusement as Flynn quickly diverted his gaze from him and walked to the washing station next to Yuri's. He did not know why, but the Demon found his friend way too cute when he looked so embarrassed. It made him want to deepen the Angel's embarrassment. By the way things were going, it would certainly not be too hard to achieve.

Flynn turned his back to Yuri as he began to get rid of his own clothes. Yuri resumed undressing. He undid the string around his waist and the fabric of the kimono slid off his shoulders to pool around his feet with barely a sound. The Demon then proceeded in getting rid of the kosode(2). When he got rid of all his clothes, Yuri sat on the stool and filled the bucket with warm water that he emptied over his head.

When he extended his hand to take the bar of soap, Yuri felt a gaze burning on his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder and caught Flynn staring at his naked back. The Angel's cheeks burned at the fact he was caught staring, but he did not turn his face away. He seemed transfixed by what he was seeing; Yuri's tattoo. Being stared at with so much intensity made Yuri embarrassed too. He was about to talk to dispel this feeling when Flynn finally spoke.

"When did you get that? You didn't have it when we were kids," Flynn commented quietly, still not able to tear his gaze away from the majestic lion decorating his friend's entire back.

Yuri turned his face away and began to wash himself.

"I got this tattoo just before I left the academy. It's a ritual everyone has to go through before graduating from the academy. We're all granted with an animal that defines who we are and we are supposed to live according to these qualities," Yuri explained quietly.

Whenever he was looking at his tattoo, Yuri felt uneasy lately. He knew Ryuku had his word in choosing it and Yuri felt that it was another mean his father had found to have power and control over him. It pissed him off.

"It's beautiful, and it fits you."

Yuri's eyes widened when he heard the soft whispered words. He turned his face around again, only to see Flynn had stopped staring at him and was washing himself. A soft smile appeared on the Demon's lips, but he answered nothing. Flynn was always so sweet. Even if he did not know what was going on through the Demon's mind, he always found the words to make him feel better. Flynn was really incredible.

The two friends washed themselves in a comfortable silence afterward. When Yuri finished washing his hair, he tried to tie them up behind his head, but his injured fingers were still too sensitive for him to accomplish that feat. Yuri cursed softly under his breath, frustrated that he could not even do something as simple as tying his own hair. He was startled when he suddenly felt hands gently close around his.

"Let me help you," Flynn asked gently from behind him.

The effect was immediate. Yuri's cheeks burned at the close contact of his friend. He did not even hear him get up from his stool. Yuri nodded, not daring to talk as he feared his nervousness would show. He could not let himself be swept away by the messed up sensations he was feeling. Yuri had to get a hold of himself.

Yuri's hands settled on his thighs. He closed his eyes at the pleasant sensation of the Angel playing with his hair. Flynn was taking his time in tying his hair, just enjoying the feel of Yuri's dark and wet strands slipping through his fingers. After some time, Flynn finished tying his friend's hair, pinning them behind his head. When the Angel was done, Yuri turned his face to the side and smiled at Flynn.

"Thanks," he said.

Flynn smiled back. "You're welcome," he said before turning around with slight embarrassment visible on his cheeks.

Yuri understood why. Unlike Flynn, who had wrapped a towel around his waist, Yuri was still completely naked. He decided not to make Flynn suffer anymore and he wrapped his own towel around his waist. He stood up.

"Let's go into the hot spring," he said to his friend.

Flynn nodded, his face having recovered his normal color. Yuri guided Flynn to the door giving to the open aired hot spring. He slid the door open and their eyes were graced with the sight of the hot spring.

A few people were currently bathing in the hot water. When they saw Yuri and Flynn enter, their expressions took a frightful turn. Of course. Yuri guessed it would take some time before everyone started acting normally around the Angels. The Demon threw a look at his friend and saw that he seemed uncomfortable by the staring. Yuri grabbed his arm.

"Come on," he said before guiding Flynn towards the water.

Once there, Yuri got rid of his towel without any shame and slipped into the water. He sighed as soon as his body was immersed in the hot water.

Yuri kept his back to Flynn and moved away, giving his friend some intimacy until he would be into the water. The Demon soon heard the sound of water moving and understood Flynn had entered the hot spring. Yuri turned back towards Flynn, to see the Angel settle more comfortably into the water. The Demon smiled at Flynn from his place.

"It isn't so bad, right?" he asked.

Flynn smiled in a strained way, obviously still uncomfortable by the way the other people were looking at him.

"It's fine," he answered.

Fortunately for the Angel, the other Demons in the hot spring soon left, obviously not wanting to share the place with an Angel. Yuri smirked at that.

"Great. Now we have the place entirely to ourselves. That's one of the benefits of being friends with an Angel," he said with amusement as he slowly moved closer to his friend.

Flynn visibly relaxed, now that they were alone. He shook his head in discouragement.

"Still, I didn't want to make them flee," he said with slight guilt.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders as he settled next to his friend.

"It's their loss. You have as much right to be here as them," Yuri said.

Flynn nodded and stole a glance at Yuri. He quickly diverted his eyes and the Demon wondered what was going on. He looked at Flynn and his eyes were suddenly drawn to something. He frowned. Flynn noticed the staring and seemed to wonder what was wrong when Yuri suddenly moved closer, so much that their legs brushed against each other under the water. Before Flynn could react in any way, Yuri's hand suddenly touched the Angel's chest, right over a very visible and huge scar, running from the captain's torso to his stomach.

Flynn stiffened under Yuri's touch. The Demon's gaze saddened.

"When did this happen? That's some nasty scar," he whispered as he lifted his gaze into Flynn's.

The Angel's blue gaze got clouded as Flynn lost himself in the memory for a short moment.

"I got this when I was seventeen. I was but a mere knight back then. I faced off against Yeager by accident. He almost got me, but captain Duke saved me. That's when I was promoted to the rank of lieutenant," the Angel explained softly.

Worry and guilt filled the onyx eyes of the Demon, mixing with the sadness. Flynn frowned.

"Yuri? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Yuri lowered his gaze again, until it dropped onto his pale hand still leaning against Flynn's slightly tanner chest.

"It's just that when I think about what you managed to accomplish, about all the times you put yourself in danger, about all the time you spent working towards our goal while I was stuck at the Academy, I feel like I've let you down. I'm sorry. You did all the work," he said dejectedly.

It wasn't long before Flynn's hand rose to Yuri's face and he swept away a strand of wet hair that clung to the Demon's forehead. Yuri froze at the gesture and looked back into the blue gaze shining with gentleness.

"That's not true, Yuri. I wouldn't have achieved peace without you. You put your life on the line so we could obtain it. You played a huge part in it. Don't ever doubt that," he said quietly.

Yuri felt touched by the words Flynn said and by the intensity of his blue gaze. He could not tear his gaze away from those bewitching eyes. Yuri's heart began to beat faster in his chest and it was only when Flynn shifted in the water did Yuri tore his gaze away and that his hand left his friend's chest. Yuri settled back besides Flynn and he hid the unease he felt at the strange sensations he was feeling yet again. Yuri smiled faintly.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

The Demon then closed his eyes and forced his body to relax. He waited for his heartbeat to regain a normal pace. It was not the time for this; it was the time to relax and just take advantage of the present moment with Flynn.

After some time simply enjoying the overly hot water with his eyes closed, Yuri felt the weight of a gaze on him. He cracked an eye open, oblivious to Flynn. Indeed, he could see the blonde staring at him without any discretion. He seemed pretty taken by what he was seeing. Yuri smiled as he closed his eye again.

"It's not polite to stare so much, you know," he said with amusement.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Flynn looking stubbornly away, trying to look composed, but the color gaining his cheeks betrayed him.

"I-I wasn't staring," he denied much too strongly.

Yuri snorted. "Yeah, right," he said dismissively.

The Demon looked closer at his friend and realized the Angel was _really _tense. It was obvious in his entire body language. Did the Angel never ease up? They were in a hot spring! There was no better moment to let it all go and just relax. Yuri reached to his friend and his hand touched Flynn's arm. It got the Angel's attention. The Demon raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Flynn, are you always that tense?" he asked in all seriousness.

The captain's eyes widened in surprise at the question. When his surprise faded, Flynn frowned.

"I'm not tense," he denied.

Yuri shook in head in amused discouragement. "Yes you are. You can't get it past my eyes," the Demon said.

Flynn sighed in defeat. "Okay, you're right. But it can't be helped. I have a lot of responsibilities. I don't even remember the last time I could really take it easy," the Angel answered in a dejected tone.

Yuri could understand that. He was named lieutenant when he was only seventeen years old. He was used to having responsibilities for a long time. He surely did not really remember what it was like having nothing to do. It was fortunate for him that Yuri was there to make him remind it. He smiled in a laid-back way.

"Well, right now your only responsibility is to relax. Now I want you to close your eyes," he ordered softly.

Flynn raised an eyebrow at that. "What? So you can pull a prank on me?" the Angel asked with suspicion.

Yuri chuckled. "No. Now just do as I said," he insisted.

When he saw that his friend was not about to comply, the Demon sighed. He moved closer to his friend and before Flynn had the time to realize what was happening, Yuri's hands shot up and he covered the Angel's eyes. Flynn gasped in surprise and he stiffened.

"What are you doing?" he asked shakily, but he did not try to pry his friend's hands away.

"Trying to get you to relax. Now I want you to imagine what I'm saying in your head," the Demon said quietly.

He felt Flynn relax a little, obviously waiting for him to talk. A fond smile appeared on Yuri's lips.

"Imagine a peaceful place, cut from the world. There is no one there; no sound that could disturb the peace. You can feel the warm wind playing with your hair; you can feel the sun caressing your face as you are lying in the grass, alone and with no worries, with nothing to do except lying there."

The young Demon depicted no less than a paradise; a place that did not exist in this decaying world. Yuri's and Flynn's hideout was the place that resembled it the most. This was something Yuri was doing a lot when he was stressed. He would close his eyes and imagine that beautiful place. For a moment, just doing that was enough to wash all his worries away and leave him with a fleeting, but fulfilling sense of peace. He thought it might work with Flynn.

Yuri felt all the tension in his friend's body slowly leave and he heard the Angel sigh softly. He smiled, happy that his little trick was working. A few seconds later, Yuri removed his hands and noticed that the Angel had his eyes closed. A small smile was stretched across Flynn's lips.

Satisfied, Yuri settled back besides Flynn and observed him as the Angel was lost in this imaginary place. As he watched him, Yuri noticed how Flynn seemed even more handsome when his features were completely relaxed.

Yuri immediately berated himself for thinking such thoughts. He was about to turn his face away when Flynn opened his eyes and talked, a fond smile on his lips as he was looking ahead.

"That was a beautiful place, but there was missing something for it to be a true paradise;" the Angel said quietly.

Yuri frowned at that. "Uh? What was missing?" he asked with curiosity.

Flynn turned his gaze on him and Yuri was drawn by those beautiful blue eyes.

"You," the Angel answered simply.

Yuri's onyx eyes widened. A second later, his cheeks burned up as his mind processed what his friend just said. The Demon quickly diverted his gaze, trying to quell his embarrassment as a now familiar warmth settled in his chest. He snorted.

"Idiot," Yuri muttered under his breath.

His tone did not hide the pleased note in it. Flynn's smile widened, but he answered nothing. He closed his eyes again, ignoring Yuri's embarrassed expression.

The Demon could not be more relieved by it.

* * *

The two friends were silent on the way back towards Yuri's home and the imperial palace. They had spent a really good moment in the hot spring. Yuri did not regret bringing the Angel there.

He could not remember spending such a peaceful moment with his friend before. Even in the cavern, it was never like that. There was always something on their mind; always something that prevented them from just taking it easy. Now it was different. Yuri knew it was because the huge burden weighting on their shoulders until now was finally lifted when they acquired peace.

Yuri's household was closer from the hot spring than the imperial palace, so they arrived there first. The two friends stopped at some distance from the front portal. Yuri feared that his father would see them if they went too close. He preferred to bid goodbye to Flynn here, without the threat of his presence looming over them. Flynn smiled at his friend.

"Thank you for bringing me there. I had a really good time," the Angel said.

Yuri nodded, a small smile appearing on his lips. "I hope so. We should do things like that more often," he said.

Flynn nodded, agreeing with his friend. Yuri's smile faded a little.

"So, you are leaving tomorrow morning?" the Demon asked with slight disappointment. He felt he did not have enough time with his friend.

Flynn nodded. "Yes. Like I said, I have to prepare my troops for our mission as ambassadors. But we'll be working together from now on, so we'll get to see each other a lot more," the Angel said, trying to lift his friend's spirit.

Yuri was a little relieved about that. Now that he could see Flynn more often, the time spend apart from him would be a hell more bearable.

"Yeah, you're right. For once," Yuri answered with a hint of an amused smile.

Flynn chuckled. "If you say so, Yuri. Anyways, it seems this is goodbye for now," The Angel said more seriously.

Yuri became serious too. "Yeah. See you around, Flynn," he said.

The two friends parted ways but just before Yuri entered his house, he turned around and called out to Flynn. He saw the Angel turn towards him. A smile graced the Demon's lips.

"Let's promise to do everything in our power to keep this peace intact," he said.

Flynn soon mirrored his friend's smile. "You can count on it," he answered with conviction.

Satisfied by his friend's answer, Yuri waved him goodbye and went home. Yes. They would make sure that no one, or nothing would get in the way of this peace. They worked too hard to accomplish it. They would make sure it would stay that way.

When the young Demon entered his home, Yumie welcomed him. She announced, to Yuri's surprise, that he had a guest waiting for him. Yumie said that his guest was waiting for him in the garden. Intrigued, Yuri thanked the old woman and went to his room. Once there, he opened the door leading to the garden.

A small smile graced his lips as he recognized the back of his friend Judith, sitting with her legs crossed on a rock in the garden.

Yuri joined his friend and sat by her side. He did not even have time to place one word that pain flared in his cheek where the blue haired woman pinched him hard. Yuri swept her hand away and glared at the Demon.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" he exclaimed, outraged.

Judith smiled deviously at him and cracked the joints of her hands in a menacing way.

"That was for not coming to see me when you got back. I was pretty worried, you know," she said, still holding the same scary smile.

Yuri lifted his hands in front of him in defense.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! Jeez, did you meet Karol? Because he said the exact same thing," the Demon commented.

Judith tilted her head to the side with a puzzled expression.

"Karol?" she asked with curiosity.

Right. The woman did not know the young boy. Yuri made a dismissive gesture with his hand.

"Oh, he's a kid Schwann took under his roof. That aside, I didn't know you could get so worried about someone," Yuri teased his friend.

Judith pulled a hurt expression. "You're mean, Yuri. I was worried to death," the blue haired woman said in her usual playful tone, her lips turning into a pout.

Yuri skeptically raised an eyebrow at her. He never knew when Judith was serious or not. Just as he was wondering about that, he saw his friend's expression turn darker. There was no amusement shining in her eyes anymore.

"When I learned it was your friend Flynn who captured you, I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand how he could do that to you. Surely he knew you could have been killed out there," Judith said softly, a hint of confusion and anger in her voice.

Yuri diverted his gaze, now staring at his hands settled on his knees.

"Well, about that…" he began, searching for the right words to explain to his friend what really happened.

He did not need to. Judith understood without him having to state it clearly.

"So it was all a ploy? You let yourself be captured on purpose? What for?" she asked unbelievingly.

Yuri looked back into the young woman's eyes and he smiled softly.

"Peace. Since we were kids, our dream was to put an end to this war. We hoped for a world in which everyone could live in peace. We both worked hard to find a way to stop the bloodshed, and I finally found it. I told Flynn of my plan to be used as a bargaining tool to impose a peace treaty on Ryuku. He went along with it and it worked! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. I wanted to, but the fewer people knew about that plan, the better. I couldn't take the risk of telling people, even you," Yuri explained softly.

Judith stayed silent throughout Yuri's entire explanation, staring intently at her friend. When Yuri stopped talking, Judith sighed in discouragement.

"You're the biggest idiot I know, Yuri," she finally said.

Yuri frowned, offended by Judith's insult. He did not have time to inquire about the reason, though, since Judith talked again.

"Did you ever once taken into account how Flynn was feeling about your plan? Did you take into account how much it must have killed him to go along with it? That was very selfish of you," she scolded Yuri with a serious look in her eyes.

Yuri scoffed. "How so? I sacrificed myself to gain this peace! I was ready to bear the consequences, as long as everyone could be saved! How can you consider that selfish?!" he exclaimed.

Judith's face hardened. "That's exactly why I'm saying this! You didn't even think about how your sacrifice made the people that care about you feel! Knowing you acted like that hurt me, and I'm sure it hurt Flynn too, much more than you can imagine," her tone died down at the end as she was obviously overwhelmed by her emotions.

Yuri's eyes widened as he took in his friend's words. It had even more of an impact on him as Judith was not the kind to be so serious usually. She was really hurt by his reckless action. And Flynn… Flynn must have felt the same way. Yuri had seen a glimpse of it the night they talked about the plan, and the time after his father 'punished' him, but he had no idea the Angel could be hurt _that_ deeply about his reckless attitude. Now he felt really bad. Yuri lowered his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a guilty tone.

Judith's expression softened and an apologetic smile stretched across her lips.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too. I didn't intent to be that hard on you. I just wanted you to know that there is always another way. You don't have to take all the burden on your shoulders. You have your friends, Yuri. We're always here for you," the blue haired woman whispered with compassion and gentleness.

Yuri turned his face towards Judith and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Judy," he answered.

Judith smiled back and she squeezed Yuri's shoulder comfortingly as she stood up.

"You're welcome. Just remember that I'll kick your sorry butt if you dare do something like that again," she said in a sweet tone, contrasting greatly with her words.

Yuri chuckled, regaining some of his good mood. "Yikes. I'll be careful, I promise," he replied with slight amusement. He soon regained his seriousness.

"You're going already?" he asked.

Judith nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to know how you were doing. Oh, and I also wanted to tell you the news myself," she said as she seemed to remember something all of a sudden.

Yuri raised an eyebrow, intrigued. Judith smiled as she resumed talking.

"Nylen asked for volunteers to accompany you on that ambassador mission. I volunteered, so you'll be stuck with me for the time being," the woman announced.

A bright smile appeared on Yuri's face. "Really? That's great! I'm looking forward to work with you!" he exclaimed.

Yuri was pleasantly surprised to hear it. He would get to spend more time with Judith too.

Judith winked at Yuri. "That way, I'll be able to keep a close eye on you, so be careful. See you around, then," she said in an amused tone.

Yuri chuckled again and told his friend goodbye as Judith left the garden.

When she was gone, the smile that was on Yuri's face slowly vanished as his thoughts returned on what Judith had said earlier. Flynn… Yuri realized fully now the extent of his actions, and he also realized he did not apologize properly to his friend for acting so recklessly, for not taking his feelings into account. He was really stupid. Now that Judith made him realize it, Yuri had to tell Flynn; he had to apologize or else he could not live with it.

The Angel was leaving tomorrow morning, huh…?

* * *

(1)_Ou: _King.

(2)_Kosode:_ a basic japanese robe for both men and women, worn as both an undergarment and overgarment.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it! Hope you liked the chapter!

No cliffhanger this time, we're spoiling you XD

Rose: Now, about this chapter! For those who might have been thinking Yuri gave up too quickly throughout the torture, well, I have to specify that denailing is known to be one of the most painful torture to have ever existed. Fingers are highly sensitive, so this torture is very efficient. I just wanted to specify that ^^

I had so much fun writing the parts with Yuri helping Flynn with the kimono, the party at the tea house and the hot springs. I hope you liked those scenes as much as I did writing them ;) Flynn finally got to see Yuri's tattoo! Yeah! :D And there's more boyxboy goodness, always a plus, right? ^^

So that's about it! Thanks to everyone who continue to read us and to leave us reviews! You're awesome!

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Korn - Narcissistic Cannibal_

See you next time, guys!

Rose&Saenda


	9. Chapter 8 : Conspiracy

**A/N: **Is that an update? Yes, yes we do think it is xD (Saenda: sorry guys, the excuse is the same. My semester's pretty rough since we have a usual of a four month semester condensed in two. Where's my life!? ;A; But on another note... we've got an apartment, woohoo~!)

Rose: yes, for those who are wondering, Saenda and I are best of friends in real life and are moving together this summer! Isn't that great? :D

Well, is it even necessary anymore to say that we don't own the characters except our own? Yes? Because seriously, if we did, Judith would be a better fangirl and would have already matched our two lovebirds in the game. Sheesh!

We won't hold you up any longer. See you at the end and have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Conspiracy**

Weary eyes glanced at the man walking alone in the streets. The people gathered around avoided him like the plague, their gazes shining with repulse and fear at his presence. The man pretended not to see and continued to march forward, knowing very well that such reactions were only normal. And it should be that way. They should not get accustomed to his presence; rather they should hate him as much as he hated them. This peace was nothing but a big mistake, an illusion that was not to see the day. They were too different to even get along, they had nothing in common. They were heretics that believed in gods that did not exist, and their traditions went against the culture the Angels built so thoroughly. That was not the worst, however.

They only strived to steal their technology.

If this continued, the Demons would only take advantage of the Angels. They would use their scientists' knowledge to rebuild their own empire and would find a way to get their hands on the precious and rare blastia Paradis worked so hard to get. There was no way he could let such a scheme occur. There was no way he could let this peace stay for much longer!

"Oh, Councillor Garista. You are taking a stroll tonight as well?"

The long haired blonde almost started as he turned his eyes to the short white haired man coming his way. The latter was smiling ever so slightly at the council member, but his usual seriousness was present on his features, almost everlasting.

"Good evening, Commandant. I needed a bit of fresh air, though it seems I am making a few people flee from the streets. Maybe it would have been best to stay inside," he declared evenly.

He did believe he should have not gone out, but mostly because he could not stand the stench of Demons lurking about. It was nauseating.

"I'm sure they will get accustomed at some point, Councillor. It will only take a bit of time. We should not let it get to ourselves," Alexei objected as his interlocutor pushed his slipping glasses back on his nose.

Garista merely hummed a sound of acknowledgement, not wanting to start a conversation that would involve the peace.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I will go back to my room. I am already feeling a bit tired."

And he was already sick of those disgusting and worthless humans. The commandant nodded at his assessment and he too went on his way, leaving the councilman alone. The blonde walked forward, his face twisting in hatred.

He would ruin this pathetic attempt of truce, no matter what.

The door gently slid open and feet wearing tabis softly slipped inside the small bedroom waiting for its visitor. Flynn closed it without a sound and heaved a little sigh as he made his way to the futon – he would never say bed, it was too uncomfortable compared to the real thing. He sat down crossed leg and rubbed the back of his neck, unable to believe how relaxed his muscles felt under his touch. He could not remember the last time when he felt so laid-back.

A smile graced his lips as previous events flashed in his mind and he leaned down on the thin mattress, arms behind his head. It had been a great day, despite it being too short. He got to spend it with Yuri, after all, and it made him incredibly happy.

As he reminisced, images of the Demon in a particular state invaded his eyes and he immediately groaned while his face turned a deep shade of crimson. Oh God, he could _not_ believe he saw Yuri _naked_! The worst part was that it affected him deeply and he did not understand why. It was not as if the long haired man's body had parts Flynn had not, on the contrary.

Despite that, the Angel was flustered as his heart hammered violently in his chest. It only fueled the pictures that kept coming and the blonde groaned as he closed his eyes, slapping his hands above them, even if he knew it would not help at all. Why did he stare so much at his friend earlier? That was so stupid of him! And yet, he could not help it back then; Yuri's skin looked so soft and alluring, his muscles and chest so perfectly chiselled, his...

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?! What the hell was he even _thinking_? It did not make any sense, it was _stupid_! How could he contemplate his friend in such a way? They were _friends_ and, most of all, _of the same sex_. No, Flynn was just confused. He stared too much that afternoon because he was not used to see other men and he was a little curious to see how much his friend had grown, that was it.

And besides, the tattoo in Yuri's back caught his eye because of its newness and its sheer beauty. It fitted the Demon so much, after all. Yes, that was only it, a bit of curiosity. The Angel could relax and breathe now; there was no need to panic anymore. He would not ponder in such a way anymore.

Really, his heart could stop beating as if hell pursued him any minute now!

The captain sighed once more before he started removing the obi tying his kimono. Night clothes had been left next to his bed and he soon slipped in them. He wanted to go to sleep early since a long day awaited him. Not only would they return to the capital, but he would also need to form his troops for the emissary mission. He needed to think this through carefully, as he did not want to bring troublemakers with him. Knowing that he had Barbos' brigade as his own now, he knew there were bound to be knights against the treaty. He would find something else entirely for them to do.

A yawn stopped his train of thoughts. Rubbing his eyes, he slid under the covers, ruminating a little over the fact that he would spend another uncomfortable night because of those supposed bed the Demons slept in. He could not wait to be back home just for his cushy mattress that made him sleep like a log.

He managed to sleep for an hour or so, even though his sleep was very light, and he would have slept more if it was not for the very faint noise he heard from where the window stood. A little drowsily, yet with his reflexes already kicking in, he rose himself defensibly in the futon as he checked what was going on. He would not be surprised if a Demon came to kill him; the people from Jigoku were not particularly clement as of yet, and heretics could be found all over the world.

But when he looked up to the wall, he easily recognized his friend's form leaning against the windowsill, smirking at him. Flynn heaved a long sigh. He should have known that Yuri using the door last time was nothing but a fantasy that was not to occur again.

"Hmm... Yuri?" the Angel mumbled as he flopped back on the supposed bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He just hoped this was not revenge for this morning and the way the captain woke up his friend despite knowing the latter would experience a horrible headache.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" he inquired.

It still was not Yuri's type to come during the night unless something was on his mind... or so Flynn thought. They did not have the opportunity to see each other much on a free basis, but now that they could, maybe the Demon enjoyed visiting people this late.

"Sorry, didn't think you'd already be asleep," the long haired man apologized, even if his tone did not sound so sorry.

He made his way near the futon and sat next to it, chuckling upon hearing the blonde groan annoyingly about the fact that he had to leave early the next morning and had duties. Yuri's smirk was still plastered on his face, but with a better look, Flynn noticed it was strained, not the usual trademark and cocky smile that graced the Demon's lips. As he guessed, something was wrong, and so he sat up, stifling a yawn.

"There's something on your mind."

It was not a question, but an affirmation, and the captain looked dead serious in his friend's eyes. His features still held their usual gentleness, however. He waited patiently for the Demon to open up while the latter's smirk melted away and he averted his gaze, his fist clutching on the floor. A nervous smile now replaced the previous smugness as he bit on his lower lip, nibbling on it.

He was obviously nervous about something, which meant it could only be important, because Yuri would never allow someone to see him in a nervous state such as this. Whatever it was, the dark haired man needed it out of his chest.

"Heh, you always knew me best," he trailed off in a soft voice, his irises still not in the blonde's direction.

His other hand moved to his arm, grabbing the fabric tightly before releasing it and rubbing his limb. Finally, he raised his eyes and they were met by deep sapphires encouraging him warmly. A surge of courage seemed to run through him as he took a deep breath before finally speaking up.

"Look, I... I need to apologize to you," he let out in the end, his cheeks flushing a little as he once more averted his gaze, obviously feeling ashamed.

The captain's eyes widened in shock, speechless for a little while, but then he prevented himself from chuckling, unable to understand why he earned an apology.

"Yuri Lowell, apologizing to me? Whoa, are there any paper and quill somewhere around here? I need to write this day down!" he teased with a grin.

His playful jab earned him a rather painful smack in the arm, to which he only laughed while rubbing the sore spot. Yuri was now glaring at his friend, not pleased with the turnout of events, yet there was still the twitch of a smile on the corner of his lips. He also seemed more at ease when Flynn looked up.

Once realising that the blonde was again gazing at him, the Demon pouted cutely, crossing his arms.

"Stop that, I'm trying to be serious, here!" he protested, to which the Angel could only chuckle more.

"I know, that's what makes it so funny," Flynn joked. "I mean, I'm not used to see you like this. Usually, you'd rather die than apologize to anyone."

The blonde finally calmed down, smiling widely at the cute expression his friend pulled. God he loved those. He wanted to see them again and again. Maybe he should make it his goal to make Yuri so adorable like this? Wait, huh? Was it even... right to think this way about his friend? That was dangerous territory, maybe he should switch back to the subject of the moment, namely the Demon's apology.

"So, why do I need to forgive you? I can't really think of anything you could have done lately."

The long haired man's face fell slightly as he turned serious once more.

"Because I've been a jerk who didn't take your feelings into account," he muttered, closing his eyes.

At those words, all humour on the Angel's face vanished and he furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He was not sure he understood where his friend was coming from, but he needed to. The Demon was truly feeling bad and there was no way the captain would let him swim in such dark feelings.

Slowly, he shifted in his futon, removing the covers, and approached Yuri, leaning down so he could look at the other's face from below. He then reached his hand to the raven haired male's cheek, first brushing it into a fleeting caress, then cupping it with care. Yuri started slightly as he snapped his eyes open, surprised to see his friend now so close.

"Yuri, I'm not sure I understand. What happened?" he prompted softly, his blue irises shining with worry.

The dark haired man bit his lower lip a second time, then sighed ever so softly, throwing a bitter smile at the blonde that was actually meant for the former.

"I'm talking about the time I insisted we use me as bait for the peace," he let on.

The captain's eyes widened, but he regained his seriousness quite quickly as he looked down for a brief moment. Oh, that.

"I talked with Judy earlier," Yuri continued. "She was really mad at me for not coming to see her any sooner."

He chuckled darkly, the guilt lacing his voice.

"She guessed herself what our plan was. When she did, she admonished me for my reckless actions. I've never seen her so serious. That made me realise how stupid it was of me to offer my sacrifice. If the mere idea was enough to make her worry greatly when it was already over, I can't possibly imagine how _you_ must have felt hearing me say it. Now I understand why you were so insistent on finding something else. I'm sorry I suggested it. I'm even more sorry for making you go through with it. You must've been so anxious."

Onyxes shone with remorse while they stared at their counterparts. Flynn did not move a single muscle for a brief instant, but soon, his lips stretched in understanding and kindness. He straightened up and the arm on Yuri's cheek left it to grab the latter's shoulder, pulling him into the blonde's chest. The Demon gasped, but thankfully, he did not struggle or get away.

"Thank you, Yuri. I appreciate the apology," Flynn told, his voice a little wavering with the emotions now swirling in his chest.

He was recalling that particular night, and he could once more feel the fright he experienced when he learned Yuri wanted to be used as bait; the fright, the anger, the resignation, the anxiety. They only grew when he captured the Demon, and when the latter was tortured by Garista as well as by his father when they came back.

But now, they were slowly subsiding under the warm sensation tingling in his veins, provoked by the long haired man's words. He was truly happy and touched by the gesture. Besides, everything was fine now. Yuri was safe and the two countries were at truce. Even though the Angel hated the idea, maybe they would not have been able to achieve it without such a sacrifice.

The dark haired man shifted in his arms and the captain looked down to see him blushing vividly, which brought a smirk to the blonde's mouth.

"Yeah..." Yuri merely murmured, the shade of red only increasing, if possible.

Flynn decided that it was time he spared his friend any more embarrassment, and so he released him. Besides, he needed to get to bed soon, if he wanted to be able to spend his day without keeling over. While he sat back in his futon, he missed the Demon's disappointed expression at being released so soon. The blonde stretched and yawned.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but if you don't have anything else, I think I'll go back to bed," he declared with an apologetic smile, to which the long haired man shook his head in understanding.

"No, it's all right. I understand you have a long day waiting for you tomorrow. Sorry I bothered you while you were sleeping," he replied as he stood up, making his way back to the window.

Flynn opened his mouth to tell him to use the _door_ instead, but decided against it and only sighed in discouragement, earning him a cat-like grin.

"It's fine. You needed it out. I don't mind listening to you whenever you need it, Yuri. You're my best friend, after all."

The blush that finally managed to disappear on the Demon's cheeks returned full force and he looked away, stammering a light insult at the captain he did not mean. The latter chuckled and watched his friend disappear outside, silence now the only company he had left. Nostalgia filled his irises for a moment, as though he were feeling that something was missing at this very moment. But Flynn brushed it off and lied down on his futon, closing his eyes after pulling the covers over him.

Everything was perfect the way it was.

* * *

A grunt followed by a yelp echoed in the air as someone was thrown on the ground. Flynn, who was standing on the side, merely watched his friend sliding on his back in the dust to where the captain was. The blonde took a step back as Yuri's body stopped mere inches away, his hair splayed everywhere, including his face contorted in pure irritation as their eyes met. It only increased when the Demon realised that the Angel was grinning mockingly.

"Having difficulties?" the captain taunted, which earned him a murderous glare.

The long haired man muttered that he was fine, at the very same moment a burst of laughing resonated further away.

"Bwah ah ah! Ya'll have ta do better than that if ya want ta beat me, boy!" Don Whitehorse called out from the spot he just threw Yuri away, his sword leaning on his shoulders as he waited for his opponent, a cocky smile that looked so much like the Demon's usual one painting his lips.

Fierce determination fired in Yuri's grey irises while he grabbed his own sword, rushing back to his opponent, Flynn hearing him stating that there was no way he would lose. A mix of sympathy and amusement graced the Angel's lips as he watched his friend strike at the old man who eagerly responded with twice as much force.

They arrived in the village half an hour ago with their respective troops. They stopped in this particular place for two purposes: of course, Flynn's brigade was to bring the supplies necessary for the villagers. However, they also came here with the intent of asking for the townspeople's help. The blonde captain learned from his friend a while back that a few towns near the border on the Demons' side had been ravaged by monsters and that most of the buildings now needed reconstruction.

Of course, Flynn would put some of his soldiers on the case, but he judged it a good opportunity for the villages, which were so near each other, to start frequenting each other. Peace was installed now, but it would not be of any use if people stayed hidden in their own country without any communication. Pushing the citizens of each place would show them that their supposed enemies were more alike to them than they would have thought.

This was the reason behind Yuri and Flynn's heads as they discussed about it; Don Whitehorse's people could bring help in rebuilding, of course, but also with food, supplies, and moral support. Besides, maybe the Angels' knowledge would be profitable in constructing a better village. Different ideas merging together could bring stronger and more well-thought views.

After leaving the distribution of supplies to his men, Flynn and Yuri decided to go meet the Don to ask his opinion about their plan. As they travelled through the streets, the Angel told his friend about the headman, how strong a leader he was for his people. In his retelling, Flynn spoke of how he asked the white haired man to help him in their quest for peace and how he had to beat the man if he wanted his request to be answered. Not hiding a bit of pride, the Angel stated that he managed to beat the headman, even though the Don was immensely strong, maybe more so than a few captains. The Demon walking beside him whistled with impress, congratulating him.

When they arrived to the headman's house, the latter was already outside, tending to his sword. He greeted the two emissaries cheerfully upon their arrival, laughing out as he congratulated them both for what they managed to pull. Of course, he already felicitated Flynn before, but he wanted to do it for Yuri too, especially now that he could finally meet the Demon the young captain liked so much to talk about. Naturally, the blonde flushed a little, averting his gaze while his long haired friend smirked, jabbing him playfully in the ribs.

When Don Whitehorse inquired about their visit, Flynn explained the plan they conceived for Angels and Demons to already start meeting each other. The white haired man was pensive, caressing his chin as he contemplated the idea. He suddenly joked about wanting to accept only if he was beaten, of course teasing the blonde about their too many encounters they had in the past. The captain sighed discouragingly with an amused smile, shrugging as he was about to deny it nonchalantly, but Yuri quickly beat him to it.

"Oh, it's on!" he exclaimed with a wide grin splattered on his lips.

Every motion in his body told of how excited the prospect made him. Of course, Flynn purposefully forgot to tell his friend how many times he lost to the headman, which was why Yuri was accepting so quickly. He must be thinking that, if Flynn could win, then he could as well. Amusement took over the young Angel's features at the thought. The Demon was in for a big surprise.

The Don was pleasantly surprised, not expecting a real sparring. His eyes twinkled in that particular way the captain saw so many times; a sparkle that told he would definitely not go easy.

"Oh, eager, are we?" the white haired man grinned.

Flynn chuckled and sidestepped after wishing good luck to his long haired friend, knowing that he would need it. And indeed, the match had not even reached the first minute yet that Yuri was losing at a fast rate – even if he was too stubborn to want to admit defeat.

"He's so getting his ass kicked," a feminine voice came out beside Flynn, the latter recognizing it for Judith.

He turned his sparkling laughing eyes towards the blue haired Demon, seeing that hers reflected the very same entertainment. She swayed her hips as she walked, stopping next to the blonde, resting her elbow on his shoulder, her other hand on her hip. She observed the fight for a little while more, laughing at how their friend was at a disadvantage, until she spoke again.

"You definitely knew it would end up like that, didn't you?"

The mocking smile on the Angel's lips was enough of an answer and she chuckled.

"You're a sly one."

He shrugged indifferently.

"Well, the Don is a very strong man, after all. Besides..." he trailed off, stifling a laugh as he watched Yuri flailing his arms not to stagger on the ground as his adversary's weapon almost came too close. "I wasn't possibly going to tell him it took me three years to beat the man. Would be bad for my reputation," the captain finished with deviousness.

Judith returned the cat-like grin.

"It would be bad indeed."

She did not need to confirm that his secret would be safe with her, Flynn could see it clearly in her crimson eyes. The blonde was glad that she had accepted to join this mission; she was a nice addition because of her strength, but also because of the wisdom she graced Yuri and Flynn with. She might not look like it sometimes, being so playful and lacking seriousness, but she was very observant and sharp, noticing things that the two friends would not have. And most of all, she was a good friend.

Their smirks were exactly alike when they followed the dark haired Demon's flight back to the ground and his slide on the dust until he came just below them. His hair were becoming a mess as he wiped them from his face, his glare much more murderous than the last one as he saw how he was being mocked at.

"So, ready to admit defeat yet?" Judith questioned innocently.

Her words sparked fury inside the battling Demon and he quickly jumped back to his feet, already dashing for his sword which was lying a little further away.

"No way in hell!" he cried out frustratingly, earning bursts of laughter from his two friends.

* * *

In the end, Yuri lost the fight, just as predicted. Covered in bruises, he was literally sulking, arms crossed on his chest, as Don Whitehorse barked in laughter, obviously glad to have won, but mostly to have had a great and long-lasting fight. The older man slammed the Demon's back, who staggered and almost flailed again to keep his balance, before he sighed and shook his head, a smile now spreading on his own lips. The Don's humour was contagious.

That was too bad, though, because Flynn could not help but love that expression his friend pulled earlier. It was rare for him to see the long haired Demon sulk so openly and it was definitely adorable. The captain took a mental note of bringing the dark haired man more often, knowing that the latter was bound to lose more than once.

"That wasn't so bad, kid!" Whitehorse praised with his huge grin, now sheathing his sword while Yuri moved a little, his back now facing the blonde Angel and Judith still leaning on him.

Flynn stifled a chuckle, imagining the twitch in his friend's features at being called a 'kid'.

"That was some good fight, ya lasted quite a bit more than I would've thought! Much better than the boy over there and his first attempts."

Flynn's eyes widened as the white haired man motioned to the former with his head, and the captain shook his head and arms in front of him, trying to tell the other man to stop, not wanting his secret revealed so soon – or at all. But it was already too late, for Yuri was now glaring at him murderously, now understanding that he could have saved himself the embarrassment if he had known the other had lost so much to the Don at first.

"Took 'im three years ta beat me, hope ya can beat that record."

The blonde groaned as he smacked his forehead, hearing very well the snickering of mixed mockery and sympathy from the girl beside him. So much for his reputation. When he glimpsed up, the ebony haired Demon was smirking at him, as amused as their blue haired friend. This caused the captain's cheeks to flare up as he balled his fists.

"Hey, I was fifteen when I tried first. I had much less training than what you have today!" he exclaimed in outrage, now grumpy to be laughed at. "Besides, I've beaten him, it's all that counts. Let's see how much time it takes _you_," the captain finished in a grumble.

Twin glares were thrown at each other, an argument already sizzling in the air, but Judith intervened before it could fly off the handle.

"Boys, boys, I think it would be time to discuss with Don Whitehorse what we came here for, am I wrong?" she chastised softly.

A guilty look replaced Flynn's angered one as he nodded, turning to the headman, now completely serious. She was right; they needed to ask how much people would come to the Demons' villages. Of course, the blonde Angel was almost sure they would have a good number, because the Don was quite the influence to his people. He knew that, despite the constant fear the Angels bore for their old enemies, most were happy with the peace because their chief managed to convince them of its good founded.

Whitehorse did not need the captain to speak to know what it was about.

"I'll send volunteers. With the right words, I'm sure there'll be plenty that'll be convinced. Ya'll have men and a few women as well. They might be useful fer preparing meals and repairin' a few things. Some might even help with manual work. I'll see how many I can bring. When would we depart?" he asked as he moved forward, already going to look for the estimated volunteers they would manage to gather.

Flynn followed in suit, Yuri and Judith not too far.

"Tomorrow, at the very best. Demons' units will already be dispatched to start the work, but the more we are, the faster it will be. It would be nice for the villagers to have their homes back as fast as possible."

The white haired man nodded in understanding.

"Then I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Various blows from hammers echoed in the streets and footsteps ran from pillar to post while people busied themselves with the work at hand. However, the place was without bustling and happy chatters that usually accompanied such work; instead, an eerie discomfort took hold of the citizens and their visitors as they cooperated, some against their will.

As planned, Don Whitehorse managed to gather quite the crowd to help with the reparations of the ruins that once served as a beautiful Demon village. However, when they stepped inside the streets, the people already there all but stopped what they were doing, only to stare at the newcomers with mistrust and bitterness. Tensions were already palpable in the air, even if no side had made any move that could earn distrust.

The Angels were not out of faults either; despite the fact that they volunteered to help, knowing it was the best step to officialise the peace, they were still hesitant in approaching the village anymore than they already had. What if this was a trap? A lure to massacre them all? They knew they could trust their headman, but what if the Demons were to turn against them suddenly, without the Don's knowing? It was frightening, which was why no one talked – or barely – once they got to work.

Flynn and Yuri did their best to change such attitudes. As they moved around, transporting materials and stones for the buildings while making sure everyone was working and not picking any fights, they each went to see people of their neighbour's country.

It was not so bad for Yuri: the Angels had already seen him the day before and knew he was a good man, having already entered Whitehorse's favours. Most of them smiled to the long haired Demon, engaging a light conversation that ended quickly out of discomfort, but a few others merely acknowledged him with a nod of the head, not giving out a single word or smile.

It was harder on Flynn's side. The Demons were not only composed of the homeless villagers; soldiers also accompanied them, giving a hand in the reconstruction. It was a euphemism to say that they knew the captain very well; they either fought with him at one point or heard tales of his rampage on the battlefield. The blonde was bound to have killed one of their comrades at some point. As much as he would love to repent and prove he had not meant it, it was a rather difficult task. It was no wonder he was given the cold shoulder as well as glares, features hard and closed. The Angel was not welcomed among them.

And so he tried with the villagers. Needless to say that the success was almost as high-rated as with the warriors. They were obviously scared of such a high-ranking knight, wondering what sort of stunt he could pull to make them suffer. The fact that Flynn was the one to institute the peace meant nothing to them; he was an Angel and that was all that mattered. He was an enemy.

Despite that, the captain did not let himself be discouraged. He brought help to those who needed it even if it brought him harsh words. The blonde took consolation in the fact that they acknowledged him then. If he got a 'thank you', he revelled in it, withstanding the fact that it was spat at him. And as he helped around, he attempted conversation with the Demons around, glad when he received answers. It might not be much, but it was a small step that could lead someday to a good friendship. He would work hard for that day to come.

At some point, while the blonde went to grab stones on one of the piles set aside, voices arose loudly, curses and yells cutting through the air. Frowning, the captain made his way to the commotion where he spotted two men of each country arguing fervently, each having others of their own behind them, fueling the argument. Flynn immediately picked up his pace and placed himself between the two, a hand raised in front of each of them.

"What in the world is going on? Why are you yelling like that?" he demanded in a hard tone, imposing his authority to prevent the two from getting to fists, which the captain knew would happen at some point if he did not intervene.

He could sense the glares coming from everyone around and he sighed inwardly. He hoped it could be settled soon so that everyone could at least go back to work in some semblance of peace.

"I merely suggested him for ways to build his house more strongly because I thought it lacked strength when I saw the plans for it and the way the people worked on it, but I was snubbed the minute I did. It's not like I was doing anything bad!" the Angel explained with evident irritation and Flynn wondered if it was all there was to it.

If so, it had not taken much for the argument to fly off the handle, but he still needed to have both versions of facts.

"Shut up, you filthy bird! You clearly said that our way of working was unrefined and inefficient, which made us worthless incompetents! Nice way of helping! You Angels always think of yourselves as high and mighty, it's disgusting!" the Demon retorted with spite.

The arguments and insult were thrown in the air once more and Flynn had to yell at them to stop, his nose scrunching in irritation. This was puerile and it needed to be over soon.

He turned his head slightly to the Angel, his features hard and angry.

"Is this true?" he merely questioned, to which the other man gulped and averted his gaze in stubbornness, crossing his arms on his chest.

"I... might've said... too much," he admitted reluctantly in a mutter, rubbing the back of his head. "But I only said that because he wouldn't let me help! Said he didn't want anything to do with us _filth_! I couldn't possibly let that go!" he renewed his attack, not wanting to be the only one to be admonished for his actions.

Flynn sighed loudly, wanting very badly to rub the bridge of his nose. They were all childish! Could they not get along already? It would be so much easier! But he needed to show patience. He knew this was bound to happen. Being enemy was in everyone's roots. They were not to let go of such loath in one night.

"We came here to offer our help, because we want to be of use in your village. This is our way to show that we can be friends, not enemies. Why do you feel the need to reject such actions?" the blonde asked very softly to the seething Demon on his other side.

His tone did not alter the other's anger, far from it. It seemed to fuel it more instead.

"You. Are. Filth," the man's words left his mouth with aggression.

As he spoke, he shoved his fist in the half-finished wall next to him, near the place where a ladder and other tools were placed.

"You all think you are so pure when we are nothing but _scum_. Why would you want to dirty your hands with our lowly work? It smells _fishy_, if you ask me," he continued, his fists banging twice more.

The crowd around was getting bigger, curiosity bringing more people.

"Besides, I don't want my house looking like one of yours, or even if it doesn't, I refuse it uses techniques borrowed from yours!" the Demon exclaimed, his arm brushing the ladder enough to make it sway and bump into a makeshift suspended rack carrying stones.

Flynn noticed it, his eyes widening slightly as he hoped it would not fall. If it did...

"I refuse to live in a house made by my enemy! You'd have to be a fool to accept! You despicable birds should just go back and leave us alone! This peace is nothing but crap that no one ever wanted!"

This time, his fist collided strongly with the ladder instead of the wall and it fell on the rack with a worrying sound. The captain's heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on two boys, not even in their teenaged years, who were below the rack. It was all it took for Flynn to act quickly. He ignored everyone else around him and immediately rushed to them, covering and shielding them with his body as the stones fell hardly upon them. Excruciating pain pierced the blonde's body, and with a rather strong and painful knock, the Angel blacked out.

* * *

Flynn vaguely heard his name being called. He also felt a hand stroking his hair and he moaned in a mix of delight and pain. It was dulled when he started to wake, but as he became more aware, it returned in full force, sending painful waves of suffering in his skull. What the heck happened? He could barely remember, and all he wanted to do was to go back to sleep. At least he would not feel pain anymore.

However, the voice became even more insistent and he found himself blinking his eyes open, now staring at a pair of familiar onyxes that were gleaming with worry. It made place for slight relief, however, when their owner realised the captain was finally awake.

"Thank goodness! Flynn, how are you feeling?"

But before the concerned one could even mutter any incoherent replies, a small figure he recognized vaguely popped up behind Yuri, staring at the Angel below. Upon observing him a little more, that's when Flynn finally remembered what happened: the argument, the ladder hitting the rack of stones and the two boys that would have been crushed if it was not for the captain's rash move.

The child now next to the long haired Demon was one of the two Flynn rescued, and the former seemed pretty worried for the blonde.

"Yuri, is he going to be okay?" he asked with concern lacing his tone, to which the raven haired male ruffled his hair with a goofy grin.

The brown haired boy protested vehemently, trying to smack away the intruding hand with not much success, until he was finally left alone.

"Heh, that man's made of tougher stuff than you'd think! Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's fine, Karol."

The child named Karol looked down once more at Flynn with anxiety, but it was less pronounced than before. Yuri also put his attention back on the Angel and his gentle hand ran through the blonde locks with care.

"Earth to Flynn. You haven't answered my question yet. How are you feeling?"

Another pained moan escaped the captain's lips as he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the excruciating pain running all over his body.

"As if I've been run through by a horse... or twenty. All in all, like crap," he admitted, not even wanting to attempt sitting up just yet.

Besides, the cold hand on his forehead was soothing his suffering ever so slightly; no need to rush and make it go away. It felt good enough that he could be lulled back to sleep in a matter of seconds. He just needed to close his eyes and...

"Yeah, well, that move was pretty reckless of you," Yuri admitted, shaking his friend's shoulder a little, startling him awake. "I never knew you could be such an idiot," the long haired man teased, but it was also evident in his voice that he had been worried for his friend and that he really thought his words.

The Angel huffed and laughed at the same time, a rather pathetic mix that gave out a strange sound.

"As if you could even talk," he retorted, mentioning all the things the dark haired Demon once did that could be labelled as foolhardy and worse. "Besides, I can't be the idiot if there's a permanent one snatching the job with such eagerness all the time," he teased in return, to which Yuri scoffed in mocked hurt.

The latter turned to Karol who was staring at them with a weird expression, as though he could not decide whether he should be amused or discouraged by their banters.

"See Karol? He's totally fine if he can insult me like that. We should leave the great and perfect Flynn Scifo be. Not as if he'd need our help after all!" Yuri taunted his blonde friend with a smirk, and the Angel rolled his eyes in discouragement.

He quickly closed his eyes and winced, however, because the mere motion sent a wave of hurt in his skull, making him miss the flash of concern in his friend's eyes.

"Thanks, Yuri. Glad to know you care so much," Flynn retorted sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" came the carefree reply, making the blonde sigh noisily through his nostrils.

Typical Yuri... The captain decided to ignore his friend from this point on and sat up slowly, judging it was time he stopped dawdling around. Besides, if he stayed in his laid down position any longer, he would fall back to sleep. He could already sense Morpheus' arms trying to snatch him away.

Flynn groaned groggily as pain shot through his neck and the back of his head, and he felt two hands steady his shoulders, helping him out. As he looked up, he saw that all traces of joking had left Yuri's features to be replaced by uneasiness at the Angel getting up so soon.

"Hey, take it easy. That was a strong blow," the Demon chastised softly, a light frown over his features.

It brought a smile to the blonde's lips, not used in seeing his friend so serious. He wanted to tease him about it – and, frankly, also get back on that last banter – but decided against it. It was time for work, not for fun.

"How long was I out?" he inquired, wincing as he attempted to turn his head to the left and to the right.

It would be sore for a couple of days. He just hoped it would not stop him from doing his work.

"Five minutes, at the longest," Yuri answered.

The captain expected more, but was granted with nothing but silence. Intrigued, he glanced up at his friend, only to see a woman approaching them, kneeling in front of Flynn. The latter blinked in surprise, especially when he realised that the person in question had jet black hair. He was not expecting any other Demon to approach him so soon.

"You should be careful, Scifo-san. With the blow you received, I wouldn't be surprised if you now had a concussion," the woman advised gently as she moved behind the captain and placed a moist cloth behind the captain's head, easing the hurt a little.

She examined the bruises and clicked her tongue before looking up at the young boy next to Yuri.

"Karol-kun, be a dear and go get some ice," she requested.

The young Demon was up immediately, going to fetch the demanded item. The Angel watched him run away as he thanked the newcomer, smiling as he asked her name.

"I'm Futabaki Miyo, this village's mayor's wife. I wanted to personally thank you from the bottom of my heart for your actions today. You saved two of our precious children without any hesitation, despite the fact that they were Demons. I think you proved today to a lot of us how much this peace means to you."

Miyo's features were soft and held all the gratefulness in the world.

"Children are children, madam, whether they come from Jigoku or Paradis. I don't see any of us as different people. I would save anyone who would need it with disregards of their origins," Flynn explained in all seriousness, making the woman's eyes sparkle with delight.

She was obviously pleased with his way of thinking.

He hissed, however, when he sensed her fingers feel the bruises, sending waves of pain. She pulled her hand away immediately.

"I'm very glad to hear that. It is refreshing and such a relief that people such as yourself finally exist in our world. Thank you," she declared gently. "I also wanted to apologize for my husband's behaviour earlier. He was being rash in his words and thoughts when all you came here to do was help us in our times of need. I admonished him for that and will make sure that this does not reproduce itself again," Miyo suddenly announced.

As she spoke, the captain caught movement from the corner of his eyes and, when he raised his head, saw that the Demon who was in the argument earlier was now leaving. Had he stayed in this spot all this time, waiting for Flynn to wake up and make sure the latter was alright? Even though the Angel could tell that the mayor would not welcome his enemies with arms wide open so soon, the former thought that he was at least starting to feel less threatened by their presence, which was a step in itself. Flynn was glad.

"Thank you, Miss Miyo," the blonde told, but he realised his mistake when he saw the surprised and slightly uncomfortable look from the woman.

Flynn felt the little squeeze on his shoulder as well, meaning that Yuri also wanted to make him understand it was the wrong thing to say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that was rather impolite of me. I'm not in my country, thus I should use this place's polite phrases. Let me start over," the Angel quickly corrected himself. "Thank you, Futabaki-san. I hope that this friendship will extend to more than just the two of us."

The knight bowed slightly, though regretted quickly as a whine escaped his lips. Damn his stupid wounds.

"I do hope as well," Miyo replied at the very same moment Karol came running back with ice enveloped in a fluffy towel.

He immediately handed over the items to the mayor's wife, who took them with gratitude, then placed the cold cloth on the captain's neck after removing the previous one.

"It would be wise to take it easy for today, Scifo-san. With your current state, I doubt you would even be able to go back to work."

The blonde wanted to shake his head, but thought better of it.

"Thank you for your concern, Futabaki-san, but I can't afford to rest," he dismissed the advice politely and was about to stand, but a hand that should have been delicate strongly pushed him back and a threatening Miyo appeared in the captain's field of vision.

"I don't think I've made myself clear enough. I believe I said that you should _take it easy_, Scifo-san," the Demon woman repeated slowly, taking the time to pronounce each syllable, reproach evident in her tone.

But what was most frightening was the dangerous smile on her lips promising scary prospects if Flynn even dared speak of doing his job. The latter gulped as he stared round-eyed at the dark haired woman, unable to argue or go against her warnings.

"Yes ma'am," the Angel merely stated, cursing his weakness.

He was a captain, for God's sake. _He_ was supposed to be the one with authority. He should not have to feel threatened by a citizen! And from the way Yuri was snickering next to him, it seemed they were two thinking the same way. Flynn glared at his friend, but it far from stopped the latter. After a few moments, the long haired man patted the blonde on the shoulder before he stood up.

"Don't worry; I'll go work with the Don. I'm sure he won't have any difficulties taking your place," the Demon declared with his trademark grin, to which the captain huffed in frustration.

If this was supposed to make him feel better, it did not in the least. Somehow, leaving the leading parts to someone else when he was supposed to be up and about irked him to no end. Not that he doubted the white haired man's commanding skills – who would, he was one powerful headman after all! – but being unable to do his job left a bitter taste in Flynn's mouth. He felt reduced to a laughing stock.

"Hey!" Yuri's voice snapped the Angel out of his dark thoughts and the latter looked up to see his friend smirking reassuringly, a hand on his hip. "That's what you get for being reckless. You're not a pro like me, so of course you would have to pay it off," the raven haired male jabbed.

The blonde's eyes only narrowed dangerously as he badly wanted to shout that this did not make him feel better, but it all vanished with Yuri's next words.

"It's going to be okay. You need to rest a little, you already work so hard for everybody. No one will hold it against you for taking it easy when you've been hurt by saving children, and if they did, I'd be sure to give them a good beating!" Yuri added, shaking his fist to prove his point. "Rely on me. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly around here, promise."

That speech was like a balm on Flynn's bitterness. His features softened immediately as warmth settled in his chest. He was unable to describe this soaring feeling he felt inside, but it made him incredibly happy. Yuri was not his best friend for nothing; the Demon always knew how to make him feel better. The Angel nodded.

"Right, of course."

Satisfied, the long haired man turned around and walked away, but the captain quickly called him out and the former stopped, looking questioningly at his friend.

"Thank you, Yuri. That means a lot," Flynn told with gratitude, to which the Demon gave him a thumb up with his usual grin.

"No problem, man. Hey, Karol, make sure this guy doesn't move a muscle. Who knows how long it would take him before he could twitch and run off to help."

The young boy now next to Flynn agreed immediately and the latter rolled his eyes while groaning inwardly. He was not a child who needed surveillance. He watched the raven haired male leave for good this time, before his attention was drawn on Miyo who stood as well.

"Well, if you're going to check on him Karol, make sure he doesn't fall asleep as well, alright?" the woman requested as she dusted her dress. "I'll be off, now. Take care, Scifo-san."

On those words, she also walked away after bowing to the Angel. Flynn sighed discouragingly. It would be a long day.

* * *

Scratching sounds echoed in the cosy room, Flynn's eyes fixated on the work below while his quill travelled quickly through the papers placed on his desk. This was some last minute work he needed to finish rapidly because his presence would soon be needed at the capital's entrance where visitors would be arriving very soon. To finally officialise the peace, King William invited the Demons to the castle so that everyone could have equally experienced their neighbour's country.

Flynn was thrilled by the prospect, wanting very badly to finally properly show Yuri around the place he could call home. But to do that, he needed to get rid of these paperwork he did not manage to clear the previous night for he just had too much. He usually would have worked all night if it took not to have anything to do in the morning, but knowing that he would see Yuri and knowing how the Demon could sap energy, the Angel decided he should sleep instead and finish the next day.

A knock behind had him start and the blonde raised his head to look in the window's direction. He was far from surprised to see the very form he was thinking about seconds ago and his features scrunched in discouragement at the wave and smirk that were thrown his way. With a sigh, the captain stood, dusted wrinkles on his outfit, and made his way to Yuri's makeshift door, opening it.

"Yo!" the long haired man exclaimed as he slipped inside, obviously amused by the displease he was causing his friend.

"Yuri, didn't I tell you you could use the _door_ now? And why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the entrance with everyone else? It is kind of an official meeting, after all," the blonde chastised as he crossed his arms on his chest, looking disapprovingly at the Demon.

The latter waved it off with his hand and a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, where are your manners? What happened to 'Hello Yuri, how are you today?'" the raven haired male protested with a slight pout, to which Flynn shook his head discouragingly and turned around to go back to his work.

"You have no manners yourself by coming through the window. Why should I be obliged to have any with you?" the Angel retorted, a bit more amusingly this time.

He also heard his friend snort behind as he too joined the captain, sitting on the desk unceremoniously, and also uncaring about the sheet of papers under him. This irked the blonde, but as long as nothing was being torn apart or ink was not smudged, he would say nothing.

"Hey, at least I knocked!" he objected. "Besides, I already told you: doors are overrated. It's boring to use them, so I won't."

As much as this argument seemed interesting to pick, Flynn decided against it. He was not in the mood to do so and, besides, he needed to concentrate on the little paperwork he had left.

"You still haven't answered my question, though. Aren't you supposed to be with the others back at the entrance?"

And then, realisation hit the knight and he whirled to the clock in his room, checking for the hour, his heart pace already picking up with anxiety. If Yuri was here, did this mean he missed the rendezvous and was late? Oh God, if he was, this would be the worst possible outcome! What kind of emissary arrived late to the meetings so important for peace?!

A flick on the forehead had him turn to Yuri with a glare while he chased the attacking hand away.

"Relax, man, I'm early," the Demon reassured with a mocking smirk.

It did not quiet the other's irritation, but at least it eased his fright as a very subtle sigh escaped his lips.

"Wait, you can arrive early?" Flynn exclaimed with mocked shock.

"Ah ah!" Yuri replied with a roll of his eyes. "I pretended that you wanted to see me since we're both emissaries and working together, so I left earlier than everyone else. Saved me the trip with my father."

The last part was told with bitterness.

Flynn gave a sympathetic smile.

"Then I'm glad I was of service."

The Angel pursed his lips, however, when his friend picked up one of the papers on his pile, checking it out absent-mindedly.

"Now, do you mind? I need to finish this if we don't want to be late," the blonde stated with exasperation.

The Demon merely shrugged and threw the paper back on the pile with neglect as he stood from the desk, earning him and irritated growl from the other. The latter got back to work, ignoring the fact that Yuri was now rummaging through his things, certainly searching for 'dirty little secrets', even if it fueled the captain's annoyance.

"By the way, Karol says hi," the long haired man called out, to which the knight hummed in acknowledgement.

He was a bit surprised the child as much as left a message for him. That time when they got to know each other because Flynn was forced to be watched by the boy, their acquainting was a little awkward. The captain gave Karol a lecture about being careful around construction sites and making sure his environments were safe before stepping somewhere.

Of course, the knight tried his best to be gentle while still chastising, but in the end, the boy fidgeted and became ill-at-ease. Since that moment, he used formal speech around Flynn. It saddened the Angel a little, because he knew that the child was comfortable around Yuri.

But before the blonde could strive to make Karol at ease around him as well, and not make things more awkward between them, Sodia appeared in his field of vision, worrying over him, apparently just warned of his accident. The boy took that time to flee, thinking that someone else would be able to help the captain, to which the latter sighed. Oh well, better luck next time.

"Oh, and he also apologizes for running off. He thought that second-in-command of yours could take care of you. Miyo reprimanded him real good," the Demon added with laughter.

Surprisingly, except that message, Yuri was silent the whole time Flynn finished his work. Not that the captain took very long, but it was still a bit suspicious that the Demon did not utter a single word more. Unless he understood it was important Flynn finished his work so that they would not be late for the meeting. Even though Yuri was a brat most of the time, he still understood such things and the Angel was glad for it.

"Well, I'm finished. Let me just get my armor, then we're off," the knight declared as he stood from his chair and walked to his wardrobe.

He quickly put on his attire while the raven haired male joined his side and, when the former was done, they left the room.

As they took a turn in one of the hallways, someone called out to the captain.

"Oh, Flynn, you're still here! Shall we go together th –"

The two friends halted in their track and turned to the female voice that now just stopped dead. They immediately were met by the sight of a pink haired lady staring agape at the two, her turquoise eyes wide and twinkling with surprise and excitement, her hands clasped together in front of her mouth. Flynn chuckled, knowing perfectly well the reason behind the princess's behaviour, but he knew that the man beside him was puzzled beyond belief.

"Oh. My. God! You're Yuri Lowell, aren't you?" she squealed as she ran to the dark haired man, taking his hands into hers as she stared at him with delight.

Taken aback, the Demon took a step back, glancing at his friend who only watched with amusement, not about to help in any way.

"Of course you are," Estellise continued her rant, grinning widely. "Flynn talked _so_ much about you! I couldn't wait to meet you! And now you're here! I'm so happy I finally get to meet Flynn's friend!" Yuri chuckled nervously, throwing another insistent glance at the blonde beside him, wondering just _who the heck_ this girl was.

Flynn merely chuckled, earning him a glare.

She seemed to notice to exchange because she suddenly released the Demon's hands with a startled sound and immediately bowed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I am Estellise Sidos Heurassein, daughter of King William. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mr. Lowell."

Yuri immediately pulled a face at the way she addressed him, before he rolled his eyes with a sigh, one hand landing on his hip.

"You're lucky I'm really Yuri Lowell, otherwise it would have been a little awkward if you got the wrong person," the long haired man teased with a smirk.

But instead of flushing and being baffled, the young princess merely giggled, shaking her head.

"I was pretty certain I did not get the wrong person. The way you two stand around each other makes it easy to see how important you are to the other. And since you're unmistakably a Demon, this can only mean you are Yuri Lowell," she asserted with pride, giggling once more.

The other two fidgeted at her words, staring at her with round eyes and flushed cheeks. What the heck? Were they... that obvious? And what did it really mean? Why did Flynn's heart suddenly beat more quickly? It could only mean he was embarrassed that Yuri found out how much the blonde talked about his friend. Yeah, that was the reason...

The raven haired Demon eased up beside the captain.

"Heh, you're definitely one interesting perky little princess, Estelle. It's nice to meet you," he finally replied with a sleazy smile, to which the pink haired woman brightened up.

"I'm... huh?"

She finally seemed to realise the nickname that was bestowed upon her and she tilted her head to the side in incomprehension while Flynn glared at his friend. The blonde could not believe Yuri was being so disrespectful! He was speaking to the princess, for goodness' sake! Could he not watch his tongue at least in front of her?

"Yuri, you're talking to Lady _Estellise_!" he exclaimed, making sure to accentuate the princess' full name. "Be polite for once and show respect!"

The long haired man turned his head away from his friend with mild annoyance, his pinky finger rubbing the inside of his ear in a motion that told Flynn he was not listening in the least. The captain fumed with outrage and he straightened his back, wanting to make sure that the other understood it was not a choice.

But before he could shout anything more, muttering got hold of their attention.

"Es... telle... Estelle... Estelle! Oh, I'll have to tell father, mother and Ioder to start calling me that! Thank you so much, Yuri!" she exclaimed with glee as the knight's mouth almost dropped in shock.

But really, he should have known that she would love it, it was just her type. What he could not tolerate, however, was the smug look on Yuri's face, who was thrilled to have won this fight.

"And of course, you too, Flynn!" Estellise added, ever so serious about it.

Startled slightly, the captain shook his head as well as a hand to politely show that it was out of the question.

"I'm sorry, Lady Estellise, but I cannot do that," he refuted with an apologetic smile.

She pouted at that, hands on her hips, but it was not her who spoke up first.

"Oh, come on. You need to chill! She's your friend, isn't she?" Flynn glared at Yuri while the pink haired lady nodded in assessment.

The former sighed in frustration, already feeling the headache growing. The Demon was far from helping; not that he should have expected any less from him.

"I'm afraid I am still a subject and a knight serving her first and foremost. She deserves nothing more than respect out of me. And so, I must apologize princess, but I will continue addressing you with your entire name," the blonde affirmed before grabbing the long haired man's arm tightly. "As should this man do as well," he added, making sure to pronounce every word carefully.

However, Yuri ignored the squeezing and waved his hand in a dismissal gesture with a bored expression on his face, clearly stating that he could not care less. But really, had Flynn expected his friend to listen to him for once? Was this not a lost case since it started? A little frustrated, the Angel captain released the other's arm and turned on his heels rather abruptly.

"Come now. We should get going if we don't want to be late," he told harshly, not waiting for the other two as he walked in strides.

He missed the sight behind him; the princess watching him leave with the mix of a surprised and guilty expression, but startled by an elbow gently tapping her own arm.

"Don't worry, he's just being broody!" Yuri told loudly, wanting to reassure Estellise, but also making sure to be heard full well by his friend.

Flynn clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth, but refused to turn around as he yelled back:

"I am _not_ brooding!"

Which was immediately followed by laughter and steps rapidly echoing behind.

* * *

Flynn entered his room with a relieved sigh, leaning against the door behind him just to take the time to breathe a little. He spent the last three days back at the archeologist site and he was now exhausted. He was supposed to stay for a day at most, because he had a lot to do with his emissary's duties, and show Captain Duke around to make sure that everything would be fine once the white haired man's brigade took over the task of taking care of the place.

However, while they were out there, hordes of monsters attacked and rampaged the place without mercy, leaving the knights present no choice but to fight back and protect the scientists. They were not much of a troop of warriors; Duke, ten of his men, as well as the youngest captain was what their power force was consisted of, so even if the blonde would want to leave, he could not, for they were barely enough to fight back the threat. Not that Flynn would have left in any case. He was not one to leave people in need without help.

Strangely enough, the hordes kept coming for two days straight. It seemed another nest was made somewhere in the area, so the blonde captain decided to ask for his young friend's assistance, just as he did more than a year prior. Rita accepted quickly, of course, wanting to rid her researches of this nuisance. Flynn and she set for the place those monsters could be lurking about, using the little clues they could gather as they went.

When they finally found the place, they had to go back and gather some of their men while the others stayed with Duke just in case. And just like the last time, they got rid of the monsters thanks to that gas thing the young brunette invented. Except that, this time, she gave Flynn a mask so that he could stay with her, avoiding the former to inhale any of the poisonous air while he protected her. Because there was no way he was leaving her alone after their previous experience.

Needless to say that they managed to finally get rid of the monsters and the blonde was able to get back to the castle, though fatigued out of his mind. He also felt guilty for all the work he neglected and hoped that Yuri was not too mad at him for staying away so long. If everything went well, the Demon should have been warned of his delayed stay because a messenger was sent to them after the second day, wondering what was the reason of their prolonged departure. As he explained, Flynn also asked the messenger to warn his second-in-command to leave the message to the Demons' emissary. Now, if the message had reached its receiver was the question. The captain guessed he would know soon enough anyway.

He walked to his bed, wanting to plop down very badly, but knowing he did not have the time, merely sat to rub his face and rid himself of the tiredness. Preparing himself mentally for the work that was to come, he stood once more, but before he could do anything, a knock on the door interpellated him. Intrigued, he opened the door and was met by the sight of Ioder smiling gently at him.

"Good afternoon, Flynn!" he greeted and the captain bowed his head before motioning for the prince to enter his room.

"Good afternoon, master Ioder. To what pleasure do I owe your visit?" Flynn questioned, striding to his desk where he pulled the chair for the smaller blonde to sit on.

However, he saw the other's hand standing up and his head shake discreetly, stopping the knight in his track.

"Well, I wanted to inquire on the situation of the archeologist site, but that's not the sole reason I'm here," he admitted, gazing at the room distractingly. "I also wanted to know if you have received any news from our neighbours about the meeting that is to be held tomorrow. I doubt so, because you were away longer than expected, but with your friend, we never know. We have not heard a single sound from the Demons, so it's a bit worrisome."

The prince's words immediately made Flynn frown in incomprehension and uneasiness.

"Meeting...?" he repeated, not knowing whatsoever what the smaller blonde was speaking of. "I have not heard of any meetings..." he admitted, a sinking feeling growing inside.

Somehow, he smelled a plot behind all this, especially if the Demons had not sent any news about it.

Ioder's eyes widened before he paced a little in the room, a hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"Oh no, I feared this!" he exclaimed. "Councillor Garista must not have had the time to warn you before your departure and, since it took you longer than expected, he could not warn you."

At the mention of the council member, Flynn's brows furrowed and he pursed his lips in displease. Of course! If that man was involved, he could not be shocked that things were not going well. It was obvious that this had been deliberate forgetfulness and the captain would not be surprised to learn that the fact no news were heard was because of the man as well. Unfortunately, he had no proof, so he could not possibly speak of his suspicions to Ioder or go to the councilmen with accusations.

Thinking fast, the older blonde pondered on the possibilities and what he could do to arrange this mess. Either the Demons sent a reply and Garista intercepted it, or the Demons never received any news of the meeting. He did not know which one the councillor used, but Flynn could not take the chance, so he turned to the prince still pacing.

"Master Ioder, I have a favour to ask. Do you have access to your father's seal?"

The younger blonde halted and stared at the knight with a puzzled expression before nodding.

"Yes, it's in his study and he gave me permission to it. Why do you ask?"

But then, his eyes lit up in understanding and twinkled as they revelled in the idea.

"We're going to make another letter that you're going to send personally, aren't you?" he spoke up his guess, to which the captain nodded with satisfaction before making his way to the door.

"Indeed we are."

They exited his bedroom and walked to the king's study, Flynn hoping very much that the ruler was not present. The knight knew that the man was kind and understanding, but it still could be bad if this fell upon any other ears than Ioder's and Flynn's. Usually, though, this was a time of day the sovereign spent in the throne room, taking a few requests of audience made by his citizens.

And indeed, when they entered the small room filled with books and papers, it was empty of any life except one of the rare plants still alive in this world lying on the windowsill, bathing in the few rays of sunlight they could get.

The prince immediately sat on the desk and grabbed a blank parchment lying around that looked official enough. He then took the quill sticking out proudly and dipped it into the ink, looking up at Flynn.

"I have seen my father write a few official letters, but I'm afraid this is the first time writing such a request," he admitted and the captain smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry. With both our heads and knowledge, I'm sure we can pull something out," he assessed and leaned down a little next to Ioder, hands resting on the desk.

It took him a little time to collect his ideas, then words poured out of his lips as Flynn dictated to the young prince what to write on the paper. From time to time, the smaller blonde would add certain things, asking the captain beforehand, and would also refute some of the eldest blonde's words with the little knowledge he had about those letters.

In the end, Ioder had to start over on another parchment, but when he did and finished it, they deemed the letter presentable. Pleased by the outcome, the prince folded the manuscript into an envelope and sealed it with his father's insignia. He then handed it out to the captain who sighed discreetly. That was at least one step done. Now, he needed to find an excuse to give this letter late.

Surely he could ask Yuri for help. But... where could he find the man? He could either be at the capital or in the villages near the border, helping around with the reconstructions.

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Flynn realised that it was still early in the afternoon. If he rode his horse very fast and with little to no rest, he could arrive to the Demons' capital at the beginning of evening. He could always pass through the villages first to make sure that his friend was not staying later than usual. Thankfully, that would not be a detour.

Satisfied with this plan, he thanked the prince for his work and his help. The latter, in return, told that he would investigate with Garista, but the captain warned Ioder to be careful around the man. He did not want the councillor to have more occasions to fuel anger between the two countries.

Flynn then quickly left, picking up his horse in a hurry and dashing out of the capital. He rode with just one short break on the way, to let his poor mount drink and regain its breath, before making his way straight to the villages. He arrived at sundown and, as he made his way through the streets, learned that Yuri was not around anymore, but back at the capital.

At least, the Angel did not have much distance left and, when he arrived to his destination, the stars just started to shine brightly in the sky. It meant that it was still early, since winter had not yet left to be replaced by spring.

Weird looks were shot his way, which was to be expected because of his features, but fortunately, no one came to stop him as he galloped through the city. He arrived in front of General Lowell's mansion, two guards standing in wait before the gate. Flynn hopped down of his horse and immediately asked to see Yuri. However, when none of them even moved, pretending not to have heard, the captain got frustrated and insisted over and over until they would let him through.

In the end, the servant working for the general was the one to come out of the mansion, wondering what the commotion could be. Upon realising what the guards were doing, she reprimanded them severely before allowing the Angel passage. The latter thanked the old lady with gratitude written all over his features.

Apparently, Yuri had also been attracted by the sound, because he was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he watched the two men at the gate with displease, his nose scrunched in annoyance. But when his onyx eyes fell on his friend's blue orbs, a smile lighted the former's face and he ushered the other inside.

At that moment, Flynn could not stop his thoughts from thinking how good his friend looked in his dark kimono. He mentally slapped himself at that and immediately concentrated back on the matter at hand.

They made their way to the living room.

"Something must be up if you were shouting at the guards like that," the long haired Demon suddenly teased as they walked in the hallway.

He did not joke long, not when he saw the very serious look on Flynn's face.

"What happened? Did something come up while you were away?" Yuri inquired as they entered the living room.

Flynn nodded.

"Yes, and I'll definitely need your help. Is your father home?"

The raven haired male raised an eyebrow questioningly before confirming that the general was not present.

"Good. Now, if I'm saying that there's a meeting tomorrow at the castle back in Paradis, do you know what I'm talking about?" the captain asked as they kneeled on the cushions near the low table.

"W-what?" Yuri exclaimed in stupefaction while Yumie entered a room with a platter containing two cups of tea.

She gently set it on the table before exiting, leaving time for Flynn to ponder on Garista.

"So he decided to leave everyone in the dark," the captain concluded in a mutter before looking up at the long haired man, only speaking up when the servant was gone. "I had the same reaction today when Master Ioder announced this to me. It seems that Councillor Garista was supposed to be the one informing me before my departure, but must have forgotten and never gotten the chance to tell because I was away longer than planned," the blonde explained.

It was not hard for Yuri to understand that this had been done on purpose.

"A letter was sent to your father, but obviously never reached its destination. I believe Garista is the one at fault for everything. Unfortunately, I don't have any proofs against him. But that's beside the point at the moment."

Flynn took out the envelope from his pocket and placed it on the low table.

Yuri gazed at it with curiosity, obviously wondering if the captain found the letter in question.

"I asked Master Ioder to write another letter, with my help, and we used the king's seal to make everything look official. No one knows except him, me, and now you. The only thing left to do, now, is to present this letter to your father. Of course, that's where I need your help. I need to find a way to give it to him officially that would not jeopardize our already fragile relations. If he were to learn that the letter was lost because of us, I'm sure it could be enough to start the accusations."

Yuri nodded in agreement, silently pondering on a solution. Flynn also continued to review his options in his mind, but still took the time to sip on the tea Yumie brought them.

Suddenly, the Demon's head shot up, an idea already forged in his mind.

"Okay, I know how to do this. Come with me. My father went to Schwann's place, tonight, so we should find him there," he exclaimed as he stood abruptly, leaving Flynn completely confused.

He also rose to his feet, grabbing his friend's wrist to stop him from downright leaving the room already.

"W-wait, Yuri! What's going on? What's your plan? At least tell me before we go!" he protested, but the raven haired male merely grinned at him in response.

"You'll know when we get there. Just come with me and, when we'll be there, follow my lead," he gave as mere indication.

This did not reassure Flynn, but he was suddenly pulled to follow the Demon.

"Oh, and make sure not to protest or look surprised or anything. Be a good actor for once," Yuri teased as they walked to the door while the long haired male apologized to his servant for the untouched tea.

Okay, so now the captain's mind was _far_ from being at ease. What was it that his friend wanted to pull, for God's sake? He just hoped this was not going to be rash, or stupid, or foolish.

Who was he kidding...?

They strode through the streets and soon arrived in front of another rich residence, slightly less imposing than the general's. It was one that Flynn spotted the last time Captain Schwann served as their guide throughout the capital, one that was definitely befitting of the latter's title.

As they crossed the gates, the guards letting them pass without another thought, Yuri quickly reached for the door to knock. A servant quickly came to greet them, bowing in front of the two as she told she would announce them to the household's master. When she came back, Schwann was following her urgently, Ryuku not too far behind.

The former looked inquiring, obviously wondering if something was wrong, while the other was displeased, annoyed to be bothered during his evening with his friend. Both looked surprised, however, when they spotted Flynn next to Yuri, even though the general did his best to hide it under his irritation and murderous glare.

"Yuri? Is something the matter?" Schwann inquired, looking from his second lieutenant to the Angel back and forth.

If the Angel's ambassador of peace was here in person, then surely it could only mean that something of importance was going on?

The long haired Demon smiled nonchalantly.

"Something like that, though I don't think it would be a conversation that should be held in the middle of the entrance," he replied with amusement lacing his tone.

He did not seem to care how threatening his father looked at the moment, and it worried Flynn. He still could not guess what it was that his friend was planning and it unnerved him to no end.

"Yuri, don't be rude like that," the blonde chastised the other softly, discreetly shoving his elbow into the young Demon's ribs. "Good evening, Olterain-taii, Lowell-taishou" the captain greeted, trying his best to use the Demons' etiquette.

He just hoped he remembered the words right and had not mixed them up, having only heard them once or twice.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion so late, but upon hearing that the general was here, it was of upmost importance I came to you."

The dark haired captain seemed impressed with the formalities while Ryuku merely scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest. Okay, so at least, Flynn got that part right.

Schwann smiled softly, motioning for the two newcomers to follow.

"Yuri is right, though, I should not let you linger here longer than necessary. Come, we will discuss what is so important in the living room. Oh, and please, call me Schwann."

Flynn nodded with a light smile as they made their way to the large room where empty cups of tea already lingered on the low table told of the two high officials' presence earlier. As they kneeled on the cushions, the servant who had greeted them arrived with a plate with four full cups and retrieved the used ones. Schwann thanked her and, as Flynn watched her leave, made himself a mental note to at least finish the tea _here_.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Ryuku suddenly asked without any care in his tone.

It was not hard for the Angel to feel that his presence was not wanted and that he should leave very fast. With a mental sigh, he produced the letter from his pocket and placed it on the low table near the general, who immediately took it.

"I present to you an official request from King William for a meeting that is to be held at the castle," he started slowly, not already wanting to tell that it was the next day.

At least, not until Yuri gave him some clues as to what he had in mind.

"And you needed to bother me tonight with this yourself why exactly?" Ryuku spat ruthlessly, mad that this was not as much of importance as they all thought. "A messenger could easily have come to my household and leave it there. I don't believe I need to reply tonight, at the immediate moment!"

"It's tomorrow."

All gazes turned to Yuri, who scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. His father's glare hardened as it turned towards the blonde once more.

"And why have I not been informed of this any sooner?" he growled dangerously, already on the verge of striking something.

Flynn could clearly see it in the other's onyx eyes that were so much, and yet not at all, like his friend's.

"Could you not send someone sooner? Is it a custom of the Angels' to do things at the last minute?" he accused.

Flynn pursed his lips, lowering his head, trying to think of something to answer in the immediate moment. But Yuri quickly beat him to it.

"It's my fault. I lost the first letter."

A shocked and subtle gasp escaped the Angel's lips as the two highest officials stared wide-eyed at the youngest Demon. Yuri did not just dare do that, did he? He did not just sacrifice himself again, did he? Oh, Flynn _knew_ that his friend would think of something _stupid_! Why did the Angel captain not stop him and demand what his friend had in mind before allowing him to go? Did the long haired Demon not understand the lesson about not hurting Flynn's feelings when he came to apologize a few weeks prior? _Damn that idiot!_

"You what?" Ryuku demanded evenly, but the rest were no fools; they knew it was even more dangerous to hear him speak as such.

The blonde knight raised his head towards his friend as well, his features neutral, but his blue orbs holding anger and outrage. The long haired male was looking boringly away, as if he did not care the way his father was so furious. But when his onyx eyes fell on Flynn's, they shone discreetly with something more: insistence. He was sticking to this plan no matter what, and the Angel had no choice but to follow.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he apologized while rubbing his little finger in his ear in a dismissal gesture. "Don't really know what happened with it. I was on my way to getting it to you at the palace, but then you were too busy to see me. So when I decided to wait for you, I placed it somewhere and, before I knew it, it disappeared when I took my eyes off it for a minute."

If it was possible, the general's eyes narrowed even more.

"That was why you asked for me back then? Why did you not wait for my return? Why did you not utter a single word about this?" he retorted, his voice full of reproach and loathing.

His son merely shrugged with nonchalance, but Flynn knew that he was hiding anger, annoyance and, frankly, a bit of pain at the tone. No father should talk that way to his own flesh and blood, and it only served in making the Angel hate Ryuku all the more.

"I thought I would ask for another letter to Flynn first, try to avoid unnecessary conflict. But then, Flynn came back from his other job later than expected and I could not ask for it until today," he explained and his father groaned in exasperation as he turned towards the blonde captain.

"I'm sorry for my son's incompetence, Captain Scifo. I hope such idiocy will not be held against us," he spat, throwing another glare that promised punishment to Yuri, who only avoided it stubbornly.

Suddenly scared for his friend, Flynn intervened quickly, not wanting the long haired Demon to be hurt again.

"Pardon my rudeness, Lowell-taishou, but I don't believe this was idiocy, nor was it incompetence and I think you should not hold it against your son, just as we won't. Mistakes can happen. Only King William and we know of what happened. This will not be a matter that will be told, even to the councillors. The King is an understanding man, so he will not hold it against anyone."

Okay, so that was a lie since the Angels' ruler had no idea whatsoever. Flynn would have to make sure that the two Demons were never alone with the sovereign during the meeting the next day.

"Besides, it is also somewhat our fault, for not making sure that the messenger hands you the letter personally. This will not happen again, I will make sure of it."

The general humphed in annoyance, ripping the envelope's flap to finally read the letter's content. It seemed that he would be heeding the Angel's words, which reassured him greatly. He did not want Yuri to get hurt like the last time for something he did not do. This would just kill Flynn.

Ryuku's eyes scanned the content before putting the parchment back on the low table, his features back with the annoyed expression that told he wanted to be left alone with Schwann.

"Very well, we will come. I trust that you will pass on the message to your ruler?"

The Angel nodded and bowed with respect.

"Yes, of course. Thank you very much. We will not bother you any longer and will take our leave."

He stood, Yuri quickly copying his movements.

"Have a good evening, Lowell-taishou, Schwann-taii."

Well, so much for drinking the tea, but Flynn completely forgot about it with the events occurring. He was still engrossed in the fact that his long haired friend put the whole blame on himself alone. Damn that idiot.

They left the household in silence, the Angel not uttering a single word. He was feeling the anger bubbling inside, growing with each passing minute. He knew the reasons Yuri did that, knew perfectly why. But it still did not change the fact that it could have ended up with him being hurt again. God, when would he understand?

When they were a few streets away and well on their way to the Demon's mansion, the latter grinned as he put his arms behind his head.

"Phew, that was definitely a close one!" he called out amusingly.

That was the last straw and Flynn whirled around, knocking his friend on the head. The other yelped in pain, immediately reaching for the sore spot as he crouched slightly.

"_Ow_! What was that for?!" he complained loudly, irritation now clear on his features.

It did not quell his friend's outrage, the latter now glaring at Yuri, his hands balled into fists at each of his sides.

"When will you _learn_, you _idiot_?!" the captain cried out, gritting his teeth.

Not that he wanted to make a scene on the street, but he really could not take it anymore.

"I thought you understood the last time you came to me to apologize, but it seems I was wrong! Do you realise that you could've been punished again?" the long haired man pouted annoyingly, looking everywhere but at Flynn at that moment.

"Relax already! You managed to pull me out of it, so it's fine," he reminded, but in the end, it only made the Angel see more red.

"I will certainly not _relax_ when you pull these kinds of stunts all the time! You don't even really realise how this makes me feel, do you? To watch you take all the burdens, to watch you be the bad guy, or be the one who suffers all the time! I don't _want_ that! I want the burden to be shared, I want you to be happy in all of this as well!"

This time, Flynn's furious face melted into sorrow, startling Yuri.

"Why can't you see that much? Why do you degrade yourself so? I care about you, Yuri. So much. I hate to see you do such things."

The Demon's face grew red as he stared in shock at his friend, not believing his ears. He looked away, scratching the back of his head, pursing his lips together as he searched for the right thing to answer.

"Look, I'm sorry, I..." Yuri trailed off, almost stammering. "I know you don't like that, but that's always the only way I can think about to be of help to you. I don't want anything happening to you either, you have to understand. And if it means sacrificing myself, then I feel it's not important, not with the results I can get from it."

Flynn sighed heavily, now sensing the frustration seeping away. It was exactly talk like that he hated, but the way his friend looked miserable while saying it did not allow him to stay mad. Yuri was just... awkward with this, not knowing how he could open up to someone. He thought he could take the burden for everyone's happiness. He was just so selfless. In a way, it was not his fault; it was the way he learned how to live.

The Angel would just have to show him that there were other methods. He would have to teach his friend to depend and trust others, such as Flynn.

"Then you should've talked to me before we left, told me what your plan was. We could've found something else together. You don't need to shoulder everything by yourself, Yuri. I'm there to share the burden. We can do everything _together_."

This time, a gentle smile was gracing the captain's lips, though it was mixed with amusement upon seeing his friend's flustered state and reddened cheeks. This was definitely the cutest sight in the world and Flynn wanted to see it over and over again.

"Yeah. I'll try..." the Demon mumbled, fighting against the blushing.

To do so more efficiently, he started walking towards his home.

"I can't promise I'll change that overnight, but I'll at least try."

The captain followed behind, now satisfied.

"That's good enough for me. You know my door is always opened for you. You can talk to me anytime," he assured as they saw the mansion coming into view.

Soon, they were inside the gates, going for the doors.

"Your window."

"Huh?" Flynn asked, taken aback, not understanding what his friend was saying.

"I don't use doors. So your window is always opened," Yuri explained with a smirk.

Flynn growled in disbelief, shaking his head, almost smacking his forehead.

"Idiot."

And yet, he could not hide the amusement and fondness in his voice.

* * *

After that event, Flynn made sure to talk to Ioder about the peace's matters. He urged the prince to be careful around the councillors, not really stating Garista because of his lack of proofs. The younger blonde agreed, telling that he would make sure that everything was also checked by him when the councillors worked with his father. It would not seem suspicious, because he was more and more interested by politics each passing day. It would just seem as though he were taking his role seriously and attempting to get the hand on things.

Satisfied, Flynn believed that it would be harder for Garista to pull his stunts, but when Yuri came one day, asking him if they received a letter for a meeting invitation, the captain knew that the councilman struck again. It was irritating, mostly because he did not see a thing go, learning it only at the last minute. This needed to stop and soon, but for that, he would need proofs.

For now, however, he had the meeting matter at hand.

"He must've intercepted that letter when the messenger arrived to the castle. Maybe he even asked the guards to redirect any Demon to him."

These were all speculations without proofs, however, and it frustrated Flynn to no end. God, the man was stubborn!

"Must have," Yuri answered, shrugging nonchalantly, and it irked the captain to see his friend being so calm about the situation.

He snapped at his friend, telling the latter to either be helpful and start being serious about the matter, or go away and leave him be. Annoyance also appeared on the Demon's features, but if Flynn had looked closely at that moment, he would have been able to see a flicker of hurt passing quickly in the long haired man's eyes.

"Chill!" the second lieutenant exclaimed. "There's no need to talk like that! What's the point in getting all worked up anyway? If we got no proofs, then we don't have any, that's the end of that. We'll just have to search for some, but you don't have to be all snappy about it!"

The words were like receiving a cold shower and the captain's features fell immediately, falling into guilt as he shoved his face into his hands, rubbing his eyes of their tiredness.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he instantly apologized. "I just... kind of feel at a loss. I just wish everything would go well, but someone has to play behind our backs to try and ruin everything. It's so unnerving."

A hand on his shoulder had Flynn look up and saw sympathy shining in Yuri's eyes.

"It's okay, I get it. But we'll work this out eventually. For now, though, it'll be alright, since I already have a plan!"

The captain shot his friend a look that told long about what he thought this could mean. The latter straightened up with unease, before pouting with annoyance.

"Hey, don't look at me like that! I swear it doesn't involve me shouldering everything. Besides, I was going to tell you what it is."

This time, a smirk stretched the Demon's lips as his hand flew to his hip.

"It's super easy, you'll see! That Garista guy didn't think things through when he made a Demon letter disappear!"

Indeed he had not. When Flynn heard the plan, he was greatly satisfied by it, and even laughed at how simple it was. If the councillor believed he would ruin everything by stealing that letter, he was in for a very big surprise.

And so that very afternoon, they requested an audience with the king and some of his highest officials, including military ones. The request was granted and it was with curiosity from the king and contempt from the council members that everyone was now staring at Yuri standing in the middle of the throne room, Flynn not too far behind. Of course, Garista was amongst them and, when the Demon announced the object of his visit, the councillor immediately retaliated, not about to let himself be impressed.

"You mean to tell us that you came here to ask of our presence when we are already extremely busy, especially our king, but that you could merely have sent a letter for such a request? We are speaking of a meeting. General Ryuku could have very well written to us and we would have gladly replied without delay! It would have saved us all this trouble!" the councilman almost but spat, irritated to have been torn from his work.

Or so everyone except Yuri and Flynn thought. The latter two knew better.

The king sitting on his throne did not look particularly bothered by the inconvenience, but he had not said a word either since entering. Not just yet.

"I apologize. I understand you have your work and that it may have been easier with a message. However, I was sent today because we believed it would be safer. This treaty is still fairly new, and so many people are still against it. We believe that, for now, we should make sure that the messages are truly delivered, in case anyone – may they be Demon or Angel – took the messages we sent and made sure it never reached its destination," Yuri explained matter-of-factly.

Most of the room seemed satisfied with this justification; of course, except Garista, who was merely glaring at the Demon as well as Flynn still standing behind.

"It is indeed very good precaution. You have my thanks for taking such measures, my boy," the sovereign replied with a pleased smile.

Yuri glanced back at his friend behind and, for a second, they both could not help but feel as though King William _knew_ it was their doing and not the Demons. But that was just impossible, otherwise he would know about Garista, or at least that someone in his entourage was betraying him. And yet, there was that twinkle in the ruler's irises that was just so confusing...

"Pass on the message to your father that we will be there."

The long haired Demon quickly agreed to the request, bowing shortly.

Once the meeting was done, everyone left back to their work, but the long blond haired councillor did so faster, storming out of the throne room. He was obviously furious that his stunt was thrown right back at his face. He must have also realised that he could not do much with the two emissaries checking on things rather intently, keeping a close eye on his actions. Flynn just wished dearly that it would stop Garista completely, but he knew better than to get his hopes up as such.

* * *

"You must be starved after this long trip, so a meal has been prepared for everyone. We will eat before we start anything. Come with me, I hope you will enjoy our food," Schwann declared to the three Angels standing before him.

They were currently at the imperial palace's gate, having just arrived from Paradis, servants having barely taken away their horses. Alexei nodded curtly, but courteously at the Demon before him, the ghost of a polite smile gracing his ever serious and professional face.

"This is a thoughtful gesture, you have our thanks," the commandant replied, followed by nods of his two subordinates.

They followed the dark haired captain inside the palace, Flynn taking in his surroundings. Despite the fact he already entered the place a couple of times already, he still sometimes found himself thinking how impossible it should have been and how lucky they were to be able to step foot inside such a sacred building protected dearly by their neighbours.

And yet, here they were, entering as though they were accepted because a meeting would be held between the highest military officials and emissaries of both countries. They needed to discuss military matters, about the progress they made with the treaty and how well things were going.

They soon arrived in the dining room where General Ryuku and his two other captains already waited. The blonde Angel also spotted Yuri at the end of the long table, grinning at his friend. Flynn threw him back a quick smile before putting his whole attention on the general who was now speaking to them.

"I believe Schwann has already told you about the meal. The servants will arrive in a matter of minutes. Make yourselves comfortable. I believe you have earned it after such a long trip."

The words could have seemed kind, but Ryuku's expression was closed and icy, almost disgusted by the prospect of having to eat next to his most hated visitors. None mentioned it, however, knowing the loath the brown haired Demon held for his neighbours. As long as he was not doing anything against peace, they could ignore his uptight behaviour.

"Thank you, it is kind of you," Alexei thanked once more as everyone sat around the table.

Flynn knew he would have sleeping legs, rather soon at that, only by looking at the cushions waiting to be kneeled on. However, that was a small price to pay for what they were achieving, and so he would not complain whatsoever.

He saw Yuri motioning him to come and the blonde smiled, making his way and kneeling beside his friend.

"The trip wasn't too rough?" the Demon asked in a whisper, making sure not to attract attention on themselves.

It may have been logic that they got along after spending some time together as emissaries, but they could not really act as long-lasting friends in front of the Demons, at the risk of being suspicious.

"No, I'm used to it by now. But I'm still starving!" the youngest captain replied with a smile, to which Yuri answered.

"Then you should love the food. Since my father's with us, the servants are extremely careful and usually cook only the finest meals. It's surprising how my old man can be useful for something," the long haired man snickered while Flynn merely chuckled amusingly, but discreetly as he scanned the room, making sure that no one was turning their attention on the two.

As if on cue, servants already entered the dining room, laying fuming plates in front of everyone, various colourful food displayed artistically. Drafts of delicious aromas, sweetness mixing to saltiness and spiciness, tickled their nostrils delightfully, almost making the blonde Angel salivate. He was really famished, and was also practically certain everyone could hear his stomach growling loudly.

"It indeed looks tasty! I can't wait to eat," Flynn agreed in a murmur to his friend, leaning down slightly to be heard.

But then, his eyes fell on the chopsticks next to the few plates that had been laid down in front of them, and he paled.

He should have known. He should have known they would use chopsticks. It was the utensils Demons used, and nothing else. Despite that, Flynn felt horrified. How would he eat?! Because he was in no way capable of using these!

The first time he did, a servant tried to teach him how exactly he was supposed to hold them. Thankfully, she was patient as she instructed him his fingers' every position and showing him just how much weight he should put on which. Despite all her efforts, however, Flynn's grip remained sloppy and he was unable to catch a single bite of his food, and even less keep it between the utensils. It got the blonde rather frustrated, to the point where he merely shoved one of his stick into the bite, knowing it would be far easier that way.

It was only once he heard a horrified gasp and, when he looked up, saw widened eyes and an appalled expression did Flynn realise it might not have been the brightest idea. But really, how was he to know that sticking chopsticks in food reminded of the chopsticks stuck in bowls of rice used in this country's funerals, and was thus very bad manners?

A frown appeared on Yuri's forehead as he worriedly stared at his friend's sudden uneasy state.

"Is something wrong?" he whispered gently, putting a hand on the Angel's shoulder.

This snapped Flynn out of his daze and the latter shook his head, smiling as convincingly as possible. He knew it would not be enough to fool the long haired Demon, but he could not possible state that he was unable to eat with what was provided! He would be a laughing stock!

As everyone grabbed their chopsticks, the blonde shakily imitated them, discreetly observing how they did and also remembering how he learned. But just as the last time, his grip was too light and he could not, for the love of him, grab those delicious bites that now nagged him fervently. The more he attempted, the more they slipped and crumbled, making it even harder to grab.

What irritated the youngest captain the most was that his superior and colleague did not have difficulties in the least. They were eating with as much ease as the Demons. If this kept up, Flynn would definitely throw the utensils away in frustration.

Yuri, of course, was observing from the start, and the blonde knew his friend found it more than amusing. Or so he thought, which was why he was surprised to see a sympathetic and concerned smile thrown his way when the long haired man tapped his shoulder. The latter showed him his hand holding the choptsicks, trying to discreetly teach his friend at everyone's unbeknownst not to embarrass Flynn. The Angel was grateful, but they both did not count on the fact that they were being observed by a third party – a smirking one at that.

"Oh, this is surprising."

The two started and turned to the voice, now realising that Ryuku was watching them. Instead of his usual scrunched expression, he seemed more relaxed and definitely mocking.

"I have heard of great tales about you, Flynn Scifo, about how you climbed to the top because you could do anything. And yet, here we are, and it doesn't seem like you can hold a mere pair of chopsticks correctly. You'll have to forgive me, but I cannot help but find the sight quite amusing!"

Flynn forced a smile on his lips while Yuri tsked with outrage, glaring at his father. They both knew very well that, behind his sugar-coated words, the general was ridiculing the Angel emissary.

"No one is perfect. Some things are more difficult for some than for others," Duke intervened calmly, barely taking his eyes off the bite he gently slid into his mouth.

Ryuku observed the latter briefly, before turning his attention back on the blonde. It seemed he would not stop at that, finding it suddenly fun to laugh at the instigator of the treaty he hated so much.

"You may be right, but I still find it hard to believe that he could be so bad at it when you and your commandant are doing a remarkable job at using them. He should have learned by now, don't you think? It isn't as though I have not sent servants to help you understand the hang of it," the general added. "Even children learn quickly how to use them, why not him?"

Flynn's smile was turning icier and all the more fake, wishing he could just let it falter and he could leave the room immediately.

He suddenly felt a quick squeeze on his hand lying on his lap and it took him everything not to look at Yuri. The blonde knew that his friend was encouraging him and that already gone squeeze would be enough for now to help him support such mockery thrown wantonly at him.

"At this rhythm, he'll go hungry and everyone will have finished eating," the general snickered, an evil gleam in his grey irises.

Flynn could see it: the man was daring him to use another way to eat with the chopsticks. But using another way meant going against etiquette, and Flynn would not do that. It would give reasons to Ryuku to complain about them. There was no way the Angel emissary would let the other win!

Despite still being hungry, the youngest captain laid his chopsticks on the table, clearly mentioning that he would not eat anymore – or at all, considering he was not able to eat a single bite. The general raised an eyebrow at the gesture.

"I am not feeling too well and I am not very hungry, I apologize," Flynn stated and saw the quick glances Alexei and Duke threw his way, both unsure if he was doing the right thing.

"Oh? You would rather let this food go untouched when the cooks went to a lot of trouble to cook the finest meals for our honoured guests?" Ryuku attacked immediately, already feeling victorious in this exchange.

It was obvious in his traits.

Flynn shook his head calmly.

"It would be even more disrespectful of the work they put if I cannot hold the delicious food they prepared. I would rather leave it untouched and maybe make someone else happy by eating it. I will apologize to the cooks in person for my rudeness, rest assured."

This time, the brown haired general's face fell into displease as he pursed his lips. He had been rid of his fun.

"Very well, make sure you do so," he simply stated before turning back to his own plates, silence overtaking the room.

* * *

A groan resonated in the room as Flynn slid inside quietly, plopping down on his futon. He closed his eyes tightly and his hands reached his stomach as it growled painfully for the umpteenth time this evening. He still could not believe he gave up like that and did not eat in the end. He should have kept trying! Maybe he would have gotten the hang of it! But there was also the chance that he did not manage to do it and that would have ended up in being ridiculed more by the general. That was just out of the question.

This meant that he was paying for his actions and was now wishing he could have food. Oh how he longed for the yummy fish displayed in front of him earlier, or the tasty-looking omelettes begging to be chewed. Another groan escaped the captain's lips as he shifted to the side, holding his stomach more tightly. He needed to stop, that was pure torture! He would go to sleep and would be granted his wish in the morning, where he would be able to eat alone and in peace. Besides, this was not the first time he was going hungry in his life. He could definitely take it.

As he was about to let himself drift to sleep, Flynn heard a knock on the side of his door. He softly voiced his welcoming and the fusuma slid to the side, revealing none other than Yuri, holding a tray. For a minute, the blonde thought he was having some sort of hallucination because of his starvation, since his friend mentioned that he _never_ used the door.

But then, he realised what exactly the Demon was holding and he understood it would have been impossible to pass through the window. Suddenly eager and full of life, Flynn shot straight up in a sitting position, his eyes not leaving the tray that was bound to contain food. He could even smell it. Thank God he had a friend who knew his way around this place!

"Well, someone's eager to see me," Yuri teased as he sat next to his friend, placing the elevated tray on the floor.

Too engrossed by the fact that he would finally be able to fill his stomach, Flynn ignored the dark haired man and almost threw himself at the meal, wanting to just grab those tiny bites between his fingers. However, he was suddenly shown a pair of chopsticks, stopping him in his track. He threw a murderous glare at the Demon, not finding the joke very funny at the moment.

"That's not funny, Yuri," he seethed, now in a very bad mood.

He hated those damn sticks and wanted them out of his sight for the rest of his life.

"I'm not joking," the Demon retorted, and when the other confusedly stared, he indeed saw how serious his friend was. "You'll have to get the hang of these one day or another, otherwise, you'll go hungry each time you come here. And the sooner you learn, the better. Besides, I'm here to teach you, so you'll definitely manage to use them!"

Flynn was very doubtful of that, but it seemed he had no choice, so he took the utensils without any complaints. He suddenly saw Yuri shift closer to him and he was abruptly aware of the proximity they now had. Heart beating faster, the Angel felt a hand covering his own and it took every ounce of sheer willpower not to blush at that. The Demon did not seem to notice, too engrossed in the explanations he would soon give.

"Here, you have to place the first chopstick securely between your thumb and forefinger. That way, you can lean it firmly against your middle finger."

As he spoke, the long haired man made sure to place the instruments at the very place he mentioned and placed the other's fingers in the position needed. Flynn was barely listening to the explanations, watching intently the soft hand above his, wondering why exactly he was so conscious of it. The last time someone showed him, he did not give it a single thought when the servant touched his hand. But now, he could not stop the flushing of his cheeks, the light trembling of his body and the hammering pace of his heart.

"And now, you can place the second chopstick between your thumb and forefinger, just like that. This will enable you to move it up and down and will give you strength when you want to grab something," Yuri finished. "It should be ready now. Go on, try it out!"

Realising all of a sudden that he was spoken to, the blonde reacted in a startle and moved towards one of the fish bites, his arm trembling as his friend's hand was still above his own, staying there to help him if he needed help. But even if he took such precautions, Flynn still was unable to grab anything, trying to do so with jerky movements and trembling limbs. The Demon frowned softly, looking up at the captain who now averted his gaze, uneasy.

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard! I'm even trying to help you here! Concentrate already, and you should be able to do it," the raven haired male chastised, to which his friend gulped.

How could he concentrate with the other's hand caressing his skin in such a way? It was just too much!

He attempted time and time again, but just like at dinner, the bites were sliding off and crumbling, making it almost impossible to get back. Yuri finally let go of Flynn's hand, huffing in frustration as he threw his arms in the air.

"Okay, that's it, you're a lost cause!"

This seemed to snap the Angel back to a seemingly normal state and, when his mind registered the words, a flash of hurt crossed his eyes. He knew he did not pay much attention and was at fault for not being successful in the least tonight, but he was still saddened that his friend would abandon so quickly and label him a lost cause.

"You must be too hungry to even think. That's it for tonight, we'll start over another time."

The captain blinked, surprised. It seemed he had misunderstood the way Yuri meant his words, and it relieved Flynn.

Happy to hear that he could finally eat, the blonde was about to reach for an omelette with his fingers, when fish was suddenly shoved in his mouth. Shocked, Flynn did not start chewing just yet, trying to register just what exactly happened. That's when he realised that the Demon next to him was now holding the chopsticks, an omelette ready and waiting for what was in the Angel's mouth to be gone.

"Come on, Flynn, I need you to chew. I can't possibly shove your mouth with everything, and besides, you have to swallow if you want your stomach to be filled."

Finally understanding what was going on, the captain blushed furiously and swallowed quickly, almost choking on the food. He then glared at his friend.

"I don't need to –"

He did not have the time to finish his sentence that another bite slid between his lips, forcing him to silence. Yuri was throwing his friend an amused smirk, obviously pleased to have such power over the other.

"You don't need to be fed?" the Demon asked. "Can you use chopsticks?"

When a glower was sent his way, the long haired man snickered.

"Thought so. Now just shut up and eat."

At first, Flynn reluctantly complied, embarrassed to be reduced as a child being fed. But the more he ate, the more he calmed and the more he found he enjoyed such attention. He did not need to move, simply open his mouth and chew. It meant that Yuri was all to himself and that the other man was concentrating on none other than him, even more so than if they discussed normally or sparred together. The thought of his friend satisfying his needs had something particularly alluring.

At some point, all food was gone and the long haired man placed the utensils back on the tray. Filled and happy, the captain smiled and thanked his friend heartily.

"No sweat," Yuri replied with his own smile. "I wasn't about to let you starve when it's all my damn father's fault."

The smile faltered into a sour expression, but Flynn placed his hand onto the other's, making the latter flush in surprise.

"It's okay, Yuri. That was also my choice. So thank you, really."

Sometime later, the Demon left and the blonde flopped back on his futon, staring at the ceiling. He wandered back to this peculiar evening, wondering why exactly he had been so self-conscious when Yuri merely touched his hand to teach him how to hold chopsticks. The touch meant nothing at all and, despite that, the Angel was put in a heck of a mess.

He just wished he could understand what his body was trying to tell him. Or maybe he already knew, but was just trying not to find out both consciously and unconsciously.

* * *

**A/N: **And what do you know, we're not giving you a cliffhanger for the second time!

...

Don't get too used to it, though xD

Well, that's how peace goes for now. Couldn't have expected it to start well after thousands of years of war, after all. Hope our heroes will manage to make it better.

And aren't they just too cute? The idea of Flynn not being perfect at everything and being unable to hold chopsticks was just too precious and hilarious xD And it was a nice yummy bonus for Yuri to feed him, hmm~~ Oh, and Ryuku is definitely uncool. Not that we didn't already know that.

Oh yeah, as for Karol being so awkward with Flynn? That's because in the PS3 version, there's a skit the first time Flynn joins the party where we see Karol being awkward and embarrassed. Thought I'd reproduce that here.

I think that pretty much sums it up for this chapter?

This chapter was brought to you by~

_Give unto me - Evanescence_

See you guys in the next chapter and thanks for reading!

Rose&Saenda


	10. Chapter 9 : Crisis

**A/N: **Hi everyone! We're so sorry for the delay... (Rose: I've been quite busy lately and didn't get much time to write. Besides, this chapter was quite complicated to write. O_o You'll understand once you'll read it)

But we're back with another long chapter ^^' So be sure to have lots of free time on your hands to read this one!

The usual warnings apply and we don't own anything apart from our original characters and the storyline of the fic. If we owned the game, Flynn would have been the one finding Yuri after his fall from Zaude and he would have declared him his undying love :D

Well then, have fun reading and see you at the end!

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

**Chapter 9 : Crisis**

Yuri was lying awake in his bed, unable to get any sleep as thoughts kept pushing into his mind. He listened to Repede's even breathing while he recalled what happened earlier. He pictured in his mind the expression that was plastered on Flynn's face when he had fed him.

It had been so _cute_, seeing his stoic friend so flustered like that. He had hid it well, but Yuri had felt his heart fluster when he had seen that expression on his friend's face. Even when that look of embarrassment had disappeared, Yuri had still felt strange inside as he kept on feeding Flynn.

And now, Yuri could not sleep because he was bothered by what he felt. He did not understand why it affected him so much. He never used to feel flustered like that in Flynn's company before. What was happening to him? Yuri groaned in annoyance as he turned and tossed on his futon. It really was no use. He would not get sleep any time soon in his agitated state. He needed to do something that would get his mind away from his disturbing thoughts.

Only one thing came to mind that might work. It would be perfect to clear his mind and relax enough to finally sleep. The Demon left his futon and walked blindly in the darkness of the room. He stopped in front of a large desk and silently slid one of the drawers open. Yuri carefully grabbed his mother's shamisen before closing the drawer.

Being careful not to wake Repede, Yuri walked to the door leading to the garden. He silently opened it and slid into the garden. The cool night air immediately made shivers rise on his skin. Only a few rays of moonlight were passing through the clouds, but it was enough to illuminate the garden with a gentle light.

The Demon walked to the biggest rock in the garden, just under the maple tree where his mother used to sit. He sat on it and securely wedged the shamisen against his shoulder. As soon as he closed his eyes, Yuri already felt some of his agitation fade away. A soft smile graced his lips. He knew it would work.

As he stroked the first soft notes, his thoughts went to his blonde friend. Before he knew it, his fingers were playing a soothing melody, full of longing. Yuri kept on playing, knowing that by the end of the song, he would feel relaxed enough to finally go to sleep.

And as he kept on playing, Flynn's face never left his mind.

* * *

Yuri was usually not a morning person. Having to drag himself out of bed early in the morning was nothing less than a torture. However, when the Demon knew his friend was in the capital, it was somehow different. He did not mind having to get up early, because it meant he would have more time to spend with Flynn.

Today was the last day the Angel would spend at Jigoku's capital before they had to make another patrol in the border villages and Yuri decided he would make the most out of it. He already knew what he wanted to begin the day with.

So with that thought in mind, he decided to rise early and pay a visit to his friend, who was staying at the imperial palace. He secretly hoped that when he would arrive, Flynn would still be asleep. He had only seen Flynn asleep one time and without knowing the reason, he had loved seeing that serene expression on the Angel's face. He rarely saw him completely relaxed, and it was a sight he would not mind seeing more often.

It was so early that the streets were almost empty while Yuri walked towards the imperial palace. When he arrived at his destination, the guards at the entrance of the palace bowed before him to greet him. Yuri returned the greeting and crossed the outer wall. However, he did not walk towards the entrance like he should have. He had no reason to use the door to visit his friend this time.

The Demon circled the palace and slowly made his way towards the location of Flynn's window. Yuri quickly found it and stopped under the window leading to the Angel's room on the second floor. Without wasting any more time, he climbed the wall with agility until he was just under Flynn's window. Yuri opened it silently and gracefully slipped into the room.

His sight was met by a familiar blonde sitting at the table and currently busy writing something on a paper with a quill. Yuri smiled mischievously, knowing by the way the Angel did not turn around that he was not aware of his presence. It was a little weird, because Flynn usually had a really sharp hearing. The Demon was not going to complain. Yuri silently approached his friend.

Once he was just behind the Angel, Yuri leaned in to whisper in Flynn's ear; "Good morning, Flynn."

Before the Angel had the time to react, Yuri quickly stole his brush from his hand. Flynn was startled and turned around, looking at Yuri with wide eyes.

"Yuri! What are you doing here?" Flynn asked in a scolding tone once he got over his shock.

The smirk on the Demon's face widened. "Hey, where's my good morning?" Yuri asked in a faked hurt tone.

Flynn sighed in discouragement, glaring softly at his friend.

"Someone who sneaks through the window and then sneaks behind my back to steal my brush does not deserve a 'good morning'," he answered with a frown on his face.

Yuri chuckled, used to Flynn's scolding. It amused him more than anything else. He sat next to his friend, but kept the brush out of the Angel's reach.

"Do you have to always be so touchy, Flynn? What did I do to deserve that attitude?" the Demon said with a pouting expression.

Something unrecognizable flickered in the blonde's eyes and Flynn was quick to turn his face to the side. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"The list would be too long to say, so I won't bother. It will only give me a headache," he answered in a somewhat snapping tone.

Normally, Yuri would have faked outrage at his friend's words and would have kept teasing Flynn, but he finally realized his friend was _really_ in a bad mood. Yuri frowned, regaining his serious. He slowly put the quill on the table and looked at Flynn.

"Flynn, is something wrong?" he asked with a hint of worry.

The Angel looked at his friend and smiled apologetically.

"I'm just tired, don't worry. I'm sorry I took it out on you," he said with slight remorse in his voice.

Yuri shook his head. "Don't worry about that. So, what is putting you in such a foul mood? Is it the 'bastard councilor's case'?" Yuri asked in all seriousness.

His words had the desired effect; the Angel chuckled softly. Yuri would be happy if he could at least lift his friend's spirit a little. However, Flynn soon regained his serious and sighed softly.

"Yeah, you guessed right. Whenever I can, I try to keep an eye on Garista. I'm thinking that if he really is the one responsible for the lost letters, he will eventually make a mistake and I'll finally have something to incriminate him. But there's nothing. I'm _sure_ he's the one responsible, but I can't do anything if I don't have any proof. Constantly keeping an eye on him on top of my daily responsibilities is a lot of work," Flynn said with tiredness.

Yuri put a comforting hand on Flynn's shoulder. When the Angel looked at him, the Demon smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'd like to help you, but I'm afraid I can't. Don't fret too much over Garista, though; I'm sure we'll get him soon," he said with conviction.

Flynn smiled weakly in return. "I hope you're right. In any case, I won't give up no matter what happens. I'll never let anyone hinder the peace," the Angel answered with as much conviction as Yuri just showed.

The latter smirked at his friend. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed before getting on his feet again, which earned him an inquiring look from the captain.

"Come on, follow me! I want to take you somewhere!" Yuri said with enthusiasm.

Flynn looked skeptically at his friend. "Where to? Anyways, I can't. I still haven't finished writing my letter and I've got work to do. I – " Flynn was interrupted by Yuri grabbing his wrist and forcefully pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport! I rose early this morning especially for this!" the Demon said as he pulled the Angel towards the window.

Flynn planted his feet on the ground, making it impossible for Yuri to move him anymore. The Demon turned an annoyed glare on his friend.

"What's with you? Come on!" he insisted.

Flynn was not fazed by Yuri's actions. He simply threw a scolding look to his friend.

"There's no way I'm leaving my room like a thief. And I'll follow you only if you use the door for once," the Angel answered.

Yuri sighed in annoyance and released the Angel's wrist.

"Fine. What I wouldn't do for you, I swear," he groaned as he made for the door instead. He did not miss the victorious smile stretched across his friend's lips. It annoyed him even more, but the thought that he would be able to make Flynn pay in a short moment tempered his annoyance.

Flynn would not be smiling like that for long.

* * *

"We're here!" Yuri announced as he stopped in front of a large establishment.

Flynn stopped at his side and eyed the building.

"What's this?" he asked, curious.

The last time Yuri showed him around, he had brought the Angel to the hot springs. Yuri could understand where his friend's curiosity came from. The Demon looked at Flynn.

"It's what we call a dojo. It's a place where we train our swordsmanship. I thought we could use some sparring. It's been a long time," he explained.

A small, amused smile appeared on the blonde's lips. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, _I _don't mind, but you on the other hand..." he trailed off, knowing Yuri would understand what he was implying.

Yuri merely smirked in return. "Don't get your hopes up. I'm not going to lose this time," he replied as he walked towards the entrance.

The Demon did not miss the light chuckle his friend let out. "I can't wait to see that," the Angel replied.

Yuri chose to ignore it as he kept on walking towards the building. Flynn followed him. When they entered the dojo, Yuri guided Flynn to a large room that was used for training. Swords were hanging on one of the walls and the room was empty except for a rack holding wooden swords used for training. Some tatamis were laid out on the floor against the far wall of the room. That was where the spectators sat to watch the matches that happened from time to time.

Flynn watched as Yuri went to the rack holding the wooden swords. He took two of them and went back to Flynn. Once close enough, the Demon threw one of the wooden swords to his friend who caught it with ease. Flynn eyed the sword.

"So that's why you didn't tell me to bring my sword with me," Flynn commented.

Yuri put a hand on his hip and dropped the wooden sword on his shoulder. A cocky smile stretched across his lips.

"Yeah. We don't use real swords in Jigoku when we do friendly spars. It's better that way. I wouldn't want to hurt you badly," Yuri teased his friend.

As expected, Flynn mirrored his smirk. "I'm not so sure about that, Yuri. You seem to forget about our last encounters. I do remember beating you quite easily the last times," the Angel taunted his best friend.

Yuri's humor dropped a little at the reminder. It was true the Demon never won a _single _time against , that was about to change. Yuri's smirk quickly came back.

"It doesn't matter, this time, I am _so _gonna kick your ass!" he exclaimed.

Flynn's smirk widened and he settled into his fighting stance. "No no no no no. _I'm _gonna kick _your _ass," he replied with amusement.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise at the way Flynn responded to his taunt. He grew even more amused. "Ohoh, it's _on _now!" he exclaimed as he lunged at Flynn.

Their swords clashed for the first time. The two friends kept their weapons locked together, each of them trying to overpower the other. All the while they were smiling to the other; Yuri out of confidence and Flynn out of amusement.

Without too much difficulty, Flynn overpowered his friend and pushed him back. Yuri saw the Angel coming at him, his wooden sword aimed at his shoulder. Yuri quickly blocked the hit and deflected Flynn's weapon. He took the opportunity to swing his weapon towards the blonde's arm, hoping to land the first hit. However, it never reached.

Flynn quickly avoided the wooden sword. He then grabbed the back of Yuri's head and pushed him forward, hitting the Demon's back with his sword in the meantime. Yuri stumbled forward and spun around towards his friend.

Flynn was smiling at him, his blue eyes shining with amusement. "Do you still think you'll kick my ass?" he taunted.

A glint of outrage appeared in Yuri's eyes. "You'll regret that, Flynn!" he exclaimed before attacking his friend again.

Their swords clashed again and again, and no matter how hard Yuri tried to land a hit on Flynn, it was useless. He came close many times, but he never succeeded. The Angel was not having the same problem. His sword made contact with his friend many times.

Their fight never seemed to want to end. At some point, the dojo got filled with many curious people that were passing by the dojo and who heard the sounds coming from there. The dojo was usually empty so early in the morning, so their spar attracted attention.

Yuri was displeased by the attention, because he was clearly the one losing there. _Again_. And everyone could see it. What displeased him even more was that Judith and Schwann were part of the assistance. He did not want them to see him losing to Flynn. That was why he _needed _to win this fight. He could do it, he knew it. Flynn was beginning to get tired, just as him. He still had a chance to win!

Yuri lowered his weapon at Flynn and managed to land a hit on the Angel's shoulder. He heard Flynn hiss and Yuri was so happy to finally landing a hit on his friend that he lowered his guard for a split second. Flynn did not miss the opportunity. The angel swung his weapon in a downward arc, just behind Yuri's knees. The Demon lost his balance and fell harshly on his back with a surprised yelp.

When Yuri realized what just happened, he was looking up at the grinning and victorious face of his friend. He was too stunned to react in any way. All he was aware of was that infuriating smirk of Flynn and the exclamations of deception and cheering in the dojo. Flynn bent down over Yuri and offered him a hand.

"Are you all right, Yuri?" Flynn asked gently, now very concerned about the way Yuri just kept staring blankly at him.

Yuri did not answer; he did not even take the hand offered. It seemed to worry Flynn even more. The Angel grabbed his arm and pulled the Demon to his feet. He sought Yuri's gaze, but the latter had lowered his head and he did not see the worry that gleamed in Flynn's eyes.

"Yuri? Are you hurt somewhere?" the Angel asked more insistently.

Yuri clenched his hands into fists and his body began to shake.

"You're…" the Demon began in a low, shaky tone.

Flynn Frowned at that. "Yuri?" he called Yuri's name with uncertainty.

The Demon suddenly lifted his face, showing the Angel his features twisted with anger.

"… _pissing me off!_" Yuri exclaimed a second before he charged at his friend.

Flynn was so shocked that he did not have the time to do anything. Yuri's weight made him fall harshly on the floor on his back. When Flynn finally realized what had just happened, Yuri was sitting on the Angel's stomach, grinning evilly at him from above. Many exclamations of surprise echoed through the room at the unexpected reverse of situation.

Yuri liked it better that way. The Demon leaned down, his long hair falling from his shoulders to frame Flynn's still stunned face.

"I won," Yuri said, his smile widening.

The Demon expected Flynn to reply something. Instead, the Angel's face grew beat red, which confused Yuri. Why was he reacting like that? Was it because… oh. It finally dawned on Yuri that their current position was _really_ awkward. Yuri was straddling his friend, their faces not too far apart. It was Yuri's turn to blush bright red in embarrassment.

Flynn finally regained control of his senses. He quickly flipped the tables and wind was knocked out of the Demon's lungs as his back harshly met the floor. Now he was the one looking up at Flynn for the second time that morning. The Angel's cheeks were still a little red, but he seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment as he was once again bearing that infuriating smile at Yuri.

"Better luck next time," he said breathlessly.

The Angel was then quick to get off of Yuri and he was soon on his feet, leaving the Demon on the floor, still trying to regain his breathing. A second later, exclamations exploded in the dojo, the majority of the spectators congratulating Flynn for his victory. He might be an Angel, but the Demons were used to respect the strong and the victorious. They would not make a distinction this time.

Yuri was mulling darkly over his defeat, still sprawled on the floor, when a shadow covered his face. He looked up to gaze at Schwann's empathic face.

"It seems you need some more training, Yuri, if you wish to beat a captain like Scifo-san," the captain said gently, but it did not hide the hint of amusement in his voice.

So, even Schwann thought his blatant defeat funny? As if that was not enough, another shadow covered him and Yuri's field of vision was met by Judith smiling cockily at him.

"Someone's got beaten pretty badly. It sucks to be you, Yuri," the woman said, obviously trying not to laugh at him. Yuri clenched his teeth in repressed anger.

Damn Flynn to hell! He was so going to pay for this!

* * *

The day had been particularly tough. In the middle of their border patrol with their men, Flynn and Yuri stopped in one of the reconstructing villages. When they arrived, chaos awaited them. Many of the Angels and Demons were fighting against each other over surely trivial matters.

The soldiers stationed there to keep order seemed to be unable to pull them apart. The skirmish had grown too big for them to deal with it alone. Flynn and Yuri immediately stepped in, soon followed by their soldiers and they managed to reestablish order.

It took even longer for the citizens of both countries to go back to work in a tensed atmosphere. Near the end of the day, the ambassadors were completely exhausted. Needing a small break, Yuri sat on a crate while he watched the citizens work together to rebuild the houses. Repede sat at his master's feet, his eyes looking in the same direction than Yuri as if he was supervising the operations too.

Soon, the Demon heard someone approach and he turned his face to see Flynn walking in his direction. Yuri greeted his friend with a faint smile. The Angel sat next to Yuri on the crate and his gaze fell on the people working.

"It was really hectic today," Flynn commented and his tiredness was obvious in his voice.

Yuri nodded. "Yeah. I'm just glad that we managed to bring things back under control," he answered.

Flynn turned his face towards Yuri. "Yes, me too. I wanted to ask you, though; do you think you'll be fine here alone for the rest of the day? A messenger from one of the nearest villages arrived a few minutes earlier, telling me that they were lacking materials for the reconstruction. I was thinking about bringing some of the materials here to the village until we can get some more from one of the capitals," the Angel explained.

Yuri put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about me and go; I'll be fine. Anyways, if they start rampaging again, I've got Judy to punch some sense into them. She can be really convincing when she wants to," he joked lightly.

Flynn laughed before standing up again. "I see. In that case, I'll leave you in charge here. I'll see you later," Flynn said with a small smile.

The Angel turned around to leave, but Yuri stopped his friend with a call of his name. Flynn looked at the Demon, who was smiling gently at him.

"I was thinking about going _there_ after work. What do you say?" Yuri said mysteriously, knowing Flynn would understand what he meant.

They never said anything too obvious about the cavern when they were in public, in fear that some undesirable people heard them and had the idea to search for it. It was their secret place and they wanted to keep it that way.

Flynn made a movement of his head. "I might go too. We'll see," he answered with a gentle expression before leaving to join his troops.

Yuri chuckled. He knew that Flynn's answer was just a roundabout way to say that he would come too. The day did not seem so bad suddenly with the prospect of some alone time with Flynn in the cavern. However, that thought faded quickly when Yuri heard exclamations of anger coming from somewhere in the village.

Repede growled and straightened up. The Demon sighed loudly as he stood up. So much for thinking he could take a little break, thought Yuri as he ran towards the source of the commotion, Repede not far behind him.

* * *

The sun had already disappeared when Yuri called it a day. The young Demon had just finished giving his troops the order to return to the capital when he heard someone call his name. Yuri turned around to see young Karol running towards him. The Demon had almost forgotten the young boy was working in that village, with all the commotion that had happened during the day. He did not have the time to really talk to his young friend all the time he was here thanks to the disputes.

Karol never reached Yuri. Repede jumped at the boy before he could make it, making him fall on his back with the dog on top of him. Repede was really fond of Karol, and showed his affection to the kid every chance he got. Karol turned his face to the side to avoid the dog's large tongue licking at his face.

"Aahh! Get him off me, Yuri!" Karol exclaimed with fright.

Yuri chuckled, almost tempted to let the boy in that position, but his pity soon took over his amusement.

"Repede, that's enough. Leave poor Karol alone, okay? Don't you see he's frightened?" he teased, knowing it would offend Karol.

He was right. Once the boy was back on his feet, he glared at Yuri, but his glare did not hold much strength.

"I-I wasn't scared! He was just too heavy!" he said in his defense.

Yuri managed to refrain from laughing, but an amused smile still stretched across his lips.

"Yeah, right. So, Captain Karol, is there something you wanted?" the older Demon said, regaining his serious.

Karol fidgeted a little as he looked at Yuri. "Um, do you think we could hang out together a little tonight? You've been busy lately and it's been a while," he said in a quiet tone, as if what he was saying was embarrassing.

Yuri was about to accept, but he soon remembered he had told Flynn he would be at their hideout tonight. That was a problem.

"Oh, sorry. I already promised I'll be somewhere," he said.

Karol's expression turned into a 'kicked-puppy' kind of expression and the second lieutenant wanted to swear under his breath. He was never able to resist such a look, even less when it was coming from a kid.

"Please, Yuri!" the boy insisted.

Yuri looked away from Karol, trying to ignore that expression the best he could.

"I'm sorry, Karol. I really can't," he repeated.

Repede growled in a scolding way. So the dog was siding with Karol. That was not surprising. Yuri soon felt something tug on his armor and he looked down. That was a big mistake. He saw Karol looking up at him, his big eyes staring at him pleadingly. That was his downfall.

Without thinking things through, Yuri answered the young boy; "Okay, okay, you can come with me, but at one condition; you won't tell anyone about the place where we'll be going. Can you do that?"

Karol's expression turned to confusion. "Huh? Why? Where are we going?" he asked, curious.

Yuri shook his head. "I can't tell you. You'll see when we get there. And I'm serious, Karol. You can't tell anyone. You have to promise me, or else I won't take you there," he explained with a serious expression.

Now Karol seemed excited about the mystery surrounding the place they were going to. He quickly nodded, curiosity sparking in his eyes.

"I won't tell, I promise!" he said.

Yuri sighed I defeat. "Okay, then. I'll take you there," he finished, already hoping that Karol would really keep his promise.

* * *

It did not take long for Yuri, Karol and Repede to arrive at the cavern. Yuri had taken Karol with him on his horse and Repede had run alongside them all the way there, barking excitedly. As soon as they entered the cavern, the boy's eyes widened in fascination and marvel at what he saw. Yuri could understand why. The cavern was a sight you did not see every day.

The Demon jumped down from his horse and helped the boy down. He then took the horse by the bridle and guided it to a spot where grass was growing. Knowing the animal would not run away, Yuri let it loose and free to eat and do what he wanted. Yuri then came back to Karol's side, who was still looking around with amazed eyes.

"So? What do you think of this place?" Yuri asked, already knowing the answer.

Karol finally looked at him, excitement plastered on his face. "It's amazing! You kept this place all to yourself?!" Karol asked in a loud, slightly jealous tone.

Yuri chuckled and his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming their way. He put a hand on his hip and an amused smile appeared on his lips.

"Not exactly. I share it with an obnoxious blonde," he said and almost laughed at the puzzlement that appeared on the boy's face.

A few seconds later, Flynn appeared from around a big rock, frowning at Yuri. "I heard that, Yuri. And since when do you know such a complicated word?" Flynn said, a scowl on his face.

Karol turned around towards the voice and unease appeared on his face at the sight of the Angel. Yuri smirked at his best friend.

"Perfect timing, Flynn! I think you and Karol already met?" Yuri said.

The Angel's eyes flickered to the young boy for a second before coming back on the Demon with a glint of scolding.

Yuri sighed. He should have known his friend would react like that.

"Look, I made Karol promise not to tell anyone. Anyways, he kind of pushed me to bring him here; it's not my fault," he said in his defense.

Flynn shook his head in exasperation, but he let the matter go as his blue eyes turned to Karol once more. A polite smile stretched across his lips and he bowed lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Karol-kun," he said politely, impressing Yuri.

With the little time the peace had been going, Flynn already knew most of the polite expressions used in Jigoku. It should not surprise him; it _was _Flynn, after all.

Karol's unease seemed to increase at that and it intrigued Yuri.

"Nice to see you, Flynn-san," he answered quietly, unable to meet the Angel's eyes.

Flynn made a frantic gesture of his hand, obviously uneasy too by the use of the honorific.

"No, please just call me Flynn. There is no use for such politeness with me," he answered.

An awkward silence then fell on the three companions, stretching on for a long time; until Yuri burst out laughing at his two friends' awkwardness towards each other. Flynn glared at Yuri, wondering what was so funny. Karol only stared helplessly at the older Demon.

Yuri did not deem explain himself. Once his hysterical laughter died down, he squatted next to Repede and whispered something in the dog's ear. When he finished, Repede barked happily. A second later, the dog was lunging at Karol, who yelped and started running around.

"Aahhh! Yuri, that's not funny! Stop him!" the kid yelled at the top of his lungs, running even faster to try and outrun Repede.

Yuri merely laughed, not intending to stop Repede any time soon. He would keep the boy occupied a moment. The Demon turned his face towards Flynn, who was still glaring at him.

"You can stop looking at me like that, Flynn," he said.

The Angel sighed in annoyance, but his glare softened. "Seriously, Yuri! If you keep bringing people here, our secret hideout won't be secret anymore," he said.

Yuri shrugged his shoulders. "It's not such a big deal, is it? I mean, we can see each other almost every day now, you know? It's not like it's the only place we can meet anymore. Anyways, I promise I won't bring Karol too much here. And about Judith, it really wasn't my fault. She followed me, remember?" he recalled that detail to his friend.

Flynn shook his head, but he said nothing. He still seemed a little displeased, though. A short moment later, Karol was running towards them, Repede still on his trail. The young boy quickly hid behind Yuri and the dog stopped in front of his masters, whining in displeasure.

"Yuri, you big meanie! Stop him!" Karol exclaimed with fright.

Yuri made a sign to Repede, who stopped trying to tail the boy. The dog whined and slowly walked away from the trio in search of a comfortable spot to lie down and brood at his loss of entertainment. Karol visibly relaxed once Repede's threat was gone. His gaze traveled shyly between Yuri and Flynn.

"Um… did you guys stumble upon this place together recently?" the young Demon asked.

Yuri looked at Flynn and smiled at him. He was glad to see the Angel return his smile.

"No. Me and Flynn know each other way back, long before we obtained peace," Yuri revealed, knowing there was no harm in telling Karol now.

A quick look at Flynn told Yuri that the Angel did not mind him telling the boy.

Karol's eyes widened. "For real? How did you meet?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Yuri chuckled. "Curious, aren't you? It's a long story, but I don't mind telling you. After that, would you like for me and Flynn to train you at the sword? That guy is pretty good," he said as he pointed his friend.

The Angel raised an eyebrow at that. "Only "pretty good"? Then what does that make you for losing to me every single time?" Flynn teased.

Yuri frowned and glared at his friend. He did not need Flynn to remind him of his streak of losses. Their last encounter had been especially frustrating and humiliating. Yuri had sulked over his defeat for almost the entire day that time he lost against Flynn at the dojo. The Angel seemed to take great pleasure in reminding him of his inferiority every time he could.

"Shut up, Flynn. I won't compliment you anymore, if you're to take it that way. Karol, you can forget what I just said about that guy. He's worthless," he suddenly said.

Flynn's eyes widened with outrage at his friend's words. "Thanks a lot," the Angel answered briskly.

A smirk appeared on Yuri's lips. "You really can't take a joke, can you?" replied the Demon.

Flynn was about to answer when a sudden laugh had both friends' attention turn on the source of the laugh: Karol. The young boy was almost doubled over, laughing himself to tears. When he finally stopped, he smiled at the two friends.

"You're really funny together! I-I didn't notice before, but you're really alike!" he exclaimed.

Yuri and Flynn looked at each other with wide eyes, taking in the boy's words. They were… alike? Now that Yuri thought about it, they _were _similar on some points. Yuri was slightly embarrassed by the boy's observation.

He tried to hide it by changing the subject in a dry tone; "Okay, do you want to hear our story or not?"

Karol regained his serious enough to frantically nod.

Never did Yuri notice the way Flynn was looking to the side, deeply lost in thoughts over Karol's last words.

* * *

That night, the high ranking officers from Jigoku – as well as Yuri because of his status as ambassador – were staying at the castle in Paradis. They had to attend a meeting at the castle that day and it elapsed late in the evening. The Angels offered their hospitality to the Demons, not wanting them to travel back to Jigoku by night. Rooms had been prepared for them in the guests' quarters.

Yuri awoke early the next morning with a start. Still half awake, he did not realize at first what caused him to wake up, but soon enough, he heard hurried steps running down the hallway of the castle where his room was located.

Wondering what was going on, Yuri slipped out of his bed and quickly walked to the door. He opened it and looked in the hallway with still sleepy eyes. Two guards appeared at the end of the hallway and passed in front of Yuri's open door without seeing the Demon.

Yuri's curiosity was enough to chase his last remnants of sleep. Yuri left his room, closing the door behind him. He quickly followed the two guards through the hallways, ignoring the feeling of foreboding in his gut as he did so. The guards led Yuri out of the guests' quarters and into a part of the castle that was unknown to him.

The Demon turned a corner and suddenly saw an agitated crowd agglutinated in front of the open door to a room. In the mob of Angels, Yuri recognized his friend Flynn standing just in front of the door and preventing the people from entering the room, Worried and concerned, the Demon quickly made his way over to the crowd. He pushed his way through and towards his friend.

"Flynn!" Yuri called his friend's name worryingly.

The captain heard him and turned his face towards Yuri. The Demon saw great worry all over his friend's face. He was soon at Flynn's side.

"Yuri," the Angel acknowledged his friend in a grave tone.

He seemed to be too troubled to say anything else. It deepened Yuri's worry.

"Flynn, what's going on? Why is – " as he began asking questions, Yuri's gaze traveled to the inside of the room and he stopped talking as soon as he saw what was inside.

Sprawled brokenly on the floor, his back against the bed, lied a man. He was – or rather had been, since he was now obviously dead – in his forties. His lifeless eyes were wide open and his features were distorted in a mask of fear. Blood was staining the corner of his mouth. A bloody sword wound was visible on his chest, right over his heart. Blood was staining the man's clothes and the floor below.

Yuri gasped audibly at the sight. "Wh-what happened? And who's that man?" the Demon asked his friend with a shaking voice.

The Angel's expression darkened. "He's Councilor Garett. He was a high member of the council and he had a lot of influence. He was a good man. I don't know what happened. One of the councilors came to get him this morning and found him dead in his room, obviously murdered," the Angel answered darkly.

Yuri's horrified gaze returned on the corpse. Who could have done such a horrible act?!

A loud voice suddenly resounded nearby and covered the agitated voices of the Angels. All heads turned towards where it came from to see Commandant Alexei standing in the hallway with two guards. He lifted an arm in the air in a stiff gesture, a solemn expression plastered to his face.

"I want everyone to return to their rooms at once! There is nothing to see here! You will all be informed of the matter later!" the commandant announced in a severe tone that left no place for arguing.

The crowd quickly dispersed, obeying Alexei's order. Yuri threw a worried glance at Flynn. He did not want to leave, but Alexei's order left him no choice on the matter. The Demon reluctantly turned around and began to walk slowly in the direction he came from in order to return to his room.

When he was about to turn the corner of the hallway, he clearly heard Alexei say; "Not you, Captain Scifo. I'll need your help here."

That was the last thing Yuri heard before he left towards his room with anxiousness hanging heavily in his gut.

Back in his bedroom, Yuri furiously paced around as he anxiously waited for any news concerning the corpse found earlier that morning. It had already been two hours since the macabre discovery and the Demon could not take the wait anymore. He was about to go crazy when there was a sudden knock against his door.

Yuri hurried to the door, thinking it was his friend Flynn coming to see him. However, when he opened the door, it was not Flynn but a servant waiting for him on the other side. The young woman greeted him nervously. Yuri frowned when he noticed the guard waiting outside his room.

"Good morning, sir. Please forgive me for intruding, but your presence is requested to the courtroom right away, sir," she said in a quiet tone.

Yuri eyed the guard again, suddenly feeling uneasy about what the reason for his summoning could be.

Realizing after a moment that the servant was waiting for his answer, Yuri nodded slowly.

"Right. I'll come," he answered.

The Demon slipped out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him. The guard stepped aside, making a movement of his hand towards the end of the hallway.

"Please come this way," he said in a solemn tone.

Yuri nodded again and followed the guard, already dreading what would happen once at the courtroom.

When they arrived there, the guards blocking the entrance let Yuri inside. The Demon saw an unusual amount of people gathered in the courtroom. King William, his son Ioder and his daughter Estelle were there, as well as all the members of the council, including Garista. Alexei, Flynn and Duke were also present, as well as their lieutenants.

What surprised Yuri the most was the presence of Schwann, Nylen, Yeager, and his father Ryuku. The fact that all the Demons residing in the castle had been summoned was curious; _really _curious. Yuri did not like where is mind was going right now. He dearly hoped he was wrong.

Yuri was the last one to arrive. He bowed respectfully in front of the king before taking the empty place next to Schwann. Once he was seated, King William stood up, demanding the silence. The murmurs in the room all quieted down at once to make room to a tense and heavy silence. William let his usual calm but now troubled gaze travel over the Angels and Demons gathered in the room.

"Now that everyone is here, we can begin this emergency meeting," the sovereign announced.

Yuri had no difficulty guessing the meeting had something to do with the murder this morning. He stayed silent, his gaze glued on the King while apprehension settled heavy on his heart.

"This morning, it has been brought to my attention that Councilor Garett was found dead in his room," the king announced.

Exclamations of surprise and horror echoed through the room. Yuri realized that not everyone was already aware of the news. A quick look at the other Demons told him that Schwann and Nylen were unaware of it. The two captains looked worried and shocked.

It was not the case of Ryuku and Yeager, though. The first one was bearing a stoic expression, while the last looked fairly amused by the situation. A small smile was stretched across Yeager's lips and his eyes were shining with mirth. It enraged Yuri to see the cruel captain so amused. The king's voice snapped Yuri out of his observation. His gaze returned on William's serious face.

"I'll leave to Alexei the task of explaining the situation in details. Commandant, if you would," William said before sitting down.

The commandant stood up and bowed briefly in front of his king before addressing everyone. "I and Captain Scifo examined the crime scene. It seems Councilor Garett was killed from being stabbed through the chest. The body was still warm when it was found, which means the crime was committed early this morning. The wound seemed to have been caused by a sword. This is the reason why we brought you all here, especially our guests of honor," he said in an even tone.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Yuri really did not like where this was going. He chanced a glance at Flynn to see the Angel was stubbornly looking down at the table.

The commandant's next words were like a sword driven into Yuri's heart; "we inspected the wound on Councilor Garett's body and it was made obvious for me and Captain Scifo that it was not a wound made by a weapon from Paradis. The wound is too small for that. It seems more likely to have been made by a Demon's weapon."

As soon as he finished, exclamations of outrage and anger exploded in the room. Many of the councilors, with Garista leading, stood up and screamed at the Demons, who were too stunned to retaliate. Yuri could not believe his ears. The councilor was killed by a Demon?! That was impossible! None of the Demons present right now would do such a thing! Or… would they? Yuri's eyes shifted briefly to Yeager and Ryuku and he felt his conviction weaken.

Yuri sought Flynn's gaze, his eyes looking pleadingly at the Angel, hoping that his friend would refute the commandant's words. Flynn felt the weight of the Demon's gaze on him. His blue eyes were soon on Yuri and the latter's heart sank when he saw the serious resignation in them.

Ryuku suddenly stood up and slammed his hands against the table.

"Is this a joke?! Are you accusing one of us Demons of killing that councilor?!" Ryuku roared, glaring at Alexei with such hatred that it would have made any normal person cower in fear.

However, Alexei was not impressed. He stared calmly back at Ryuku, keeping silent in front of the general's anger.

William's voice suddenly echoed strongly through the room, trying to bring back order. When the sovereign was finally able to restore order, the tension was still strong in the courtroom. The councilors were glaring venomously at the Demons and Ryuku was shaking from anger. Yeager was still bearing an amused smile, while Yuri, Schwann and Nylen were too shaken to do or say anything.

Once everyone had calmed down slightly, William spoke once more; "An investigation to find the culprit will be undergoing as of now, under Commandant Alexei's care. Until this matter is settled, I have the regret to announce that nobody is to leave the castle under any circumstances. I hope you understand."

Yuri's eyes widened with surprise at the king's words. He was not the only one reacting to the news.

"This is blasphemy! You intend to keep me trapped in here like a vulgar rat?! What's more, you're implying that _I _could be the one responsible for this murder?! This is insulting!" Ryuku exclaimed, fury and outrage twisting his features.

The aggressiveness in his words was palpable. A second later, Alexei, Flynn and Duke all put a hand on the handle of their swords, ready to protect their king if need be. King William himself did not seem fazed by the general's reaction. He was surely expecting it.

The sovereign's gaze was unwavering as he stared at Ryuku.

"I'm sorry, General Lowell. I didn't mean for you to get involved, but I have no choice. We have to put our efforts in common to find the one responsible for this atrocious murder. I meant no offense. The restraint still stands, both for Demons _and _Angels. The murderer might be someone outside from the castle, but I can't take the chance to let him escape if he is indeed in this castle," he explained calmly.

Ryuku had nothing to reply to that. He sat back slowly, still glaring darkly at the king as he did so. The people gathered in the room were once again restless, both by the news of the murder and the order of staying put at the castle until further notice.

Before it became cacophonic, William addressed everyone one last time; "We will inform you all of further developments regarding this murder. For now, I would suggest everyone to calm down and stay put. This meeting is over," the king concluded with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

As soon as he said those words, the people gathered began to leave the room in an uproar, obviously distressed by the news. Yuri looked at Flynn, wanting badly to talk to his friend. Unfortunately, the young captain was already accosted by Alexei. It frustrated him to know he would have to wait to talk to him later.

But it was not like he had a choice.

* * *

Yuri was leaning against the guardrail of the second floor balcony overhanging the inner garden of the castle. He was looking blankly in the distance, lost in thoughts. The young Demon could not stop thinking about the meeting that happened that morning.

The implication that it was a Demon who had killed the councilor was eating away at his mind. What if it was true? It could put the peace in peril! He did not know what to think of it. Yuri desperately needed to talk to his friend, to sort out his thoughts with him, but Flynn was busy. Yuri sighed in annoyance. Just as things were looking good for both countries, this had to happen! Why?

Yuri was so lost in thoughts that he did not even hear the loud footsteps coming his way. He was startled when the newcomer leant against the guardrail at his side. Yuri turned his gaze to the side and saw Captain Nylen smiling gently at him.

"What an eventful morning," the captain commented quietly.

Yuri smiled ironically. "Good morning, Captain Nylen. Frankly, we could have gone without it," the second lieutenant answered.

Nylen chuckled quietly and pulled out a tobacco pipe from his pocket. He lighted it up and exhaled the smoke while his gaze got lost in the contemplation of the garden.

"I know. I don't think this matter will be solved in a day or two, sadly. What a mess," the captain said in a resigned tone.

Yuri looked closely at Nylen's face. The older man looked really bothered by the whole situation. There was no doubt in Yuri's mind that the captain was innocent. Yuri did not know Nylen as much as he knew Schwann, but something told him that neither of them would have killed that Angel. If it was really a Demon that had done the deed, and if he was still in the castle right now, that left little choice…

"Captain Nylen, can I ask you something?" Yuri asked quietly.

The pair of reddish brown eyes was soon on Yuri, silently giving his approval. Yuri hesitated for a second before deciding to speak his mind.

"Do you… do you believe that one of us could have really murdered that man?"

Nylen stayed silent at first, staring at Yuri with an undecipherable expression. After a short moment, the captain turned his gaze away while a humorless smile stretched across his lips.

"Who knows? As far as I'm concerned, everyone could have done it; even me," Nylen answered in a serious tone.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise at the words he just heard. What was Nylen saying? The captain's gaze was soon back on Yuri as he took another drag from his pipe.

"Look, if I'm saying this, it's to make you understand not to trust _anyone_. You may think you know someone well, but you can never guess what's hidden deep in that person's heart. And in the current situation, I believe even an Angel could have killed that councilor for who knows what motive. We can't rule anyone out as a suspect," he explained.

Yuri stayed silent. He did not like Nylen's line of thoughts, but he had to admit he was right. Yuri was impressed. Nylen was able to think things through with a calm head; it was something the young Demon was unable to do. His emotions were quick to take the better of him and make him do irrational things.

The sound of clinking armor behind them had both Demons turn their head around. Yuri saw Flynn stopping in the middle of the balcony, out of breath. Yuri realized his friend must have run all the way here. Nylen pushed away from the guardrail and put a hand on Yuri's shoulder before walking away. The captain bowed briefly in front of Flynn as he walked by him and left the balcony and the two friends alone. As soon as he was gone, Yuri approached his friend.

"Hey, Flynn. Everything alright?" Yuri asked, concerned.

Normally, Yuri would have made fun of his friend for seeing him in such a state, but now was not the time for jokes. He understood that very well.

Flynn calmed his breathing. "I searched for you everywhere. I need to talk to you," the Angel said with a serious edge to his voice.

"I know. But let's not talk here; anyone could overhear," Yuri replied on the same tone.

Flynn nodded curtly. "Right. Let's go to my room," he proposed.

Without further ado, the two friends walked in a heavy silence towards the captain's room. Once they arrived, Flynn let Yuri inside and closed the door behind them. Yuri leaned against Flynn's desk and folded his arms on in chest, looking at the Angel as he took a seat at the edge of his bed. Flynn leaned forward and let his elbows rest on his knees.

A short moment of silence elapsed before Yuri finally asked what had been bothering him since the meeting this morning.

"Is it true? The councilor was killed by one of our weapons?" the Demon asked, wanting to ascertain the facts.

Flynn had seen it, after all. The Angel lifted his face and stared at Yuri with resignation shining in his eyes.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," he answered reluctantly.

Yuri turned his gaze away, taking in his friend's words that felt like a blow to his gut. He did not want to believe that one of his people had done such a horrible act, but he had to see the truth. The evidence pointed towards it and it could not be pushed aside.

"Yuri, I need you to be honest with me. Do you think one of the Demons here could have murdered him?" Flynn suddenly asked firmly.

Yuri sighed and massaged his forehead, feeling the beginning of a headache.

"I-I really don't know, Flynn. I don't think that my dad would do something as foolish as that, but it's possible coming from Yeager. He seemed really amused by the whole situation at the meeting. I… I just don't know," he said with frustration.

Yuri hated coming up empty, and it was happening right now. He had no clue what to do, or about who had committed the murder.

Flynn kept staring at him and worry appeared in the pair of blue eyes. "I see. Surely you've realized, Yuri, that this is a really serious matter. If things degenerate between the Angels and the Demons right now, we can say goodbye to the peace," he said with concern.

Yuri snarled in frustration. "I know that! Do you think I haven't thought about it?" he said harsher than he wanted.

Flynn did not show any signs of being hurt by his tone, however. He surely understood it was Yuri's nerves that made him so on edge.

Yuri forced himself to calm down. As he did so, Nylen's words resurfaced in his mind. His eyes widened in realization. He had not thought about that…

"Hey, Flynn," Yuri called his friend's name quietly.

Flynn was soon staring at him questioningly, waiting for him to continue.

"Was Councilor Garett in favor of the peace?" Yuri asked distractedly.

Flynn frowned slightly, wondering why Yuri was asking that.

"Yes, he was. In fact, I heard he was one of the firsts to go along with the idea of peace between our two countries," the Angel revealed.

Yuri nodded slowly and he began to pace in the room as his thoughts ran wildly in his head.

Flynn looked worriedly at his friend. "What's the matter, Yuri?" he asked, concerned and not wanting to be kept in the dark.

Yuri stopped pacing and stared at the Angel. "I'm thinking that he might have been murdered for that very reason. Maybe the killer is someone who's not happy with the peace," the Demon began to explain in a thoughtful tone.

Flynn kept silent, but Yuri saw something flicker in the Angel's eyes; confusion. Flynn did not understanding what he was trying to say just yet. It pushed Yuri to continue on his line of thoughts.

"I'm also thinking that this person may not necessarily be a Demon," he added, not leaving the blonde's gaze for a second.

Flynn frowned. "Are you forgetting about the weapon that killed him? It was a – oh. I think I understand what you're trying to say," the Angel said quietly and Yuri was glad his friend had caught on so fast.

"Yeah. Since we can basically travel between our two countries fairly easily now, do you think it's that hard for an Angel to get his hands on a katana? I think not," Yuri said.

Now it was the captain's turn to rise from the bed and pace in his bedroom, his armor clinking with each quick step he took. His expression was thoughtful.

"So what you mean to say is that the culprit is someone who wants to put an end to the peace, and that there's a chance that person is an Angel, and not a Demon? The more I think about it, the more it seems possible. It would be the perfect way to bring chaos back between our two countries; by putting the blame on the Demons," Flynn said in a quick tone.

Yuri nodded, even though Flynn could not see it with the way he was furiously pacing.

"Exactly. Doesn't that ring a bell? An Angel that would do anything to break the treaty?" Yuri asked.

He already knew the answer to his own question and he was sure Flynn did too. The blonde stopped pacing and turned around to stare into Yuri's gaze with a cold realization.

"Garista," Flynn spat out the name like it was poison on his tongue.

A sour smile stretched across Yuri's lips. So Flynn thought the same thing as him. With what the councilor had been up to recently, it would not be surprising to learn he was involved in the current mess.

Flynn's expression turned thoughtful once more. "But wait a minute. Let's pretend for a moment he is the murderer; he's still a councilor. Making a few letters disappear is something he can easily do; however, now we're talking about killing someone with a sword. Garista is no soldier. I would be surprised if he even knows how to handle a sword," Flynn said in a bothered tone.

Yuri had already thought about it, and his conclusion was not a good one. The Demon's gaze darkened.

"Then he has an accomplice. He's using someone to do the dirty job for him," he said in a quiet and angry tone.

Flynn sighed and tiredly rubbed his temples. "You know what, you may very well be right. But the problem stays the same; we have no proof that Garista is the culprit," he said dejectedly.

Yuri sighed and went to sit on his friend's bed. He then let himself fall down on his back on the soft mattress.

"I know. That's what's pissing me off. If only we had something against that bastard!" Yuri exclaimed with frustration.

Silence answered him. After a short moment, Yuri felt the mattress shift and he looked up to see Flynn staring at him from above. Yuri searched into his friend's blue gaze.

"What do we do now, Flynn?" he asked quietly.

The Angel smiled sadly at his friend. "We can't do anything for now but wait. I'll keep on watching over Garista and hope for him to make a false move. Hopefully, Alexei will find some proofs on the crime scene to incriminate the culprit," he answered.

Yuri looked blankly to the side, thinking about a possible course of action. "Can't we tell the king about our doubts on Garista?" he asked after a moment.

Flynn shook his head in negation. "That wouldn't be a good idea. We shouldn't make false accusations until we have proof to back it up, especially since we would be going after a high member of the council," he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Yuri did not know what to answer to that, so he kept silent, falling into his thoughts. A short moment later, he felt a callused hand run through his soft strands in a gentle caress. Yuri closed his eyes at the contact and his body relaxed. Flynn always knew how to make some of his tension disappear.

Yuri heard the Angel whisper softly; "We'll find something out, Yuri. We always do."

The Demon made a soft sound of acknowledgment, even though for the first time in a long time, he was unsure of their success.

* * *

Two days passed since Councilor Garett was found dead in his bedroom. Even though Flynn was not supposed to reveal anything to anyone about the investigation concerning the murder, the young captain told Yuri about everything they found on the crime scene. Unfortunately, there was almost nothing worth mentioning.

One thing was for sure, though; the councilor had tried to defend himself against his aggressor before being killed savagely. His body was wearing marks of violence. Also, the door to his bedroom had been forced open. Garett had surely tried to close it after seeing who his morning visitor was.

Needless to say those were little proof to incriminate anyone. The castle's occupants were slowly growing restless, as if waiting for something to happen. The tension was palpable between the Angels and the Demons and both Flynn and Yuri feared what would happen if they did not find the culprit soon.

The evening of the second day, Yuri was talking with Flynn in the latter's room. When he saw how late it was, the Demon bid goodbye to his friend and left his room. He walked in the hallways towards the guests' quarters to get to his own room. Due to the late hour, the hallways were empty except for the occasional guards patrolling.

It took Yuri less than five minutes to arrive at destination. Once in front of his bedroom, Yuri opened it and slipped inside. He knew something was wrong before he even had the time to light his room. A strong odor reached his nostrils, a scent he would recognize everywhere, a disgusting scent: blood.

Alarmed, Yuri quickly lighted up the lamp on the desk near the door. His gaze was then attracted to the center of his room. His eyes widened in horror and before he could stop himself, a scream of surprise was torn from his throat. Yuri fell on the ground, his back against the wall, too paralyzed to tear his gaze away from what caused him such a shock.

The corpse of a knight was hanging from the ceiling with a rope tied tightly around his neck. The Angel's features were distorted in a grotesque grimace. His throat was slit open and his stomach was pierced. Blood seeped from the wounds and fell against the floor in a steady flow.

The scent and the sight were soon too much for Yuri. He turned his head to the side and retched, barely holding in the contents of his stomach. He was so distressed that he barely heard hurried steps in the hallway coming towards his room.

A few seconds later, the door to his room was slammed opened. Yuri heard gasps of horror coming from the people at his door. A guard screamed at someone else to go get Alexei. The next thing Yuri knew, someone squatted down at his side and the hand suddenly on his shoulder made him jump.

Yuri turned his gaze to the side and saw Schwann looking at him with concern.

"Yuri, what happened?" the captain asked.

Yuri regained enough composure to answer him. "I-I just came back into my room and I found that man hanged at the ceiling," the young Demon explained shakily.

Schwann looked at the corpse and he sighed. "That's not good. I recognize that man. He's Commandant Alexei's lieutenant," he said with concern.

Yuri gasped and glanced at the corpse again. Now that he got over the initial shock, he looked closer at the corpse and finally recognized the armor he was wearing. He was indeed a lieutenant.

More hurried steps coming their way were heard. Yuri turned his face towards the door in time to see Alexei, Flynn, and a few guards enter his bedroom in a hurry. Alexei froze at the sight of his lieutenant's corpse and the others gasped in horror. Flynn's horrified blue gaze met Yuri's shaken one. Alexei was quick to get over his shock. He turned his gaze towards the two guards standing at his side.

"You two. Get my lieutenant down from there," he ordered in a brisk tone.

The commandant then turned towards Yuri. His severe eyes bore into the Demon's.

"Yuri Lowell, I want you to follow me. The same goes for you, Captain Schwann," he ordered in a tone that left no place to arguing.

Schwann nodded and looked at his second lieutenant. "Yuri, can you stand?" he asked gently.

The young Demon nodded and pushed himself on his feet with the help of his captain. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him, but he managed to hold it in. Yuri was sure his face was white as a ghost, if the way Flynn was looking worriedly at him was any indication. Without another word, Alexei turned around and was about to leave the room when Flynn stopped him.

"Commandant! I'd like to come too, with your permission," he asked in an almost pleading tone.

Alexei looked at Flynn for a couple of seconds before nodding. "If you wish, Captain Scifo," he said before leaving the room.

Yuri and Flynn locked gazes for a split second before the trio left Yuri's bedroom, following the commandant. They all froze in place when they saw a crowd of Angels blocking the hallway. The guards were trying to keep them away from Yuri's room. They had surely been woken up by the guards running in the hallways earlier. Amongst them, Yuri recognized some of the councilors. Garista was one of them.

"Filthy Demons! Get the hell away from here! Murderers!" screamed some of the Angels at Yuri and Schwann.

Flynn instinctively placed himself in front of them both while Alexei gazed severely at the crowd.

"Return to your rooms at once! There's nothing to see here!" he exclaimed harshly. The commandant's temper was running dangerously short.

Not wanting to go against Alexei's orders, the crowd dispersed slowly. Garista shot a poisonous glare at Flynn and Yuri and the Angel captain gladly returned it. When the way was clear, the commandant motioned to Flynn, Yuri and Schwann to follow him once more.

As they walked down the hallway and passed in front of the guests' rooms, Yuri saw Yeager leaning on the door frame of his room, an amused smile stretched across his lips. The young Demon frowned at that and he stared at Yeager until he was out of his sight.

Alexei guided them to his office. Once there, he ushered them all inside. The commandant closed the door behind them and asked them to sit. They did as told and waited in a tense silence. Alexei went behind his desk and put his hands on it, but he stayed up. He looked severely at Yuri and the Demon held that harsh gaze.

"Tell me what happened," the silver haired man asked in a commanding tone.

Yuri had nothing to hide, so he decided to tell the truth. "I was with Flynn – sorry, Captain Scifo – in his room until it was late. When I left, I immediately went to my room to get some sleep. When I entered and lighted up the room, I saw your lieutenant hanged at the ceiling. He was already dead when I came there. I had nothing to do with his death," Yuri explained.

Alexei looked at Flynn and the latter nodded briefly in front of his superior.

"He's telling the truth, Commandant. When you came to get me, Ambassador Lowell had left my room about five minutes ago. I really doubt he had the time to kill your lieutenant in that short lapse of time. And judging by the state of the body, he was killed a while ago, while Ambassador Lowell was still with me," Flynn said.

Alexei stayed silent for a while, thinking over Flynn's words. Then, he talked with slow and detached words, breaking the tense silence.

"So you are implying that the murderer who killed my lieutenant put the corpse in Lowell's room to pin the murder on him?" he summarized what the two friends where trying to say.

They both nodded. Schwann took that moment to talk for the first time since he entered Alexei's office.

"If you'll permit me, Commandant, I think those two young men are right. When I found Yuri, he was not in the state someone who had done the deed would be. In addition, if he really was the one who had killed your lieutenant, he certainly would not have left the corpse in his own room," Schwann analyzed.

Alexei stared at Schwann for a short time. He finally sighed and plopped down into his chair. The commandant pinched the bridge of his nose in a tired way.

"I thought as much. Lowell, since you have an alibi, you are free of all charges this time," Alexei announced.

Yuri nodded silently. A knock was heard against the commandant's door and Alexei told them to enter. Yuri turned his head around to see the two guards that were ordered to take care of the lieutenant's corpse enter the office. They greeted their superior.

"The body has been moved. What are your orders, sir?" one of them asked.

Alexei stood up again. "I want you to wake up every last occupant of the castle! I want all of the rooms searched, without exception! Notify me at once if you find anything suspicious! I also want more guards on patrol as of now! The killer is within those walls and I want him found!" the commandant exclaimed in a strong voice.

The two soldiers nodded curtly before hurrying out of the office to proceed with Alexei's orders.

The commandant's gaze returned on Yuri. "My sincerest apology for what just happened. I'll have another room prepared for you at once in the guests' quarters. I suggest you all return to your rooms and stay put while we investigate this new murder," he said, now letting his gaze travel between the three people seated in his office.

They nodded and stood up, knowing it meant they were free to leave the commandant's office. They thanked Alexei and left without another word.

Once outside of the office, Schwann looked worriedly at Yuri. "Are you going to be okay, Yuri?" he asked gently.

A strained smile appeared on Yuri's face. "Yeah. Don't worry. Thanks for your help," he said.

Schwann smiled back and squeezed his second lieutenant's shoulder. "Don't mention it. I wasn't about to let you be accused of something you obviously didn't do," he replied.

Schwann released his shoulder. "I'll return to my room. If you need anything, you can come see me, alright?" he said.

Yuri nodded and watched as his captain walked away.

Another hand brushed his shoulder, but this time it was Flynn's. The Angel was throwing him a concerned look.

"Yuri, are you sure you're fine? You're shaking," he noted quietly.

Yuri only realized now that he was indeed shaking. Seeing that corpse had affected him more than he wanted to admit. The Demon shook his head.

"Don't worry, I said I'll be fine," he answered.

However, his voice was betraying him and Flynn did not miss it. The Angel's worried expression only deepened.

"I'll see you later, Flynn," Yuri said, just wanting to get away somewhere and forget about everything that just happened.

He turned around and was about to walk away when Flynn's hand closed around his wrist and whirled him around. Yuri's eyes widened and he looked at an equally surprised Flynn. The Angel's body seemed to have acted on its own accord. The Angel looked to the side and his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I-I just wanted to tell you that you could spend the rest of the night at my place, if you wanted," Flynn blurted out, his embarrassment deepening.

If possible, Yuri's eyes widened even more. He did not know what to reply since it was the first time Flynn was proposing something along those lines.

Flynn took Yuri's silence as a negative answer. "It's fine if you don't want to. Forget I said anything," he muttered quickly.

Yuri finally reacted. "I didn't say no. I was just surprised," Yuri said, feeling equally embarrassed by Flynn's offer.

He could not deny that it pleased him, though. The Angel finally found the courage to look his friend in the eye.

"So does that mean yes? I… could use the company," Flynn admitted.

Yuri nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah, I do too. Okay, I'll… go with you," the Demon answered in a tone he hoped normal enough.

Flynn smiled at his friend, pleased that he accepted. They began to walk in silence towards the knights' quarters where Flynn's room was located. As they walked there, Yuri suddenly realized something; Flynn's room had only one bed. In the case Yuri would need to get some sleep later – which he seriously doubted, considering what just happened and the fact that the whole castle would be in an uproar soon – they would have to sleep in the same bed.

Yuri blushed furiously at the thought, even though he did not know the reason for his embarrassment. He and Flynn were friends, so what was wrong with that? Friends could share a bed, right?

Then why did his heart beat madly in his chest at the thought of sleeping next to Flynn?

* * *

Yuri awoke confused the next morning. His memory was a little blurry and because of it, he did not remember why he was not sleeping in his room. When he fully opened his eyes, Yuri froze as he realized he was in Flynn's room; and worse, that he was in his _bed_. What happened? His memory was all fuzzy… The familiar sound of a quill scratching on paper caught his attention. Yuri straightened up in the bed and he groaned in pain as a headache pounded into his skull.

Flynn heard him. The Angel was sitting at his desk. He stopped writing and put down his quill. He turned around on his chair and smiled at Yuri.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Flynn asked gently.

The sight of Flynn made him remember the events of the last day. He remembered having found the dead body of Alexei's lieutenant in his room; he remembered being summoned into the commandant's office and then Flynn inviting him to spend the rest of the night in his bedroom. Yuri would never have guessed he would find sleep in the end, but it happened.

"I'm okay. Did… you sleep a little last night?" the Demon asked.

Flynn turned his gaze away from Yuri and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah. I figured the bed was big enough for two. Was that okay? I mean… I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything," he blurted out with unease.

Yuri shook his head, meeting his friend's gaze again. "No, it's okay. I mean… it's your bed, right? I'm the one who intruded," Yuri replied awkwardly.

A tensed silence stretched between the two friends, which was a rare occurrence. After a short moment, Yuri could not take more of it and broke it with the first topic that came to mind.

"So, did you have any news yet on the murder of Alexei's lieutenant?" the Demon asked.

Flynn relaxed visibly as they now entered a conversation they were more used to. The Angel sighed.

"Unfortunately, no. Like Alexei said yesterday, they searched the entire castle for anything relating to the murder. They didn't find anything," Flynn said dejectedly.

Yuri nodded and his expression darkened. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and sat at the edge of his friend's bed.

"And what about the king? Did he hold another meeting?" Yuri asked.

If the king did, then Yuri was wondering why Flynn had not waked him up.

However, the Angel answered negatively. "No, he didn't. That's what's puzzling me," he added with a frown.

Yuri threw a confused look at his friend. "Why?" he asked, stifling a yawn at the same time.

The Angel stared back at his friend. "Because King William said at the last meeting that he would inform everyone of further developments. The fact that he didn't is strange, but I think I know why. I thought a lot about it," Flynn said quietly.

Yuri waited in silence for his friend to explain, which the latter did. "What if King William has doubts about the murderer being someone present at the last meeting?" the Angel exposed his theory.

Yuri frowned at first at his friend's words, but soon, his face lightened up. "Right! If the killer was someone in that room, than if he held another meeting, it would mean informing the murderer of the investigation's advancement and it would play in their favor!" Yuri deducted.

A small smile appeared on Flynn's tired face. "Exactly. Which brings us back to our prime suspect: Garista," he concluded.

Yuri sighed in annoyance. "Yeah. That bastard seemed just too happy to see the turn of events yesterday. He surely knows that we have nothing to incriminate him. I also really wouldn't be surprised that he'd be the one trying to pin that last murder on me," the Demon commented.

Flynn nodded his approval and silence fell down on the two friends as they got lost into their respective thoughts. After a moment, Yuri called his friend's name to gain his attention. The captain looked at him questioningly.

"I was thinking about something. Let's pretend again that Garista is the one behind the murders and that he has an accomplice. The first victim was a powerless councilor, and the second victim was Alexei's lieutenant, who I suppose was able to hold his own in battle pretty well, right?" the Demon began in a thoughtful tone.

Flynn nodded, waiting silently for Yuri to continue.

"Then that can only mean that the one doing the dirty job is someone of a lieutenant rank or higher. Or at least, that person is strong enough to beat a lieutenant, which is surely not something a common knight can do," Yuri concluded.

Flynn's forehead creased lightly as he pondered over Yuri's words.

"You're right. What's more, I know that Alexei's lieutenant was very skilled. Not anyone could have taken him on. If we follow that line of thoughts, it would mean the prime suspects would be; Alexei, Duke, his lieutenant, Sodia, myself, and every Demon who are currently residing at the castle," Flynn said slowly.

Yuri's eyes creased in discontentment. "Yeah. I still can't forget about Yeager. He's really being suspicious since this whole mess started," he said.

Yuri sighed and he looked at Flynn with a hint of desperation shining in his onyx irises. "We have to do something, Flynn! There are already two deaths, and I'm pretty sure it won't stop there. And you saw the Angels' reaction yesterday, right? If this goes on…" he trailed on, knowing that Flynn would understand without the need to finish his sentence.

_The peace will be destroyed_.

Flynn made an annoyed sound, and Yuri knew it was not directed at him. His friend was surely annoyed at himself for feeling so powerless. The blue gaze was soon glued on his face.

"I know, but we haven't lost yet. We have a lot of free time on our hands, since we're locked up in here for the time being. Here's what we're going to do," Flynn said.

Yuri frowned, but he did not interrupt the Angel. The latter was staring at him with a serious edge to his eyes.

"We agree that the prime suspects are Garista, because of his history, and Yeager, because he is acting suspiciously. Then I suggest that we each spy on one of them the best we can. Hopefully, we'll be right and one of them will reveal himself as the killer one way or another. We might be able to stop the culprit from making another victim if we do that," the captain said.

Yuri let a small, weak smile decorate his lips as hope bloomed in his chest. "Okay, fine by me. How about I take care of Yeager and you of Garista?" Yuri suggested.

Flynn nodded. "Fine. We won't let the murderer get away with this," Flynn said with a burning conviction. Yuri agreed silently, his gaze reflecting the same conviction as his friend.

They would not let anyone destroy this peace they worked so hard to achieve.

* * *

From that moment forth, Yuri began to follow Yeager whenever he could. It was far from being an easy task. The captain was clever and well aware of his surroundings. It happened a couple of times that Yuri feared he was discovered, but each time, it seemed his fears were wrong since Yeager resumed his activities soon after.

What frustrated Yuri was that the Demon captain was not doing anything suspicious so far. When he was not in his room, the older Demon occupied his days mostly with training.

The only time when Yuri thought he had something was that one time when Yeager went to the aviary to deliver a letter. Yuri thought at first that there was something suspicious about the letter. The guard at the aviary asked to read the letter. Intercepting all the letters that entered and left the castle was a new precaution the Angels decided to take until the killer would be caught. However, there seemed to be nothing wrong with the letter since Yeager was authorized to send it.

Unfortunately, Flynn was not being successful either on his end. The captain told Yuri that Garista had not done anything remotely suspicious since he began to tail him. The councilor was spending most of his time in his room when he was not attending meetings at the council.

Yuri did not want to admit it, but his conviction that one of them was the killer was slowly growing thin with time. What if they were wrong? What if the killer was someone else, someone they had no clue about? It was so frustrating to know they had no lead whatsoever!

One week passed since the death of Alexei's lieutenant. Yuri knew he would not be able to bear another week like that, trapped in the castle. The tension between the Angels and the Demons was quickly growing stronger with each passing day. Yuri was getting tired of hearing whispers behind his back as he was walking down the hallways.

The rumor that the lieutenant's body was found in his room had traveled fast and not everyone was as lenient as Alexei had been towards him. Yuri just wished this mess would end soon and for everything to go back to normal.

Being as stubborn as he was, the young Demon kept on tailing Yeager. He refused to give up so soon. That evening, Yuri was following the captain as the latter walked back towards the guests' quarters after spending some time in the training grounds.

The young Demon had noticed some time ago that this was a sort of routine for the captain. Yeager was always doing some training before calling it a day. Because of that, Yuri was expecting Yeager to go back to his quarters. He was really surprised when the captain passed in front of his room and kept walking forward.

Intrigued, Yuri kept on discreetly following Yeager at a distance. Soon, the captain left the guests' quarters and continued walking down the castle's hallways. Yuri's heart began to beat faster in his chest at the idea that he might discover something relating to the murders.

Yeager guided him to an empty hallway in an area of the castle that Yuri never went to. Just as the young Demon wondered when the captain would finally arrive at destination, the latter stopped in front of a closed door. Yuri stayed hidden behind the corner of the hallway and threw a discreet look at Yeager. The older Demon opened the door and slipped inside the room.

Yuri waited there for a moment, his heart beating even faster now. He was waiting to see if Yeager would come out of the room. A long time stretched on and the captain never got out. Yuri decided to check on him. He silently made his way to the room in which Yeager disappeared.

When he was close enough, the young Demon noticed the door was cracked open. Yuri walked along the wall and approached the door. When he was just besides it, he stilled his breathing and listened to any sounds coming from the room.

When he heard nothing, Yuri decided to have a peek inside. He carefully moved closer to the door in order to look inside. Before he even had the time to do so, a hand shot out of the room and grabbed the collar of Yuri's shirt, roughly pulling him into the room. The next thing Yuri knew, his back was harshly pushed against a wall and the coldness of a blade was pressed against his neck.

Yuri's eyes widened in surprise and he looked up at Yeager's smirking face, only a few inches away from him. The captain's smirk turned awfully devious.

"Caught you, my little imp. So you're the rat who's been following me around," Yeager slurred in a tone that sent dark shivers of fear down Yuri's spine.

Yuri hid this fear he felt towards that unpredictable and cruel man.

"Oh, my bad. You weren't supposed to find out about that," he joked out of practice.

It earned him a scary laugh. "Ohoh, you're a funny one. What should I do with you, um?" Yeager said in an amused tone.

Yuri did not dare move as the blade was still pressed against his throat. He looked to the side and pulled a bored expression.

"Well, you could just release me, you know. It'd save you the trouble to think about it," he suggested.

As a response, Yeager pushed the blade further against his prey's throat and Yuri felt his skin break and blood roll down his throat. An amused and frightening glint appeared in the captain's eyes.

"That wouldn't be fun now, would it? Still, you're lucky to be Ryuku-taishou's son," he whispered darkly.

Yuri stayed silent, his mood darkening at the mention of his father.

Yeager leaned in to whisper against Yuri's ear; "If you weren't, I would take my sweet time with you. I would cut you up slowly into little pieces and I would enjoy your lovely screams of pain. I wouldn't end your suffering even if you begged me for it. I would kill you slowly, not even letting you pass out from the pain."

Yuri's breath quickened with every word that was uttered from Yeager. He realized he feared that man; he feared what Yeager's madness could bring if he ever wished for it. Was he insane, thinking he could go against Yeager? That man seemed even crueler than his father!

Yeager pulled away and his lips stretched into a predatory smile. The captain stared a moment at Yuri, madness shining clearly in his eyes. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled the bloodstained blade away from the young Demon's throat and brought it to his lips. Yuri could only stare in disgust at the captain as he did so.

Soon, Yeager looked at him once more and his hand shot towards Yuri. The latter unconsciously backed away against the wall. A scary chuckle escaped the older man's throat when his fingers brushed Yuri's wound. When he pulled them back, he licked the blood off of his fingers.

"Hum, such sweetness. It makes me want to devour you whole," he whispered darkly.

Yuri instinctively brought his hand to his hip, only to realize he had forgotten to bring his sword with him. He wanted to curse himself for his own carelessness. His movement did not go unnoticed by Yeager and it amused him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to let you go this time, but I don't guarantee what will happen to you if I catch you following me again," he said with amusement.

Without letting Yuri time to react in any way, Yeager backed away from the young Demon and walked to the door. Just before he left, he turned to look one last time at Yuri, who was still frozen in place.

"One more thing, my little imp; you should stop wasting your time with me. While you do, the real killer is running free right now," he said mysteriously.

Yuri finally snapped out of his stunned state. He frowned at the captain, forgetting his fear of the man for a moment.

"What do you mean? Do you know who the killer is? And why should I believe you?!" he asked, his voice full of doubts.

Yeager's smile widened, showing his teeth in a carnivorous snarl.

"Believe me if you want, my little imp. I do know who's responsible. Just so you know, I wouldn't waste my time in killing small fry like that. I prefer watching from the side while everyone struggle so desperately. It's quite amusing," Yeager answered and laughed before finally leaving the room.

Yuri stayed frozen in place for a long moment, taking in the captain's words. Could he really trust Yeager? The older Demon could just have been hoping to throw him off the scent… Maybe he was hoping for Yuri to stop following him, so he could make more victims. What should he do? What should he believe? Yuri shook his head, regaining control of himself. He could not let Yeager mess with his head like that. He needed to get a hold of himself.

Yuri sighed at length and it seemed to make some of his tension disappear. He finally found it in him to move and he left the room too. Yuri walked back the way he came, deeply lost in thoughts about Yeager's words.

Once he was back in the guests' quarters, Yuri was so distracted that he almost did not hear the angry voices shouting from further ahead. He lifted his eyes and saw Schwann and Ryuku in the hallway, being yelled at by a crowd of Angels. Seeing the expression of pure hatred and anger that was plastered on his father's face, it was not hard for Yuri to know things would get very bad soon.

Schwann was obviously trying to rein in Ryuku's anger; he was grabbing the general's arm and talking to him with a pleading expression.

When Yuri approached, some of the Angels turned their hateful eyes on him. It brought Schwann's attention on him too.

"Yuri, don't stay there! Go to your room!" he exclaimed.

Yuri was about to ask Schwann what was going on when he saw two figures make their way through the mob of angry Angels: Flynn and Duke. The two leading figures stopped between the crowd of furious Angels and the Demons, shielding the latter.

"Stop, that's enough! Everyone, return to your rooms and calm down!" Flynn exclaimed, trying to bring peace back.

One of the Angels, a member of the council, made a step forward. "These filthy Demons have made another victim! Why are you protecting them?! They deserve to die!" he exclaimed with fury.

Yuri's heart sank in his chest at the news. There was a third victim?! When did it happen? And who was killed? Wait… if the victim had just been killed, then that meant the killer was not Yeager! Yuri had been tailing him all day and the captain never slipped from his view! Yuri also doubted Yeager would be the kind to hire someone to do the job for him. But was it enough to clear him of all doubts? As these questions reeled in his mind, Yuri saw Flynn put a hand on the handle of his sword in a threatening gesture.

"I said to go back to your rooms! Nothing will be decided until we get to the bottom of this investigation! Until then, no one is to try anything on our guests!" the young Captain exclaimed, his voice strained and tired.

Ryuku's features darkened with anger and he shook Schwann off him. He quickly walked to Flynn and pushed him roughly aside, glaring at the surprised captain.

"Back down, Scifo-taii. I don't need your protection! If those Angels want a piece of me, I'll gladly give them what they want," the general seethed through his teeth in a dangerous threat.

Yuri was not surprised to see some of the Angels – the majority of them were councilors and nobles – back away in fear. Flynn frowned in distaste and was about to reply something when Schwann beat him to it.

"Ryuku-taishou, stop!" the captain exclaimed pleadingly as he took a few steps towards his superior.

Schwann understood clearly the gravity of the situation. Ryuku was only adding fuel to the fire. Duke turned his red, severe irises towards the general and stared at him with his usual undecipherable expression.

"I kindly suggest that you follow your captain's advice, General. You are guests here and you will be treated as such as long as you do not go against our people," he said in a calm, expressionless tone.

Ryuku turned his deathly glare on the white haired Angel, but Duke seemed unaffected by it.

"Are you threatening me?" Ryuku said in a dry and seething tone.

Yuri watched the silent exchange with apprehension. He knew his father was on the verge of exploding and they had to stop it before it happened. Flynn understood that too since he placed himself between Duke and Ryuku.

"Everyone, st – " His voice was cut out by someone else, coming towards them in the hallway, accompanied by two guards: King William.

"What's going on here?" the king exclaimed in a strong and dissatisfied tone.

Everyone grew silent when they felt the foul mood of the sovereign. The crowd pulled apart to let the king pass. He stopped in front of the bickering trio. Flynn bowed deeply in front of the king.

"King William! I am very sorry for the commotion," he said.

William made a curt sign of his head, indication for Flynn to straighten up and he did so, still unable to look the king in the eye.

Yuri looked silently at the scene from apart. He watched as William sighed tiredly, his gaze traveling from Flynn to Duke, Ryuku, and to the crowd assembled in the hallway.

"I've been informed of the latest event, but that's no reason to see you all at each other's throats!" he exclaimed with annoyance.

Flynn still ashamedly avoided his king's gaze. Instead, he met Yuri's gaze for the first time since he arrived. Yuri saw the silent message in the Angel's eyes: Flynn needed to talk to him later. He surely wanted to inform him of the last murder.

William's voice made Yuri's attention return on him. "Everyone, return to your rooms! You'll be informed of the situation later on! Captain Duke and Captain Flynn, please follow me. I need to discuss the matter of the last murder with you," he said on a dry tone.

Yuri had no trouble guessing the whole mess was beginning to affect the king's normally good mood. Yuri looked at Flynn and saw slight disappointment and resignation on his friend's face, but the Angel nodded his agreement, imitated by Duke. It seemed their discussion would have to wait.

As soon as those words left the king's lips, the Angels reluctantly began to disperse, walking towards their respective quarters. Flynn threw a last glance at Yuri, and the insistence of his gaze told the Demon that he would try to talk to him as soon as he could. Yuri watched his friend leave in company of Duke and the king. As he did so, he saw a glimpse of long blonde hair disappear around the corner of a hallway further away. Yuri knew only one man who had such long hair of this color: Garista.

So he had been part of that crowd badmouthing them; it was no surprise. Yuri frowned as he suddenly noticed a detail; the hallway Garista had just disappeared into was not leading towards the councilors' quarters. He should have been going there like the king ordered. Where was he going then? Yuri did not think twice about quickly starting in the direction Garista took off, ignoring Schwann's calls of his name. Yuri had no time to waste; he had to see where the councilor was going.

He made it to the hallway Garista had disappeared into and turned the corner, just in time to see the councilor disappear at the other hand of the hallway. Yuri quickly, but silently walked down the hallway and made it to where Garista disappeared. He threw a quick look around the corner and saw Garista walking ahead, oblivious that he was being followed.

Yuri frowned, wondering where he was going. The Demon kept on tracking the suspicious man, glad that there were no guards in the hallways. They had surely been attracted to the place where the third body was found, whoever that may be.

Yuri kept following Garista for a long moment. The councilor guided him to a completely remote area of the castle, one in which Yuri only went one time; it was where the dungeons where located. Yuri felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory of the torture he had endured back then, in that cold and silent cell in the dungeons. The Demon quickly got a hold of himself, though. He could not lose Garista's track now. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

A few minutes later, Yuri had to stop in his tracks and hide at the turn of a hallway as Garista stopped in front of a door. The councilor looked around to make sure no one was there before opening the door and disappearing inside. Only when Yuri heard the sound of the door closing behind Garista did he come out of hiding.

The Demon quickly went to the door and froze when he realized where it was leading; because he _knew _where. The dungeons. The very same place where this bastard tortured him for the fun of it. It was clear now that Garista had something to hide since he could not possibly have any business there. Yuri would get to the bottom of this.

He carefully opened the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible. The Demon slipped inside once the opening was big enough. He was met by the familiar steps leading to the cold cells. He carefully closed the metal door and walked down the stairs. His sight was met by the cold, empty cells. Where was Garista? He could not see him from where he was.

Yuri finished climbing down the stairs. He slowly and carefully walked forward, making sure that his feet were not making any sounds against the stone floor. Yuri went past several empty cells, looking all around and trying to spot the councilor. He avoided looking at the particular cell he had been kept in before.

The more he walked, the more Yuri wondered where Garista was hidden. He was sure he saw him enter the dungeons, but he was nowhere to be seen… Just when he was wondering about it, Yuri heard a faint sound. Curious, he walked in that direction. He passed in front of several other cells when suddenly, on his left, it gave way to a small hallway with a door at the far end.

The door was closed, but Yuri could hear faint sounds coming from the other side of it. It was surely leading to a room reserved for the jailers. Without an ounce of hesitation, Yuri silently made it to the door. Once there, he glued his ear to the wooden door.

At first, he could not discern what the sounds were but soon enough, he realized it was voices. He concentrated on them and he could soon catch glimpses of the conversation.

"… the brat? Is he still following you around?" a voice Yuri did not recognize reached his ears.

Still, it sounded somewhat familiar, as if he had heard it before, but the Demon could not put his finger on its owner's identity.

"… op worrying. He's … king right now. That impertinent captain thinks … I'll show him."

Yuri recognized that second voice; it was Garista's. The Demon frowned, quickly making work of the words he just heard. It was clear they were talking about Flynn. So the councilor knew his friend was tailing him? He was not as dumb as he seemed, then.

"So how's … right now? Are they fighting each other now?" the unknown voice asked.

Yuri pressed his ear even more against the door, not wanting to lose any part of the conversation. The Demon thought he heard a sigh of annoyance.

"No. The king… bring things back under control. Without him there, I'm… the general would have busted a couple of heads," Garista said in an annoyed tone.

Yuri felt rage built up inside him at that. So he was right! Garista was the one who planned the murders and he wanted to destroy the peace! He sure as hell almost succeeded; his father had been ready to kill those Angels. Without the arrival of William, it might have happened. That sly bastard!

The unknown voice pulled Yuri out of his fuming thoughts.

"Told you so. The king's too soft. He won't let the peace be destroyed that easily."

A loud sound resounded; the sound of someone banging their hands on a hard surface.

"Then what?! What do you suggest we do? If those three sacrifices were not enough, I don't see who will!" the councilor exclaimed.

Yuri almost smiled, even though the situation was not funny in the least. It was rare for the councilor to lose his calm so much and it was satisfying.

His faint amusement disappeared quickly at the next words he heard, pronounced in a dark and thrilled tone; "Then let's aim higher."

Higher? What did he mean? Surely it was not what he was thinking… A moment of silence followed, but it was soon broken by a chuckle.

"Flynn Scifo, huh? So you still hold a grudge against him? How interesting," Garista answered.

Yuri gasped and quickly put a hand over his mouth, praying that they did not hear him. The Demon turned around and leaned his back against the door, his eyes widening in shock. The next victim would be Flynn?! How dare he… how dare they think about killing Flynn?! Yuri's body shook in anger and he barely stopped himself from barging into the room. It would be too reckless, even for him. Yuri had no idea who was in that room with Garista; they might even be more than two in there, for all he knew.

The Demon tried to calm himself. He needed to hear more. Maybe… maybe they would give information that would help Yuri stop them before it was too late! Yuri pressed his ear against the door again, but it was already too late. They were talking too quietly now and he could not make out what they were saying anymore. The Demon pushed away from the door and quickly retraced his steps, his thoughts rolling frantically in his mind.

Those bastards! Yuri would not let them lay a single finger on his friend! What should he do? Should he tell Flynn about it? But even if he did, there was no guarantee that something would be done against Garista and his mysterious accomplice before they attacked his friend.

Furthermore, they still lacked proofs against the councilor! Would his overhearing the conversation enough to incriminate him? Yuri doubted it. And even if it did, he had no clue about the accomplice's identity and by the time Garista talked, it might be too late to save Flynn. Yuri could not take that chance. What were his options, then?

While the Demon's mind was still furiously debating, his heart was slowly making the choice for him.

* * *

Yuri was sitting on the windowsill of his new bedroom, his gray eyes looking through the slightly opened window. It was dark outside and Yuri could barely make out the shapes of the guards patrolling outside of the castle. He was lost in his thoughts, those same thoughts that prevented him from finding sleep despite the late hour.

The young Demon was so distracted that he did not even hear the soft knocking at his door. The second time, the knocking was more insistent and the Demon finally heard it. He turned his face towards the door and frowned.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened and Flynn slipped his head inside the opening. Yuri was not surprised that his friend was coming to see him at such an hour. They did not have a chance to talk yet about the murder earlier that evening.

"You weren't sleeping?" Flynn noted quietly.

Yuri shook his head. "No. I couldn't find sleep," he answered evasively.

Flynn slipped inside the room and closed the door behind him. The captain went to sit on Yuri's bed, which was just besides the window where Yuri sat. The Angel smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Sorry to come this late. King William just released us," the Angel said.

Yuri studied Flynn's face and he could how tired he was. He knew it was about time those murders ceased, because it was clear that Flynn was at the end of his rope, much like everyone else in the castle.

Yuri shook his head. "That's fine. So, who's been killed this time?" the Demon asked, even though the victim's identity was the least of his worries right now. His thoughts were elsewhere.

"It was a noble this time. It seems your theory that the killer wants to jeopardize the peace was true," the Angel said while he rubbed his tired eyes.

Yuri frowned at his friend. "How so?" he asked, confused.

Flynn's tired blue gaze bore into Yuri's. "That noble had been donating funds for the reconstruction of the border villages. It seems he was for the peace between our two countries. I also heard that Alexei's lieutenant was in favor of the peace too, so that makes three in three," he said.

Yuri turned his gaze back towards the window. His eyes darkened, but Flynn did not see it.

"And I guess there wasn't anything leading to the killer this time either, huh?" he asked in a dry tone.

Flynn frowned. "I'm afraid not. Yuri, is something wrong?" the Angel asked gently, a worried edge to his tone.

Yuri stubbornly kept his gaze away from his friend, not wanting to let Flynn in on his thoughts.

"Everything's fine," he said, a bit more harshly than he intended.

The Demon thought Flynn would drop the subject, but that was without taking into account his friend's stubbornness. Flynn reached over and grabbed Yuri's arm, making the gray eyes finally bear into his determined blue gaze.

"Don't give me that, Yuri! Stop trying to hide things from me! What's wrong?" he asked again, this time making it clear that he would not drop the subject.

Yuri could not tell his friend, though. At least, not about _that_. That was what pushed him to reveal something else, hoping it would lead his friend astray.

"It's about Yeager. He's not the killer," Yuri said, avoiding Flynn's eyes.

The Angel released his arm and tried to meet the Demon's gaze. "How can you be sure about that?" he asked.

Yuri sighed. "When did the last body been discovered?" the Demon asked out of the blue.

Flynn was quick to answer; "Just before I and Duke came to stop the altercation with your father."

Yuri's gaze met Flynn's once more. "And was that noble dead for a long time?" Yuri asked.

Flynn shook his head. "No. I'd say not more than an hour. Why are you asking about all this?" Flynn inquired.

Yuri sighed tiredly. "Because it means Yeager is innocent. I've been tailing him all day. He's not the killer," he stated calmly.

Of course, _he _knew who was the real killer; or at least, one of them. Yuri had thought long about it and decided not to tell Flynn about what he heard earlier in the dungeons. He would be the one to protect him this time, and he did not want Flynn to do anything that could stain his reputation.

Yuri was no fool. He knew that Garista would do everything necessary in order to bring about Flynn's downfall if the latter dared to accuse him of something, and surely his accomplice was thinking the same thing. For these reasons, the Demon decided to keep his friend in the dark. He would take the chance of Flynn losing what he had now. It was too important to be put at risk.

Flynn's voice pulled Yuri out of his thoughts. "Still, how can you be sure Yeager was not involved in the murders? Like we said about Garista, he might have an accomplice," the Angel said.

Yuri shook his head. "I doubt it. I don't see him like the type of man to let other people do the dirty job for him. He likes to kill too much for that. And besides, he told me point blank that I was wasting my time following him since he isn't the killer. Strangely enough, I believe him," Yuri said with a hint of tiredness.

Flynn frowned at his words. "What do you mean, he told you? He knows you've been following him? What happened with him?" Flynn inquired, worry gleaming in his eyes.

Yuri sighed and closed his eyes. "Look, Flynn. Can we talk about that another time? I'm tired," he said rather briskly.

The truth was that Yuri wanted to stop talking about the subject for he did not want to take the chance to slip and tell Flynn what he knew. He could not let him get involved in this. Yuri opened his eyes again and chanced a look at Flynn. Hurt was shining in the Angel's eyes and it twisted Yuri's heart to see that. Flynn rose from the bed and it was obvious he was trying to hide the pain he felt.

"I see. I'm sorry for bothering you. I'll see you tomorrow," the Angel said quickly before turning around.

Yuri acted without thinking things through. All he knew was that he did not want to let Flynn go looking this hurt. The Demon quickly reached over to his friend and grabbed the end of his shirt, stopping him in his movement. When he felt the weight of a gaze on him, Yuri lowered his head and let his bangs cover his face.

"Yuri?" his friend's voice reached him in a mix of confusion and worry.

"Stay, please," Yuri whispered pleadingly.

It was rare of him to beg for anything, but he really did not want his friend to go. If he stayed, then Yuri could keep an eye on him and make sure that Garista would not try anything on him until the Demon would have taken care of him.

Yuri finally lifted his gaze back on his friend's face, showing to Flynn that he was serious about his demand. Flynn seemed destabilized by what he saw in the gray eyes. After a short moment, the Angel nodded.

"O-okay," he said before sitting back down on Yuri's bed.

The latter was relieved that Flynn accepted to stay. He would not have to worry about him for the time being. Tomorrow night, Yuri would strike, and Garista would pay.

He would make him regret even thinking about hurting his precious friend.

* * *

Garista was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, writing a report following the daily meeting of the council. The only sound in the room was the one of the quill scratching quickly against the paper. That silence was the reason the councilor was startled when he heard a knock at his door. His nose scrunched in displeasure, not happy to be disturbed, especially this late in the evening. Garista put his quill down on the desk and stood up.

He went to the door and carefully opened it. His eyes widened with fright when he saw who was on the other side. Garista tried to close the door, but he did not make it in time. One of his visitor's hands shot out towards him and covered his mouth to stop him from screaming.

Garista was harshly pushed into the room and the door was closed. The councilor's back collided none too gently against the wall and he glared at the stoic face of one Yuri Lowell. However, his glare did not hide the fear he was feeling at the sight of the Demon's dark, murderous expression.

Yuri could feel the fear coming out of the councilor in waves and it deeply satisfied him. He leaned closer to that hated face while he slowly drew his katana from his scabbard.

"If you scream for help, I promise you'll be in a world of pain. Do you understand me?" Yuri whispered darkly, lifting his weapon in the air enough so that the councilor could see it.

Garista kept on glaring at Yuri, but the way his body grew slightly limp told the Demon that he would listen. Yuri removed his hand from the Angel's mouth.

"Now, I've got some questions that I need you to answer," Yuri said with an undecipherable expression.

Garista snarled at Yuri and his aristocratic features twisted into disgust.

"Don't think you'll get away with this, you lowlife scum! I'll bring the full weight of the council on you for daring pointing that sword at me!" he spat out with hatred.

Yuri's expressionless mask did not falter. With a quick movement, the Demon pierced the councilor's shoulder. He quickly muffled the scream of pain that followed with his hand. Yuri kept his sword pinned into the councilor's shoulder, watching with cold indifference as blood seeped from the wound and stained Garista's clothes.

"Don't get me wrong; you're not the one with the upper hand here. I won't even hesitate to kill you, so I suggest you do as I say," Yuri said in a harsh and cold tone.

Garista weakly nodded and Yuri removed his hand once more. The hatred present in the councilor's eyes was less vivid then before, replaced by a stronger fear.

"I overheard your conversation in the dungeons yesterday. Who were you talking too? Who's killing those Angels for you?" Yuri demanded.

Garista bit his lip in nervousness. "If I tell you, will you let me live?" he asked breathlessly.

The pain seemed to be too much for him. He had surely never gotten hurt in his entire life. He was the worst trash there was; the kind that watched other people suffer and that took delight in it. It was his turn to suffer. Yuri twisted the blade into the wound, taking care to cover his victim's mouth before he did so. Garista yelled again, the sound muffled by the Demon's hand. When Yuri removed it, the blonde was panting in pain.

"You've got me wrong here; you're not in any position to bargain. Now tell me, or else," the threat in his voice could not be more clear.

Garista's entire face crumbled into a fearful mask. "It's Barbos! Barbos is the one who killed those three Angels!" he admitted in a frightened tone.

Yuri froze for a moment as his memory recalled Barbos' identity. He was once a captain; the one Flynn had led to his downfall by revealing what sordid deeds he had been doing. So he wanted revenge. Yuri pinned Garista even more brutally against the wall as his furor took over him.

"So that's why your next victim is Flynn?! You bastards!" the Demon seethed. His body was shaking from anger at that point.

Garista got over his fear enough so that disgust returned to paint his features.

"Ah, that impertinent captain! He deserves to die even more than those other Angels! He dared go against me when he's nothing more than a filthy commoner!" the councilor said with disgust.

The expression that appeared on Yuri's face told him too late that he had breached a line he should not have. Yuri removed his sword only to stab it into Garista's arm instead. He dragged the sword down the councilor's arm, tearing at muscles and flesh. Screams of agony were torn from the councilor's throat, muffled by the Demon's hand.

Yuri snarled at the man he was torturing. "Don't you dare talk about him that way! Flynn's a better person than you could ever hope to become! _You're _the one who deserves a dog's death," he seethed with anger dripping from every word.

Yuri saw that Garista was on the verge of passing out. He removed his sword and shook the councilor's shoulder.

"Now tell me when Barbos plans on killing Flynn!" he demanded in a strong voice.

Garista's entire body shivered and he glared at Yuri, but it did not hold the same edge anymore.

"I… don't know," he whispered with pain.

Fear reappeared in his eyes when he saw Yuri lift his weapon again.

"It-it's the truth! He never tells me when he strikes! I'm not lying!" Garista said with a frightened and pleading voice.

Yuri knew he was not lying, by the way that man full of pride was almost begging him. The Demon's gaze darkened.

"Then tell me where he hid the weapon he used to kill the Angels!"

Garista did not think twice about answering this time. He was surely too much in a world of pain.

"In an abandoned warehouse near the kitchens on the first floor! It's in the first hallway on the right near the entrance of the castle," he said breathlessly.

Yuri had learned enough. Even if he did not know when Barbos would strike, he knew there was a big chance it might be tonight. The Demon was sure Barbos could not wait to get rid of Flynn. He had to hurry to the warehouse and catch him before he had the time to grab the sword and go after his friend. With that in mind, Yuri's gaze hardened and he tightened his grip on his weapon. It did not go unnoticed to Garista. He began to struggle against his aggressor's hold.

"No, don't kill me! I told you everything I know! Please, let me go!" he exclaimed with terror lacing his words.

Yuri was completely impermeable in front of Garista's pleads.

"I can't let you go. Scum like you will always do the same thing over and over again. You'll keep on hurting others. I can't let you," he said darkly.

Garista stopped struggling and his face turned white as a ghost as he stared into the void, dark abyss of Yuri's eyes.

He was looking into death's gaze.

"No…" he pleaded softly.

Anger flared into Yuri's eyes again. "You could torture me all you want; I wouldn't care. I resented you for it, but I would have let you live. That all changed yesterday. You made a grave mistake; you targeted Flynn, and that I can't forgive. Anyone who tries to kill Flynn will meet my blade. I will protect him, even if it means becoming a devil," Yuri said in a tone dripping with anger and cold resignation.

In the moment that followed, it seemed like Garista was seeing him as he described himself; a devil. His face morphed into a mask of pure terror. A second later, Yuri stabbed his heart in a quick and effective movement.

Garista did not scream; the blood that filled his mouth prevented him to do so. He made a gurgling sound and blood rolled down his chin. His eyes, widened in fear and pain, were glued to Yuri's face; to the face of the one who was ending his life. Yuri held that gaze with a cold indifference. Yuri pulled back his sword and Garista sagged against the wall like a broken doll.

"See you in hell," Yuri said in a cold, ruthless tone.

The councilor's body twitched several times before finally stopping. Garista's eyes grew lifeless as death claimed him into its clutches. Yuri looked at the corpse of the councilor without a hint of remorse. He felt nothing right now except a deep rage and the need to get revenge. He knew he was doing the right thing. Yuri knew there was no other way to end this once and for all.

He would follow that path until the end. He would do what Flynn could not; he would be the shadow of his light, the one who ruthlessly stroke from the darkness to bring retribution.

* * *

Barbos could barely contain his excitement as he walked down the empty hallway leading to the warehouse. Tonight, he would finally get his revenge against that brat Flynn Scifo. He would make him pay for the humiliation he put him through. Scifo would regret ever having gone against him. Barbos would even kill two birds with one stone.

By getting rid of Scifo, he would surely put a definite end to the peace. The brat was the very symbol of the peace. Without him there, it would never have happened. By making a martyr out of Scifo and putting the blame on the Demons, the situation would surely quickly degenerate. The fallen captain could not wait to get rid of those disgusting Demons.

Barbos arrived in front of the warehouse. He made sure no one was around – which was usually the case at this hour of the night, since the hallway only served for the kitchens – before opening the door and entering the warehouse. Since Barbos's senses were sharp, he immediately sensed he was not alone in the room.

The warehouse was plunged into darkness, so he could not see them, but he felt their presence. He was no fool either. Barbos understood a rat had discovered what he had been up to until now. Or was it Garista who had sold him out? It would not be surprising.

"Who's there? Show yourself, you little rat!" the ex-captain roared with his hoarse voice.

Silence answered him at first. Then, a voice rose from the darkness, a calm and dark voice.

"As if I would be hiding."

Barbos creased his eyes maliciously. Instead of replying, he extended his valid hand to his right and found the oil lamp that he had left there. He lighted it up, making the darkness recede and lighting the room with a faint, orange light. A malicious smile stretched across the scarred man's lips at the sight of the intruder. Right in front of him, Yuri Lowell was sitting crossed-legged on top of a pile of boxes.

The light was making shadows dance on the Demon's face, darkening his traits and giving him a menacing appearance. On his lap was resting the katana Barbos had used to kill the Angels. So the Demon had been here for a while, if he managed to find the weapon he had skillfully hid in there.

Yuri lifted the katana in the air.

"Was this what you were coming here for? You bastard, how dare you kill innocents and try to pin their murders on us Demons!" Yuri seethed in anger.

Barbos laughed evilly as he put his valid hand on the handle of his huge sword.

"So you found out, huh. I bet it's that bastard Garista who sold me out. Am I right?" he asked, not caring at all that he denounced the councilor.

Yuri snorted in disgust and he put the katana down at his side.

"He deserved what was coming at him, and now it's your turn. I won't let anyone lay a hand on Flynn," the Demon said in a cold tone as he stared at his adversary.

Barbos's deranged smile widened. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Yuri's face.

"And what d'you intend to do about that? Kill me? I'm afraid you're a hundred years too early for that, boy," Barbos said with amusement.

A second later, the ex-captain was running towards the pile of boxes Yuri was sitting on. With a swipe of his huge sword, he destroyed the boxes, trying to make Yuri fall from his perch. However, the Demon was quick on his feet. He jumped down from his place and gracefully landed on his feet.

The boxes crashed down, making a loud noise. Yuri was glad they were in a remote and deserted hallway. Still, he had to end this the quicker he could and get away. The sounds of the battle would be bound to attract attention at some point.

Yuri unsheathed his own weapon just before Barbos' huge sword descended on him. Yuri ducked down to avoid the strike and he ran away, losing his opponent in the maze of boxes. The Demon knew he could not beat Barbos with strength alone; he had been a captain after all. He would have to use speed and craftiness to get the better of him. Yuri stopped behind some boxes, listening to any sounds that would indicate the Angel's position.

What he heard was the whistling of something quickly breaking the air. Yuri understood Barbos was attacking again. He quickly moved to the side, in time to see the boxes behind which he was hiding a second ago being sliced in half. Yuri quickly ran away again, but this time Barbos was on his heel.

"You're quick to get away, I'll give you that! But don't expect to run from me forever!" Barbos roared with fury.

Yuri outrun him and took solace behind another pile of crates. He quickly looked around, trying to spot something in this warehouse that he could use to his advantage. His eyes fell on a pile of flour bags. An idea bloomed in his mind.

Just then, his eyes widened when he heard a strange sound coming from behind the crate where he was hiding. When he understood what was going on, it was too late to avoid the hit. Barbos's sword came crashing down from above him and embedded itself deeply into Yuri's shoulder. If Yuri did not have the reflex to grab the sword and halt its course, Barbos would have torn his arm off.

The Demon cried out in pain. Clenching his teeth together, he removed the weapon from his flesh and quickly backed away in the opposite direction. The Demon's back collided with the bags of flour on the other side and his hand pressed against his wound, bleeding profusely.

Yuri watched as Barbos finished splitting the crates in two. The Angel stepped over the remains of the crates and advanced towards Yuri with a demented smile on his lips.

"Found you, little rat," he said hoarsely.

Yuri stayed motionless, watching as his enemy walked towards him. Only when Barbos was close enough did he finally move. The Demon quickly stabbed the closest bag of flour with his katana, ripping it open. Yuri took the bag and threw it towards Barbos. The Angel avoided it, but the flour escaped from the bag and into the air.

The Angel was blinded for a second by the powdery substance as it got in his eyes and he staggered backwards. Yuri took the opportunity. He quickly charged at his destabilized opponent, his katana aimed at the Angel's face. He would end it in one blow.

Barbos let his sword drop to the floor and put his hand in front of his face just in time. Yuri's sword sank into the flesh of the Angel's hand. His eyes widened as he realized the Angel had blocked his attack at the last second. Barbos groaned in pain. He closed his hand around the blade and pulled harshly on it, ripping it away from Yuri's hand.

The Angel then swept the mace replacing his hand towards the Demon's face. It collided harshly with the young man's jaw and Yuri was thrown to the ground, completely groggy by the strength of the blow.

Yuri spit out the blood that filled his mouth and tried to get back on his feet, but the blow had left him too stunned to do so. The Demon suddenly saw Barbos's shadow covering him.

"That was good thinking, brat. But not good enough!" The Angel roared with anger.

Before it was too late, Yuri quickly rolled to the side, avoiding at the last second the Angel's sword coming at him. The weapon stuck in the ground with a loud sound where Yuri had been a moment ago.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder, Yuri quickly grabbed his wakizashi hanging at his waist. He plunged the short sword into the soft flesh right behind Barbos's knee. The Angel groaned in pain and fell to his knees. Yuri quickly stood up on his feet again, panting under the strain he just put his shoulder through. He could not rest, however. Yuri knew Barbos would be back on his feet soon.

The Demon frantically searched for his sword, but he did not find it. Instead, he spotted the katana Barbos had used to kill the three Angels lying on the ground not far from him. Yuri quickly picked it up and prepared himself to face the ex-captain head on. He had wounded him, and it would be to his advantage. Yuri was wounded too, but it would not prevent him to fight as he was ambidextrous. The Demon held his weapon with his valid arm.

Barbos was soon on his feet too. He glared angrily at Yuri.

"You fucking little brat! I'll teach you to mess with me!" the Angel roared as he charged at Yuri.

His wound did not seem to hinder him too much. Yuri stood his ground, determination flashing in his eyes. He had to end this now. They had been fighting for too long. A guard on patrol was bound to come soon and Yuri could not afford to still be here when it would happen. With that in mind, the Demon told himself that he had to end this fight in a couple of blows.

When the Angel was upon him, Yuri evaded the first attack by jumping to the side. He tried to close in on his enemy and land a fatal blow to his stomach, but Barbos was still quick. He slashed again at Yuri and the Demon avoided the hit by ducking down this time. He tried again to hit Barbos at a vital point, but the Angel blocked it with his sword.

Nothing the Demon was doing was in vain, though. Yuri was analyzing his enemy's movements, trying to find his weak spot. He kept avoiding the fatal attacks aimed at him, sensing the captain was beginning to get tired. Yuri was too, but his determination of killing that man before he had a chance to get to Flynn was giving him the strength he needed against a captain-class opponent.

Yuri avoided another swipe of the large sword and his eyes finally saw the other's weakness; it lied with Barbos' disabled hand. His responses were slower there. Yuri saw what he had to do. He would have only one chance and he better not miss it. He took his distance, readying an attack. He saw Barbos getting on the defensive, an annoyed look plastered on his scarred face. Yuri's expression turned harsher.

"This is the end," he said with conviction.

Barbos snorted in disgust. "I'd like to see you try! I'll rip you to pieces and bring your corpse to that damn Scifo!" he exclaimed.

Anger flashed inside Yuri's eyes, but instead of making him lose his cool, it made him even more calm and calculative. He had to do this; for Flynn. Yuri charged at the Angel. When he was close enough to Barbos, Yuri smirked coldly when he saw the Angel swing his sword down towards the ground, intending to cut him in half.

Yuri skillfully avoided the hit by jumping to the right. Like he predicted, Barbos tried to hit him with the mace that served for his hand. Yuri quickly stabbed the katana into the flesh of the Angel's forearm. The Demon left his weapon there. He grabbed his wakizashi and ducked under the wounded and now harmless arm, quickly getting behind the Angel.

Yuri viciously stabbed Barbos in the neck, just at the base of his head. He pushed the blade further and further until he heard the ex-captain let out a gurgling sound, unable to say anything as his throat was torn open. Yuri's gaze hardened and he leaned closer to Barbos' ear.

"It's over. It's time to pay for everything you did," Yuri said darkly.

He quickly pulled back his wakizashi and watched with indifference as Barbos fell on the ground. Surprisingly, the Angel still had some fight left in him, at least enough to weakly turn around on his back. Barbos's lips stretched into an ironic smile. It seemed he found the situation funny even though his body was wracked with spasms and life was leaving him in time with the blood spilling from his open throat.

Barbos's lips moved weakly, forming words that he could no longer say. Yuri did not want to know what he had to say, but it was too late. His mind formed the words he just saw on the bloodstained lips.

_What does that make you now? You're no better than me._

Yuri's body stiffened. He knew the Angel was right. Tonight was the first time Yuri had killed willingly; he had _chosen _to kill, and he felt no remorse for it. He knew what he was now. He was a criminal. He had dirtied his hands for the peace, but most of all, for Flynn. He would never regret that, though.

Barbos's body shook and Yuri realized he was trying to laugh. The Demon's expression turned into disgust. Yuri pulled the katana out from the arm it was still embedded in. Then, without any hesitation, Yuri drove the weapon right into the Angel's heart. Soon, Barbos stopped moving as he drew his last breath, that infuriating smirk still stretching his lips. Yuri removed the weapon and stared a short moment at his second victim that night.

It was over now. Things would go back to normal and the peace would be preserved. Most of all, Flynn would be safe. Yuri did not care what would happen to him from this point on. Yuri's wound burned painfully and he clenched his bleeding shoulder. He had to take care of this wound first, before anything else. Yuri turned around and was about to walk towards the room's exit, but he froze in place and his eyes widened.

Someone was standing in the doorway, unmoving. The light made by the lamp at the side of the door made it easy for the Demon to see their features, and from the way those eyes staring at him were widened in horror and outrage, it was clear to Yuri that they had seen everything; or at least enough to understand what just happened.

The worst part was that Yuri knew that person. He did not see her often, but he would recognize those unusual violet eyes and that braided, light brown hair everywhere.

There stood Sodia, Flynn's second in command.

* * *

**A/N: **Oohh, another cliffhanger! We spoiled you too much with the last chapters, we had to make up for it XD

Yuri is in trouble, ain't he? What is going to happen to him? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;) (We're evil, aren't we? XD)

Rose: Yeah, that chapter was hard to write, what with the investigation and all. I had to make sure there wasn't any loose ends, especially for Saenda who will be writing the next one.

It was really interesting for me to write such a dark side of Yuri. I don't usually have occasions like that, so it was a lot of fun ^^

We hope you liked the chapter and we'd really like to receive your comments and reviews! It's always a pleasure to read you all! :)

By the way, **Celice Chalphy** made a drawing of Yuri a while ago and we always forgot to put the link here, so here it is finally! Thanks a lot for this wonderful drawing!

x-tidus-kisses. deviantart art/Yuri-for-Saenda-and-littlerosebud17-338188877 (remove the spaces and add "dot com slash" between "deviantart" and "art")

Rose: You can also find the link on my profile page ^^

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Disturbed - Animal  
_

So, thanks everyone and see you next time!

Rose&Saenda


	11. Chapter 10 : Dispute

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here we finally are with chapter 10.

Saenda: Sorry it took so long, I needed to finish my internship and, not only that, but my computer also broke down three weeks ago without me having the time to do any back up. I thought for sure I'd lost everything since I never really did any backup and I swear my life ended right there. Thankfully, though, when I got my computer back, I realised everything was still there because I always save everything on the E: drive, not the C: one. Thank you dear dad for that!

Anyways, I won't make you wait any longer. Here's what you were waiting for!

**Disclaimer: **unfortunately, as always, Tales of Vesperia and its characters belong to Namco and not to us, otherwise, there'd be a skit where Flynn tries his darnest best to cook a romantic dinner for Yuri and completely fail.

Well, enjoy~!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dispute**

A long sigh was heaved and hands buried an exhausted face, rubbing the worn traits into a waking state. Flynn could feel the fatigue in every fiber of his muscles and limbs, almost making him wish he could stop everything and get a little rest. But he had no time to afford such leisure and it was with strength he did not know he could still use that he continued the investigation until the wee hours of the day.

He stifled a yawn as he walked through the hallways and shook his head in order to clear it of any lingering tiredness. He needed to look as sharp and calculative as ordinary if he ever wanted to find clues that could be missed to a clouded and tired mind.

On bad days where his mood was rather down and depressed, the captain would wonder why exactly he went along with everything. The more deaths happened, the more conflicts it produced and the less he was able to qualm everyone's anger and hatred. Not to add that his searches were proving to be fruitless the more he investigated, leaving him frustrated.

But whenever those dark thoughts invaded his mind, the blonde would immediately berate himself for even daring pondering on abandoning. He could not and would certainly not either. There was a good cause behind, one that made him go further, one that gave him strength.

Yuri.

They wanted a world where they could live together in harmony. Flynn would do everything in his power to keep it intact now that they obtained it. It was what kept him going: the prospect of restoring everything back to normal once they found the murders' culprit. Only then would he allow himself to get a well earned rest. Before that, he would work even through sleepless nights until he had enough proofs to incriminate someone.

And for now, that someone was Garista.

Of course, Yuri was also following Yeager, because he was as suspicious as the councillor. However, as weird as it may sound, Flynn could not help this hunch that told him the long haired Angel was the real culprit. Too many times already had he tried to ruin their peace attempts and the captain knew him for his cruelty.

And so when Flynn's friend admitted the previous day that Yeager was not the culprit, the former knew in his heart that he was not surprised entirely. Of course, he still made sure with Yuri; after all, the captain could be wrong in his assumptions and the long haired Demon might not have gained enough clues to make sure that the shark-like captain was truly not the murderer. It was important that they did not make a single mistake that could lead them to a false trail.

But when the raven haired male admitted believing Yeager when the latter mentioned not being the culprit, Flynn was all the more convinced of Garista's involvements. The blonde was still very worried about his friend, knowing that he had been caught by the Demon captain, but the conversation ended at that moment. Something was wrong with Yuri and the Angel was determined to find out why, but unfortunately, not for now. For the moment, he needed to concentrate on this case.

Which left him rather empty with anything. Even if he wanted to believe that the councillor was the perpetrator, the captain found nothing in the least to back this belief. He trailed Garista almost wherever he went, making sure not to be seen so that the long haired man could lead him to incriminating clues. Unfortunately, the councillor barely left his room or study. The only times he did was to see the King or to participate in the small riots the Angels caused towards the Demons.

It was so frustrating!

Moreover, he had not been able to follow the man through this last night because he was busy with the task of investigating throughout the entire castle. It irritated him somewhat, but at least, this was not a lost cause – if only he could _find_ something. He had also put Sodia on the task and had given her specific areas to search into while he did the rest. They were to meet around midnight in the main hallway near the throne room to share their discoveries and decide what the next course of action would be.

Flynn arrived earlier than the meeting hour, so he was not really worried when he realised that he was the first arrived. However, minutes ticked by into half-an-hour, and there were still no traces of his lieutenant. With a frown creasing his forehead and a bad feeling creeping in the pit of his stomach, the captain walked away from the hallway with the intention of retracing her every steps from the route she used, making sure that way that, if something happened to her, he would not miss her.

He just hoped she was all right.

The more he walked, the less his bad feeling gave him any indication of leaving. On the contrary, it grew worse with every foot he placed in front of the other, and with no signs of Sodia whatsoever. Where could she be? And what happened to her?

He found out as he reached the kitchens' floor, walking towards the warehouse at the end of the hallway. A disgusting scent invaded his nostrils and, recognizing it for what it was, he dashed to its source, wishing very hard that his second-in-command was all right and alive. As he got closer, the stench became horrid, almost making the captain heave as he placed a hand in front of his mouth and nostrils, trying to block this putrid scent of death and blood.

He stumbled first on his lieutenant's body lying motionless on the floor and his heart almost skipped a beat as he rushed to her side, leaning next to her. Relief washed over him when he realised that she was breathing, meaning that she was not dead, but merely unconscious. Not a speckle of blood was anywhere on her body either, which left Flynn to wonder where the reek was coming from. He found out the minute he turned his head.

There, not too far away, laid none other than the former captain Barbos in a pool of blood once flowing from his opened chest and torn throat.

Even if Flynn was used to see such bodies because of the battlefield, he could not prevent the need to close his eyes and take the time to breathe away the disgust and the twisting of his stomach. The questions began to swirl in his mind at that very moment. What had happened? Why was Barbos here? What happened to Sodia? She could not have possibly been the one to kill the fallen captain, not when she was unconscious. The one who killed the white haired man must have been the one to knock her out. But who?

Deciding that merely thinking was pointless, the blonde turned his attention back on the girl lying next to him and he shook her shoulders gently, trying to stir her from her out cold state. She whined softly as her purple eyes fluttered open slowly, but when her irises landed on Flynn, her body immediately shot up in a straight sitting position, her features painted with panic. Her captain placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, prompting her to calm down. It seemed to ease her a little, although her expression was still edged with alarm.

"Sodia, what happened to you? Are you all right?" the blonde asked softly and, before really waiting for her answer, kept going. "What happened in here?" he added, gesturing at the body further away.

The lieutenant's eyes flickered to the corpse for a brief second before they returned to the captain as Sodia bit her lower lip in nervousness.

"I'm all right, Captain. However, I fear that you will find hard to believe what I witnessed," she stated evasively, irking Flynn ever so slightly, even if he managed to hide it well.

He wanted her to get it out with. If the culprit was still in the castle, he could go catch him and put it behind bars for the time being. It would save them so much trouble!

"Have you no confidence in me or yourself, Lieutenant? I will believe you, so tell me who did this!" the captain almost snapped, but regained calm at the very last moment.

He had to be comprehensive. The girl was shocked and barely out of an unconscious state. He needed to at least give her some time to recover.

"It's Lowell, sir."

Flynn raised an eyebrow, checking back on Barbos as his mind worked furiously. The general did this? Maybe it could be understandable for the previous murders, but it did not make sense for the fallen captain in the least. What in God's name could have happened in here?

"General Lowell?" he repeated, just to make sure, but was left speechless when she shook her head.

"Not him. Yuri Lowell."

When the name slipped from her lips, the colours from Flynn's skin all but drained away from his face. Yuri? Yuri had done this? Why? What could have possibly happened? This was impossible, just impossible! Yuri would never do something like this, he would not endanger peace, less kill anyone willingly!

... would he?

Horrified by the news, his heart not wanting to digest it just yet – even less believe it –, Flynn stood up while staggering, not aware of the concerned look he was receiving from his second-in-command. He slowly made his way towards the corpse next to them, wanting to find proofs of how wrong Sodia was. This was not possible. Yuri could not be the murder.

The captain was barely aware of the girl's voice as she resumed speaking, the former's eyes travelling through the room for clues.

"I'm sorry, captain, but I saw it all. They were both fighting mercilessly, not afraid of wounding the other. It never appeared to me that Lowell was trying to defend himself. On the contrary, he seemed even more ruthless than Barbos, his eyes dead set on ridding of the man he was fighting. He did not hesitate a single moment to shove his small sword into Barbos' neck and push his blade until he tore his throat open. If that's not enough, when it was obvious the man would die, Lowell grabbed his other sword and pierced Barbos' heart, to make sure he died."

The more Flynn heard, the more his heart screamed and begged for her to stop, his body trembling as his mind imagined clearly how his friend killed the fallen captain. No... no, this was not possible. Yuri was selfless. Yuri hated killing. Yuri was a good person. He would never have done such a thing. It was impossible!

But the fact was that Sodia saw everything. And his lieutenant was not the type of person to make up stories in order to bring other people to their downfall. Then Yuri really had...

"By then, he realised that I was here. I tried to extract information out of him, to understand what he had done! He was a person you held in high-esteem, so I could not fathom as to why he acted as such! But Lowell only stared at me with his dark and murderous look, the same he must've given to Barbos. I tried by then to restrict him, but in the end, your so called friend knocked me out and surely fled," Sodia spat with venom dripping from her voice.

Flynn immediately whirled around and shot her a glare before he could realise what he was doing.

"I do not believe I gave you permission to speak ill of him," he seethed through his teeth, feeling himself bristling at the fact that someone spoke badly about his friend.

He immediately calmed when he saw his lieutenant's widened eyes and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in tiredness. He was so very on edge because of everything that occurred in the last few days. At this point, he would crack soon.

"I'm sorry, Captain, I was not thinking," she muttered rather reluctantly while the blonde shook his head, heaving a long sigh.

"No, I... it's fine," he sighed for the second time in a row, turning once more towards the dead body. "Something just doesn't add up, Sodia. I know Yuri, he wouldn't kill someone without being forced to," he explained with fatigue lacing his tone.

"But Captain...!" the braided haired woman protested.

However, she was cut short by the hand shot in her direction, asking for silence.

"I know. I believe you as well. If you tell me that you saw Yuri kill that man, then that means he did."

Admitting such a thing tore him apart as he closed his eyes and inhaled to keep his cool. "However, Yuri is not the killer. If he was, tell me why he spared you? He knows very well that you can denounce him to me. If he was the murderer, he would not have taken the chance and would have killed you on the spot."

A gasp was his only answer and somehow, the captain clearly heard the frustration hidden behind it, making the situation all the more unbearable. As though Sodia would have been glad that Yuri was the real culprit. It left the blonde rather irritated and worried at the same time. He needed to find out why his Demon friend acted this way.

What were his reasons? Why did he assassinate Barbos in such a way? Flynn knew that the fallen captain was a bastard, but that was not a good excuse to act as such. It led to the very first question the blonde wondered once he noticed the white haired man's body: what was Barbos doing here? He had quit the knights after being demoted, after all, so he was certainly not supposed to be in the castle. Could this mean that he was the one behind the murders?

The young captain finally spotted the weapon laying further away, almost dissimulated by a few boxes. With a light frown, he walked forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword that obviously was a katana. As Flynn looked at it closely, he understood that it was not Yuri's. And if it was not, then the only other option was that it belonged to Barbos – or rather, that it had been bought or stolen from the Demons by him.

This object definitely was the crime weapon they had been searching for all along.

With a glimpse at the corpse, Flynn pursed his lips in a pensive look. He knew now that Barbos was the real murderer, the one who killed all those innocent Angels. It made sense, because the white haired man was definitely strong, strong enough to defeat Alexei's lieutenant. As for what he was doing in the castle, it would not be surprising to learn that Garista was the one to help him infiltrate the royal building.

So the reason Yuri murdered that man was because he knew what Barbos truly was. Now that he pondered over it, the captain did not have any difficulties believing it. The long haired Demon acted strangely the previous night, refusing to speak of whatever was plaguing his mind. It must have been this information. But why did he keep everything to himself? Why did he not trust Flynn to help?

The blonde was beginning to boil from inside at the same time a headache was starting to pound in his head. Yuri promised him before that he would try to rely on his friend a bit more and not act alone and recklessly. It seemed that this promise flew off the handle.

And what resulted from this was a crime. Whether he did this out of good will or not did not matter. Yuri killed an Angel. For that, peace could well be shattered. Damn that idiot!

Hurried footsteps echoed in the hallway leading to the warehouse and Flynn turned around to an out of breath soldier entering the room, his whole body screaming haste and slight panic. Wondering what was going on, his bad feeling kicking in the pit of his stomach once more, the captain advanced forward and stopped in front of the knight he recognized to be from Alexei's brigade.

"Captain Scifo, the Commandant urgently requires your presence in the councillors' quarter," the knight delivered, his body straightening up into a saluting position, his nose scarcely scrunching at the smell of death.

The blonde made a single movement to permit him to be at ease while he continued to speak.

"Another murder has occurred," the latter finished.

Flynn fidgeted. What? Two in one night? This could not be a coincidence. Had Barbos killed before Yuri got rid of the fallen captain? This was a possibility that could not be ignored.

"Who is it, do you know?" the captain inquired with haste, cursing inwardly.

He would not be able to go see his Demon friend first and foremost when this would have been the best option to understand this whole mess.

"It was Councillor Garista, Captain," the soldier replied with a gulp, surely sensing how tired and on the verge of cracking the higher-ranked was.

The blonde closed his eyes and suppressed a growl. Garista? This was getting even better and better. What was going on? Was the long haired Angel not supposed to be the culprit, after everything he already did? Was Barbos not working under the former, the most logical explanation for the former captain's presence in the castle?

So what, did the white haired man turn on Garista and killed him in the end? It would not be surprising, but why the blonde councilman exactly? It was not as if he was for the peace, after all. Something was amiss... He definitely needed to see Yuri so that the latter could enlighten him. Damn it!

"All right, I'll be going. Do you mind bringing someone else here with you to take care of the body?" he requested, pointing at Barbos not too far behind.

The soldier gasped, finally realising where the stench was coming from, before he nodded and hurried away. Flynn glanced back at his second in command who was now just standing up.

"Sodia, come with me," he merely stated and the woman nodded.

Without further ado, they exited the warehouse and quickly made their way to the councillors' area.

As they walked into the hallways, the captain noticed for the first time traces of blood on the floor. With a frown, he realised that, at some point, they vanished near a window. It was not hard to guess who that blood belonged to and anxiety settled inside the blonde's stomach. Yuri was hurt; badly, judging from the loss of blood. And yet, Flynn could not join him just yet, despite his heart screaming for him to.

With a purse of his lips and a clench of his fists, the young captain moved forward, not looking back. He would do his best to end his encounter with Alexei as soon as possible. Then, he would be able to go look for Yuri.

Although they knew where the blonde councilman's room was, it was easier to spot from afar because of the knights standing guard on each side of the door. When Flynn arrived in front of them, they saluted him, immediately leaving him passage, to which the captain thanked them.

The first thing which invaded his vision once he entered was the corpse lying against the wall, arms limp on each of its side, blood once seeping through its left arm and chest. Eyes were widened to the front in a last horrified display, the very same place the murderer must have stood before. Even if the man was a cruel bastard, that was not something Flynn ever wished for anyone.

"Ah, Captain, glad you could have joined us," Alexei's voice resounded and, from his slightly sarcastic tone, it was clear that he was not happy in the least.

Who would be? This was the fourth murder which happened right under his nose without him being able to catch anyone, nor even getting a lead.

Flynn straightened up, arms behind his back in a respectful position towards his commandant. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Sodia was doing the same next to him.

"A knight informed me of Councillor Garista's assassination. What is the situation?" he inquired, glancing at the guards currently examining the body.

One of them turned towards his two superiors, notes in hand.

"The cause of death is a stab in the heart. Just as the three previous murders, the weapon used is too small to be any swords or blades of Paradis's made. Thus, why it could presumably be a katana. It's to be noted that the victim was tortured beforehand, his arm torn apart."

The white haired commandant tsked in annoyance, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His eyes flickered to the captain barely arrived.

"Do you have any leads on this? You were, after all, on duty to investigate," Alexei questioned.

It was evident how his patience was running thin and how it would be best for Flynn to have something to share.

"Actually, this case is..." the blonde started, but was cut by a knock on the door behind him.

All eyes turned to the source as the knight that fetched Flynn earlier entered the room.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, but I wanted to notify Captain Scifo that the body has been moved, just as requested. Also, the body's identity has been confirmed to be the former Captain Barbos. He was killed recently, a blade stabbing his throat deeply before piercing his heart. The blade was small, so we believe it was a katana."

Flynn nodded and thanked the soldier who bowed and left without further ado. When the blue eyed man turned his gaze towards his superior, he was met by hard and impatient crimson irises.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain?" he seethed through his teeth.

If the young captain did not explain soon, he knew that Alexei would explode any second from now.

What Flynn was about to do could bring his downfall if the truth came out, but his heart would not let him use any other plan, refusing anything that would involve anyone knowing of Yuri's deeds. Flynn just hoped that Sodia would go along with it.

"The former Captain Barbos was killed tonight. By my hand," the blonde lied blatantly, not looking away once from the commandant.

"Captain!" Sodia cried out in protest, taking a step forward towards him, but was stopped once an arm was shot right in front of her.

Flynn glanced at her from the corner of his eyes in seriousness, but offered her a very quick reassuring smile. She had to understand and not say a thing!

"It's all right, Sodia," he stated softly, hoping very much that this would be enough to calm her.

He also wished that this encounter would seem as though the lieutenant was protesting out of concern for her superior and not out of outrage to denounce someone else.

Alexei's eyes creased as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I believe you have an explanation for this. Go on."

His tone was neutral and held more calmness than previously.

"As I was about to tell you earlier, I believe we will finally be able to label this case as closed," Flynn shared with solemnity.

Of course, this was not entirely true, because he only had speculations to back him up. He doubted it, but if the murderer was someone else than Barbos, then the blonde high-ranked could be in deep trouble if it was found out that he lied. However, he had no choice but to act fast, otherwise his friend could be accused and who knew what could happen to him? Flynn wanted Yuri to be all right so that the former could ask about the Demon's version of facts.

"I found Barbos lurking in the courtyard earlier this evening. Considering that he quit the knights, I knew he was not supposed to be in the castle, and so I approached him. Needless to say that he refused to cooperate with me and fought back when I attempted to restrain him. He managed to knock me down a little, which left him time to escape, but not before I wounded him."

Flynn's mind was running wild, making sure not to forget each and every detail that could contradict his story if he was not careful and forgot them.

"When I regained my senses not much than a minute later, I was able to follow him thanks to a trail of blood he did not realise he made because of his wound. I found strange that he did not kill me back in the courtyard, but when I reached the warehouse he ran to, I understood why. He hoped to finish me off with a katana that he hid in the warehouse's boxes. By then, through our battle, he confessed murdering each and every person we have found so far, including Councillor Garista."

He really was putting himself in a dire situation. Yuri better be able to explain everything to him.

"By then, I redoubled my efforts to arrest him, but the fight unfortunately turned ugly. He managed to disarm me, but I was able to steal his weapon away before he could hurt me with it. Of course, that was far from enough to stop him, and so I tried to restrict him by wounding him in the back. However, I miscalculated his movements and ended up stabbing him in the neck as he turned his head towards me. This would have been enough to kill him, but I did not want him to suffer unnecessarily, so I stabbed him in the heart," Flynn finished in a low voice.

As he spoke, he could not help but imagine Yuri doing this willingly. He could see those precise and shrewd movements attacking at the very right spots, his weapon slashing the skin without any care for the blood that gushed out. But what fret Flynn the most was picturing his friend's eyes; those eyes usually full of mirth and mischief, now reduced to dark and icy grey irises filled with danger and threat. A shiver of unease ran down the blonde's spine while his skin turned paler, which did not go unnoticed to the others in the room.

"That is quite the tale you have there, Captain," Alexei admitted evenly, his eyes never wavering from his subordinate throughout the time the latter spoke.

This caused Flynn to close his eyes shortly and straighten his back up.

"I am prepared to receive my punishment," he conceded, only hoping that it would at least permit him to go see Yuri beforehand.

An amused smile tugged the commandant's lips as he shook his head.

"There is no need for any punishments, Captain. This was obviously an accident. Besides, even if it would have been best to keep him alive in other circumstances, you still got rid of the problem plaguing this castle. I don't think anyone will hold it against you."

At those words, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief and smiled nervously.

"Thank you, Commandant," he told with gratitude, earning a curt nod from his superior.

"Well now, you look quite shaken up, which is understandable. Why don't you go take the time to rest? I will inform the King of the situation in private and we will see what we do from there. Just come back to my office by sunset. We will surely hold a meeting with the Council as well as our guests, and it would be best if you were the one to explain everything," the white haired man gave his orders.

Flynn bowed his head and thanked his superior for the second time before he bid everyone in the room a good day and exited through the door, his second in command following close behind. They walked through the hallways in silence for a short while until there was not a single soul around. By then, Sodia grabbed her captain's arm to attract his attention, but not enough to stop him in his walk.

"Captain, what did you do?" she whispered with outrage, disbelief and worry. "You did not do this, you did not kill Barbos! Why did you lie? I told you the truth! So why are you protecting that man when what he did was wrong?"

"I want to get Yuri's version before that. I know he has a reason. I just need to know it," the other answered.

"This does not change the fact that he killed someone willingly! You are acting as an accomplice when you have nothing to do with this!" she added with frustration, trying to get her captain's eyes on her when he was obviously avoiding looking at her.

The latter halted abruptly in front of his lieutenant, his blue irises finally staring deep into her violets'.

"And you are not to tell a single soul of this! You will not derive from the version I have told unless I tell you to. I will get to the bottom of this, Sodia, just bear with me," Flynn declared, refraining from snapping at the girl.

He was unbelievably irked by her words; of course he would protect Yuri! They were best friends! But the fact remained that he assassinated someone, thus committing a crime. As much as Flynn wanted to deny it, Sodia was right.

She bitterly pursed her lips and nodded reluctantly, obviously not pleased with how things were turning out. The blonde understood his lieutenant's concern, but he would be fine.

"Return to your duties, now, Lieutenant. I would like to be alone,"

_In order to go see Yuri_. The captain knew she easily guessed it from the disapproving glint in her eyes, but she merely bowed her head and left without a word.

Flynn watched her leave before resuming his own traveling through the hallways, his gaze hardening as he approached the guests' quarters. He could not help but wonder how things would turn out with Yuri. Was the murder an accident and Sodia misinterpreted what she saw? This would be the best, but most unlikely scenario...

Then did Yuri regret his actions? Flynn wanted to believe in his friend, however there was this nagging voice whispering darkly in his mind that this was doubtful as well. The image of an icy stare came back to mind, yet was soon shooed away while the captain shook his head vividly.

No, there was just no way. He had to trust his best friend!

His heart began to race anxiously as the Demon's door came in view and, when the blonde halted in front of it, he expected his chest to be pierced from the sheer force of the beat inside. Somehow, he wanted to avoid this meeting at all costs, maybe pretend that nothing wrong ever happened.

Nevertheless, that simply was impossible. He could not ignore a problem this serious. Most of all, he could not ignore the fact that Yuri was badly hurt and surely in need of assistance inside this room – or, at the very least, in need of someone to check up on him and make sure he was all right.

With that in mind, Flynn gathered his courage and softly knocked on the wooden surface, waiting for either the door to open or his friend's voice bidding him to enter. None of the two came and Flynn frowned. Was this deliberate? Maybe Yuri was as scared of this meeting – or more, actually – as the blonde had been. This was no excuse, and so the latter knocked harder for a second time.

"Yuri, I know you're in there," he called out with reproach.

There was no way the Angel was letting his friend off the hook after what happened. As the thought crossed his mind, however, another came with it, this one more worrisome. What if Yuri was wounded so badly that he was unable to answer? The captain's heart leapt in his throat uneasily and he knocked more insistently. Silence met him for the third time, which was enough. His hand reached for the handle and turned it slowly. Realising that the door was not locked, he poked his head inside.

Not a single light was lit up, plunging the room into the darkness of the night. Despite the fact, Flynn could make out some of the furniture inside. Still, there were no movements anywhere, not even the shift of a body that would turn to the newcomer. As his eyes travelled to the bed, the captain understood that it was empty, no bump visible above. What did it mean? Was Yuri not inside after all?

A loud noise suddenly resounded from deeper inside, resembling a clang from something metallic that fell to the floor, before another thump followed, this time muted compared to the first ruckus.

"Yuri..." Flynn breathed with apprehension and dashed to the bathroom where the sound obviously came from after closing the door behind him.

When he reached the smaller room, he froze in place as he spotted the Demon lying limply on the ground, his hair covering his face flat on the cold floor, arms limp around his head. A box was next to the man, its content spilled everywhere, and judging from the objects as well as the opened cupboard above, it was obvious that the dark haired man tried to get the first aid kit.

With a hiss, Yuri attempted to get up, but his good arm was weak and trembling violently, preventing him to go further than a few inches above the ground before he collapsed back to it. Flynn rushed to his side, kneeling beside his friend in order to gather him into his arms and secure him to his chest. He tried to check his friend up, but in this darkness, he would not be able to do anything.

Without a word, he lifted the Demon carefully into his arms, ignoring the latter's faint protests, and brought him back to his bed with the sole intent of lying him down. However, the next words uttered by the long haired man made the captain hesitate.

"No... It'll leave stains."

Yuri definitely was right, which left the Angel frustrated and conflicted. It would be best in his friend's condition to lie him down on something soft and comfortable, but that would mean having the servants realise there was blood when they would gather the covers to wash them. This could arise unwanted questions. Reaching a decision quickly, the blonde tsked in annoyance and sat the Demon down on the ground, leaning him against the bedstead. At least, blood could be washed easily from the floor and framework.

By then, Flynn quickly lit up the room with a few lamps, enabling him to take a better look at the raven haired male. The former, as he leaned down next to Yuri, perceived how his friend was incredibly pale, his skin turning to an ashen gray hue. It was no wonder, considering the deep gash on his left shoulder still bleeding profusely, crimson now covering most of his sleeve and skin. As the blonde examined the wound, he could hear the other's shallow breathing coming in irregular gulps.

It was evident that the Demon had lost a great amount of blood, and the captain's thought was confirmed as he slid his hand on the other's cheek that was icy cold to the touch. Damn, Flynn needed to act fast! He quickly checked for other wounds, but aside from a bruise on his right jaw, Yuri was thankfully clear of any more injuries.

The Angel's feet took him to the bathroom where he gathered the fallen items he needed, ignoring the rest for now, then returned to his friend's side. He placed the items not too far away from the raven haired male before making another trip into the smaller room to get a bowl of water and a clean cloth. When he was done, Flynn sat next to the dark haired male, then proceeded in installing the latter against him in a steady and strong embrace, the other's back to his chest.

"Yuri?" he called out gently, wanting to know if the Demon was still conscious or not.

The captain was surprised to hear the other whine in response. It was a wonder as to how the long haired man managed to keep himself awake all this time, after so much blood was lost. However, the blonde doubted that his friend would stay conscious for long.

"I'll wash and disinfect your wound, but after that, I'll need to stitch it. I'm sorry, but it's going to hurt," he calmly explained, already carefully removing his friend's tunic from his shoulders and down on each of his sides, leaving him bare chest.

Flynn then dipped the cloth into the bowl to moisten it. He tenderly washed the dried and fresh blood away, pursing his lips in disquietude at how deep the injury was. Barbos definitely did not miss his target when he lowered his sword. A little more and he would have been able to cut the Demon's arm off completely.

Moans of pain escaped Yuri's lips, followed by low and difficult chuckles.

"Come on, this is... nothing," he retorted, acting tough.

It far from impressed the Angel behind who heaved a sigh of exasperation, knowing how his friend must be suffering.

"Shut up," Flynn berated, his fingers reaching for the other's long hair, caressing the strands in slow and comforting movements.

It was removed rather quickly, however, because he would need both hands to stitch that atrocious wound.

After disinfecting the laceration as well as the needle he would need to use, the captain made sure that the thread inserted would be strong enough before he began piercing the Demon's skin, mending it back together. Hisses escaped Yuri's lips as he fidgeted and closed his eyes tightly, sweat breaking from his forehead. Flynn whispered soothing and encouraging words to calm him, but he understood how painful this was, especially since there was nothing to locally anaesthetise the long haired man's arm.

Breaks were taken from time to time, allowing Yuri to breathe and stop shaking under the hurt that his injury and Flynn were causing. The Demon's chest would rise and fall irregularly, his intake of air shaky as though he needed to gasp in order to gulp it down. To ease this suffering, at least a little, the blonde would run his fingers through the dark locks, pressing the other's head in his neck in a comforting embrace. The Angel never stopped to speak, whispering sweet nothings, hoping it would help in any way it could. And when Yuri would calm a little, his body relaxing just barely, the captain would guiltily go back to work, ignoring the whimpers and moans of discomfort.

Thankfully, he was done with the stitching in three goes. The raven haired male was finally able to truly relax, his face half buried as much as he could in Flynn's neck. The latter cut the thread before reaching for the bandages that he carefully wrapped around the other's shoulder and chest for better support. The blonde had to admit that he was amazed how his friend managed to stay awake throughout the whole process. Yuri truly was strong. But he would need to go to sleep soon, to gather his energy and help heal his wound.

Once his first aid was completed, the Angel carefully lifted his friend in his arms for a second time and laid him down on the mattress next to them without any hesitation. The sheets should not be stained at this point.

Flynn looked down and noticed how Yuri was pointedly staring at him. The Demon was exhausted, dark circles deepening his eyes socket, and so when he opened his mouth to speak, the captain cut him, placing a shushing finger on the other's lips before he moved his hand to those very eyes, covering them so that the dark haired male would close them.

"Sleep. We'll talk later," he half-ordered.

He knew very well what his friend had been on the verge to say. _Why are you taking care of me? Why aren't you asking questions?_ It was something the blonde was not ready to answer. Not when Yuri was in this condition, so fatigued that he would scarcely be able to reply to any of the captain's own questions. No, it was best if they both took a little shut-eye at the moment. Because after tonight, after everything that happened, Flynn was unsure as to how he would take any explanations thrown at him. He felt he would snap any moment now.

When the Angel removed his hand, his friend's eyelids were closed, just as he expected them to be. Sighing silently, the captain removed the covers from below Yuri and tucked the latter inside them where he would be warm and secure. By then, turning his head towards the room, the Angel searched for a chair that he located quickly where the desk stood.

He was about to go grab it and bring it next to the bed, but was restrained to his spot, his wrist caught by the Demon's good arm. When Flynn looked back, he saw how the raven haired male had an eye cracked open and felt his arm being tugged downward, as though Yuri wanted to tell him to get to bed with him.

In any other circumstances, the blonde would have either smiled or blushed. Tonight, however, his features slipped into a neutral mask and he shook his head, his free fingers reaching for his friend's head, brushing his ebony strands.

"No. You need this bed more than I do and I am not risking your wound to reopen by carelessly sleeping next to you in what will become a cramped bed if I do."

There was also the fact that he would far from be comfortable when he was so unsure of what to think of the Demon. It was better if he slept on the chair.

Gently removing the tight grasp against his wrist, not missing the glint of disappointment and resignation shining in Yuri's grey irises that sent a pang of guilt in his heart, Flynn wheeled on his heels and strode to the chair that he brought back next to the bed. He sat on it after making sure to turn off the lights and plunge the room into the darkness it once was in. He crossed his arms on his chest as he watched the long haired man turn his head towards the wall facing the Angel, surely too troubled knowing that he was being watched. Another sigh was heaved from the blonde.

The latter closed his own eyes, staying alert to his surroundings. His ears were picking up the Demon's breathing, listening how it slowly subdued to a low and even rhythm, meaning that the dark haired male was sleeping at last. Flynn's forefinger and thumb reached for the bridge of his nose, massaging it gently.

"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

When Flynn opened his eyes, the sun light seeping through the window was not the only thing welcoming him back to awareness; stiff neck and shoulders painfully reminded him of the position he fell asleep earlier during the night. He uttered a groan of discomfort as he raised his head slowly, trying to shift himself so that the cramps would leave his body alone. Stretching his muscles, he managed to loosen them somewhat, but he would be sore nonetheless for the remainder of the day.

What time was it exactly if the sun was already up in the sky enough to light the room around him? Why exactly did he fall asleep in such a position, actually? Where was he supposed to be?

The two onyxes boring into his own sapphires was his answer as Flynn recalled everything, the prior events flooding back into his mind. The murders. Yuri's wound.

Sodia announcing to him that Yuri willingly killed someone...

No smiles were exchanged between the two. Judging from the tension in the room that the Demon was not trying to attenuate with his usual mirth and sarcasm, the knight knew very well that it was time for the conversation he came for earlier that night. The raven haired male seemed aware enough to hold it and, besides, it was important that the Angel get answers soon – before tonight. Otherwise, he would not know what to really tell the people he would meet.

Yuri remained silent, obviously waiting for Flynn to speak first. The latter wondered if his friend was scared of how everything would turn out after this. The captain certainly was...

"Yuri..." he began, but stopped.

What should he start with? What question should he ask first? So many were swirling in his mind, begging to be told. The captain settled for the simplest and most open one.

"What happened?"

A sarcastic and humourless laugh erupted from the dark haired male, his body shaking slightly as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling. A hand reached his forehead, running through his hair in a nervous motion.

"What happened? Come on, Flynn, you can do better than that. You already know what happened. Unless your little lieutenant did not rat me out? Which I seriously doubt, really."

The captain pursed his lips while his heart stopped briefly. He clenched his fists on his lap as his gaze hardened. Yuri was not even denying what Sodia had told Flynn. The Demon was clearly admitting to the blonde that he willingly killed Barbos.

"Do you even realise what you've done? You jeopardized peace! So why? Why did you do that? I don't understand!" the Angel cried out while keeping his voice in check at the same time.

Who knew if someone would pass in front of the door outside the room and listen in to their conversation if they were not careful?

The long haired man stubbornly kept his eyes away from the one next to him.

"Simple. He was working for Garista and was about to strike again. I couldn't possibly let him do that."

Flynn could hear the shrug in the other's voice and the nonchalance only fueled the captain's growing anger.

"So that was what you were hiding from me two days ago? Why didn't you tell me? We could've done something _together_! We could've thought of something and make sure that he was captured, not killed!" he insisted, the fear and nervousness all but vanishing from him, replaced by pure outrage.

A bitter and resentful smirk stretched the Demon's lips as he finally turned his gaze towards Flynn: cold grey irises filled with a dark determination that only sent shivers down the blonde's spine. The very same stare he imagined so clearly when speaking with Alexei earlier.

"And what good would it have done? Scum like them only live to make others suffer. You didn't have any proof against any of them. Besides, even if you'd managed to incriminate them, one of the two would've been able to squirm his way to a punishment that would benefit him. That's how much power he has. The only option was to get _rid_ of the scum."

Such logic infuriated Flynn who was now shaking violently on his chair. He wanted to yell, to shake some sense into that idiot, but froze in place as something suddenly clicked.

Barbos never killed Garista. Yuri did.

Eyes widened at the realisation and the captain's jaw almost dropped. He recovered from his shock rapidly in spite of that and shot his body straight up, knocking the chair down behind him in the process. His features were contorted with rage as he finally understood everything. Killing Barbos, a former captain who could defend himself, was one thing. Killing a defenceless Councillor who never touched a single weapon in his life was clearly another!

"You did _what_?" the Angel's tone was low and dangerous, more frightening than when he was yelling.

Surely he understood wrong. Surely Yuri did not kill with such cold-hearted blood?

But the smirk thrown his way shattered all good-will and trust Flynn had left for his friend. Yuri was a murderer. This was the undeniable truth.

The furiousness flaring in his veins, boiling in his very being, slowly dissipated into a cold calmness as the captain paced around.

"I cannot believe you!" he seethed through his teeth. "You know that judging individuals is not our place! They were to be judged in accordance with the law. We are but mere commoners, we do not have right or wrong embedded in us. The Council and the King are the only ones who can ever judge anyone, and they are doing so with the laws that they have created!"

Yuri snorted, but irritation was now covering his features.

"I already told you, Flynn. They would've gotten away with it because that's how rotten your precious _laws_ can be. And then, they would've struck again without any regards for the ones suffering! What then? You can't deny that my actions saved people. Or did you want to tell the people who suffered under their torture 'Sorry, I'll do my best to change things, just wait until then and endure it'?"

The Demon's tone was growing harsher.

"That's not what I'm saying!" the Angel retorted, but before he could add anything else, the long haired man kept going.

"And don't even tell me that if I'd told you anything, we could've arranged things. We didn't have proofs and I doubt that my single testimony would've won over that man's influence. No, there was nothing else we could _do_, Flynn."

The captain halted his steps and directed his body towards the form in the bed, shooting glares to the raven haired male.

"Do you even hear yourself? I'm not even sure you're aware of how deep your actions were and what the consequences are. Do you hope to rain your justice on every villain that would come in our way? That is no better than what they would ever do! That's the behaviour of a common criminal!" Flynn cried out, trying to make his friend see reason.

But it was useless. The Angel saw it vividly in the other's eyes.

"I recognize it for what it is, and I've made my choices. Murder is a crime," Yuri stated simply, his gaze never wavering.

The captain's heart faltered at the sight and wished he could rip that expression off his friend's face. What happened to the selfless Demon he came to know all this time? What happened to this wonderful person who would never hurt anyone willingly? Who wanted peace and happiness for everyone and wanted the bloodshed that was the battlefield to end?

Where was his friend?

"And even knowing that, you intend to dirty your hands," Flynn tried one last time, hoping that the long haired man would change his mind, that he would laugh and tell the Angel that this was all a joke, that he never was serious.

"Intend to? I already have."

Flynn hung his head low, the bangs on his forehead covering his expression as he clenched his teeth together in an attempt to keep the boiling emotions from bursting. It hurt so much to hear those words, to know that his precious friend had fallen so low into darkness. And the Angel would have no choice but to...

"So this is the path you've chosen," he declared softly, barely above a whisper.

"Do not make me repeat myself."

The other's tone was hard, almost irked that he would be questioned a second time as such when he was already clear the first time. The captain turned around sharply, inhaling a shaky breath to steady himself as the thoughts swirled violently in his mind. Yet, despite the storm, it had never been as clear as to what exactly he should do. Yuri was a criminal. He killed two people that night, one of whom was defenceless and important in this society. No matter the fact that they were criminals themselves; it was not the way they should have been punished – at least, not decided by the Demon.

"I should never have covered for you to Alexei," Flynn revealed.

Since his back was to the other man, he missed the look of bewilderment turning quickly to resignation, accentuated by a cold smile, yet tinted with an invisible amount of sadness.

"I hope you realise what this means, Yuri. I may have talked to Alexei who surely explained the situation to King William by now, but the rest of the castle is still kept in the dark," the captain trailed off, his hand reaching ever so discreetly for his heart, clutching the fabric of his tunic in a light and short movement.

The Demon humphed mockingly behind the blonde.

"Tell them all. That'll resolve all your problems," the dark haired male said as though he had no care in the world.

The Angel paled and fidgeted and it was all it took for him not to turn his sorrowed and betrayed eyes towards the other. Instead, he strode towards the door and left the room, slamming the door behind him, missing the few last words spoken ever so softly by the other.

"Tell them everything. You're the light. You can't ever be shrouded by darkness because that's the job I'll always do for you."

* * *

Flynn walked rapidly alongside Alexei, silence settled between the two, as they both headed for the courtroom where a meeting was to be held with the castle's occupants. The commandant was never one for small talk, but the blonde captain certainly was not in the mood to hold a conversation either. His thoughts were solely on the explanations he would have to give in front of everyone that would participate in the meeting – Angels and Demons alike. It was time to close this case and reveal everything that happened in the castle during the previous weeks.

Of course, this particular fact brought the young Angel back to his friend and the discussion and argument they had earlier that day. Whenever they came back to mind, Flynn's mood darkened abruptly as feelings of betrayal boiled painfully in his chest.

He still found it so very hard to believe what he heard, but the neutral, uncaring, icy and almost _frightening _expression the knight saw earlier could not have any other meaning than that: Yuri killed two people in cold blood and did not regret his acts a single bit. What he did was horrible, for it almost ruined what the two friends worked so hard to achieve. This was already enough for Flynn to not want to forgive the long haired Demon. But there was worst.

The raven haired male shattered the trust the captain had in him. In a way, Yuri lied to Flynn. The former promised him he would try to open up to Flynn instead of shouldering everything by himself and act as a lone wolf. He did quite the opposite when he learned of Garista and Barbos' meeting, when he heard them speaking of striking for a fourth time. He kept quiet, even when he knew that the blonde captain was worried about him, and acted on his own, using his own justice to deliver punishment when it was definitely not his place.

How would Flynn even be able to believe in his friend from now on? Whatever the Demon would say or do, the captain would only be doubtful. It would be so hard for the long haired male to regain the trust the Angel once had for him – _if_ the latter ever wanted to speak with the other again. Right now, the blonde was so very furious that he doubted he would forgive Yuri. This was bigger than any argument they could have had in the past; even the one when the dark haired male came back after five years of disappearance.

Damn that Yuri. Flynn clenched his fists and teeth as he kept his anger in check. Now was not the time to show how unsettled he was, not with the commandant next to him. He would keep calm until he finished the meeting; even when he would denounce the real culprit of Garista and Barbos' death. Uncertainty made him waver at the thought. Was this really a good idea? Could he really do it? If he did, it would mean jeopardizing the peace…

Yes, yes he would do it and he would find a way to keep peace as well. There was no way he would let it crumble because of his friend's stupidity. Besides, he doubted he could ever live with himself knowing that he would not have told the truth to the population. Remorse was bound to gnaw at him for the rest of his days. Who knew when this lie could backfire at him if he kept it up?

With a discreet sigh, Flynn entered the courtroom alongside Alexei. The majority of the council was already present next to the seat where King William sat with imposing stature. This was a rare sight indeed for the usually cheerful sovereign, but considering the affliction that befell on the castle's life in the previous weeks, it was no surprise seeing him in such a serious state. He was surely impatient for everything to end and for peace to return in the life of his citizens.

Their guests also seemed to have arrived, standing back from the rest of the nobles in the room that threw glares in their direction. The Demons did not want to have to deal with the hate that was thrown at them and it was easily understandable.

The youngest captain spotted Yuri amongst the guest. The former noticed how the dark haired male looked worse for wear: his exhaustion was clearly visible on his traits despite how tough he was acting, and even if he was wearing clothes to hide his injury, Flynn could discern slight trembling in his wounded arm. What was he doing here, then? He definitely should have stayed in his room to rest. Even Captain Schwann was worrying over his second-lieutenant.

Not that Flynn really cared anyway! If Yuri wanted to worsen his situation, then it was his problem. He would have to face the consequences of his stupidity later, just like he would have to face the consequences of his acts after the Angel told the truth. The long haired Demon needed to learn that he could not get away so easily with justice that he deemed right when it was not.

The two friends' eyes met for a brief second and the contact was torn with a rather sharp and furious turn of a blonde head. Somehow, as their gazes came across, there was this flicking hope inside Flynn that the raven haired male's onyxes would hold some apology or guilt in them. However, the Angel saw nothing; they were neutral, almost empty. Enough to infuriate him all the more as he bit back on the cry he wanted to throw from his lips.

It made him look away too early, making him miss the faint pain now lingering in Yuri's eyes.

Alexei walked forward to the middle of the room, Flynn following suit, and both bowed their heads to the ruler. The latter stood from his chair, looking at his subjects and guests.

"I must apologize for the lack of update we have shown everyone in the last weeks. I am aware that I mentioned I would keep everyone briefed on the case, however circumstances prevented me from doing so. It came to my attention that the culprit could be among us all and, by telling what we found and how the case was advancing, this would put the murderer to a certain advantage. Thankfully, today, we are able to hold this meeting because good news are to be shared. Commandant Alexei, if you please," King William explained to the room's occupants with his strong voice until he motioned for the knights' leader to move forward.

The latter took a couple of steps in front of him, his arms now behind his straightened back.

"Thank you, your Majesty."

He bowed his head a second time and turned towards the people waiting for the information that was about to be revealed.

"This case of murder can finally be closed. After four assassinations of various important heads among the Angels, the culprit was finally found and is now unable to hurt anyone anymore."

Whispers traveled around the room: whispers of hate, whispers directly shot towards the Demons sitting in the back. Alexei scowled slightly.

"Contrary to everyone's belief, the murderer was, in the end, not any of our guests, nor a Demon that could've slipped inside the castle. They were innocent in this set up, even victimised. An Angel was behind this, and from the looks of things, he was acting with the goal of upsetting the peace."

The whispers gradually subsided to a shocked and uneasy silence.

Flynn bit his lower lip as he listened intently to his superior's speech. While it was mostly true, it was not entirely and he needed to correct that. A Demon had been behind some of the murders after all. But then, if he brought this piece of information to attention, how would the Angels receive it? How would they react? It was bound to be strong, revolted, if the whispers earlier were any indication.

The blonde captain thought back at the outrage the castle's inhabitants showed to the Demons in the recent weeks. If they learned now that one of them killed a renowned councillor, they were bound to ask for retribution.

Alexei pointed to his underling still waiting in the middle of the room.

"I will now leave Captain Scifo with the task of explaining the rest of the report since he had a major role to play in that part."

Flynn gulped slowly, discreetly, as he also turned to the majority of people. He watched them all, watched as they waited for his report, as they waited to know what truly happened.

"Before I start, there is an important fact that needs to be brought to attention," he spoke up, his voice strong and unwavering.

However, it was not reflecting what he truly felt inside, turmoil now in his chest. He was about to incriminate Yuri. He was about to denounce his best friend and send him to prison in order to make amends for his acts. That was all the Demon deserved.

"Ambassador Lowell..."

But who was Flynn kidding? As he watched the faces of those Angels staring at him, as though expecting for him to refute the commandant's words, a twisting feeling grabbed a hold of his stomach. Yuri would not be sent to prison. The Angels would not go for something so trivial, for something that would only take a few years until he was going to be out again.

No, the long haired man was probably going to be sentenced to death instead. They would want to punish him with the exact same justice he used. And if Yuri was killed, then the peace would not hold any longer. The Demon general would never stand for such affront and would immediately revoke any arrangements that were taken between the two countries.

And from that moment, it would simply be impossible for Flynn to keep peace. Whatever solution he would find would be pointless, for Ryuku was too wicked to accept anything. Even Schwann would certainly not be able to be of any help.

As much as the blonde captain hated to admit it, he needed Yuri in this so much that the latter would not have to face the consequences.

"Ambassador Lowell came to me this morning and explained that he managed to hear a conversation between Councillor Garista and the former Captain Barbos. It means that there were not only one, but two Angels behind the scene. Although the former captain's intention of killing Councillor Garista will always remain a mystery, I believe he may have turned on the councillor for various reasons," Flynn explained to the people present, scanning the room from time to time.

Gasps erupted from everywhere and, as Flynn glanced behind him, saw that both Alexei and King William were on edge at the revelation.

"Are you really certain of that," the sovereign inquired, a frown on his forehead.

It was hard for him to believe that so much corruption was amongst the people close to him: first had been Barbos, and now he was learning that Garista also played behind his back. The young captain could sympathize.

"I'm afraid so. I've had my fair share of suspicions towards Councillor Garista over the years, but lacked any proofs to denounce him. He was never for the peace, not with the way he talked to me or about Demons. I'm sorry, my Lord, but I believe this is the truth," Flynn told with a brief apologetic smile before regaining his neutrality and seriousness.

The ruler sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose as he nodded.

"Very well, continue with the report," he announced slowly.

The blonde complied without further ado.

"As many of you must've guessed already, Barbos was the one behind the four murders that occurred in the last few weeks. Three of those people were encouraging peace and were a strong influence towards the people. It is no surprise that the former captain targeted them, for he strived to make these murders look like they were caused by our guests. He used a weapon he either bought or stole from Jigoku and hid it in the warehouse near the kitchens," the captain continued in his unwavering voice.

It was time. He needed to say it now or he would never be able to tell the truth again.

"I apprehended Barbos in the warehouse late during the night after discovering him in the gardens, where he was obviously intruding. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances, I was not able to arrest him alive and I was forced to end the murderer's life after he revealed most of his plans to me."

The blonde knight closed his eyes painfully. In the end, he was not able to tell a single thing. His mouth would not permit that the truth slip from them, sealing shut to keep the information in the dark. The blonde could not endanger the peace he worked so hard to get, the peace that was so important for everyone of this world. He would keep quiet for the good of the people.

It certainly was not because his heart wanted to shatter in million of pieces at the mere thought of Yuri not being in this world anymore and he certainly was not shaking ever so slightly because he was almost the harbinger of his best friend's downfall.

Flynn's eyes travelled to that very Demon and saw the stunned and dismayed expression displayed on the long haired male's features. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. He seemed ready to stand, to speak up and refute everything the blonde Angel just told everyone. The latter scowled dangerously, his gaze locked with the other's, daring the raven haired man to actually talk, to say the truth. Yuri never did, his irises turning away, avoiding looking at the captain anymore.

Flynn thought so.

The youngest captain was torn from his thoughts when King William spoke up, now that the former was finished.

"I believe this is a lesson we are learning today. It is very hard for a lot of us to accept peace between our two countries considering what we have been through since the last thousands of years. This fact brings prejudices towards people that we barely know except for being enemies all this time. However, this does not mean we must jump to conclusion whenever something bad happens. We are in a new era: an era of peace and of friendship with our neighbours. We cannot judge them for everything going badly. We need to understand that the relations between our countries are genuine."

Various expressions could be seen from the faces of the people inside the room: guilt, resignation, annoyance, seriousness... Flynn was also glad to see acceptance amongst them. Maybe this problem they had at least had the good point of opening everyone's eyes.

The king stood from his seat and walked forward, ignoring the whispers of incomprehension as eyes followed him until he stopped next to the five Demons sitting in the back.

"And for this, it is of upmost important we apologize to you. Even if the matter could not be helped and that everyone needed to stay in this place until the case was closed, there are too many of us who wrongly judged you. For that, I am asking for forgiveness for my people and myself. I dearly hope that this unfortunate event will not soil the fragile relations we are working hard to strengthen," the sovereign stated as he bowed his head rather low in a show of respect.

Gasps erupted from the Angels as they watched their ruler bow to Demons, but Flynn knew this was not a bad thing. King William was demonstrating example to his people.

Ryuku held his head high as he stared at the king, not even deigning to rise from his chair as he did so.

"The last weeks have been a great dishonour to us. We have been mocked and humiliated because we were wrongly accused by many of your people. In our country, this is not something we would stand for," he seethed through his teeth, and for a minute, Flynn really believed that the general would ruin everything from this point on.

He was glad, however, when he saw Schwann place a hand on the brown haired warrior's shoulder, whispering something with haste, surely thinking the same as the blonde captain just did. Ryuku barely listened to his captain, but an annoyed tsking sound was made as he scowled.

"But the relations between our countries are indeed too fresh, so your people's attitude is to be understood. We will accept your apology," he finished and the reluctance in his voice was well discernible.

King William flashed the general a kind smile and Flynn could not help but to admire the ruler's patience. Anyone other than him would have been outraged by the general's words, words that could easily be interpreted as insults. The Angel sovereign was doing a particularly admirable job at not taking the bait. If he had, this would have raised tensions.

"Thank you very much," the king declared gently. "Of course, you will be free to leave the castle at any time you want. However, considering the hour, you are welcomed to prolong your stay as much as you like until you deem yourselves ready to depart. We do not want to throw you out, far from it, but we also understand how eager you must be to return home."

Ryuku humphed in annoyance, but nodded nonetheless at the offer.

Satisfied, King William walked back to his seat as he spoke up once more.

"We can now officially deem this case as closed. This meeting is now over and I invite everyone to return to their daily activities," he announced and, as if on cue, everyone started to move out of the room.

Flynn wanted to leave as well, planning to be quick about it so that he could get as far away from Yuri as possible. However, his name was suddenly called from behind and, when he turned, he saw his lord and commandant both staring straight at him.

"Please remain here. There are some things we need to discuss," King William stated.

He seemed rather serious, but the gentleness in his voice was far from gone, and so the captain sighed in relief inwardly. For a brief second he believed that they had figured out the truth, but seeing as they were not angry, he knew it was not the case. He nodded and waited for everyone to leave the room and for either one of his superiors to speak up.

* * *

With a sigh, Flynn exited the courtroom and made his way through the hallways back to his room. Alexei and King William had both asked for more information about Garista, wanting to know what exactly made the captain believe that the councillor had been a sly person. While they did believe the blonde's report about Yuri hearing the council man and Barbos discussing, the ruler found hard to believe that so much could have happened under his nose. Sadly, the young knight had no choice but to refute his lord's beliefs.

He explained how Garista used to punish him for helping the villages alongside Barbos, how he once threatened the villagers if he did not torture a defenceless Demon. He mentioned his discussion with the councillor when Yuri had been captured, the many looks he received from the man bearing so much hatred. He also mentioned the missing letters that he believed was Garista's doing, but since he had no proofs whatsoever, he could never present the matter to the sovereign before.

It left the king somewhat discouraged as he exhaled strongly, running a hand through his golden locks. By then, a very tired and despondent smile tugged at his lips as he shook his head, as though he did not want to believe it but did not have any choice in the matter. For a minute, Flynn truly feared that the ruler would dub him a liar; he was proven wrong only seconds later when King William thanked him for sharing the information.

He did not add anything else, but his features spoke for him as the captain looked at him closely: he was clearly frustrated with himself for not seeing anything sooner, and dispirited to have such betrayal in the people close to him. There was also this strength, this fierceness slowly burning in his irises. He would learn from this and would work harder for it to never happen again.

Flynn was definitely glad about it as he pondered over it while walking in the hallways. However, his happiness was laced with bitterness as he recalled what he said during the meeting. He could scarcely believe himself; he protected Yuri, even after what the Demon did. This meant that the long haired man would never pay for his acts, would never live with the consequences of his acts. It infuriated Flynn, but there was nothing he could do.

What was done was done now. He would just have to show the raven haired male that there was no way the Angel could befriend a criminal. Maybe that would serve as some sort of punishment for that idiot, even if it was not much.

As he approached his quarters, the captain heard loud voices almost screaming. Searching for their origin, he realised they were coming from his room. With a frown, he walked faster, listening intently for what they were saying.

"... and you deem yourself his _friend_? You are despicable! If I were you, I wouldn't even _dare_ show my face again after everything that happened!" Flynn recognized it as Sodia's voice.

Judging from the way she was speaking, it was not hard to understand who exactly was with her, which made the captain clench his fists. What the hell was Yuri doing in his room?

"I don't think this is any of your business. This matter is between Flynn and me, so I'd suggest you buzz off," Yuri's voice indeed came up, frustrated.

The blonde Angel almost felt a snarl come up from his throat, but he kept it down.

"Excuse me?! I saw what you did! I saw how coldheartedly you killed that man! So I do believe it is _my_ business as well!" Sodia cried out indignantly and Flynn's eyes widened in appal, thanking whatever god there was above for the deserted hallways. "Besides, this concerns Captain Flynn, so of course I'll make sure that nothing wrong happens to him," she continued with rage. "But _you_! You're such a bad influence to him! Do you even realise in that thick head of yours what you've made him do?!"

"Hey, it's not my fault he decided to lie! It's not like I told him to do otherwise; he acted of his own accord!" the Demon exclaimed in his defense, to which the blonde scrunched his nose in irritation.

This little conversation had gone long enough and it was time for him to stop it.

He finally arrived to his room and opened the door calmly, silently. As he gazed inside, he saw the two near the window, arguing loudly, Sodia with a hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to take it out, while Yuri leaned against the windowsill, looking away rather irate. Judging from the fact that they did not turn towards Flynn, the latter knew they did not hear him.

"What are you two so upset about?" the captain snarled in a very low and threatening voice. "You two are doing a fine job of revealing the truth to any passersby in the hallway. You should be happy about it."

Both started violently and whipped towards the captain, shock written all over their faces. Flynn did not leave them time to explain anything as he closed the door behind him and walked a couple of steps forward.

"What are you two doing here? I do not remember granting free access to my room," he reproached with frustration, crossing his arms on his chest.

Sodia immediately became flustered while Yuri only avoided gazing at his friend, roaming his irises everywhere in the room but at the blonde.

"C-captain! I'm so sorry, I know I should not have entered your room, but I heard noise inside and, since I knew you were still in the courtroom with King William and Commandant Alexei, I wanted to make sure that no thief was ravaging through your things," she revealed immediately, fidgeting under the hard scrutinizing of her superior.

However, she soon turned weary and mad as she glanced back at the culprit she was speaking of.

"In the end, I found this _Demon_ here, which was not even better," she spat ruthlessly.

The captain narrowed his eyes dangerously, not liking her tone.

"I do believe I have told you before, Sodia, that it is talk such as this which makes the relationship between Angels and Demons so hard," he warned with his sinister tone.

He was tired of everything and wanted peace and quiet. He did not want to have to deal with the two of them and wanted them out of his room.

She turned uncomfortable once more and bit her lower lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Captain. I did not mean it that way. I just... I don't want him here or nowhere near you! He makes you do things I'm certain you would not do otherwise! And I don't understand why you go along with them! Captain, you told me you would make things right, but you didn't. Because of him, you lied again, in front of the whole nobility this time!" she exclaimed, hand on her heart, eyes pleading to receive an explanation of some sort that would sooth her anxieties.

Yuri snapped his head towards the lieutenant, glaring at her with hatred.

"Hey! I already told you that I didn't force him to do any –"

"Shut up, Yuri!" the captain snapped.

The long haired man stared at the blonde with wide eyes, hurt shining briefly in those shining onyxes before it disappeared, replaced with bitterness and offence as he turned his head away once more. Flynn ignored him and returned his attention back to Sodia.

"I know what I said and I'm sorry I could not live up to that, but I had no choice. If I told the truth out there today, this was bound to turn ugly and the peace would have been jeopardized. I'm certain it would have been to the point of no return and I would have had no chance to repair the damages ever again. I could not take such chance Sodia. This peace is important to me."

His second-in-command bowed her head slightly, looking almost depressed. She was still comprehensive in the end.

"I understand. I'm sorry, Captain. But I was merely worried about you," she declared, although it far from softened the blonde.

He was exhausted and infuriated. He wanted to be left alone and the fact that Sodia entered his room without his permission still left an acrid taste to his mouth.

"I know. Now, if it's all right with you, I would like you to leave," he said a bit more softly.

She nodded, but her purple irises still turned to the lone form on the windowsill. Flynn sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'll take care of him. Please go."

The captain was glad when she finally moved and walked passed him, opening and closing the door behind her.

Flynn also moved from his own spot, walking towards his desk where a few papers still lay. He was aware of the other watching him all the time, which made him cringe.

"You heard what I asked of Sodia. This applies to you as well," the blonde said coldly, not an inch of his usual warmth discernible in his voice.

He did not turn, not even when he heard footsteps coming his way, stopping only a few feet away.

"Yuri..."

"I know. I just wanted to thank you. For not ratting me out to everyone," the Demon slowly replied and the Angel was sure he heard an edge of uncertainty in the other's voice.

The captain snorted at the words, placing the papers in a pile and hitting it against the desk to make it even.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Flynn retorted darkly while he turned around, facing the long haired man with neutrality and anger. "You heard what I told Sodia. I did this for the peace I worked hard to get. The peace I obtain with _clean_ methods. I certainly did not do it for _you_ and never had the intention to."

The captain's tone was dripping with venom as he spoke. He watched as the other's uncomfortable expression fell to a crestfallen one before it hardened with pain and rage. Flynn managed to keep his facade, but his heart only betrayed him as it crushed at such hurt.

"Yeah, I get it," Yuri whispered softly before turning around and heading for the door.

In normal times where Flynn would not be mad at his friend, he would have been worried about the other, knowing that something was terribly wrong for he was using the normal exit. However, he could not care less today. Or at least, that was what his mind insisted on, ignoring his heart that shattered so painfully as it begged for the Angel to lunge forward and stop the other from going, not when he looked like this.

But Flynn merely closed his eyes tightly as he listened to the door click for the second time, meaning that Yuri was definitely gone from the room. It was best if Flynn ended this friendship.

He would definitely not cry over it.

* * *

**A/N: **And here you have it. Chapter's already over. Hope you enjoyed :)

Saenda: Sorry it's not as long as the previous ones. Not counting the prologue, it was my shortest yet.

So? Hope I'm not about to get hit by tomatoes for Flynn's reaction, lol. I enjoyed using their lines from the game, though X3 Felt somewhat more real.

And now, guess you'll have to wait and see how they're going to fix this whole mess. Poor babies still don't realise why this fight hurts them so much ;w;

Anyways, I think that pretty much sums it up.

This chapter was brought to you by:

_The Fray - How to save a life_

See you in the next chapter and thanks for reviewing!

Rose&Saenda


	12. Chapter 11 : Longing

**A/N: **Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? We're so, so sorry for the delay.

Rose: Life's crazy right now, what with Saenda and I moving into an apartment in two weeks... there's much to do and not enough time, so sorry for the wait, we've been real busy.

With that said, thanks so much to everyone who are still reading and following this fic! Wow, more than a hundred reviews! So much love for our work, we can't express how much it means to us! Thank you! :D

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for our original characters and the storyline of this fic. If we owned Flynn and Yuri, they would totally kiss in the game...

With that said, we won't keep you any longer! Have fun reading this extra long chapter! ^^'

* * *

**No Matter the Differences, We are Alike**

**Chapter 11: Longing**

"_I certainly did not do it for you and never had the intention to."_

Yuri's gritted his teeth painfully as the memory of last night kept flashing in his mind. It never ceased to return on the conversation he had with his friend about his actions two days ago. _His friend_. Could he really still call Flynn that? By the way the knight acted towards him last time they spoke, Yuri would not be surprised to know the Angel had put a definite stop to their friendship.

The sole thought pained him so much it was unbearable. Yuri was trying not to think about it, but it was useless. His mind would not let him any respite as it cruelly burned into his memory the cold way the Angel had looked at him while he had said those words.

Yuri rubbed his tired eyes and a wave of dizziness suddenly took him, almost making him fall down from his horse. He managed to keep his balance at the last second, but it did not go unnoticed to Schwann, who was riding his horse at his side.

It was early in the morning and the Demons had just departed from the Angels' capital to finally return to Jigoku. They did not want to extend their stay more than they were already forced to thanks to the string of murders, and this time, Yuri was agreeing with the captains and his father. He had no one waiting for him in the Angels' capital anymore.

Schwann closed in on Yuri and put a hand on his second lieutenant's shoulder to steady him. The blue-eyed captain looked worriedly at Yuri.

"What's wrong, Yuri? Are you feeling ill? Your face is deathly pale," he said worriedly.

Yuri shook his head weakly. "I'm fine, I'm just tired," the young Demon lied to his superior.

He was far from being fine. Yuri's wound at his shoulder was throbbing painfully as a reminder of the actions he had taken two days ago. Plus, the young Demon had not slept at all last night. He had been haunted by his conversation with Flynn earlier that day and it had prevented him from getting any sleep.

Yuri's chest burned again with pain at the memory of the words exchanged between him and Flynn, those words that kept resonating through his mind like a cursed mantra. Yuri feared they had reached a point of no return. The Demon was not fooling himself; he knew that the Angel could never forgive him for what he did. Maybe he could eventually if only Yuri regretted his actions and asked for forgiveness.

But that was the problem. Yuri did not regret killing those two Angels. Barbos and Garista had deserved their fate and Yuri would do it all over again if it meant protecting Flynn and making sure that his friend would be free of any worries and would never stop smiling. That, bright, breathtaking smile… Yuri painfully realized that this smile would probably never be for him again.

He had ruined it all, and he knew it would be useless to wish for redemption. He had done the unforgivable; he had gone against his friend's beliefs, even if he only had in mind to protect him.

Yuri could never hope to patch things up and it was killing him inside.

The Demon realized he had been lost in his thoughts when the hand on his shoulder shook him gently. He turned his gray eyes on Schwann. His captain looked even more worried than before. Before he knew it, that hand went to his forehead and covered it. Schwann quickly took it back and frowned at his second lieutenant.

"You're certainly not fine; you're burning up," Schwann said, loud enough for Ryuku to turn his face around, looking at them over his shoulder as he was riding ahead with Yeager and Nylen.

Yuri ignored the look his father threw his way the best he could, looking pleadingly at his captain.

"Captain, I'm fine, really. I just need to rest a little," he insisted, not wanting to attract attention on him.

He could not take the chance of his wound being discovered. He would have some difficulty explaining how he got such a serious wound.

Schwann was displeased, if his expression was any indication. After a moment, the captain sighed in mild annoyance. He took hold of the bridle of Yuri's horse.

"If you insist. I'll guide your horse until we're back at the capital, so take it easy, alright?" Schwann said in a gentle tone. Yuri nodded and turned his attention back on the road ahead with a small sigh. Fortunately, they were not very far from Jigoku's capital now.

It was a good thing, because Yuri did not know how long he would last before he would collapse from exhaustion.

When they reached the capital, Yuri had never been more relieved to arrive home. By the time he got to his house, his fever worsened to the point of being almost unbearable. His weary state did not go unnoticed to Yumie. The servant worriedly guided the young Demon to his room and gently told him to rest. As soon as the door to his room opened, Yuri was welcomed warmly by Repede. The dog seemed to have missed him deeply in those weeks he was stuck at the Angel's castle.

Yuri smiled weakly at Repede as he walked over to his futon on wobbly legs. As soon as he reached it, the young Demon collapsed on it, his exhaustion taking complete control over his body. Repede whined and went next to his master, gently nudging his side with his nose. Yuri chuckled softly, but his laughter held no mirth.

"Don't worry, Repede, I'll be just fine. I just need to rest a little," he managed to say as he closed his eyes in pain.

Yumie was soon at his side and she carefully tucked him under the covers. The servant smiled gently at her young master.

"Try to get some rest, young master. I'll be back soon with something to relieve your fever," she whispered.

Yuri nodded and watched sleepily as she stood up and left the room. He was so tired, because of both his raging emotions and his wound. He fell asleep before Yumie had the time to come back.

* * *

_Yuri opened his eyes with a start. His sight was met by the sky high above him, covered with black and threatening clouds. It confused him. Yuri searched his memory, but it was frighteningly empty. He did not know where he was, or why he was here. He felt cold and suddenly realized he was lying outside on the snow-covered ground. The Demon was even more confused. Was it winter already? He could not say since his memory was a confused blur. Trying to remember anything was giving him a headache._

_Yuri lifted a hand to rub his forehead, but he froze in his movement. His eyes widened in horror when he caught sight of his hand. It was stained with blood. Yuri's heart began to beat faster as he lifted his other hand, to see it also dripping with fresh blood. His hands began shaking. Just then, he finally picked up a strong and infect odor, one that he would recognize everywhere: the scent of blood and death. Yuri sat up quickly and immediately regretted doing so when he saw the sight that awaited him._

_All around him, lying broken on the tainted snow that was once white, were no less than a hundred corpses. All of them, Angels and Demons alike, were looking lifelessly at him, their faces frozen in resentment and hatred. Yuri began shaking and he covered his nose with the sleeve of his kimono to block the atrocious scent. All these people... dead?! Who killed them? Was it... him? No, it could not be! Yuri would never do something like that! But... the blood on his hands... _

_He was startled when a cold hand closed around his ankle. Yuri slowly let his gaze travel down, fearing what he would see. His eyes widened in horror and he felt his heart stop in his chest as he looked straight at none other than Garista. The blonde councilor was lying at Yuri's feet, his chest pierced where Yuri had fatally wounded him. Blood stained the corner of his mouth as he stared at Yuri with eyes shining with madness. _

_Yuri was paralyzed by fear and he could do nothing else but watch while the councilor's lips stretched into a frightening smirk. _

"_You killed me, and you killed them all. Our blood stains your hands. Who's the monster now?" Garista's sepulchral voice rose from the moving corpse, accusing him. _

_Yuri tried to say something, to deny what he just said, but no sound came out of his mouth. His eyes suddenly caught movement and he slowly turned his head to the side. _

_Yuri shook with fear as he saw the corpses twitch and begin moving and crawling on the ground towards him. His ears picked up their voices, rising towards him and whispering the same word over and over again. _

_Murderer… murderer… murderer… _

"_Stop it!" Yuri screamed in terror and tried to move, but he was paralyzed. _

_The voices grew more and more insistent while the corpses crawled towards him, wanting Yuri to share their fate._

_Yuri finally managed to make his body move. He pried Garista's hand away from his ankle and swiftly got to his feet. He ran off from the horrible scene, not minding where he was going. He could feel the coldness of the snow under his bare feet and the biting of the icy wind against his face while he ran. Yuri could not care less. He just wanted to get as far away as possible from the mountain of corpses calling out to him. _

_This had to be a nightmare. Yuri remembered killing Garista, but he did not kill all those other people! He had to wake up from this nightmare and fast!_

_While the Demon was running, the scenery suddenly changed. Yuri abruptly stopped and found himself at the entrance of a village. He recognized the place. It was where he had his first mission with Schwann's brigade, and where he had met Karol. What was going on? One minute he was running through a desolated wasteland covered in snow, and the next he was here… _

_Yuri did not have the time to ponder more over the question. A sound resonated not far from him and he swiftly turned his face towards where it had come from. The sound he had heard was coming from a dark alleyway. The Demon's heart beat faster and faster as he feared what was there. He stayed frozen in place, his gaze never leaving the dark alleyway. _

_The sound resounded again and it was getting closer. Yuri recognized it now; it was the clinking of armor. Worry settled in a painful knot in the Demon's stomach. _

"_Flynn? Is that you?" he asked in an shaky tone._

_No one answered. The sound kept getting closer and soon, a human form emerged from the darkness. Yuri made a few steps backwards and he gasped in horror. There stood Judith, clad in her armor. The left side of her face was splashed with blood and it did not take long for Yuri to see where all that blood came from; the side of Judith's neck was slashed open and blood was oozing from the fatal wound. Her red eyes stared right into Yuri's with incomprehension and betrayal. _

"_Yuri… why… why did you… do this to me?" the woman whispered shakily, painfully. _

_Horror flared into Yuri as his friend's words sunk in. What? This could not be! He would never hurt Judy! Just when he opened his mouth to refute the accusation, Judith's legs gave out under her and she crumbled on the ground, her eyes still glued onto her killer as she drew her last breath. _

"_Judy!" Yuri screamed with desperation and fear. _

_He was about to run to her when he heard another sound, this time coming from behind him. Yuri swiftly turned around in time to see Karol collapse against the wall of a nearby house like a broken doll, his hands holding a deep wound to his stomach. _

"_Karol!" Yuri exclaimed with panic as he hurried to the young boy. _

_The latter looked at him with the same expression Judith wore before she died. _

"_Yuri… Why?!" he sobbed painfully. _

_Yuri froze in place at the boy's last words. No, he did not kill Karol either! He would never do that, he would never hurt them! He would rather kill himself than do such a horrible thing! What was happening? Who was killing his friends? Yuri's heart sank in his chest when he heard a soft, painful whine coming from his left. He turned his head around and saw Repede collapse on his side in the middle of the street, his fur matted with blood. _

"_Repede!" Yuri yelled and rushed at his side. _

_He knelt next to his dog and extended a shaky hand towards him. The young Demon shook him. _

"_Repede, wake up! Don't do this to me!" he said in a panicked state, feeling the sting of tears burn the corner of his eyes. _

_This was a nightmare! All his friends were dying and he was powerless to do anything! Yuri clenched his teeth in anger. _

"_Why… who did this to you?" he seethed with anger and pain as he stared at Repede's now lifeless form. _

"_It's you, Yuri. Don't you remember?" A weak and saddened voice resounded from behind him. _

_Yuri's eyes widened and his body grew rigid as he recognized this voice. The young Demon was scared to turn around, fearing what he would see. Despite his fear, he slowly turned his head around until he was looking over his shoulder. Schwann was standing behind him, his sad gaze staring right through him. Blood was rolling down his chin, contrasting with the sad smile stretched across his bloodstained lips. _

_The captain's chest was stained with blood where he had been stabbed by a sword. By his sword. That blood on Yuri's hands… there was no doubt about it. There was no use denying it anymore. Yuri had killed them all! He had turned his blade on all his friends and murdered them!_

"_Schwann, no!" Yuri whispered with desperation, feeling his chest tighten painfully with each of his friend's demise. _

_Schwann opened his mouth to talk, but no words came out. Blood slipped out of the corner of his lips and the captain's sword fell from his hand and onto the ground with a loud sound. Schwann's legs gave out from under him and the captain collapsed on the blood-stained ground. _

"_Schwann!" Yuri yelled with a broken voice, powerless to do anything but watch as his mentor and paternal figure died under his eyes. _

"_What have I done?!" he exclaimed painfully as he gazed at the corpses of his friends. _

"_You should know that already, boy," a hoarse voice answered him from further ahead. _

_Yuri froze and he watched as a familiar figure emerged from a dark alleyway. He could never forget that face. Barbos. The ex-captain was smirking at him, and from the look of things, he was dead for a while now, just like Garista had been. His skin was of a deathly color and a bloody hole was right in the middle of his neck, at the exact same place Yuri had stabbed him. The ex-captain slowly advanced towards Yuri. _

"_I told you, boy. You're no better than me. You're a murderer now. You've tasted blood. That councilor and I weren't enough. You needed more, so you came after your friends. It was fun to watch," Barbos said with a demented laugh. _

_Yuri shook his head and he slowly stood up on shaking legs. _

"_No, it can't be! I refuse to believe that!" he exclaimed furiously, even though deep down inside, he knew what Barbos had just said was the horrible truth. _

_The scarred man smirked wickedly and his eyes shone madly. _

"_Oh, I'm not lying. You killed them all in cold blood. One after the other. You even went after that brat Scifo," he revealed in a dark whisper._

_Yuri's entire complexion turned deathly pale at the mention of Flynn. No… not Flynn! Yuri would never hurt him! He lived to protect him! He would never lift his blade against his best friend! The Demon clenched his fists tightly in furor. _

"_You're lying!" Yuri exclaimed with fury, but his shaking voice betrayed how unsure he felt. _

_Barbos laughed louder. "You think so? Then go check it out yourself," he said and pointed towards the street stretching behind Yuri. _

_The Demon felt his heart beat faster as doubt settled into his chest. What if Barbos was right, after all? What if Yuri had really gone after Flynn? His friend might be wounded and dying right now!_

_It did not take more for Yuri to make up his mind. He turned around and ran the faster he could in the direction Barbos had just indicated, ignoring the demented laugh that resounded behind him, ignoring the ground scraping his feet until they bled. He needed to get to Flynn fast. He needed to make sure his friend was okay. As he ran, Yuri's mind strangely knew where he was going: the central plaza where he had met Karol that time. He would be there in a second. _

_The Demon turned the corner of the street and arrived at the plaza. When he took in the sight of the place, he froze right there and gasped at what he saw. He could not tear his gaze away from the sight that paralyzed him. _

_The Demon's legs suddenly gave out under him and he fell to his knees. His entire body began to shake uncontrollably. He kept staring blankly ahead for a few seconds, not believing his eyes. Then, his hands shot up and grabbed his head, and a horrified, agonized scream was torn from his throat._

The Demon sat up in his bed, still screaming as he woke up from his nightmare. His body covered in cold sweat shook all over as he took quick and panic breaths. A few seconds later, the sound of rapid steps coming towards his bedroom reached his ears. The door to his room slid open and Yumie entered, a worried expression on her face.

When he saw the servant, Yuri realized it was just a nightmare. That mountain of corpses, his friends dying at his hands one after another, that last scene that tore at his heart... all just a nightmare. Thank God. He sighed in relief and tried to get a hold of himself. It was difficult while he still remembered the events of his dream.

Yumie knelt at his side. "Are you alright, young master?" she asked worriedly.

Yuri closed his eyes and nodded stiffly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for waking you," he whispered shakily, still trying to regain a semblance of composure.

The servant smiled gently at him. "You have nothing to apologize for, young master. You should go back to sleep. Your fever died down, but it would be best not to strain yourself," she said in a gentle and quiet tone.

Yuri nodded again and lied back down on his futon. Now reassured, Yumie took her leave, but not without throwing a last worried look at the young Demon.

Once she was gone, Yuri stared tiredly at the ceiling above, knowing he would not find sleep anytime soon. Not when he feared he would be haunted by another frightening nightmare.

* * *

The next two days that followed were a living hell for Yuri. He never felt so tired before. Each time Yuri was falling asleep, he was pulled back into that same nightmare; the one in which he was seeing his friends die one after the other. It was sometimes unfolding differently, but it always ended the same way; with Yuri getting to the central plaza of that village and finding _him_.

It was more than the Demon could take. He was afraid to sleep, for he feared this nightmare. He felt like his sanity was slowly slipping away from him as time passed.

Yuri knew Yumie was worried about him. She said nothing, because it would exceed what she was allowed to do, but it did not stop her from throwing worried looks every now and then. Yuri could understand why; he knew the servant heard him waking up screaming each night and she could see the tiredness on his face as well as the dark bags under his eyes.

The young Demon wanted to tell the old woman that he was fine, but that would be a lie. He was far from being fine, and he would be surprised if he would be again soon.

Yuri knew that the reason for those nightmares and restless nights was Flynn. The mere thought of having lost his best friend forever put a deep scar on his soul. Yuri was suffering more right now than he ever did in the past, knowing he had hurt and betrayed Flynn. He hated himself for it. He never wanted to hurt the Angel, but he did it nonetheless. And as much as that thought killed him, Yuri knew Flynn was better off without him.

He never belonged at his side from the very beginning. How could he think differently? The moon had no place besides the sun. Flynn was like the sun; a bright, brilliant light shining ever so strongly, while Yuri was like the moon. His pale light would only shroud his friend in darkness and drag him down into an abyss he did not belong into. The more he thought about it, the more Yuri knew it was better this way. He was never meant to be by the Angel's side.

The sun had just set down that evening. Yuri was awake in his room, scratching Repede behind the ear while the dog was sleeping peacefully. Yuri longed to do just like Repede, but he feared it. He could not stay awake forever; he knew that, but he wanted to drag it out as long as he could, not eager to live another one of those nightmares should he fall asleep.

Because of the overwhelming silence of the household, Yuri was startled when he heard a soft knock against his door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

The door opened to reveal Yumie, who bowed quickly in front of him.

"Young master, there is a messenger waiting for you at the entrance. He says it's an urgent matter," she announced.

Yuri frowned and swiftly got to his feet. He followed Yumie to the entrance. He knew, as soon as he laid eyes on the messenger, that something went wrong.

The messenger was an Angel. Yuri recognized him as a member of Flynn's brigade who was taking part in the ambassador mission. His clothes were torn off and stained with blood. When the Angel saw Yuri, he was quick to talk.

"Sir, there's trouble! We need your help!" he said in a panicked state.

Yuri put a hand on the man's shoulder to try and calm him.

"Calm down and tell me what happened," he asked, hiding the worry he felt.

The Angel nodded and explained once he had calmed down enough.

"We've been called to the border earlier this afternoon. Captain Flynn had heard word that one of our villages was under attack by a group of rebels. They're Demons who are displeased with the peace treaty," he said.

Yuri felt his worry deepen, but he stayed silent, letting the Angel finish his report.

"Since we didn't have time to send the word to you, we went alone, thinking that us Angels would be enough to restrain them, but there's too many of them for us to handle alone," he said, out of breath.

Yuri did not need to hear more. "Wait for me here. I'll be back in a second," he ordered before turning around and heading towards his room.

He did not have a second to waste. Right now, Flynn and his men were fighting and they were in trouble. No matter what was happening between him and Flynn, Yuri had to come to the Angel's aid.

That was all that mattered; to make sure Flynn was safe.

* * *

Once Yuri was dressed in his armor, he departed quickly with Repede and the messenger to get the rest of his team's members. Once Yuri had gathered everyone, with Judith's help, they set their horses at a gallop out of the capital and towards the border.

The messenger guided them to the village under attack. While they rode towards the border, Yuri tried to fight off his tiredness. He would need all his energy to fight off those rebels. He could not afford to be distracted.

At some point of their travel, Yuri felt the weight of a gaze on him. He did not need to turn his gaze around to know who it was. Judith's red eyes were locked on him as she was riding at his side. The young Demon decided to ignore it. He knew he looked like a mess and that Judith was surely worried about him, but now was not the time to talk about it.

It would have to wait.

The ride stretched out in a tensed silence. Everyone was deep in thoughts, and Yuri was no exception. He did not know what to expect once at the village. For the first time, he would have to fight against people of his own race. He knew this might happen sometime. Not everyone was happy with the way things stood now. He would have to resign himself to it, but Yuri would do anything in his power to only restrain them. He would not kill innocents anymore.

When they arrived at the border between their two countries, Yuri's detachment quickly crossed the battlefield to get into Paradis' territory. Once there, the messenger guided them towards the village currently under attack.

It did not take long for them to arrive at destination. When they stopped in front of the village, they saw that many of the houses were on fire. The scent of burnt wood was strong in the air. The village's entrance was deserted, but they could hear screams from further ahead, which meant Flynn and the other Angels had retreated further into the village.

The Demons and the Angel messenger quickly climbed down from their horses. After they solidly attached them, they did not waste anymore time and ran towards the screams, Yuri leading the way with Repede and Judith. He just hoped it was not too late to save the villagers and Flynn's detachment.

The screams and sounds of fighting led the group to what seemed to be the village's central plaza. There, they saw Flynn's detachment standing in a circle in front of a church, blocking the way to the building against the Demons attacking them.

Yuri quickly understood that the villagers were sheltered inside the church. The Angels and the Demons were clashing ferociously, but it was clear that the Angels were trying not to kill their enemies. Because of it, they were forced on the defensive. Yuri quickly spotted Flynn who was busy fighting off two Demons.

Yuri swiftly turned his face towards his men.

"Let's help them! Don't kill anyone! We'll bring the rebels back to the capital!" he exclaimed.

As the Demons exclaimed their agreement, Yuri ran towards the enemies, unsheathing his katana at the same time. Yuri knew his shoulder was not completely healed yet and that fighting now could reopen the wound. He was glad to be ambidextrous, which would permit him to fight with his right arm instead and cause less strain on his wound. Thanks to that, he did not have to hold back in this assault.

The rebels were taken by surprise as they did not see Yuri's faction arriving. Yuri clashed swords with his first opponent. He saw surprise, and then anger on his enemy's face at being attacked by one of his kin. Yuri took advantage of it. He overpowered his enemy and used the handle of his sword to knock him out cold.

As he moved ahead to get rid of another Demon, he saw from the corner of his eyes Judy and Repede take on other Demons with the rest of his faction. Judith was knocking her opponents down efficiently and Repede was aiming to disarm the Demons by biting their hands or arms, forcing them to release their weapons.

Yuri returned his attention fully ahead and he fought another Demon, making his way towards Flynn who was in a tight spot. He had obviously been targeted the most because he was the Angels' leader. Yuri had to help him, even if Flynn would prefer to have him far away from him. It did not matter right now. What mattered was to make sure Flynn would be safe.

Yuri fought his way to his friend, using all the little energy he had left. When he was finally near the Angel, he swiftly got rid of one of the blonde's opponents. It earned him a cold glare thrown his way that made him flinch, but Yuri did not move from there. He settled near his friend and fought with him against the enemies.

From there, the rebels seemed taken aback by the number of reinforcements. They must have sensed that they would not win this fight, because one of them quickly yelled the retreat to his companions. Flynn was quick to act.

"Don't let them escape!" he yelled to his men.

He knew that if they let them escape, they might come back with reinforcements. The Angels obeyed and chased after the retreating Demons. Yuri followed his friend's example and ordered the same thing to his own men. When they were gone after the rebels, the Demon turned his face towards his friend. He looked with uncertainty at Flynn's closed expression while the Angel sheathed his sword.

"Flynn…" Yuri began, wanting to talk to his friend, but he stopped when those blue eyes always full of warmth stared coldly at him.

"Don't waste your breath. I have nothing to say to you," the Angel spat out with a biting edge.

Hurt flared inside Yuri. It hurt so much that he almost uttered a pained gasp. He knew he had earned that cold treatment because of what he did, but he never thought it would be so painful to be treated as such. He had really ruined everything between them. Yuri realized it now; he had lost his best friend, the one who mattered the most in his life; the one he cherished more than his own life.

Yuri bit his lips and lowered his head to let his bangs cover his expression of agony, unable to hold that icy stare anymore. It was too much to bear. To know that he was nothing to Flynn anymore… it was killing him inside. Because he lowered his head, Yuri did not see the flicker of pain and hesitation that flashed in the captain's blue eyes.

The sound of steps approaching reached Yuri, and he lifted his face to see who it was. He grew tense when he recognized Sodia. The woman stopped next to Flynn and glared darkly at Yuri for a split second before she looked at her superior.

"Captain! I'm sorry, but we lost the rebels. They fled towards the mountain," she delivered the news.

Yuri chanced a glance at Flynn, to see that the captain had turned his gaze on his lieutenant.

"In that case, we have to take into account that they may be back later. Give the order to restrain the rebels that are still here. I also want all the injured to be treated as soon as possible. Once this is done, we'll set camp here. We have to be ready to protect the citizens in case they'll be back," Flynn ordered.

Sodia saluted her superior. "Yes, Sir!" she exclaimed and quickly walked away to relay the orders.

Flynn left too, walking away from Yuri without as much as a glance his way.

Yuri stayed motionless for a long moment. No expression betrayed what he was feeling, but from the inside, the young Demon felt his heart shatter painfully at the rejection he just suffered from his best friend.

Even if he let none of it show, it did not go unnoticed to a certain blue haired Demon, who watched him with sadness from afar, Repede at her feet.

* * *

Yuri rolled over on his futon and sighed tiredly. He was lying in a small tent set up in the plaza of the village, one of the few tents the villagers could lend them. No matter how much Yuri refused to sleep in the tent, arguing that surely someone needed it more than him, he was 'forced' to accept, due to his rank and his function as ambassador. Judith had made it clear to him that he would have to accept it, and Yuri was too tired to argue endlessly with her.

Yuri rubbed his tired eyes, forcing them to stay open even when all he wanted to do was to close them and sleep. He would gladly give in to sleep, if it meant forgetting about his torments for that short moment, but he knew that quite the contrary would happen. His vision was suddenly covered by something and a warm tongue licked a trail up his cheek. Yuri smiled weakly and caressed Repede's fur.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered with gratitude while the dog settled near his head, his eyes staring intelligently at his master.

Repede always sensed it when Yuri was not feeling well. The dog was not one for affectionate gestures normally. That he was doing so now meant he knew the turmoil Yuri was in. The Demon was grateful for it. Without noticing it, Yuri's eyes slowly closed and his hand fell back on the ground as he was finally slowly lulled into sleep by tiredness and Repede's warmth.

_When Yuri opened his eyes, his heart sank in his chest as he recognized that fateful clouded sky and felt that familiar cold sensation under him. No, he was back in that nightmare again! And no matter how much he wanted to stop it, to stay here and let the corpses of his victims devour and smother him, his body was moving like it had a mind of its own. _

_Trapped in his own body, Yuri could only watch on helplessly while he ran away from the mountain of corpses; he watched as he saw all his friends fall one after the other; he screamed at it all to stop; he watched as Barbos showed him the way. _

_And just like in every other time he lived that nightmare, Yuri ran down the street, his heart beating like crazy. When he arrived at the central plaza, his heart squeezed painfully in agony, and the fact that he was seeing this scene for the umpteenth time was not getting any easier. Yuri's body began shaking at the abominable sight gracing his eyes. "No, not you," Yuri whispered painfully, desperately. _

_How many times would he have to see this? How many times would his mind torture him with this horrible sight? _

_Like Barbos had said, Yuri found Flynn. He wished he did not. The Angel was collapsed like a ragged doll against the wall of a house, his body unmoving and broken. His glazed eyes were open and devoid of any light, eyes that would never see again. His skin was deathly pale, a sign that his life had been brutally torn away from him. A katana was stabbed through the Angel's chest. Blood was everywhere; staining his clothes, splashing the wall and the ground around Flynn. _

_Yuri gasped in pain and horror and he was unable to tear his gaze away from his friend. There was no use denying it anymore; that katana was Yuri's. He killed his friend with his own hand! He murdered his most important person! Yuri's lips began to tremble and he walked on numb legs towards the corpse of his fallen friend. When he was finally standing in front of him, Yuri fell to his knees and reached a shaking hand to Flynn. _

"_Flynn, it can't be…" Yuri said in a quiet, shaky whisper. _

_His hand stroked that pale cheek and dread filled him at the coldness of that skin under his trembling fingers. _

_The Demon felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. Yuri grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it quickly out of his friend's body. He let the weapon fall carelessly to the ground. Yuri grabbed the lifeless body of his friend and cradled him against his chest. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly together to bit back a scream of desperation, but it was no use. Yuri screamed his distress and sadness until his throat was raw._

_Then, he broke down into bitter sobs, not bothering to stop the hot tears from rolling down his cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobbed against his friend's forehead. _

_Yuri cried the loss of his friend, wishing at the same time that he could die along with him. It was his fault. He was a monster. He wished a thousand times that he could trade places with him. _

_Yuri's tears kept falling down, staining Flynn's face. _

"_Don't go! Please, come back to me!" Yuri cried out, his voice breaking out at the end. _

_This was so unfair! Flynn did not deserve that! He was the better of them both! If someone deserved to die, it was Yuri. He had killed his friends, betrayed their trust, and crushed their hopes and dreams as he robbed them of their life. He deserved that fate, not Flynn._

_The Demon suddenly froze when he felt cold fingers brush his moist cheek. His gaze slowly lowered shakily and his eyes widened in fright when he saw Flynn staring at him, a mad glint burning feverishly in his dead blue eyes. Yuri froze, not believing his eyes. The Angel's lips stretched into a cold and foreign smile. _

"_See what you did to me? You deserve to suffer for that. Live on with your sin, with the memory of killing the ones you love," the Angel whispered with a frighteningly empty voice. _

_His cold fingers slipped on the Demon's cheek and down on his trembling lips before falling back down on the Angel's lap, unmoving once more. _

_Yuri's eyes widened and he felt his heart being brutally torn apart inside. He frantically shook Flynn's shoulders, hoping the Angel would move once more, wanting to drown in the illusion that he was still alive. _

"_Flynn… No, please, wake up… Flynnn!" Yuri yelled his pain, his screams resonating in the cold and desolated village._

Yuri woke up screaming, his body shooting up in the bed. It took a while, but when he realized it had been just another nightmare, he let out a sigh of relief. Yuri realized he was crying and that his whole body was shaking like a leaf.

He grabbed both his arms, trying to stop the shaking. Unfortunately, his body was not cooperating because the images of his nightmare kept haunting him. Repede whined softly at his side, sensing his master's distress. Yuri was startled when he heard a voice call for him from outside of his tent.

"Ambassador Lowell, are you alright? I heard screaming."

Yuri recognized the voice as one of his men who was standing guard that night. He quickly wiped the tears moistening his cheeks and tried to regain his calm.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he answered, thankful that his voice seemed mostly normal.

Having been heard screaming was embarrassing enough. He did not want to be caught crying as well.

Silence stretched on for a short moment before the guard on faction answered.

"Alright. Just let me known if you need anything."

Then the sound of footsteps getting away resounded in the silence of the night. The guard was gone and Yuri finally released a shaky breath. He shivered, realizing that his body was covered in cold sweat. His tent suddenly felt stifling. He needed to get some fresh air. It might also help him to forget about the atrocious images of his dream, even if he highly doubted it.

With this thought in mind, Yuri rose from his futon and picked up his sword before walking to the entrance of the small tent. He slipped outside and his eyes fell on the soldiers sleeping on the ground in the central plaza. Yuri was surprised he did not awaken them all with his screaming.

Yuri silently left the camp and walked towards a random street, unaware of the pair of blue eyes following him as he walked away, their owner having slipped out of his own tent. The Demon finally stopped when he was onto a small bridge passing over a tiny stream of water. Yuri leaned against the guardrail. The chilly wind against his overheated skin felt good and soothing.

The Demon closed his eyes, trying to regain control over his emotions. As he was doing so, he heard soft steps coming his way. Yuri snapped his eyes open and turned his face towards the sound. His eyes widened slightly when he recognized Judith.

The woman smiled gently at her friend and stopped next to him, leaning against the guardrail besides Yuri without uttering a single word. She said nothing, but even so, Yuri knew she had heard him scream earlier. She surely followed him, wanting to make sure he was alright. Yuri turned his gaze back forward, keeping silent for a moment. He thought Judith would say something, but when he realized she would not, he finally talked.

"You're not going to ask me what's wrong?" he asked in a weak and tired tone.

Judith smiled sadly as she gazed at her friend.

"I'm not pushing you to talk if you don't want to. I just figured you could use the company," she said softly.

Yuri was often amazed by the way Judith could be so comprehensive sometimes. She was just what he needed right now. Despite her words, Yuri felt he needed to confide in her to an extent. He needed to talk to someone about his torments and fears, about what haunted him so.

A mirthless smirk painted Yuri's lips.

"Even if you say that, you know that I'll tell you," he joked without a hint of humor.

Judith's expression turned serious. "It's about Flynn, isn't it? I've seen what happened with him earlier," she revealed.

Pain shone in Yuri's eyes and he bit his lip until it hurt. There was no use hiding the truth, was it? A sad smile appeared on Yuri's face.

"You can say that. I'd be surprised if he still thinks of me as his friend," he said, his voice laced with pain.

Judith stayed silent, listening closely to her friend while he spilled his worries and regrets.

Yuri turned his eyes on Judith, and the pain shining in them destabilized her.

"I've done something unforgivable, Judy. I've betrayed his trust in me. It's no wonder he hates me now," he said in a dejected tone.

Of course Flynn hated him now. How could it be any different? Just remembering the way he was looking at him earlier made him firmly believe that. The mere thought of Flynn hating him was like a dagger twisting its way into his heart.

Yuri closed his eyes and his hand grabbed his wounded shoulder as it throbbed painfully. It always did when he remembered what he did, the sin he had to live with now.

"Maybe he'd change his mind if I apologized, but that's the problem. I don't regret what I've done. Not when I did it to protect him. I'd do it all over again, if it meant I could protect his smile and keep him free of all worries and out of harm's way," he said bitterly.

Flynn did not know why he killed Barbos and Garista. It was because they targeted Flynn, his most important person. If they had targeted someone else, Yuri was sure he would have told Flynn of their scheme instead and that they could have searched for another way together.

He could not take the chance of something happening to Flynn back then, and he knew that if the same situation was to happen again, he would kill again. He would live with the consequences of his acts. Being haunted by nightmares was still a hundred times better than losing Flynn.

Judith's gaze saddened, but she kept listening in silence. Yuri clenched his hand tighter around his shoulder.

"I didn't think about what I was doing. Before I knew it, it was too late to go back. The thought of losing Flynn was too much to bear," he said truthfully.

His hands then grabbed the guardrail so tightly his knuckles whitened.

"It's better that he hates me. Flynn is the perfect leader. He's got a brilliant future ahead of him. He doesn't need someone like me by his side. I would only hold him back. I'm just standing in until the right person comes along," he said in a resigned and painful tone.

No matter how much that thought hurt him, Yuri knew that would be best. He did not deserve to be Flynn's friend. He did not deserve to occupy such an important place in his life. No matter how much he wished for it, it was just not meant to be. He was not worthy of the Angel. Flynn could find someone way better than him.

Why, though… Why did the thought of Flynn befriending someone else and abandoning him hurt so much? It was tearing his heart apart. It had taken Flynn growing apart from him to understand that his entire world was revolving around the Angel.

Judith sighed softly and leaned against Yuri, covering one of his hands still gripping the rail tightly.

"You're such an idiot," she whispered with a hint of exasperation.

Yuri turned his face towards Judith and his eyes widened.

"Why are you saying that?" he asked.

Judith shook her head. "Because you don't even realize why you feel that upset about Flynn not talking to you anymore. It's so obvious, but you don't get it," she added.

Yuri frowned. "Then how about enlightening me?" he said a bit annoyingly, not in the mood to play games.

A small smile decorated Judith's lips.

"I'm sorry, but that's something you'll have to figure out yourself," she answered and the seriousness in her tone bothered Yuri.

As Yuri turned his face away, Judith noticed movement from the corner of her eyes. She turned her face slightly towards the street, to see none other than Flynn standing half-hidden around the corner of an alleyway, obviously listening to the conversation from afar.

Judith thought the Angel had surely wanted to talk to Yuri, or at least to make sure he was okay, but he surely changed his mind when he saw Judith was already with him. Because of it, she knew that there was still hope to patch things up between the two oblivious males.

Judith turned her attention back on Yuri, acting as if she did not see Flynn.

"Do you intend to tell him about why you did what you did? It might help, you know," she suggested softly.

Yuri shook his head and his bitter smile returned on his face.

"No, I don't intend too. I don't regret what I did, and telling Flynn that I did it to protect him would only serve as an excuse for my actions. No, it's best if he doesn't know," he finished in a whisper.

Judith sighed and leaned her face against his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get through to him. You may doubt it right now, but I'm certain Flynn still cares about you. Just give him time," she said in a quiet tone, just loud enough for Yuri to hear.

Yuri wanted to believe her, he really did, but would it really happen? Yuri feared to hope, because it would only deepen his agony if Flynn did not want anything from him anymore.

* * *

After his conversation with Judith, Yuri returned to his tent to spend the rest of the night alone with his thoughts. He had no intention of going back to sleep despite his tiredness. That last nightmare had been worse than the others before and he did not want to take the chance of reliving it.

Instead, Yuri was sitting on his futon, distractedly polishing his weapon. He needed to keep himself occupied if he did not want to fall asleep again. He knew he could not avoid sleeping forever, but there was no way he would risk it tonight. He would not be able to take another one of those nightmares, not tonight.

Yuri was startled when the sound of hurried footsteps echoed outside of his tent.

Suddenly, one of the guards yelled; "The rebels are back!"

Despite his fatigue, Yuri was soon on his feet and he hurried outside of his tent, Repede following closely behind. As soon as he was outside, Yuri was relieved to see the soldiers were quickly getting ready for battle.

"Everyone! Gather the civilians and lead them inside the church! Then get ready to battle!" Yuri ordered loud enough for the soldiers to hear him above the chaos.

Some of the Demons and the Angels were already running around to obey his orders, ordering the panicked citizens to enter the church. They had kept the citizens with them in the plaza, in case the rebels would be back. They knew it would be easier to protect them that way.

Yuri looked around and saw Flynn quickly emerging from his tent, not wearing his armor. He only had time to grab his sword. The Demon quickly turned his gaze away from his friend, not wanting anything to trouble him. Now was not the time to let himself get distracted by his thoughts of Flynn.

A short moment later, the rebels emerged into the plaza. Yuri quickly noted that they came back with reinforcements. The Demon barely had the time to unsheathe his weapon that the first rebel was upon him. Yuri blocked the attack destined to slit his throat and harshly pushed against the blade, making his opponent lose his balance.

He quickly disarmed him by making his weapon fly out of his hands just in time to parry the attack of another Demon coming at him. Yuri's tiredness made his attacks and parries weaker and sloppier and he had trouble keeping his stance steady. He knew that if this fight stretched on, he would be in trouble.

After Yuri disabled his second opponent, his vision got blurry for a couple of seconds, which was enough of an opportunity for another Demon to lash at him. Yuri barely avoided the strike and stumbled backwards, lifting his weapon in time to parry another furious attack. His arm shook under the strength of the other Demon and Yuri had to use his other arm to keep his ground.

He clenched his teeth at the sudden strain it put on his wounded shoulder. He was so focused on trying to keep his ground that he lost sight of his surroundings. Because of it, Yuri did not sense the Demon closing in behind him just after he managed to beat his current enemy.

"Yuri, look out!" A familiar voice screamed, making him turn his face in the direction it had come from.

He barely had the time to see Flynn dashing towards him and pushing him out of the way of the Demon baring his sword at him. Yuri lost his balance and harshly met the ground. His head hit the harsh surface and it stunned him for a short moment. When he regained his senses, he pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Flynn. His eyes widened in horror and surprise.

Flynn was standing right where Yuri stood a few seconds ago. Droplets of blood hit the ground, coming from where Flynn was wounded to the side. It did not seem too deep, but Yuri was still horrified to see his friend wounded, obviously by protecting him.

Flynn did not let his wound distract him. He grabbed his enemy's wrist and twisted it at an uncomfortable angle, making its owner scream in pain and release his weapon. Flynn knocked his opponent out cold with the hilt of his weapon. The Angel then turned his attention on Yuri and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he finally closed it back.

Instead, the Angel reached a hand to Yuri. The Demon was surprised by such a gesture, but he quickly got over his shock. He took the offered hand and Flynn pulled him to his feet. Yuri did not miss the way the Angel clenched his teeth under the strain the movement caused on his wound.

Yuri wanted to worry over his friend, but now was not the time. They had to restrain the last of the rebels before doing anything else. Yuri stood on shaking legs and positioned himself back to back with Flynn. He had just enough time to ready his blade when a Demon threw himself at him. Yuri resumed fighting at the Angel's side and he had to draw every last bit of strength he had left to get the best of his enemies.

Luckily, the fighting ended quickly after that. The rebels were still outnumbered, and eventually Flynn's and Yuri's men quickly gained the upper hand. Soon, they had restrained every last rebel without too much casualties on their side. As soon as things calmed down, Yuri let himself fall down on the ground, completely exhausted.

He watched tiredly as some of the soldiers ran through the plaza to attend to the wounded. Yuri's attention was soon diverted to Flynn, who was standing not too far from him. The Angel was clutching his bleeding side, talking to Sodia who seemed to be trying to convince him to have his wound treated. Yuri could not hear anything from where he was since they were talking in hushed tones, but after a moment, Sodia went away, obviously to obey the order her superior just gave her.

Yuri felt worry fill him at the sight of Flynn's wound. He also felt guilt, because it was his fault if the Angel was wounded. The Demon wanted to go to his friend, but could he really do it? Surely the Angel would coldly send him away. Yuri was sure he was still pissed at him. Then why? Why did Flynn bother to shield Yuri from that attack? The Demon did not understand.

Yuri's attention soon turned on an Angel who was coming towards Flynn.

"May I take a look at your wound, Captain Flynn?" he asked.

Flynn was about to answer when his attention was diverted to Judith who joined them with a small smile on her lips. Judith took hold of the soldier's arm and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but could you come with me? There's an Angel who's badly hurt over there. He needs help as soon as possible," she said hastily, her voice holding deceptive worry. Yuri understood too late what she was trying to do.

The Angel threw a worried look at Flynn. "But the Captain…" he asked, uncertain about what he should do.

Judith turned her red eyes to Yuri for a split second before returning her attention on the Angel.

"Don't worry. Ambassador Lowell can take care of it. I'm sure it won't be a problem," she suggested.

Yuri's eyes widened and he stared at Judith. He knew it! Judith was trying to force them to talk to each other! Yuri looked at Flynn, expecting the Captain to refuse the suggestion. He was shocked when he saw his friend only seemed only uneasy about the woman's suggestion, but that he did not look about to refuse.

The soldier seemed to hesitated still, but when Flynn curtly nodded his approval, he gave Judith the healing supplies. The girl then turned her face towards Yuri, making it clear that he needed to get there.

Yuri sighed and stood up before walking towards the trio, trying to ignore his madly beating heart. Judith was really devious when she wanted. What did she expect to happen between them by doing this? Yuri stopped in front of Judith, making sure not to look Flynn in the eyes. Since when was he such a coward? Then again, he really could not bear to see hate reflected in his friend's eyes. He just could not.

Judith dropped the supplies in Yuri's hands.

"Take care of him, alright? Let's go, Mr. Angel," she then teasingly said to the soldier who blushed at the nickname that he was granted with.

Judith began to walk away, her hand still locked around the Angel's arm, and she threw a last look at them over her shoulder to wink at Yuri.

When they were gone, Yuri had no choice but to look at Flynn. The captain was staring straight back at him, but his gaze was not as cold as it had been before. Something was wavering in those blue eyes, something that Yuri did not recognize. The Demon quickly diverted his gaze away, not wanting Flynn to read the pain and confusion shining in his eyes.

"Sit down and remove your tunic," Yuri quietly ordered.

Flynn stayed silent, but he did as told. He removed his tunic and sat on the ground. Yuri sat at his side and examined the wound. Like he had thought, the wound was not too deep. The Demon's weapon had brushed Flynn's side and tore at his skin, but there was more blood than there was damage.

In a tensed silence, Yuri proceeded to gently wash the blood away and disinfect the wound. He felt Flynn tense at the pain it caused, but the Angel had no other reaction and obediently sat there while Yuri worked on his wound.

The silence was so heavy between them that Yuri soon could not take it anymore. Feeling Flynn's wrath would be better than this awkward silence. Besides, he needed to know something.

"Why… why did you protect me? You shouldn't care that much," Yuri whispered quietly, unable to meet his friend's eyes as he spoke.

Flynn did not answer right away and Yuri thought he would not.

He was finishing disinfecting the wound when his friend's voice finally reached him in a resigned whisper; "I don't hate you, Yuri. God knows I've tried to in the last few days, but no matter what I did, I couldn't bring myself to hate you."

Yuri's eyes widened at the words he just heard. Flynn… did not hate him? There was still hope for Yuri to patch things up? He suddenly felt hope bloom into his chest. It was a feeling he had come to forget lately. Yuri would give everything he had to get his friend back.

Yuri chanced a glance at Flynn. Onyx meshed with sapphire and Yuri found himself at a loss for words for a short moment. He could see that the Angel was torn. Torment was swirling in those blue irises. The Demon slowly lowered his gaze again as he fished into the supplies for the bandages.

"Thank you for protecting me," he said, not knowing what else he could say to the Angel's confession.

He did not know what was going on through Flynn's mind and he dared not speak too much before knowing where the captain was standing.

Yuri began to wrap the bandage tightly around the captain's waist. As he did so, his gaze fell on Sodia, who was looking at them from further away. The look on her face was one of pure outrage and anger. Flynn followed the Demon's gaze and spotted his second in command. He stared disapprovingly at her, but Yuri did not see it since he was busy finishing bandaging the captain's wound.

When Yuri was done, he pulled away from Flynn and was about to stand up when the Angel called his name. Yuri lifted his gaze on his friend's face only to see the captain staring seriously at him.

"Yuri, we need to talk later. Now that things have settled somewhat, I'd like us to really talk this time once this situation will be dealt with," he said.

Yuri understood what his friend meant. Last time they tried talking about Yuri's actions at the castle, Flynn had been really upset by the news he just learned and Yuri was seriously wounded. None of them were in any state to talk calmly and weight their words. Yuri knew this time, it could be an occasion to maybe redeem himself to his friend and regain his friendship. That conviction pushed him to nod his agreement. Flynn sighed softly while he put his tunic back on.

"Good. You should probably go get some sleep. We'll depart in the morning," the captain said in a softer tone.

A shiver ran down the Demon's back at the mention of going back to sleep. His unease must have shown on his face because Flynn's expression softened.

"You've been having nightmares?" he asked, even though he obviously already knew the answer.

It was easy to guess just by looking at Yuri's face, by how sunken his features were and by the dark bags under his eyes. Yuri stood up and a mirthless smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, but you'd probably say I deserve it. I know I do," he whispered the last part to himself.

Flynn did not have the time to answer anything that Yuri talked again; "Well, good night Flynn."

Then the Demon was off towards his tent, where he would spend the rest of the night trying to find something to occupy himself. Though with the conversation he just had, he knew it would probably keep him awake. That was a relief in itself.

Yuri was so tired that he did not even notice that Flynn had followed him until he was in front of his tent and that the Angel kept the entrance of the tent open for him. In his normal state, Yuri would have felt that someone was tailing him, or at least heard them. Yuri gazed with surprise at his friend. The Angel's eyes were holding that gentleness that Yuri had missed so much in that short lapse of time.

"I'll watch over you, so go to sleep," the Angel suggested.

Yuri could not explain in words what that offer made him feel inside. Flynn was offering to stay awake the rest of the night to make sure Yuri would be able to sleep peacefully. He was incredible. Even when they were on cold terms, the Angel was still caring about him that much. Yuri could not express how touched he was by the gesture.

A small, tired smile appeared on Yuri's face.

"Okay. Thanks," he answered with a hint of embarrassment at how pleased he was by the small gesture.

Flynn answered with a small, reserved smile of his own. They entered the tent and Repede lifted his head when he heard them. The dog was at Flynn's side in a second, happy to see him. The captain bent down to pat Repede while Yuri went to his futon. He collapsed on it in a second, already feeling his eyes droop with sleep.

He managed to stay awake long enough to see Flynn sitting next to his futon, not that far apart from him. When Yuri did fall asleep, it was with a grateful and relieved smile on his lips.

* * *

When Yuri woke up next morning, he did not remember at first the events of the last day. His memories came back to him once he turned his face to the side and noticed Flynn, sitting by his futon. Yuri froze at the sight. He remembered now; Flynn had offered Yuri to watch over him to make sure he would not have another nightmare. The Angel seemed to have really kept to his word. Yuri felt like he had finally gotten a good rest, and it was all thanks to Flynn.

The Angel turned to face Yuri when he heard him move. Their eyes met and Yuri was relieved to see they had not regained their coldness. Still, the Angel did not smile at him. That small smile earlier that night would surely not be an often recurrence until they would talk to each other. Thinking of that…

"You're awake? I was about to wake you. It's about time we return home," the captain announced tiredly.

Yuri straightened up into a sitting position and stared at the Angel.

"I see. Thanks… you know, for watching over me," he said in an uneasy tone.

Flynn turned his gaze away as he stood up. "It was no problem," he answered simply.

The Angel began to move then and he was about to leave Yuri's tent when the Demon called out to his friend. The blue gaze was soon on him. Yuri held it with a glint of pleading in his onyx irises.

"Can you come see me at my house tonight? You said we needed to talk, so…" Yuri said with slight hesitation.

Maybe Flynn had changed his mind? Maybe he did not want to patch things up in the end?

Flynn frowned. "Your father won't be home?" he asked.

Yuri understood why Flynn was asking that. He surely did not want to be found out at Yuri's home by the General when he had no real motive to be there. The Demon shook his head.

"He'll be home very late. Lately, he spends most of his time at the Imperial palace to deal with the state affairs. He couldn't do it when we were stuck those two weeks at Paradis, so he has a lot of catching up to do," Yuri explained.

He was relieved when he heard the Angel say after a while; "Alright, then. I'll come."

Flynn then left the tent, and with it, Yuri felt hope bloom into his chest. He had a chance to redeem himself with his friend and he would not pass up this opportunity.

When everyone was up and ready to go, The Angels and the Demons went their separate ways, both returning to their respective capitals to submit their reports on the situation. The Demons were charged with the captives. They were to bring them back to the imperial capital in Jigoku were they would be judged for their actions against the peace.

The trip back to the capital was way longer than the one towards the village for they had to ride their horses at the rhythm of the prisoners walking at their sides. It was already quite late when they arrived home. Yuri charged some of his men with the task of bringing the captives to the prison where they would have to stay until their fate would be decided.

Yuri would have to submit his report to his father in the meantime. As much as that alternative did not please him, it did not have a choice on the matter. He braced himself for the unpleasant meeting with his father as he went to the imperial palace.

The rest of the day went at an incredibly slow pace. Yuri could not wait until night settled in, knowing his friend would not come to meet him before that. He was so nervous it was almost making him sick. Repede sensed it. The Dog was watching his master from up close, silently wondering what was making him so nervous.

It was now or never. In a short moment, Yuri would know if he could salvage their friendship or if he would lose Flynn forever. As he was mulling over his thoughts, a sudden soft knock against his bedroom door leading to the garden made him jump. His heart beat faster as he stood up and went to the door. He silently slid it open and saw Flynn standing on the footbridge, clad in his civil clothes. Yuri smiled nervously at his friend.

"I'm glad you came. Can you wait for me in the garden? I'll be there in a second," he said softly.

Flynn frowned, wondering what Yuri wanted to do. The Angel nodded nonetheless and walked away towards the center of the garden. Yuri closed the door behind Flynn and walked to the one leading to the hallway. His heart still beating faster and faster in his chest, he opened the door and walked to his late mother's bedroom. Once inside, he quickly retrieved his mother's shamisen. When he carefully held the delicate instrument in his hands, Yuri opened the door leading to the garden and slipped outside.

He immediately spotted Flynn, who was sitting under the maple tree where Tsukiko always used to sit. Yuri joined his friend and sat at his side, tucking his legs under him. The Demon put the instrument down on his lap. Flynn looked at the shamisen with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Your mother was playing this the time I saw her," he said quietly.

A melancholic smile painted Yuri's lips. "Yeah., it was her favorite pastime. I learned to play the shamisen because I feel a connection to her when I play," the Demon revealed with of sadness and longing in his voice.

Flynn's gaze softened. Yuri threw him a furtive look.

"I'd like you to listen to this before we talk," he said quietly, trying to keep his nerves at bay.

Flynn nodded and calmly waited in silence. Yuri rested the instrument against his shoulder and grasped the plectrum tightly into his hand. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

A short moment of silence stretched on before Yuri gently struck the first note. That note was unsure, and so were the firsts that followed, but soon, Yuri gained some assurance as he immersed himself in the melody he had composed just for Flynn; the melody that was born from his pain and longing.

Yuri kept his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face as he played the melody full of longing, pain, and sadness. In it, Yuri poured all the feelings, all the emotions that were haunting him since he and Flynn fell apart. Nothing else mattered but to convey all of these feelings to his friend.

As he kept on playing, no other sound disturbed the peace of the garden lit by the few rays of the moon passing through the clouds. Yuri was completely entranced in the melody. When the last notes of the song echoed in the garden, Yuri slowly opened his eyes and put the shamisen down beside him.

He then chanced a glance at Flynn. The Angel was staring at him, a soft and touched expression on his face. His blue eyes were shining with so many emotions that it was hard for Yuri to tell what he was thinking. Silence stretched on as Yuri waited for Flynn to say something, _anything_. His nerves were quickly getting worse as he waited.

The Angel's expression finally softened even more.

"Did you compose this melody… for me?" he asked tentatively with a voice full of emotion.

Yuri turned his face slightly away, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"… Yeah. I – there's so much I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find how to say it, so I decided to play a song for you instead," he explained with embarrassment.

Just saying that he was short on words was already embarrassing enough, but he even had to admit he composed a song for Flynn. In normal circumstances, Yuri would never have done this, but he needed Flynn to know how he felt. He needed to get through to him.

The Angel turned his face away too, seeming deep in thoughts. Soon, his hand resting on his thigh clenched the fabric of his pants tightly.

"We have… a lot to talk about, Yuri. What you did…" he began in a soft tone.

At least he was not yelling at Yuri. The Demon bit his lip for a moment and found the courage to talk.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't think about your feelings when I… when I killed Garista and Barbos," Yuri admitted softly.

Flynn looked at Yuri with a severe gaze. "But you don't regret what you did," his sentence came out more like a statement than a question.

Yuri kept looking stubbornly away, not wanting to answer that question. Flynn already knew the answer, so why was he asking again? A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist in a strong hold, making him wince and finally turn his face towards Flynn. He saw great pain and resignation in those blue eyes.

"Answer me!" the Angel seethed quietly and Yuri found himself unable to stay quiet.

"No, I don't," he whispered.

A tense silence followed his words. Betrayal shone in Flynn's eyes and it almost made Yuri want to lie only to not see that emotion again. Flynn did not release Yuri's wrist. Instead, his grip only tightened painfully, but Yuri said nothing.

"Do you at least understand what you did? You almost destroyed the peace that we obtained _together_! And most of all, you betrayed the trust I put in you! You promised me you would try to rely on me, but you didn't! You had to go and bear all the burden by yourself!" Flynn said in a pained tone.

Yuri could say nothing to that. He kept quiet, lowering his head with shame. He did not feel ashamed of his actions, but because he betrayed the trust Flynn put in him.

Flynn's next words had him snap his face back up and towards the Angel; "Is it because of me? Is it because I'm not trustworthy enough for you to be able to tell me anything?"

Yuri was speechless for a while, staring at the Angel's hurt expression. Flynn was putting the blame on himself? Yuri could not believe this! The Demon fiercely held his friend's sad gaze.

"Don't say that! This got nothing to do with you! I'm the one who decided to keep you in the dark! You've never given me any reason not to trust you! I just… I couldn't tell you, Flynn!" Yuri admitted in a quiet tone that conveyed his sincerity.

Flynn's gaze saddened even more and he finally released his friend's wrist.

"Because you were doing it for me? Barbos and Garista were targeting me, right? That's why you didn't want to tell me?" he asked bluntly.

Yuri's eyes widened and he soon diverted his gaze as slight embarrassment gained him.

"Where… where did you hear that?" he whispered, slightly frustrated that Flynn knew about his motives.

Flynn looked down and sighed softly. "I… overheard your conversation with Judith last night. I followed you because I wanted to make sure you were alright. That's when I caught you talking with Judith," he admitted quietly.

Yuri was too mortified to answer anything. Flynn had heard it? It surely meant he had heard _everything_ he said to Judith. That was not good. Yuri really had no intention to tell Flynn. He did not want the Angel to feel guilty about the whole situation. An annoyed sigh coming from Flynn made Yuri turn his eyes on his friend once more. Frustration and conflicted emotions shone in those blue eyes as they stared right at him.

"But that doesn't matter. I thought a lot about your actions. No matter for what motive, I can't forgive them. Doing your own justice is something that I can't tolerate," Flynn said with unwavering resolve.

Yuri snorted and his gaze hardened. "Then don't! That's why I told you to denounce me to everyone! You don't have to pay for something that _I _did! I don't want you to share that burden!" he replied harshly.

The Demon immediately berated himself for his harsh tone. He should not lose his cool right now. They were there to talk, not yell at each other! His reply was enough to fuel Flynn's temper. He grabbed Yuri's shoulders tightly, but his grasp turned gentler when he heard the hiss of pain the Demon let out as his wounded shoulder was squeezed.

Flynn held Yuri's gaze severely. "Do you realize what would have happened if I had denounced you? You would have been executed, Yuri! The Angels would not have tolerated your actions!" he hissed, a hint of fear lacing his words at the mere idea of what would be Yuri's fate if he got caught.

Yuri's onyx eyes turned a shade darker and his features hardened. "I'm not trying to hide what I did, Flynn. I know that someday I'll have to pay for my actions. I would accept any punishment, even if it was death," he said in a dark and resigned whisper.

This time, Flynn's eyes clouded with distress and pain. "Don't say that, Yuri! Stop thinking so selfishly! Did you think about _my _feelings for a change? Do you think I want you dead? I can't even bear the thought of losing you!" he exclaimed in a voice that showed the suffering he felt in the past few days.

Yuri was taken aback by this. He had no idea Flynn was so affected by the recent situation; he had hidden it well from his eyes. Now, Yuri could see it all; the pain, the fear, the longing, the uncertainty, the anger… All of those emotions were swirling madly in the endless blue of his eyes.

"Flynn…" Yuri whispered in a shaky tone and the words got stuck in his throat.

It was fine, since the Angel was not finished. He released Yuri's shoulders and turned his face around, hanging his head just enough for his blond bangs to cover his eyes.

"That's why I'm so torn right now! No matter what horrible things you did, I can't bring myself to let go of you! I can't…" Flynn's voice broke at the end and his hand gripped his hair in a painfully tight hold.

The sight was too much for Yuri. He felt so guilty for putting his friend in that state. How could he have been so stupid? He had murdered those two bastards to protect Flynn, but the only thing he ended up doing was hurting his friend so deeply! He was such an idiot! And now, he did not even know how he could redeem himself. Was there even a way?

Yuri gently took Flynn's hand that was gripping his hair and brought it down. The haunted blue gaze was on him in a second. Yuri stared into them, his own eyes reflecting his guilt.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, Flynn… I don't know what to say that could make you feel better," he said in a quiet, uneasy tone.

Silence followed, in which the two friends stared into the other's gaze. Yuri felt his heart beat faster and faster in his chest while anxiety filled his entire being. Would Flynn want him back? Or would he just walk away and put a definite end to their friendship? Yuri needed to know soon, or he would go crazy, he knew it!

The Angel's gaze soon fell on their still joined hands from when Yuri had pulled Flynn's down from his hair. The Demon suddenly realized this too and tried to pull his hand away, but the Angel kept it tightly into his hand.

Yuri tensed at that and his eyes widened when he heard his friend say in a quiet tone filled with want and hope; "I want… I want to make a world in which you won't feel obligated to do things like that. I don't want you to feel like you have to dirty your hands anymore. It's killing me inside to know that you think like that."

Those words struck a chord deep down inside the Demon. How could… how could Flynn feel like that? After everything Yuri had done? He still cared enough to wish for that? He still cared enough to have Yuri as a part of his dream? He was so straightforward and honest that it made Yuri speechless and touched beyond belief. Yuri felt he did not deserve this.

The Demon tried again to get his hand free, and this time, Flynn let him. Yuri turned his face away as embarrassment and unease showed on his features. Because of it, he missed the pair of blue eyes lifting to his face and shining with determination.

"Yuri, I… I'll give _us _another chance. I'll try my hardest to be trustworthy enough so you can tell me anything; but in exchange, I need you to trust me in this and not do anything by yourself anymore. Please. Just do this for me. I don't think I'll be able to take such betrayal one more time," Flynn's soft, yet determined voice reached Yuri's ears.

It took Yuri a second to understand what he just heard. When he did, he snapped his face back towards his friend and his eyes widened as his heart jumped in his chest. Had he really heard well?

"Flynn! Are you serious? You're giving me another chance?" he whispered with hope.

Surely he had imagined those words and Flynn would tell him so, crushing his hope into pieces. Yuri did not deserve another chance, after all. The Demon's eyes widened even more when he saw the Angel nod. Now, Yuri could not stop the hope blooming inside him, getting stronger by the minute.

"Does that mean we can go back to what we where?" he asked hopefully.

Flynn's gaze saddened a little. "No, Yuri. I can't trust you as I did before. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. It will take some time before I can trust you completely. But… we can still be friends. Start off anew, what do you say?" he suggested softly with a hint of a smile, of that breathtaking smile Yuri thought he would never see destined to him again.

Just knowing that he was given a chance to redeem himself, even if he had much to do to regain Flynn's trust, was enough to make all of the burden on his shoulders disappear without a trace. He smiled back; a shaky, relieved smile.

"I… I understand. I don't deserve that much, so it's good enough for me. I'm so glad," he said in a quiet whisper.

Yuri suddenly felt his eyes sting and he realized tears of happiness were threatening to fall. Horrified by such a show of weakness, he tried to hide it, but he was not quick enough. Flynn had seen it. The Angel's gaze softened.

"Oh, Yuri…" he whispered as he reached a hand to his friend's face.

His thumb gently wiped away an unshed tear at the corner of Yuri's eye. Their gazes met and Flynn froze, his hand still against the Demon's cheek.

After a few seconds in which both of them did not move, Yuri was about to say something to dismiss his embarrassment at the present situation when Flynn suddenly removed his hand. Yuri did not expect what happened next. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a solid chest. Yuri gasped at the sudden embrace and his eyes widened. Flynn closed his eyes and approached his lips to Yuri's ear.

"Just let me hold you like this for a while… please," the captain whispered against Yuri's ear, making the Demon shiver at both the words and the contact of his friend's hot breath against his skin.

After a short moment, Yuri relaxed in the embrace and returned it, his hands snaking up and around Flynn's back. He nodded and closed his eyes too, fighting the heat gaining his cheeks. Yuri understood that Flynn _needed_ to hold him like this, for whatever reason it may be. He would not deny him this, even less when Yuri did not mind. In fact, it was more than that; the Demon enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the feel of the blonde's arms holding him tightly against his chest; he enjoyed the tickling sensation of the Angel's hair against his neck and cheek; he enjoyed Flynn's warmth wrapping delightfully around him like a blanket.

Yuri relaxed completely into his friend's arms, just content to be lying there in that loved and protective embrace. Yuri felt his heart about ready to burst out of his chest, and he wondered why. Why did he feel that way? Why was it that he knew he could die happy like this, with no other care in the world? It confused him. Yuri was so focused on his thoughts and feelings that he missed the way his friend's heart was also beating madly and he missed the slight shaking of his body.

It was over too soon to Yuri's taste. Flynn gently released him, but he did not push him far away. Yuri felt his cheeks burn even more as he was still too close to his friend to be comfortable. The Demon finally turned his face to stare at Flynn. His eyes bore deeply into Flynn's and the intensity of the blue irises made him shiver. Unable to hold that gaze too long, Yuri looked down, but his eyes fell on Flynn's lips instead. His heart beat even faster as he could not tear his gaze away from them.

"Yuri?" Flynn's soft, questioning voice snapped him out of his trance.

Yuri turned his face away brusquely, pulling away from his friend while trying to fight the blush from gaining his cheeks. He was thankful that it was dark outside. Maybe Flynn did not see it. Yuri's entire body seemed to be burning and he almost cried out from frustration at not knowing what was happening to him. Why was Flynn's simplest touch bringing him into such a state? Why was he staring at him so much, as if hoping for _something _to happen? It was maddening!

Flynn called the Demon's name again. Yuri forced himself to calm down and slowly brought his gaze back on his friend's face. A small, fond smile was stretching the Angel's lips.

"Would you play the song that you played earlier one more time? I'd like to hear it again. It was beautiful," Flynn asked gently.

Yuri's eyes widened for a split second at his friend's demand. Soon, a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded. Yuri carefully grabbed the shamisen again and nestled it against his shoulder.

And as he played the first note, the Demon knew with a strong conviction that everything would be fine from now on. As long as Flynn would still want him, Yuri could not hope for anything else.

It was with a peaceful smile that Yuri closed his eyes, the notes he struck echoing silently in the garden.

* * *

Since the night Yuri and Flynn had their conversation and decided to start anew, Yuri was feeling way better. His nightmares were less frequent and they were not as traumatizing anymore. Yuri knew he was slowly getting over it and it relieved him. The fact that he was back to being friends with Flynn helped a great deal with the nightmares. He knew he would be fine now. He could overcome everything as long as Flynn was with him.

However, there was something bothering Yuri. He felt like his friendship with Flynn was… different somehow. Yuri felt more self-conscious than before when around his friend, but he did not understand why. He tried not to show his unease to Flynn when they were together. He did not want to worry his friends with the messed-up feelings he did not comprehend, now that they were finally back on good terms.

Two weeks passed in relative peace. Flynn and Yuri were still patrolling the border villages, helping with the reconstruction and calming the feuds that happened now and then. But no matter how they wished for it, the relations between the Angels and the Demons did not seem to get better with time.

They knew it could take years, maybe even decades before everyone got along. But no matter what, they would not give up on the hope of a world where everyone would accept each other. They had to be patient.

It was a particularly warm day at the end of spring. That morning, the high-graded officers from Jigoku as well as Yuri were receiving the Angels at the Imperial palace for a special meeting. It was unusual, because the Demons received the demand for the meeting on a very short notice and the meeting's motive was not specified in the letter. It sparked Yuri's curiosity. The Demons welcomed their guests at the capital with unhidden curiosity.

When the Angels entered the meeting room that morning, the Demons were already all seated around the table. Yuri motioned for Flynn to come sit next to him when they locked gazes. The Angel was quick to comply and they exchanged a small smile. While the other Angels took their respective places on their cushions, Yuri leaned towards Flynn to whisper in his ear.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" he asked, curious.

Flynn shook his head negatively, a clueless look on his face.

"No, the King told no one about it. I'm curious too," Flynn whispered back.

Yuri pulled a bothered face and turned his attention back on his father and King William. Ryuku waited until everyone was seated to talk. He bowed briefly in front of his guests in a sign of respect. As he began talking, the servants entered with the tea and began pouring cups around the table.

"Welcome to all our guests. Now that we are all present, I believe you will tell us the reason for this meeting," Ryuku asked in a neutral tone, but Yuri knew his father enough to know he was irritated to be kept in the dark.

It was showing by the subtle clenching of the general's jaw.

King William bowed in front of his counterpart.

"Of course, Ryuku-taishou. No one here is unaware of the situation that happened a few weeks ago at the castle in Paradis. That situation was more than regrettable and I can't say enough how sorry we are for involving all of you Demons in that matter," the King began, bowing again to express his regret.

Yuri hid the slight guilt he felt at the mention of that incident, in which he played a part to a certain extend. It was still a tense subject between him and Flynn, so he made sure not to meet his friend's gaze right now. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for the King to continue. A small smile appeared on the gentle ruler's face.

"It's useless to say that this incident left the peace between our two countries in a fragile state. Since none of us wants to lose this newly acquired peace, I thought about a way to strengthen the bond between our two people," King William announced.

Many confused murmurs rose in the room, but they died down when Ryuku frowned and spoke up.

"And what would you propose?" he asked.

The King of the Angels stared right into Ryuku's gray eyes as he answered; "A marriage of convenience between two of our people."

Many exclamations of surprise were heard. Yuri's eyes widened and he looked at Flynn, who was as stunned as he was by his king's suggestion. A wedding between an Angel and a Demon? It was a great idea to strengthen the relations between both races!

Yuri's mood suddenly dampened as he thought of something; Ryuku would never, ever accept this. Just the idea of mixing their blood with the Angels was surely disgusting him to no extent. Yuri's eyes worriedly turned towards his father. The general was bearing a stoic expression as he kept quiet, unlike many others. His expression was not making it easy to know what he was thinking about.

Soon, he asked for the silence with a gesture of his hand.

"Tell me more about this marriage. If I agree to this union, who are you suggesting on your side?" he asked, his severe eyes boring into his counterpart.

Yuri frowned at his father's words. What, was he considering the idea? Unbelievable! Surely it was his imagination playing tricks on him!

The King held Ryuku's gaze and when he answered, the agitation was even stronger than before; "My own daughter Estellise. I want to show you Demons how serious I am about this marriage. I asked my daughter and she agrees to this union with a Demon."

Ryuku stayed silent for a moment, seemingly reflecting on the king's proposition. Yuri took advantage of that time to watch the other occupants in the room. Nylen and Schwann seemed enchanted by the idea, and so was Flynn.

Yeager was bored out of his mind – which was always the case in the meetings – while Duke and Alexei were bearing neutral expressions that did not tell of their opinion on the matter. Eventually, though, the decision would be his father's to make.

When the General did talk, Yuri did not believe his ears.

"Alright. I too believe it would be a good idea to strengthen the relationship between our two races. Since you proposed your own daughter, I can't very well propose anyone to be her husband. It will have to be someone worthy of her," he said.

Yuri frowned, still not believing what he just heard. His father, agreeing to an arrangement that would be in favor of the peace? What was going on through his mind? Surely he _must _have something in mind. Yuri could not bring himself to believe his father's goodwill. It just was not him.

"Do you have someone in mind, Ryuku-taishou?" the King asked in a gentle tone.

Yuri could never have expected what happened next. His father's eyes settled on him and a smile appeared on his lips; a soft, ironic smile.

"I would think that my son Yuri is a good enough choice, don't you think?"

All the colors in Yuri's face drained from his face. If he had looked in his friend's way, he would have seen that Flynn reacted the same way.

No, it was impossible! Ryuku could not have really suggested him, right? He hated the Angels! How could he propose his one and only son to be married to an Angel? It meant staining the rest of his bloodline with Angel's blood! This had to be a joke! But when Yuri kept holding his father's gaze, when he saw the small sardonic smile stretching his lips, the young Demon had to see the evidence; Ryuku had really suggested him. But why? For what motive? What could he possibly gain from this?

Before Yuri could get over his shock, the general was talking again, never leaving his son's gaze as he did so.

"Yuri is very favorable to the peace and he goes along well with you Angels, or so I've heard. And being my son, I believe he would be worthy of your daughter," he said, that hated smile still plastered on his face.

Yuri clenched his fists tightly. Damn him! His father was playing with him right now! But how could he do that? Did he not resent the consequences?

Yuri's entire body grew numb with refrained anger and shock and he barely felt the weight of the Demons' and Angels' gazes on him. He was in such turmoil that he almost did not hear the King address Ryuku again.

"I agree with you. Yuri would indeed be a very good choice for my daughter. Your son is a brave and honest lad. I would be honored to have him in my family," he said with an honesty.

Yuri hid his unease and shock as he bowed in front of the King.

"You flatter me too much, your majesty," he said quietly, managing to hide everything he felt under a cool demeanor.

Though under the table, his knuckles turned white at the way he was clenching his fists tightly on his thighs.

The King smiled gently at Yuri. "I'm only saying the truth. So, what do you say? Do you accept to become Princess Estellise's husband?" he asked.

Despite being given the choice, Yuri knew he did not really have one. It would be rude to say no and who knew how the Angel's would react to this affront? No, Yuri had no choice in the matter. He knew it. His father had skillfully trapped him.

Yuri did not dare look at Flynn, who he knew was staring at him. He felt like he would not be able to give his answer if he did.

He kept his gaze solely on the King and felt his heart weight in his chest as he spoke words that would seal his fate; "I accept."

As soon as the words left his lips and that the voices rose again in the room, Yuri felt like something shattered violently inside him. Why was he feeling like his heart was trapped in a death grip? What was it trying to tell him? Maybe it was the fact of being taken by surprise. Yuri was no fool. He knew he would have to get married someday, and that he would never get to choose who would be his wife. That was the way things worked in Jigoku.

When Yuri really thought about it, it was not so bad, was it? He had seen Estelle only one time, but she seemed like a good girl. He could learn to love her… right? And even if he could not, it would help in strengthening the relations between the Angels and the Demons. His happiness was a small price to pay for helping the peace. Then why did he felt that way? Why did he feel like a part of himself just died in this room?

Yuri finally turned his face towards Flynn and what he saw confused him. Flynn's jaw was clenched tightly and the Angel was stubbornly staring ahead. His body was shaking slightly, unnoticeable to everyone but Yuri who was sitting next to him. What was wrong with Flynn? Yuri had no clue and it worried him. He tried to meet his friend's gaze, but Flynn refused to look at him.

Yuri was so distracted by his worry over his friend that he barely listened to the rest of the meeting as the formalities of the wedding were being discussed. His mind managed to register that an escort would be designated to accompany Estelle to Jigoku so she could spend some time with Yuri and for the future wife and husband to get to know each other. The date of the wedding was not decided yet, but neither party wanted to drag things out too long. Yuri's heart only squeezed harder at the thought.

Yuri had never felt more relieved when the meeting was finally over. He left the meeting room together with Flynn, who did not address one word to him since the meeting ended. As they walked, Yuri smothered the violent emotions he was feeling at the news of his upcoming wedding and forced a smile on his lips as he nudged his friend in the ribs.

"Hey, Flynn! Isn't it great? With this, the peace will be even more solid! We're almost there!" He exclaimed with fake happiness.

Flynn stayed silent and Yuri did not miss the way his expression hardened with displeasure. Yuri frowned at that.

"Flynn? What's wrong? You don't seem too pleased by it," he asked, unsure.

Flynn suddenly stopped walking and grabbed Yuri's wrist, making the Demon stop too. Yuri's gaze met the Angel's burning one.

"What about you? You're fine with this? With having to marry someone you don't love? And don't tell me you love Lady Estellise, because I won't believe you. You only met her once," Flynn said bluntly, his voice dripping with an emotion Yuri could not put his finger on.

The Demon sighed and diverted his gaze. "Of course I don't. But… it's for the peace, right? Then I don't mind. And it's not like I could just refuse the King's daughter," he answered.

The words that just left his lips tasted like poison. Yuri lowered his gaze on Flynn's hand, still around his wrist. The touch was burning his skin, confusing the Demon.

Flynn was quick to release his friend and a smile appeared on his face. However, Yuri was no fool; he knew that this smile was fake. It was not reaching the Angel's eyes.

"You're right. It's a good thing, then. Lady Estellise is a nice girl. She'll be good for you. Now I'm sorry, but I'll see you later. I have some urgent business to attend to," Flynn said briskly.

He did not let Yuri the time to say anything. The Angel turned around and quickly retreated down the hallway. Yuri was too shocked to move. What was that about? Why did Flynn seem so hurt all of a sudden?

And why did that sight tear Yuri's heart apart?

* * *

Yuri waited outside of the capital's entrance, sitting against the trunk of a dead tree. He was bored out of his mind. He was waiting for Estelle and her escort to arrive. The princess was supposed to arrive this morning to spend a few days in Jigoku for her and Yuri to get to know each other. Yuri just wished she would arrive already. Not because he was eager to get to know his future wife, but because he was really bored, having nothing to do but wait.

The Demon closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree trunk. He heard the bored whine at his side, coming from his dog Repede sitting next to him. It made Yuri smile to know he was not the only one bored.

After a moment, Yuri heard steps approaching and a high-pitched, feminine voice exclaimed with enthusiasm; "Oh, look! There he is!"

Yuri cracked an eye open and the first thing he saw was a pink haired girl coming towards him to greet him.

The second thing he saw made him open his eyes fully and they widened with surprise.

"Fl-Flynn?!" he blurted out, not believing his eyes.

The captain was walking at the princess's side, and seeing there was no one else with them, Yuri quickly understood he was the one escorting the King's daughter. The two Angels stopped in front of Yuri. The Demon slowly rose to his feet and smiled at the two newcomers.

"Hey, Estelle. Nice to see you again. And why are you here, Flynn? Surely escorting the princess is not a task fit of a mighty captain," he teased.

Flynn's expression turned sour for a second, but it was gone so quickly that the Demon thought he had imagined it. Estelle was the one to answer.

"It's because I asked that he be the one to escort me! I thought that this way, since you're such good friends, we could all spend some time together!" she said excitedly.

Yuri looked at Flynn again and frowned when he noticed something was very off with him. Flynn did not seem pleased by the turnout of events at all. Usually, Flynn would meet his gaze and smile gently at the Demon. Now, he was stubbornly avoiding looking at him or at Estelle. So, there really was something wrong with Flynn lately.

Yuri wanted to ask his friend what was wrong, but now was not the proper moment. Estelle was with them.

Speaking of which, Yuri's attention was diverted on the princess when she talked again; "What a lovely dog! Is it yours, Yuri? What's his name?"

The pink haired girl leaned towards Repede. Yuri smiled at the girl, hiding his worries towards Flynn to answer Estelle.

"His name's Repede. He's mine, but Repede considers Flynn like his master too, since we found him together back in the time," he said.

His eyes shifted to Flynn, to see the Angel was still not letting go of his stiff and stoic expression. It worried Yuri to see his friend like that, but at the same time, he knew that the Angel would surely brush it off as nothing if Yuri was to ask.

Yuri had no time to ponder over it further that the princess was letting out an exclamation of sadness. Yuri looked at her to see Repede walk away from the Angel's extended hand who obviously wanted to pet him.

"Repede! Did I do something wrong?" the princess said sadly, turning her eyes on Yuri.

The Demon shook his head. "No, don't worry. He's like that with people he doesn't know," he assured her, even if that was not the entire truth.

Repede _chose _who he liked and who he did not like. Yuri threw a quick look in Flynn's direction, to see the Angel looked still closed off. Yuri decided to ignore his attitude for now, until he could talk to Flynn in private. Yuri did not want to take the chance of upsetting the princess. He smiled at Estelle.

"So, how about I show you around the capital today? What do you say?" he suggested.

A beaming smile appeared on the young girl's face. "That's a great idea! It's my first time here and I'm curious about how your people live!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Yuri chuckled at her gentle and straightforward nature. He was finding out that it was easy for him to take a liking to the princess. Loving her would be another deal, though. The thought made the now familiar sensation grip in heart painfully. Yuri brushed it aside for now.

"Okay then, come along. Flynn, you're coming too?" he asked gently as he turned his attention back on his friend.

The latter forced a small smile on his lips. "Of course. I'm here to make sure Lady Estellise is safe," he replied in a casual voice.

Yuri pulled a fake outraged expression. "You make it sound like I'm not reliable or something," he said in a fakely hurt tone, trying to lighten his friend's mood.

It earned him a knowing look from the blonde Angel. Yuri put a hand on his heart and sighed dramatically.

"I'm really hurt, Flynn," he said, still on the same playful tone.

Yuri was glad to see a real smile paint his friend's face this time as he shook his head in a discouraged fashion. No matter what was on the Angel's mind, Yuri wanted to make Flynn forget about it, at least for now. A small laugh from the side had them both turn their faces towards Estelle, who was looking at them with a smile on her lips.

"You too are really funny together," she said while being unable to stop laughing.

It made Yuri smile. For a princess, she seemed really carefree and that was a relief. Yuri was not too fond of all the royalty thing and the etiquette. Since he was obligated to marry Estelle, he was glad that at least she was not the arrogant, high and mighty kind of princess. Then again, she would surely not be Flynn's friend if that was the case.

Yuri moved to the side and motioned at the capital's entrance.

"After you, Estelle," he said.

Flynn sighed at that and threw a scolding look in Yuri's way.

"Yuri, would it kill you to be a little more polite? You're addressing the princess," he scolded Yuri.

The latter shrugged his shoulders and said without a care in the world; "Why would I? She doesn't mind it. Besides, she'll be my wife soon, anyways."

That was the wrong thing to say. Yuri understood it too late. Flynn's expression darkened and hurt shone in his eyes. It was there only briefly, but long enough for Yuri to see it. Again, Yuri wondered what was wrong with his friend, what hurt him like that. He felt suddenly uneasy for saying such words.

When he looked at Estelle, he was surprised to see the girl looking at the ground, a somewhat sad expression on her face. Why was she wearing such an expression? Was it about what he said…? Oh.

Yuri understood. Even if she agreed to their soon to be wedding, it did not mean she wanted it. Yuri realized she was exactly like him; forced into a wedding with someone she did not love. He had been completely, utterly insensitive right now. He was not the only one suffering from this situation. He was so stupid.

Yuri cleared his throat. "Let's go," he said softly, hoping that by beginning the tour of the capital, he would be able to wipe away the awkwardness he just created.

Estelle hid her sadness and smiled softly. Yuri did not dare look at Flynn again as they began walking into the capital. He did not want to see the hurt in his eyes, that he was sure was still shining strongly in the blue irises.

He preferred to drown in the illusion that everything was fine.

* * *

Despite having begun quite awkwardly, the day spent in company of Estelle and Flynn went smoothly. Yuri had showed the princess around the capital and the young girl was amazed by what she saw. She was fascinated with the Demon's cultural differences. She kept asking Yuri questions that the Demon did not mind answering. The princess's thirst for knowledge seemed insatiable.

The only thing that kept bothering Yuri was the fact that Flynn kept to himself most of the time. Yuri understood why he did it; the Angel wanted to give Yuri and Estelle the occasion to get to know each other, but it still did not please him. He felt that his friend was keeping his distances with him. Yuri needed to know why.

That's what pushed him to catch up to Flynn just before the Angel had the time to retreat into the guestroom attributed to him at the imperial palace after the two friends escorted Estelle to her own room. As soon as he heard Yuri call out his name, Flynn froze in front of his room, his hand on the handle of the room, ready to slide it open.

Once he had his friend's attention, Yuri hesitated to talk. He wanted to ask Flynn what was troubling him, but he suddenly felt that the Angel would surely not tell him even if he were to ask.

Instead, Yuri smiled at Flynn and asked; "Flynn, what about joining me for some sparing? I feel I'm gonna win today!" the Demon exclaimed with his trademark smirk.

Maybe if he spent some time alone with Flynn, doing something that could make them both relax, the Angel would confide in Yuri. That was the Demon's reason for suggesting sparring together.

Flynn's reaction made Yuri know instantly that something was _very _wrong with Flynn. Instead of playing the game and teasing Yuri about his incredible row of defeats, Flynn shook his head and turned his gaze away from him.

"I'm sorry, Yuri, but not today. I've got a lot of paperwork to fill by the end of the day. I'll see you tomorrow," Flynn answered curtly.

Yuri's smirk disappeared, to be replaced by a small, strained smile. Yuri felt his heart burn painfully at the sudden cold treatment from his best friend. Pain shone briefly into his onyx irises.

"Oh, I see. Too bad, then. See you tomorrow," he said briskly before turning around, quickly walking down the hallway and away from his friend.

Because Yuri had his back to Flynn, he missed the crestfallen expression that appeared on the Angel's face.

Yuri did not slow down his pace until he left the imperial palace. As he walked slowly down the main street towards his house, he could not stop the bitter smile from gracing his lips. It could not be more obvious now; despite what he had said, Flynn was still angry with him. He had not forgiven him for his actions against Garista and Barbos. It had to be it. What else could Yuri have done to deserve such a cold treatment?

The mere idea that Flynn could have changed his mind freaked Yuri out. But if it was his decision, then there was nothing he could do.

He would have to live with the loss of his best friend and try to mend his broken heart.

* * *

**A/N: ***Preparing to receive rocks from angry readers* So... how did you like the chapter? We're pretty sure a lot of you are not happy with Yuri's and Estelle's incoming wedding, right...? Sorry, but for the sake of the story it is necessary... please don't kill us!

Anyways, we hope you liked the chapter and that it made up for the wait! At least our two lovebirds are reunited, even if there is undoubtedly hard times ahead...

So we'll leave it on that note. Please bear in mind that it might take a little while before the next chapter is available too, but we're not dropping this story, so we'll be back chapter 12 for sure :) (Rose: And trust me, it's going to be worth it... :D)

Thanks for the support, guys! We really do appreciate all of your comments! It keeps us going! :D

This chapter was brought to you by ~

_Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become_

_The Fray - How To Save a Life_

_Three Doors Down - When I'm Gone_

_Within Temptation - Frozen_

See you next time, guys!**  
**

Rose&Saenda


End file.
